Desire
by HunjustforHan
Summary: -HUNHAN APRIL PASSION- Aku telah membayarmu sangat mahal sayang.. Jangan mengecewakanku dan mengangkanglah lebar-lebar.. Akan ku penuhi seluruh sarafmu dengan kenikmatan hingga kita menegang dan terbakar hangus.. Kita akan terbang, menuju puncak surga terindah didunia.. Orgasmelah bersamaku.. /HUNHAN / GS /
1. Chapter 1

**-HUNjustforHAN Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HunHan April Passion-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

FF ini dipersembahkan untuk event **'HunHan April Passion'** , untuk semua **HHS** dan specialnya untuk **My Lovely Separuh Sendal Swallow kesayanganku, ECLAIRE OH. Ai Lop Yu :***

Maaf jika updatenya cukup lumayan telat (?).

.

.

.

 **-DESIRE-**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

.

Luhan bukanlah gadis pengeluh. Hidup ditelantarkan oleh lelaki bajingan yang meninggalkan ibunya untuk memilih hidup bersama pelacur hamil yang belum tentu hasil dari spermanya bukanlah hal menyenangkan. Saat itu usia Luhan baru menginjak lima tahun, ia masih belum memahami apa yang terjadi namun otak kecilnya sanggup merekam.

Luhan ingat saat ayah dan ibunya bersahut-sahutan garang dengan mata nyalang, menunjuk wajah satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan tubuh sang ibu tersungkur karena sebuah tamparan. Luhan terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui aroma apa yang menguar dari mulut bangkai sang ayah, aroma yang membuat matanya berurat merah, beralut amarah yang selalu lelaki sial itu lampiaskan pada ibunya yang lemah.

Luhan sering mengintip pertengkaran manusia dewasa bersuara keras milik orangtuanya dari balik celah pintu kamar yang renggang. Matanya akan berair takut namun tidak berani memanggil salah satu dari mereka untuk berhenti. Ketika tangisnya akan pecah, maka tangan kecil tegap itu akan selalu menariknya kebelakang dalam diam. Membawa Luhan kekamar lalu mendongengkan cerita-cerita lucu, menghibur Luhan mungil yang sangat mudah dibohongi.

Luhan akan tertidur diranjangnya, dalam dekapan hangat yang selalu bisa ia andalkan kapanpun. Dada yang selalu berada didepannya saat ia merasa takut. Orang yang akan menantang hal-hal besar mengerikan hanya demi melerai air mata dimata rusa mungilnya.

Dia sang pahlawan.

Wu Yifan.

Kakak lelaki paling hebat diseluruh dunia.

.

.

.

Lima belas tahun berlalu. Waktu berjalan tergesa dan awan selalu membingkai langit dengan sejuta bentuk ragam dan warna aneh. Kadang putih, kadang juga abu-abu gelap. Seperti sekarang.

Mendung berselancar diatas kepala mereka, memperingatkan bahwa sebentar lagi dunia atas akan menangis dan menjatuhkan tetes-tetes basah pada dunia bawah. Manusia harus bersiap jika tidak ingin tubuh mereka berair lembab.

Yifan sudah siaga. Jauh sebelum mendung menggumal, ia telah membentangkan payung di pucuk kepala mereka, lebih banyak bagian kepada adik cantik yang sedang berada dalam rangkulan kokohnya. Luhan hanyut sendiri dan lupa akan langit murung memperhatikan mereka seksama. Tangan mungil berhias jari-jari lentik yang disetiap ujungnya tersampir kuku sebening Kristal itu menabur bunga diatas tanah menonjol berumput rapi. Daun-daun hijau rumput digunting rata dan seolah di sisir berpola. Terstruktur.

Ini adalah tempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi dua tahun terakhir (semenjak kepulangan mereka 10 tahun lalu ke Korea; tanah kelahiran sang ibu). Luhan mengusap batu persegi berlapis marmer mahal demi menyingkirkan debu-debu ataupun guguran daun kering kamboja putih yang jatuh tertiup angin. Tak jarang Luhan akan mengecup nama yang tertera disana, Kim So Eun. Wanita malang Korea yang menikahi anjing buangan Cina, ayahnya, dan mendapat perlakuan buruk diwajah cantiknya setiap kali lelaki keparat itu mabuk.

Luhan terlahir cantik, titisan wajah dari sang ibu dan mendapat pengubahan lebih menakjubkan langsung dari Tuhan. Untuk Yifan, wajahnya setelah dewasa mengayomi keduanya; sang ibu dan ayah; yang ia beri kutukan kenapa wajah lelaki keparat itu masuk kedalam wajah tampannya setiap kali bercermin.

Luhan menangis dalam senyuman lalu berjongkok. Setetes air mata lolos dipipi tingginya dan mengalir menuju dagu selancip ujung piramid itu setiap kali ia mengusap ukiran nama kekal sang ibu. Ibunya adalah wanita terhebat didunia, membesarkan Luhan dan Yifan sendirian dengan nampan-nampan berisi kue-kue tradisional nikmat di depan rumah kontrakan kumuh mereka.

Tangan itu diciptakan penuh kelembutan beserta keahlian dalam mengolah adonan tepung-tepung liut. Luhan kecil sering membantu, lebih tepatnya _mengacau_ sang ibu, mungkin dari remahan-remahan tepung yang ia tempelkan pada apron ibunya-lah darah keahlian itu mengalir pada tubuhnya. Hingga diusia Yifan ke 17 tahun (Selisih 4 tahun dengan Luhan), mereka memungut seluruh tabungan lalu membuka toko kue. Ketelatenan dan keramahan pelayanan menjadi point utama (selain rasa) yang membuat toko mereka berkembang pesat.

Dan dua tahun lalu, ibu mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kepangkuan Tuhan. Mendamaikan hatinya yang banyak terluka.

Sang ibu pantas mendapat tempat terbaik.

.

.

.

Mobil berhenti dipekarangan luas rumah bertingkat dua. Batang-batang yang ujungnya mekar kuntum-kuntum bunga bergoyang-goyang genit kala angin penggoda lewat sekilas.

Yifan menginjak pedal rem perlahan hingga mobil berhenti pas, menetralkan mobil lalu manarik rem tangan agar mobil mereka tidak maju ataupun mundur menabrak pintu garasi. Yifan melepas seatbelt-nya lalu menoleh kesamping kanan, tempat dimana adik kesayangannya tertidur lelap dengan kepala miring ke pintu.

Mulut Luhan terbuka sebesar jari kelingking; kebiasaan tidur Luhan sejak kecil. Yifan melepas seatbelt si cantik perlahan, takut akan membangunkan Luhan dari tidur yang Yifan harap bermimpi indah. Yifan menyayangi Luhan teramat sangat. Sejak Luhan lahir ia selalu bersama dengan adiknya. Sampai Luhan beranjak dewasa, Yifan adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab akan hidup Luhan.

"Umurmu sudah dua puluh tahun. Tapi kau menipu orang-orang dengan wajah bayimu." Celoteh Yifan tunggal lalu terkekeh, mengusak pucuk kepala Luhan dan mengecup kening si bayi besar sayang. "Sampai sekarang kau belum pernah berkencan karena aku ya ?" Yifan meraih tangan Luhan, mengusap punggung tangannya halus. "Maafkan kakakmu yang jahat ini. Tapi mengertilah, kau adik yang paling ku sayang diseluruh dunia, aku bisa saja jadi pembunuh jika memberikanmu pada orang yang salah."

Yifan mengecup Luhan lagi, tapi kali ini di punggung tangan yang diremasnya. Remasan Yifan membuat Luhan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Matanya terbuka perlahan lalu berkelip-kelip, nyata sekali masih mengantuk.

"Gege.." panggil Luhan _sengau._

"Jangan bangun. Tidurlah . Gege akan menggendongmu."

 _Bayi rusa._

.

.

.

Segalanya berjalan lancar. Yifan tetap mengutamakan Luhan diatas semua prioritas, gadis itu jadi manja; namun hanya pada Yifan. Luhan tidak mengenal lelaki lain selain Yifan. Para lelaki tampan di Seoul tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, karena wajah mereka tidaklah sebanding dengan wajah tampan sang kakak. Lagi pula, tidak ada yang bisa memenuhi segala keinginan Luhan seperti apa yang Yifan berikan. Luhan sudah tergantung pada kakaknya.

Tapi tidak ada yang kekal, Luhan tau jika pada akhir nanti ia tidak bisa terus-menerus mengekor pada Yifan. Luhan tau jika suatu saat ia akan kehilangan Yifan, membiarkan Yifan menemukan hidup bebas; tanpa perlu terbebani oleh sikap manjanya.

Tapi kenapa harus secepat ini ? Kenapa harus dengan wanita itu ?

Namanya Selvi. Han Selvi. Gadis keturunan Korea-Jerman. Bertubuh batang cemara, lengan ranting, rambut sebahu bergelombang coklat dan mata biru entah dapat keturunan dari siapa. Bibirnya penuh sensual dan sering dilabuhi lipstick merah pemikat. Yifan salah satu Korban.

Luhan tidak suka dari awal pertama Yifan menceritakan wanita itu. Yifan jadi lebih sibuk dengan ponselnya dibandingkan menemani Luhan bersenda gurau ataupun berbicara santai. Luhan tidak lagi menemukan usapan di puncak kepalanya saat ia merebahkan diri dipangkuan sang kakak, Yifan menelpon seseorang lalu memindahkan kepalanya untuk tidur ke bantal.

Luhan tidak suka.

Apalagi saat Yifan membawanya bertemu dengan wanita itu, Luhan mematenkan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk sang kakak tercinta. Tidak dengan belahan rok lewat setengah paha, punggung belakang terbuka dan payudara berkoar-koar murah. Luhan sendiri menyadari bahwa Yifan mengernyit kala melihat baju kekasihnya, tapi kenapa dia tidak bertindak apapun ?  
itu yang membuat Luhan kesal.

Hubungan dengan Yifan tidak sedekat dulu. Yifan berubah, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah tau jika perubahan Yifan juga berpengaruh pada hidupnya ke depan. Jika pertemuan Yifan dan Selvi, juga akan mempertemukannya pada lelaki itu..

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun. Pembisnis handal dibidang property kelas dunia. Usia muda, karir gemilang dan wajah yang membuat dewi kemakmuran akan mendesah menyerah. Rambut hitam, mata tajam, bibir tipis, kulit salju juga tinggi semampai tidak akan bisa dikompromi.

Dia orang yang luar biasa dalam dunia bisnis. Tapi itu semua berbanding terbalik dalam kehidupan. Dia kejam, penyiksa, pemaksa dan tidak kenal ampun. Melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Meniduri siapapun yang dia nafsui lalu melentarkan wanita itu diranjang suite hotel bintang lima. Tidak pernah menghubungi mereka lagi meskipun wanita-wanitanya merangkak hingga lutut _bangau_ mereka mengelupas berdarah.

Pantang untuk Oh Sehun meniduri wanita lebih dari sekali.

.

.

Hari senin pukul 6 petang. Hal yang Sehun sesali kenapa ia harus pulang sekarang. Jalanan akan ramai dan mobil berjalan seperti kura-kura patah kaki. Menyebalkan untuk seorang pembisnis handal yang selalu dikejar waktu seperti Sehun terjebak macet hanya demi menunggu lampu merah sial itu berubah jadi hijau.

Apakah Sehun harus turun lalu menebang tiang lampunya ?

Sehun mengusap dagu bosan lalu melirik pertokoan disamping kanan. "Ravi.." Lelaki berjas hitam pekat disamping supir langsung menjawab "Ya, tuan." Penuh rasa hormat. "Apa berkas untuk meeting besok pagi sudah siap ?"

"Sudah, tuan. Segala berkas sudah saat letakkan dimeja kantor anda."

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk pelan dua kali tanda mengerti. Mobil bergerak satu meter lalu berhenti lagi, masih terjebak macet. Sehun mengetukkan jari pada sandaran lengan dimobil mewahnya, memperhatikan satu persatu toko-toko usang tersebut. Tak lama matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko dengan bangunan paling besar dan bersih, cukup menarik saat diapit bangunan-bangunan lama disamping kanan-kiri.

Itu toko kue.

Dari etalase, Sehun dapat melihat beragam kue-kue menarik. Sebelah kanan kue tradisional, dan disebelah kiri kue modern. Sehun tersenyum berminat. Otaknya mulai berpikir untuk membeli bangunan di samping toko kue tersebut lalu membangun toko kue yang lebih besar dan modern; Sehun sangat suka bersaing lalu melihat lawannya menangis kalah.

Dia licik.

Sehun sudah menghitung jumlah bangunan yang berencana ia beli, namun saat matanya menatap lebih dalam di toko kue itu, ia menemukan sesuatu. Gadis berseragam putih dengan topi kain putih kembang diletakkan menutupi rambut hitam yang nampak dikepang menggulung keatas. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya menebak.

Gadis itu menyimpan kue-kue hangat dari nampan besi ditangannya dengan begitu telaten. Senyum tidak pernah ia lepaskan, tidak peduli pada anak-anak kecil nakal yang berlari lalu menabrak tubuhnya hingga ia hampir tumbang.

Entah darimana, Sehun merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam tubuhnya. Perasaan menggelenyar merasuki saraf-saraf pusat hingga tanpa sadar ia berdebar. Gadis itu merunduk dan Sehun mengerang tertahan saat belahan dadanya tertutup sempurna, membiarkan otak Sehun berimajinasi sendiri mengenai seberapa kenyal benda didalam sana.

Astaga! Sehun memalingkan wajah lalu menggeleng pelan saat gadis nampan kue tersebut menggigit bibir dalam senyuman; pertanda ia puas akan hasil karyanya. Ada perasaan membuncah yang memerintah Sehun paksa untuk turun dan langsung menyerang bibir mungil itu tanpa ampun hingga pecah berdarah.

 _Gairah._

Ada apa dengan gadis itu ?

Pakaiannya tidak sexy dengan remahan-remahan tepung putih, bibirnya juga tidak merah menggoda, hanya pink alami yang terlihat 'natural?' tapi kenapa bulu mata lentiknya seolah mampu membuyarkan seluruh isi otak normal Sehun ?

Berbahaya!

Gadis itu berbahaya!

Tanpa melakukan apapun gadis itu mampu membuatnya mengerang dalam diam.

"Ravi.." panggil Sehun lagi. Ia berdehem sejenak setelah Ravi menjawab panggilannya. "Cari tau siapa gadis itu."

"maaf, tuan ?"

"Gadis pembuat kue dibalik kaca etalase."

Ravi menoleh, tersenyum kecil melihat gadis sederhana itu.

 _Apa type-nya sudah berubah dari glamor menjadi natural ?_

"Baik, Tuan."

"Berikan padaku datanya besok pagi."

"Siap, tuan."

.

.

.

Luhan melambaikan tangan, menunggu taxi kuning menghampiri lalu memberinya sedikit tumpangan berbayar. Ia baru saja memetik beberapa jenis sayur lalu memancing beberapa ekor ikan dari Fresh market 100 meter dari toko kuenya. Bus baru saja lewat saat Luhan masih sibuk memilih ikan segar dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menunggu bus selanjutnya. Taxi adalah pilihan terbaik.

Malam ini ia akan memasak sup jagung kental kesukaan Yifan. Beberapa minggu terakhir mereka tidak pernah lagi makan malam bersama, Luhan sangat merindukan masa-masa Yifan yang hanya untuknya seorang.

Taxi melaju, melintasi langit malam kota Seoul tak berbintang. Mungkin besok akan hujan.

Laju taxinya memelan di lampu merah, Luhan melirik di jendela samping kanan dan mengernyit melihat tempat makhluk-makhluk aneh di seberang jalan. Langkah-langkah mereka yang keluar sempoyongan, ada yang di papah wanita dengan lipstick merah yang sudah merayap kesana-kemari.

Wanita kupu-kupu.

Luhan ingin melenyapkan tempat itu dari retina matanya, namun seseorang tiba-tiba keluar; membuatnya tertegun setengah bernapas.

Wanita itu. Selvi. Keluar dengan seorang pria dengan tebakan usia dua kali lipat Yifan. Luhan menganga begitu mendapati bibir Selvi dikecup tidak tau malu lalu pahanya yang jelas terbuka di elus sambil berjalan.

Luhan bergetar hebat, urat-urat wajahnya tegang dan kornea matanya pedih keterlaluan.

Dari awal Luhan sudah tau jika selvi hanya pelacur murahan, tidak cocok untuk kakak tersayangnya.

.

.

Luhan tiba dirumah dengan wajah berapi marah. Melempar kantong belanjaan ke lantai dan langsung menuju kamar Yifan, menggedornya keras beberapa kali sampai Yifan membukanya dengan wajah lelah. Sangat lelah.

Seharusnya Luhan tidak gegabah, seharusnya ia tau jika Yifan tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Tidak semestinya ia menyembur Yifan dengan kata-kata bahwa Selvi adalah pelacur murahan yang bisa di beli untuk disetubuhi laki-laki tua kaya.

Luhan menyesal berbaur dalam naungan kemarahan saat Yifan menampar pipinya keras hingga ia berputar lalu tersungkur ke lantai.

Saat itu juga, Luhan mematri dalam hati bahwa dia,

 _Aku membencimu Han Selvi._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya ?"

"Ya, Tuan."

Ravi, kaki tangan Sehun menyerahkan map berisi berkas yang membuatnya harus tidur pukul 4 subuh. Sehun membukanya perlahan lalu mengamati sekilas apa yang ia anggap penting.

"Jadi namanya Luhan ?" Sehun monolog, melirik Ravi sekilas lalu mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk keluar yang langsung saja dituruti. "Ibunya sudah meninggal, ayahnya menghilang, dan ia punya seorang kakak, Yifan." Matanya membulat. "Wu Yifan ?" Sehun mengulang meyakinkan. Ia perhatikan foto kecil yang tersampir lalu mengangguk pelan, senyum licik tersampir mendadak dibibir tipisnya.

Surga! Dewi keberuntungan berpihak padanya.

Lelaki keparat itu datang sendiri saat Sehun sudah berniat berhenti mencari.

Sehun melanjutkan,"Keturunan Korea-Cina. Tinggal berdua dengan sang kakak, dan …" Sehun melanjutkan membaca dalam hati. Tapi dibaris ketiga paragraf terakhir, matanya membulat lalu bergulir kekiri atas; mengingat sesuatu.

"Selvi ?"

Sehun perhatikan lebih jelas foto wanita yang tertempel di map tersebut. "Selvi.." Ulangnya lalu tersenyum jahat. "Pelacur murahan." Hina Sehun kasar. "Maaf aku harus memanfaatkanmu."

.

.

.

Kebiasaan baru yang sedikit gila adalah Sehun selalu menghabiskan waktu 30 menit sepulang kerja hanya untuk mengintip Luhan dari dalam mobil hitamnya. Merasakan keanehan mengenai apa yang dimiliki Luhan hingga mampu membuat ia berdesir panas. Tubuhnya terbakar hanya karena melihat Luhan menggigit bibir beberapa kali.

Gadis itu pembakar. Sesuatu yang selalu Sehun butuhkan untuk menuntaskan gairah menyala.

.

.

.

Malam ini Yifan memijit pelipis keras. Dunia terasa retak, pecahannya menimpa tubuh Yifan bertubi-tubi hingga ia terkubur hidup-hidup. Bukan hanya karena rasa sesal telah menghadiahkan pipi bening adik cantiknya dengan bekas merah sakit, tapi juga karena sang kekasih.

Selvi, menemuinya tadi siang lalu membawa berita buruk. Yifan tidak bisa berpikir jernih, otaknya terlalu kelabu.

Selvi yang seorang model mengatakan bahwa managernya telah salah menandatangani surat kontrak. Selvi harus terbang ke Perancis lalu melakukan pemotretan disana. Yang menjadi pokok masalah adalah, Selvi diminta berpose naked, dan semuanya telah dicantumkan dalam kontrak tanpa bisa ditolak. Jika Selvi ingin menolak, maka ia harus membayar denda tiga kali lipat, tidak pernah sedikit untuk model yang telah dipajak menuju luar negeri. Yifan bisa saja melunasinya, namun setelah itu ia harus siap melelang toko kue yang ibunya bangunkan untuk mereka (Yifan dan Luhan).

Tidak! Yifan tidak bisa!

Jika tidak dari toko itu, darimana mereka bisa makan ?

Tapi ia teringat akan pembicaraanya dengan HongBin, teman satu kampusnya dulu. Lelaki itu datang disaat tidak terduga lalu memberikan solusi yang membuat Yifan bertanya ragu. Apakah ia harus ?

"Jika kau membutuhkan uang dalam jumlah banyak dan cepat, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Tapi.."

"Tapi ?"

"Kau harus menawarkan sesuatu yang berharga. Jika dia tertarik, berapapun nominal yang kau minta itu tidak akan jadi masalah."

"Apa yang bisa kutawarkan ?"

"Dia lelaki yang suka meniduri wanita."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tau maksudku, kan ?"

"Kau gila?! Aku tidak akan menjual adikku sendiri!"

"Terserah, jika kau mau melihat kekasihmu telanjang di depan menara eifeel."

.

.

.

Yifan merangkak sepenuhnya ragu. Beberapa kali ia menekan tombol lift namun membiarkan pintu besinya terbuka kemudian tertutup lagi; kosong.

Apakah ia sangat keterlaluan ?

Tapi saat mendengar suara Selvi menangis meminta pertolongan, Yifan akhirnya melangkah ke gedung ini. Butuh 15 menit baginya meyakinkan diri sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam lift dan menuju ruangan di lantai 25. Selisih 5 lantai dari puncak gedung.

Yifan disambut seorang laki-laki bersuara berat yang tanpa basa-basi mengajaknya duduk lalu menyodorkan surat perjanjian. Yifan dilanda ragu lagi, tapi entah kenapa orang tersebut seolah menawarkannya sesuatu yang menarik hingga Yifan tidak sadar telah membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Yifan tidak akan membiarkan Selvi telanjang di depan umum. Urusan Luhan, ia bisa mencari seseorang yang bisa dijadikan tumbal penyamaran untuk ditiduri lelaki bejat yang sedang ia pinjam uangnya ini. Toh, lelaki itu belum pernah melihat wajah cantik adiknya.

Iya, benar. Semua ini tidak akan jadi masalah.

.

.

.

"Ada apa denganmu, cantik ?" Luhan menoleh kesamping, Kyungsoo –salah satu pembuat pancake terhandal yang mereka miliki—menepuk pundaknya dengan senyuman cemas. "Sepertinya ada yang tidak baik. Matamu sembab." Kyungsoo meneliti wajah Luhan, terkejut kala Luhan meringis saat Ia menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ada tanda sedikit bengkak di pipi putih Luhan. "Dewi Yunani! Siapa yang berani melakukan ini padamu ?! Apa kau sudah memberitahu Yifan?"

Luhan menggeleng sedih, menepis tangan Kyungsoo lemah. "Dia yang melakukannya." Aku-nya dan otomatis membuat Kyungsoo menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, tersentak.

"Tidak mungkin,Lu. Apa dia sudah gila menampar adik kesayangannya sendiri ?" Kyungsoo membantah, tapi melihat kepala Luhan tertunduk Kyungsoo lebih terkejut, itu artinya Luhan tidak berbohong. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan ?" Kyungsoo panik berlebih, reaksi alamiah sebagai sahabat, apalagi saat menemukan setetes airmata jatuh diujung sepatu hitam Luhan, Kyungsoo ikut merasa perih. "Cepat lepaskan tepung-tepung itu dari tanganmu." Kyungsoo memerintah, langsung melepaskan tali apron Luhan dan melemparnya pada salah satu pegawai. "Kau butuh tempat untuk bicara."

.

.

"Minumlah." Secangkir coklat hangat Kyungsoo ulurkan pada Luhan. "Kata orang coklat mampu membuat perasaan lebih tenang." Mereka duduk berdampingan pada sofa ruangan pribadi Luhan di lantai dua. Ruangan kecil dilapisi kaca yang langsung menembus jalanan kota Seoul.

Luhan menyentuh hangat cangkirnya, "Terimakasih, Kyung." Ucapnya tulus lalu menyesap coklat hangat dari pinggir cangkir, merasakan rasa manis berpijak pada lidah lalu meluncur tenang ke tenggorokan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, tidak lupa dengan usapan di punggung belakang Luhan.

Matahari mulai condong 45 derajat kearah barat. Luhan menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada kyungsoo. Dimulai dari perubahan Yifan, ketidaksukaannya pada Selvi, dan tentu saja kejadian malam kemarin. Ia menemukan Selvi di Bar lalu Yifan menampar pipinya hingga bengkak.

Kyungsoo mengerang, menampar meja sebagai pendeskripsian dari kekesalan hati yang membuncah. Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertemu Selvi, tapi dari cerita Luhan, ia telah membenci wanita tersebut bahkan sebelum bertemu. Kyungsoo ingin menjambak rambutnya hingga botak, ataupun memalu giginya hingga patah satu persatu.

Wanita jalang!

Kyungsoo masih menggebu dan sikap berlebih Kyungsoo membuat Luhan terkekeh, cukup menghibur. Kyungsoo selalu membela dan memanjakannya, seperti seorang kakak perempuan. Termasuk mencaci maki selvi dengan kata-kata tidak masuk akal, Kyungsoo akan melakukannya demi membuat Luhan lebih baik.

Kyungsoo berceloteh lancar,tapi semua teralihkan saat mata bulat simetrisnya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dibawah, di jalan depan toko mereka. "Ya Tuhan!" Ucapnya sedikit histeris membuat Luhan mendongak, mengikuti arah bawah. "Ada apa Kyung ?"

"D-Dia.." Kyungsoo gagap mendadak, hanya jari telunjuknya bermain menunjuk mobil hitam berpintu dua dibawah. "D-Dia Lu.."

"Siapa ?" Luhan melirik lagi, terpaku beberapa saat kala menemukan sosok tegap putih berkarisma berdiri di depan pintu sebuah mobil. Lelaki itu merapikan jas sekilas lalu berjalan masuk. Gerakan sederhanya memikat.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo kembali histeris dan Luhan harus dibuat terkesiap karenanya. "Dia datang ke toko kita!" reaksi Kyungsoo terlalu berlebihan. "Oh Sehun datang kesini, Lu!"

"Oh Sehun ?" Kepala Luhan memiring kesamping; berpikir. "Siapa dia ?"

"Demi bakteri di pintu neraka! Kau tidak tau siapa Oh Sehun ?!"

"Kau tau aku hanya mengenal Yifan seumur hidup."

"Kau calon perawan tua yang malang. Oh Sehun, pembisnis bidang property paling berpengaruh diseluruh Korea, bujangan yang membuat separuh wanita di Negara ini rela operasi plastik hanya demi dapat tidur diranjang berbulu angsa emas miliknya. Kau tidak tau, Lu ?!"

"Apa penting bagiku mengenalnya ?"

"Jika kau benar-benar ingin selaput daramu mengkeriput hingga tua, kau boleh tidak mengenalnya."

Luhan meringis, ngeri akan ucapan berlebih Kyungsoo. "Apa dia belum menikah ?"

"Kau tau, lelaki seperti dia tidak akan menikah sebelum menemukan seseorang yang tepat, bahkan sampai mati." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya lagi. "Dia bisa meniduri wanita manapun yang diinginkannya, jadi menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang harus dikejar dalam waktu dekat."

"Dan kalian masih berharap ditiduri lelaki sialan seperti itu ?"

"Wanita selalu penuh rasa penasaran. Mereka sangat penasaran tentang siapa wanita yang akan ditiduri dua kali oleh Sehun."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang asing lagi, Oh Sehun tidak mau bercinta untuk kedua kalinya dengan wanita yang sama."

"Apa?!" Luhan terbelalak, namun mata rusanya tidak akan mampu menandingi Owl Eyes milik Kyungsoo. "Dia lelaki brengsek! Dan kalian masih tetap mengaguminya ?"

"Tidur diranjang Oh Sehun adalah sertivikat. Dia tidak meniduri wanita sembarangan. Jika kau berhasil mendesah dibawahnya, berarti kau adalah wanita menakjubkan dengan kecantikan luar biasa." Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Banyak dari bekas-bekas pelacur-nya yang menjadi model terkenal."

"Aku tidak sudi disetubuhi iblis seperti dia."

"Kenapa kita sangat terbalik ?"

"Ayolah Kyung.. Kekasihmu seribu kali jauh lebih baik dari Sehun."

"Tapi Jong-In tidak seputih Sehun, Lu."

Kulit setengah matang Jong-In adalah hal yang selalu mereka tertawakan disaat sedih seperti ini.

Mereka masih tertawa renyah ketika pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Yifan berdiri disana dengan kantung mata hitam. Pakaiannya rapi namun tidak dengan rambut pirangnya yang simpang siur.

Seketika hening. Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuk lehernya bingung dan memilih untuk keluar tanpa sepatah kata. Yifan memiringkan tubuh saat Kyungsoo melintas, memberinya akses keluar sebelum menutup pintu pelan.

Luhan menoleh keluar dinding kaca, menyembunyikan kornea mata yang menebal karena kehadiran Yifan. Lelaki itu mengetukkan telapak pantofel hitamnya berirama, ia berdiri lima detik disamping Luhan sebelum memilih duduk dijarak satu jengkal dari sang adik yang membisu.

"Lu.." panggilnya dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maafkan gege." Pinta Yifan tulus namun Luhan tidak bersuara sama sekali. "Seharusnya gege bisa menahan emosi. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang menyakitkan." Yifan menoleh pada Luhan, menarik dagu lancip sang adik untuk menatapnya.

Mata Luhan memerah benci, bukan hanya itu, pipinya nampak bengkak bernoda jari. Yifan terpukul lagi atas tindakan bodohnya semalam. "Biarkan gege mengobati lukamu." Yifan meraih batang berisi salep dari saku celananya. Ia membuka tutup mungilnya dengan pelan lalu setetes hangat jatuh di celah sofa diantara mereka.

"Gege menamparku." Yifan menoleh kesamping, hatinya diremas iblis hingga pecah kala menemukan wajah cantik Luhan penuh dengan lelehan air mata panas. "Sakit, ge.." Gadis itu mengaku dengan suara bergetar.

Yifan tidak sanggup. "Maafkan gege, Lu."Ia langsung mendekap tubuh menggigil Luhan dan membiarkan wajah jantannya menggenang oleh air mata. Penyesalan begitu mendalam membuat Yifan jadi lemah. Yifan tidak ingin melukai adik tersayangnya lagi.

"Apa dia lebih berharga daripada aku ?" Yifan menggeleng kuat. "Aku adikmu. Apa aku bukan lagi seseorang yang penting?" Lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya, mengusap rambut hitam Luhan yang tergerai ikal, sisa dari kepangan rambutnya yang dilepas beberapa waktu lalu oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tetap yang terpenting bagi gege." Yifan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan sayang. "Ini yang terakhir kalinya gege menyakitimu, Lu. Gege berjanji."

"Jangan menyakitiku hanya demi melindungi wanita itu." Luhan jujur. "Atau aku akan membencimu seumur hidup."

"Gege berjanji."

.

.

.

Sehun menggeram marah. Di tinjunya sofa mobil hingga Ravi dan lelaki dibalik stir itu terlonjak kaget. Sehun telah memantapkan diri, bahkan mengosongkan jadwal padatnya hanya untuk berkunjung ke toko kue Luhan, berharap menemukan gadis itu sedang menyusun kue di etalase seperti hari-hari belakangan. Sehun ingin menatapnya secara langsung dari jarak dekat, mungkin saja Sehun akan mendapat jawaban akan tindakan jantung dan tubuhnya yang berdesir panas setiap kali menyimpan sosok Luhan diretina matanya.

Tapi seolah telah diperingatkan, Luhan tidak keluar sama sekali. Gadis itu seperti bersembunyi di dalam peti mati hingga seseorangpun tidak bisa menemukannya. Termasuk Sehun.

"Ravi.."

"Ya, tuan."

"Bawa kue tart ini pulang untuk anakmu." Sehun melirik kotak berlapis kantong merah muda disebelah kanannya. "Aku tidak menginginkannya."

"Baik, tuan. Terimakasih."

Sehun tidak merespon, lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang nampak lebih suram dari biasanya. "Apa Wu Yifan sudah menandatangani surat perjanjiannya ?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Bagus." Mendadak wajah semuram abu rokok itu tersenyum licik. "Transfer uangnya secepat mungkin dan bawa Luhan kehadapanku."

"Siap, Tuan."

 _Aku telah membayarmu sangat mahal sayang.._

 _Jangan mengecewakanku dan mengangkanglah lebar-lebar.._

 _Akan ku penuhi seluruh sarafmu dengan kenikmatan hingga kita menegang dan terbakar hangus.._

 _Kita akan terbang, menuju puncak surga terindah didunia.._

 _Orgasmelah bersamaku.._

.

.

.

Yifan menerima sebuah pesan. Jantungnya berpacu tidak karuan mendapat pemberitahuan bahwa uang dalam jumlah melimpah telah berpindah ke dalam rekeningnya. Yifan meremas jemari kalut,merasa ragu sekaligus takut untuk meneruskan setengah perjalan rencana.

Tapi setiap kali ia merasa ragu, Selvi datang menghampiri dan memberi pemaksaan secara halus yang tidak sanggup Yifan tolak. Wanita itu menelponnya.

"Halo."

"Yifan, apa aku bisa diselamatkan ?" Selvi menyergap dengan nada penuh meminta belas kasihan dan selalu berhasil menjadikan Yifan lelaki gagap.

"Y-ya. Bisa sayang."

"Kau sudah mendapatkan uangnya ?"

"Ya."

Selvi bersorak diseberang, kegembiraan yang membuat Yifan tersenyum bangga diatas rasa bersalahnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Kau lelaki paling hebat."

"Aku juga."

Sambungan terputus dan Yifan mengacak rambut frustasi.

Besok malam, Yifan harus mengantarkan tumbalnya untuk dimakan rakus oleh si Kaisar kaya. Yifan tidak membayar sedikit untuk gadis cantik perawan yang bersedia menggantikan posisi Luhan. Berharap bahwa Kaisar itu tidak akan pernah curiga bahwa wanita yang dibawanya bukanlah sang adik tercinta.

 _Aku tidak akan memberikan Luhan pada sembarangan lelaki._

.

.

.

Malam itu tiba.

Yifan sudah siap dengan setelan resmi berwarna hitam dan kemeja abu-abu. Yifan menelpon seseorang lalu mengatakan ia akan menjemputnya lima belas menit lagi. Gadis diseberang setuju.

Hubungan dengan Luhan telah membaik, walau beberapa kali Yifan harus mengerang frustasi saat Luhan dan Selvi ingin dijadikan prioritas utama. Selvi harus mengalah dibawah kebohongan Yifan, karena lebih dari apapun, Yifan akan memenuhi janjinya untuk tidak melukai Luhan lagi hanya demi sang kekasih.

"Gege mau kemana ?"

Yifan sedang menjelajahi anak tangga, sekilas menoleh pada Luhan yang sedang duduk santai di sofa depan TV dengan setoples makanan ringan di tangannya. Yifan menghampiri adik cantiknya, duduk disisi gadis manja itu. Mencuri bulatan-bulatan renyah dari toples kaca.

"Gege akan pergi sebentar."

"Kemana ?"

"Kau terlalu kecil untuk tau."

"Apa menemui wanita itu ?"

Yifan menyentil kening Luhan yang menatapnya curiga.

"Bukan. Hanya bertemu teman sekolah."

"Apa gege sedang membohongiku ?"

Yifan tersenyum, langsung menyampirkan kecupan manis diujung hidung bangir Luhan. "Tidak, sayang." Yifan setengah jujur kali ini. Dia tidak pergi menemui Selvi. "Jangan kemana-mana. Tetaplah berada dirumah malam ini dan tunggu gege pulang."

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Jangan membantah. Kunci seluruh pintu rumah." Yifan bangkit dari duduknya. "Pulang nanti gege akan membacakanmu dongeng tidur." Yifan mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan kecupan manis dikening Luhan.

.

.

.

Yifan tiba di istana itu. Ia sendiri tidak tau pasti siapa yang telah meminjamkan uang padanya. Saat Yifan bertanya, lelaki bersuara berat (ravi) tidak akan menjawab apapun.

Sejenak Yifan mengerjab takjub. Istana ini berdiri kokoh dengan pilar-pilar putih menjulang tinggi keatas. Menyangga ukiran-ukiran rumit bergaya eropa klasik yang terlihat sangat berat. "Kita sampai." Yifan melirik pada gadis perawan disampingnya. "Baekhyun-ah.. Ayo."

Baekhyun _—perawan tumbal—_ itu digiring menuju sebuah ruangan, sedangkan Yifan menuju ruangan yang lain. Ketika lelaki suara berat melintasinya, jantung Yifan lepas. "Anda tidak bisa bermain-main dengan tuan kami. Anda telah melakukan kesalahan besar."

Apa itu sebuah ancaman ?

Apa yang tidak Yifan ketahui sebelum ini ?

Siapa Tuan mereka yang nampak kejam itu ?

.

.

.

Sehun telah menunggu dikamar ratu, kamar yang ia persiapkan khusus untuk malam ini. Tubuh putih kurus namun kekarnya dibalut kemeja hitam legam, memamerkan aura iblis tampan yang begitu kentara dengan tatapan membunuh.

Kedua tangannya yang dingin Sehun sembunyikan dibalik saku celana, berdiri dibelakang dinding kaca tebal yang melindunginya dari jahat angin malam. Rambut hitam legam yang Sehun biarkan jatuh membingkai dahinya tidak akan rusak.

Sehun disergap rasa tidak sabar. Gejolak dalam tubuhnya telah berimajinasi terlebih dahulu, merasakan panas menjalar bahkan sebelum Luhan tiba. Saat pintu dibelakangnya diketuk, Sehun tidak pernah merasa berdebar seperti ini. Ia terbakar hanya karena sebuah ketukan.

Pintu kamarnya terlalu mewah hanya untuk menimbulkan bunyi berdenyit kala dibuka, hanya suara berdentam yang jadi tanda bahwa daunnya sudah tertutup kembali. Perlahan Sehun memutar tubuh dengan rasa penasaran yang mencekik. Sehun ingin langsung menerjang tubuh Luhan ke pintu hingga roboh lalu menelanjanginya menggunakan gigi.

Astaga!

 _Ini bukanlah dirimu, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak pernah mengerang hanya untuk tidur dengan seorang wanita yang tidak memakai lipstick merah._

 _Sadarlah!_

"Luhan.. Selamat Datang di—" Sehun terdiam, rahangnya mengeras tiba-tiba dan gertakan giginya membuat iblis pun bergidik _ngeri_. "Siapa kau ?" tanyanya sadis hingga Baekhyun mengkerut takut.

"A-aku Luhan. Adik Wu Yifan."

"Keluar."

"Apa ?"

"KELUAR SEBELUM AKU MENCEKIKMU SAMPAI MATI!"

Tanpa sepatah katapun Baekhyun lari terbirit-birit memegang ujung gaun panjang berbelahnya. Sehun begitu menakutkan. Tepat setelah tubuh Baekhyun lolos dibalik pintu, suara berdentam keras hancur berserakan menggema tertahan. Walau tidak nyaring, tapi dentuman yang terdengar untuk ukuran ruangan kedap suara cukup membuat Baekhyun mengusap dadanya yang terbuka.

.

.

Yifan menunggu seorang diri. Duduk dengan segelas teh berbentuk bunga dalam cangkir berukir emas dihadapannya. Yifan meremas jemari gusar, apakah rencananya akan berhasil atau malah terbongkar ?

Lalu tak lama yang menyerap masuk di gendang telinganya adalah suara erangan marah diikuti beberapa barang pecah menakutkan. Yifan berdiri, reaksi dari paru-parunya yang berhenti menghirup udara. Ujung-ujung jari dinginnya mulai membiru. Tidak ada aliran darah yang mengalir.

Yifan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang saat pintu disampingnya terbuka mendadak, berdentam keras hingga nyaris patah. Sehun masuk dengan wajah berapi dilingkupi aura membunuh, sesuatu yang ikut membirukan bibir Yifan. Ravi dan empat orang pengawal menjadi buntut Sehun.

Sehun ?

Wajah Yifan menegang bukan main. Jangan katakan jika orang yang membeli adiknya adalah Oh Sehun. Tuhan!

"WU YI FAN!" panggil Sehun berteriak. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU!" Dada Sehun naik-turun sangat cepat, ada gumpalan emosi yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya. "Apa aku harus memperingatkanmu bahwa ada titisan darah iblis kejam mengalir dalam darahku ?!" Suara Sehun memelan namun dengan nada mengancam lebih kentara.

"A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau masih bertanya ?" Mata Sehun nyalang bukan main. "Apa kau berniat menipuku ?"

"Sehun, aku—"

"Apa kau tidak mengenalku, Wu Yi Fan ?" Sehun mendekati Yifan dengan bara panas penuh amarah. "Kau salah jika ingin bermain. Aku bukan orang yang baik hati untuk mengampuni!"

Yifan kaku.

"RAVI!"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Apa kau sudah menemukannya ?!"

"Ya. Mereka sudah tiba."

Sehun tersenyum mengejek pada Yifan. "Kau tidak bisa membodohiku, Yifan. Karena jika kau melakukannya, aku akan mencari jalanku yang lain. Jalan yang akan menyiksamu."

Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dibalik ancaman Sehun. Mendadak Yifan berpikir tentang keadaan Luhan. Apakah adiknya baik-baik saja dirumah ?

Namun secepat kilat semua jawaban dibenaknya terjawab kala mendapati teriakan-teriakan familiar dari belakang pintu. Suara gadis mungil itu..

"Lepaskan!"

"LUHAN!"

"Gege! Tolong aku!"

"LEPASKAN ADIKKU BAJINGAN!"

Yifan tidak akan bisa menyentuh Sehun jika ke empat pengawalnya siap sedia menyergap Yifan, memberikannya pukulan sakit setiap kali Yifan memberontak. Hasilnya Luhan akan berteriak histeris, ikut memberontak pula.

"Kau.." Sehun tersenyum licik mencengkram dagu lancip Luhan. "Milikku." Aku-nya kemudian berlalu. "Bawa mereka berdua ke kamar."

.

.

.

Pintu kamar terkunci dari Luar. Yifan di borgol pada sebuah tiang tegap yang menghadap langsung ke ranjang, sedangkan Luhan terus berusaha melepas cengkraman Sehun dari pergelangan tanganannya.

"Kau tau akibat kebohongan yang telah kau lakukan ?"

Yifan tidak bisa menjawab, mulutnya disekap oleh plaster hitam super rekat. Yifan hanya bisa memberontak dengan gerakan tubuh, namun semua itu membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

"Jika saja kau menepati perjanjian kita, semua ini tidak akan terjadi."

"Lepaskan !" Suara melengking tersiksa Luhan membuat Sehun menoleh. Sehun memang tidak pernah salah dalam mengamati wanita, Luhan cantik luar biasa bahkan tanpa make up. Sehun semakin bergairah.

"Kau cantik sayang." Sehun membelai rahang Luhan namun wanita itu memalingkan wajah; menepis sentuhannya. "Sayang sekali kau harus berakhir dengan menyerahkan tubuhmu padaku."

Luhan terbelalak, Ia terpaku kaget sesaat sebelum rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya ketika tubuhnya didorong jatuh ke ranjang lalu dinaiki oleh Sehun sebatas pinggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ucapnya berusaha bangkit melawan, namun Sehun mendorongnya hingga jatuh untuk kedua kali. "Jangan menyentuhku!"

Sehun tidak peduli, Ia tolehkan pandangannya pada bunyi besi meraung diarah samping, tersenyum puas kala mata Yifan memerah garang namun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Geraman suara marahnya begitu manakutkan.

"Yifan.." panggil Sehun sarkastik. "Tidakkah kau ingat 10 tahun lalu ? Tidakkah kau ingat dengan Irene ?" Yifan terdiam kaku. "Iya. Irene. Kekasih yang sangat kucintai." Sehun mengingatkan dengan cara kejam. "Kenapa kau menidurinya dan membuat adikmu harus menerima semua ini ?"

"Apa?"

Luhan menyaut dalam ketidakpercayaan. Sehun memfokuskan diri pada gadis cantiknya lagi, tidak peduli pada geraman dan suara berontak Yifan ditiang samping mereka.

"Kau harus memuaskanku karena kebodohan kakakmu."

"Lepasmmppttt."

Yifan semakin kuat menggeram ketika Luhan dicumbui gila oleh Sehun. Adiknya dipagut penuh paksaan. Luhan meronta lemah, kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan nafsu Sehun. Kancing kemeja Luhan direnggut hingga terlepas, tercecer berguling kesana kemari; sampai di kaki Yifan.

Sehun menarik tubuh, duduk mengangkangi Luhan lalu membuka kancing-kancing kemeja hitam mahalnya yang langsung di pesan dari Perancis. Sehun membuang bajunya sembarang, mulai menindih Luhan lagi. Gadis itu tetap memberontak, dan di puncak amarah karena kancing kemejanya yang terenggut, Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun terlempar kesamping.

Gadis itu bergerak secepat kilat, mengatupkan belahan kemejanya yang terbuka dengan sebelah tangan lalu berlari kencang menuju Yifan.

Sial! Plaster dimulut Yifan terlalu rekat.

Luhan menoleh waspada kebelakang, dan benar saja, Sehun sudah berada dibelakangnya dan langsung menariknya seperti binatang peliharaan. Menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke ranjang lalu menduduki selangkangannya dengan kuat. Luhan berteriak nyaring namun tidak diperdulikan.

Ia sedang diperkosa. Didepan mata kakak kandungnya.

Sehun menarik kemeja Luhan paksa kemudian membuangnya tanpa tujuan. Yifan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain hanya geraman yang mungkin bisa memutuskan pita suara. Apalagi ketika adik mungilnya itu berusaha mempertahankan bra-nya yang ingin disingkarkan oleh Sehun, Yifan bersumpah ia ingin membunuh Sehun.

Wanita tidaklah sebanding dengan Pria. Luhan menutup mata saat bra-nya dibuang lalu payudaranya di permainkan sesuka hati oleh mulut bajingan Sehun. lengan rantingnya memukul wajah dan bahu Sehun, tapi lelaki itu tampaknya tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Sehun terus meremas payudaranya dan menjilat puting merah mudanya. Luhan menangis terisak, masih memberontak ganas.

Sehun mendudukinya lagi, meraih kepala ikat pinggang bermerk lalu membukanya santai, menakutkan bagi Luhan untuk berpikir. Apalagi saat Sehun beralih pada kancing hotpantsnya, Luhan panik menjadi-jadi.

Luhan ikut bangkit lalu menyingkirkan tangan keras Sehun yang tetap menjalankan aksi. Sampai saat Luhan berteriak keras dihadapan Sehun lalu tidak pikir panjang meludahi wajah Sehun, lelaki itu berang bukan main. Ditatapnya Luhan dengan tatapan membunuh, nyali Luhan sudah menciut takut, tapi tetap melihat Sehun dengan sinar menantang.

Sehun meraih tisu diatas meja nakas, mengusap liur kebencian Luhan yang mendarat diwajahnya. Luhan terdiam sejenak, berhenti memberontak dan berpikir keras tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Apa Sehun akan menghukumnya ?

"Beraninya kau!"

Sehun mengerang marah lalu tanpa aba-aba membuka kancing hotpants Luhan dengan kekejian meningkat. Luhan melawan lagi, dan saat itu pula emosi Sehun menjadi satu. "DIAMLAH!"

PLAAAKKK!

Luhan roboh berserta air mata kepedihan, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar dan pipinya memanas. Luhan tidak cukup punya kekuatan lagi untuk menahan Sehun yang melorotkan hotpants beserta celana dalamnya dalam satu kali hentakan. Luhan telanjang bugil. Gadis itu menutup matanya yang berair, tidak sanggup kala melihat pergelangan tangan Yifan mulai berdarah karena terus mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol dan tiang; ingin menyelamatkannya.

Sehun mengangkangi Luhan dengan senyum licik, meneliti seberapa indah makhluk yang mampu membuatnya memanas dalam satu kali tatapan itu. Dan ia terkekeh bangga.

 _Sang gairah._

"Yifan.." Sehun menoleh pada Yifan yang terengah; lelah meronta. "Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menikahi adikku sendiri." Ujarnya geli penuh kebejatan. "Tubuh dan wajahnya tidak mengecewakan. Adikmu menggairahkanku."

Satu hentakan lagi Yifan tunjukkan, melukai tangannya sendiri untuk bertambah perih.

Sehun memulai aksi bajingannya, mengecup setiap inci tubuh Luhan yang telah lemah melawan, menjadikan Luhan makanan yang bisa dijilat sesuka hati. Kepala Sehun semakin menurun lalu berhenti pada pusar keindahan Luhan, memperhatikannya seksama dan membuat Luhan bersemu dalam kebencian.

Luhan benci melihat mata Sehun yang memancarkan gairah penuh.

Lelaki itu mulai mendekat lalu mengecup mesra kewanitaannya; mungkin wanita lain akan memerah bahagia, namun bagi Luhan, hal tersebut menjijikkan. Sehun menjilat sesuatu yang membuat Luhan mengerang tertahan. Perpaduan rasa berdesir membakar tubuh dan ketidakrelaan menghasilkan perasaan terhina.

Luhan menilik pedih kepala Sehun yang terbenam diselangkangannya, bermain-main keji pada vagina gadis perawan malang yang sial itu adalah dirinya. Dari sisa-sisa kekuatan yang telah merapuh, Luhan bangkit lagi, berusaha menyingkirkan kepala Sehun dengan menjambak rambut hitam pekat lelaki itu muak. "Kau Bajingan!" Semburnya dalam isak tangis. "Kau lebih hina dari binatang!"

Sehun mendongak, menatap marah pada Luhan yang telah berani menghinanya, mengatakan Sehun lebih hina dari binatang. Sehun tersinggung dan hal tersebut tentu saja membuat amarahnya menyala hebat.

"Apa ?" Ia bangkit, membalas tatapan penuh luka Luhan dengan sinar mata membunuh kejam. "Aku ? Lebih hina dari binatang ?" Sehun terkekeh geli. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dia ?" Telunjuknya menuju pada Yifan yang berhenti mengerang sejenak. "Dia, saudara yang paling kau sayangi, menjualmu! Lalu apakah dia lebih baik daripada aku ?!"

"Keparat Kau Oh Sehun!"

PLAAAKKKK!

Luhan tersungkur untuk yang kedua kali, kali ini lebih parah karena tepi bibirnya tampak sobek dan berdarah; Suara erangan marah Yifan terdengar lagi. Yifan tidak pernah rela adiknya diperlakukan kasar oleh siapapun. Yifan selalu memperlakukan Luhan seperti keramik mahal.

Sehun melepas celana tergesa, Luhan memalingkan wajah begitu sadar bahwa gairah Sehun benar-benar menyala. Terbukti dari sesuatu yang menyenggol selangkangannya keras. Sehun bahkan masih bisa menegang disaat berseteru. Lelaki itu benar-benar penzinah yang handal.

Menuruti gejolak tubuh lelakinya yang dibungkus amarah atas penolakan Luhan, Sehun langsung menindih tubuh tak berdaya itu, mencumbu setiap jengkal leher serta payudaranya. Ada isak tangis dan erangan marah dari dua bersaudara yang Sehun siksa.

Kelelakian Sehun mencari lubang yang telah ia bayar sangat mahal pada Yifan dan Sehun menemukannnya. Lubang sempit milik gadis manis pembakar gelora. Lubang vagina Luhan.

Gairah Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, Ia menusukkan separuh kelelakianya keras. Luhan berteriak nyaring hingga tubuhnya melengkung keatas, mendemonstrasikan rasa sakit atas tusukan dibagian bawahnya. Bibir Luhan menganga dan airmatanya keluar sebesar butir peluh.

Sehun belum berhasil, Ia belum tenggelam penuh. Ada dinding yang membuat matanya membulat lalu tersenyum penuh rasa puas. Sehun melirik Yifan, memperlihatkan senyuman kepuasaan. "Kau menjaga adikmu dengan sangat baik." Beritahunya. "Kau punya iman yang sangat kuat untuk tidak mengacau adikmu yang luar biasa cantik ini." Sehun terkekeh jahat. "Terimakasih karena memberikannya padaku. Wu-Yi-Fan."

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuh Luhan terlonjak melengkung ke atas. Sehun mendesak vaginanya lebih keras hingga penuh oleh benda keras. Sakit. Luhan tidak bisa bersuara lagi untuk mengutarakan seberapa sakit saat dindingnya diterobos masuk. Sesuatu yang menjijikkan terasa mengalir. Luhan menangis putus asa saat melirik sprai putih dibawahnya memerah; menghinanya, seolah memberitahu bahwa Luhan bukanlah seorang perawan lagi. Kesuciannya direnggut oleh iblis bernama Oh Sehun.

Luhan melirik kabur pada Yifan, lelaki itu mengerang hingga urat-urat lehernya menegang hampir putus. Tubuh laki-laki itu roboh, terkulai lumpuh. Yifan menangis keras. Dia menyaksikan adik kandung yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya diperkosa keji didepan matanya. Dan semua itu, karena kesalahan yang ia ciptakan.

Yifan mengingkari janjinya lagi. Ingkar atas janji untuk tidak melukai Luhan hanya demi wanita itu. Luhan akan membencinya seumur hidup jika saja Luhan tau semua hal yang terjadi padanya adalah karena Yifan ingin menyelamatkan Selvi. Kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

.

.

Tau ah kenapa gue malah post FF ini. Sebenarnya gue udah bikin FF hunhan lain yang so sweet, tapi karena gue habis baca novel Santy Agatha 'Sleep With The Devil', gue jadinya terinspirasi. Tapi gue gak plagiat loh ya, walaopun mungkin ada sedikit kesamaan, tapi ini hasil buah pemikiran gue sendiri.

Ya udah deh.. Kangen sama readers semua. Udah lama banget ya gue gak update :D

Dan bagi reader yang namanya 'Selvi', gue disini gak bermaksud apapun untuk menyinggung kalian. Gue Cuma pake namanya doang, soalnya itu nama mantan abang gue yang gak gue suka. Waks waks waks.

Jadi mohon maaf banget kalo ada yang merasa tersinggung dengan penggunaan nama itu.

Okay! Silahkan sedekah di kotak review :D

Saranghae :* :* :*


	2. Chapter 2

**-HUNHAN APRIL PASSION—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan melirik kabur pada Yifan, lelaki itu mengerang hingga urat-urat lehernya menegang hampir putus. Tubuh laki-laki itu roboh, terkulai lumpuh. Yifan menangis keras. Dia menyaksikan adik kandung yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya diperkosa keji didepan matanya. Dan semua itu, karena kesalahan yang ia ciptakan.

Yifan mengingkari janjinya lagi. Ingkar atas janji untuk tidak melukai Luhan hanya demi wanita itu. Luhan akan membencinya seumur hidup jika saja Luhan tau semua hal yang terjadi padanya adalah karena Yifan ingin menyelamatkan Selvi. Kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HUNjustforHAN-**

 **-Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-DESIRE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun menggeram nyaring penuh rasa nikmat sebelum jatuh menimpa tubuh binasa Luhan. Ia tidak lagi peduli pada airmata si cantik yang terus saja mengalir selama percintaan mereka. Luhan disetubuhi, tidak, lebih dari itu, ia diperkosa dengan biadab.

Ini orgasme kedua mereka. Orgasme yang Sehun damba dan orgasme yang sangat dipaksakan oleh Luhan. Luhan juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menembus puncak kenikmatan itu saat batinnya tersiksa, tapi ada waktu dimana Sehun membelai tubuh penasarannya penuh kelembutan yang membuaikan, menyeret Luhan hanyut perlahan lalu menghentaknya keras dan mereka menyemburkan lender-lendir cinta bercampur kepuasan sepihak secara bersamaan.

Yifan sudah dipindahkan ke ruang lain, ruang yang Luhan sendiri tidak dapat menebak dimana. Atau mungkin saja Sehun telah menyuruh para pengawal bertubuh kekarnya itu untuk melempar Yifan ke rumah mereka. Rumah kedamaian. Setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki sifat kemanusiaan yang kecil jika tidak membunuh Yifan.

Ada rasa perih mengingat bagaimana Yifan memberontak hebat ingin mencekik Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan orgasme pertama setelah melaksanakan kehendak bejatnya pada Luhan, namun sebaliknya, Yifan-lah yang harus tersungkur keluar darah menerima pukulan-pukulan bengis pengawal Sehun.

Tentu saja Luhan berteriak agar pukulan itu dihentikan, namun ia tidak bisa kemana-mana selain memegang selimut yang sudah baik hati Sehun lapisi pada tubuh polos mereka. Jika Luhan ingin berlari memeluk Yifan, maka Luhan harus menerima konsekuensi berupa telanjang didepan 6 pasang mata laki-laki.

Tidak! Cukup untuk telanjang bugil di depan Sehun.

Sehun berbisik dibelakangnya dengan kejam. "Jika kau ingin pukulan di tubuh dan wajah kakakmu berhenti, kau bisa melakukannya sayang." Luhan melirik kebelakang pundaknya segera. Ada aura hitam menyelubungi mata coklat kelabus milik Sehun yang penuh akal licik. "Berikan aku orgasme kedua, ketiga, dan selanjutnya hingga aku puas."

"Kau biadab!"

ARRGGHHH!

"GEGE!"

"Satu perlawanan darimu sama dengan satu tingkat pukulan untuk Yifan. Kau suka melihat kakakmu berdarah seperti itu ?" Sehun memainkan rambut kusut Luhan, memutar helai-helainya pada jari telunjuk seperti sebuah peringatan. "Atau.. Mengangkanglah untukku. Dengan begitu Yifan bisa tidur tenang di rumah kalian malam ini."

Sehun memang bajingan, berotak biadap dan berhati binatang. Ia memanfaatkan wanita berserta kelemahannya hanya untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu belaka. Luhan sangat membenci lelaki seperti itu. Benci hingga ke saraf pusat.

.

.

Sehun melempar tubuhnya kesamping, terlentang. Sedang Luhan langsung berbalik memunggunginya, meringis kala rasa sakit menyergap selangkangan dengan tajam. Bau sperma Sehun menguar dan Luhan mengutuk karena harus menciumnya; sperma itu bercampur bau amis darah perawannya yang dibobol Sehun dengan tindakan tidak terpuji.

"Luhan.." panggil Sehun dalam nada suara rendah. "Mulai sekarang, kamar ini milikmu." Luhan tebelalak sempurna namun tetap bertingkah tidak peduli. Setiap kata yang Sehun ucapkan selalu terdengar seperti hinaan baginya.

"Kalau begitu musnahkan kamar ini! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Tidak masalah." Sehun ikut menyampingkan tubuh menghadap punggung belakang polos Luhan."Setidaknya aku masih punya puluhan kamar untukmu. Namun maaf jika kamar yang lain tidak semewah disini."

"Kau menyiapkan kamar untuk para pelacurmu ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menyetubuhi mereka dirumah." Sehun menjalari pinggang Luhan dengan lengan kekarnya. "Mereka wanita murahan, tidak pantas untuk tidur dirumahku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Kenapa kau memperkosaku disini ?"

"Ku pikir kau tidak mau disamakan dengan wanita murahan."

Luhan bungkam. Ia sudah sangat lemah dan tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk menerjang Sehun dengan berbagai pukulan. Tapi selama mulut mungilnya masih bisa membantah setiap ucapan Sehun, Luhan akan berusaha mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar untuk membalas tindakan tidak bermoral Sehun padanya.

Luhan menahan napas ketika merasa jari-jari kokoh Sehun mulai merambat menuju buah dadanya yang terbuka. Tidak lagi! Luhan tidak mau disetubuhi lagi! Ia lelah. Sangat lelah dengan keretakan hati parah. "Aku ingin pulang!" Pintanya penuh nada memaksa lalu menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sehun yang telah berhasil menangkup payudaranya.

"Pulang kemana, sayang ?"

"Rumahku!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu"

"Terserah!Aku tidak memerlukan izin darimu!" Luhan menggebu marah, beranjak sesekali meringis saat rasa perih menyerang selangkangannya lagi. Tapi Luhan harus berhati keras jika tidak ingin dijadikan kelinci pemuas hawa nafsu. Jadi dengan menggigit bibirnya yang tercetak nada merah kering diujung (akibat tampara Sehun) dan menahan rasa pedih, Luhan menggapai-gapai hampa pakaiannya yang tidak lagi berbentuk dilantai marmer dingin istana Sehun.

Luhan berhasil meraih kemeja putihnya. "Kau tidak akan kemana-mana." Suara tenang beraroma tegas dibelakangnya membuat Luhan tertegun sejenak. Sehun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan terlihat seperti seorang budak miskin; budak yang harus menjilat debu disepatu majikan mereka kala kotor.

Sehun dapat melihat amarah Luhan membara lagi lewat genggaman tangan yang meremas kemeja putih itu hingga mengusut parah. "Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengaturku!" Lihatkan, Luhan tidak pernah lelah melawan.

Si cantik memungut pakaian yang bisa ia jangkau, tidak peduli dibelakangnya Sehun memperhatikan perlawanan kecut Luhan dengan mata sinis. Tidak ada yang bisa melawannya, tidak juga dengan Luhan.

"Lepaskan baju itu!" Sehun memperingatkan, tegas, penuh nada memerintah.

Luhan sama sekali tidak menanggapi alarm peringatan yang telah digetarkan Sehun, dalam otaknya telah penuh rasa ingin pergi dari kamar ini, rumah ini atau segala hal yang berbaur nama Sehun didalamnya. Aku tidak akan tunduk pada iblis! teriaknya dalam hati.

"Luhan! Kau tidak mendengarku!"

Luhan sudah siap dengan tangan berisi kemeja tanpa kancingnya dan juga hotpants menggulung celana dalam yang di pelorotkan Sehun. Malam ini, bahkan sekarang, Luhan sangat sangat ingin pulang lalu mengguyur diri dibawah shower dingin agar dosa-dosa Sehun yang menempel pada tubuhnya luntur dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

"Luhan!"

"…."

"BUANG BAJU ITU ATAU AKU AKAN MEMPERKOSAMU LAGI! SEKARANG!"

Sial!

Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa pertahanannya tidak akan berbuah, kekuasaan Sehun membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat, meloloskan sebuah isakan yang ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa jadi cengeng begini setiap kali Sehun memaksakan kehendaknya.

"A-aku.." Luhan terbata karena napasnya terasa sengal. "Aku hanya ingin pulang."

"Kau tidak akan pulang kemana-mana."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?"

"Aku menginginkanmu." _Sejak pertama kau telah membuat tubuhku terbakar. Jauh dari itu, aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa rasa ingin memilikimu menguasai pikiran dan hatiku hingga rasanya aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang akan membawamu pergi._

"Tidak! Kau tidak menginginkanku! Kau hanya menjadikanku alat balas dendam! Kau kejam!"

"Aku ? Kau yakin aku yang paling kejam ?" Sehun membuang napas mencela. "Bukan. Bukan aku sayang. Tapi kakakmu."

"Jangan melemparkan kesalahanmu pada orang lain! Bajingan!"

Sehun tersinggung akan umpatan Luhan, di cengkramnya dagu lancip itu cukup kuat hingga Luhan merasa rahangnya bisa saja retak bahkan patah jika Sehun tidak melepaskannya dalam waktu lama. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menyakitimu dengan berkata jujur. Tapi kau memancingku untuk melukaimu, sayang."

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun, namun lelaki itu terlalu kuat mencengkram dagunya hingga usaha Luhan tidak berarti apapun. "Kakakmu! Dia menjualmu padaku seharga satu bilik kamar apartement termewah di kawasan Gangnam!" Sehun berujar nyaring bersama dengan nada puas dan bangga didalamnya. Bangga sekali menyebutkan bahwa ia telah membeli Luhan dengan uangnya yang bertimbun seperti harta karun.

Luhan menggeleng keras; sangat tidak percaya. "Tidak! Kakakku bukalah iblis sepertimu!" Yifan tidak mungkin setega itu padanya. Sehun pasti hanya sedang menghasut.

"Kau gadis keras kepala." Sehun bergerak cepat membuka laci kedua yang menyatu dengan meja nakas, meraih secarik kertas dan langsung melemparkannya tepat pada wajah Luhan. "Kau punya mata untuk membaca, kan ?"

Luhan meraup kertas itu dalam apitan jari, menelusuri tulisan dengan angka nol berjejer rapi panjang. Slip Bank. Ada banyak angka nol bergandengan, sekitar enam buah dan semuanya dihitung dalam USD. Luhan tidak sanggup untuk mengalikan semuanya kedalam Won. Pening. Matanya menjelajah lagi dan lima detik kemudian, Luhan terperangah hebat.

Ada nama Ravi tersebut sebagai pengirim dan Wu Yi Fan sebagai pihak penerima.

Benarkah ?

Lalu siapa Ravi ? Apa lelaki yang menjadi kepala geng dari pengawal-pengawal yang menggiring Yifan keluar tadi ?

"Gege.." Gumam Luhan sambil menggeleng tidak percaya. "Gege tidak mungkin melakukan ini padaku! Kau pasti hanya menjebak!"

"Kau gadis bodoh! Tidak, kau bukan gadis lagi," Sehun tersenyum berkuasa. "Kau wanitaku sekarang." Ucapnya penuh nada kepuasan.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu!" Luhan merasa benar-benar muak akan pengakuan kepemilikan Sehun atas dirinya. "Kembalikan aku pada kakakku!"

"Kau mau kembali pada lelaki itu ?" Sehun berdecih mengejek, diraihnya satu lembar kertas lagi dalam laci yang sama dan melemparkannya pada wajah Luhan juga dengan cara yang sama. Merendahkan. "Bacalah dengan lantang."

Pusing dikepala Luhan bertambah. Kenapa ia harus memegang kertas-kertas ini ? Apa lagi yang terdapat disana ? Apakah Sehun mau memamerkan uang-uangnya yang membuat otak Luhan berputar-putar saat menghitung jumlah 'nol'nya ?

Ia sangat tidak mengerti ilmu ekonomi.

Luhan membuka kertas itu perlahan karena merasakan ada debaran hebat penuh rasa ragu berbisik ditelinganya untuk jangan pernah membuka kertas tersebut apalagi membaca setiap kata-kata yang tercantum.

Keras kepala.

Beberapa kali Yifan mengatakan julukan itu pada Luhan, dan sekarang terbukti. Luhan akan menyesali sifat keras kepala yang menggodanya untuk membuka kertas tersebut.

' _ **Pihak pertama akan menerima uang dengan jumlah seperti yang tertera di poin ketiga dari pihak kedua, dan pihak pertama akan menjadikan pihak ketiga bernama 'Wu Lu Han' sebagai jaminan atas pinjaman terhadap pihak kedua. Selama pihak pertama belum mengembalikan pinjaman tersebut, maka pihak ketiga masih menjadi milik pihak kedua seutuhnya."**_

 _ **Yang bertanda tangan, WU YI FAN.'**_

Tuhan!

Apalagi sekarang ?

Luhan menangkup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar tidak percaya. Tidak mungkin orang itu Wu Yi Fan; kakak yang selalu ia banggakan, kakak yang selalu berkorban apapun deminya, kakak yang rela melakukan apapun hanya untuknya. Yifan tidak sebejat itu!

"Aku anak tunggal, jadi aku tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki saudara. Tapi satu hal yang bisa ku pastikan, jika aku memiliki adik perempuan aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya kepada siapapun hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan _ketelanjangan_ kekasihku." Sehun berdecih mengejek, " Yifan menjualmu demi seorang pelacur."

Luhan belum sempat menambal sobekan dihatinya dan Sehun mengatakan hal yang semakin membuatnya sulit bernapas. Ia menggeleng beberapa kali hingga bulir-bulir air matanya terbang tak berarah.

"Apa maksudmu ?! Yifan tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut! Yifan telah berjanji padaku dan dia tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya!"

"Lalu kau pikir untuk apa dia datang ke perusahaanku ?" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan dan melihat bibir mungil terluka Luhan bergetar menolak kebenaran. "Wanita Korea-Jerman itu dikontrak bugil dan kakakmu yang _sok_ pahlawan itu ingin menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Membayar denda dengan meminjam uang kepadaku dan menjadikan KAU sebagai alat pembayarnya! Dia menjualmu, Luhan! Yifan menjualmu demi menyelamatkan KEKASIHNYA!"

Penghasut!

Luhan tau kata tersebut telah terngiang dalam otaknya, namun mendapati kemungkinan bahwa Yifan menjualnya untuk di perkosa oleh Sehun hanya karena ingin menyelamatkan Selvi dari ketelanjangan, Luhan merasa hampa bukan main.

Selvi pelacur yang sudah ditiduri banyak laki-laki, untuk apa Yifan menyelamatkan wanita yang dengan senang hati melepas bajunya telanjang bugil hanya demi setumpuk uang.

Luhan tidak sadar meremas tumpukan pakaian ditangannya lalu menghempaskan mereka penuh amarah. Sehun tersenyum tipis; licik, karena berhasil membuat Luhan menggeram berbara panas. Luhan akan membenci Yifan, terlebih Selvi, jadi Sehun akan bertingkah seperti seorang penolong dengan menyediakan rumah beserta seluruh keperluan lengkap dengan pelayan hanya untuk Luhan.

 _Gadis pembakar gairahnya._

 _Gairah Oh Sehun._

"Kau bisa membalas pelacur itu." Sehun berkata santai, tidak khawatir dengan mata Luhan yang berapi-api. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan demi menghancurkannya. Hancur lebih dari apa yang kau rasakan." Lelaki itu merayunya, Luhan sadar, namun entah mengapa Luhan tetap tertarik untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Luhan terlalu geram ingin melumat habis tubuh Selvi dalam kunyahan lapar, memotong satu persatu tubuhnya tanpa membunuh pelacur itu terlebih dahulu lalu melihat wanita tersebut meraik seperti anjing yang diseret lehernya sebelum dicambuk malaikat hingga bernanah di neraka.

"Pelacur seperti dia, aku bisa _menyumbat_ vaginanya dengan lembar-lembar dolar lalu melempar tubuhnya kembali ke daratan Jerman dan terkubur disana. Aku bisa membuatnya tidak kembali pada kakakmu, Luhan. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan ?"

Luhan terdiam seribu basa, namun Sehun yakin wanita tersebut sedang memikirkan tawaran yang ia olah semenarik mungkin.

"Aku bisa melakukan semuanya untukmu, asalkan…" Perhatian Luhan teralih pada senyum miring Sehun sepenuhnya. "Kau menjadi milikku. Menjadi wanitaku. Dan menjadi gairahku."

 _Jangan membantah dan tidurlah malam ini.._

 _Hari-hari panjang akan menyambutmu mulai esok.._

 _Bersiaplah.._

 _Gairahku.._

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengerjab tidak yakin kala terdengar suara rintih tarikan kait gorden yang ter _sibak_ , cahaya silau membangunkannya. Luhan menarik tubuh bersandar seiring mata sipitnya terkuap-kuap tidak yakin. Tubuhnya tetap polos dengan selimut yang terus ia apit didada, tidak ingin mempertunjukkan kepada siapapun lagi bentuk payudara yang Sehun kulum tadi malam.

Luhan meringis ketika nyeri itu datang lagi diselangkangannya yang tidak lagi perawan. Ada suara cekikikan kecil dan Luhan menemui dua orang pelayan wanita sedang berbicara lewat telepati. Mereka pasti mengira aku pelacur, kesalnya dalam hati.

Mendadak Luhan menginginkan seseorang untuk membelanya, Yifan selalu begitu, membela Luhan untuk hal-hal yang benar ataupun netral. Tapi Luhan sadar, Yifan tidak akan pernah seperti itu lagi. Dia telah berubah. Lebih tepatnya diubah oleh seorang rubah wanita yang Luhan ingin cabik mulut _lamis_ nya.

Jadi sekarang siapa yang bisa membela Luhan ?

Tidak tau kenapa Luhan melirik sisi disamping kanannya, penuh rasa berharap bahwa tubuh Sehun masih tergolek lelah disana dan memberikan tatapan membunuh pada pelayan muda tersebut hingga bulu diseluruh tubuh mereka meremang _ngeri._

Tapi..

Iblis itu telah hilang..

Luhan terbiasa dibela saat mendesak seperti ini, terkadang Yifan, Kyungsoo atau oleh pelayan yang bekerja di toko kue mereka. Ia tidak biasa diperlakukan kasar seperti apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya. Pakaian anda sudah kami siapkan, air hangat anda juga telah kami siapkan, dan Tuan Oh Sehun menunggu anda untuk sarapan dibawah."

"Oh Sehun ?"

"Ya. Tuan Besar menunggu anda di meja makan 15 menit lagi."

"Katakan padanya aku jiik makan satu meja dengan penzinah!"

"T-tapi—"

"Bisakah kalian keluar dari kamarku sekarang ?"

Kamarku ?

 _Astaga! Kenapa aku jadi sensitif seperti ini?_

Luhan beranjak dari ranjang bulu-bulu angsa yang disediakan Sehun, membawa ikut serta selimut tebalnya menjadi juntaian panjang mengekor. Saat didepan pintu kamar mandi Luhan menghela napas panjang. Ia lepas selimut tebal tersebut dari tubuhnya dramatis, menyerap serpihan rasa dingin menyengat kulit sebelum melangkah menuju kolam susu dengan tubuh telanjang.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh kamar mandi tersebut dilapis oleh kaca tebal, jadi saat Luhan meninggalkan pemandian ratunya, semua berembun menguap; kabut.

Luhan tidak memakai jubah mandi karena kecerobohan tangannya yang melepas jubah tesebut pada lantai basah. Ia merutuki diri sendiri kala melihat hanya handuk putih sebatas setengah paha yang mampu melindungi tubuhnya.

"Kau mencari masalah." Luhan teperanjat, menemukan tungkai seseorang duduk bersila di salah satu kursi santai bermeja bulat disudut kamar. Sehun disana. "Bukankah sudah kusiapkan jubah mandi untukmu ?" Sehun menatap dingin beserta tungkai-tungkai panjangnya yang bersilang sombong.

Luhan merunduk, refleks memeluk dadanya sendiri sebagai sebuah perlindungan. "A-aku menjatuhkannya."

 _Kau pembakar gairah sial! Masih terlalu pagi Sehun! Jangan terbangun! Tenanglah disana dan jadi anak baik!_

Lelaki itu mendesah tersiksa. "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu." Ia menunjuk roti lapis dan segelas susu di meja dengan dagu. Dagu runcing itu tampak lebih berfungsi daripada jari telunjuk. "Hari pertama dan kau sudah membantahku."

"Aku tidak suka diperintah."

"Jangan membuatku kesal, Luhan!" Napas Sehun memanas, Luhan merasakannya. "Aku bukanlah orang yang sabar dipagi hari!"

"Aku bukan budakmu!"

"Duduklah dan habiskan sarapanmu." _Oh Ya Tuhan. Aku tidak pernah menahan kesabaran hanya demi seorang wanita._

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Luhan! Ku peringatkan sekali lagi untuk tidak menyulut emosiku!"

"Pergi kau, bajingan!"

Bajingan ?

Gadis kecil keparat!

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah marah; tersinggung akan kata 'bajingan' yang terlontar dari bibir manis Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan harus mundur beberapa langkah demi mengimbangi rasa takut akan sosok Sehun, apalagi saat Sehun melangkah tergesa dan terlihat ingin menggigitnya hidup-hidup seperti anjing menggigit tulang.

Arrgghh!

Luhan meringis, sebuah hasil dari sikap pembangkangnya. Tubuh mungil itu terhempas di dinding luar kamar mandi yang dingin, kedua lengannya dicengkram naik hanya oleh sebelah tangan Sehun. Selipan handuk didadanya hampir terlepas; Luhan panik akan ancaman untuk telanjang lagi.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk jangan melawanku! Kau milikku sekarang! Dan aku bebas melakukan apapun terhadapmu!

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

"JANGAN MELAWANKU, LUHAN!"

"AARGH! Sehun..Sakit.. " Luhan meringis perih. "Lepas.." ia memohon dengan nada lemah.

Saat itu juga Sehun sadar jika cengkramannya menguat saat emosinya bertambah naik. Ia melukai Luhan.

Napas lelaki itu berantakan khawatir, "Maaf.." ujarnya kalah tanpa sadar lalu membiarkan pergelangan tangan kemerahan Luhan terkulai lemah.

Setetes airmata Luhan tumpahkan lagi pagi ini, hari pertama. Wanita itu berubah sendu secara mendadak; tidak ada lagi bintik-bintik melawan dimatanya. "Aku hanya ingin memakai pakaianku." Ia menghapus biji air terhina yang jatuh dipipi. "Bolehkah?" memohon dengan nada belas kasihan.

Sehun tertegun diam. Batin Luhan seperti sangat tertekan saat berada disisinya. Apa Sehun sangat menakutkan ?

"Tunggulah. Ada pelayan yang akan membantumu."

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri dibalkon kamar, meremas besi bulat yang menjadi pembatas agar tidak melangkah lebih jauh atau tubuhnya bisa remuk terhempas kebawah. Luhan mengamati keadaan sekeliling, matanya redup begitu mendapati fakta bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun celah yang bisa meloloskannya pergi. Istana Sehun bagaikan penjara yang dijaga oleh ribuan gurita ber _tentakel_ panjang.

 _Sampai kapan aku akan menjadi pelacur Sehun disini ?_

Satu jam yang lalu Luhan sudah dipersiapkan. Kemeja putih lengan panjang tipisnya dibungkus rok merah setengah paha; ketat dan sangat menyiksa. Rambutnya digelung tidak rapi keatas oleh hairstyle professional membentuk sarang burung yang menawan. Ia sendiri sempat berpikir apakah Sehun punya salon pribadi dirumahnya ?

Ah, Luhan jadi ingat laki-laki itu.

Saat ia selesai dengan dandanan separuh formal ala selir pejabat, Sehun sudah tidak berada disana. Lay –sang hairstyle—dengan gaya genit memberitahu bahwa Sehun telah berangkat ke kantor 30 menit yang lalu.

Dunia terasa lebih aman dan layak huni ketika tidak ada Sehun dalam cakupan matanya.

.

.

.

Pukul 12 siang. Luhan bersandar di kepala ranjang diikuti wajah cantik yang termenung putus asa. Saat pintu kamarnya diketuk mendadak Luhan mengernyit sebelum berkata, "masuk." Nyaris tidak bersuara.

Pintu terbuka, salah satu dari pelayan yang mengemaskan kamarnya tadi pagi masuk, berdiri tertunduk dengan jarak lima langkah dari pintu. "Mohon maaf mengganggu waktu anda, Nyonya. Makan siang sudah dipersiapkan dan Tuan Besar meminta anda untuk segera menikmatinya."

"Sehun ?" Luhan berdegub tidak nyaman lalu menuruni ranjang terburu. "Apa dia ada disini ?"

"Maaf, tapi Tuan Besar sedang tidak berada dirumah."

 _Terima kasih Tuhan._

.

.

Apa ini yang Sehun makan setiap hari ? Dimana ia meletakkan semua makanan itu dalam perutnya yang tipis berotot ?

Seorang lelaki diawal usia empat puluhan lengkap dengan topi putih tinggi membungkus rambut pirangnya berdiri disisi Luhan. Bahasa yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tidak jelas, seperti ada gumpalan rambut melilit-litit pita suaranya.

Chicken Mango Asparagus Roulade, Slow Cooked Corned Beef, Baked Blue Marlin, Twice Cooked Sesame Pork Belly, Palawan Chasew and Herb Crusted Sole Fillet, dan masih beberapa nama lagi Luhan sambut dengan mata bulat. Apa itu nama makanan ?

Dari namanya saja sudah terdengar sangat mahal.

Dasar! Lelaki pemboros!

Setengah perjalanan dari makannya yang sangat tidak bernafsu, Luhan dikagetkan dengan suara gemuruh barang-barang pecah rusak dari lantar dua, lantai dimana kamar yang Sehun berikan padanya berdiri tegak. Sendok ditangannya gugur dengan suara dentingan tidak bersahabat ketika Luhan dengan langkah tergesa-gesanya pergi memburu anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" teriak Luhan kaget. Ada segerombolan lelaki paruh baya sedang memegang berbagai alat besi mengerikan dikamarnya, lebih terkejut lagi kala meja hias tempat ia mematut diri telah hancur berantakan. Tidak hanya itu, lemari, pintu balkon, wadrobe dan beberapa fasilitas lain juga telah dirusak. "Kenapa kalian merusak kamar ini?!"

"Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya ?"

Setengah terengah karena marah, Luhan bergidik ketika mendengar suara berat tersebut dari arah belakang. Ia melirik cepat dan mundur beberapa langkah kala mendapati Sehun berjalan pelan menapaki tangga terakhir. Sebelah tangan Sehun masukkan kedalam saku celana hitamnya yang mahal, jelas sekali gaya lelaki ini berbalut kesombongan yang elegan.

"Aku ?"

"Siapa yang berkata tidak sudi menerima kamar ini dan ingin memusnahkannya ?" Sehun sudah berdiri dihadapan Luhan yang bergetar. Mata laki-laki ini sangat tajam dengan tatapan kejam yang khas. "Aku mengabulkan permintaanmu."

"Berhenti! Tolong berhenti!" teriak Luhan berusaha mencegah orang-orang bersama alat besi pemusnah mereka. Kenangan buruk masa kecil tentang barang-barang hancur yang dilemparkan ayahnya untuk menyakiti sang ibu memberi luka tersendiri di memori Luhan. "Ku mohon berhenti!"

"Lanjutkan!"

"Berhenti! Jangan memukul apapun lagi!"

"Ikuti perintahku! Musnahkan kamar ini!"

"Sehun jangan!"

"Jangan berhenti sedikipun! Hancurkan semu—LUHAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Wanita ini! Selalu berhasil membuat Sehun khawatir akan sikap penentangnya. Luhan pikir apa yang akan dia dapatkan dengan berdiri didepan meja rias yang siap dihancurkan tersebut. Membuka tangan sebagai penghalang lalu menunggu para pekerja itu untuk menghancurkan tubuh kecilnya ? Bodoh!

"Ku bilang hentikan." Suara Luhan tenang putus asa, namun ada nada memaksa didalamnya yang membuat Sehun berdecih. Berani-beraninya wanita ini memaksa seorang Oh Sehun.

"Ikut denganku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menghentikan mereka!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang hendak menariknya, membiarkan lelaki itu berkacak pinggang tanda kesal dengan wajah mengeras.

"Oke!" Sial! Batin Sehun mengumpat saat sadar ia menyetujui untuk diperintah gadis mungil ini. Ia melirik pada para pekerja besi yang terdiam kaku melihat pertengkaran mereka, bingung memutuskan kehendak pihak mana yang akan mereka jadikan pedoman. "Hentikan dan ganti seluruh perabot yang rusak." Sehun menatap Luhan lagi. "Sekarang kau ikut denganku!"

Wanita itu tidak berkata apapun saat Sehun membawa tubuhnya entah kemana, ia hanya melawan dengan gerakan tubuh yang terasa berat dan lekat untuk Sehun tarik; nyata sekali jika pemaksaan bukanlah cara yang Luhan sukai.

.

.

Pintu terbuka lalu tertutup dengan dentam bergema. Luhan merasa pundaknya bisa saja retak saat Sehun mendorongnya ke sudut ruangan, ruang putih dengan ranjang besar berwarna putih dan sedikit campuran emas. Ini kamar, cukup mewah namun memang tidak semewah kamar yang ia huni malam kemarin.

"Kau! Apa bisa sekali saja tidak melawanku!"

Luhan terfokus lagi pada wajah Sehun. wajah keras dan mata tajam adalah hal yang selalu ia dapati dari lelaki ini. Menakutkan. Sehun mencengkram dagunya sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain memenjara disamping pundaknya.

Yifan tidak pernah memperlakukan Luhan seperti ini.

"Jika kau menuruti semua keinginanku, mungkin saja aku akan bersikap lebih baik."

"Menjadikanku seorang pelacur kau bilang itu sikap yang lebih baik ?"

"Kau yang menganggap dirimu sendiri sebagai pelacur. Bukan aku."

Luhan kaku.

Benar. Ia sendirilah yang memposisikan dirinya sebagai pelacur.

Luhan ingin menangis menyadari hal tersebut namun ia menahannya; tidak ingin terlihat lemah didepan Sehun atau lelaki itu akan semakin memaksakan kehendaknya sesuka hati.

"Beritahu padaku." pinta Luhan bergetar menahan tangis.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui ?"

"Jumlah semuanya." Sehun mengernyit. "Jumlah uang yang Yifan pinjam darimu."

Sejenak hening melanda, dan detik-detik berikutnya suara tawa gelegar Sehunlah yang terdengar. Luhan tidak suka melihat gigi taring itu tertawa bahagia setengah menghina. Sehun tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tersebut dan membuat Luhan tersinggung.

"Kenapa ? Kau mau melunasinya ? Dengan apa ?"

"Biarkan aku bekerja dan akan ku cicil hingga lunas."

"Aku tidak mudah mempercayai seseorang."

"Kau punya ribuan orang yang bisa kau perintahkan untuk mengawasiku."

"Berapa tahun yang kau perlukan untuk melunasi hutangnya ?"

"Katakan terlebih dahulu jumlah uang yang Yifan pinjam dan aku akan memperkirakan waktunya."

Sehun tersenyum licik lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan. Berbisik tentang apa yang ingin Luhan ketahui, dan….

DEWA MALAPETAKA!

Yifan benar-benar mengambil keuntungan besar dari lubang vagina perawan adiknya!

"Jadi, berapa tahun yang kau perlukan ? Atau…" Sehun menghembuskan napas ditelinga Luhan, "Seumur hidup ?"

Seketika Luhan memucat. Harapan untuk terlepas dari Sehun seolah mengudara liar dan pecah dilangit ketujuh. Memiliki uang sebanyak itupun tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Luhan, apalagi harus melunasi hutang yang diciptakan Yifan untuk melindungi orang yang paling ia benci diseluruh jagat raya ini.

"Kau bisa melunasinya, sayang.." Sehun berbisik lagi, suaranya rendah menggoda. "Dengan tubuhmu."

KEPARAT!

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran." Lelaki itu menarik mundur tubuhnya dan mendapati mata Luhan merah menyala. Pasti wanita itu merasa terhina hingga Sehun bisa merasakan ubun-ubun Luhan berdenyut nyeri. "Setiap kau menyerah dibawahku dengan suka rela dan memberikanku kepuasaan, sama berarti kau menyicil 10% dari hutang kakakmu."

"K-kau.."

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata jijik seperti itu, sudah berbaik hati." Sehun membelai rahang Luhan lembut. "Lebih baik daripada aku memperkosamu setiap hari, bukan ?."

Tangan Luhan terangkat marah, siap menampar pipi putih Sehun jika saja lelaki itu tidak bertindak cepat dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau ingin menamparku dan menghapus penawaran terbaik yang telah kuberikan ?" Luhan meronta namun Sehun tetap tidak melepaskannya. "Kau harus ingat Luhan, siapa yang menjadi penyebab kau terjebak disini bersamaku."

"…."

"Han Selvi."

"Jangan sebut namanya didepanku!"

"Kau terlihat sangat membencinya."

"Sama seperti aku membencimu!"

"Kau ingin menghancurkan wanita itu ?"

"Sama seperti aku ingin menghancurkanmu!"

Lagi-lagi senyum licik memuakkan Sehun tunjukkan pada Luhan yang sudah membara panas. "Membenciku adalah hal yang sia-sia jika kau lakukan. Menghancurkanku sama saja membuatmu gila. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghancurkanku sedikitpun, kau sadar hal itu bukan ?"

Ya. Tentu saja Luhan sadar jika ia tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk mencekik leher Sehun hingga mati. Lelaki itu punya ribuan prajurit yang menjaganya seperti ular cobra bertanduk mahkota berlian. Sehun terlalu banyak memiliki pundi-pundi harta karun yang membuat Luhan merinding memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk balas dendam terhadap lelaki ini.

Sehun melanjutkan lagi, "Selvi. Dia pembohong cantik yang cukup pintar. Model sexy dan cukup terkenal dikalangan para lelaki hidung belang." Ia menghela napas tidak berminat. "Maaf harus mengatakan hal ini tentang calon kakak iparmu, tapi kau harus tau Luhan jika Selvi hanyalah simpanan dari pemilik agensi tempat ia bernaung. Dia pelacur!"

"Aku tau dan ku mohon jangan pernah memanggilnya dengan julukan calon kakak iparku. Sampai kiamat pun dia tidak akan pernah bergabung bersama keluarga kami."

Sehun mengumbar senyum tipis. Luhan sudah terhanyut emosi dan ia hanya perlu pancingan sedikit saja agar wanita itu meledak. "Dia hanya memanfaatkan Yifan untuk kesenangannya semata dan kakakmu terlalu bodoh karena rela menjualmu hanya demi makhluk kotor wanita penghibur itu"

"Dia wanita terkotor yang pernah kutemui!"

"Kau ingin membalasnya ?"

"Lebih dari apapun, aku ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup!"

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Ah, Sehun suka melihat mata penasaran Luhan yang berpijar panas dan mudah dikelabui.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Selvi, aku bisa menghancurkannya jika kau mau. Kau bisa membuat siksaan hingga batas maksimal dan aku akan selalu berada dibelakangmu. Dia akan menderita seperti apa yang kau rasakan. Dia akan hancur berserakan sedih seperti gelas kaca yang kau lempar ke lantai."

Luhan terhipnotis.

"Bagaimana, Luhan ?"

.

.

.

Mobil Yifan membelok lalu parkir lurus di basement sebuah apartement. Lelaki tubuh tinggi berkaca mata hitam, sobekan diujung bibir dan lebam di pipi itu turun sedikit tergesa menyembunyikan masuk, langsung menuju lift dan terbang ke lantai 15.

1513.

Yifan menekan bel dan tak lama sosok Selvi keluar dengan wajah terkejut. Wanita itu membelai wajah Yifan hingga laki-laki itu meringis sakit. mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai pada saat Selvi memeluknya hangat dan erat, tidak peduli jika mungkin saja tulang-tulang Yifan ada yang patah didalam sana.

Mereka terlalu lengah.

Kalian seharusnya ingat, setelah berurusan dengan iblis bernama Oh Sehun pengintai selalu berkeliaran dimanapun sampai hingga kau tidak punya tempat lagi untuk bersembunyi.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari Luhan bernaung dibawah atap yang sama dengan Sehun. hari-hari berjalan normal, hanya saja waktu terasa semakin lambat saat Sehun tidak berada dirumah. Tidak ada rival untuk berdebat membuat Luhan bosan dan terus saja mencari kesalahan agar ada topik yang bisa mereka pertengkarkan.

Namun empat hari belakangan juga Sehun jarang terlihat. Hanya dua kali saat sarapan dan satu kali pula ketika lelaki itu pulang larut dan langsung menuju kamarnya. Luhan tidak tau kenapa ia selalu menanti mata tajam nan kelam milik Sehun menatapnya disetiap waktu. Mungkin ingin mencungkil mata hitam sialnya yang sipit itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain berbaring diranjang empuk nista ini dan mengurai tetes tangis setiap kali ingat bagaimana Sehun memperkosanya. Setengah impian Luhan melayang. Ia sudah berkeliling seharian hanya untuk menemukan celah pagar raksasa rumah Sehun yang tidak berpenjaga, tapi… Astaga! Ini penjara! Bukan rumah manusia!

Seberapa lama lagi Luhan harus disekap dalam rumah ini dan terus menerus dihantui rasa waspada ? Sehun bisa saja memaksakan gairahnya lagi dan menyetubuhinya seperti binatang. Menjijikkan.

'Clek'

"Kau sudah tidur?"

Suara itu!

Luhan membuka mata cepat dan langsung terduduk begitu menemukan sosok yang ia benci muncul; memancarkan sinar penuh antisipasi yang sangat jelas kentara penuh rasa takut. Sehun disana, dengan kemeja putih santai yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku serta celana kain hitam elegan. Laki-laki itu mendekat dan berakhir duduk disisi ranjang, mengkontaminasi pikiran Luhan untuk berpikir bahwa seberapa besarpun ia menghujat lelaki ini, namun tetap saja ada titik dimana Luhan tenggelam dalam pesona kelabu milik Sehun.

Berbahaya.

Luhan tidak mampu mengerjab untuk beberapa detik saat Sehun menatapnya dalam, kejam namun penuh kehangatan yang tidak tau berasal darimana. Atau, hanya perasaan Luhan saja ?

Baru ketika ia mampu menggerakan kelopak matanya agar menutup sejenak untuk yang pertama kali, Luhan menyadari kantong hitam bergelayut iba dimata Sehun seolah melukiskan telah banyak masalah yang ia serap dan membuang semuanya pada kantong mata tak bersalah itu.

Menjadi orang kaya tidak semudah yang terlihat.

"Luhan.."

"…." _Jangan menjawab laki-laki ini Luhan! Jangan!_

Hah..

"Demi Tuhan! Aku merindukanmu!"

 _Hentikan Oh Sehun!_

Tersentak bukanlah hal yang tabu bagi Luhan saat Sehun menciumnya mendadak dan penuh keahlian, melumat bibirnya rakus dengan jilatan-jilatan yang entah bagaimana bisa terasa semakin manis jika Sehun semakin menekan bibirnya. Astaga! Ciuman dari Sehun tidak pantas untuk dinikmati!

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan agar wanita itu tidak bisa menghindar kemanapun, rambut hitam Luhan mengusut liat tak beraturan dan disetiap helainya yang keluar rotasi mampu membuat napas Sehun menderu lapar.

 _Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa wanita penentang ini menjadi pembakar gairah dengan begitu hebat!_

Luhan membelalak marah. Bibirnya dilumat oleh keparat yang pantas di gantung hidup-hidup lalu mayatnya diberikan pada anjing kelaparan.

Sehun sedang mempermainkannya lagi.

PLAKK!

Napas Luhan terengah, "Aku bukan pemuas nafsumu Oh Sehun!" marahnya tepat di depan mata Sehun yang berkilat. Sehun menyentuh pipinya yang terasa panas karena sentuhan emosi dari telapak tangan Luhan, menggerakkan bibir tipisnya pelan dan mencoba menetralisir darah tempramen yang sudah tertanam dalam tubuhnya agar tidak menggelar keluar lalu mencari Luhan untuk melampiaskan semua.

"Aku lelah dan kau menyambutku dengan sebuah tamparan. Kau memang pandai mencari masalah."

"Kau yang memulai masalah ini!"

Sehun menghela napas tidak berminat. Entahlah, ia hanya sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan Luhan lalu melakukan pemaksaan dan kekerasan tanpa sadar seperti hari-hari lalu. Sehun hanya merindukan Luhan, merindukan tubuh pembakar gairah itu hingga terasa nyeri. Tapi Luhan menolak ciumannya bahkan sebelum Sehun bertindak lebih jauh.

"Luhan dengar. Aku ingin bercinta denganmu."

"Aku bukan pelacur!"

"Kau memang bukan pelacur, tapi kau wanitaku."

"Aku bukan milikmu!"

"Suaramu terlalu nyaring. Pelankan sedikit jika kau tidak ingin ku telanjangi."

Sial! Kenapa Sehun selalu berhasil membuat Luhan bungkam dengan ancaman keji andalannya!

Sehun membelai surai hitam Luhan dan menyelipkannya dibalik telinga. "Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, jadi cobalah berhenti melawan. Apa kau tidak lelah ?" Sehun beralih pada dagu Luhan yang ia jepit cantik. "Perlawananmu hanya akan membuatmu semakin terluka. Jika kau tidak ingin menderita lebih jauh, nikmati saja. Belajarlah menikmatinya."

Apa ? Menikmatinya ? Bagaimana bisa Luhan menikmati sentuhan dari orang yang telah merenggut kesuciannya tanpa rasa kemanusiaan ?

"Nikmati Luhan.."

"…." _Hentikan…_

"Kau tau seberapa nikmat percintaan kita.."

"…." _Hentikan…._

"Nikmat Sayang…"

Bisikan itu..

Sihir.

 _Tuhan.. Selamatkan aku dari sihir yang terucap dari bibirnya. Jangan membuatku merasa bahwa aku juga menginginkan kenikmatan itu.._

 _Tolong.._

Sehun menghela napas rendah didepan bibir Luhan yang terdiam . Luhan nampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu dalam otak kosong.

Hah! Wanita ini mudah sekali dipengaruhi.

Sehun tersenyum puas karena merasa Luhan telah mabuk walau tanpa alkohol. Wanita ini sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal persetubuhan, rasa penasaran besar tersembunyi dalam kepolosan yang sanggup membuat Sehun mengerang. Jangan dipaksa, Luhan hanya perlu dituntun dan biarkan ia menemukan sendiri rasa menggelenyar membakar tubuh hingga kepalanya pening dan menginginkan Sehun memasukinya lagi.. lagi.. dan lagi..

Bagaimana rasanya bersetubuh tanpa penolakan dari Luhan ? OH SHIT! Sehun mengeras karena pikiran kotornya sendiri.

 _Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Bibir merah ranum itu terbuka menggoda._

Luhan tidak mampu membalas ciuman ganas Sehun, hanya membiarkan Sehun melumat bibirnya kenyal dan merasa bahwa sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah beberapa hari belakang mulai menyurut disetiap lumatan yang Sehun berikan. Apa benar Luhan merindukan Sehun ? Tidak mungkin!

Entah sejak kapan Sehun telah berpindah mengangkang dipaha Luhan yang terbujur dibalik selimut, ciuman mereka terus menempel hingga Luhan harus meremas kemeja dipinggang tinggi Sehun sebagai tanda ia butuh oksigen untuk tetap hidup. Sehun mengerti, ia melepas ciuman panasnya setengah menggeram, pertanda bahwa ciuman sepanas tadi belumlah cukup untuk menembus batas maksimal. Sehun masih kurang.

Bibir mereka basah oleh sesuatu yang bening. Sehun tersenyum puas kala Luhan menghirup napas tergesa-gesa dengan juntaian air liur disudut bibirnya. Ciuman mereka tadi benar-benar penuh percikan gairah _meletup-letup_.

"Luhan.."

"…." _Seseorang. Tolong lepaskan aku dari sekap hipnotis ini._

"Biarkan aku masuk, sayang.."

"…." _Ah…_

"Buka tubuhmu untukku.."

"…." _Jangan….._

 _Dia melenyapkan seluruh pikiranku.. Bagaimana ini ? Gairahnya menyentuh pusat wanitaku keras. Sangat keras menonjol dan membuat tubuhku meriang penasaran tentang seberapa hebat ia bisa menghentak tubuhku hingga menggelinjang._

 _Aku penasaran.._

 _Tolong.._

Sehun nampak sangat kuat dari erangan suara berat yang tertahan, Luhan seperti bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa nyeri saat gairah kelelakian itu tidak bisa tersalurkan dengan tepat. Menyiksa.

"Luhan.." Sehun memanggilnya lagi, bernada memohon yang amat sangat menggugah hati. Disaat ambang batas ragunya menggelenyar, Luhan menemukan alasan lain untuk mengizinkan Sehun. Alasan bahwa ia bisa mengurangi 10% hutang Yifan jika memuaskan Sehun dan itu berarti hanya perlu 10 kali bersetubuh dengan iblis ini, memberinya kepuasan hingga pening dan Luhan akan terbebas.

Ya, alasan yang sangat bagus untuk menerima Sehun ditubuhnya. Alasan logis dibalik alasan tidak masuk akal yang terus Luhan pungkiri bahwa sesungguhnya…..

Ia juga sudah terbakar oleh gairah.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sayu sebelum menundukkan wajah kebawah.

Menyerah.

Sehun bukanlah lelaki tidak berpengalaman untuk membaca bahasa tubuh wanita, ia langsung mengerti bahwa Luhan memberikan izin untuk sebuah penjamahan hasrat. Sehun mengerang berat sekali lagi sebelum meraih ujung gaun tidur Luhan dan menyentaknya ke atas tanpa adat ataupun sebuah kesopansantunan. Di peluknya tubuh putih langsing itu dengan cumbuan panas yang langsung tertuju dibibir mungil Luhan, melanjutkan lumatan yang terus menggoda Sehun seumur hidup.

Jemari kokohnya berburu di punggung belakang Luhan; sangat tergesa melepas kait bra yang membungkus payudara sang dewi. Sehun menarik bra-nya membuat tangan Luhan terangkat lalu jatuh tepat pada pundak Sehun.

Mereka bertatapan dalam sebelum Sehun menuntun tubuh Luhan merunduk, jatuh setengah berguncang dan menyerah dibawah kendalinya.

Luhan mendesah hebat merasakan belaian-belaian memabukkan Sehun berjalan santai di seluruh permukaan tubuhnya. Napas Luhan berantakan dan mulutnya terbuka ketika Sehun meniup ujung puting payudaranya, Luhan menginginkan lebih daripada sebatas usapan angin yang lewat. Sehun menggoda batas kesanggupan Luhan untuk bertahan.

 _Ini gila! Sadar Luhan! Sadar!_

Pada akhirnya, Luhan menyerah. Tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Dijambaknya rambut hitam legam Sehun dan menekan bibir lelaki itu untuk mengulum puting payudara merah muda miliknya yang sudah menegang. Luhan mengerang tanpa tau malu mendapati hisapan bibir Sehun yang ia damba benar-benar menyentuh payudaranya.

Oh! Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih! Tubuh dan pikirannya menginginkan lebih.

Sehun terkekeh puas kala menemukan tubuh Luhan ikut terbakar gairah bersamanya, wanita itu tanpa sadar telah membuka diri untuk mengakui bahwa persetubuhan mereka akan terasa nikmat jika saling menginginkan. Sehun menggeram tertahan karena pinggul bersih kelaparan nafsu Luhan menyenggol gairahnya yang telah mengeras.

Nyeri.

Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama atau ia akan meledak.

Laki-laki itu menuruni tubuh Luhan, menyentak g-string hitam yang membingkai separuh pusat kewanitaannya lalu melemparkan benda penghalang tersebut jauh-jauh. Sehun tersenyum lagi melihat Luhan terengah-engah basah dengan peluh bercucuran erotis; menunggu dan siap menerima.

Tubuh bugil Luhan yang selalu Sehun mimpikan setiap malam.

Laki-laki itu melepas pakaiannya dengan gerakan penuh aura kejantanan yang sanggup membuat selangkangan wanita basah dan jadi murah.

Di kecupnya paha dalam Luhan hingga jemari-jemari lentik itu meremas rambutnya kuat, bertambah kuat kala Sehun membelai vaginanya dengan lidah basah. Desahan Luhan semakin merdu membuat Sehun tidak bisa bertahan lama-lama hanya untuk bermain.

Sehun menyiapkan diri, mengangkang dengan kokoh diatas Luhan dengan gairah keras terpampang hingga Luhan memalingkan wajah malu. Besar berurat, otak kecil Luhan berpikir kotor.

Dalam hitungan detik, Luhan merasakan tubuhnya melengkung keatas dengan sendirinya, reaksi atas penerimaan gairah Sehun didalam dirinya.

Astaga! Kenapa kali ini jauh terasa sangat nikmat!

Sehun merunduk, mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas lalu menghipnotis wanita tersebut dengan mata iblis kelabus. "Kalungkan kakimu pada pinggangku, sayang." Sebelah tangannya menuntun paha Luhan. "Kita menginginkan kenikmatan yang sama, bukan?"

Pikiran logis Luhan lenyap.

"Menyerah padaku, Luhan." Sehun mengecup hidung bangirnya. "Serahkan dirimu dan biarkan aku menjadi penguasa." Lelaki itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya pelan. "Balas aku semampumu." Pintanya lagi dan menuntun pinggul Luhan bergerak terbalik dengan arah gerakannya.

"Nikmatilah persetubuhan kita."

Luhan mendesah hebat kala Sehun menaikkan permainan dan beberapa kali hampir menyentuh titik pembakar didalam tubuhnya. Lelaki itu mengerang; memerintah tanpa kata-kata agar Luhan bermain lebih liar hingga percintaan mereka mencapai titik kepuasan maksimal.

Kontrol diri Luhan pecah. Untuk pertama kali ia keluar dari jalur dan membalas sentuhan Sehun tak kalah hebat. Luhan menjadi gadis kelaparan gairah yang menginginkan Sehun memberikannya makanan berupa sodokan kenikmatan lebih dalam pada vaginanya.

Oh! Ini nikmat!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MWOOO?!**

 **APA INI ?! KENAPA OTAKKU JADI SEPERTI INI ?! AKU MASIH POLOS! TULONG HUWEEEEEE!**

 **Untuk Desire chapter 1, gue sama sekali gak nyangka bakalan dapet respon sangat baik dari readers. Gak nyangka juga banyak readers yang suka dan pengen FF ini lanjut. Tapi secara pribadi, gue mau minta maaf sama panitia yang mengadakan Event "Hunhan April Passion" karena gue masih ngelanjutin FF ini walopun eventnya sudah berakhir. #BOW**

 **Mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk seluruh pengurus event "Hunhan April Passion".**

 **.**

 **Dari kebanyakan review, kok readers pada benci sama sehun dan yifan ? mereka jahat banget ya ? padahal gue ngerasa mereka gak jahat kok (?) APa karakter mereka keterlaluan ?**

 **Ada yang bilang juga FF ini angst. Emang angst ya ? Angst nya dimana ? waktu Sehun memperkaos Luhan ? Ya elah, gue malah suka karena yang memperkaos Luhan itu si Sehun. wuahahaha**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf juga kalo di chapter ini ceritanya gak terlalu komplit, kecepetan, bahasa amburadul, berantakan dan membosankan, gue bingung mau lanjutinnya kayak gimana. Ya jadinya beginian deh. Pasti banyak yang kecewa karena chapter ini gak sebagus chapter awal. Ya dimaklumin aja ya neng, setidaknya gue udah post, daripada enggak sama sekali. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Pokoknya buat semua readers yang udah support FF ini, gue mau bilang AI LOP YU :* :* :* selalu special buat ECLAIRE OH tersayang. Kamu bener beibeh, aku nulis FF ini tergesa-gesa :D . Makasih sarannya sayang :* Hayo kita bekerjasama bikin FF yadong Rate M ++++++ bareng. Tapi hanya untuk dikonsumsi berdua. Wuahahahaha**

 **Maaf juga kalo gak ngebalas review'an kalian satu-satu. Maaf ya**

 **.**

 **Sedekah review juseyo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**-HUNjustforHAN-**

 **-Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Desire-**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Embun-embun mencair sebagai pembuka hari. Luhan mengerjab terganggu kala bias-bias cahaya silau mengetuk kelopak mata sembabnya. Sudah pagi dan ia merasa sedikit pusing beserta rasa pegal menyelimuti seluruh sendi.

Luhan meriang, apalagi menyadari bahwa pagi ini ia kembali bangun dalam keadaan polos dibalik selimut putih tebal milik Sehun membuat kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Mendadak Luhan menoleh kesamping; berharap bahwa wajah Sehun masih terlelap disana dan Luhan bisa mencakarnya hingga berdarah. Tidak, sebenarnya tidak ada pemikiran seperti itu. Luhan hanya malu untuk mengakui bahwa semalam ia membalas sentuhan Sehun dengan tindakan sedikit berlebihan. Luhan tidak mau mengakui bahwa semalam yang bercinta penuh kehangatan dengan Oh Sehun adalah dirinya.

Memalukan. Bisa-bisanya Luhan terbuai oleh sihir lelaki penzinah itu.

Ah! Untung saja Sehun sudah pergi. Ada perasaan lega yang aneh saat Luhan mendapati sisi kosong hampa disampingnya. Seperti…. Entahlah. _Aku juga tidak tau._ Tapi setidaknya Luhan bisa bernapas normal pagi ini.

"Jangan menyesalinya."

Oh Tuhan! Suara itu!

Jangan katakan…

"Aku tidak suka melihat wajahmu mengatakan bahwa kau jijik dengan percintaan kita semalam." Luhan menemukannya, Sehun, duduk dengan tungkai panjang bersilang arogan. "Kau menikmatinya, Luhan. Jangan munafik."

Luhan terdiam namun mata beningnya berisi aura menyeramkan yang membuat Sehun tertarik untuk menantangnya lebih jauh. Luhan menarik tubuh untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, tetap mempertahankan letak selimut yang melindungi payudara kenyalnya. Payudara yang selalu membuat jakun kelelakian Sehun bergerak gelisah.

Luhan membuka mulut bersiap membantah; namun saat sadar jika pikirannya sangat kosong, ia menutup mulutnya kembali dengan rapat.

SHIT! Luhan benci saat Sehun menyeringai penuh kemenangan!

"Patuhlah padaku, maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau sudah menyakitiku sejak awal."

"Kau pasti tidak ingin terus ku sakiti sampai akhir, bukan ? Jadi, menurutlah. Jangan terus keras kepala seperti itu." Sehun beranjak dari kursinya lalu mendekat kearah Luhan yang refleks meringkuk berjaga.

"Berhenti! Jangan mendekatiku lagi!"

"Ku pikir kita sudah berdamai semalam."

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti! Jika kau tidak berhenti maka…."

"Apa ?" Sehun duduk disisi Luhan yang bermata nanar lalu mengangkat dagu sombong. Mengejek Luhan. " Apa yang akan kau lakukan ? Menamparku ? Memukulku ? Atau meludahiku seperti waktu itu ?" Sehun tertawa penuh penghinaan. "Lakukan saja, Luhan ! Lakukan!" geramnya marah lalu mencengkram dagu runcing Luhan yang mengagumkan. "Dan kemudian.. Aku bisa menyetubuhimu dilantai."

BAJINGAN!

Luhan mengayunkan tangan lembab penuh butir emosi, siap memanaskan dan meninggalkan jejak merah bertapak di pipi Sehun beserta bibirnya yang kotor. Tapi Sial! Kenapa Luhan harus menjadi wanita disaat seperti ini. Ia benci bahwa cengkraman lelaki yang memborgol tangannya bisa lebih kuat dari perlawan yang coba ia lakukan.

"Ingin menamparku lagi ?" Sehun melepas tangan Luhan saat ia rasa wanita itu sudah melemah. "Jangan mencari masalah, Luhan. Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri. Kau selalu membuatku tampak jahat dan tidak berhati."

 _Itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya._

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan ?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada bergetar jelas; selalu ada kesedihan yang Luhan simpan saat menerima kekuasaan Sehun yang tidak bisa dibantah. Sehun mendesah bersalah. Bagaimana ia bisa begitu kejam pada wanita yang dianggapnya setingkat lebih istimewa dibandingkan wanita-wanita yang pernah mendesah suka rela diatas ranjangnya ?

"Aku menginginkanmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya ?"

"Apakah menyakitiku adalah salah satu hal yang paling kau inginkan ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kau untuk merasa sakit ataupun terluka. Aku hanya ingin kau menyerah, tidak membantah dan memuaskanku hingga gairah kita tuntas." Sehun menggapai wajah Luhan dan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan adalah Luhan selalu memalingkan wajah menjauh. "Kau tau,aku tidak ingin menyakitimu tapi kau yang mencari rasa sakit itu sendiri," Sehun menarik dagunya lagi, lebih keras. "Dengan cara melawanku."

"Kau tidak menginginkanku, Sehun. Tidak pernah! Kau hanya menginginkan aku untuk memuaskan gairahmu. Kau hanya menginginkanku untuk disetubuhi. Tidak lebih!"

"Otak kecilmu terkadang berpikir terlalu sensitif." Sehun berdiri, merogoh ponsel hitam dari saku celananya karena jujur saja ia sedang tidak ingin emosinya terpancing dan menyetubuhi tubuh telanjang Luhan pagi ini."Aku harus pergi ke Jeju. Berikan nomor ponselmu."

"…."

 _Wanita keras kepala._

"Luhaaan."

"Jika dari awal aku memegang ponsel maka rumahmu sudah di kepung polisi."

"Kau tidak membawa ponsel ?" Sehun mengernyit, menatap Luhan yang memalingkan wajah malas. "Bagaimana aku bisa menghubungimu ?"

"Untuk apa kau menghubungiku ?"

"Untuk memastikan bahwa kau masih berada dirumah."

"Aku bahkan tidak menemukan celah untuk bernapas, bagaimana caranya aku bisa kabur ?"

"Terkadang aku suka dengan jawaban menantangmu."

Luhan melirik Sehun sekilas dengan sangat tidak berselera. Lelaki itu sudah begitu rapi dengan setelan kemeja abu-abu dicekik dasi hitam membungkus tubuhnya sempurna. Rambut hitam berpengeras Sehun dinaikkan keatas hingga dahi bening pintarnya pamer kesegala penjuru. Sombong sekali.

"Pakai ponselku."

"Apa ?"

Sehun menggoyang kecil ponsel yang ia julurkan di hadapan Luhan namun terkadang otak Luhan cukup sulit merespon cepat, jadi Sehun melempar ponselnya keatas pangkuan lurus Luhan yang terselubung selimut putih.

"Aku akan pulang besok."

"Bagaimana kau akan menghubungi klien-mu ?"

"Ravi bisa menghubungi mereka."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Kau bisa menghubungiku lewat telpon rumah." Kenapa juga Luhan harus sudi dihubungi oleh Sehun ?

"Dan aku yakin seratus persen jika kau punya seribu alasan untuk membantah panggilanku."

"T-tapi…"

 _Sial! Jangan mengecup keningku Oh Sehun! A-aku merasa bahwa… pipiku menghangat._

 _Ini tidak benar Luhan!_

"Aku pergi." Sehun beranjak, meninggalkan usakan dipucuk kepala Luhan yang berhasil membuat wanita itu mematung. Sehun meraih jas hitamnya yang tersampir mesra di punggung kursi lalu memakainya sambil berjalan mendekati pintu.

Knop berputar, begitu juga dengan penglihatan Luhan yang berputar mengikuti tubuh Sehun. laki-laki itu berhenti setelah berhasil membuat celah empat puluh lima derajat lalu kepalanya memutar separo kebelakang, mengintip Luhan.

"Aku menidurimu dua kali, Luhan. Dan aku masih menginginkan tidur yang selanjutnya.."

Blam!

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sehun mencuri pandang gumpalan-gumpalan putih mengambang diudara luar. Gumpalan awan tebal membuat pesawat yang ia tumpangi berguncang kecil menyebalkan. Ravi, lelaki berkemeja biru tua itu duduk disamping Sehun dan nampak sangat sibuk mengecek tumpukan jadwal sang Tuan Besar.

Biasanya mereka akan melakukan rapat kecil setiap kali duduk di kursi kelas bisnis, menyusun segala keperluan rapat ataupun tukar menukar buah pikiran brilian dari otak sempurna keduanya. Sehun termasuk workaholic; hal yang membuat Ravi harus singgah ke apotik setiap pulang kerja dan mengasihani rangka-rangka tulangnya yang retak.

Tapi kini ada yang berbeda. Ravi mengernyit kala Sehun melemparkan tablet berisi kotak-kotak jadwal padatnya kedalam pangkuan Ravi. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke jendela samping sambil mengusap dagunya dan tersenyum tipis, senyum yang mampu membutakan mata bidadari untuk menjatuhkan diri mereka dari tangga pelangi yang damai. Ada kilatan kepuasan yang Ravi temui dikornea mata Sehun.

"Ravi."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Kapan meeting di Jeju akan berakhir ?"

"Jika semua berjalan sesuai rencana, kita bisa pulang ke Seoul pukul empat sore."

"Tidak bisakah dipercepat ?"

"Saya tidak yakin akan hal tersebut, Tuan. Meeting besok termasuk salah satu meeting terbesar kita tahun ini."

Ya. Sehun tau itu meeting besar. Butuh tiga hari Sehun mempersiapkan semuanya dan kehilangan waktu berharga demi menemukan Luhan yang selalu marah-marah siang hari dirumahnya.

Lelaki itu mendesah pasrah. Ravi juga mendengar ada decihan sangat tidak bersemangat yang jarang sekali keluar dari bibir tipis sang Tuan Besar. "Anda sepertinya tidak bersemangat menyambut meeting besok."

"Kau benar. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak berminat dengan meeting yang menghasilkan miliyaran won."

"Apa ada masalah, Tuan ?"

"Harusnya aku membawa Luhan ikut serta." Sehun mendesah lemas lagi. "Apa itu termasuk masalah ?."

"Apa tuan mengkhawatirkan Nona Luhan ?" Ravi menutup map hitam ditangannya. "Anda bisa tenang Tuan, karena saya sudah memerintahkan seluruh penjaga rumah untuk—"

"Tidak. Aku tau Luhan tidak akan bisa kabur. Aku hanya…"

"…."

"Ingin melihatnya."

Apa bosnya sedang mabuk ? Sejak kapan Sehun bisa merindukan seseorang ?

Ravi tersenyum kecil melihat dahi Sehun berkerut serius. Memikirkan Luhan sepertinya lebih menyakiti otak pintar lelaki itu dibandingkan kehilangan seratus unit kamar apartementnya.

"Sepertinya anda sangat tertarik dengan nona Luhan."

"Apa ? Aku ?"

"Iya, Tuan. Selama saya menjadi assistant anda, saya tidak pernah melihat anda seperti ini."

"Seperti apa maksudmu ?"

"Seperti ada bayangan nona Luhan yang selalu menyembur marah di kepala anda."

Sehun terkekeh geli dengan cara yang khas. "Ya. Kau benar." Aku Sehun dan Ravi menemukan cahaya berbeda di mata kelabus itu. "Dia wanita pertama yang berani meludahi wajahku."

.

.

.

Luhan dilanda ragu. Langkah kecil rapuhnya mondar-mandir di depan pintu balkon kamar bersama tangan basah licin penuh keringat. Ponsel hitam ditangannya berembun hangat.

Apa Sehun sedang menjebak Luhan dengan meminjamkan wanita ini ponsel ?

Satu jam lalu sejak kepergian Sehun, sempat terpikir oleh Luhan untuk menghubungi polisi demi membantunya memanjat pagar rumah Sehun yang terlapis kaca tajam di sepanjang ujungnya. Namun pikirannya tiba-tiba sadar tentang surat perjanjian tersebut; perjanjian jual beli yang ditandatangani Yifan,juga seberapa dermawannya seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak akan mempermasalahkan ratusan pundi emasnya menyumpal mulut berliur najis para polisi disana hingga mereka tidak bisa bicara lagi selain apa yang ingin Sehun dengar. Usaha Luhan akan sia-sia dan pada akhirnya ia akan tetap dilempar kerumah ini.

Tapi kapan lagi kesempatan seperti ini akan datang ? Kapan lagi Luhan akan menggenggam sesuatu yang bisa menghubungkannya pada orang-orang luar ? Luhan harus memanfaatkan keadaan langka dengan sangat baik.

Jadi setelah berperang melawan batin selama tiga jam, Luhan memutuskan pilihan bersama deru napas setengah yakin bercampur rasa tegang. Diliriknya digit-digit angka dilayar licin ponsel terebut lalu menekannya satu-persatu.

Ia menghubungi seseorang..

"Hallo.."

"Gege.."

.

.

.

Sebuah kebiasaan sulit untuk di ubah dalam waktu cepat. Begitu pula dengan Sehun. beginilah kehidupannya sejak beberapa tahun lalu, duduk di sofa tengah kamar president suite hotel bintang lima dan bibir berpagut mesra dengan wanita penghibur yang ia bayar lebih dari setengah harga sewa kamar.

Mahal.

Gelas tinggi bening terlepas dari apitan jari wanita itu, menggelinding di lantai dengan cairan pekat mengalir erotis menandingi gerak pinggulnya yang mencoba menggoda gairah Sehun. wanita itu menarik jepit hitam kecil di gulungan rambutnya, menggoyangkan kepala pelan demi melerai surai-surai ikal berwarna coklat kemerahannya menjadi bulir geraian penggoda. Ia merebahkan diri tanpa diperintah, mengangkang suka rela dan siap dimasuki sepuas hati.

Sehun mengamati si rambut ikal teliti, mengakui bahwa wanita ini memilik bentuk tubuh sempurna dan begitu panas dengan bibir merah menyala. Gaun yang ia kenakan berbelah dada rendah, sangat sesak, bahkan puting payudaranya beberapa kali mulai mengintip penasaran.

Sehun menyesak wanita itu dengan ciuman menuntut, melumat bibirnya semangat dan mendapat balasan profesional berupa belaian lidah. Wanita ini pandai bersetubuh. Terbukti dari tubuh agresifnya yang bergerak memulai permainan.

Astaga! Seandainya Luhan liar seperti ini!

Luhan..

ARGGHHH!

"Ada apa, sayang ?" Si rambut ikal bertanya setengah mendesah kala Sehun melepas lumatan panas mereka. Lelaki itu kembali duduk tegak dan mengusak rambut keras, frustasi sekali.

"Keluar."

"Apa ?"

"Aku bilang keluar."

"T-tapi.."

"Uangmu sudah ku transfer. Jadi sekarang cepat tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Kita baru mulai dan aku belum—"

"Keluar sebelum pecahan botol masuk kedalam vaginamu!"

Bibir merah ranum itu bergetar, tergesa meraih blazer bulu binatangnya yang tergeletak di sofa single lalu melangkah terburu tanpa etika lagi. Mata Sehun terlihat ingin membunuh hingga pelacur cantiknya lebih memilih menenteng high heel hitam keluar dibandingkan mengemis sedikit saja waktu dari laki-laki itu untuk berbaik hati membiarkannya meloloskan tali high heel. Payudara adalah aset paling berharga, jadi si rambut ikal tidak akan membiarkan Sehun memecahkan mesin pencetak uang miliknya.

Lelaki kaya yang menyeramkan!

.

.

"Sial!" botol-botol alkohol gugur retak dilantai saat dengan erangan marah Sehun menendang meja kaca tebal didepannya. Ia menjilat bibir dan sadar jelas napasnya memburu marah.

Kenapa Sehun jadi begini ?

Kenapa gairahnya padam seketika saat bayang-bayang Luhan melintas tanpa izin ?.

Wanita yang penuh letupan marah penantang itu membuat leher Sehun kering hingga perih. Mata rusa sayu pelawan Luhan mampu mengendalikannya sampai dibatas dimana Sehun merasa bahwa Luhan benar-benar berbahaya. Baru beberapa hari mengintip tidur Luhan ditengah malam dan melihat bibir kenyalnya terbuka sebesar jari kelingking, kontrol diri Sehun pecah berantakan. Tanpa melakukan hal-hal penggoda pun Luhan telah berhasil merubah sisi kecil dalam dirinya.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Napas Sehun masih tidak seimbang saat bel pintu kamar berbunyi berkali-kali. Sangat mengganggu. Sehun hampir saja meledak jika saja bukan wajah gelisah Ravi yang tersaji dibalik daun pintu coklat tua itu. "Tuan.."

"Masuk." Wajah cemas Ravi meloloskan diri masuk lalu menutup pintunya kembali.

"Katakan."

"Nona Luhan.."

"Ada apa dengan Luhan ?!" _Luhan. Ku harap kau tidak merangkai masalah._

"Kepala pelayan mengatakan jika nona Luhan terus merintih sakit pada perutnya."

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi padanya ?!"

"Saya kurang tau, Tuan. Tapi sepertinya nona Luhan alergi terhadap beberapa makanan."

"Cepat panggil dokter Kim!"

"Dokter Kim masih dalam perjalanan dari luar kota. Butuh waktu setengah jam baginya un—"

"Hubungi kepala pelayan rumah! Sekarang!"

Ravi meraih ponselnya bergetar, terkejut saat tangan egois Sehun merampasnya mendadak. Ada yang berbeda. Sehun tidak pernah terlihat sekhawatir ini bahkan ketika perusahaan mereka rugi bermiliyar won. Tapi mendengar Luhan kesakitan, Ravi merasakan telapak tangan Sehun mendinging ekstrim dan juga bibirnya memucat penuh hanya dalam beberapa detik.

"-Selamat ma-"

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?! BAWA LUHAN KE RUMAH SAKIT! SEKARANG!"

.

.

.

Ini gila! Siang nanti adalah meeting besar seharga miliyaran won dan Sehun bersama tangan bergetar gelisahnya sedang berada didalam pesawat penerbangan paling pagi. Sehun duduk sendiri, meninggalkan Ravi bergelut kekalutan bukan main mendapat titah untuk menghandle meeting sendirian.

Otak pintar Sehun tidak bermain lagi sejak beberapa jam lalu. Luhan membuyarkan semuanya dalam sekejab. Yang tertinggal sekarang adalah lelaki bodoh yang merasa khawatir setengah mati terhadap wanita sekapannya. Sehun terus berhalusinasi tentang rintihan sakit Luhan hingga ia merasa tidak ada lagi sisa kesabaran dalam tubuhnya.

Bagaimana keadaan Luhan ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?

Ya Tuhan! Tidak pernah rasanya Sehun merasa pesawat sangat lambat seperti sekarang.

 _Luhan. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku ?_

.

Kaki jenjangnya baru saja menginjak lantai putih licin bandara dan Sehun langsung melejit keluar, mencari Pak Han –supir pribadinya- lalu menemukan lelaki tua itu sedang berdiri tegap di samping pintu mobil. Sehun tidak lagi sempat membalas sapaan pak Han, tubuhnya melesat cepat kedalam mobil dan setengah berteriak agar pak Han mengemudi mobil secepat mungkin.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan ?"

"Nona Luhan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit, Tuan."

"Kita kesana sekarang."

"Baik."

Sehun mengetukkan jari cemas, mulut dan batinnya kompak mengutuk lampu merah yang terpajang bodoh di perempatan jalan. Oh ini masih terlalu pagi untuk macet keparat! Menyingkirlah!

Kekhawatiran berlebih seorang Oh Sehun sedang terusik. Pak Han tidak berani berbasa basi santai jika iris mata Sehun mulai berubah kelabus, seperti ular cobra yang siap mematuk siapa saja dengan bisa racun mematikan.

Tak lama ponsel Sehun berdering merintih. Bulu tengkuknya merinding tiba-tiba dan Sehun mulai berpikir hal buruk akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Ia terlihat seperti peramal bodoh tanpa kartu tarot, dan semua itu hasil perbuatan sang wanita penentang. Sial!

"Ada apa ?!"

-Tuan! Nona Luhan!-

"Ada apa dengan Luhan ?! Apa keadaannya memburuk ?!"

"Tidak, Tuan. T-tapi…"

"BERBICARALAH DENGAN JELAS KEPARAT!"

"N-nona Luhan.. melarikan diri."

"APA?!" Buku-buku baja tangan pembinasa Sehun mengepal. Urat matanya menegang dan napasnya berdesis panas. "APA KALIAN INGIN KU BUNUH?!"

-Maaf Tuan. Tapi Nona Luhan melarikan diri bersama kakaknya."

"Kakaknya ?"

Wu Yi Fan. Wu Yi Fan. Wu Yi Fan. Wu…Yi…Fan!

"BAJINGAN KAU WU YI FAN!"

.

.

.

Luhan meremas otot-otot menonjol lengan Yifan, sadar jika remasan tangannya bergetar jelas penuh ketakutan. Mobil mereka berhenti di tengah jalan kecil sepi dengan pohon-pohon tinggi redup menjadi teman pagar pembatas dari curang mengenaskan. Tidak ada suara lain yang masuk dalam pendengaran Luhan kecuali deru mesin mobil, bising-bising teriakan burung pagi dan juga isakannya sendiri. Bahkan isakan Luhan terlalu keras.

Dada bidang Yifan menyambutnya lagi dalam sebuah pelukan, hangat diselingi aroma peluh menenangkan. Yifan mengusap punggung belakang Luhan saat ia rasa pundak adiknya malah semakin berguncang hebat.

"Tenanglah, Lu. Tidak apa-apa. Gege disini."

"G-ge.."

"Iya sayang. Kita sudah aman."

"A-aku takut."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan lagi. Mereka sudah kehilangan jejak."

Hah.

Yifan bernapas lega, sangat lega hingga rasanya sebuah paru-paru baru disematkan dalam rongga dadanya. Luhan telah kembali. Adik kesayangannya telah berada dalam pelukannya lagi. Terimakasih Tuhan.

Isakan Luhan mulai mereda walau pundaknya masih berdenyut tipis, Yifan merenggangkan pelukan mereka lalu mengulurkan ibu jari dan menyapu bulir-bulir air mata Luhan. Penuh kesungguhan, Yifan tidak pernah ingin melihat mereka jatuh sembarangan mengotori pipi adiknya lgi.

"Istirahatlah. Perjalanan kita masih jauh."

"Kita akan kemana, ge ?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang jelas kita akan pergi ketempat terpencil."

"T-tap—"

"Sssttt. Jangan banyak tanya dan tidurlah. Gege akan membangunkanmu jika sudah sampai."

Inilah yang Luhan rindukan dari sosok tinggi dihadapannya. Saat dengan telaten Kris menuntun Luhan merebahkan diri, melapiskan sweater biru dongker pada tubuh si mungil lalu meninggalkan kecupan sayang yang selalu berhasil mengantarkan Luhan pada mimpi indah.

Tapi ini sudah terlalu pagi untuk tidur.

.

.

.

Luhan menilik sebentar sebelum membuka mata penuh. Sebenarnya tidak ada wanita yang tertidur nyenyak seperti apa yang dipikirkan Yifan, adik keras kepalanya itu hanya mendengkur palsu demi meyakinkan wajah penuh peluh khawatir Yifan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Luhan baik-baik saja.

Bodoh! Memangnya siapa yang bisa terlelap dan menuai mimpi indah saat hidup terasa sengal di kejar iblis.

"Kita dimana, ge ?"

"Vila."

"Villa ? Villa siapa?"

"Ayo masuk. Kau harus banyak istirahat."

Yifan mengabaikan pertanyaannya dan Luhan merasa ada aroma mencurigakan.

Yifan tidak berniat menjualnya pada orang yang lebih kaya lagi kan ?

"Ini villa temanku. Jangan menatap gege dengan pandangan curiga begitu, Lu."

Luhan memalingkan wajah, merutuki tatapan fokusnya pada Yifan dan membuat sang kakak tampan mendesah bersalah.

Yifan adalah satu-satunya hal yang Luhan punya di dunia. Luhan telah berpikir bahwa rentang waktu berapa minggu belakangan adalah sesuatu yang harus mereka lupakan. Ia akan membicarakan ini pada Yifan besok. Luhan akan menghapus segala tentang Oh Sehun dan begitu pula Yifan, tidak ada lagi nama Selvi. Hanya itu dan Luhan bersumpah akan memaafkan Yifan atas semua tindakan keterlaluannya.

Luhan mengingkan kehidupan mereka kembali. Kehidupan sebelum muncul nama Selvi dan Sehun yang membawa keadaan jadi buruk. Yifan hanya perlu mengatakan bahwa ia telah melepas Selvi dan berjanji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 _Lakukanlah ge.. Demi aku.._

.

.

.

Vila ini jarang berpenghuni. Itu adalah pikiran pertama Luhan ketika langkah kecil ragunya melintas di pintu utama. Udara sangat pengap dan seluruh perabotnya nampak berdebu. Tidak ada udara pagi segar yang melintas masuk.

Yifan menekan saklar lampu lalu menepis pelan debu kelabu yang hinggap diujung jari telunjuknya. Suasana redup karena hanya ada sebagian lampu yang dapat menyala. Bulu kuduk Luhan berdiri tegang, perasaan takutnya kembali teruji apalagi saat Yifan meminta izin untuk keluar kamar sebentar.

"Jangan lama-lama, ge."

"Tidak akan."

Luhan mendekatkan diri pada ranjang queen berseprai putih, mengebas titik-titik debunya sebentar sebelum duduk di sisi ujung dan kembali menjelajahi keheranannya sendiri akan rupa kamar ini. Jauh berbeda sekali dengan kamar super megah milik Sehun. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah menemukan sebutir debu pun yang berani menempel di istana lelaki itu. Makhluk mati saja takut pada Sehun, apalagi manusia.

 _Dan Ya Tuhan! Sehun!_

 _Apa dia sudah tau jika aku melarikan diri ? Para pengawalnya pasti sedang berkeliaran penuh keringat darah mengejarku dan menyelamatkan kepala mereka masing-masing dari penggalan pedang Sehun. tapi haruskah aku menjadi tumbal lagi ?_

 _Tidak, Lu! Bertindaklah egois dan lepas dari rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Sehun. Dia sedang berada di Jeju dan tidak mungkin pulang dalam waktu cepat. Dia orang sibuk, jadi setidaknya aku bisa aman dari otak cerdas penuh kelicikan Sehun._

Clek!

"Ge!" Astaga. Luhan terkejut setengah mati hingga refleks melompat dari duduknya. Kebiasaan Yifan yang malas sekali mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa kau sangat terkejut ?"

"Ku kira gege…."

"Hantu ?"

"Gege! Jangan menyebutnya saat kita berada disini! Kau mau aku pingsan ?"

Yifan terkekeh kecil. Mendekati sang adik yang sedang menekuk wajah kesal. Oh sungguh! Yifan sangat merindukan sikap manja Luhan yang terkadang membuatnya menggeram kesal.

Bayi rusa ini.

"Gege darimana ?"

"Mobil." Yifan mengendikkan bahu lebarnya, mengangkat kecil kantong putih lumayan besar di kungkungan jarinya. "Disini akan sulit mencari makanan, jadi aku membawanya dari rumah."

"Gege akan memberiku makan snack dan ramyeon berhari-hari ? Kau mau tubuhku jadi keriting ?"

"Apa kau mau makanan yang lain ? Kau mau makan apa ?" Yifan meletakkan kantong putihnya dikaki ranjang. "Gege akan mencarinya."

"Apa yang ada dijual disini ?"

"Seingatku ada penjual bibimbab di ujung sana."

"Seberapa jauh ?"

"Sekitar 15km dari sini."

"Apa?!"

Oh! Demi nyanyian burung hantu, Luhan tidak mau hidup di dunia terpencil ini dalam waktu lama!

"Kau mau ?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan sarapan pagi ini. Luhan juga tidak tau kenapa ia dan Yifan jadi saling fokus pada mangkuk ramyeon mereka masing-masing, tidak berbicara apapun dan keadaan menjadi canggung seketika. Oh ayolah, Luhan sudah berusaha memaafkan Yifan. Jika sunyi seperti ini malah mengingatkan Luhan pada kesalahan yang telah kakaknya lakukan.

"Apa ramyeonnya tidak enak ?" Bagus. Yifan bersuara terlebih dulu. "Maaf. Gege tidak tau cara memasak ramyeon yang benar."

"Kenapa tidak membiarkan aku memasaknya ? Rasanya tidak akan jadi aneh seperti ini."

"Gege anggap itu sebuah pujian, Luhan."

Kekehan kecil tersampir di bibir keduanya. Bibir mungil merah ranum dan bibir tebal sensual.

Luhan menyetir keritingan ramyeon berkuah dalam mangkuknya, rasa tidak berselera bukanlah berasal dari ramyeon buatan Yifan; tidak ada yang salah dengan ramyeon ini. Yang menjadi penghambat suapan-suapan lezat Luhan adalah rasa cemas yang masih bergelantung erat dalam hati beserta pikirannya.

Jujur saja Yifan juga memaksakan kunyahannya yang terdengar begitu nikmat, berusaha memancing Luhan agar sang adik juga ikut mengisi perut ber-angin mereka. Luhan tidak boleh kelaparan, apalagi sampai jatuh sakit.

"Ge.."

"Hm ?"

Yifan mendongak tepat pada wajah sendu Luhan dihadapannya. Pasti ada yang ingin rusa besar itu bicarakan. Ia melepas kayu bambu bulat kecil dari tangannya lalu menatap fokus pada wajah cantik Luhan.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Hah…

"Em. Tanyakan saja." _Oh tidak. Aku berdebar._

"Irene.."

"…."

" Siapa dia ?"

Luhan merasa tebakannya benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting dibalik nama Irene. Nama yang Luhan syukuri masih melekat dalam memorinya dan dapat ia pertanyakan kenapa Sehun menyebutkan nama itu saat ia diperkosa pertama kali. Urgh, Luhan benci bagian itu.

Fokus Yifan merayap terbang lalu menghilang, kornea matanya berputar-putar dari atas kebawah; mencari sesuatu yang tidak akan membantunya sedikitpun.

"Ge.. Jangan mencari alasan untuk membohongiku."

"…."

"Gege—"

"Dia kekasih Sehun sewaktu kami di sekolah tingkat atas yang sama." Yifan menyerakkan suara palsu dari tenggorokannya sebelum membuka kembali lembar masa lalu dan memulai dongeng paginya.

.

.

Decitan merintih engsel berkarat yang dipaksa bergesek terdengar begitu perih saat Luhan membuka daun jendela. Pandangannya berburu keluar lalu mendapati fakta bahwa mereka berada didataran cukup tinggi hingga Luhan dapat melihat atap-atap sederhana yang berjarak cukup jauh satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar tersesat didaerah terpencil.

Menarik napas dalam, Luhan langsung menghelanya lagi saat merasa udara di kamar ini sangat pengap penuh debu. Lalu tanpa diperintahkan otaknya bekerja sendiri mengingat cerita sekilas tentang lelaki itu, lelaki kejamnya.

Oh Sehun.

Jauh didalam hatinya Luhan sangat membantah saat Yifan mengatakan bahwa Sehun tidaklah seperti itu sewaktu mereka sekolah. Sehun memang berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, namun dia bukanlah seorang pemaksa ataupun iblis kejam walau Tuan Oh –ayah Sehun—adalah pemegang saham terbesar di sekolah mereka. Sehun pria yang berwibawa.

 _Benarkah ? Mustahil. Mana mungkin iblis seperti Sehun pernah berbuat baik seumur hidupnya._

Dan Irene. Wanita itu.

Tanpa sadar Luhan menghela napas malas sekali lagi. Rasanya ada gumpalan kerikil menyumbat tenggorokannya hingga menimbulkan rasa mual.

Irene. Dia kekasih idaman Sehun, wanita yang sangat di agung-agungkan oleh iblis itu dan wanita yang Sehun pertaruhkan setengah mati. Sehun melindungi Irene dari ketidaksetujuan orangtuanya yang mengatakan keluarga Irene terlalu berantakan untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga 'Oh'. Ayahnya menikah lagi dan ibunya memiliki sebuah bar, sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh Tuan Oh yang terhormat.

Dam kebetulan yang tidak menyenangkan adalah Irene tidak membalas perasaan Sehun sepenuh hati. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih, namun Irene terlihat menyimpan rasa berlebih pada Yifan. Irene terus mendekati Yifan dan tidak peduli jika Yifan telah memberikan penolakan dengan berbagai cara.

Sampai dihari itu, hari dimana kedua orang tua Sehun mendapat kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia, Irene sama sekali tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya. Irene tidak berbelas kasihan pada diri Sehun yang terluka namun semakin menaburi hati _koyak_ Sehun dengan pecahan kaca. Wanita itu mengirimkan pesan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka, melepaskan diri dari kasih sayang tulus Sehun secara utuh.

Sehun menggila. Dan karena kesalahpahaman, nama Yifan terseret masuk. Dua hari setelah kematian orang tuanya yang mengenaskan, Sehun mendapati Yifan keluar dari bilik kamar hotel atas nama Irene. Ia menggeram marah namun masih belum menjadi dirinya yang kelam seperti sekarang. Karena itu Sehun lebih memilih pergi melanjutkan kuliahnya ke luar negeri, sekaligus mengobati hati mudanya yang tertusuk parah tanpa pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan yang selalu Yifan coba lerai.

"Kau meniduri Irene ?" adalah pertanyaan yang sudah Yifan tebak akan mengudara dari bibir mungil Luhan.

Tidak. Yifan tidak pernah sekalipun meniduri Irene. Ia tidak memiliki perasaan secuil kerikil pun pada wanita itu, Yifan sudah memiliki yang lain. Ya, sosok yang lain. Sosok rahasia.

Pada malam itu Yifan hanya tidak tau harus bertindak seperti apa saat ponselnya bordering ditengah kesunyian malam lalu seseorang diseberang memintanya untuk menjemput orang mabuk. Irene mabuk berat. Yifan tidak tau alamat rumah Irene dan wanita itu tidak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Membawa tubuh setengah telanjang (karena gaun ketat pendek) Irene kerumah mereka dan bertemu sang ibu ? Hah! Kalau begitu besok pagi Yifan harus mencari kupingnya dalam tong sampah.

Dan empat tahun lalu Sehun kembali bersama sosok baru yang merasuki tubuhnya. Ia bukan lagi Sehun yang meninggalkan masalah untuk menenangkan diri, namun telah menjadi Sehun yang akan memenggal setiap kepala yang menganggu kesenanangannya. Iblis hitam.

Oh tidak. Mengingat bagaimana iris hitam Sehun diselimuti kornea mata kelabus mengerikan membuat Luhan bergidik tanpa sadar. Bagaimana jika Sehun berhasil menemukan persembunyiannya disini ? Apa Sehun akan melemparkan tubuhnya ke rel kereta api untuk digilas hingga hancur lebur ?

Luhan menggelengkan kepala, membuang suara serak yang tiba-tiba mengganggu tenggorokannya lalu beranjak meninggalkan jendela itu. Ia duduk disisi ranjang karena otaknya saja tidak tau hal apa yang harus Luhan lakukan. Tapi saat mata Luhan mengacung kebawah pada kakinya jenjangnya yang terkulai, ia menemukan sesuatu menganjal di saku hotpantsnya. Luhan mengernyit.

Ponsel Sehun.

Kenapa Luhan sampai lupa jika dari kemarin ponsel tersebut terus menyerahkan diri pada saku celananya. Ia hanya memandangi benda persegi hitam itu saat keinginan untuk menekan tombol power terhalang oleh rasa ragu.

 _Apa yang ingin kau cari Luhan ?_

Entahlah. Luhan juga bingung apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia dapati di dalam ponsel tersebut. Tapi rasa membuncah penasaran beserta bisikan-bisikan halus terus menggelitik hatinya dan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting bersembunyi dalam memori hitam itu.

Dan yeah! Wanita memang selalu mengandalkan perasaan saat bertindak.

Layar ponsel digenggamannya menyala dan saat itu pula Luhan menghembuskan napas beserta uap-uap kecil yang mengangkut rasa penyesalannya terbuang. Luhan tidak pernah sadar jika perasaan yang selalu menuntun hatinya kerap kali membawa ia kedepan pintu kebenaran yang membuatnya merintih agar Tuhan memutar waktu dan membiarkannya sekali saja apatis terhadap sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan.

Luhan membukanya, gallery ponsel Sehun. kotak-kotak itu bermunculan dan….

Napas Luhan tersangkut. Paru-parunya terasa diremas oleh kuku-kuku tajam hingga sobek. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan kembali terhempas ke dasar muntahan bumi yang mendidih panas, hanya dengan jejeran ratusan foto berisi sosok Yifan dan Selvi dibeberapa tempat cukup membakar hangus semua lembar kepercayaan yang baru saja Luhan bangun untuk lelaki itu.

Pikiran Luhan melayang-layang pasrah. Jadi, selama ini ?

Yifan tidak pernah melepaskan Selvi.

Yifan masih mempertahankan wanita itu.

Yifan rela melihat Luhan diperkosa hanya demi Selvi.

Apalagi ini ? Kenapa dunia sangat tega kepada makhluk lemah seperti Luhan ?

Clek!

"Luhan .. Gege punya coklat. Kau mau ?"

Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat,Yifan.

"…." _Jangan mendekatiku, Ge._

"Luhan.."

"…." _Ku mohon, jangan mendekatiku._

"Sayang, gege bawa coklat kesukaanmu."

"…." _Jangan sekarang._

"Lu.. Ada apa ?"

"…." _Jangan menyentuh pipiku._

"Hey… Bicara pada gege, ada apa ?"

"…." _Jangan berpura-pura khawatir padaku! Aku muak!_

"Lu.. Kena—"

PLAAKKKKK!

Ada apa ?

Yifan menyentuh pipinya yang berdenyut panas, ada kebingungan menyelimuti seluruh raut wajah lelaki itu ketika mendapati pipi tinggi Luhan basah oleh sesuatu yang hangat.

"Jangan menyentuhku." Katanya terdengar begitu penuh aroma kebencian.

"Luhan.. Ada apa ? Jangan seperti ini. Bicara pada gege—"

"KAU BAJINGAN! KAU BUKAN KAKAKKU!"

"Luhan! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

"Lu! Tenanglah!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

 _Ya Tuhan! Kenapa Luhan meronta keras seperti ini ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?_

"LEPAS!"

"Lu! Gege mohon! Tenanglah!"

"LEPASKAN AKU WU YI FAN!"

"LUHAN!".

Wanita itu terpaku diam, begitu juga Yifan yang menyesal bagaimana bisa ia mendorong jatuh tubuh Luhan keras ke ranjang disertai bentakan menakutkan. Sesuatu yang salah terjadi mendadak tanpa sempat Yifan menebak apa itu. Ia masuk kekamar ini dengan niat ingin merajut kembali kedekatannya yang sempat rusak bersama Luhan, namun tiba-tiba saja Luhan sudah meledak tidak terkendali dan menyemburkan percikan bara-bara emosi. Keadaan terasa semakin sulit dan membingungkan.

Dengan jari-jari bergetar pengecut, Yifan mencoba meraih tubuh Luhan. Tapi tidak, adiknya bahkan beringsut takut; menghindar dari sentuhan tangannya seolah disana terdapat bara api yang menyala-nyala.

"Lu.."

"Kau.." Suara Luhan tidak stabil, Yifan tau. "Seberapa berartinya wanita itu hingga mampu membutakan matamu seperti ini ?"

"…."

"Kau bodoh Yifan! Kau bodoh! Kau mengorbankanku hanya demi PELACUR itu!"

"Luhan! Jaga bicaramu!"

"Kenapa ? Kau ingin membelanya ? Kau ingin menyangkal apa yang ku katakan ?"

"Lu, ayo kita bicarakan baik-baik."

"Semuanya tidak bisa dibicarakan baik-baik lagi. Kau merusak parah kepercayaanku, Yifan. Kau merusak segalanya! Kau merusakku!"

"Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mendengar apapun!"

"Luhan!"

"Aku menyesal Wu Yi Fan! Aku menyesal! Aku sangat menyesal ikut bersamamu! "

Luhan melempar sesuatu yang keras tepat pada dada bidang Yifan. Saat meraihnya, Yifan baru menyadari akar dari pertengkaran mendadak mereka.

Ini pasti ulah Oh Sehun. Lelaki itu menguntit setiap gerak gerik Yifan dengan kamera pengintai dari para pesuruhnya. Yifan terkesiap kala mendengar suara dentaman pintu lalu sosok Luhan telah lenyap dalam kornea matanya.

"LUHAN!"

Oh, jangan menghilang lagi, Lu. Jangan memuat Yifan membuang sisa-sisa malamnya hanya untuk terjaga memikirkanmu. Yifan sangat menyayangimu, siapapun tau itu. Jangan berlari keluar, kau harus tetap didalam karena mungkin saja lebah-lebah budak Oh Sehun mengintai dimanapun. Kau harus mengurung diri jika tidak ingin iblis hitam itu menangkapmu lalu menjadikanmu seorang sandera di istananya.

.

"Luhan! Berhenti!"

Suara langkah-langkah terburu Yifan terdengar menelusuri anak tangga, Luhan menoleh sekilas tanpa memperlambat sedikitpun langkah demi meraih pintu utama. Gagang putih perak tersebut sudah didalam genggaman ketika pergelangan tangan kirinya ditarik paksa. Seberapa besar langkah Yifan hingga ia bisa meraih Luhan dalam waktu cepat.

"Lu.. Gege akan menjelaskan semuanya."

"Jangan mengatakan apapun lagi!"

"Kau salah paham."

"Dengar Wu Yi Fan! Aku membencimu lebih dari aku membenci Oh Sehun!"

"Luhan.. Gege Mohon."

Luhan tidak menjawab, namun tepisan tangan yang Yifan rasakan cukup untuk memberitahu bahwa Luhan berada dibatas muak. Wajah Luhan basah dan itu adalah hal yang selalu Yifan kutuk sejak mereka kecil. Tapi mengapa sekarang harus ia yang menjadi alasan Luhan menangis ?

"Luhan.."

"Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya, Wu Yi Fan ? Luhan tidak menginginkanmu lagi."

Siapa ?

Itu bukan sahutan suara Luhan.

Saat Yifan dan Luhan memutar kepala mereka kesamping, aura hitam itu telah datang.

"Dia milikku."

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

YAAAKKIIIINNN DAAAHHHH READERS PASTI PADA NGAMUK ADA TBC DISONO. WUAHAHAHA

Gue gak sengaja nyimpen tiga kata itu disana, tapi yah, apa daya. Ini takdir :D

Disini gue mau minta maaf banget kalau update-nya semakin lama. Berhubung kuota menipis dan ada gejolak hati (?) membuat ide-ide yang berserakan dalam otak gue buyar. Padahal dari awal post gue udah bikin janji sendiri buat update FF ini seminggu sekali, tapi kayaknya gak bisa. Mungkin dua minggu sekali gak masalah ya ? Ayolah, gak masalah kan para readers ku tercinta :*

Dan sebenernya, gue mau masukin adegan ehem-ehem di chapter ini, tapi biar para readers dilatih jadi orang sabar, jadi ya gue tunda. Mungkin di chapter depan. Gue baik kan ? wuahahaha

Di chapter ini gak ada adegan intim, sengaja biar FF gue gak disangka FF mesum semata (?). Pokoknya buat semua readers yang udah dukung, gue ngucapin BANYAK TERIMAKASIH.

AI LOP YU.

ECLAIRE OH!

GUE TAU FF HUNHAN LU BANYAK BEB! KAPAN LU BAKALAN BERSEDEKAH LAGI SAMA KITA ? PARA READERS, BANTU GUE NYERBU ECLAIRE OH PLISS BIAR FF HUNHAN DIA YANG MENUMPUK (gue pernah liat daftarnya :D) DI POST!

WUAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**-HUNjustforHAN-**

 **-Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESIRE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Luhan tidak menjawab, namun tepisan tangan yang Yifan rasakan cukup untuk memberitahu bahwa Luhan berada dibatas muak. Wajah Luhan basah dan itu adalah hal yang selalu Yifan kutuk sejak mereka kecil. Tapi mengapa sekarang harus ia yang menjadi alasan Luhan menangis ?_

" _Luhan.."_

" _Bukankah kau sudah mendengarnya, Wu Yi Fan ? Luhan tidak menginginkanmu lagi."_

 _Siapa ?_

 _Itu bukan sahutan suara Luhan._

 _Saat Yifan dan Luhan memutar kepala mereka kesamping, aura hitam itu telah datang._

" _Dia milikku."_

" _Oh Sehun."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Serahkan Luhan padaku, Yifan. Dia milikku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Luhan padamu Oh Sehun!"

"Berikan Luhan secara baik-baik, atau…" Dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di saku celananya, Sehun mendekat dua langkah. "Akan ku rampas secara paksa."

"Tidak Oh Sehun! Tidak akan pernah! Aku tidak akan memberikan adikku padamu!"

"Kau bercanda ?" Sehun terkekeh geli beberapa saat sebelum mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi kelam seperti biasa. "Ingat Wu Yi Fan, kau bukan hanya telah memberikan Luhan padaku, namun kau juga telah menjualnya. Kau menjual Luhan seharga ratusan juta won."

"Hentikan brengsek!"

"Kenapa ? Kau takut?

"Keparat kau Oh Sehun!"

Geraman marah keluar menyakitkan dari tenggorokan Yifan sebelum melayangkan sebuah pukulan telak di rahang tegas Sehun hingga tubuh lelaki itu oleng kebelakang. Sehun memegang sudut bibirnya dan berdecih mengejek saat merasakan ada rasa asin bercampur perih mengalir dengan begitu menjijikkan. Sial! _Berani-beraninya kau Wu Yi Fan!_

Inilah hal yang paling Luhan benci. Melihat dua orang saling berserang pukulan kasar berdentam hingga barang-barang jatuh berserakan mengingatkannya kembali pada memori buruk masa kecil. Luhan sangat tidak suka, seharusnya Yifan dan Sehun tau.

"HENTIKAN!"

Terlambat. Yifan sudah tersungkur ke lantai tanpa sisa daya. Bibir kedua laki-laki itu pecah, wajah mereka membiru namun Yifan nampak lebih banyak menerima lebam. Sehun benar-benar bukan seseorang yang bisa berbaik hati saat emosinya terbakar, ia akan kehilangan kendali pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun melepas cengkraman tangannya dari kerah kemeja yang mencekik leher Yifan. Ada batuk-batuk berdahak darah keluar berbintik dari mulut Yifan ketika Sehun menghempaskan bahunya ke lantai yang dingin. Sehun berdiri, menyentuh sesuatu yang merah disudut bibirnya lalu meludah; cukup baik karena tidak meludah tepat pada wajah Yifan yang berada dibawah.

"A-pa yang kalian lakukan ?" Oh, getar suara itu. Sehun menilik kebelakang pundaknya. "Kalian menakutkan."

Tidak! Jangan takut sayang! Kau tidak boleh takut pada lelakimu.

Membetulkan letak jas hitam pekatnya yang kusut, Sehun bersiap beranjak demi menggapai wajah pucat pasi Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat begitu ketakutan dengan biji-biji peluh gembul mengalir dari dahi hingga pelipisnya. Sehun ingin menepis ekspresi tidak menyenangkan itu dari wajah Luhan, mengatakan bahwa jika Luhan berada disampingnya maka ia sanggup menciptakan sebuah kenyaman dan kemewahan sesuai dengan apa yang otak kecil Luhan pikirkan. Sehun dapat mengabulkannya. Percayalah.

"Luhan.."

"J-ja..ngan.."

Hah. Wu Yi Fan, Kau masih punya kekuatan untuk merintih dan mengemis di kaki Oh Sehun ?

"J-jangan.. L-Lu.. Han.."

"Lalu siapa ? Selvi ? Pelacurmu itu ?" Sehun berdecih mual, tidak peduli jika betisnya bisa saja remuk oleh jari-jari panjang kekar Yifan. "Tidak , Yifan. Aku tidak tertarik padanya bahkan jika ia memamerkan lubang vaginanya didepan mataku. Aku hanya ingin adikmu. Hanya Luhan."

Argh.

Yifan rasa sebentar lagi paru-parunya akan tercabut lalu robek benanah kala Sehun menepis cengkramannya kasar lalu meninggalkan sedikit injakan didadanya. Yifan terbatuk perih lagi. Rasanya ada suatu gumpalan bulat keras menghambat aliran darah menuju jantungnya hingga beberapa kali ia harus mengkerutkan paru-paru hanya demi menghirup oksigen.

Sakit.

Luhan. Bibir wanita itu masih pucat dan peluhnya beku mendingin. Luhan sadar jika Sehun mulai mendekat dengan bunyi suara langkah berdecak penuh kekejaman, namun otot-otot ditubuhnya terasa sangat tegang hingga untuk melangkah mundur saja Luhan tidak sanggup. Ia tersekap ditempat.

"Kenapa kau lari dariku, sayang ?"

"…."

 _Karena kau melukaiku._

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa izin?"

"…."

 _Karena kau tidak menginginkanku._

"Kenapa kau selalu melawanku, Luhan ?"

"…."

 _Karena itu satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak jatuh._

Hhh..

Sehun berhenti tepat didepan Luhan yang bergetar. Lelaki itu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, membelai dagu runcing Luhan dengan telunjuk ekor kalajengking beracun. Tidak mungkin bagi Sehun memberikan lubang tikus kepada orang yang telah membangkang kekuasaannya, Sehun tidak bisa dibantah. Tidak juga dengan pembantahan kepala batu Luhan.

Luhan telah menebak semua dengan benar saat Sehun mengapit dagunya kasar dan menakutinya hanya dengan bola mata kelabus berseteru.

"Kau harus menerima hukumanmu…"

 _Tidak!_

"Sayang."

.

.

.

Jemari ranting kurus pucat Luhan menggelenyar gelisah, napasnya tersengal-sengal walau tidak bicara dan hanya duduk disamping Sehun yang fokus pada stir mobil. Tapi ini sungguh menguras tenaga. Sejak Sehun menyeret paksa tubuhnya meninggalkan tubuh setengah mayat Yifan di vila tua itu, Sehun tidak memulai kata-kata berapinya. Luhan sudah berantisipasi, namun cara diam jahat Sehun seperti ini terasa lebih mengerikan daripada tidur diliang kuburan berlintah. Luhan sulit menemukan oksigen yang bersih.

Sehun menemui cara pelampiasan amarahnya sendiri, di injaknya pedal gas hingga posisi hampir roboh dan semakin benci saat tidak menemukan kepuasaan melihat Luhan ketakutan seperti itu. Biasaya Sehun sangat suka melukai kekasih-kekasih erotisnya hingga mereka jera, namun untuk Luhan, Sehun mendiktekan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ada yang salah disini. Luhan bukanlah sebuah kerasionalan.

Wanita ini Irasional.

Laju mobil Sehun diatas rata-rata dan ia meletakkan fokus penuh pada jalan lurus dihadapannya, tidak peduli jika pantat-pantat mobil kecil disana bisa saja bercucuran darah jika ia tidak mengendalikan stir dengan pikiran stabil. Sehun meninggalkan mereka; mobil-mobil yang mengekor, yang dikejar ataupun yang berselisih garis putih tengah jalan. Semua ia tinggalkan sampai tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mengganggu keseriusan seorang Oh Sehun.

Tapi saat penyesalan merayunya untuk melirik sedetik saja kesamping, Sehun kehilangan saraf pusat yang mengendalikan logikanya. Ia kehilangan akal, kehilangan fokus dan kehilangan kendali.

Luhan memekik hebat, tidak sempat lagi menyematkan doa dalam tautan jemari dinginnya ketika mobil berputar-putar dan Sehun yang mengumpat menyelamatkan stir mobil mereka dengan ketegangan tidak kalah buruk. Decitan nyilu terdengar meraung diluar disertai bau hangus saat mereka kembali berputar beberapa lingkaran sebelum berhenti melintang tepat ditengah garis batas kanan dan kiri. Luhan pikir bahwa tubuhnya akan remuk terhempas lalu pecah berdarah, tapi tidak, tidak sakit terlalu banyak. Tidak seperti dugaannya tentang seberapa sakit seseorang menjelang mati. Tidak terasa luluh lantak kala sebuah lengan kokoh memayungi kepalanya.

 _Apakah iblis itu?_

Luhan kehilangan pita suara pembangkangnya dan Sehun kehilangan mata kelabus kejamnya untuk beberapa saat. Mereka saling membeku, mengkoreksi nyawa masing-masing, menilai apa masih ada udara yang sanggup bertukar didalam alveolus atau semuanya telah berhenti beberapa detik lalu.

Cukup lama menghirup bau hangus dari gesekan pahit ban mobil yang menato jalan, Sehun terkesiap sadar kala terdengar suara pekikan-pekikan tidak bermoral mobil yang melintas. Orang-orang memperingati mereka, memperingati untuk tidak lama-lama berada pada posisi melintang ditengah jalan atau sesuatu yang besar dan buta bisa saja langsung menggiling mereka menjadi busukan kotoran.

Sehun melompat dari ketertegunan. Bukan sepenuhnya akibat dari klakson peringatan mobil yang melintas, tapi…..

Sesegukan hampir mati seseorang…

Dalam pelukannya..

 _Luhan._

"Tidak apa-apa.. Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Aku disini. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Bibir Sehun mengucurkan kata-kata itu berulang-ulang, memaksa keinginan egoisnya untuk membuat Luhan tenang sampai terkabul. Sehun merasa sial setengah mati karena tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri akibat wanita ini, hanya karena sesegukan Luhan dan ia bahkan merasa sulit bernapas. Ditepuknya pundak Luhan separo ragu; asing atas tindakan yang tidak pernah ia tujukan pada wanita manapun. Luhan berhasil mendapatkannya, kekhawatiran seorang Oh Sehun.

"Tenanglah.."

.

.

.

Selamat datang kembali.

Sehun bergumam bangga pada dirinya sendiri saat melihat kelopak mawar dimata Luhan –yang biasanya terbuka hanya untuk membangkang- kini tertutup lelah dan menyerah dalam rengkuhan tangannya. Ia tersenyum miring, sesuatu yang jahat atau apapunlah itu bergelantung manja pada ujung bibirnya yang terangkat sebelah. Sehun bukan seseorang yang mudah melupakan kesalahan orang lain dan Luhan adalah seseorang yang selalu menyalahi Sehun dengan menerobos batas toleransi lelaki itu.

Knop pintu terbuka, tirai putih gorden menyambut kedatangan terlelap Luhan dengan tarian-tarian angin pantai bergemulai. Mereka menyambut nyonya pembangkang yang berusaha sang majikan pelihara senormal mungkin.

Ranjang berayun saat tubuh Luhan direbahkan begitu istimewa. Tidak pernah rasanya Sehun memperlakukan para pelacurnya selembut ini. Sehun lebih suka melempar tubuh-tubuh pelacurnya kasar hingga mereka menjerit dicekik gairah menyakitkan. Sehun pemain yang menyakitimu dengan kenikmatan. Tapi Luhan, Arrgghhh! Sehun merasa sebentar lagi ia harus mencari pskiater atau Luhan benar-benar bisa membuatnya masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Sial!

Lelaki itu berdiri, menonton tubuh kusut kotor Luhan dan mengernyit. _Sejak kapan aku meniduri gadis bertubuh menjijikkan lengket seperti ini ?_

Ia menghela napas kalah, beranjak menuju lemari lalu tanpa banyak berpikir menarik gaun tidur tipis yang tergantung bergairah. Tali-tali spaghetti juga belaian kain sutera yang halusnya memabukkan, ah, Sehun suka merobeknya ditubuh Luhan. Tapi tidak, Luhan butuh istirahat. Luhan harus istirahat.

 _Apa ? Dan sejak kapan aku memikirkan waktu istirahat seseorang ?_

Sehun mendekat lagi, melempar gaun tidur biru shappire itu disisi kosong samping kepala Luhan lalu kembali terdiam sejenak. Memalukan! Tidak pernah Sehun memaki otak cerdasnya karena merasa bingung hanya disebabkan sebuah masalah mengenai bagaimana seharusnya ia memperlakukan Luhan agar mimpi dalam tidur lelahnya tidak terganggu. Sehun tidak biasa, ia sungguh tidak tau cara yang benar. Ia tidak pernah bertemu wanita sebenar Luhan.

Untuk kedua kalinya menghela napas kalah, Sehun meyakinkan diri sendiri. Duduk disisi ranjang lalu bersama jari-jari menyeringai ia mulai mencari posisi kancing-kancing mungil kemeja Luhan. Jakun Sehun bergerak gelisah, tenggorakannya terasa kering dan perih saat melepas satu-persatu kancing itu lalu menemukan kulit putih mulus Luhan terhampar lagi dihadapannya.

 _Brengsek! Malaikat! Jangan pernah berani menggambar tubuh Luhan dalam buku catatan dosaku!_

Serak basah Sehun keluarkan kala lehernya benar-benar terbakar oleh sesuatu yang menyebalkan. Sehun tau jika ia bisa saja menunjuk para pelayan wanita untuk mengganti pakaian Luhan, tapi keinginan bodoh seorang Oh Sehun adalah merasa begitu terobsesi pada liuk-liuk manja ditubuh sanderaannya. Ia ingin mengganti sendiri pakaian kotor lengket Luhan. Tapi ketika menarik hotpants Luhan turun hingga lepas dari kedua ujung telapak kakinya, Sehun berada diambang batas rasa nyilu memuakkan.

 _Langit! Dewi gairahku!_

Kepala Sehun menggeleng-geleng tolol, merasa sangat memalukan jika ia mencapai puncak hanya karena melihat tubuh seorang wanita. Hey! Sehun penzinah yang hebat!

Ia meraba paha Luhan keatas, melintasi perut ramping teriknya dan rasa penasaran menarik tangan Sehun untuk menuju punggung belakang Luhan. _Ceraikan kaitan bra-nya! Cepat!_ Ya Tuhan, darimana suara memerintah itu berasal ?

Sehun memisah kaitan bra Luhan dan saat itu pula matanya berkedip tidak sopan, terkesiap begitu teriakan kaget Luhan terdengar mengejutkan. Wanita itu terbangun dalam waktu yang tidak Sehun ketahui. Mata Luhan terbelalak, refleks menutupi puting susunya yang menjadi perhatian penuh gairah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" sergapnya marah.

"A-ku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianmu."

"Apa ?"

"Kau tuli ? Aku hanya ingin mengganti pakaianmu."

"Tidak! Tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Biarkan aku."

"Tidak!"

"Luhan!"

"…."

"Ku mohon.. Kau tau aku bukan lelaki yang memiliki banyak toleransi."

Tungkai ramping panjang Luhan meringkuk penuh curiga, mencegah Sehun berbuat sesuatu yang bejat pada pusat segitiganya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau!". Luhan sangat tidak jera melawan walaupun ia sendiri tau bahwa setiap kali melawan maka sesuatu yang jauh lebih menyakitkan selalu datang mendekapnya.

"Luhan, aku sudah memintamu secara baik-baik. Jangan membuatku menjadi seorang pemaksa."

"Kau memang terlahir sebagai pemaksa Oh Sehun! Kau selalu memaksakan kehendakmu! Kau bejat!"

"DIAM ATAU KUSETUBUHI KAU SEKARANG!"

Ya, Sehun mengancamnya lagi.

.

.

.

Suara anak kunci berdecak terdengar dua kali namun Luhan tidak menaruh minat sedikitpun. Ia lebih memilih bersandar di kepala ranjang emas, menaruh kaki lurusnya pada hamparan sprai putih hasil penyiksaan ulat sutera. Mata bening sayu Luhan terfokus pada tirai-tirai putih jendela yang kini tidak lagi ramah melambai, Sehun bahkan mengunci mati kaca jendelanya hingga Luhan rasa tidak ada lagi butir-butir uap yang bersih untuk dihirup. Sudah dua hari dan Sehun kembali menunjukkan kekuasaan bengisnya dengan menutup semua akses keluar dari kamar ini. Luhan benar-benar berada di sangkar emas.

Seperti biasa, dua wanita berpakaian hitam putih dengan kembangan lipat-lipat dibagian bawah dan kain berenda di kepala mereka masuk dengan trolley berisi penuh makanan-makanan sehat menggiurkan. Mereka selalu datang tepat waktu, tidak melewatkan satu detikpun untuk terlambat atau kaisar kaya angkuh itu akan menjambak rambut mereka hingga kulit kepala mereka merekah berdarah.

Wanita-wanita itu selalu datang dengan wajah khawatir dan pulang berbibir pucat saat Luhan tidak menyentuh sedikitpun makanannya sebagai sebuah penghormatan. Mereka mencoba memaksa dengan berbagai cara dan langsung terdiam ketika tanpa kedipan Luhan meluruskan pandangan muaknya tepat pada penglihatan mereka. Tidak ada gadis baik dan penurut lagi dikamar ini.

"Selamat siang Nyonya—"

"Keluarlah."

"T-tapi—"

"Jangan katakan jika kalian meminta kebaikan hatiku untuk terhindar dari amukan Oh Sehun, aku tidak bisa. Terserah jika kalian berpikir aku adalah orang yang tidak punya hati nurani, tapi kita berada di posisi yang sama."

"…."

"Aku juga tersiksa disini. Kita tidak bisa saling membantu, bukan ?"

"…."

"Keluarlah.."

.

.

Sehun menghela napas lemah, "Dia menolak makanannya lagi ?" tanyanya pada Ravi lalu bersandar setengah kesal tertahan di sandaran kursi uangnya. "Dasar keras kepala."

Ravi—laki-laki yang berdiri didepan meja kerja kayu jati Sehun—menundukkan kepala. Luhan bukan hanya masalah untuk Sehun, tapi semua orang juga menyayangkan sikap pembangkang wanita itu karena jika Sehun bermasalah maka amarahnya akan menyerap kesegala penjuru, dan Ravi, adalah pihak yang harus mengganti semua perabot rusak akibat tendangan marah atasan tertingginya.

"Batalkan rapat pukul 1 siang nanti." Sehun berdiri, menarik ujung jasnya lalu mengaitkan kancing tengah pada lubang kecil disana. "Aku harus pulang dan mengurus makhluk kecil itu."

Ravi tidak merespon apa-apa, Sehun meninggalkan beberapa tepukan pada bahunya dan Ravi baru bisa menelan ludah kasar ketika pintu dibelakangnya tertutup. Sehun sangat kacau belakangan ini, ratusan juta won-nya telah melayang dan ia benar-benar tidak peduli. Mengurus makan wanita pembangkangnya lebih penting daripada rapat bulanan perusahaan mereka.

Oh Sial! Ravi harus menghandle hasil dari keegoisan Sehun sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

"Selamat Siang Tuan."

"Dimana Luhan ?"

"Nona Luhan sedang berada dikamarnya." Tentu saja Luhan berada dikamar. Bukankah kau sedang mengurungnya Oh Sehun ?

"Apa dia menolak makan siangnya lagi."

"Y-Ya Tuan."

"Siapkan lagi makanannya dan bawa ke kamar dalam waktu 15 menit."

"Baik Tuan."

Kepala koki itu merunduk, mundur dan menghilang menuju dapur marmer Sehun. Semua orang yang bertugas di ruang rempah tau jika bibir melekuk kepala koki mereka menguap-nguap seperti ikan nila kelaparan maka berarti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Memasak ulang semua menu dalam waktu 15 menit mungkin salah satunya. Sehun tidak pernah peduli pada kemustahilan.

Sehun menapaki anak-anak tangga dengan gaya seperti biasa, kedinginan berbalut pesona membunuh hingga putri pasifik rela menguras seluruh air di samudera hanya demi sebuah kecupan basah. Oh, keparat ini benar-benar.

Sehun tidak pernah peduli pada sebuah ketukan pintu sebagai tanda etika ketika seseorang yang terkurung didalamnya adalah Luhan. Wanita itu sudah mengenal ciri khas ketukannya dan Sehun tidak suka jika saat masuk Luhan sudah dalam posisi siap membangkang, ia lebih suka melihat Luhan terkejut lalu kelagapan mencari bala bantuan.

Anak kunci beraksi, knop pintu berputar, daun pintu bergeser dan Luhan bersandar. Disana, di ranjang bidadarinya.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sehun agar perhatian Luhan tertarik untuk menemukan dirinya, dan saat Luhan menoleh, Sehun selalu suka mata hitam mengagumkan Luhan menusuknya dengan tatapan menantang. Tidak ada wanita yang berani menatap Oh Sehun dengan sesuatu yang nampak sangat memuakkan seperti ini. Luhan adalah yang pertama, juga satu-satunya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri ?"

Satu hal lagi, Luhan juga wanita pertama yang memalingkan wajah bosan saat Sehun berbicara fokus padanya.

"Jangan keras kepala."

"…."

"Kau mau mati?"

"Ah, akhirnya tebakanmu benar." _Senyum mengejek itu, kenapa tetap cantik saat berada di bibir mungilmu ?_

"Luhan! Jangan pernah bermain-main denganku."

"Bukan aku, kau yang telah mempermainkanku."

Sehun membuang napas, mendekat lalu duduk disisi kosong ranjang tepat disamping paha Luhan. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap lurus tirai sepi jendela yang juga menjadi tujuan mata Luhan. Ada suara menelan gelisah yang menggelitik rasa ketertarikan Luhan untuk menoleh pada Sehun, lalu saat ia menangkap setengah tubuh atas lelaki itu dari samping, Luhan menahan oksigennya tetap bertahan. Jakun Sehun menelan sesuatu yang perih. Sangat menarik dan…

Menggoda.

Oh Tidak! Jangan Luhan! Jangan!

"Dengar Luhan."

 _Kenapa selalu aku yang harus mendengarkan ? Kenapa tidak kau saja ?_

"Semakin kau mengolah banyak tingkah, maka semakin banyak orang yang akan menderita. Kau membuat satu persatu orang miskin kehilangan pekerjaan berharga mereka."

 _Apa ? Kenapa aku ? Kau yang memecatnya!_

"Aku tidak akan memecat mereka jika saja kau tidak membantah setiap ucapanku." Sehun melirik Luhan memojokkan. "Mereka tersiksa karenamu."

"Apa aku harus memikirkan mereka ?"

Hah ? Apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan ? Apa Sehun tidak salah dengar ? Kemana perginya gadis manja baik hati itu ?

"Kau—"

"Apa mereka memikirkanku ?"

"…."

"Mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkanku dan karena itu pula aku tidak akan menyelamatkan mereka."

"Aku tidak pernah tau jika wanita beretika sepertimu memiliki pemikiran egois juga."

Menunduk lagi. Luhan terlalu banyak menunduk dan menyembunyikan mata beningnya yang Sehun puja. Surai-surai hitam Luhan jatuh menutupi separo wajahnya, hal yang membuat Sehun menggeram marah dalam diam karena merasa tidak ada kebahagiaan yang Luhan tunjukkan demi menghargai hal bodoh yang selama ini telah Sehun lakukan untuknya. Hanya ada kesedihan dimata cantik wanita itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat tersiksa berada disini."

"Lebih tersiksa saat kau berada dihadapanku."

"Kau sangat pelawan."

"Dan kau sangat pemaksa."

"Kau tidak takut melawanku ? Aku bisa saja mencekik lehermu hingga mati dan membuang mayatmu dalam kubangan kotoran anjing."

"Terdengar sangat menggiurkan."

"Luhan! Kau—"

Buih-buih panas dalam otak Sehun hampir saja menyembur ditubuh Luhan andai saja pelayan pengantar makanan tidak datang tepat waktu. Oh sungguh, jika saja Luhan adalah pecalur mahalnya maka Sehun tidak pernah segan-segan untuk menyulut bibir pelawan itu dengan nyala punting rokok. Bibir Luhan akan melepuh lecet dan Sehun sangat sudi menghisap hangusan bernanahnya hanya untuk memberitahu Luhan jika seorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah main-main dengan kosakata .

"Masuk." Perintahnya malas, mengyilangkan kaki dan menyerah untuk menarik napas lebih dalam.

Trolley makanan masuk, rodanya bergulir-gulir sederhana sebelum singgah dihadapan Sehun. aroma daging panggang bercampur dengan crab corn soup menyebar lincah diseluruh ruangan, salah satu alasan Sehun menculik kepala koki berpipi gembul dari belakang restaurant diperempatan salah satu jalan Paris.

Xiumin, dikaruani tangan luar biasa berbakat dalam memutar daging berbumbu diwajan panas. Lelaki berbau tubuh rempah itu harus rela meninggalkan restaurant sederhananya karena lembar-lembar yang ditawarkan si kaya Sehun tiga kali lipat dari penghasilan perminggu selama di paris. Lagi pula semua bahan di lemari dapur Sehun sangat sempurna, mata Xiumin langsung berbinar-binar waktu pertama kali menemukan ruangan 20x20 meter persegi sebagai tempat kerja barunya.

Ah, tapi tetap saja mengesalkan ketika Xiumin ingat ia tidak sempat meletakkan hiasan makanan ditepi piringnya karena waktu 10 menit yang Sehun berikan untuk menyajikan Oxtail berselera tinggi terasa sangat mencakar lubang pantat.

"Selamat siang tuan. Makan siang Nona Luhan—"

"Keluarlah. Aku yang akan mengurus sisanya."

"Baik. Saya permisi."

.

.

Adakah wanita lebih keras kepala dari Luhan ? Sehun bahkan tidak pernah berpikir dalam hidupnya ia harus mengurus kepala batu orang lain selain kepala batunya sendiri. Sudah sepuluh menit dan wanita itu sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sehun menaruh nampan diatas paha bujur Luhan sejak sepuluh menit lalu dan Luhan tidak terlihat berminat walau hanya satu suapan tanpa selera sebagai tanda berterimakasih atas kebaikan hati Sehun yang langka.

"Makanlah.." _Jangan membantahku terlalu lama Luhan._

"…."

"Luhan.." _Aku bukan lelaki penyabar._

"…."

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau ?" _Aku sudah memperingatkanmu._

"…."

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi, makan makananmu atau—"

"Atau apa ? Kau akan menelanjangiku lagi ? Kau akan menyetubuhiku lagi ?"

 _Oh, Ku mohon jangan! Jangan meneteskan air mata itu dihadapanku. Jangan menangis dan memberiku cermin tentang seberapa kejam diriku sendiri. Aku tau dan kau tidak perlu susah payah mengingatkanku dengan sebuah tangisan. Jangan menguji kelemahanku, mengontrolku terlalu jauh, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!_

"Aku tidak mau." Wajah Luhan berpaling, menghindari sesuatu yang mengerikan dibalik kornea penglihatan Sehun.

Lelaki itu tersulut panas hanya karena sebuah penolakan. Karena dalam prinsip hidup kayanya tidak ada yang boleh menolak Oh Sehun, tidak ada yang boleh ingkar atas keinginannya. Tidak ada.

"Luhan."

Gawat. Nyali Luhan mengkerut sesak napas, nada suara Sehun terlalu rendah dan penuh aura misterius menjebak. Ada sesuatu yang buruk jika mata kelabus Sehun mulai berdesis seperti ular petarung jantan dan Luhan selalu tau bahwa dari berjuta mahluk didunia ini, Sehun hanya akan mematuknya, mengalirkan bisa beracun lalu melilit tubuhnya hingga lumat becek tak bernapas.

Sehun berlagak seperti dia adalah utusan termulia Tuhan yang ditugaskan secara pribadi meremukkan Luhan dalam telapak tangannya. Menindih tubuh wanita itu hingga pipih lalu keluar peluh-peluh gairah disetiap pori kulitnya. Luhan mengerti jika disetiap helai rambut Sehun mengalir listrik-listrik penyengat yang akan menyambar tumpukan geloranya penuh bergelenyar mesra sekaligus menyiksa. Setiap kali Luhan menghitung surai hitam legam mengangumkan Sehun demi menghalau hari membosankannya yang penuh pertengkaran, Luhan kecut mengakui bahwa sebenarnya pesona Sehun telah meresap dan merambah masuk kedalam lapisan kulitnya.

Tapi,..'

Tidak! Luhan tidak bisa! Luhan tidak bisa menerima lelaki pemerkosa menjadi dewa harapan penarik perahu hidupnya dimasa depan. Luhan tidak sudi menjadi anjing betina pemuas nafsu yang dipaksa mengangkang telanjang setiap hari.

Sehun tidak boleh memperlakukannya lebih hina dari ini. Sehun tidak boleh mendebarkan jantungnya lebih keras.

"Luhan— "

PRANG!

"Kau!"

Menakjubkan. Wanita ini sungguh menakjubkan. Mungkin saja Luhan merasa bangga dengan lemparan nampan makanannya yang mendarat terluka di lantai, tapi ia tidak akan sanggup menghapus takut yang tercetak jelas menggigil pucat dibibirnya. Sehun tidak akan berbaik, seharusnya luhan sudah hapal.

Sehun refleks berdiri, memandang bergantian bola mata menantang separo takut milik Luhan dan bilah-bilah keramik yang berderai rintih. Cairan kental dari pecahan mangkuk crap corn soup dan potongan-potongan sayur mengampar jijik kental dilantai. Tumpah ruah dan sangat mengganggu ketenangan jiwa Sehun. Aroma nikmat semakin menyesak penciuman namun keadaan sudah merubahnya menjadi bau bangkai anjing berulat. Sehun mulai berdesis penuh racun.

"Kau mencoba melawanku?" tanyanya terlalu dingin.

"…."

"Kau pikir dirimu cukup berharga untuk melawanku ?"

"…."

"JANGAN MENATAPKU SEPERTI ITU LUHAN!"

AAAAKKKHH!

Semuanya memanas lagi. Keadaan memasuki tahap buruk menakutkan. Sehun menendang trolley makanan menabrak dinding hingga Luhan memekik tanpa sadar. Langit berkunang-kunang mabuk dan Luhan merintih begitu jemari pemaksa Sehun mengapit dagu lancipnya keras seolah semua emosi lelaki itu terkumpul disetiap ujung jari-jarinya.

Aura kejam menguar disetiap lubang pori-pori Sehun; hal yang selalu berhasil menyudutkan Luhan dalam keterdiaman pengecut. Lidah Luhan terasa mati rasa, dan tidak memiliki keberanian lagi untuk mengumpat di wajah Sehun adalah hal paling menyebalkan. Lelaki itu terlalu dominan.

Kenapa Sehun selalu suka menggenangkan tetes-tetes basah di pipi tinggi Luhan ?

 _Bukan! Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal tersebut. Aku tidak pernah suka melihatmu begitu tersiksa ketika berada disampingku. Tapi kau tau Luhan, aku lelaki yang tidak memiliki kantong cadangan demi menyimpan amarahku untuk tetap terkurung didalam. Kau yang selalu memancing sisi burukku._

Ah, Luhan sudah bisa menebak apa selanjutnya. Ciuman basah penuh pemaksaan Sehun akan selalu menghiasi hidupnya setiap hari. Luhan merasa bibirnya bukan lagi sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi untuk dijaga, Sehun telah menyesapnya terlalu sering dengan cara kurang ajar. Sehun menggilirkan bibir atas dan bawahnya sesuai keinginan dan mengakhiri setiap hisapannya dengan gigitan kecil.

Luhan meringis kala Sehun mendorong bahunya menabrak kepala ranjang, lelaki itu nampak sangat bernafsu melumat bibirnya dan masa bodo dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan. Sehun acuh. Dicengkramnya dagu Luhan lebih kuat hingga mulut Luhan terbuka, menyelinapkan daging kenyal masuk dan menggoda milik Luhan.

Luhan tau Sehun senang melakukannya, lelaki itu bangga bisa menguasai seluruh mulutnya sepuas hati dan menunjukkan kepada dunia mahkota penguasanya lewat tatapan mata meremehkan. Ada perasaan berdesir parah dalam hati Luhan begitu menyadari mereka menangkap mata masing-masing dalam keadaan Sehun membelitkan lidah membuai Luhan penuh gairah didalam mulut wanita itu.

Desir yang menggairahkan.

Tapi..

Sehun melepaskan lidah mereka terlalu cepat, Luhan bahkan belum terengah karenanya. Ini bukan seperti Sehun yang akan menunggu para kekasihnya sekarat kehabisan napas sebelum melepaskan ciuman. Kenapa?

Kenapa dan kenapa. Kata tanya tersebut terus menggelitik rasa penasaran Luhan hingga tanpa sadar dahinya mengernyit. Bibir Sehun basah dan membuat Luhan juga yakin jika bibirnya tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan mungkin lebih parah.

Lalu ketika Sehun melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya tanpa berkedip sekalipun, Luhan tersadar otomatis. Ada yang tidak baik disini. Mata kelabus berkilat jahat Sehun membuat kepala Luhan menggeleng cemas. Selalu ada yang tidak baik saat bintik-bintik gairah dan bara-bara amarah Sehun berkombinasi. Dugaan Luhan juga bukanlah hal yang bisa dianggap remeh.

"Jangan Sehun…! Jangan..!"

"Kau tau akan hukumanmu."

"Kumohon jangan!"

"Terlambat Luhan."

 _Tidak! Jangan menyetubuhiku dengan emosi lagi!_

Tubuh Luhan tertahan, sesuatu yang kenyal mencubit-cubit ceruk lehernya liar lalu berakhir dengan goresan taring tumpul setengah tertanam di dagunya. Luhan mengelak bersama rontaan berisikan penolakan hebat kala Sehun mengacuhkan leher penuh nodanya dan memulai membasahi rahang lancipnya dengan lender-lendir basah. Lidah Sehun bermain disana, menari-nari lembab dipinggir dagu palung Luhan sedikit curang karena ia tidak memberikan sedetik kesempatanpun bagi Luhan menghindar.

Wanita ini pembakar gairah. Sehun selalu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri seperti bumi kehilangan rotasi saat kulit putih bersih Luhan mengolok dirinya sebagai seorang penakut. Setiap bersetubuh dengan pelacur, Sehun selalu mengantongi spermanya dalam karet pembungkus kelamin karena merasa spermanya terlalu mewah untuk singgah berludah di ovarium wanita-wanita jalang. Tapi ketika membenamkan diri dalam tubuh panas luar biasa Luhan, Sehun mengerang parah hanya karena disulut keinginan meledakkan diri dalam vagina wanita itu dan membiarkan sperma mahalnya berenang erotis disana.

Sehun ingin kepala-kepala ulat sperma berekor yang ia ledakkan mampu mengerubungi bagian terdalam Luhan hingga menyatu dengan wanita tersebut. Sehun benar-benar menginginkan sebuah kekuasaan penuh atas diri Luhan.

Gairahnya memerintah.

Tapi terbalik dengan imajinasi kotor Sehun, Luhan menghempaskan semua kenikmatan yang didamba Sehun dengan teriakan-terikan siksa tidak rela. Seharusnya Luhan tau, Sehun hanya ingin mendengar desahan nikmat dan laki-laki itu telah berjanji bahwa ada kelembutan beserta kemewahan yang akan menanti Luhan jika saja Luhan mengerang penuh timbal balik memuaskan dibawah kuasanya.

Sehun berusaha, memaksa Luhan dengan cumbuan-cumbuan kasar bersama pengharapan bahwa Luhan lambat laun akan terbuai sendirinya lalu merasa gila seperti apa yang Sehun rasakan. Namun, Sehun terlalu jauh, Sehun terlalu egois akan nafsu.

Ia mencumbu dengan gila.

Perasaan terhina diperlakukan secara murahan memberi Luhan kekuatan lebih untuk menyingkirkan Sehun. Luhan melompat, berlari, sebenarnya bingung akan arah yang benar. Namun ketika melihat pintu kamar, kesadaran menyentaknya jika daun kamar itu tidak terkunci. Itu satu-satu nya jalan keluar walaupun Luhan mengerti jika harapan untuk lepas dari sangkar emas Sehun seperti mencari sehelai bulu domba di samudera pasifik. Penuh kemustahilan.

Napas Luhan terengah bersama bibir masih terselip liur menjijikkan Sehun diujungnya. Luhan baru menghitung berapa besar kamar ini karena dua puluh langkah belum menghantarkannya pada pintu pengharapan itu. Luhan berdoa akan kebaikan hati Tuhan disetiap langkah terburunya agar menyelipkan setitik kecil hati nurani dalam jantung Oh Sehun. lelaki itu terlalu mempesona untuk menjadi makhuk penghuni neraka.

Gagang pintu, Luhan sudah meraihnya dengan tarikan napas mengudara. Ia bersiap melangkah pergi, jika pun tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini mungkin Luhan lebih baik mencoba melompat dari lantai dua dan membiarkan Sehun melihat tubuhnya remuk bersimbah darah dilantai dasar. Luhan tidak akan mempermasalahkan bagaimana Sehun mengurus mayatnya nanti, apakah lelaki itu akan menguburnya secara manusiawi ataupun langsung membuangnya pada lobang kotoran babi ditengah hutan, Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli. Siapa tau saja dengan menjadi mayat Sehun akan berhenti menyiksanya.

Sehun tidak mungkin memperkosa mayat, kan ?

Daun pintu terbuka, ada sinar dari dunia yang telah Sehun tutupi dari Luhan. Ada oksigen yang lebih layak untuk dihirup. Ada kehidupan yang bisa mengantarkan Luhan pada kematian yang ia pikir lebih baik daripada hidup bersama Sehun. Tapi Luhan juga tidak sadar jika telah ada seseorang yang mengejarnya dibelakang sebelum…

BLAM!

Harapan itu sirna.

Sehun menangkapnya.

Arrkhh!

Sehun menyakiti punggung belakang Luhan dengan rasa dingin tembok keras. Menyegel pundak wanita itu dengan geraman marah berisi rasa tidak menerima pembangkangan lebih lanjut.

"Selama tidak ada kesepakatan yang kau setujui, melangkah dari pintu itu termasuk sesuatu yang haram bagimu."

"…."

"Kau mengerti ?"

"Apa Tuhan tidak memberkatimu sebuah hati, Oh Sehun ?"

"Hati ?" Sehun tertawa bernada penghinaan menyinggung untuk beberapa saat, namun saat ia menukar tawanya dengan mata ular berdesis kelabus, Luhan merasa ngeri bukan main. Sehun tidak memiliki hati sedikitpun. "Berani-beraninya kau mempertanyakan hatiku!"

Luhan memekik serak, kerongkongannya terasa mengelupas perih bernanah. Lebih parah dari itu, Luhan terluka bukan main atas perlakukan Sehun. Sehun kembali buta akan amarah dan gairah yang menggulung kusut dalam pikirannya. Akal sehat dan belas kasihan tidak pernah bermain jika keadaan sudah sulit terkendali.

Ya, Luhan tau kemana semua ini akan berakhir. Ketika Sehun merampas pakaian dari tubuhnya tanpa peringatan, merobek lalu mencecerkannya kelantai seperti barang murahan. Luhan meronta; hal yang selalu disayangkan oleh Sehun karena pada akhirnya semua itu hanya membuat Luhan menerima paksaan lebih jauh. Jika saja Luhan membiarkan Sehun menguasainya, apa yang akan ia dapatkan bukanlah rasa terhina, melainkan gairah penuh aroma kelembutan berbalut kasih sayang. Sehun sudah berpikir ia bisa melakukannya hanya demi wanita pelawan ini.

Astaga! Sehun juga mulai gila.

Sehun menelanjangi Luhan dalam keadaan penuh perlawanan dari wanita yang mempertahankan harga diri. Tapi Luhan telah menyinggung harga diri Sehun dengan penolakan-penolakan yang selalu wanita itu ajukan. Luhan harus menerima hukumannya hingga ia jera dan mengakui bahwa hanya dibawah selimut Sehun-lah tempat paling aman berlindung didunia ini. Hanya Sehun tempat ia bersandar dan hanya Sehun satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki.

Ah, sungguh. Sehun sangat menginginkan hal tersebut menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Ini lebih buruk. Otak Luhan terus saja menggumamkan hal-hal jahat tanpa ingin mengerti kenapa Sehun terus saja menginginkannya menjadi pelayan penuntas gairah. Banyak wanita sempurna telanjang dengan vagina mengagumkan mereka diluar sana, tapi kenapa Sehun malah menjebak Luhan disini dan nampak sangat terobsesi dengan tubuh Luhan tanpa busana.

Ini bukan lagi sebuah tangisan, Luhan lebih kuat daripada itu. Tubuh Luhan berguncang ketakutan kala Sehun meraih rek sleting cenanya kain hitamnya; mencoba mengeluarkan apa yang selalu berhasil membuat tengkuk Luhan meremang. Sehun tengah sibuk dibagian celana dan dengan tubuh hanya berbalut kain segitiga tipis mengbungkus kewanitaannya, Luhan berlari lagi; mengejar harapan yang hanya akan membuat ia mengenal apa itu putus asa.

Tidak! Semua orang tau jika Luhan tidak akan bisa berlari kemanapun dengan tubuh lebih dari setengah telanjang. Luhan hanya bisa berputar-putar dikamar ini seperti gasing lalu menunggu putarannya berhenti ketika Sehun menginjak kepala gasingnya dibawah ujung sepatu pantofel.

"Berhenti!"

Benar. Hanya dengan bentakan satu kata memerintah, Luhan terjatuh dari pelarian. Suara kejam Sehun seolah menarik kakinya hingga ia tersungkur tanpa tau apa yang ia langgar.

Kekhawatiran Luhan menjadi-jadi saat ia berbalik dan langkah berdetak keras Sehun mulai merasuki retina matanya. Wajah kosong lelaki itu telah mendiktekan bahwa Luhan telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

"Jangan Oh Sehun…! Ku mohon…." Rintih Luhan yang mulai beringsut mundur menggesek lantai. Sehun tetap pada langkahnya yang berdetak seperti tapal kuda liar.

 _Jangan menulikan pendengaranmu Oh Sehun!_

"Ku mohon…!"

 _Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!_

JANGAN!

Luhan meraung dan Sehun menggila. Tanpa belas kasihan ditariknya kain segitiga tipis itu hingga Luhan memejamkan mata kuat. Telanjang bugil. Luhan telanjang bugil dalam posisi tergeletak dilantai dingin seperti sampah.

Bisakah kalian bayangkan bagaimana rontaan Luhan saat ini ? Saat tangannya disimpul berumus oleh dasi hitam penghukum Sehun lalu ditarik seperti anjing betina jalang. Sampai disisi tembok yang cukup luas, Sehun memaksa Luhan berdiri. Luhan terlalu lemah melakukan perlawanan jika tangannya bisa saja patah karena lilitan dasi.

Luhan berdiri, bukan berdiri normal, namun tubuhnya diputar berbalik dan mencium dinding sejuk itu. Payudaranya terhimpit . Tubuh Sehun menahannya dibelakang, lalu ketika Luhan berhenti bernapas beberapa saat, firasat jahat itu datang lagi. Sangat buruk.

Jangan katakan jika….

Oh Sehun! Tidak!

"AKKKKKHHHHH!"

Sakit!

Iblis Jahanam!

Bagaimana bisa Sehun mendesak kejantanannya masuk saat Luhan tidak siap sedikitpun?. Apa laki-laki itu benar tidak punya hati ?

Tubuh Luhan terbelah dua, tidak, lebih parah dari itu, Luhan merasa seseorang baru saja mengullitinya hidup-hidup. Perih bukan main.

AKKHHHHH!

Sehun benar-benar tidak berpikiran. Ia menggoyangkan gairahnya dan menusuk lubang Luhan yang masih belum menerima secara penuh. Luhan masih menahan perih dan Sehun mulai menyetubuhinya tanpa aturan.

Akh!

Entahlah, yang jelas itu bukan desahan nikmat. Luhan menangis tertahan kala Sehun menghujam keras dibelakang hingga kewanitaan Luhan membentur tembok menyakitkan. Sehun menahan tangan terikat Luhan keatas, lalu sebelah tangannya lagi ia gunakan menahan pinggang Luhan. Kepalanya mendongak biadap mengeluarkan erangan penuh kilatan gairah bernafsu.

Sehun mempercepat, memperdalam dan memperkeras desakan kejantanannya pada lubang vagina Luhan. Tubuh mereka berguncang hebat beserta sengalan napas terdengar begitu kentara. Suara hentakan intim mereka begitu menjijikkan bagi Luhan namun sangat mesra ditelinga Sehun.

Luhan meringis ditengah tangisan berguncang karena disetubuhi.

Kenapa takdirnya harus melewati jalur kehidupan Sehun ?

Kenapa ia sampai berada disini ?

Kenapa ia sampai diperkosa begitu keji seperti ini ?

Apa yang membuatnya tersiksa karena pelecahan seperti sekarang ?

"AARRRGGGHHHH!" Geraman puas serak menggelegar, pertanda bahwa Sehun telah mencapai puncak nafsunya dan menyembur didalam tubuh Luhan. Lelaki itu tersenyum miring, memeluk tubuh lunglai Luhan agar wanita tersebut tidak jatuh terkulai dilantai. Bahu sempit Luhan adalah tempat paling nyaman menitipkan dagu. Sehun suka melakukannya.

"Kau terluka, sayang ?"

Keparat! Berani-beraninya Oh Sehun berbisik seperti itu!

"Aku yakin kau sangat terluka."

"…."

"Sudah ku katakan untuk berhenti melawan. Bukankah telah kujanjikan kelembutan dan kemewahan jiika saja otak kecilmu tidak terlalu berani untuk bersikap keras kepala ?"

"…."

"Kau terlalu pembangkang dan sekarang kau lihat sendiri hasilnya."

"M-mengapa harus a-aku ?" Yeah! Pertanyaan tersengal putus asa yang Sehun tunggu. _Mengapa harus aku ?_

"Mengapa harus dirimu ?" Sehun mengulangnya dan tertawa tanpa suara. "Kau bisa bertanya kepada kakak TERCINTAmu itu kan ? Kenapa kau berada disini ? Kenapa kau harus diperlakukan seperti ini ? Tanyakan saja pada Wu Yifan, Luhan. Dan jangan lupa untuk bertanya pula apakah hubungannya dengan PELACUR itu telah berakhir."

BAJINGAN!

Satu kecupan dileher dan tubuh Luhan lepas. Sehun menarik sletingnya tanpa dosa seperti sediakala lalu melangkah perkasa dan meninggalkan dentaman pintu sebagai akhir.

Luhan ambruk, menjijikkan karena dalam posisi telanjang bugil bersperma.

Derai tangisnya pecah lagi. Ia meringkuk, menutup telinga dari suara apapun, menutup mata dari cahaya apapun. Tapi semakin gelap dunianya, semakin cepat pula otak Luhan berputar-putar pusing dan tanpa dikehendaki ia menemukan jawaban itu sendiri. Jawaban atas semua pertanyaan lukanya.

Han Selvi.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu.

Dia tersangka utama dalam kasus ini, dia yang membuat Luhan menerima kebiadapan nafsu seorang lelaki.

Han Selvi!

Wu Yifan!

AAARRRGGGHHH!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

Haduh. Sebelumnya gue mau minta maaaaaaafff banget buat semua readers. Janjinya kan ya FF ini di update 2 minggu sekali. Tapi ternyata T.T

Gue punya alasan kok, dengerin ya T.T

Pertama, gue lumayan sibuk soalnya sekarang lagi magang. Kedua, biasanya kan gue pake wifi lewat hp, nah sialnya hp gue jatoh berdentam retak pecah dan mampos -_-. Sekarang aja gue pake hp temen buat update chapter 4. Tapi gak mungkin kan gue pinjem hp temen mulu. /maafkan author yang kere ini readers T.T/ . ketiga, gue udah coba beberapa kali buka FFN pake wifi hp temen, tapi FFNnya gak bisa kebuka. Apa mungkin salah kartu SIM gue yang terlalu murah ? -_- Ini juga entah mimpi apaan gue coba lagi dan ternyata bisa.

Nah, itu kendala gue kenapa FF ini jadi molor binggow.

Trus, ada yang nanya tentang chapter 3 kenapa Sehun bisa nemuin Luhan. Seperti yang udah readers lain tebak, itu karena HP Sehun ada sama Luhan. Gue juga gak ngerti teknologi kayak apa itu, tapi yang pernah gue denger dari hp kan bisa melacak keberadaan seseorang, iya kan ? gue juga gak ngerti. Wkwk

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, gue gak berani janji mau update berapa minggu sekali. Doain aja ide gue lancar trus ada rejeki wifi gratis. Haha

Untuk my Love ECLAIRE OH, PM lo pengen minta serbu nih ? Apa perlu gue ngancem readers FF gue ini gak bakal dilanjut sebelum lo publish FF HunHan baru ? Nah loh, Readers jadi korban. /diperkaos readers. Ahahaha/

Hokeh. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua pihak yang selalu setia dan selalu support FF ini.

AI LOP YU :*


	5. Chapter 5

**-HUNjustforHAN-**

 **-Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi berembun. Titik basahnya menempel di kaca tebal kamar Sehun hingga apapun yang berada diluar menebarkan aroma misterius yang khas. Sehun mematut diri di depan cermin tinggi, tubuhnya di bungkus menjadi sebegitu kaya bersama setelan resmi abu-abu tua dan cekikan dasi bersimpul dileher. Rambut hitam pekat itu dibiarkan berlabuh menutupi sebagian dahi berliannya, memberikan kesan sedikit baik hati yang dibuat-buat seolah Sehun adalah pria kaya muda yang selalu mencium punggung tangan orang tuanya ketika berjumpa.

Haha.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat penampilannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa bajingan seperti dirinya terlahir begitu mengagumkan ? Apa Tuhan tidak salah cetak ?

Diusapnya rahang yang menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa para wanita sudi mengantri hanya demi menjadi pelacurnya. Sehun memperhatikan bias wajah di cermin tersebut lalu menemukan sesuatu yang coba ia sembunyikan nampak begitu mengganggu.

Mendapatkan kantung mata bergelayut berat bukanlah hal asing bagi seorang pembisnis, Sehun sudah sering mendapatkannya hampir setiap hari secara gratis. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, kantung matanya terasa lebih buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari perjalan bisnis ke Jepang yang mengharuskan ia terjaga lebih dari 48 jam.

Hah..

Helaan napas terdengar menyesal keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka. Semua ini karena pembangkang itu. Sehun sadar seseorang telah mengontrolnya diluar kendali.

Luhan. Iya, sang wanita pembangkang, selalu berhasil mengaduk emosi Sehun, mengelupas amarah, memotong batas kesal dan melumat semuanya dalam satu adonan. Mata rusa sendu memberontak Luhan meretas logika egois Sehun hingga rasanya Sehun telah kehilangan diri sendiri tanpa sadar.

 _Sejak kapan aku jadi penakut ?_

ARGH!

Ditendangnya kaki kursi bernasib sial sebelah kanan hingga patah lalu mengerang frustasi. Sehun tidak pernah jadi setolol ini dalam menghadapi berbagai jenis wanita yang telah telanjang bugil diranjangnya, tapi dengan Luhan… Sehun bingung entah kenapa setelah keluar dari kamar Luhan yang diperkosanya kemarin siang, Sehun tidak bisa melangkah kemana-mana. Tangannya yang kasar seperti egoisme dikepalanya beberapa kali menjabat knop pintu; sangat berminat untuk menjenguk isak telanjang Luhan akibat ulah bejatnya namun terhenti ketika rasa aneh menohok tepat di ulu hati. Sehun begitu mendamba pelukan Luhan demi menenangkan wanita itu tapi ada gejolak tersendiri yang menahan langkahnya terjebak di depan pintu.

Sehun ingin sekali melakukannya namun logika kelelakian penguasanya tidak mau bekerjasama. Dan sebagai hasil, Sehun merasa kepalanya berdenyut nyeri pagi ini. Luhan pasti membencinya setelah ini, Luhan pasti akan semakin takut dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jiwanya bisa saja tertekan. Jika benar, maka apa masih ada harapan bagi Sehun untuk mendapatkan gairah Luhan dalam posisi sadar ?

Ah, entahlah. Wanita itu lebih rumit daripada rumus fisika yang mengharuskan menghitung percepatan dan kecepatan roda bergulir. Pikiran Luhan seperti pertanyaan tak berformula dan mengaharuskan Sehun mengerang marah demi mendapatkan jawaban.

 _Ya Tuhan._

 _Kenapa harus wanita keras kepala itu ?_

Sepertinya Sehun harus segera mendapatkan segelas air putih, mencicipi sarapan bernutrisi lalu menjernihkan pikiran bersama tumpukan dokumen yang bersimpuh mengiba di meja kantornya. Ravi semakin kurus semenjak Sehun mengenal Luhan. Dia selalu menjadi korban amukan para klien.

.

.

.

Trolley makanan bergulir seperti biasa, wanita dengan pita hitam putih berlipat itu menghembuskan napas setengah kesal begitu mendapati daun pintu putih yang ia ketuk tiga kali berdiri menyebalkan. Nona keras kepala sekapan majikannya sangatlah tidak mau mendengarkan kata orang lain. Kepala batu Luhan tidak menerima masukan dari para pelayan yang membujuknya agar berhenti melawan Sehun atau dia akan dipaksa lebih jauh. Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi semua orang juga mendapat imbasnya.

Luhan sekarang pasti sedang berbaring diranjang dengan tubuh terkulai lemah, memperlihatkan bibir kering yang gengsi dikasihani dan mengusir kedatangan siapapun. Lalu setiap pelayan yang keluar dari kamar ini dengan trolley penuh makanan seperti sedia kala akan mendapatkan lemparan gelas kaca dari Sehun.

Menyeramkan.

Memang, tapi itulah Oh Sehun. Setidaknya sebulan gaji disini setara dengan setengah tahun gaji dirumah majikan lama mereka.

Pelayan tersebut memutar knop pintu, bersiap menemui penyebab ajalnya mendekat lebih cepat dan…

"Selamat pagi Nona. Sarapan an—"

"Bisa kau bawa kembali sarapanku ? Aku ingin makan dibawah. Kamarku kotor."

"T-tapi.. Tuan Oh Sehun melarang anda un—"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

.

.

.

Sehun sedang melapisi roti bakarnya dengan slai coklat ketika siluet pipi gembul Xiumin tidak sengaja melintas. Dengan topi putih tinggi dan dua toples kecil berwarna hijau kelabus di tangan kanan kiri, bibir Xiumin mengkerucut sembari mata bulatnya mengamati toples bergantian. Dia sedang terkena dilema diantara dua toples rempah. Entahlah, Sehun tidak tau apa itu karena dalam ilmu bisnis tidak pernah diajarkan mengenal seluk beluk keluarga rempah. Ia hanya diajarkan bagaimana cara menghasilkan uang yang banyak hingga telapak tangan melepuh menghitungnya.

"Xiumin." Panggilnya tanpa intonasi. Xiumin terkesiap sejenak sebelum menyahut 'Ya Tuan' dan mendekat.

"Apa menu sarapan Luhan pagi ini ?"

"Saya memasak bubur ayam dengan tambahan air kaldu berempah untuk nona Luhan."

"Hanya bubur ?"

"Ya. Karena nona Luhan tidak makan apapun selama tiga hari belakangan jadi saya—"

"Cukup. Kembali ke dapurmu."

Keparat jahanam! Xiumin mengumpat dalam hati lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sehun yang meraih tangkai cangkir kopi di jemarinya. Ia sesap rasa pahit dari bibir cangkir sambil menikmati rasa gelisah yang terus menyanyikan lagu-lagu ballad bersenandung dalam hati. Ah sial! Sehun menghempaskan cangkir kopinya nyaris marah. Bahkan suara langkah tumit high heel Luhan mengejarnya sampai kesini. Kenapa wanita itu suka sekali merusak usaha Sehun yang letih mencoba menampik bahwa Luhan bisa mengemudikannya lebih jauh?

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?"

Apa ini yang dinamakan frustasi ?

Ludah yang Sehun teguk sangkut ditenggorokan sesaat sebelum ia membuka kelopak mata menyerah. Apa rasa bersalah yang membuat halusi terdengar begitu nyata?

"Oh Sehun."

Apa ? Siapa yang berani memanggil Sehun dengan cara tidak patuh begitu ? Apa dia benar-benar ingin bertemu makhluk menyeramkan di pintu neraka ?

Sehun mendongak, menggelengkan kepala pelan –mengusir halusinasi—dan hampir terlonjak kala menemukan wanita putih berbalut dress selutut berbelahan dada rendah ketat disertai lipstick merah menggoda diatas bibir keringnya sedang berdiri menunggu.

"L-Luhan."

Kursi ditarik dan Luhan menyesakkan pantatnya bertata krama -walaupun masih terlihat tangkai tangannya bergetar lemas-, tidak memperdulikan Sehun yang masih lumpuh dalam ketertegunan tak berlogika.

"Kamarku kotor, ada yang pecah dan tumpah kemarin siang jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman disana."

"…."

"Kau keberatan ?"

Ada apa ini ? Kenapa Luhan jadi aneh ? Tidakkah seharusnya sekarang dia meringkuk ketakutan dan muak melihat wajah Sehun ? Lalu siapa yang sedang duduk dengan mata berkilau menantang di hadapan Sehun sekarang?

"Ikut aku!"

"Bagaimana dengan sarapanku ?"

"Kau bisa menghabiskannya nanti."

"Aku tidak yakin selera makanku bertahan dalam waktu yang lama."

Shit! Wanita ini!

Sehun mengerang lagi dalam diam, perlahan tapi pasti ia lepaskan juga tangan Luhan dari cekatan tangannya. Benar-benar ada yang salah. Sehun merasa Luhan telah mengendalikan sebagian dirinya dengan kekuatan tanpa bantahan. Terlalu jauh.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu lalu temui aku di ruang kerja."

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"Sesuatu yang kau inginkan pula, Oh Sehun."

Luhan menyilangkan kakinya, membiarkan ujung dress putih itu jatuh lembut di sofa hitam lalu memainkan jari-jarinya dilengan sofa –berusaha menarik perhatian Sehun dengan cara paling menyebalkan-. Wanita itu tersenyum setengah menarik bibir begitu sadar ada gumpalan bergerak gelisah di leher jenjang Sehun. Gumpalan gairah,kah ?

Sehun menarik dasinya keluar simpulan, berserak basah sakit sebelum bersandar di kursi rajanya. Menatap lekat bibir merah ranum mungil milik Luhan ternyata mampu memanggang tubuh nyaris terkapar. Kepala Sehun semakin berdenyut dan ia harus menambahkan sedikit pijatan di pelipis hanya demi meremas pikiran yang terus bergumam agar menggusak habis lipstick merah Luhan dengan ciuman basah sampai dada Luhan mengempis kekurangan oksigen.

Argh!

"Katakan Luhan."

"Biasanya para lelaki lebih suka menebak."

"Jangan bermain-main denganku."

"Bukankah kau yang mengundangku untuk bermain bersama ?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Sehun melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, berpura bahwa waktu benar-benar mahal. "Jangan berbelit-belit dan katakan sekarang."

"Kau tidak punya banyak waktu?" Luhan mengernyit bersama gelayutan kantung mata hitam, "Baiklah. Kau bisa pergi kalau begitu."

"Luhan!"

"…."

Luhan, jangan bergetar. Jangan takut. Jangan menangis. Hanya katakan apa yang seharusnya kau katakan. Pemberontakan adalah larangan untukmu sekarang.

Mengaku saja Luhan. Turuti Sehun. Lelaki itu bahkan tidak peduli jika kau berdusta.

Hanya katakan. Iya, hanya katakan.

"Tidak ada lagi yang ku pertaruhkan di dunia ini karena kau telah merusak segalanya. Yifan menjualku dan kau telah menyetubuhiku berkali-kali dengan cara sebejat binatang. Aku tidak lagi memiliki harga."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ?!"

"Aku ingin mati, tapi terlalu takut jika setelah kematianku orang-orang yang membuat hidupku berantakan seperti ini malah hidup bahagia. Aku tidak bisa mati sebelum melihat-nya tersiksa. " Luhan merunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan bibirnya yang bergetar sedih tiba-tiba."Aku tidak ingin tersiksa dan mati sendirian." Lanjutnya sengal nyaris terisak.

Inilah akhir pertahan Luhan dari rasa muak, pikir Sehun begitu.

Sehun beranjak, memulai langkah berirama tegasnya menyusul tubuh putus asa Luhan dan berakhir setengah bertengger di meja kaca tepat di hadapan Luhan. Diperhatikannya secara seksama jemari resah wanita itu lalu mengapit dagunya, membawa mata mereka bertarung sendu.

Ada setetes jatuh yang tidak sanggup lagi Luhan simpan.

 _Oh, ku mohon sayang. Simpan airmatamu. Jangan menangis dihadapanku._

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan ?"

"…."

"Hm ?"

"…."

"Luhan ?"

"Hancurkan Han Selvi."

 _Wow! Akhirnya, kepala batu melunak. Permulaan baik._

"Hanya itu ?"

"Jangan pernah lagi mengizinkan napasnya berhembus di Korea."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kudapatkan ? Sebagai pembisnis aku selalu mengarapkan timbal balik yang menghasilkan untung besar."

"Aku akan menandatangi perjanjiannya."

"Perjanjian ?"

" Tidakkah isi dalam perjanjian tersebut memberimu untung besar ?"

"Untung ? Keuntungan seperti apa ?"

"Kau bisa meniduriku beberapa kali."

"Ku rasa kau pintar bernegosiasi." Sehun menarik tangannya, tersenyum miring puas dan menyembunyikan sebelah tangan kedalam saku celana. "Bisa kita buat perjanjiannya sekarang ?"

"Tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku cantumkan dalam perjanjian tersebut."

"Katakan. Akan ku tulis jika aku menyetujuinya."

"Jika kau menyetujuinya ? Tidakkah kau terdengar terlalu egois "

"Egois adalah Oh Sehun. Kau tidak akan bertemu denganku jika tidak mengenal apa itu egois."

Luhan berdecih, memutar mata jengah yang sanggup membuat otak Oh Sehun berpikir, _bagaimana ada seorang wanita yang berani memutar bola mata dengan cara begitu penuh rasa muak di hadapanku ? Tapi sialnya dia tetap cantik dengan cara seperti itu._

"Pertama."

"…."

"Setiap kali bercinta, maka hutang Yifan akan dikurangi sepuluh persen."

"Bukankah itu penawaranku ?"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan kembali."

"Terserah. Lanjutkan."

Luhan menghela napas, menyelipkan jatuhan rambut kebalik telinganya yang tiba-tiba memerah. Udara tiba-tiba mengandung banyak karbondioksida. Tema percintaan yang dibahas terlalu lantang seolah mereka sedang membahas menu makan siang.

"Kedua. Percintaan dimulai ketika kedua belah pihak menginginkannya."

"Bagaimana jika kau kembali membangkang ?"

"Aku berjanji, akan ku tolak secara halus jika tubuhku benar-benar tidak siap."

"Bagaimana kau akan bertanggungjawab jika gairahku benar-benar terbakar ? Kau tau, sulit bagi laki-laki mengontrol pikirannya jika sedang bergairah."

"Yang kutau kau adalah penidur wanita paling handal. Bukankah tidak sulit menggoda wanita malas menjadi pendesah diranjangmu ?"

"Apa itu artinya kau membolehkan percumbuan ?"

"Selama tidak terselip kekerasan didalamnya, kurasa baik-baik saja."

"Jangan menyesal karena membolehkannya."

"Jangan membuatku berpikir dua kali Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh semangat. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kekehan yang menyembunyikan gigi taringnya itu mampu mendesirkan jantung Luhan lepas kendali. Ia menaruh fokus lagi pada Luhan.

"Ada tambahan lainnya ?"

"Ya."

"…."

"Aku tidak sudi menerima penyakit, maka dari itu tidak untuk berbagi."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Selama perjanjian tersebut berjalan, hanya bercinta denganku, tidak dengan wanita lain apapun alasannya."

"Apa?!"

"Kau tidak setuju ?"

Sehun berdecih geli, kalaupun ia bercinta dengan pelacur toh Luhan tidak akan pernah tau. Sama sekali bukan masalah.

"Jangan berpikir kau bisa membodohiku Oh Sehun. Aku hanya mengandalkan firasat, jika firasatku mengatakan ada wanita lain yang mendesah karenamu maka—"

"Maka ?"

"Kau juga mempekerjakan banyak lelaki dirumah ini. Aku bisa menarik salah satu dari mereka."

"Kau ingin melihatku membunuh ?"

"Maka berhati-hatilah dengan firasatku."

"Mengancamku ?"

"Tidak. Hanya bernegosiasi dengan cara yang baik."

Oh, sejak kapan berbicara dengan Luhan menjadi sesuatu yang menarik seperti ini ? Sehun dibuat menahan senyum berminat.

Seharusnya tidak merugikan sedikitpun jika Luhan tidur dengan lelaki lain, toh Luhan bukan istrinya. Tapi Hey!

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya ?! Sial!_

"Kurasa permintaan yang ketiga lebih menguntungkanku."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau yang mengatakan sendiri bahwa aku adalah penidur wanita yang handal, kau juga tau seberapa besar gairahku, bukan ?"

"…."

"Jika aku tidak boleh menuntaskannya dengan wanita lain, maka kau harus mempersiapkan energi lebih banyak. Kau adalah tumpuan gairahku sekarang, bersiap-siaplah. Luhan."

"Kembali ke permintaan kedua Oh Sehun, percintaan dimulai jika kedua belah pihak menginginkannya."

"Ya, aku tau. Dan akan ku buat kau menginginkannya."

"Kau hanya memiliki sisa 9 percintaan, kau ingat ?"

"…."

"Maka berhematlah."

Ya Tuhan. Kapan wanita ini belajar membalas ucapan dengan cara licik yang cantik ? Benar-benar menggelitik gairah.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku harus berhemat. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah kulakukan sejak lahir."

"Sombong."

"Memujiku ?"

"Kau suka pujian seperti itu ?"

"Karena keluar dari bibirmu maka aku menyukainya."

"Beginikah caramu merayu wanita hingga mereka dengan senang hati melacurkan diri ?"

"Tidak perlu mengeluarkan rayuan pun mereka akan mengemis sentuhan padaku. Hanya kau saja, wanita bodoh yang menolaknya."

"Kau—!"

"Terakhir, katakan permintaanmu."

"…." Sekali lagi Luhan meneguk ludah, jika Sehun mulai mendatarkan seluruh otot-otot bagian wajahnya menjadi bekuan batu es, Luhan akan kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Otak kecilnya sibuk mencari sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk di pikirkan daripada mengagumi seberapa tampan wajah itu walau tanpa ekspresi.

Ya Tuhan.

"Luhan ?"

"Jika hutang Yifan sudah lunas,-" _Apa ?Apa kata-kata selanjutnya yang harus ku katakan ? Ayolah otak, bekerja untuk saat ini. Bantu aku._

"Jika lunas ?"

"…." _Oh, Cepatlah berpikir Luhan! Kau tidak punya waktu!_

"Apa yang kau inginkan ?"

"…." _Apa yang ku inginkan ? Aku tidak tau Oh Sehun! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena mata sialmu!_

"Luhan ?"

"I-izinkan aku pergi."

"Apa ?"

"P-pergi." _Pergi kemana Luhan ? Kau sendiri saja tidak memiliki tempat lain didunia ini selain Sehun._

"Kemana ?"

"Yang jelas pergi dari sini." _Oh, oke. Aku tau ada tanda 'Tidak Setuju' besar terpampang di dahimu Oh Sehun._

Sehun memiringkan kepala, mengkerutkan dahi lalu mengasah mata sipitnya mengiris apa yang tersembunyi di balik manik mata berpencar Luhan.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengajukan persyaratan tambahan." Katanya berhasil mengembalikan fokus Luhan.

"Persyaratan apalagi ?"

"Jika kau berusaha kabur untuk yang kesekian kali, maka perjanjian kita 'Batal'."

"Apa ?! Itu tidak adil!"

"Persetan dengan keadilan, aku bukan hakim."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan pernah membangkang, atau semua akses keluarmu akan ku tutup."

"Oh Sehun! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini!" Oh, baru saja Sehun mengumandangkan larangan membangkang namun Luhan sudah berani berdiri dengan mata menyala lebar dihadapannya.

"Yaakkk! Oh Sehun! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Wanita ini benar-benar. Seharusnya yang Luhan lakukan adalah bersujud sukur karena di rengkuh setengah lingkaran tangan oleh si tampan kaya Oh Sehun, tapi kenapa ia malah berubah menjadi rubah bawel begini ?

"Aku harus pergi ke kantor sekarang."

"Pergi saja."

"Luhaaan."

"Apalagi ?"

Hah..

Perlu kesabaran Oh Sehun..

"Simpulkan dasiku."

.

.

.

Ini diluar perkiraan, sangat jauh malah. Baru kemarin Luhan berpikir bahwa kematian lebih baik daripada hidup bersama Sehun, tapi tadi pagi, apa yang ia lakukan ? Menyimpulkan dasi dileher Sehun dengan posisi ditengah rengkuhan lengan pemaksa laki-kaki itu. Oh, dunia benar-benar licik.

Ya, baru kemarin Luhan diperkosa seperti anjing betina oleh Sehun hingga rasanya muntahan adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik untuk disinggahkan diwajah keparat itu. Semalaman Luhan tidak bisa tidur, mempertahankan isak tangis yang membuat hidungnya tersumbat parah. Hatinya terus saja mengutuk sumpah serapah terhadap tiga manusia, Han Selvi, Wu Yifan dan Oh Sehun. Relung hati Luhan remuk renyah mengingat betapa menyedihkan dan kotor dirinya sekarang.

Semua ini karena Han Selvi. Karena perjumpaan wanita itu dengan Wu Yifan. Karena kebutaan mata Yifan yang telah menyingkirkan posisi Luhan hanya demi wanita jalang.

Otak Luhan nyeri, saat ia menghentikan napasnya lalu membuka mata, saat itu pula Luhan memikirkan sesuatu yang Gila.

Menyerah pada Sehun.

Luhan memakan sumpahnya sendiri. Karena dendam dan sakit hati yang terpendam terlalu besar untuk ditutup, Luhan rela menjilat lendir ludahnya yang pernah bergumam bahwa tunduk dibawah telunjuk Sehun tidak lebih baik daripada mati. Semua ini tidak bisa dilakukan sendiri, Luhan hanya punya secuil kekuatan dan tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi sebagai pendukungnya. Jadi hanya ada satu pilihan, Menyerah. Dan itu pada Oh Sehun.

Ya, tidak apa-apa. Meskipun rasa muak pada laki-laki itu tak kalah hebat dari kotoran hewan, namun hanya Sehun satu-satunya bajingan yang bisa ia andalkan sekarang. Sehun bisa melakukan apapun hanya dengan satu jentikan jari, lalu keinginan Luhan agar Selvi terpanggang derita akan terwujud sekejab mata. Setelah Selvi di lempar hina dari daratan Korea Selatan ataupun membusuk dijalanan Jerman, maka Luhan sudah mempersiapkan serpihan kaca bekas pecahan keramik makanan dibalik tempat tidurnya.

Mati.

 _Tidak akan semudah itu sayang._

.

.

.

Sehun telah kembali, meskipun tidak seluruhnya namun delapan puluh persen dirinya yang lama sudah dapat diidentifikasi. Ravi menghela napas lega, menemukan sosok Sehun duduk di kursi kepala ruang meeting kedap suara ini lebih membahagiakan dibanding mendapatkan voucher gratis berlibur ke Dubai, karena ia tidak perlu lagi mendengar berbagai umpatan dari hampir seluruh klien atas pembatalan janji meeting mendadak. Beberapa waktu lalu memang masa tersulit untuk Ravi.

"Ya, aku setuju."

Hanya tiga kata pelit, Sehun mengisi kembali pundi-pundi emasnya yang tercecer beberapa senti akibat ulah otak kecil nakal Luhan. Jangankan ujung pulpen berlapis titanium miliknya, bahkan gelembung uap air yang berhembus dari napas Sehun sanggup pecah menjadi butiran-butiran berlian. Dialah si kaya. Bahkan kata Kaya terlalu biasa bagi Sehun. Sejak dalam kandungan ia tidak pernah bisa mengeja apa itu kata 'Miskin'. Sehun tidak pernah mengenalnya.

'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'

"Masuk."

Sehun sedang meneliti satu persatu tumpukan berkas di meja ketika tubuh Ravi menyelinap dicelah pintu. Lingkaran hitam nampak jelas dimatanya namun laki-laki berkemeja merah itu memasang senyum yang begitu cerah.

"Selamat Malam, Tuan."

"Ya, Selamat malam. Apa kau datang untuk membacakan jadwalku besok ?"

"Maaf, tapi….."

Sehun melepas fokus pada kertasnya, berhenti sejenak lalu menghirup aroma pahit panas tersampir tiba-tiba di meja.

"Kopi ?"

"Ya."

"Kurasa aku tidak memintamu …"

"Memang tidak, tapi saya rasa anda memerlukannya untuk menemani anda menyelesaikan masalah dengan tumpukan dokumen itu. Mereka nampak sangat tidak bersahabat."

Tawa sengal Sehun begitu ceria. Ravi mengernyit dan otaknya langsung berbisik bahwa semua ini pasti ulah Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang berani mengontrol Sehun menjadi sosok yang sulit ditebak.

"Apa kau akan menemaniku lembur ?"

"Seperti biasanya, saya akan lembur setidaknya sampai pukul satu malam. Jika saja saya belum menikah dan tidak memiliki anak istri yang menunggu dirumah, bisa saya pastikan saya tidak akan pulang sebelum anda pulang, tuan."

"Kau patut bersyukur telah menikahi wanita yang benar, jika tidak maka kau akan membusuk tua menemaniku lembur disini."

"Ya, saya terkadang bersyukur."

"Terkadang ? Terdengar seperti kau adalah suami yang tertekan."

"Sedikit. Andai saja anda tau bagaimana menghadapi amukan seorang istri beserta kecemburuannya, maka banyak lelaki berpikir bahwa membusuk di depan monitor komputer lebih baik."

"Apa istrimu kejam seperti itu ?"

"Sangat, dan bertambah parah ketika masa kehamilannya. Saya sudah puas tidur di sofa selama tiga bulan ketika dia hamil."

"Apa ?"

Ravi mengangguk dengan wajah _berot_ ketika Sehun memberikan intonasi penuh rasa ketidakpercayaan yang menakjubkan. Suasana hati Sehun sedang baik, jadi tidak masalah jika Ravi membahas topik-topik santai selain jadwal meeting mereka yang berlomba. Jarang sekali menemukan sisi ramah seorang Oh Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Maksud anda ?"

"Maksudku, aku banyak mendengar jika wanita memang sangat menyebalkan ketika hamil, mereka bertansformasi menjadi singa betina berperut buncit."

"Tepat sekali." Ravi terkekeh geli setengah hati sebelum menyesap kopi hangat di apitan jemari tangannya. Jujur saja ia kurang setuju akan perumpamaan 'Singa Betina Berperut Buncit' yang dilontarkan Sehun. Hey! Istrinya tidak sejelek itu ketika hamil. _Astaga! Andai saja kau bukan atasanku!._

"Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk meninggalkannya sementara waktu dan tidur lebih nyaman dihotel bersama seorang gadis ?"

Pikiran laki-laki ini masih belum berubah. Wanita, paha, payudara, vagina. Wanita, paha, payudara, vagina.

"Tidak ada gadis yang mau tidur bersama suami orang kecuali—"

"Pelacur. Ya, maksudku pelacur. Kurasa gajimu sangat cukup untuk menyewa tubuh mereka beberapa malam dalam seminggu."

Ravi menyimpan senyum geli. Sehun melepas penanya, menyandarkan tubuh di sandaran kursi dan tampak sangat berminat dengan perbincangan laki-laki mereka.

"Anda bisa berpikir demikian karena anda belum menikah. Maaf saya lancang mengatakan ini, Tapi ketika anda sudah mengikat seorang wanita melingkar dijari manis, hanya pria pengecut tanpa otak yang akan mendesah bersama wanita jalang disaat istri mereka sedang mengandung."

"Wow.."

"Seberapapun menyebalkannya seorang 'Singa betina berperut buncit', namun hanya melihat senyum diwajahnya dan juga perut buncitnya mampu merontokkan seluruh amarah. Saya sarankan anda harus mencobanya, tuan."

"Maksudmu menikah ?"

"Mungkin."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Terlalu cepat. Sangat cepat." Oh, kilah Sehun sangat gelagapan. "Tapi.."

"Tapi ?"

"Terdengar… "

"…."

"Menarik."

Menarik ? Menarik.. Menarik..

Wah! Apa yang baru saja Sehun katakan ? Menarik ? Menikahi seorang wanita mulai menarik baginya ? Oh Tuhan.. Sehun dulu bahkan pernah berkata bahwa jika tidak menemukan wanita yang tepat, maka ia bisa hidup seorang diri sampai mati. Tapi sekarang ?

Menikah ? Menarik ?

Luhan!

Apa wanita itu punya kekuatan supranatural hingga bisa mengendalikan Sehun seperti avatar mengendalikan empat elemen bumi ?

"Ravi.."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Pulanglah. Anak dan istrimu sedang menunggu dirumah."

"Pu..lang ?"

"Terimakasih untuk Coffeenya. Akan ku minum dijalan."

.

.

.

Pukul 11 malam, Sehun tiba dengan roda mobil nampak tergesa. Biasanya ketika pulang Sehun akan memarkir mobil dengan rapi, menyusun roda-roda empat itu berjejer seperti cupcake di took roti Luhan. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan menelantarkan mobilnya begitu saja di singgahan depan pintu rumah seolah jika ada burung yang lewat dan membuang kotoran di mobilnya maka Sehun akan langsung membuang mobil itu.

Dia kaya, kalian ingatkan ?

Ada paperbag dalam genggaman Sehun ketika ia turun dari mobil. Kaki panjang itu juga melangkah lebih cepat seolah burung hantu sedang mengejarnya dibelakang. Sejak Luhan tinggal disini, lantai dua sisi barat adalah tempat pertama yang Sehun datangi setiap pulang.

Terdapat dua tangga besar ditengah ruang polos lantai dasar, dulu Sehun selalu memilih lantai dua sebelah timur karena memang disana kamar rajanya berdiri, ia bahkan jarang sekali menengok arah barat walau hanya sekedar memeriksa apakah ada debu yang berani menempel di pegangan tangganya. Namun sekarang pergerakan Sehun seperti menunjukkan bahwa tangga sebelah timur tidak pernah dirancang, tidak pernah dibangun dan pantang dilewati.

Setiap tapak kaki dibawah sepatu pantofel hitamnya semakin mendebarkan. Sambil melonggarkan dasinya Sehun mengumpat dalam hati karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidup ia takut mendengar suara jejak kakinya sendiri.

Oh, memalukan sekali seorang lelaki tangguh tersengal hanya karena menapaki duapuluh anak tangga.

'Clek!'

"Luhan—!"

"…."

"Lu.."

"…."

Kosong. Kenapa kosong ? Sial!

"Luhan!"

Kemana Luhan ?

Wanita itu, berani-beraninya membuat saliva Sehun berduri.

Nama Luhan bergema ketika Sehun mengitari seluruh isi kamar, tenggorokannya kering dan bertambah kering kala mendapati ruangan tersebut benar-benar tak berpenghuni.

 _Tidak! Luhan tidak akan bisa kabur dari rumah ini! Tapi… ARGH! Dimana wanita pembangkang itu ?!_

Hey, ada apa dengan dirimu Sehun ? Menjadi gila hanya karena tidak menemukan seorang wanita dalam kamar bukanlah hal berharga yang harus kau khawatirkan. Oh Sehun tidak pernah seperti ini!

"Sial!"

Sehun meninggalkan dentuman pintu sebelum berlari keluar. Rambut hitamnya melayang dan terasa sangat menyebalkan ketika pelipisnya terasa basah karena keringat dingin. Sangat memalukan.

Lantai dasar sunyi senyap, tidak ada tanda kehidupan terjadi yang membuat Sehun ingin menambah kadar cemasnya. Sehun menebar gelisah disetiap langkah, lalu ketika berada di celah lemari kaca tebal berisi keramik mahal yang menjadi batas antara loby istananya dan dapur, geraman marah terdengar lagi.

Sehun tidak suka dipermainkan.

Rambut hitamnya sejenak mengudara saat Sehun mengibas coklat tua ditangannya mengkerut kusut menerima perlakuan kasar dari telapak tangan basah Sehun. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Sehun melepas amarahnya hilang kendali.

PRAAAAANG!

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Luluh lantak. Paperbagnya yang nampak berisi dilempar menyinggung keramik, menjatuhkan beberapa dan tidak pernah peduli seberapa mahal setiap pecahannya. Sehun juga tidak peduli jika keramik tersebut ia dapatkan dari menghamburkan uang puluhan juta won hingga wanita simpanan salah satu jenderal tinggi di Negara ini menangis malu akibat kalah dari persaingan harga tidak sebanding yang ia lontarkan. Tidak ada yang berharga di dunia ini selama amarahnya terpuaskan.

Suara pecah terlalu keras berhambur, bergema di tengah luas udara dan membangunkan beberapa orang. Terdengar langkah cemas kepala pelayan dan dua orang disekitarnya berlari mendekat, namun mendapati apa yang terjadi, langkah mereka menyurut, berhenti lalu mundur perlahan, menghilang dan tidak kembali lagi.

Bukan karena Sehun yang berdiri di sekitar serpihan kaca ataupun teriakan marahnya, tapi arah pandangan Sehun, mata lurus itu, menghadap seseorang. Seseorang yang bergetar dibelakangnya dengan hal serupa, dengan tumpahan air dan serpihan kaca kecil berserakan.

Luhan; berwajah pucat hampir mati, yang menjatuhkan gelas berderai, yang tidak mengerti mengapa Sehun terlihat sangat menyeramkan, yang merasa hidupnya benar-benar berada ditangan Sehun, bahkan tidak berani meluruskan keinginan tenggorokannya untuk berserak. Menebak Sehun bukanlah hal mudah karena lelaki itu selalu datang dalam porsi yang berbeda-beda. Sama seperti kali ini, baru saja Sehun membuat Luhan berdebar menyenangkan tadi pagi dan tiba-tiba dia datang memecahkan keramik dengan keras.

"M-ma.. maaf.."

"…."

"A-aku.. men..j-jatuhkan—"

"DIAM!"

Luhan menelan ludah berat.

"A-akan.. ku bereskan."

"JANGAN BERGERAK ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Luhan yang setengah merunduk kaku bukan main. Sehun selalu mengancam dengan cara kasar dan licik. Tidak jarang lelaki itu membenarkan apa yang telah diucapkannya; tidak terkecuali menghabisi Luhan, dan Luhan masih belum sudi mati sekarang. Selvi belum tersiksa.

Pikiran Luhan rusak, ia benci mendengar pecahan benda yang dilempar karena itu akan membawa memorinya masuk ke dalam masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah. Luhan lumpuh seketika, membeku. Namun diantara kebekuannya Luhan masih bisa mendengar langkah tegas memburu seolah menginginkan nyawanya sebagai makanan. Sangat berselera dan menakutkan.

Kelopak mata Luhan tertutup putus asa dan saat itu pula, ia merasa tubuhnya melayang.

 _Apa ini yang dinamakan mati ?_

"Apa kau bodoh ? Mencoba memungut serpicahan kaca, kau pikir kau hebat? Kakimu sudah terluka, kau ingin melukai tubuhmu yang lain ?!"

 _Oh Sehun…_

"Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melukaimu selain aku! Tidak dengan serpihan kaca, bahkan tidak pula dengan dirimu sendiri!"

.

.

.

"A-aku.. aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"…."

"Sehun, aku bisa mengobati kakiku sen—"

Sorot mata pemilik dan cengkraman tegas dikakinya bisa dibaca oleh Luhan sebagai isyarat untuk berhenti menahan Sehun. Dia bukanlah lelaki yang suka dicegah. Luhan tau dan membuatnya terpaku.

Masih terngiang dikepala Luhan bagaimana pikirannya mengarah pada kematian sedangkan kenyataan membawanya didalam rengkuhan Sehun, menapaki tangga dengan lengan melingkar di lehernya dan merasa canggung setengah mati kala Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya duduk disisi ranjang. Mata Sehun memang tajam, tapi Luhan menemui kelembutan terselip setiap kali tatapan mereka bertemu.

Kapas, alkohol, plaster dan kotak putih belambang tambah merah besar menguarkan aroma tidak menyenangkan. Sehun berada diantaranya, duduk bersila dengan memangku sebelah kaki Luhan.

Dari gelas kaca yang ia jatuhkan, Luhan mendapat goresan sebesar satu senti pada permukaan kakinya, mengotori celana abu-abu mahal Sehun dengan noda merah darah berbau amis; hal yang membuat Luhan beberapa kali menarik kakinya mundur namun selalu ditepis oleh Sehun.

"Akh!" Luhan meringis ketika Sehun melewati lukanya dengan kapas. Laki-laki itu berhenti.

"Sakit ?"

"Em.." jawab Luhan bernada setengah ragu dan sedikit lama.

"Tahanlah. Ini akan sedikit perih."

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Apa itu ?"

Sehun membaca sekilas botol yang baru saja ia raih. "Ini ?" tanyanya ulang pada Luhan. "Kurasa kau tau apa ini."

"Jangan katakan itu alkohol. Kau tidak berniat memberik lukaku alkohol,kan ?"

"Agar tida infeksi."

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Itu sakit Oh Sehun! Aku pernah merasakannya waktu kecil dan itu— AAAAAAKH! OH SEHUN KAU BODOH! AAAAAKH!"

Sehun terbelalak, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, seorang wanita meneriakinya dengan kata 'bodoh' begitu lantang, tepat menyembur wajahnya.

Iya, Sehun tau jika pertemuan antara luka dan alkohol tidak pernah membahagiakan. Tapi haruskah Luhan berteriak kesetanan, menangis seperti bayi kucing lalu menerjang dada Sehun hingga tubuh lelaki itu mundur kebelakang ? Sehun rasa Luhan terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya.

Cukup lima belas detik Sehun memberi toleransi masa histeris pada Luhan, dan ketika waktunya berakhir, Luhan menjadi sedikit jinak. Luhan menunduk, masih dengan isakan yang benar-benar terdengar penuh luka. Sehun mengintip wajahnya, lalu ketika mendapati wajah Luhan benar basah, Sehun menyadari bahwa Luhan tidak berbohong. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit.

Tidak tau, ini bukanlah rencana Sehun mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, tapi insting yang menuntun Sehun mendekap kepala Luhan agar bersandar didada bidangnya dan tersedu sepuas hati disana. Surai hitam lebat Luhan di usap halus dan disesap wanginya oleh Sehun.

"Apa masih perih?" Setengah berbisik, Sehun bertanya dibelakang kepala Luhan dan mendapatkan anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Apa aku harus membunuh perihnya agar kau tidak menangis lagi ?"

"Lalu setelah itu giliranmu yang akan kubunuh Oh Sehun."

Sehun terkekeh dalam diam.

Lihatlah wanita pembangkang ini, sempat-sempatnya dia berbicara seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, perihnya akan hilang."

"Jika kau berani memberi lukaku alkohol lagi, akan ku cukur seluruh rambutmu!"

"Mengancamku ?"

"Iya! Anggaplah itu ancaman yang paling menakutkan. Karena ketampananmu akan hilang jika kepalamu botak."

"Jadi selama ini kau mengakui ketampananku dalam diam ?"

"Oh Sehun, kau membuat lukaku semakin perih."

Ada senyum lagi yang merekah dibibir Sehun, namun ketika Luhan melepaskan dekapan mereka ia menyimpan senyumannya menjadi ekspresi biasa-biasa saja.

Sehun kembali pada aksi pengobatan kaki sang pasien spesial, melabuhkan beberapa benda lain sebelum melilitkan perban yang membuat Luhan kembali meringis.

"Hun.."

"Hm?"

"Kurasa sudah cukup."

Sehun tidak menjawab,hanya mendongakkan kepalanya sebagai sebuah jawaban balik bertanya.

Luhan sangat tidak suka harus menjadi gagap setiap kali ditatap oleh makhuk ini. "A-aku bisa melilitkan perbannya sendiri. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu, beristirahat dan—"

"Membiarkanmu melakukan hal bodoh lagi ?"

"Apa?!"

"Aku tidak mempercayaimu, kau terlalu ceroboh dalam segala hal. Kau bisa saja memotong kakimu sendiri saat menggunting perbannya."

"Dan itu kakiku, jadi bukan masalah untukmu."

"Tentu saja itu masalah." Sehun menggunting perbannya lalu merekatkan sisi terakhir dengan plaster. "Harus kau ingat Luhan, kita masih teringat kontrak, jadi jika kau melukai dirimu sendiri, berarti kau juga melukai aset berhargaku. Dan aku sangat membenci hal tersebut."

Tunggu tunggu! Aset… berharga.

Luhankah ?

Wanita lain mungkin saja melayang mendengar permainan kata dari bibir pendusta Sehun, namun bagi Luhan, kata-kata Sehun seolah menampar pipinya dengan keras. Tersadar.

"Ya, aku hampir saja lupa." Ucapnya pelan, membuat Sehun berpikir apakah ia sudah mengakatakan sesuatu yang salah. "Aku tidak lagi memiliki diriku sendiri seutuhnya. Kau sudah membeliku dengan harga fantastis, aku harus berbagi diriku sendiri padamu."

Jari Sehun yang berada di telapak kaki Luhan—yang sedang berlabuh dipahanya—bergerak sejenak, mencari posisi lebih santai.

"Kau benar, aku wanita yang terlalu ceroboh. Tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri, selalu menyulitkan orang disekitarku dan selalu bergantung pada orang lain." Luhan mengalihkan bola mata keatas, menahan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba mendesak perih dimatanya. "Sejak kecil aku selalu begitu karena tidak pernah terpikir olehku bahwa hidup sejahat ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun dengan benar sendirian karena itu aku selalu bergantung pada….." _Yifan._

 _Jangan mengingat nama Yifan lagi Luhan. Kau milikku sekarang. Milik Oh Sehun!_

"Bergantungah padaku."

Apa yang kau ucapkan Oh Sehun ?

Luhan, dengan gaun tidur hijau kelabus berbahan sutera berdada rendah, meremas ujung renda gaunnya yang setengah pada, sungguh kehilangan fokus pada kosistensi dirinya sebagai wanita yang mengutuk kelahiran lelaki semacam Sehun. Lelaki itu sudah berapa kali membuat Luhan harus menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Lalu Sehun,

Sungguh, apa yang terucap benar-benar diluar kendali. Sehun bahkan bingung kenapa mulutnya mengeja lebih cepat daripada otak. Tapi yang lebih membingungkan lagi, dimana penyesalan yang Sehun cari-cari ? Kenapa ia tidak menemukan rasa sesal setelah mengucapkan kata yang dilontarkan tanpa kesadaran ?

Malah, kenapa rasa menggelenyar menggelitik hatinya ini yang keluar ? Kenapa Sehun merasa terkontrol ?

Haruskah ia menurutinya ? Kemauan hati untuk..

"Hun-ah.."

 _Ya Tuhan, suara lemahnya, tolong musnahkan atau aku akan benar-benar kehilangan apa yang dinamakan pikiran. Gairahku, bertahanlah dan control diri kalian. Aku sedan berusaha mengontrol diriku sendiri tapi….._

 _Sulit.._

 _Mata sendunya, bibir tipis berbelah dan juga untaian rambut hitamnya yang jatuh tergerai.. Oh tidak! Aku kehilangan control!_

"Hun.."

Sekali lagi suara Luhan memanggil Sehun nyaris putus, mata mereka bertemu dalam keheningan mengahanyutkan. Bibir Luhan terbuka, ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun ia kehilangan kalimatnya. Beberapa kali goyah, Luhan mencoba sadar jika Sehun hanyalah memanipulasi perasaan agar ia dengan senang hati menyerahkan diri memuaskan hasrat lelaki itu.

Luhan terkesiap nyaris sadar, namun ketika diambang batas kesadaran dan keterbuaian yang memusingkan, suatu yang kenyal dan basah menyentuh kakinya, mentransfer getir-getir berbahaya yang memaksa dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk sadar.

Lalu ketika Luhan menunduk kebawah, menemukan sebuah ciuman mendarat dipermukaan kakinya yang luka, ia tau bahwa saat itu pula jalan untuk kembali pada kesadarannya telah ditutup sempurna oleh Sehun.

 _Oh Sehun.. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku ?_

Cukup lama ciuman Sehun dipermukaan kakinya baru berakhir, menyekap Luhan dalam ketertegunan begitu jelas. Luhan sendiri merasa rasa yang tidak wajar telah mengotak atik isi dalam perutnya hingga ia merasa mual. Bolehkah Luhan bahagia saat ini ?

Oh ayolah, izinkan Luhan untuk bahagia sebelum…

"Aku suka celana dalammu malam ini. Tipis, membuatku penasaran. Haruskah aku membelikanmu yang lebih tipis lagi ?"

"Apa ?!"

"Celana dalammu."

1..

2..

3..

"YAAAKKK! OH SEHUN! KAU!" MENGINTIP CELANA DALAMKU DARI TADI ?!

.

.

.

.

Plis, ampuni gue plis. Gak tau dah ini nulis apaan. Sebenernya chapter ini udah ditulis, tinggal update doing (dan cerita awalnya gak kayak gini), tapi kesialan menimpa gue. Masa habis nulis lanjutan setengah dari chapter 5 sampe selesai, gue lupa nyimpen file-nya ellaaahhh T.T dan saat mau update gue harus nulis ulang. Begini deh hasilnya, asal nulis dan tanpa di editing. Jadi maaf banget kalo di chapter ini banya banget kesalahannya dan semakin membosankan.

Berhubung ini bulan puasa, jadi gak gue kasi ehem ehemnya. Gue mau tobat dulu sementara boleh ? habis puasa kita lanjut ehem ehem nya pemisah :D

Oh ya, buat reader yang nanya gue suka sama ECLAIRE OH apa enggak, karena tulisan gue rada mirip sama dia, gue Cuma mau bilang:

GUE, ATAS NAMA HUNJUSTFORHAN, MENGATAKAN BAHWA GUE FAN-NYA ECLAIRE OH! DIA ADALAH AUTHOR HUNHAN FAVORIT UTAMA GUE, DIA INSPIRATOR GUE, DIA ADALAH AUTHOR YANG SETIAP FF HUNHAN-NYA SELALU BISA BIKIN GUE ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJJK!

JIKA LO BILANG TULISAN GUE MIRIP SAMA ECLAIRE OH, LO SALAH MAMEN. TULISAN GUE MASIH BELUM SEKAYA, SEKEREN DAN SEMEGAH (?) TULISAN ECALIRE OH. MASIH JAUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHH/ eh busyet, jauh amat -_-/ KALO EMANG LO BILANG TULISAN GUE MIRIP SAMA ECLAIRE OH, HUAAAAA, GUE CIPOK BIBIR LU AMPE MONYONG DAH GAK LAGI PERAWAN, KARENA ITU SUATU PUJIAN TERHORMAT BAGI AUTHOR KAGAK JELAS KAYAK GUE. HAHAHAHA

/nah loh, capslock jebol :D/

Tapi enggaklah, gue sendiri aja merasa kemampuan menulis gue masih jauh banget dari ECLAIRE OH. Tiap kali baca FF tuh kopel separuh sandal swallow kesayangan, gue selalu berpikir, ini orang makan novel berapa ratus lembar perhari ampe penulisannya bisa seketjeh itu. Wuahaha

Nah loh, kira-kira ada yang mau jadi shipper gue sama Eclaire Oh gak ? Nama kopel kita "SPHADLOR". WUIIHH, KEREN KAN ?

Kepanjangannya = Separuh Beha dan Separuh Kolor.

Wuaahahahahaha

.

Ya udah deh, gue rasa cuap-cuap gue lebih panjang dari FF. wkwk

Buat semua readers yang always sabar menunggu, gue mau bilang, AI LOP YU :*


	6. Chapter 6

**-HUNjustforHAN-**

 **-Present-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Desire-**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada beberapa hal yang sulit Sehun pahami, salah satunya adalah tentang bagaimana ia merasa egoismenya yang berkuasa kalah hanya karena isakan tangis sesak seorang wanita. Sehun bukanlah lelaki polos yang tidak pernah melalui titik-titik cinta, ia pernah.

Irene.

Jadikan saja wanita cantik bertubuh langsing itu sebagai salah satu bukti bahwa Sehun pernah tau apa arti kata tak logis yang disebut cinta.

Irene.

Satu-satunya nama wanita yang Sehun biarkan terekam dalam memori briliannya dengan selang waktu yang lama. Wanita yang pernah mendetakkan jantung Sehun bekerja dua kali lebih cepat, wanita yang berhasil mengucurkan peluh usaha dipelipis hitam arogan Sehun karena mencintainya. Dan Irene pulalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa sisi gelap dari seorang Oh Sehun menguar seperti uap air panas.

Sehun tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kembali pada sisi lembut dari dirinya bisa terulang untuk kedua kali, Sehun bahkan sempat yakin jika pilihan hidup untuk menjadikan wanita hanya sebagai objek pelampiasan pelepas nafsu birahi adalah sesuatu yang sangat tepat. Wanita cantik dan berharga mahal di negeri ini berbondong-bondong datang bersama lipstick merah menyengat, robekan gaun dipaha dan belahan payudara yang hampir nampak puting, memohon pada Sehun untuk dipuaskan akan permainan dominannya yang terkenal memuaskan.

Sehun tidak suka memaksa seseorang tidur dalam ketidakrelaan diranjangnya, ia tidak suka menjadi lelaki berharga diri rendah hanya demi menanamkan diri dalam tubuh seorang hawa. Sehun bahkan hampir mendapat masalah ketika menolak menyetubuhi anak perdana menteri yang telah telanjang bugil di kamar suite hotel bintang lima hanya karena wanita itu memalingkan wajah saat Sehun menciumnya.

Tapi..

Ada yang salah dan Sehun benci mengakui ada pengecualian disini.

Luhan.

Astaga. Sehun nyaris murka karena harus mengakui hal ini. Sehun murka mengakui bahwa harga dirinya yang tinggi sebagai lelaki dominan juga tengah dipertaruhkan ketika mempermainkan harga diri Luhan dibawah kendali gairahnya. Sehun terlihat sangat kehausan hasrat akan tubuh mulus putih berlekuk Luhan.

Pagi ini, dengan setelan hitam berkemeja biru, tatanan rambut naik keatas dan juga bibir merah tipis yang tidak pernah disengajanya jadi menggoda seperti itu, Sehun tidak sabar menemui Luhan-NYA dan menginginkan wanita itu masih terlelap dalam tidur. Sehun menyukai mulut Luhan yang membuka sebesar jari kelingking.

.

.

.

.

Bumi menghangat. Dia, wanita mungil yang masih bergelung selimut tebal bergerak gelisah. Ujung kakinya masih baik-baik saja, tidak mengkerut ataupun menggigil, tapi rasa dingin itu menggelitik seperti ada angin bertiup disana yang membuatnya semakin memasukkan diri lebih erat dalam gulungan hangat, lalu diujung kegelisahannya yang mulai membaik, dia memekik kecil—refleks menarik kaki dan bersandar di kepala ranjang—berkespresi kaget sekaligus takut. Ada rasa perih mencubit permukaan kakinya mendadak. Dia terperangah.

"Apa aku menyakitimu ?"

Pertanyaan pertama di awal pagi.

Layaknya orang kebingungan, dia harus mengerjab beberapa kali dulu sebelum bertambah kaget. Ada seseorang duduk diujung, disisi ranjang bersama dengan surai hitam legam mempesona.

 _Pria berkemeja biru tua_.

"A-apa.. yang kau lakukan dikamarku ?"

Si kemeja tua mengendikkan bahu, acuh pada pertanyaan tapi gerak tangannya membuat _si gadis bangun tidur_ terkesiap. Tangan kekar berisi jemari mengesankan itu meraih pergelangan kaki yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut. Si pemilik kaki tidak mengizinkannya begitu saja, perlu sedikit paksaan seperti biasa ataupun sekedar tautan mata saling menantang, menunggu hingga salah satu dari mereka kalah, maupun terpaksa mengalah.

"Kemarikan kakimu."

"Tidak!" kepala mungil menggeleng, menunjuk botol cair yang terkulai lemah disamping paha si kemeja biru. "Selama disisimu masih ada benda itu, jangan pernah berani menyentuh kakiku." Ancamnya yang terdengar seperti batuk berdahak ayam betina.

Pria itu menoleh kesamping; tempat dimana tunjuk si mungil menginterupsi dan dipaksakan harus puas menghela napas dalam diam. "Aku oleskan sedikit saja."

"Tidak!"

" Kau mau lukamu infeksi ?"

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan memberi lukaku alkohol lagi, Oh Sehun!"

"Luhan, hanya sedikit dan tidak akan sesakit semalam."

"Kau pikir aku percaya ?"

"Hanya sedikit!"

"Tidak Oh Sehun!"

 _Oh Tuhan! Wanita ini membentakku. Memang ada berapa nyawanya !_

"Luhan, berikan kakimu."

"Sudah kubilang tidak. Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri ."

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkan wanita ceroboh sepertimu mengobatinya ?"

"Apa ? Wanita ceroboh ?!"

"Kau bisa saja menggunting kakimu sendiri."

Sehun berujar sangat santai, tidak pernah memikirkan betapa besar mata Luhan membulat karena dikatai wanita ceroboh. Luhan memang sering melakukan kesalahan konyol dalam banyak hal, seperti mengeritingkan rambutnya hampir hangus ataupun menumpahkan coklat kental pada sepatu baru Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak seceroboh itu, maksudku dia tidak seceroboh apa yang Sehun ucapkan. Karena baginya saat mendengar Oh Sehun mengatakan hal tersebut, Luhan benar-benar merasa parah.

"Lalu apa masalahmu ?! kaki ini milikku jadi aku akan mengurus dan memperlakukannya sesuka hati. Kau tidak perlu membuang waktu berhargamu hanya demi mengolesi kakiku dengan cairan keparat itu karena aku tidak akan ma-AWW!" Luhan menyentuh keningnya.

Sehun meletakkan sebuah sentilan yang sebenarnya tidak seburuk pekikan Luhan.

"Kau bisa diam sekarang ?"

Apa-apaan lelaki ini menyentil dahiku sesuka hati, batin Luhan berteriak. Tapi pada kenyataannya apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menggembungkan pipinya yang mulai gembul dan tidak pernah tau jika dengan berbuat seperti itu malah mengkontaminasi kesabaran Sehun untuk menggigit semuanya.

 _Luhan, berhenti bersikap menggemaskan!_

"Kakimu, sekarang."

"Oh Sehuuuun..."

"Oke.. Oke.. Kau menang." Sehun meraih botol alkohol disampingnya lalu dengan gerakan seorang ahli dia melempar tepat kedalam tong sampah kecil samping nakas dan mempersembahkan raut wajah ' _Kau puas ? Aku sudah membuangnya'_ pada Luhan.

Luhan bertingkah dengan mengerjabkan matanya tanpa dosa, sesuatu yang selalu sukses membuat Sehun merintih akan keinginan memojokkan Luhan kesudut ruangan lalu diberi sedikit tindakan biadap. Menarik baju Luhan atau pun meremas payudaranya, mungkin ?

"Sekarang aku bebas alkohol, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi."

Kaki Luhan seolah punya keegoisme'annya sendiri, masih merekat bertahan, ragu untuk menyerahkannya dalam raihan jemari gemilang Sehun.

"Hanya mengganti plasternya dan itu tidak akan sakit." Bujuk Sehun tercurah tanpa sadar. Tapi Luhan –bersama batu dikepalanya- masih tidak bergeming, menaruh perhatian penuh penyelidikan terhadap Sehun. Sehun membalas tatapannya dengan pesan berisi 'Ada apa lagi ?' dan cukup menyenangkan saat Luhan mengerti.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin mengganti plasternya ?"

"Hm."

"Atau kau memiliki tujuan tertentu ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

Luhan mengisyaratkan pendekatan wajah, ciri khas suatu perbisikan dimulai.

"Kuberitahukan padamu, OH SEHUN, bahwa aku telah mengganti celana dalamku. Jika kau hanya ingin mengintip celana dalam seorang wanita, maka kau tidak akan mendapatkannya pagi ini!"

Laki-laki itu menyempilkan senyum kecil menyebalkan.

"Tenang saja." Sehun membalas bisikan Luhan. "Jika hanya demi melihat celana dalammu, aku tidak harus melakukan hal ini. Ingat Luhan, kau terlalu lemah untuk melawanku." Sehun menarik kepala menjauh namun senyum miring bergairah masih dan makin terbesit diujung bibirnya. Bulu Luhan bergidik setiap kali menerjemahkan senyuman tersebut.

"Aku tidak selemah itu Oh Sehun."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana kalau kita uji seberapa kuat dirimu ?"

"Siapa takut ?"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah."

"Memangnya kau akan menguji seperti apa ?"

"Yang jelas kau harus bersiap."

"Bersiap untuk ?"

Sehun mendekat, menyelinap di atas pundak sempit Luhan yang harum.

"Bersiaplah mempertahankan celana dalammu karena sekarang aku berniat menelanjangi seseorang."

"Oh Sehun, K-Kau.. Bercanda,kan ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"...AAAAAAA! BERHENTI!"

.

.

.

.

Sarapan menyebalkan. Sehun yang merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa mengontrol diri untuk menyimpan senyum terbaiknya dan Luhan yang manyun sepanjang sarapan. Konyol sekali. Sehun menertawakan diri sendiri ketika ingat kejadian setengah jam lalu. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang merasuki otak briliannya hingga dengan tidak tau malu ia mencoba berebut celana dalam di pinggang Luhan dan merasa puas bukan main saat melayang-layangkan segitiga sutera itu keudara. Beribu sumpah Luhan kutuk untuk Sehun yang telah membuatnya harus menyembunyikan ketelanjangannya dibalik selimut.

Ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak.

Walaupun titik intim belum memasuki apa yang orang-orang sebut dengan _morning sex_ dan Sehun tidak menyetubuhinya dengan keras seperti malam-malam lalu, tapi tetap saja kenyataan tadi pagi bahwa Sehun berhasil menanggalkan celana dalamnya membuat pancake coklat buatan tangan paris Xiumin melekat tepat ditengah tenggorokan Luhan. Baru kali ini Luhan percaya jika coklat benar-benar pahit. Sialnya lagi, lelaki itu memaksanya untuk sarapan berdua.

Hal yang membuat Luhan memutar bola mata jengah adalah tidak ada penolakan dalam kamus seorang Oh Sehun.

Benar-benar sial!

"Cepat habiskan pancakemu."

Luhan menoleh sekilas, merasa lebih baik dengan permainan pisau mentega diatas rotinya daripada melihat wajah penuh selera milik Sehun.

Bahagia sekali si keparat.

"Bibirmu bisa saja memanjang jika terus mengkerucut seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau makan dengan begitu lahap setelah melakukan pelecehan terhadap seorang wanita ?"

Sehun tersedak, meraih goblet berkaki tinggi disamping kanan lalu meneguk setengah air mineral. Kata 'Pelecehan' menggerayang ditenggorokan hingga rasanya Sehun bisa terkena panas dalam setelah ini.

"Kau bilang apa? Pelecehan ?"

"Ya, pelecehan! Menarik paksa celana dalam seorang wanita itu termasuk pelecehan."

"Lalu membuatmu mendesah dan orgasme juga termasuk pelecehan ?"

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau membawa topik seperti itu ketika sarapan ?"

"Kau yang memulai, Luhan."

Mulut Luhan terkatup, mengkerucut kesal lagi karena ia kalah. Hal yang sungguh menyebalkan ketika kalah berdebat dengan Oh Sehun.

Diteguknya teh hangat dalam cangkir bening berukir rekah bunga mawar dengan cepat dan menghabiskannya tanpa etika.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan dan dia mengernyit setelah Luhan menyelesaikan secangkir teh. Minuman yang selalu Sehun temui ketika mereka berdua sarapan, dan cangkir bening itu berada dipihak Luhan.

"Jangan terlalu banyak minum teh. Walaupun bagus, tapi Teh juga mengandung kafein yang dapat merangsang kontraksi pada rahim. Itu bisa menyebabkan keguguran."

Luhan tercengang beberapa detik. _Memang siapa yang hamil ? Nenekmu ?!_ lalu demi mengaburkan kegugupannya dia melirik cangkir putih pucat disisi kanan Sehun, tepat disamping goblet berkaki tinggi semampai.

Luhan mengangkat dagu. "Apa menurutmu kopi bagus untuk kesehatan ? Kandungan kafeinnya bisa meningkatkan detak jantung. Berhati-hatilah, kau bisa saja mati mendadak karena terkena serangan jantung."

 _Kau mengutukku ?_

.

.

.

.

Ravi, laki-laki yang memperbaharui penampilannya dengan kacamata bening berbingkai hitam dan rambut coklat tua diberi kilas samping kiri, sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun yang duduk di kursi kantornya membaca beberapa laporan terpenting.

Ada beberapa tumpukan laporan dan Sehun hanya memilih yang terpenting. Salah satu yang terpenting adalah membaca ulang kontrak jual beli diri Luhan yang telah ditandatangani Wu Yifan.

"Pertama, aku ingin mendengar tentang Selvi." Ujarnya masih berkutat diatas laporan.

"Semua kontrak yang telah ditandatangani maupun yang menanti nona Selvi sudah saya bereskan dan semua pihak yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya telah mengundurkan diri satu persatu. Kita telah memblokir seluruh mata pencaharian nona Selvi, dan dengan hidup mewah sebagai seorang model, tabungannya tidak akan cukup untuk menghidupinya kurang dari enam bulan."

"Pastikan dia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan apapun selama setahun. Bayar semua denda untuk pembatalan kontrak."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wu Yifan ?"

"Tuan Wu Yifan masih menjalankan bisnis toko rotinya namun lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Tidak jarang saya mendapati Tuan Wu Yifan menginap di apartement nona Selvi."

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Si bodoh itu, dia benar-benar telah dibutakan seorang pelacur."

"Tapi Tuan.."

"lanjutkan."

"Walaupun kita telah memblokir seluruh pundi uang noa Selvi, namun saya mendapati fakta bahwa tuan Wu Yifanlah yang menghidupi nona Selvi selama seluruh kontraknya dibatalkan. Bahkan beberapa kali saya melihat nona Selvi berkunjung kerumah pribadi tuan Wu Yifan."

Sehun melepas laporan dokumen ditangannya setengah marah. "Jadi maksudmu Wu Yifan yang memberikan Selvi uang ?"

"Ya, benar Tuan."

"Aku tidak tau jika Wu Yifan masih bisa sesombong itu." Sehun mempersembahkan tawa bernada mengolok lagi. "Tapi cukup bagus. Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberitahukan tentang kesombongan kakak kebanggannya itu kepada Luhan ?."

"Apakah anda akan memberitahu nona Luhan mengenai masalah ini, tuan ?"

"Bukankah jika Luhan tau maka keadaan bertambah menarik ? Dengan begitu dia akan berpikir bahwa tidak ada lagi tempat didunia ini yang bisa dituju selain, Aku."

Ravi bernapas cepat, menahan keringat dingin akibat terlalu bingung menempatkan Sehun pada posisi baik ataupun jahat. Sehun nampak sangat terobsesi pada Luhan dan hal tersebut cukup menakutkan bagi Ravi. Sehun tidak pernah setertarik ini pada wanita dan Ravi menaruh curiga jika Sehun tidak akan melepaskan Luhan bagaimanapun keadaannya..

"Ravi.."

"Ya ?"

"Apakah aku ada jadwal meeting siang ini ?" Sehun mengkoreksi jam di pergelangan tangannya yang penuh wibawa.

"Ya, tuan. Anda memiliki pertemuan dengan klien Jepang pukul 2 sore nanti."

"Batalkan. Aku punya jadwal lain yang lebih penting."

"Jadwal lain ?"

"Menemui Luhan."

"T-tapi.."

"Siapkan mobil. Aku akan pulang sekarang."

"Tuan, klien kita—"

"Aku percaya kemampuanmu. Kau bisa mengatasinya." Sehun tersenyum diatas peluh dingin Ravi. "Oh ya, handphone baru Luhan, apa kau membawanya ?"

"Sudah saya letakkan dimobil anda."

"Bagus."

Hah..

Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan kembali lagi, keluh ravi dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Ada decak tawa gembira bergema di salah satu ruang silver istana Sehun. Laki-laki itu baru datang, berwajah ceria namun tetap menjaga kedinginan menyelimuti wajahnya yang ia pikir itu adalah salah satu poin ketampanan.

Sehun berhenti dilangkah ke tujuh dari pintu, renyah tawa itu terdengar lagi dan membuat telinganya menajam seperti kelelawar tengah malam. Sehun mengikuti alur langkah yang membawanya pergi,mencari, melacak dan mendekati suara bahagia yang tercakup dalam lintas dengar.

"Aku ingin menambahkan ice cream greentea diatasnya, oh tidak, aku harus melapisinya dulu dengan coklat."

"Hati-hati, Luhan. Coklatnya baru saja dipanaskan. Jangan sampai kau melepuhkan tangan centilmu itu."

"Aku tau, pipi gembul. Aku tidak seceroboh itu."

"Berhentilah memanggilku pipi gembul, rusa bodoh. Aku lelaki tampan."

 _Lelaki tampan ?_

"Ya, teruslah berbohong, Xiu."

"Luhan, apa kau pernah dicium oleh pantat panci ?!"

"Apa ciuman pantat panci lebih panas dari ciuman Sehun ?"

"Apa kau sedang pamer padaku bahwa kau selalu dicium panas olehnya ?"

"Tidak masuk akal untuk memamerkan hal itu. Hal yang baru bangga ku pamerkan adalah saat berhasil menjepit kepala Sehun dalam ketiak!"

"Kau gila ?! Jika Sehun mendengar ucapanmu sekarang kupastikan dia akan membuatmu lecet."

"Apa maksudmu dengan lecet ?"

"Ya, maksudku dia akan memasukkan sesuatu yang besar kedalam selangkanganmu hingga lecet. Dan kau harus tau, itu sangat perih walau hanya sekedar untuk melepaskan keperkasaan diri Sehun dalam dirimu."

Luhan bergidik, separuh membelalakkan mata dan meneguk salivanya yang terasa jadi lebih kental. "Kau mengerikan, Xiu." Katanya kemudian langsung ingat betapa sakit dan keras Sehun memasukinya pertama kali sukses membuat Luhan merinding. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba berkontraksi ditelapak tangan dan hati kecil Luhan berkata bahwa ada firasat buruk dari semua ini.

Luhan benar, tapi dia hanya kurang tau jika,

Sehun mengendap tanpa merunduk, hanya meringankan langkahnya seperti udara dan membiarkan rasa penasaran memuntunnya lebih cepat.

 _Siapa yang sedang berbicara dengan Luhan ?_

"Aku tambahkan coklatnya sekarang."

"Ku peringatkan sekali lagi bahwa itu panas."

"Ku katakan sekali lagi bahwa aku tau. Tenang saja dan percaya padaku."

"Dasar rusa bodoh."

Renyah tawa Luhan terdengar lagi dan Sehun sangat tidak sabar untuk berdiri dibalik pintu dapur.

"Luhan! Jangan terlalu banyak menyiram coklatnya!"

"Ya ampun, Xiu. Aku tidak sengaja." Ada nada cemas disuara Luhan. "Ya Tuhan, hanya beberapa minggu tidak menyentuh tepung membuatku sangat buruk. Bagaimana ini ?"

"Apalagi yang bisa ku katakan ?" Xiumin berkacak pinggang dan menghela pasrah. "Aku hanya bisa memberikanmu komentar jika-,Oh Sungguh, ini kue tart Luhan, bukan kotoran sapi." Ujarnya dengan nada berlebihan.

Ah, kali ini tawa Luhan lebih bersemangat dari tadi, dia benar-benar terdengar bahagia.

"Xiu, apa kau tidak penasaran ?"

"Tentang ?"

"Apa reaksi Sehun jika aku melemparkan tart kotoran sapi ini tepat pada wajahnya ?"

"Cukup Luhan, jangan mulai lagi. Apa otak gilamu sedang bercanda ?!"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Sepertinya kau sangat berminat melecetkan tubuh dibawah hentakan Sehun."

"Xiu, hentikan. Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sehun dan kepala mesumnya itu sedang mencari nafkah diluar dan telinganya tidak setajam itu untuk mendengar pembicaraan bermutu kita."

"Tetap saja Luhan, untuk yang satu ini aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko."

"Kenapa kalian takut sekali pada Sehun ?"

"Alasan logis dan manusiawi," Xiumin menjetikkan jari diudara, "Karena dia punya uang terlalu banyak."

Mata Xiumin—koki pipi gembul—membulat besar ketika menyebutkan bahwa Sehun memiliki uang terlalu banyak, seolah kekayaan lelaki itu tidak cukup jika hanya di ucapkan melalui kata-kata.

"Lalu kau ?!"

Luhan terperanjat saat Xiumin menunjuknya tepat di hidung.

"Apa ?"

"Apa kau tidak takut pada tuan Sehun "

"Aku ?"

"Bukan kau. Tapi si pembuat tart kotoran sapi! Tentu saja kau, Luhan."

Luhan menyelingi pembicaraan mereka dengan tawa ringan (lagi).

"Aku ? Takut pada Sehun ? Tidak mungkin.."

"Tidak mungkin ? Berarti kau..." kepala Xiumin menggeleng kagum sebelum mendesah, "Wow.. apa kau benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa takut terhadapnya ?"

"Tidak mungkin... Ya, tentu saja tidak mungkin!" Nafas Luhan menurun sebelum melanjutkan, "Tidak mungkin aku tidak takut padanya. Dia itu serigala berwajah mesum dan sangat besar hingga membuatku sesak."

"Uhuukkk" Xiumin tersedak teh yang baru ia seduh. Melap bibirnya yang basah dengan sehelai tisu sebelum mengangkat alis dan tersenyum penuh arti pada Luhan. "Besar ? Apa dia sangat besar ?"

"Iya, dia sangat besar untuk ukuran tubuh mungil sepertiku."

"Bukankah yang besar lebih memuaskan ?"

"Iya, lelaki yang besar adalah pujaan setiap wanita, tapi dia terlalu besar."

"Dia atau adiknya ?"

"Maksudmu ?"

Xiumin menjeling menggoda pada Luhan, mencolek pinggangnya hingga Luhan bingung dan berpikir ulang atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Oh Tidak, Xiu! Aku salah bicara! Jangan membayangkan sesuatu yang menyimpang. Maksudku Sehun itu tinggi, bukan besar."

"Oke, anggap saja aku percaya jika kau salah bicara."

"Xiu, Oh Tidak! Ini memalukan! Sungguh Xiu, aku—"

"Apanya yang memalukan ?"

 _Suara berat.._

 _._

 _Rendah.._

 _._

 _Telapak kaki dan bayangan hitam tinggi.._

 _Jelas itu bukan Xiumin. Lalu,_

 _Jangan katakan jika..._

"Mengakui jika milikku benar-benar besar ?"

 _Oh Sehun!_

 _Mati kau Luhan!_

 _Tamat riwayatmu!_

 _Ajalmu tiba!_

"Ku tunggu di kamar. Seseorang harus menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

 _Xiumin, tolong.._

 _Jangan katakan jika besok aku akan benar-benar lecet.._

.

.

.

.

"A-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Laki-laki itu tidak langsung menjawab, setelah menghimpit Luhan dibalik pintu yang baru saja tertutup dengan sebelah tangan mengekang sisi kanan Luhan, Sehun bermain-main dengan tatapan redup.

Luhan memalingkan wajah ke kiri, tidak punya cukup kepercayadirian demi menantang iris hitam Sehun seperti apa yang selama ini selalu ia lakukan. Sekarang, jangankan iris mata hitam jahatnya, ritme nafas Sehun yang tidak bersuara saja mampu Luhan cakup dalam radius beberapa meter, seolah ia telah mengenal Oh Sehun sebegitu kental dengan takaran pas.

Si iris hitam jahat menambah kedekatan jarak mereka hingga Luhan refleks menjinjit tanpa sepatu balet.

"S-stop Sehun. J-jangan."

Napas Sehun berada dilehernya, terjebak disana. Tubuh Luhan meremang .

"Kenapa harus jangan ? Aku ingin menyesap lehermu sekarang, lalu bagaimana ?"

"J-jangan.."

"Kau punya lima detik untuk memberi alasan."

"..."

"Satu."

 _Jangan.._

"Dua."

 _Oh Tidak.._

"Tiga."

 _Ini gawat.._

"Empat."

 _Oh Sehun, aku tidak punya alasan.._

"Li—"

"Jangan mendekatkan tubuhmu lebih dekat padaku. Aku sedang memakai apron yang penuh noda coklat, pakaianmu bisa kotor."

Sehun kehilangan konsentrasi beberapa detik, memperhatikan apron bercak coklat Luhan yang dibandingkan dengan pakaian kantor rapi bersihnya, sayang untuk menyentuh noda.

Ia menghela napas, bernada kecewa yang membuat Luhan menyusun napas lega. Dia pikir kali ini menyenangkan karena bisa terlepas dari Oh Sehun, tapi saat kedua lengan Sehun mengitari pinggang rampingnya lalu meraih sebuah pita yang tersimpul dibelakang, Luhan menarik napas.

Hipotesisnya salah.

"Apa susahnya melepas apron-mu ? Jangan terlalu banyak alasan ketika kukatakan aku ingin berciuman."

Luhan tercengang, hilang pikiran dan membiarkan Sehun membuang apron ceceran coklatnya jatuh begitu saja kelantai.

"Apa ada alasan lain lagi sekarang ?"

Sehun menatap Luhan dalam, hal yang membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepala dua kali. Tidak ingin terlihat mudah namun baru saja ia melakukannya.

"Berikan lehermu."

"Apa ?"

"Aku ingin mulai darisana."

Luhan terlalu lama dan Sehun tidak pernah bisa mentoleransi hasratnya dalam hal keinginan menyesap Luhan, jadi tanpa mengenal apa itu sebuah izin dia langsung menyelinap dicelah leher Luhan dan mulai menyesap, menggigit lalu menjilat. Setiap detik yang mendesirkan organ dalam Luhan.

Luhan ingin meraih Sehun, mungkin menahan dadanya sebagai sebuah penolakan untuk mempertahankan harga diri –yang sebenarnya tidak pernah berfungsi dalam hal ini—dari cumbuan Sehun, namun entah itu bagus untuk menjadi sebuah alasan atau malah buruk karena Luhan benar-benar merasa kehilangan harga diri disebabkan kedua tangan kotor penuh butiran tepungnya hingga menahan Sehun adalah hal yang separuh ia syukuri tidak bisa dilakukannya.

Dia membiarkan Sehun yang mulai menggerayang. Dengan tangan kotor terkulai dibawah, yang hanya sanggup meremas lalu mengepal tanpa tenaga, Luhan menahan napas cukup lama. Sehun masih berkutat di lehernya dengan arah tujuan semakin bawah dan ketika merasa dadanya mulai sesak, Luhan bernapas cepat. Memburu nafsu yang sedang digantung Sehun.

Sehun berhenti ditengah leher bawah dagu Luhan, dimana jika Luhan seorang laki-laki tulen maka akan ada jakun yang bergerak gelisah disana, dan Sehun menarik perhatian Luhan melalui tatapan matanya yang selalu berkilat gairah. Sesuatu yang mengundang Luhan masuk kedalam permainan lebih basah dan lebih berkeringat.

Luhan tau jika sekarang Sehun sedang mengincar pundaknya, mengincar tali selebar dua jari yang menjadi tumpuan dress sutera hijau greentea lattenya agar tidak luruh (selain tali kecil melingkar di pinggang.) Tangan Sehun mulai datang, meraba sisi tepi tali dua jari tersebut, melirik mata Luhan yang terengah dan mulai menarik jatuh apa yang sedang ia apit.

Luhan, bersama degup jantung parah dan tangan meremas terkulai tanpa daya, membiarkan Sehun tersenyum tergoda atas dress greentea latte suteranya yang licin jatuh kebawah sebatas pinggang. Sekarang yang tertinggal diatas hanya tumpukan kenyal hitam ganda dengan renda-renda menggemaskan berwarna pink cerah.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan. Luhan terperanjat karena tangan Sehun terasa begitu dingin seolah Sehun adalah makhluk mati yang tidak memiliki peredaran darah. Lalu satu tangan dingin lainnya menjalar lurus kearah belakang, naik dengan jari telunjuk menjadi pena arah dan tersangkut di sebuah kaitan.

 _Oh tidak! Kaitan bra-ku!_

"Akan ku lepas." Begitu kata Sehun yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang meminta izin. Dia memang tidak perlu apa itu kata 'iya' yang sama artinya dengan 'aku mengizinkanmu' dari Luhan karena diizinkan ataupun tidak, semuanya tidak berguna. Sehun akan tetap membejati Luhan walaupun dia mengerang.

Dan Sehun benar-benar melepaskannya. Berhasil menahan napas Luhan sekali lagi. Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat Sehun menarik dan melempar jatuh busa hitam ganda berenda pink itu kesembarang arah, Luhan hanya bisa memalingkan wajah kesamping. Tidak sanggup melihat payudaranya yang tergantung bebas dalam mata bergairah Sehun.

Sebelah payudaranya telah di cakup oleh telapak Sehun, darah Luhan berdesir hebat seolah dia belum pernah merasakan sensasi ini walau fakta berkata bahwa hubungan tubuh mereka lebih jauh dari sebatas mengulum puting payudara.

Sehun menjepit dagu Luhan dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mencakup payudara, dia mengarahkan Luhan untuk membuat suatu tatapan berarti, tapi Luhan menghindar. Bagaimana mungkin Luhan bisa bertatapan dengan lelaki yang sedang menyimpan payudaranya dalam sebuah telapak tangan ? Luhan masih punya rasa malu.

Namun seonggok kesialan adalah ketika Sehun tidak pernah peduli mengenai masalah urat malu seseorang. Jadi dia menarik dagu Luhan sekali lagi dan menahannya disana.

"Lihat aku." Perintahnya menahan Luhan.

Dengan napas yang mulai sulit diatur, Luhan mengizinkan Sehun membuat tali tatapan dalam diantara mata mereka. Luhan terpesona beberapa saat sebelum tersentak nyaris mendesah saat Sehun mulai meremas payudaranya dengan keras. Sehun tersenyum begitu puas melihat Luhan terengah dan hampir kehilangan napas setiap kali ia melakukan remasan.

Sehun menghampiri payudara di sisi lain lalu melakukan hal yang sama, hal yang melengkungkan tubuh Luhan beberapa derajat kedepan. Dia suka momen ini, momen dimana mulut Luhan terbuka karena napasnya tersengal dan seolah meminta pertolongan pada Sehun. Apalagi ketika dengan nakal, Sehun memainkan puting payudara Luhan semau hati dan menikmati desahan tertahan Luhan serta putih bibirnya yang digigit.

Luhan benar-benar tersiksa dalam memendam gairah dan Sehun ingin tau seberapa kuat wanita ini sanggup menahannya. Maka dari itu, Sehun dorong bahu Luhan membentur dinding dan langsung menyimpan puting kanan Luhan kedalam mulutnya yang basah dan mempermainkannya dengan sepakan lidah.

Wanita itu masih bertahan walau bibirnya bisa saja berdarah karena terlalu kuat digigit. Sehun geram karena kekeras kepalaan Luhan yang terus menyangkal akan gairahnya sendiri, maka dari itu dengan kesengajaan penuh Sehun menghisap payudaranya teramat kuat hingga tanpa sadar Luhan mengangkat tangannya dan memeluk kepala Sehun lebih dalam. Tidak lagi terpikir jika tepung-tepung di jemarinya akan memutihkan surai legam mengagumkan Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan dia menyerah untuk menahan desahan. Dia tidak sekuat itu, jadi dengan pikiran 'tidak apa-apa Luhan, Tuhan akan memaklumi desahanmu' yang sedikit konyol, Luhan mendesah keras, sekeras dan sekuat apa yang ia rasakan pada puting payudaranya.

.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya mengatakan "Ikut aku." dan tidak peduli Luhan menggerutu dibelakang karena langkah Sehun terlalu besar untuk disetarai. Mereka berjalan separuh tergesa bagi Sehun dan sangat tergesa bagi Luhan, menuntuti mobil hitam pekat –yang sumpah demi langit dan bumi—tidak akan bisa terbang kemanapun, jadi seharusnya terburu seperti ini hal konyol untuk dilakukan.

Luhan tidak tau saja jika sekarang Sehun sedang mengumpat serapah dalam hatinya. Dia belum tenang dan kelelakiannya masih berdiri tegak. Rasa lembut dan tegang puting Luhan bahkan masih membias di dalam mulut Sehun. Maksudku Sehun tidak akan segeram ini jika saja Ravi tidak menelponnya saat ia sudah berhasil menindih tubuh telanjang Luhan diranjang dan wanita itu sudah begitu pasrah. Mereka seharusnya sedang mengulum satu sama lain sekarang jika saja Ravi tidak mengatakan sebuah kesempatan bagus atau mungkin lain kali Sehun tidak akan menjawab panggilannya saja.

Oh, sungguh! Sehun ingin menyetubuhi Luhan dengan keras sekarang!

"Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau berjalan lebih pelan?!"

"Kau yang harus mempercepat langkahmu."

Luhan bisa saja berhenti dan berbalik arah lalu meninggalkan Sehun jika saja pergelangan tangannya tidak berada dalam kuasa laki-laki itu. Sehun menggiringnya ke mobil, membuka pintu lalu mendesak Luhan masuk.

"Katakan padaku kemana kita akan pergi." Sergap Luhan sesaat setelah Sehun menyusul dibalik stir dan menghidupkan mesinnya.

"Diamlah."

"Aku tidak bisa diam sebelum kau menjawab kema—"

"Mungkin ketempat dimana aku bisa menyetubuhi seminggu penuh tanpa henti bahkan untuk minum sekalipun kau tidak kuberi kesempatan. Kau mau ?"

"Kau gila ?!"

"Pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

"Dimana otakmu, Oh Sehun ?"

Clek!

Terlalu lama menunggu Luhan memasang sendiri sabuk pengamannya.

"Sehun, jawab aku!"

"Diamlah atau aku benar-benar akan mencari tempat itu."

 _Yap. Aku kalah lagi. Game over untukmu Luhan._

.

.

.

.

Wu Yifan, yang tidak tau mengapa ia duduk disini, termenung di sofa tunggu merah dalam sebuah kotak kaca besar berisi pakaian-pakaian luar biasa. Ini boutique wanita dan tidak mungkin Yifan datang kesini untuk membeli pakaian bagi dirinya sendiri jika ia masih suka disebut lelaki tulen atau Yifan akan kehilangan gelar mantan kapten basket terbaik di sekolahnya hanya karena mencoba gaun pink berlipat rumit dibawah yang dipajang dibalik kaca etalase, disampingnya.

Itu mengerikan, sungguh.

Mata Yifan berkeliling, memperhatikan setiap sudut ruang yang berkilau. Ada banyak sekali permata menempel dilangit-langit ataupun yang bergantung diatas kepalanya dan bila Luhan melihat semua ini Yifan pastikan gadis mungilnya itu akan melompat kegirangan.

Yifan jadi ingat dulu, ketika tahun pertama Luhan masuk senior high middle school ia harus merelakan makan siangnya dan menyimpan uang itu hanya demi membelikan Luhan sehelai dress buatan boutique. Yifan juga ingat kala Luhan melompat-lompat kegirangan, melupakan lecet dikakinya bekas terjatuh dari sepeda sepulang sekolah dan langsung mencoba dress barunya sampai ia terlelap tidur.

Yifan sadar bahwa dulu hidup mereka begitu sulit, Luhan hanya memiliki sepasang high heel selama dua tahun dan karena hal tersebut Yifan bersumpah jika ia memiliki uang yang banyak maka akan ada satu lemari penuh berisi high heel untuk di simpan dikamar Luhan.

Jadi untuk wanita yang dicintainya, Yifan tidak akan pernah menolak untuk menghabiskan separuh uangnya demi membeli pakaian ataupun high heel. Apalagi untuk Luhan, bahkan Yifan berani menjual ginjalnya jika memang uang yang ia punya tidak cukup untuk membeli pakaian yang Luhan inginkan.

Luhan itu adik kesayangan Yifan.

Astaga!

Yifan menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam telapak tangan. Betapa berdosa ia sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Luhan ketakutan sendiri di dalam sekapan Sehun sedangkan dia sedang menemani seseorang disini. Seharusnya Yifan tidak membuang waktu dengan percuma dan segera menemukan cara agar bisa membawa pulang Luhan kerumah mereka.

Yifan sangat rindu menyuapi Luhan dipagi hari, mencium keningnya lalu memeluknya seperti balita lima tahun. Yifan juga rindu tidur dikamar Luhan dan mengusap pucuk kepalanya hingga dia tertidur bersama dengan mulut kecilnya yang membuka.

Luhan...

"Sayang.. Bagaimana dengan yang ini ? Aku menyukainya, apa menurutmu bagus ?"  
Yifan mendongak lalu menemukan Selvi dengan gaun merah ketat yang baru dicobanya sedang berputar-putar di depan kaca tinggi, menanti persetujuan Yifan untuk membawa gaun ini ke kasir ataupun menanggung malu karena harus mengembalikannya ke patung.

Selvi tidak pernah suka opsi kedua. Jadi bagaimanapun caranya, Yifan harus memenuhi opsi pertama.

Titik!

Yifan tersenyum gusar. Suaranya serak dan lemah saat menjawab "Ya" lalau beranjak mendekati kasir. Dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi dan Selvi harus dipaksa pulang atau mereka akan bermalam disini. Bukan karena Yifan tidak mau membelikannya pakaian lagi, tapi Yifan rasa jika sekarang dia harus pulang dan menentramkan pikiran. Yifan benar-benar ingin membawa Luhan pulang.

Yifan masih dalam ketermenungan saat Selvi memanggil namanya dalam balutan suara cemas. Yifan begitu pucat.

"Yifan.." Ulang wanita itu ditambah guncangan sedikit pada lengannya. Yifan menoleh malas, malah merasa sedikit jengah. Dia berniat mengacuhkan Selvi untuk kali ini saja agar pusing dikepalanya tidak bertambah, tapi ketika Yifan menoleh lalu menemukan mata Selvi melukiskan senyuman yang telah lama ia cari dalam keputus asaan, untuk kesekian kalinya Yifan hilang.

Kehilangan yang membuatnya gila.

Yifan menyentuh pipi Selvi dan dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Dia kembali, dia kembali, jeritnya dalam hati entah pada siapa lalu menyimpan Selvi dalam dekapannya tanpa pernah peduli jika wanita itu menggerutu karena rambut merah marunnya mengusut.

"Kau kembali. Jangan pergi lagi.." Gumam Yifan berupa bisikan yang Selvi tanggapi tidak lebih dari memutar mata jenuh.

 _Selalu saja mengatakan aku telah kembali. Kau pikir aku sudah mati ! Sebenarnya siapa yang kau lihat ? Sebenarnya siapa dalam diriku hingga kau terus mengatakan 'jangan pergi lagi'. Oh sungguh, lelaki ini membuatku gila!_

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Selvi melepas kontak mereka dengan senyum palsu di bibirnya karena sangat benci menjadi drama queen dalam pelukan Yifan. Oh tidak, dia bukanlah Julliete yang rela berpura-pura mati hanya karena mencintai Romeo. Selvi wanita metropolitan, logikanya lebih bermain daripada perasaan.

Selvi menggelantung di lengan Yifan, menunggu Yifan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya agar dengan segera dia bisa membawa pulang paperbag di meja kasir itu dan mencoba dress ketatnya membaur dalam kegelapan bar malam ini.

Senyuman Selvi menguar begitu sempurna kala Yifan membuka dompet. Hidupnya bergantung dari seberapa mahal dan berisinya dompet Yifan, jadi dia mengintip, sebenarnya hanya ingin tau seberapa lama lagi Yifan mampu menduitinya atau jika lelaki itu sudah tidak mampu, dia bisa kembali pada om-om tua di bar yang memiliki dompet lebih tebal. Hidup sedang tidak beruntung sekarang. Tapi lebih dari tujuannya, Selvi menemukan sesuatu yang membuat matanya tergugah. Penasaran mungkin ?

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa, Selvi tau itu foto Luhan karena mereka pernah bertemu beberapa kali dan wanita bermata rusa itu tampak jelas tidak menyukainya. Selvi tidak pernah peduli.

Yifan sedang mencium pipi Luhan disitu, ada rasa sayang yang tergambar jelas diantara mereka dan tidak ada yang lebih dari batas tali persaudaraan. Selvi tidak pernah cemburu. Dia tidak pernah komplain saat angka nomor satu di ponsel Yifan adalah nama Luhan ataupun di dompet Yifan adalah foto Luhan, bukan dirinya. Toh Selvi hanya ingin Yifan mampu memenuhi apa yang dia inginkan seperti wanita-wanita potret lainnya.

Bukan foto Luhan di dompet Yifan yang dijadikan objek penasaran oleh Selvi, tapi lebih mengarah pada sesuatu yang terselip dibelakangnya. Ada sebuah lembaran usang dengan kaki seorang gadis duduk berbalut pantofel lusuh dikakinya.

Siapa ?

Apakah ibu Yifan ?

Ataukah foto masa kecil Luhan ?

Sungguh mati Selvi penasaran tanpa tau alasannya, yang jelas dia ingin menarik gambar di dompet Yifan dan mendapatkan penjelasan mengapa hatinya terus berkata sesuatu yang aneh. Jemari berkutik hijau tua Selvi sudah mengudara saat dengan tiba-tiba Yifan berteriak, meninggalkannya begitu saja dan mengejar seseorang yang tidak jelas. Tapi Selvi tau siapa yang dikejar oleh Yifan walau wajahnya tidak terlihat, karena Yifan meneriakkan namanya.

Nama..

"LUHAN!"

.

.

Dia menyebrang jalan tanpa menoleh kebelakang walaupun beberapa kali Yifan meneriaki namanya begitu keras hingga orang-orang sekitar menoleh. Tapi dia, bersama kepada tertunduknya memilih masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil langsung menghilang sebelum Yifan sempat menyelesaikan langkah terakhir di penyebrangan.

Yifan berseru lebih keras lagi.

"LUHAAAANN!"

.

.

"Jadi ?"

"Bawa aku pergi."

"Kemana ?"

"Itu urusanmu."

"Kemanapun ?"

"Kemanapun meski ketempat dimana aku akan disetubuhi hingga mati olehmu."

 _Bagus sayang.._

 _Aku menyukai jawabanmu.._

.

.

.

Mereka berhenti setelah lebih dari satu jam Sehun membawanya ketempat sepi dimana hanya ada pohon-pohon besar beserta semak di sepanjang jalan. Mereka di tetepian, menghadap arus sungai kecil yang suara derunya seolah sedang menceritakan sesuatu.

Luhan tidak tau dimana ia berada sekarang. Dalam pikirannya, Sehun hanya akan membawanya ke sebuah hotel berbintang untuk disetubuhi lebih keras tanpa henti –mungkin hingga berdarah—sesuai dengan apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Namun sekarang yang Luhan dapati adalah sebuah keadaan yang sangat tenang dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang melintas, hanya ada sebuah kedai kecil seratus meter di kiri seberang sungai yang tidak memiliki pembeli di meja-meja lusuhnya. Ini terlalu sore dan sangat mendung.

Sejak dalam perjalanan Luhan hanya diam, tidak berpikir apapun dan membiarkan kekosongan benar-benar menghantui dirinya. Dia bahkan tidak menangis selama masa diam dan Sehun tidak mengusik sama sekali selain dari suara gas yang diinjaknya semau hati.

"Jangan ditahan. Menangislah, itu tidak terlalu buruk." Sehun melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Aku akan membiarkanmu kali ini." ujarnya lalu memilih keluar dari mobil dan menyebrangi jembatan kecil menuju kedai. Entah apa yang dicarinya disana.

.

.

.

Luhan benci jadi cengeng. Saat Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian, Luhan merasakan kesepian yang luar biasa mencekam juga menakutkan. Dia ingin menahan Sehun dan berkata bahwa pelukan serta dada bidang lelaki itu adalah apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang. Tapi Luhan terlalu malu untuk meraih tangan Sehun. Jadi sekarang dia menangis seorang diri, berjongkok ditepian sungai dengan wajah tenggelam dalam kedua telapak tangannya.

Mendung mulai bicara dan Luhan masih tuli. Dia tidak berpindah sedikitpun walau titik-titik basah itu mulai menyentuhnya dan semakin lama semakin membesar. Luhan merasa lebih baik ketika dingin mulai merasuki tubuh dan membuat bibirnya menggigil. dia memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tidak mampu membuka mata karena tetes hujan benar-benar pedih mengenai matanya.

Dia menginginkan Sehun walaupun hanya untuk memarahinya agar tidak menangis ataupun membentaknya dengan berbagai umpatan dan mengatainya bodoh seperti biasa.

Luhan basah menyeluruh, bahkan hampir sama basah dengan sungai didepannya. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, hujan diatas kepalanya mereda.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku menyuruhmu menangis didalam, bukannya menggigil diluar!" Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya. "Masuk dan selesaikan tangisanmu disini." Ujarnya sambil mendorong Luhan masuk ke bagian tengah mobil.

Sehun ikut masuk, duduk disamping Luhan dan menyerap basah wajah sang wanita dalam kelima jemarinya yang dingin. Luhan masih terseguk, sulit mengakhiri tangisnya yang pecah saat Sehun tinggalkan.

"Tunggu disini, jangan kemana-mana. Kau mengerti ?"

Sehun ingin pergi lagi dan entah kemana. Luhan sangat ingin mencegahnya namun ia terlalu menggigil walau hanya untuk mengatakan ' _tetap disini. Aku kedinginan. Tidakkah kau lihat ?'_

Sebelum benar-benar keluar dan mengepakkan kembali payungnya, Sehun berbalik dan menatap curiga wanita menggigil itu. "Aku tidak percaya kau akan tetap berada di dalam mobil. Kau dan kepala batumu itu sangat suka membangkangku." Ujarnya lagi lalu mulai berpikir tentang sesuatu yang akan membuat Luhan stuck di tempat. Dan sejenius otaknya, Sehun menemukan caranya dalam lima detik.

Sehun mendekati Luhan dan wanita itu hanya mendongak padanya dengan bibir bergetar kedinginan. Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak tega melakukan ini tapi semua hanya cara tercepat yang ia temukan demi menyekap Luhan yang liar. Dan dengan sekali helaan napas pendek, Sehun menarik dada baju Luhan dan merobeknya sampai Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanyanya refleks dengan suara putus-putus.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun dengan dada terbuka seperti itu."

.

.

.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang ?"

Luhan yang ada dalam pelukannya menggeleng.

"Tidak. Bisa kita tetap disini untuk beberapa saat?"

Mengeratkan pelukan lengannya di bawah payudara Luhan, Sehun mengangguk sekaligus membenarkan posisi Luhan di pangkuannya. Luhan polos, berkat kelihaian sifat penguasa Sehun yang menanggalkan setiap benang ditubuhnya dengan alasan Luhan bisa saja mati membeku karena kedinginan dan Sehun berkata dia tidak sudi mengurus mayat Luhan disini lalu memaksa Luhan untuk tetap hidup. Hanya saja cara yang Sehun berikan adalah meminta Luhan membiarkan ia menelanjangi tubuhnya (Luhan) dari kedinginan.

Luhan berada dalam pangkuan Sehun dengan hanya sebuah jas laki-laki itu sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Dia kedinginan namun merasa sangat hangat ketika Sehun merengkuhnya lebih erat ataupun mengecup pundaknya mesra, seperti ada sesuatu yang membakar gairah dalam tubuhnya menyala.

"Tidurlah.."

Luhan menggeleng, tidak sadar jika dia bersandar lebih nyaman pada dada bidang Sehun. "Aku mengantuk, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kalau begitu jangan." Balas Sehun lalu mengecup telinga Luhan. "Mungkin kau ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk mendengarnya ?"

"Sebenarnya tidak, hanya saja jika tidak dialihkan dengan pembicaraan aku takut melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak padamu disini."

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku ?"

"Membuangmu ke sungai, mungkin ?"

"Kalau begitu buang aku sekarang."

"Tidak."

"Bukankah kau sangat ingin membuangku ?"

"Walaupun aku sangat ingin, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena saat melihatmu hanyut, akan ku pastikan jika aku juga akan ikut terjun ke dalamnya. Jadi kurasa semua itu hanya sia-sia."

Luhan tersenyum samar, menyentuh lengan Sehun di atas perutnya.

"Ku rasa aku sudah gila."

"dan bodoh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai readersku tersayang semuanya :* :* Apa kabar kalian ? Masih mengenalku ? Iya, aku.. bidadari dari langit ketujuh (syalalalala).**

 **Eh tunggu, jangan esmosi dulu plisss! Jangan colok lobang pantat gue pake bambu runcing plisss, gue bidadari ya bukannya kebo -..-**

 **Eh, gue update lebih cepetkan ? pasti pada seneng. Wuahaha**

 **Gue pernah bilang kan kalo gue bakalan update desire chapter 6 waktu lebaran ? Lu semua masih pada ingetkan ? dan itu maksudnya lebaran haji nanti, bukan lebaran idul fitri. Wuahahaha**

 **Tp karena bidadari punya banyak rasa untuk harimu, makanya ff ini lebih cepet gue update tanpa menunggu Luhan tumbuh payudara -..-.**

 **Gue mau curhat sedikit tentang Ospek gue tahun ini (cieeee gue jadi maba cieeee). Tau gak, gue ada naksir abang senior yang jadi panitia ospek. Rambutnya pake poni miring ala-ala artis korea gagal debut gitu, trus badannya kurus kek tulang selangkangan Sehun trus dia baik banget kayak Luhan. Gue udah demen banget tuh sama dia. Tapi terkadang impian tak sesuai kenyataan. Gue terpuruk jatuh dari kayangan dan kecelup di laut nyi roro kidul yang lagi benerin kemban dan sialnya gue gak tau berenang (loh loh kan), gue kit ati men saat tau ternyata dia SI TAMPAN YANG SETENGAH JADI (?). Apa gak kena gempa bumi 10sr tuh hati gue T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dan satu hal disini, gue Cuma mau mewanti-wanti kalian para HHS tercinta, jika salah satu author terbaik hunhan sepanjang masa kita sepertinya sudah mulai memilih jalan yang lebih baik (?). dan waktu sadar tuh gue rasanya keinjek nenek landak trus keselek buah durian. Gue berak rasanya ngeluarin pupuk kompos T.T gue takut bakalan terpengaruh buat hiatus juga dan pindah kelain hati T.T**

 **Gue tetep selalu dukung elu kok, walopun gue berharap lu bakalan balik ke HH lagi. T.T**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	7. Chapter 7

**-HUNjustforHAN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mungkin Luhan memang sudah gila. Segila apa yang baru saja dikatakannya beberapa saat lalu. Langit masih berderai dan seharusnya dia tetap menangis ataupun sesegukan demi membuktikan bahwa melihat Yifan bersama dengan Selvi berbagi tatapan merupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi tidak begitu, Luhan kehilangan logikanya sebagai wanita bermartabat tinggi kala kecupan-kecupan hangat itu menyapa dari pucak kepala hingga batas bahunya yang terbuka.

Sehun mungkin bukan satu-satunya lelaki brengsek di dunia, tapi Luhan baru pernah bertemu lelaki seperti Sehun yang bisa membuatnya berdarah ataupun bergairah dalam hitungan dua detik. Seperti apa yang selalu dikatakannya, Luhan sulit menebak siapa Sehun setiap kali lelaki itu menghampirinya di kamar, di dapur, atau dimanapun Luhan berada.

Luhan seharusnya merintih, bukannya tergeletak pasrah menikmati dingin ditubuhnya bergerak perlahan menjadi sesuatu yang hangat hingga bisa saja Luhan dibuat meriang karenanya. Sehun terlalu ahli, dan benar apa yang dikatakan lelaki itu bahwa Luhan terlalu bodoh. Bodoh saja saat dia berharap Sehun tidak memanfaatkannya hanya sebatas pemuas hasrat ataupun gairah seorang lelaki haus. Luhan mulai berdoa bahwa dia bisa menjadi setitik kecil berarti, dia mengharap walau sangat sulit mengakuinya lewat lisan.

Mereka mulai menggulat satu sama lain dan Sehun sangat suka bermain dominan. Dia tidak memberikan Luhan kesempatan untuk mendorong dadanya dan malah suka menekan pergelangan tangan Luhan disisi kepala wanita itu, Luhan terlihat lebih cantik saat mata beningnya penuh kepasrahan dan pengharapan yang membingungkan.

"Sebenarnya kau siapa ?" Luhan bertanya saat ada celah diantara mata mereka dan juga sedikit napas.

"Kurasa aku telah memperkenalkan diriku padamu, Luhan."

"Aku tau namamu Oh Sehun. Tapi….kau tetap membuatku bingung."

Sehun tersenyum licik diatasnya. "Aku pemilikmu."

"Terdengar seperti aku adalah hewan peliharaan."

"Aku tidak suka memelihara hewan peliharaan. Aku menyukai sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi."

"Maksudmu mahal ?"

"Seharusnya kau mengerti mengapa kau yang berada dibawah tubuhku sekarang, bukannya seekor kucing ataupun anjing betina."

Keterdiaman memegang leher mereka sesaat, memusatkan perhatian penuh dimata masing-masing sebelum Sehun memecahnya.

"Tapi terkadang aku lebih suka berinteraksi dengan otak binatang daripada otak wanita untuk masalah kepekaan." _Karena kau terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar berpikir kemana arah pembicaraan ini, Luhan!_

Luhan mengerjab cepat dua kali dan membiarkan Sehun mulai lagi dicelah lehernya.

"Diluar masih hujan."

Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan dan Sehun tidak menghiraukannya.

"Sehun."

"Berhentilah bicara, Luhan!"

Lelaki itu membentak karena gairahnya di ganggu dan Luhan cukup bergetar untuk itu.

Satu tetes jatuh disudut matanya yang Luhan sendiri juga tidak tau mengapa bisa begitu. Tetesnya mengalir lalu menemui Sehun yang sedang mencumbu, Sehun sadar karena dia menarik diri. Kemudian sesuatu yang buruk adalah sifat Sehun untuk mudah sekali tersinggung.

Demi perut bumi, Luhan sama sekali tidak bermaksud memperolok belaian Sehun dengan tetes air mata. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja.

"Kau menangis ?"

Luhan menggeleng, menahan hidung merahnya agar tidak berkata jujur pada Sehun.

"Apa yang kau tangiskan ?"

Dia menggeleng lagi, takut akan sesuatu yang hitam dimata Sehun dan getar rendah suara lelaki itu.

"Apa kau menangisi tubuhmu yang ku sentuh ?"

"T-tidak.."

"Apa kau merasa jijik bercumbu denganku ?"

"S-sehun.."

"Apa seterpaksa itu bercinta denganku ?! Apa aku ini binatang ?!"

Satu pukulan keras di sofa samping kepalanya membuat Luhan terlonjak, napas Sehun memburu yang berarti keadaan bisa berubah menjadi buruk dalam beberapa detik lagi. Luhan ingat bahwa jika amarah Sehun sudah tersinggung maka dia akan kehilangan hati nurani lalu memperlakukannya seperti budak pemuas nafsu. Luhan benci kenyataan itu.

Dan wanita itu melepas sesegukannya. "S-sehun."

"Jangan terlalu sering menyinggungku dengan cara menangis, Luhan! Apa kau lupa seberapa menakutkannya aku saat marah ?!"

"Aku ingat!" Teriaknya melawan lelaki itu walau Luhan tau jika suaranya jelas bergetar. Dia hanya ingin Sehun bisa mengendalikan emosi sebagaimana ahlinya dia mengendalikan batang-batang saham atau mengurangi sedikit saja kadar tempramen yang sudah mengalir dalam tubuhnya sejak lahir. Sehun pewaris tahta, dan memilliki sifat-sifat buruk tersebut tidak pernah dipermasalahkan oleh keluarganya yang terlalu kenyang dimakan harta.

Sehun menatap Luhan nanar, mungkin bisa lebih parah daripada ini andai saja Luhan tidak mempertaruhkan sisa keberanian di ubun-ubun kepalanya untuk menggenggam darah pemanas Sehun dengan cara merangkak bangun lalu memasukkan diri dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Luhan telah bersiap diri terlempar jika Sehun menolaknya.

Tubuh mereka bertemu. Sehun menahan napas saat merasa dadanya basah sesaat setelah Luhan bersandar disana. Wanita itu terisak. Rasa takutnya terlalu berlebihan.

Kuku-kuku tumpul buta Luhan terasa mencakar punggung belakangnya.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi.. Kau menakutkanku.."

"…."

"Aku hanya terlalu kedinginan sehingga air mataku tidak bisa ditahan."

"…."

"Bukan untuk menyinggungmu."

"…."

"Maafkan aku."

"…."

Alasan yang terlalu konyol untuk dipercaya karena siapapun akan tau jika Luhan tidak bagus dalam hal berbohong. Namun disini posisi Sehun benar-benar sebagai seorang lelaki jenius tak berotak, tidak peduli jika Luhan berbohong tepat didepan wajahnya dan dengan gilanya,dia tetap suka bagaimana cara wanita itu membohonginya.

Saat Luhan yang jelas sekali separuh yakin akan keberanian menyentuh rahang menggeram Sehun, ataupun dia yang mencoba menggapai bibir lelaki itu untuk pertama kali dan Sehun yang kehilangan pikiran dalam otaknya, semua punya cerita masing-masing. Mereka menceritakannya dalam hangatnya kedinginan dalam terangnya digelap malam.

.

.

.

Setiap kali Sehun masuk, maka Luhan akan menyerah. Seberapa besar ia menolak, membantah dan mengingkar, kenyataan yang datang adalah Sehun selalu menang atas gairah dipuncak kepala mereka. Luhan seolah ditakdirkan hanya untuk berada dibawah lelaki itu dan mencakar pundaknya hingga berdarah saat Sehun menggiring tubuh menyatu mereka dalam suatu irama pasti, yang setiap detiknya membunyikan suara-suara merdu sampai mereka tidak bisa lepas dari kehanyutan.

Luhan hanya bermain sebagai pengiring bersama kaki mengangkang dan itu sudah cukup membuat luar biasa lelah. Keadaan sempit harus membuat tungkai kakinya mengalung dipinggang Sehun, menguntungkan lelaki itu karena dia bisa mempermainkan keperkasaannya di dalam pusat kenikmatan Luhan sesuka hati.

Desahan dari bibir mungil Luhan merecoki diri dalam Sehun agar bermain lebih hebat atau dia akan ditertawakan oleh titik getar Luhan karena gagal membuat Luhan menggelinjang. Sangat memalukan jika semua itu menjelma sebagai kenyataan. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun menekan dirinya lebih dalam, lebih keras dan lebih dahsyat hingga tubuh Luhan harus melengkung menahan sodokan batang kekarnya.

Hujan diluar tidak lagi sanggup mendinginkan gairah mereka yang terlanjur terbakar. Sudah berapa hari Sehun tidak menjamah Luhan. Dia merindukan kehangatan saat berada didalam tubuh wanita itu dan sekarang, Sehun benar-benar dibuat gila karena jepitan Luhan terasa mempertaruhkan setengah nyawanya.

Wanita ini berbahaya. Sehun sadar sejak awal dan dia tetap tidak bisa menolak Luhan dari dalam pikiran. Sehun menantang ketersesatan hanya demi wanita itu.

Tapi sepadan. Luhan juga merasa hal demikian. Martabat seorang wanita miliknya telah hanyut terkikis begitu membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun pada tubuh telanjangnya sampai lelaki itu menempuh kecepatan tertinggi dan tanpa pikir panjang menumpahkan segalanya pada diri dalamnya. Kehangatan itu dan kepala Sehun yang jatuh diatas payudaranya, keringat lengket yang menarik kulit masing-masing juga deru napas nyaris habis. Semua itu membuat Luhan mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidur yang nyenyak. Setidaknya untuk 5 jam. Dan pagi ini, tubuh Luhan menggeliat pegal. Berat menghambat matanya, lalu ketika kelopak mata itu tersingkap, sinar terlalu menyilaukan juga pusing memukul kepalanya berputar-putar.

"Masih pagi. Tidur saja."

Suara itu melenyapkan pusing Luhan. Dia menoleh ke samping kanan dan menemukan sosok tegap berbalut kemeja hitam sedang menyanggaikan tungkai bersilang di atas kursi tunggal tepat disebelah ranjang. Dia selalu suka mengubah tata letak kursi di kamar Luhan hanya demi mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk membaca Koran lalu meletakkan secangkir kopi.

"Sehun."

Luhan terkejut, tentu saja. Namun tidak separah beberapa minggu lalu. Pagi ini dia hanya menarik selimut didadanya dan mengeluh dengan helaan napas ketika sadar malam tadi dia tidur telanjang lagi akibat percintaan di mobil tadi malam. Memang wajar jika Luhan terbangun dalam keadaan berantakan dan polos seperti ini. Ah, jika saja kemarin Luhan tidak menghujani diri sendiri, mungkin sekarang dia masih merenung di tepi sungai dan…..

"Kapan kau membawaku pulang ?"

"Beberapa menit setelah ' _Dark making love'_ kita."

Luhan mengernyit jijik mendengarnya dan Sehun masih sibuk membaca surat kabar property.

"Kau menggendongku dalam keadaan polos seperti ini ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Kau … "

"Apa ?"

"Itu berarti kau membiarkan penjaga rumah melihatku telanjang ?!"

Sehun menjauhkan pendengarannya dari Luhan, menutup lembar-lembar gedung pencakar langit, menambahkan sedikit sesapan pada pinggir cangkirnya lalu menoleh pada mata Luhan yang melebar.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Oh Sehun! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan hal itu padaku ?!"

"Lalu apa masalahnya jika aku melakukan itu padamu ?"

"Setidaknya kau harus menutupi tubuhku karena aku-!"

"Karena kau siapa ?"

 _Karena aku wanita yang kau tiduri!_

Luhan terdiam, berhenti berpikir dan dia sangat membenci otaknya yang membeku. Dalam lima detik yang bisa dilakukan wanita itu hanya menggeram kesal, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal demi meredam raung tangis.

Sehun berkali-kali menyuruhnya berhenti, namun Luhan hanya menggeleng dan tidak bisa. Dia merasa malu bukan main dan kesal setengah mati.

"Diamlah, Luhan!"

Itu peringatan terakhir sebelum Luhan merasakan sesuatu mencengkram lalu menarik dagunya ke atas.

"Hentikan."

"Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti menangis setelah kau membiarkan orang melihatku telanjang ?!"

"Siapapun akan mati jika mereka berani melihat tubuh telanjangmu selain aku ! walau tidak sengaja sekalipun! Kau harus ingat itu!"

"…." _Jadi, dia…._

"Sekarang berhentilah meraung lalu minum obatmu."

"…."

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk mengurus kepala meriang seseorang."

"…."

Luhan masih tidak berkata apa-apa saat Sehun melemparkan sesuatu di sisinya, sesuatu berwarna keemasan dengan layar kaca bersih.

"Jangan menyimpan kontak siapapun selain nomor ponselku. Jangan menghubungi siapapun tanpa seizinku. Kau mengerti ?"

"…."

 _Cih._

Sehun berdecih, menunggu respon Luhan yang sungguh teramat lama. Wanita ini sama sekali tidak peka.

"Aku pulang larut. Ada beberapa meeting penting menumpuk hari ini karena kau mengacaukan jadwalku kemarin."

Sehun meraih jas hitamnya disandaran kursi lalu tanpa menoleh kebelakang (ke arah Luhan yang masih bodoh) dia menggapai gagang pintu. "Aku akan memeriksa obatmu hari ini. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuangnya dalam tong sampah." Katanya dan berlalu.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai perkataannya, Sehun benar-benar menghubungi Luhan saat dia baru saja ingin menolak menu makan siang dari pelayan rumah. Pelayan itu meninggalkan trolley makanan di meja samping dinding kaca (tempat dimana Sehun mengganggu tidur Luhan dengan menyibak tirai gorden) dan Luhan sedang duduk disana.

Dia tidak ingin menjawab panggilan dari Sehun, tapi apa jadinya jika dia benar-benar berani melakukan hal tersebut ? Mungkin Sehun akan meleceti tubuhnya seperti apa yang pernah Xiumin katakan. Jadi, Luhan memilih menempelkan ponsel emas itu di telinga kirinya daripada berjalan merangkak dikemudian hari.

"Apa ?"

" _Habiskan makan siangmu."_

"Em."

" _Beserta obatnya."_

"Aku sudah meminum obat yang kau siapkan tadi pagi."

" _Ada vitamin di samping mangkuk soupmu."_

Luhan melirik menu makan siangnya, lebih tepat ke arah yang dituju Sehun. Samping mangkuk soup dan dia menemukan benda itu. Butir-butir kecil yang disebut Sehun sebagai vitamin.

"Aku sehat. Kau tidak perlu meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkannya."

" _Tidakkah apa yang seharusnya ku terima adalah ucapan terima kasih ?"_

Luhan membuang napas.

"Hm. Terimakasih." Katanya dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah makan ?"

" _Aku menundanya. Ada meeting penting beberapa menit lagi."_

"Apa meeting lebih penting daripada makan ?"

" _Karena dari meeting aku bisa makan."_

"Dan karena dari makan meetingmu akan berjalan lancar."

" _Mulai mengaturku ?"_

"Hanya sekedar mencoba. Suatu kebanggaan jika seorang Oh Sehun bisa ku atur."

Luhan mendengar Sehun mengetukkan jari dan dia sendiri mulai menyuap soup ayam perawan buatan Xiumin.

" _Aku akan makan setelah meeting selesai."_

"Berapa lama meetingnya ?"

" _Sekitar dua sampai tiga jam."_

"Berikan aku nomor ponsel Ravi."

" _Untuk ?"_

"Menyuruhnya membeli nasi dalam waktu lima menit."

" _Kau berani melakukannya ?"_

"Tentu saja—"

"…."

" Tidak."

Luhan terkekeh tanpa sadar, begitu pula Sehun. Mereka mudah sekali lupa tentang kejadian-kejadian kemarin.

" _Lakukan saja."_

"Tidak. Aku tidak berani. Wajah Ravi terlalu menyeramkan."

" _Dia tidak akan pernah berani melawanmu selama aku masih hidup."_

"Benarkah ? Boleh aku mencobanya ?"

" _Tentu."_

.

.

.

Pria itu sedang sibuk memilah kertas bertumpuk dimejanya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar di dalam saku jasnya.

"Selamat siang."

" _Ravi, ini aku, Luhan."_

"Ya, nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

" _Bisa kau belikan Sehun makanan sekarang ? Dia belum makan siang."_

"Apa ?!"

" _Kau tidak mendengarku ?"_

"Tapi tuan Sehun harus menghadiri meeting dalam dua puluh menit lagi."

" _Apa itu masalahku ?"_

"B-bukan nona."

" _Bagus."_

 _Oh Astaga! SIAL! Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi kompak seperti ini ?!_

 _Ravi, kemalangan akan menghampiri duniamu._

 _Bersabarlah teman._

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul 11 malam dan Sehun belum juga menerobos pintu kamarnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk bersandar di kepala ranjang dan memutar-mutar ponsel baru (yang dilemparkan Sehun padanya tadi pagi) tentu saja dengan wajah memberenggut.

Apa yang lebih membosankan daripada ini ? Ditinggal Xiumin yang sehabis menyiapkan makan siang untuknya langsung berkata bahwa dia ingin menghabiskan beberapa lembar dollar demi mendapatkan cup-cup ice cream. Luhan sudah berniat ikut, dia bahkan sudah memakai dress coklat muda berlapis coat hitam selutut ketika di ujung tangga Xiumin berteriak padanya.

" _Tidak! Tidak Lu! Kau tidak boleh ikut denganku!"_

" _Kenapa ?" raut wajah Luhan membuat Xiumin mendesah._

" _Maafkan aku, Luhan. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak bisa."_

" _Xiu, aku bisa saja mati karena rasa bosan di rumah."_

 _Xiumin tetap menggeleng lalu mendekati Luhan bersama raut wajahnya yang menyedihkan._

" _Aku akan meminta izin pada Sehun." Luhan memohon lagi namun Xiumin tetap menggeleng._

" _Sehun tidak mengizinkanmu."_

" _Aku belum memberitahunya, Xiu. Bagaimana kau bisa sebegitu yakin ?"_

" _Aku sudah meminta izin padanya dan dia berkata bahwa aku tidak boleh membawamu keluar."_

" _Dia selalu begitu. Mengurungku seperti burung cacat."_

" _Hey.. Bukan seperti itu" Xiumin membelai rambut Luhan yang terurai. "Sehun tidak mengizinkanmu karena tubuhmu sedang tidak sehat. Kau demam."_

" _Aku sehat Xiu, aku sehat. Demamku sudah turun."_

Luhan kira Xiumin akan luluh saat mempertunjukkan senyum di bibir tipisnya. Namun ternyata salah, Xiumin tetap menggiringnya ke kamar dan mengancam akan menelpon Sehun jika Luhan tetap keras kepala. Padahal air liur Luhan sudah mengembang ingin mencicipi ice cream green tea dengan taburan coklat batangan ataupun buah strawberry yang dibelah dua.

Luhan tetap menginginkan ice cream itu sampai sekarang. Xiumin pulang dengan tidak membawa satu cup pun ice cream untuk dirinya yang tengah dilanda selera. Luhan hampir saja menangis karena tidak bisa mengontrol lidahnya yang ingin mencicipi ice cream green tea dengan segera. Dia merasa sesuatu yang menyebalkan merecoki hatinya untuk merasa sedih berlebihan dan Luhan kehilangan cara untuk mengaturnya kembali.

Ice cream green tea. Luhan sangat menginginkannya, sungguh.

Beberapa kali berpikir dan juga beberapa kali gagal untuk tidur, Luhan menyerah lalu menghidupkan ponselnya. Dia menggigit bibir sambil mengetik beberapa kalimat disana. Satu menit kemudian seseorang menghubunginya. Dia bahkan tidak memberi kesempatan seseorang diseberang sana untuk mengucapkan 'selamat malam' sebagai sebuah penghormatan. Oh sungguh, Luhan tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk berbasa basi

"Ravi. Apa kau bisa ? Ku mohon. Satu cup saja dan itu sudah cukup bagiku." Luhan bicara terlalu antusias. "Aku tidak tau kenapa sangat ingin mencicipi ice cram green tea sekarang dan aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya. Aku tidak bisa tidur sebelum mendapatkan itu. Apa kau bisa membantuku ? Ku mohon," Luhan benar-benar memelas kali ini. "Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu, tapi bisakah kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada Sehun ? Dia tidak akan mengizinkanku."

"Ya. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Apa ? Ravi k-kau….. bukan. Sehun?"

"Kenapa menghubungi pria lain tanpa seizinku ?"

"I-itu.."

"Kenapa tidak menghubungiku langsung?"

"A-aku.."

"Aku akan menghubungimu."

Sambungan terputus. Sebelum Luhan menghela napas, Sehun sudah menghubunginya lagi (dengan nomor pribadinya sendiri) dan Luhan merutuk sebelum menjawab.

"H-hallo"

"Apa aku sudah memberitahumu tentang peraturan penggunaan ponsel tadi pagi ?"

"em."

"Bisa kau ulangi aturannya ?"

"Aku tidak boleh menyimpan nomor ponsel siapun selain nomor ponselmu dan aku tidak boleh menghubungi siapun tanpa seizinmu."

"Tidakkah apa yang kau lakukan beberapa detik lalu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran?"

"Bukankah kau yang memberikanku nomor ponsel Ravi tadi siang ?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk menyimpannya, bukan ?"

"T-tapi…"

"Ice cream green tea ? Kau meminta lelaki lain membelikanmu ice cream green tea tengah malam begini ?"

"Sehun, dengarkan dulu!"

Bola mata Luhan berputar lesu menghadapi Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi lebih cerewet. Mungkin Sehun salah mengkonsumsi makan beberapa hari belakangan.

"Seharusnya kau meminta langsung padaku, bukan dengan orang lain."

"Oke. Baiklah." Luhan membuang napas. "Bisakah kau membelikanku satu cup ice cream green tea ? Aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang."

"Tidak. Suhu tubuhmu bisa saja kembali naik jika mengkonsumsinya."

"See?"

"Apa ?"

"Alasan kenapa aku tidak memintanya langsung kepadamu. Kau tidak akan mengizinkanku dan semua permintaanku akan menjadi sia-sia."

"Luhan. Kau demam dan—"

"Bisa kau tutup telponnya ? Aku mengantuk."

"Luhan!"

"Kalau begitu aku yang tutup."

Bersama raut wajah tidak bersahabat Luhan menenggelamkan diri dalam selimut hangatnya. Sehun menghubungi lagi dan Luhan lebih memilih mengatur profil ponsel menjadi Silent, yang berarti tidak ada suara apapun terdengar dari sana. Luhan benar-benar kesal.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu datang. Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

Dia melepas ponselnya begitu saja, tergeletak di samping sepatu sejenis pantofel hitam bertali tiga yang sedikit kusam dikakinya. Dia merebahkan diri di badan sofa ruang tengah sambil memijit tepi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

Dia—Yifan— tidak mengkonsumsi apapun hari ini selain dua gelas air putih dan selembar roti polos. Nafsu makannya benar-benar buruk. Dia meninggalkan Kyungsoo bekerja sendiri di toko dan tidak menghubunginya sama sekali walau sekedar menanyakan apakah roti mereka terjual atau malah harus dibuang.

Yifan teringat Luhan—adik kesayangannya—yang kemarin berlari tanpa sempat Yifan melihat bola matanya, apalagi menjelaskan tentang alasan keberadaan ia dan Selvi ditempat itu.

Seharusnya Yifan bisa lebih cepat mengejar Luhan, meraih jemari mungilnya lalu membawa gadis kecil itu masuk kedalam pelukan yang hangat. Yifan terlalu merindukan Luhan hingga sekarang dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

Selvi tidak Yifan izinkan datang ke rumahnya karena dia takut jika kedatangan Selvi semakin membuat pikirannya berserabut. Yifan benar-benar hanya ingin fokus memikirkan Luhan sekarang.

Dia melirik lemah pada lemari setengah tiang di ujung sebelah kanan. Dari sudut temaram saja Yifan masih bisa menemukan dia sedang mencium kening Luhan, berdiri dalam kotak pigura yang cantik. Oh Tuhan! Yifan sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan dirinya.

 _Luhan.._

 _Tunggu gege sayang.._

.

.

.

.

Pintunya diterobos, namun Luhan sudah tidak mengharapkan hal itu lagi. Seseorang masuk dan decak langkahnya sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Langkah kaki arogan si pemaksa.

Luhan masih diam ditempat, bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya walaupun dia tau jika Sehun sudah berdiri dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku tau kau belum tidur."

"…."

"Cepat bangun. Aku ingin bicara."

"…."

"Luhaaan."

Sehun menarik selimutnya dan Luhan sama sekali tidak melawan. Tapi setelah itu, tidak ada yang bicara. Begitu pula Sehun. Padahal dari perjalanan dia sudah bersiap mencekcoki wanita itu karena berani menutup telpon terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya kandas, Sehun tidak sanggup berbuat apa-apa lagi jika yang ia dapati sekarang adalah hidung merah Luhan dan juga bibirnya yang bergetar lalu setetes jatuh disudut matanya.

Bagaimana ia bisa marah ?

Ssshh..

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mendesis seperti ular. Itu adalah apa yang beberapa kali dia lakukan saat tidak bisa berbuat lebih banyak. Seperti sekarang.

"Luhan."

"…."

"Bangun."

"…."

"Luhaaaan."

"Aku hanya meminta Ravi membelikanku satu cup ice cream greentea. Apa itu keterlaluan ? Aku tidak memintanya padamu karena kau terlalu sibuk dan aku tidak ingin menambah kesibukanmu lebih banyak. Apa aku benar-benar bersalah ?"

"Lu—" _Ah, dia menangis._

"Aku hanya ingin satu cup ice cream greentea. Tapi kenapa kau memarahiku ?" _dan merengek._

Ya Tuhan. Sehun merasa seperti kakek-kakek tua yang mencabuli cucunya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah bertemu wanita menggairahkan yang semanja ini sebelumnya. Sehun tidak tau bagaimana cara menangani seorang bayi yang menangis. Tangisan Luhan bahkan terdengar lebih buruk daripada raungan anjing.

"Kau keras kepala." Ujar Sehun dan mendesah sekali lagi. Dia menyerah, memilih belajar menekan emosinya sendiri setenang mungkin. "Berjanjilah padaku untuk meminum obatmu setelah kau mendapatkannya."

Tubuh Luhan berputar kebelakang, lelehan dimatanya yang berlekuk seperti ekor bebek juga ikut memutar menemui Sehun.

"Bangun." Ujar lelaki itu, mengiring lengan Luhan untuk duduk dan berdecih saat mendengar masih ada sesegukan menyangkut di leher Luhan. Si perengek mengamatinya dengan mata sembab.

Sekuat itukah dia menangis ?

Luhan masih menunggu episode selanjutnya. Sehun yang marah ataukah….

Sehun yang memberinya sesuatu ?

"Kau hanya dapat satu cup kecil."

"K-kau, membelinya ?"

"Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, aku harus memutari kota di tengah malam hanya demi mendapatkan satu cup benda yang berharga tidak lebih dari 2 dollar."

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya. Bahkan Luhan sendiri sulit mempercayai bahwa dia mendapatkan apa yang tidak ingin diberikan Sehun padanya. Dia menggigit lidah, menyembunyikan senyum gemilang yang berseru dengan mata sembab dan hidung memerah. Memalsukan usianya yang sudah lebih dari duapuluh tahun.

"Sehun-ah.."

"Em ?"

Lompatan indah memeluk tubuh Sehun. "Terimakasih." Dan dia tersenyum tanpa sadar akibat tingkah wanita itu.

.

.

.

Dua puluh menit Sehun meninggalkannya untuk memperoleh mandi, dan saat kembali Luhan masih bergelut dengan satu cup ice cream nyaris cair beserta kental-kental berwarna hijau khas melepoti sekitar bibirnya. Sehun menggeleng melihat betapa kekanakkan kelakuan wanita itu.

Dengan segelas air putih di tambah butir-butir obat yang ia taruh di telapak tangan, Sehun sukses membuat Luhan memberenggut.

"Kau sudah berjanji."

"Ya, aku tau. Tidak perlu mengingatkanku."

"Cepat habiskan ice creammu."

Suapan terakhir dan Luhan menghabiskannya dengan ganas. Ada tong sampah di samping meja nakas, namun untuk lebih menjaga keamanan tidurnya malam ini, Luhan lebih memilih berlari ke kamar mandi dan membuang sisa cup greentea kesayangannya itu pada tempat sampah yang lain. Dia juga mencuci tangan dan wajahnya yang bernoda atau jika tidak maka semut-semut kecil akan menciumi bibirnya sepanjang malam.

Begitu Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi, langkahnya melemah karena seseorang telah duduk di sisi ranjang; menantinya.

"Obat yang ketiga. Aku bisa saja overdosis."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku tidak demam lagi , Sehuuun."

Ranjang bergoyang saat Luhan menghempaskan tubuh disamping Sehun.

"Jangan membantah."

"Sungguh. Aku sudah sehat. Percaya padaku."

"Ini obatmu."

"Sehuuuun."

Sesuatu menggetarkan saku Sehun dan menjadikannya alasan untuk mengacuhkan Luhan.

"Hm. Biarkan saja, tapi jangan sampai dia lepas lebih jauh."

Itu isi pembicaraan Sehun dan spontan saat lelaki itu mematikan ponsel, Luhan bertanya.

"Siapa ?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Simpananmu ?"

"Kau menyebut dirimu sendiri ?"

"Apa?! Aku ?!"

"Sudah. Lupakan."

Luhan mencibir. Tentu saja ia penasaran tentang seseorang itu, tapi merasa dia tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya lebih dan Sehun tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjawab.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Sehuun."

"Apa?"

"Sehuuun."

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menang kali ini."

"Sekali ini saja. Ayolah."

"Minum obatmu."

"Sehuuuun."

 _Ah, Sial! Mata dan hidungnya memerah lagi. Kenapa Luhan jadi sangat cengeng ? tapi tidak! Aku tidak boleh kalah untuk kesekian kalinya hanya karena rengekan wanita ini. Tangisannya berbahaya!_

"Buka mulutmu." Sehun mengapit rahang Luhan, mencoba melempar satu pil putih kedalam rongga mulutnya yang lembab. Sehun memiliki bakat melempar cukup baik. Namun berlaku untuk semua benda selain Luhan.

Sehun gagal. Pencapaian terburuknya dalam melempar.

Kepala Luhan menggeleng dan itu menjadi alasan kenapa lantailah yang akan sembuh setelah ini. Obatnya dijatuhkan.

Lalu lima detik terhitung, tubuh Luhan terhempas kebelakang namun mulutnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, hanya saja mata Luhan yang membulat mengatakan bahwa dia terkejut. Sehun mendorongnya tiba-tiba dan Luhan dibuat melintang di tengah ranjang.

Sesuatu yang tidak baik mulai Luhan curigai saat seseorang mulai mencoba duduk di

atas selangkangannya. Lelaki itu, Oh Sehun, meringkuk yang berarti mengikis jarak antara denyutan dada mereka dan Luhan dibuat tidak bernafas lepas karenanya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menagih hutang sekarang ?"

Ujung bibir Sehun terangkat dan Luhan selalu bingung menentukan apakah itu sebuah senyuman atau hanya tanda penghinaan semata.

"I-itu…"

"Apa ?"

"I-itu berarti, hutangku berkurang 10%."

"Aku tidak peduli." _Karena pada akhir nanti kau tetap akan bersamaku. Disini!_

Wanita itu bergetar. Bujur-bujur kokoh menelusuri setiap celah jarinya, menggenggam kuat lalu membawanya berserah di samping kepala dan Luhan lemah sekujur tubuh. Tulangnya mencair. Luhan dibuat menatap sekaligus menunggu.

Sebuah ciuman menuntut memulai tengah malam mereka, manis dan hangat seperti secangkir cappuccino dengan tambahan cream dua kali lipat. Ternyata pembicaraan orang-orang selama ini bukan hanya sebatas opini dan sekarang Luhan mengerti mengapa para wanita begitu mendamba sebuah ciuman dari Sehun. Oh Tuhan… Dia pencium beralkohol. Ciuman Sehun lebih memabukkan dari sebotol wisky.

Gairah mulai mencari tempat baru, menjalar dengan cara mengendus, sesekali mengecup ataupun menjilat perut datarnya yang membuat Luhan menggigit bibir agar desah erotis tidak mempermalukan dirinya di depan Sehun.

Sampai pada di pusat dirinya yang masih terbungkus, Luhan melirik ke bawah dan menemukan mata Sehun berhitung sesuatu yang terlihat sangat membuatnya penasaran.

Apa ?

BRAK!

"LUHAN!"

HHHH!

 _Akhirnya… Dia datang._

"Ge.."

"LEPASKAN!"

Sehun menarik diri, turun dari ranjang dengan membawa Luhan dalam tarikan lengannya agar melakukan hal yang sama. Hah, jika saja Sehun tidak mendapat bocoran tentang kedatangan Wu Yifan, mungkin sekarang dia telah mengambil samurai lalu memotong satu persatu kepala pengawalnya. Ya, bisa saja, karena tidak menutup kemungkinan Luhan sedang telanjang dibawah gairahnya saat Yifan menerjang pintu.

Tidak satupun manusia berkelakian yang boleh menikmati tubuh polos Luhan! TITIK!

"Luhan!"

"Ge.."

"Aku kagum dengan nyalimu."

"Diam kau keparat! Lepaskan adikku! Lepaskan Luhan!"

Mata Luhan sembab dan saat menerjang pintu, Yifan melihat Sehun sedang bermain di depan kewanitaan adiknya; hal yang membuat Yifan yakin bahwa Luhan menangis karena dilecehkan oleh bajingan itu. Yifan bersumpah akan memukul Sehun hingga patah jika saja tidak ada pengawal yang sedang menahan tubuhnya terjebak di tengah pintu.

Hal menyebalkan berikutnya ada senyum mengejek Sehun.

"Kau ingin membawa Luhan pulang ?"

"Ya! Kembalikan Luhan padaku!"

Luhan membeku ditempat. Bibirnya pucat dan mata sembabnya berair lagi. Sehun benci melihat Luhan yang seolah masih berharap pada Yifan.

 _Hey! Ada aku disini, Luhan!_

"Luhan."

Jawaban kosong. Hanya ada tatapan mata berkabut yang Sehun dapati dari wanita itu.

"Kau ingin pulang ?"

"…."

"Wu Yifan telah menjemputmu."

"…."

"Pulanglah jika itu yang kau mau."

Dua tangan Sehun masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Dengan mata tanpa cerita, dia memberikan penawaran yang membuat Yifan tersenyum karenanya.

"S-Sehun.. K-kau.."

"Aku serius. Pulanglah jika kau menginginkannya."

"H-hun.."

"Luhan! Ayo sayang, kita pulang!"

Masih ada terselip rindu dibalik kornea Luhan yang Yifan sangat yakin benar, apalagi ketika perlahan langkah-langkah mungil adik kesayangannya itu mendekat, Yifan melepas senyum tanpa kendali.

Luhan sudah dihadapan Yifan dan Sehun mengangkat lima jari; pertanda agar para pengawal melepaskan Yifan.

"Luhan.. Kau baik-baik saja ? Apa ada yang luka ? Apa ada yang sakit sayang ?" Dia tidak berubah, masih panik akan si rusa mungil.

Luhan menjawab Yifan dengan gelengan dan lelaki itu langsung menyimpan kepala Luhan di depan dada bidangnya. Ah, akhirnya Yifan bisa mengecup kening Luhan lagi.

"Gege sangat merindukanmu, Lu. Sangat rindu hingga rasanya hampir gila." Yifan berceloteh di pundaknya. "Ayo kita pulang. Gege akan masak makanan kesukaanmu. Kita akan pergi kepantai atau kemanapun kau mau. Gege janji."

"Peluk aku, Ge.." Hanya itu balasan Luhan dan Yifan menanggapinya dengan anggukan kacau beberapa kali sambil berkata "Ya. Gege akan memelukmu! Gege akan memelukmu, Luhan."

Lima belas detik berjalan dan Luhan berkata lirih. "Ku berikan waktu lima belas detik lagi untuk gege memelukku."

"Luhan, apa yang—"

"Akan ku hitung mundur."

"Lu!"

"15.. 14.. 13.."

"Jangan bercanda!"

"12.. 11 .."

"Luhan!"

"10..9..8"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"7.. 6"

"Ayo pulang, Lu.."

"5..4..3"

"Pulang kerumah kita dan gege berjanji ak—"  
"Waktumu habis." Luhan melepaskan pelukannya walau tidak dapat menutupi mata sembab merahnya.. "Sekarang, mari hidup masing-masing." Yifan lumpuh ditempat, nyaris tidak bernapas. "Kau tidak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkanku"

"Luhan.. Lihat gege sayang .. Lihat gege! Apa kau diancam ?! Katakan pada gege!, katakan!"

Luhan menoleh kesekitar, bukan Yifan, tapi manusia-manusia catur hitam seragam disekelilingnya.

"Aku dan Sehun ingin beristirahat. Kalian mengerti."

…

"LUHAN!"

…

BLAM!

.

.

.

.

Dua tangannya yang penguasa diselipkan ke dalam saku celana panjang abu-abu berbahan penyenyak tidur sedang tungkai kakinya yang luar biasa; berotot dan tidak berlebihan isi, menopang tubuh professional dambaan wanita-wanita mahal.

Seseorang mengepak pintu kamar lumayan keras lalu menunduk. Pikirannya terbelah dan gerak kalut di ujung jari-jarinya yang menggeluti ujung piyama merah selututnya menggambarkan bahwa sebenarnya orang itu tidak terlalu banyak memiliki kepercayaan diri. Dia terlalu cantik untuk bergumul dengan pikiran rumit.

Luhan, si wanita tidak berkepercayaan diri tinggi itu termenung namun masih berpikiran setengah kosong; menunggu pintu modern yang terasa berusia renta karena suasana itu dengan setianya di dalam pandangan Sehun.

Bibir mungil merah ranumnya bergumam gelisah tanpa suara jelas. Kening berpola pikir kaya Sehun mengkerut hanya karena mendengarkan suara halus Luhan; yang memprovokasi otaknya untuk menarik saja pita suara Luhan dari pangkal tenggorokan wanita itu jika saja dia masih tidak bisa mendengar desis suara lemah Luhan. Untung saja dengan nafas nyaris habisnya, Luhan sanggup bergumam sedikit lebih keras; memanggilnya.

"H-hun.."

Hidung dan mata sembabnya yang hampir sembuh kini kembali teransang, memerah dan basah dengan cara mengagumkan tersendiri. Sehun berdiam, menunda menanggapi Luhan karena saat dia ingin melakukannya, Luhan telah berada di luar arah. Matanya tidak fokus lagi dan itu membuat Sehun takut.

"Luhan."

 _Dia kehilangan konsentrasi._

"Luhan."

 _Kehilangan fokus._

"Luhan!"

dan Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Luhan tersentak, sadar dan raut wajah yang ia dongakkan pada Sehun sungguh mengganggu. Bukankah Sehun sudah pernah berkata bahwa dia sangat tidak suka Luhan terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan tersiksa saat bersamanya ?

Saat retina Luhan menjadi liar dan seolah tidak mengenal satupun benda yang ia lihat, bersama keegoisan yang telah bersarang dikepalanya Sehun menangkap penglihatan wanita itu dan sama sekali mengosongkan kesempatan Luhan untuk berlari. Memalui matanya, Sehun memaksa Luhan meneroboskan diri pada kenyataan bahwa semua ini bukan masalah besar.

 _Tidak hanya ada Yifan di dunia._

 _Masih ada orang yang lain, di depanmu._

 _Aku._

"H-hun.."

Jelas sekali dia sangat ragu namun lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Lalu satu tetes yang sangat di kutuk oleh Sehun kembali menitik di tulang pipi Luhan yang tinggi. Diri dalam Sehun menggeram; sangat tidak terima ada nyawa lain selain dirinya yang berani membuat wanita itu menangis.

"Tetap disana!" Teriaknya dari jarak sepuluh langkah dan bergegas; menuntuti Luhan yang dengan bodohnya mencoba melangkah di antara langkah oleng. Dia terlihat seperti manusia tanpa tulang dan tiupan angin dari telapak tangan saja bisa merobohkan seluruh bagian dari dirinya mengucur di lantai.

Luhan berpikir dia tidak memiliki banyak tenaga lagi walau hanya sebatas berdiri tegak. Pening dikepalanya semakin menjadi dan bertambah sesak saat dengan susah payahnya dia mencoba menutup saluran napas agar suara tangisnya tidak terdengar sangat buruk ditelinga Sehun.

Kulit disetiap ujung kuku Luhan mulai membiru kekurangan oksigen, dadanya mulai mengkerut dan paru-parunya tercekik. Dia nyaris mati jika saja Sehun tidak menyimpan kepalanya di dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Bernapas!" Teriak laki-laki itu geram. "Bernapas sekarang!"

Luhan kesulitan.

"Bernapas sebelum aku menamparmu!"

Kalimatnya menakutkan, namun itu adalah satu-satunya mantra yang membuat Luhan memutuskan mengambil napasnya lagi yang sudah separuh terbang di udara. Luhan bernapas, tersengal-sengal, menggigil dan pada akhinya, dia menangis.

 _Ya Tuhan.._

 _Dia terselamatkan._

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh, basah, dingin dan berguncang menyentuh dada Sehun. Luhan begitu lemah. Sebagai lelaki yang separuh hidup suksesnya sudah terbiasa bermain dominan; yang tidak suka berkenalan dengan seorang wanita lebih dari sebatas rasa penasaran atas rasa vaginanya; Sehun merasa kaku bukan main ketika membelai belakang surai legam hitam panjang berantakan Luhan. Helainya yang halus melukai jemari Sehun; terluka, dan dia merasa bingung saat tidak menemui setetes darahpun ditelapak tangannya.

Oh Gila! Sehun mulai berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak hanya karena membelai surai lembut Luhan. Menyeramkan.

"Berani-beraninya kau berhenti bernapas tanpa seizinku." Sehun menghibur kelemahannya. "Jangan lakukan lagi jika kau tetap ingin hidup dan memiliki kepala."

"H-hun… "

 _Jangan merintih seperti itu ku mohon.._

"Hun-ah.."

 _kau membuka lagi kelemahanku.._

"A-aku.. Aku kehilangan Yifan."

 _Jangan tersedu untuk keparat itu Luhan!_

"A-aku..—"

"Apa kau buta?! Gunakan otakmu dan berpikir!"

"…."

"Dunia tidak hanya berisi kepala keparat itu Luhan!"

 _Sesungguhnya kau masih memilikiku. Dan aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang kau miliki._

 _Buka matamu!_

.

.

.

.

.

Lebih dari 250.000 detik Sehun memberikan waktu pada Luhan untuk menyendiri setelah pertempuran sedikit tidak menyenangkan beberapa malam lalu akibat kebodohan Yifan. Kebetulan laporan-laporan di meja kantornya hampir putus asa dan sudah siap menjadi lembaran usang, seusang kertas pembungkus gorengan perut ayam dipinggiran jalan. Padahal dengan satu tanda tangan saja diatasnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup menghidupi makan Sehun tanpa kekurangan daging panggang seharipun. Dia pengusaha bidang property kelas dunia.

Sebenarnya itu hanya pekerjaan pokok yang ia geluti karena bakat dan hobi. Dia tidak mungkin sekaya ini jika hanya mengandalkan satu pekerjaan. Karena bagi Sehun, menaruh restaurant makanan Perancis, Jepang dan Italia di pulai jeju dan Incheon, puluhan cabang coffee shop diseluruh korea selatan, dua buah hotel bintang lima juga secuil saham sebesar 5% disalah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seoul merupakan pekerjaan sampingan. Pekerjaan berdasarkan hobi adalah yang paling utama walaupun pada kenyataannya pekerjaan yang ia anggap sampingan lebih menjamin hidupnya. Ada orang-orang yang Sehun percaya untuk mengatur seluruh pekerjaan sampingan dalam artian sederhananya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Ravi patut diberi hadiah berupa salah satu coffee shop di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Lelaki itu sudah sangat banyak membantu dan Sehun tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam memberikan hadiah. Dia memang hanya memberikan satu, namun itu berarti seluruh dari satu bagian itu, yang berarti pemindahan nama pemilik.

Untuk Ravi saja Sehun bisa mengeluarkan begitu banyak, apalagi untuk Luhan ?

Sehun sama sekali tidak perlu memikirkan apapun jika tiba-tiba Luhan merengek ingin mengendarai mobil pintu bersayap dua yang harganya tidak kurang dari $5juta USD. Tidak masalah juga jika keesokan harinya Luhan meminta mobil yang lain sesuai warna favoritnya. Sehun benar tidak akan ambil pusing.

Tapi kenapa pula dia harus memberikannya pada wanita itu ?

Memangnya siapa Luhan ? 

.

.

.

.

Pagi ke empat. Jas hitamnya tersanggai dilengan dan dia terlalu malas menyimpulkan dasi dileher. Sehun pikir dia tidak akan menggunakan dasi hari ini, tapi untuk berjaga-jaga ada meeting mendadak yang terkadang tidak terlalu dia sukai terjadi merusak harinya, maka ia berbekal juga; menimpakannya bersama jas hitam dilengan.

Tungkai kakinya yang panjang menyusuri anak tangga penuh perhitungan. Sudah empat hari dia menggunakan tangga disebelah timur dan dihari pertama dia murka karena tangannya terkena debu di pegangan tangga.

Biasanya sebelum memulai hari maka ia akan mengatur langkah cepat menyusuri kamar diujung barat dan membukanya tanpa pernah mengetuk pintu; tidak peduli jika Luhan sedang telanjang ataupun menungging didalamnya. Tapi empat hari dengan hari ini, Sehun melewatkannya.

Wajah Luhan sangat buruk saat dua malam lalu Sehun menjenguk tidurnya dan wanita itu masih menangis dalam tidur. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan mimpi selain mimpi buruk.

Sehun mual melihat Luhan menangis untuk orang lain. Terutama untuk Yifan. Jadi dia meninggalkan wanita itu beberapa hari dan dihari kelima; besok, Luhan sudah harus menyelesaikan masa berkabungnya atau jika tidak dia akan melihat murka menyembur pada wajahnya yang secantik dewi kedamaian.

Sarapan ala makanan Perancis bukanlah kesukaan Sehun. Dia hanya mengincar secangkir putih yang hitam; yang Luhan katakan dia bisa terkena serangan jantung dan mati jika terlalu banyak mengkonsumsinya.

Langkah Sehun berjalan tanpa perlu melihat. Ini rumahnya dan tentu saja dia tau tata letak semua benda.

Sehun membetulkan letak jam tangan berkrystal hitam miliknya dan menaruh perhatian penuh. Dia menyelesaikan permasalahan di pergelangan tangannya bersamaan dengan menemukan kursi sarapan pagi yang berada di puncak meja makan persegi panjang.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kesamping dan seseorang langsung menyambutnya, mengambil alih tata letak jas hitam berserta dasinya menuju tempat yang lebih aman. Di tiang gantung baju sebelah kanan belakang; yang terasa aneh berada di ruang makan namun Sehun tidak pernah peduli selagi dia pikir barang tersebut dibutuhkan.

Sebelah kanan adalah tata letak kopi paginya sejak beberapa tahun lalu dan siapapun tau hal itu. Sudah belasan orang kehilangan pekerjaan hanya karena memilih sisi sebelah kiri. Itu menyulitkan Sehun saat meraihnya dan dia sangat tidak suka dipersulit.

Dan sepertinya dia harus memecat satu orang lagi pagi ini.

Sisi sebelah kanannya kosong. Tidak mungkin Xiumin lupa karena dipagi mendung seperti ini, aroma adonan kopinya telah menangkap penciuman Sehun dan dia yakin seseorang telah meletakkan kopinya disisi yang salah.

Dia melirik rendah, ke sebelah kiri dan,

Benar.

Diberkati benar hidup orang itu.

Sehun sudah mengetukkan jari menghitung emosi, namun ketukan kelima dia baru menyadari sesuatu. Ada jari lain dimeja ini selain jarinya. Berkuku merah. Sebelah kiri.

"Apa aku salah meletakkannya ?"

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah awal dari penyebab Luhan berada dilantai 25. Segala sesuatu yang hitam membungkus tubuhnya seperti orang akan berkabung namun ini terlalu menggoda jika datang ketempat orang mati dengan belahan rok menggores setengah paha. Mayat akan terbangun. Yakinlah.

Bibir mungil sensualnya dilingkup lipstick semerah buah cherry plastik. Rambut hitam legam lurus panjangnya di kucir kuda dengan pita hitam mengunci pangkal kucirnya. Highheel hitam polos 15cm adalah poin utama yang menjadikan tungkai kakinya bergerak sexy dan bergema erotis.

Dari luar loby sampai menginjak gedung lantai 25 dan duduk disalah satu sisi sofa

hitamnya, dia jengah terus mendapat perhatian.

Apa yang salah ?

Sungguh Luhan telah mengubah penampilannya semirip mungkin dengan pelamar pekerjaan yang akan diwawancara sehingga tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli akan kehadirannya. Tapi dia terlalu lupa dengan mobil siapa yang ia gunakan dan angka berapa yang ia ketikkan di papan lift.

Hanya ada satu ruang di lantai teratas dan kebanyakan dari orang disini lebih memilih meminum racun tikus daripada dipanggil kesana.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini ?"

Lelaki itu masih menyilangkan tungkai dikursi balik meja kerjanya. Mengusap-usap dagu yang tidak ada satu helai rambut menjijikkan pun disana dan diam-diam menilai seberapa lama lagi dia mampu bertahan untuk membiarkan lipstick Luhan tetap merona.

"Aku punya waktu 30 menit siang ini."

"Lalu ?"

"Apa kau sudah keluar dari masa berkabungmu ?"

"Memangnya siapa yang mati ?"

Sehun berdecih. Suka dengan jawaban berani Luhan. Ini de ja vu. Luhan juga pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya dan itu poin yang bagus dalam hitungan Sehun.

"Aku langsung saja."Katanya berdiri meraih jas yang memeluk kursi. "Sepupuku baru datang dari Sydney dan karena dia memiliki tiga buah hotel bintang lima disana, setidaknya aku harus menyambut kedatangannya."

"Kalian sepupu dan kau masih melihat dia berdasarkan latarbelakang ?"

"Tentu. Jika kau meminta sebuah alasan, maka 'Bisnis Keluarga' adalah jawaban yang bisa ku berikan. Aku hanya menemui orang-orang yang membawa keuntungan."

Gila!

.

.

.

Luhan menyumpah serapah. Tidakkah dengan pakaian super formalnya ini dia berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar orang-orang tidak akan tau ada hubungan antara ia dan Sehun. Dan Luhan tidak suka jika orang-orang bertepuk tangan kagum atas dirinya yang terpilih jadi pelacur lelaki itu.

Luhan telah mengisyaratkan kepada Sehun sebelum mereka keuar dari lift bahwa dia akan berjalan terlebih dahulu lalu Sehun bisa menggunakan mobil mewahnya yang lain. Dengan demikian Luhan bisa berjalan tegak.

Sehun menurutinya memang. Mereka berjalan dengan jarak sepuluh meter. Ada Ravi berdiri disamping pintu mobil yang terbuka diluar dan Luhan menaruh perhatian penuh untuk segera masuk kedalam sana lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ravi menunduk dan Luhan tersenyum simpul ketika berpikir bahwa dia lepas kali ini. Pikirnya begitu sebelum seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang dan terkunci di dalam.

"Sehun. Apa yang…."

"Dari awal kau sudah gagal."

"Apa ?"

Mata malas lelaki itu meminta Luhan melirik kesampingnya dan saat itu juga, Luhan lemas.

Puluhan orang berdesakan dipintu loby; mengintipnya yang duduk satu mobil bersama Sehun lalu mendesah.

 _Jangan mengagumikku karena terpilih menjadi pelacur Sehun. Ku mohon.._

.

.

.

Hah! Ini menyebalkan. Duduk disamping Sehun dan berhadapan dengan pemuda berkulit seputih kapas pembalut yang terus memperhatikannya dari napas pertamanya duduk disini.

Dari sendok yang telungkup Luhan berkaca dan tidak ada yang salah dengan wajahnya. Tidak ada ciuman Sehun siang ini jadi Luhan sangat yakin lipsticknya masih baik-baik saja.

"Dia sekretarismu ?"

"Menurutmu ?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Ku rasa selama ini yang menjawab telponku suara laki-laki." Pemuda itu menillik Luhan. "Dia kekasihmu ?"tanyanya lagi.

"Menurutmu ?"

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Selama ini kau tidak pernah memperkenalkan satu wanitapun sebagai kekasihmu."

"Jadi berhentilah bertanya."

"Tapi dia sangat cantik, jika aku boleh berkomentar."

"Seleraku berkualitas tinggi, jika aku boleh menyombongkan diri."

Pemuda itu terkikik, menutup mulut dan gigi bersihnya dengan kepalan tangan; sengaja benar mengolok Sehun.

"Apa ada yang lucu ?"

Dia bertepuk tangan beberapa kali dan wajah disebelah Luhan patah lima belas.

Ada apa dengan lelaki itu ?

Tawanya tersengal-sengal dan dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. "Hebat.. Hebat.." katanya geli. Memukul dada beberapa kali; mencoba jadi normal. "Aku sekarang yakin jika dia bukan kekasihmu."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak melihat wajahnya ?"

Sehun melirik Luhan dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan arti wajah _'aku tidak melakukan apapun. Sumpah.'_

"Wanita lain mungkin akan langsung menciummu dan telanjang seharian saat kau mengatakan jika seleramu berkualitas tinggi. Tapi… tapi…" Dia menunjuk wajah Luhan dan mulai terkikik lagi. "wajah wanita ini malah terlihat jijik."

"Apa aku melakukannya ?" Tanya Luhan sedikit nyaring lalu saat Sehun melotot, dia menyentuh lengan lelakinya dan bergumam _'aku tidak melakukan itu Oh Sehun. Sepupumu saja yang kurang waras.'_

"Itu salah satu alasan mengapa dia berada disebelahku sekarang."

"Apa ?" Jin membetulkan letak duduknya. "Jangan katakan jika wanita ini benar-benar….?"

"Bagaimana Australia ? Ku dengar kau akan membuka satu hotel lagi. Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul dan menguasai seluruh hotel disini ?"  
"Sebentar. Aku masih penasaran dengan wanita ini."

 _Ya Tuhan manusia ini. Diberkati benar mulut dan otaknya itu._

"Kau menakutinya."

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan ?"

"Kau memperhatikannya seperti seorang buronan."

"Benarkah ?"

Sehun melepas satu biji yang mencekik kerah lehernya.

"Bagaimana kabar paman dan bibi ?" tanyanya berbasa basi padahal sama sekali tidak peduli jika mereka lumpuh sekalipun. Ini hanya adat.

"Baik."

"Ku dengar adik perempuanmu ak—"

"Hey cantik, siapa namamu ?"

"A-aku ?"

"Ya, kau. Yang tercantik disini."

"Namaku Luhan."

Laki-laki itu berdiri, lalu dengan gaya pangeran romawi yang membuat dahi Luhan berkerut, dia mengulurkan tangannya, meraih tangan Luhan saat tidak ada balasan dari wanita itu ,"Aku Jin. Kim Seok Jin, sepupu Sehun." Lalu mengecup permukaan tangan milik seseorang.

Apakah Sehun dan lelaki ini benar-benar saudara ? Tidak taukah jin bahwa Sehun memiliki seribu palu dikepalanya ?

Jin orang yang sangat elastis. Dia tipe lelaki yang akan membuat wanita jatuh hati hanya dengan seulas senyum di bibir berisinya yang sexy. Dan sikapnya itu membuat tenggorokan seseorang serak.

Sekali lagi Sehun memperbaiki kerah kemejanya dan Luhan tidak berani berkedip sekali pun.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan ini pada sepupuku. Tapi aku harus memberitahumu sesuatu bahwa beberapa orang nyaris kehilangan nyawa karena wanita ini."

Jin membeku ditempat. "Jangan sampai mayatmu tergantung dipintu masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dicontinue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Eitsss.. Jangan marah dulu..**

 **Coba baca ulang yang diatas..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dicontinue = di sambung**

 **Wuahahahaha**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sambalado sambalado sambalado..**

 **Terasa pedas,, terasa panas..**

 **Tau ah ini apaan, yang jelas gue juga bingung. Gak ada feel dipaksa nulis karena tuntutan update cepat juga pengen kasi hadiah buat para readers di hari ultah gue (cieeee.. gue pamer cieee.. eh beneran, gue pamer ultah disini. Waks waks) .**

 **Sebenernya gue pengen update ni FF tanggal 2 oct (itu hari ultah gue btw *ehh, pamer lagi-_-), tp karena ada beberapa kendala dan gangguan koneksi di kayangan, jadinya gue tunda dulu.**

 **Sebenernya gue bingung mau ngelanjutin FF ini kayak gimana lagi. Mau bikin endingnya juga bingung dan itulah yang menyebabkan FF ini berputar kesitu kesitu aja. Mau nulis NC lagi males. Mau nulis momen romantic lagi gak ada ide. nanya inspirasi sama temen eh malah gue dibilang gila nulis cerita tentang cowok vs cowok. Kan disini Luhan gue ubah jadi cewek ya ? Ngapain juga mereka ngatain gue gila T.T**

 **Oh iya, buat yang kemarin kurang ngerti kenapa yifan bisa dilihat sama luhan, jadi maksudnya tuh gini. Ravi (yang tentu aja disuruh langsung sama sehun) tuh kayak ngirim orang-orang buat ngikutin yifan, dan saat yifan lagi nemenin selvi belanja di boutique (tepi jalan) si ravi nelpon Sehun biar sehun bisa nunjukin sama luhan kalo yifan masih berhubungan sama selvi dan bikin luhan makin kecewa sama yifan. Gue lupa jelasinnya weh. wkwk**

 **I Got That Good Good..**

 **Got it..**

 **Pokoknya,**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	8. Chapter 8a

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter ini saya tulis sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun salah satu reader saya** _ **Ravi801**_ **. Selamat Ulang Tahun ya**

 **Dan juga sebagai tanda terimakasih untuk couple SPHADLOR-ku tercinta, ECLAIRE DELANGE (ECLAIRE OH) yang telah nge-post FF HunHan lagi. AI LOP YU BEB :* * ***

 **.**

 **Chapter ini sangat pendek. Ini hanya sebagai hadiah dan ucapan terimakasih (tentunya kepada readers semua). Saya telah memberitahukannya di awal agar kotak review tidak penuh dengan kekecewaan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8a**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jangan pernah bertanya mengapa Sehun jadi seperti ini; mengumpat nyaris muntah; menyentak tangan Luhan hampir lepas ataupun meninggalkan kerabat makan siangnya tanpa pernah peduli tata karma berpamitan. Dari awal kedatangannya ke sini bukanlah terpusat untuk menyambut pewaris tahta yang telah mendapatkan tahtanya berupa hotel-hotel mewah di Australia, tidak hanya itu dan bahkan jika orang yang dimaksud adalah sepupunya sendiri; Sehun tidak peduli.

Siapa yang tidak mendengar desas desus dua bersepupu ini adalah pemain wanita terhandal. Mereka berlimpah harta sejak lahir; tidak pernah menemui kata miskin dalam hidup, berwajah rupawan yang sulit dicari siapa yang lebih baik dan memiliki kegemaran sama besar dalam hal meniduri wanita kelas atas. Hanya saja kepribadian mereka berbeda walau untuk masalah kebrengsekan, mereka tidak beda jauh.

Dewa kedinginan adalah Sehun. Pelit akan senyuman dan pemaksa dalam segala hal; termasuk permainan dominannya di ranjang yang tidak memperbolehkan pihak kedua duduk semena-mena di pangkuannya. Jika itu terjadi, maka seks hebat yang dinantikan si vagina akan berhenti. Tepat di titik dimana tubuh terpanggang karena gagal meraup kenikmatan. Namun kebanyakan dari mereka lupa akan kosakata _menyerah_ ; mencoba lagi berulang kali walaupun yang didapatkan hanyalah kalimat " _Vaginamu sangat buruk_ " dari Sehun.

Adalah hal yang membuat Sehun gusar setengah mati untuk pertama kalinya atas kedatangan si penzinah Australia ini tidak lain hanyalah sebuah senyuman.

Kim SeokJin. Memiliki senyum sensual diatas bibir sexynya dan juga kepiawaiannya dalam menyanjung wanita hingga jungkir balik adalah hal yang membuat mereka berdua benar-benar berbeda.

Kata-kata yang mengalir dari bibir sial Jin begitu meyakinkan walaupun Sehun tidak yakin ada satu kalimat saja yang benar-benar Jin lontarkan dari dasar lubuk hatinya. Lelaki itu hanya membual. Percayalah. Yang bodohnya adalah para vagina akan menutup mulut mereka karena tersipu malu, padahal dibalik itu semua Jin hanya menginginkan payudara dan juga sedikit lubang untuk mengeluar masukkan batang kejantanannya.

Sungguh, lelaki itu pembual luar biasa.

Sikap manis yang dia peragakan nyaris 90% berhasil menarik wanita menuju ranjang hotel berbintang. Bahkan tidak jarang Jin harus berlari terbirit-birit, menarik zipper celananya menuruni tangga darurat atau yang lebih parah bertelanjang dada di loby hotel; menerima konsekuensi kurang menguntungkan bahwa yang dia tiduri hingga nyaris mati semalaman adalah istri orang.

Oh Tuhan..

Nyawa manusia itu memang sedikit lebih banyak.

Perbedaan mendasar Sehun dan Jin selain dari perbedaan sikap ataupun attitude mereka adalah, Jin tidak masalah dengan seks berkali-kali bersama wanita yang sama, namun bagi Sehun, wanita murahan cukup dipakai sekali karena jika untuk kedua kalinya, mereka hanya mendatangkan penyakit. Harus mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk berobat dan membuang waktu saja.

Jin tau prinsip sepupunya tersebut dan dia tidak pernah masalah. Melakukan seks dengan pasangan yang berbeda bahkan untuk seribu kali pun, itu adalah masalah pribadi Sehun. Semua penyakit, dosa dan aib ditanggung masing-masing bukan ?

Tapi..

Ada yang berbeda hari ini, dan Jin cukup memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata jika hanya untuk menyadari hal tersebut.

Ada seorang wanita yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan Jin sama sekali tidak boleh menyentuhnya. Padahal jika wanita tersebut adalah pelacur, seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu, Sehun akan membiarkan pelacurnya dirayu oleh Jin. Melakukan seks disebelahnya pun Sehun tidak ambil pusing.

Sekali lagi tapi…

Wanita itu bukan pelacur. Jin yakin sekali, karena dari wajahnya yang bersinar gemilang, Luhan mengatakan bahwa dari tubuhnya, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan uang ditelapak tangan hasil jilatan pria-pria kaya. Wanita itu memiliki satu kata yang melingkupi semuanya; mempesona.

Mata sayu berkilau sebening hujan, bibir mungil yang manja saat berucap, juga hidung bangirnya yang menawan menarik perhatian Jin. Dia terus memperhatikan Luhan; benar-benar fokus terhadapnya, menekan kepercayaan diri wanita itu hingga kepalanya lagi-lagi tertunduk. Wajah Luhan bersemu cantik, lalu ketika Jin meminta beberapa angka yang memungkinkan mereka berbagi tawa di udara; Luhan menghilang.

Seseorang menyimpan Luhan dibalik punggung.

Denting kecil berbunyi. Jin menjatuhkan _Soup Spoon_ nya ditengah perjalanan untuk berdiri; berniat mengeluarkan Luhan yang disimpan Sehun pikirnya. Dia menoleh sebentar pada ujung pantofel hitamnya yang terjiprat. Ada noda kental berwarna cream pucat di ujung Soup Spoon cembungnya yang meludah tepat diujung pantofelnya; aroma kepiting perjaka segar dari semangkuk _crap corn soup_ menguar sekilas dan sedikit tidak nyata. Itu menu pembuka mereka.

Jin sempat bergumam jijik, tapi ah, dia masih punya berkarung _dollar_ untuk membeli pantofel seratus kali lipat daripada ini. Tidak masalah. Lalu ketika dia melupakan noda kental di ujung sepatunya yang semahal _crown_ ratu _Elizabeth_ dan mendongak ke atas; mencari Luhan, sebuah telunjuk mengancam dipusar matanya.

"Dia bukan pelacur! Jadi menyentuhnya adalah hal yang kuharamkan bagimu!"

 _Bukankah sesuatu yang haram sangat mengasikkan untuk dicoba, Oh Sehun ?_

.

.

.

.

.

Makan siang yang cukup… berantakan ?

Pada awalnya melakukan ritual makan siang sebagai penyambutan untuk kedatangan seorang manusia bernama Kim Seok Jin adalah hal tidak penting; mengotori _schedule_ saja. Siang ini; beberapa jam lalu, alasan sebenarnya Luhan berada di ruang kerja pribadinya adalah Sehun menemukan wajah wanita itu bergentayangan disetiap lembar kerjanya. Ini akan buruk karena Sehun tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu tanda tanganpun dengan baik.

Padahal beberapa hari lalu semua masih baik-baik saja. Hanya karena Luhan duduk dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di sebelah kiri tadi pagi, Sehun mengumpat karena dia menginginkan wanita itu dan tidak ada penundaan. Namun saat logika mempermainkan titik waras di otak Sehun, lelaki itu mengepal; geram bukan main.

Dia tidak punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk meminta Luhan datang kemari secara baik-baik dan dia juga tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menerobos kemacetan kota Seoul di tengah jam istirahat siang. Sungguh, masih ada 15 dokumen lagi yang harus dia periksa sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan dan jarak perjalanan dari kantor menuju rumah ditambah hiruk pikuk jalan siang adalah sama dengan mengurangi 5 tingkat ketinggian gunung dokumennya. Jadi hal yang tepat adalah Luhan yang harus datang, bukan Sehun yang pulang.

Tapi..

Bagaimana nanti jika Luhan bertanya " _Kenapa kau memintaku datang kesini ?"_

Apa yang harus Sehun jawab, karena sialnya dia tidak punya alasan sedikitpun. Mengatakan bahwa _"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu. Persetan apakah ini rindu atau bukan, yang jelas kau harus berada dihadapanku sekarang"_ rasanya seperti menggantung lehernya dengan kabel listrik yang bertegangan.

Itu juga sama saja melambungkan Luhan terlalu tinggi. Sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Sehun untuk melambungkan Luhan setinggi mungkin lalu menyambutnya dengan lengan terbuka dan Luhan akan jatuh diatasnya. Namun masalah satu-satunya adalah, Sehun tidak yakin Luhan akan bersedia dilambungkan. Itu saja.

" _Sepupuku baru datang dari Sydney dan karena dia memiliki tiga buah hotel bintang lima disana, setidaknya aku harus menyambut kedatangannya."_

Sehun tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang baru saja ia dikatakan. Ravi bilang jika Jin memang baru tiba di Korea, dan Sehun tidak menyangka jika mempertemukan Luhan dengan lelaki itu bukanlah hal bagus.

Sehun tidak menyukai pertemuan mereka.

Singkat jujur dalam hatinya ada yang berkata bahwa bersaing dengan Kim Seok Jin adalah salah satu dari beberapa hal paling menakutkan. Tapi Sehun tidak akan pernah berubah meniru tingkah Jin. Selain karena hal tersebut merupakan plagiarisme, hal yang paling utama adalah Sehun ingin hidup benar-benar sebagai dirinya. Bukan orang lain.

Luhan harus hidup bersama dengannya. Dengan diri Oh Sehun yang sebenar-benarnya.

.

.

.

.

"Ini bukan jalan pulang." Refleks Luhan menarik lengan Sehun begitu mereka menyimpang ke kanan, padahal kiri adalah arah dimana ada perempatan yang bisa membawa Luhan pulang ke rumah (Sehun). "Ravi, putar arah. Seharusnya kau belok ke kiri. Atau tepikan mobilnya dan aku akan pulang naik bis."

Tiga puluh meter di depan ada celah dibatas tengah jalan, lalu tidak jauh dari sana halte bis menunggu penumpang berteduh. Ravi harus memilih salah satu. Pilihan yang sulit.

Celoteh Luhan yang meminta mobil berputar arah, ataupun mata hitam Sehun mengancamnya dari kaca spion tengah.

Ravi memilih melupakan celah putar arah.

Luhan mendesah kecewa dibuatnya. Namun wanita itu kembali bersemangat menepuk sisi atas bangku Ravi begitu pondok penunggu halte semakin mendekat. "Ravi tepikan mobilnya. Tepikan. Jangan sampai terlewat lagi. halte berikutnya cukup jauh. Kau harus menepi sekarang. Tepikan, tepikan mobilnya. Ravi!"

"Tidak akan ada yang berputar arah dan tidak ada halte yang harus kau temui. Duduk ditempatmu."

"Sehun, kau harus mengantarku pulang."

"Aku tidak punya waktu."

"Sudah ku bilang turunkan aku di halte."

"Walau hanya sekedar menepikan mobil, aku tidak punya waktu."

"Kau mau membawaku kemana lagi ?"

"Kantor."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus."

"Tidak. Aku akan jadi bahan gosip bagi mereka."

"Gosip membuat seseorang cepat terkenal."

"Aku tidak ingin terkenal dan dikenal oleh karyawanmu."

"Kau harus."

"Tidak. Tidak ada alasannya aku harus dikenal."

"Ada."

"Apa ?"

"Karena kau wanita luar pertama yang berhasil melangkah di lantai 25."

"Tidak masuk akal."

"Semuanya tidak harus selalu bergantung pada logika."

"Ku kira selama ini kau adalah dewa logika."

"Dulunya iya. Tapi kedatangamu merusak segalanya."

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang telah berkunang-kunang dalam imajinasi frustasinya, itu benar-benar terjadi. Luhan harus menunduk, bersembunyi dibalik punggung Sehun dan membiarkan rasa malunya diremas oleh puluhan bahkan ratusan pasang mata. Ada gumam-gumam halus berdendang silih berganti dibelakangnya dan sumpah mati, Luhan risih mendengar kalimat _"Beruntung sekali gadis itu di tiduri oleh lelaki sesempurna Sehun."_

 _Oh Sungguh! Aku bukan pelacur!_ Rasanya seperti itu Luhan ingin berteriak tapi dia terlalu banyak berkeringat hingga apa yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menarik kecil ujung lengan kemeja Sehun yang terlihat sama sekali tidak risau dengan segalanya. Sampai tubuh mereka masuk dan tertutup didalam kotak besi pengangkut ke lantai 25, Luhan berhasil melepas napasnya. Berpegang pada besi panjang dibelakang dan menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Dahinya basah, keringatnya mengucur semua. Menahan napas lalu merasakan kaki berjalan tidak menyentuh tanah, serius membuat Luhan memompa kelenjar keringatnya bekerja dua kali lipat. Apa tidak ada pendingin ruangan di kantor Sehun ? Kenapa Luhan merasa udara sudah siap membakarnya hidup-hidup ?

"Lap keringatmu."

Luhan mendongak, ada lipatan sutera ungu muda yang ujungnya dibordir membentuk tulisan berangkai cantik dengan huruf O.L. Sehun mengulurkan benda itu padanya.

O.L ?

"Luhan."

"Ah ?" Apa dia baru saja melamun ?

"Keringatmu seperti pasien menjelang mati."

Terserahmu saja Oh Sehun. Luhan sedang tidak ingin berdebat karena baginya, ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik.

O.L.

Itu bukanlah inisial nama Sehun, bukan pula namanya. Jika 'L' yang dimaksud adalah dirinya, akan lebih tepat jika Sehun menulis W.L ; Wu Luhan, dan bukan O.L. Tapi kenapa pula Sehun harus membubuhkan nama Luhan ? Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain, ya, cukup sulit mengakui jika hubungan mereka hanya berkisar tentang ' _Give Me a Sex or I'll Fuck You Hard'_.

Luhan pernah berpikir tentang sesuatu yang lebih jauh dan mendalam daripada itu, tapi dia tidak yakin Sehun pernah memikirkan hal lain selain menyetubuhinya.

Dentuman pintu membuat Luhan terlonjak, nampak sekali jika dia belum selesai melamun.

"Aku memberimu sapu tangan untuk menyerap keringat, bukan membuatmu terkena _strabismus_."

Luhan tidak fokus pada perkataan Sehun. Lelaki itu memutar kursinya sebelum duduk dibalik meja jati dan Luhan mengejarnya sebatas lebar meja itu; berdiri menghadap Sehun yang duduk.

"O.L itu inisial siapa ?" tanyanya bernada penasaran.

 _Bodoh!_

"Kau tidak perlu tau."

"Ayahmu ?"

"Ayahku Oh Jihun."

"Ibumu ?"

"Ibuku Kim Sellia."

"Adikmu ?"

"Aku anak tunggal."

"Kekasihmu ?"

"Kau pikir aku punya ?"

"Kurasa tidak." Wanita itu menggembungkan pipi. Matanya yang bening menoleh ke langit-langit putih-coklat tua ruangan Sehun; berpikir sepertinya. "Lalu ini inisial nama siapa ?" tanyanya mendesah dan tidak sadar ada nada setengah putus asa didalamnya.

Sehun membuang napas sebelum memutuskan bangkit; meletakkan dua telapak tangannya dimeja dengan sedikit tekanan lalu mencondongkan wajah ke depan; ke _dia_ yang berdiri dengan wajah cantiknya.

"Luhan."

"Apa ?"

"Aku berikan dua pilihan."

Satu teguk saliva Luhan telan diam-diam. "A-apa ?" tanyanya dengan pengucapan lebih gugup.

"Duduk manis disana, atau.." Sehun mempermainkan intonasi kalimatnya. "Atau….."

"Aku memilih duduk!" Jawab Luhan cepat karena sesuatu yang tidak senonoh mulai menghantui pikirannya. Dia berbalik, berusaha secepat mungkin dan sesigap mungkin lari sebelum…

 _Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangannya.._

Dan Luhan,

Terlambat.

Mata mereka berdekatan lagi dan laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. Sesuatu yang selalu mengendalikan alam bawah sadar Luhan.

Luhan meneguk gumpalan salivanya lebih besar.

"A-apa lagi ?"

"Berikan aku satu ciuman."

Dan Sehun benar-benar menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Satu jenis yang singkat namun dengan tingkat kemanisan di atas rata-rata. Ciuman ini menggunakan pemanis buatan. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah ciuman singkat bisa semanis ini ?

Oh Sehun..

Kau..

"Sekarang duduklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah hal lain yang lebih menyebalkan daripada menunggu seseorang tanpa berbuat satu apapun selain menggoyang-goyangkan kaki dan mengetuk lantai dengan ujung tumit high heel ?

Sudah hampir dua jam. Sehun terlalu serius dengan kertas-kertasnya dan ruangan terlalu rapi untuk Luhan berantakan. Kakinya pegal sendiri. Melirik Sehun sekilas dia mulai membuka high heel hitam polosnya pelan, berharap tidak ada pergerakan yang akan membuat Sehun terganggu walaupun pada kenyataannya suara ketukan tumit high heelnya telah mengganggu Sehun sejak tadi.

Ah…

Kaki Luhan tersenyum. Pegal-pegalnya berguguran sembari bibirnya mengembang.

"Kakimu terluka ?"

"Ha ?"

"Kakimu."

"Tidak. Tidak." Ujar Luhan sembari melambai ringan pada Sehun. "Hanya saja kakiku sudah lama tidak bertemu high heel. Sedikit pegal sih. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

Sehun menghela napas sebelum bertanya "Apa kau bosan ?" yang ditanggapi ragu oleh anggukan kepala Luhan. Sebenarnya ini bukan lagi rasa bosan, tapi nyaris menembus batas limit.

"Mau berkeliling sebentar ?"

"Tidak." Dia memandang meja kerja Sehun dengan sedih. "Masih banyak, kan ?" tanyanya dan Sehun tidak menjawab untuk menyangkal. "Lanjutkan saja pekerjaanmu."

"Kurasa baik-baik saja meninggalkan mereka selama 15 menit."

"Tidak. Kakiku pegal dan berjalan-jalan bukanlah ide yang baik."

"Lalu ? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan ?"  
"Aku tidak tau alasan kenapa aku harus duduk disini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Aku juga tidak tau apakah hal itu penting atau percuma. Tapi bolehkah aku pulang saja ?"

Ujung kuku lentik Luhan bermain kecil di rok hitam ketat berbelahnya. Sehun melihatnya tanpa berkedip, mengisyaratkan bahwa dia masih menimang-nimang sesuatu yang sulit.

"Kehadiranku disini hanya mengganggu pekerjaanmu. Kau seharusnya mendapatkan suasana tenang agar bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku disini tidak bisa membantu apapun dan—"

"Jika kau lelah pakai saja ruang pribadiku." Sehun menunjuk pintu coklat tua disebelah kanan dengan dagunya; membuat Luhan menurut sebelum melanjutkan "Kau bisa tidur disana dan beristirahatlah. Akan kubangunkan jika semua pekerjaanku sudah selesai."

Luhan termenung sejenak sebelum akhirnya berdiri di atas kaki telanjang. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Luhan hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhnya dan tidur sepanjang malam dirumah daripada menunggui Sehun tanpa tau alasan sebenarnya mengapa dia harus melakukan semua itu.

Dan satu hal yang pasti adalah, akhir-akhir ini temperamental Luhan sangat buruk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatku harus menunggu disini ? Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang berguna dan nyaris mati karena bosan."

Laci kotak kecil di bawah meja kerja Sehun terbuka dan laki-laki itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

"Ini kunci ruang pribadiku. Masuklah."

Lagi-lagi lelaki itu memaksakan kehendak. Dia memang seorang pemaksa dan seharusnya Luhan sudah sadar; tidak merasa heran lagi. Tapi kali ini dia merasa tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Maksudku, Luhan terlalu takut menanyakan alasan kenapa Sehun menahannya disini, karena baginya mendengar jawaban Sehun yang tidak sesuai pengharapan adalah sama dengan mempermalukan diri sendiri. Apalagi sesuai dengan apa yang ku katakan sebelumnya bahwa temperamental Luhan sangat sangat buruk belakangan ini.

"Aku ingin pulang. Bukan berjalan-jalan ataupun tidur diruang pribadimu."

"Sudah kuduga jika Tuhan menciptakan kepalamu dari batu neraka."

"Kau juga sama!"

Ya Tuhan…

Wanita ini ..

Haruskah Sehun mencubit gemas pipinya dan mengatakan bahwa apa yang dia katakan terdengar begitu menyebalkan?

Sesuatu yang liat mulai mengorek kesabaran Sehun. Dia beranjak dari kursinya dengan sedikit tenaga berlebihan; menghampiri Luhan lalu memaksa pergelangan tangannya ikut ke dalam sana; ke ruang yang tidak perah dimasuki orang lain. Ke ruang yang hanya Sehun pernah melihatkan kuncinya pada Luhan.

Satu dentuman dan mereka terjebak di dalam. Luhan, beserta wajah cantik dan lipstick merah kontroversialnya menantang Sehun walaupun tubuhnya telah di kekang lelaki itu; di dinding yang sedingin es.

"Aku melemah padamu bukan berarti membiarkanmu kembali menjadi pembangkang seperti ini."

"Aku bukan pembangkang. Kau saja yang terlalu pemaksa."

"Luhan!"

Sehun memanglingkan wajahnya ke kanan, sedikit ke atas lalu menggantung napasnya di paru-paru. Dia menggumpulkan butir yang mulai meletup-letup hampir mendidih dalam pikirannya, menggumpalkan semua menjadi satu bulatan besar dan dengan satu helaan napas panjang, dia melemparkann semuanya terbang bebas.

Memelihara Luhan adalah salah satu hal paling sulit.

Demi wanita itu, Sehun mencoba sekeras mungkin mengontrol diri, mengontrol emosinya. Ketika kedamaian mulai bisa merasuki logikanya kembali dan gumpalan amarah itu telah dia buang jauh-jauh, Sehun siap menemui Luhan. Tapi apa yang membuat dia mengerang frustasi adalah saat berpaling lagi pada wajah wanita itu, Luhan sudah berderai oleh sebuah tangisan.

Kemenangan para wanita.

Sehun menelan butir bersalahnya. Di ujung kebingungan, dia meletakkan sebelah telapak tangan di dinding belakang bahu Luhan, kepalanya menunduk; tidak ingin melihat Luhan dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis." Katanya pelan, nyaris menyerah. Berharap tidak ada lagi yang akan menemukan dia dalam keadaan kalah seperti ini selain Luhan.

"Kau tidak boleh pulang." Sehun sangat lemah, Luhan dapat melihatnya. Apalagi ketika lelaki itu mendongak dan mata sayu mereka bertemu dalam jarak dekat, Luhan mampu mendengar hati Sehun bergumam lirih. "Aku membutuhkanmu. Sejak tadi segala sesuatu yang kulakukan menjadi buruk. Kau harus berada disini agar semuanya menjadi baik. Dan bagaimanapun, aku lelaki yang tidak tau cara meminta perhatianmu dengan cara yang benar."

Raut wajah Sehun benar-benar parah. Kekecewaan yang terlukis jelas di alis matanya saat dia melepaskan Luhan dan memilih mundur selangkah. "Pulanglah. Minta Ravi mengantarmu. Kabari aku jika sudah sampai."

Sehun tidak suka mengakuinya, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar membiarkan Luhan melihat dirinya menyerah.

Memaksa Luhan adalah hal yang tidak Sehun sukai namun dia tidak memiliki cara lain. Dia sudah terlahir dengan sifat seperti itu dan akan sangat sulit mengubah sebuah sifat. Melihat Luhan menangis karena bentakannya adalah sebuah kejahatan. Maka dari itu Sehun merelakan egoismenya kalah kali ini.

Sehun mulai berpikir bahwa dia akan pulang larut nanti malam. Pekerjaan menumpuk dan tidak ada Luhan adalah faktor utama. Tapi tidak masalah, dulu hidupnya juga dituntut bekerja hingga tengah malam, kan ?

Sehun lepas tangan. Dia hanya bisa menahan Luhan sebatas ini. Pekerjaan sudah menunggu dan apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain kembali pada kursi panasnya karena memaksa Luhan kini telah menjadi sesuatu yang percuma.

Tapi, tepat dilangkah ketiga, sesuatu yang kecil mencubit gusar kemeja putih diperutnya.

Sehun menemukan itu. Jari-jari mungil berkuku merah.

"maaf.."

Satu kata gelisah yang akan membuat Sehun lebih menyerah lagi.

Wanita itu bermain kecil di kemeja Sehun;bercerita tentang seorang putri yang menyesal dan di akhir kisah, dia menamatkan cerita dengan sebuah pelukan ringan. Menemukan tempat bersemayam yang tepat. Di dada bidang Sehun.

"Aku terlalu keras kepala."

Pengakuan Luhan membuat Sehun memutuskan menyudahi emosi hari ini dengan belaian lembut dikepala wanita itu. "Jangan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

"Baguslah." Sehun mengecup puncak kepalanya. "Masih ingin pulang ?"

Luhan menganguk dalam pelukan Sehun dan dia terkesiap karena itu. Sehun pikir Luhan tetap akan tinggal disini.

"Tapi jika kau memesankanku Chocolate pancake dengan saus coklat kental dan juga irisan buah strawberry ditambah satu cup ice cream greentea, aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Aku berjanji."

"Masih menyukai ice cream green tea ?"

"Sangat."

"Kau yakin suhu tubuhmu sudah normal ?"

"Aku siap meminum obat."

"Berapa cup yang kau inginkan ?"

"Satu ukuran jumbo ?"

"Satu ukuran jumbo ?"

"Ya. Satu ukuran jumbo yang besar."

Luhan berkata antusias. Sehun meraih sesuatu di saku celananya sambil tetap meraih kepala belakang Luhan dalam telapak tangan. Padahal wanita itu masih memeluknya dan tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Baiklaaah. Kita lihat apakah Ravi bersedia membawakanmu satu cup jumbo ice cream greentea."

"Sebenarnya aku menginginkan kau yang membelikanku."

"Luhan, aku—"

"Aku tau." Dia memotong ucapan Sehun, memahami bahwa terlalu banyak hal yang menyita waktu lelaki itu. Lalu ketika Sehun mencari nama Ravi di kontak ponsel, Luhan merampasnya. "Biar aku yang menghubungi Ravi. Aku akan membuatnya repot hari ini."

Wanita pertama yang berani merampas ponsel Sehun.

Luhan bergoyang-goyang ringan, menikmati Sehun yang masih membelai belakang kepalanya. Dia asik sendiri memainkan kuku di kemeja sebatas pinggang Sehun dan bertingkah kekanakan. Menunggu Ravi menjawab panggilannya lalu membuat lelaki itu mengerang frustasi karena permintaanya.

Mungkin sekarang Sehun baru sadar walaupun dia masih belum sanggup berkata gamblang. Salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan yang terpilih menjadi pengganti _wanita itu_ , salah satu alasan mengapa Luhan yang berada dalam pelukannya sekarang.

Karena dia adalah gadis manja bergairah tinggi yang terlalu menggemaskan. Satu-satunya wanita dengan tingkah kekanakan dan batu dikepalanya yang mampu memaksa Sehun untuk mengalah.

Wanita tunggal yang berani meminta Sehun membelikannya satu cup ice cream greentea ditengah malam buta.

Dia Luhan.

Segalanya yang berputar di ubun-ubun kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gue udah bilang di awal ya kalo chapter ini pendek banget. Jadi jangan complaint. Ini gue pulang kuliah langsung cus depan laptop buat nulis. Dan dapetnya cuma segitu doing. Syukurin aja deh :D**

 **Buat Ravi801 yang ultah hari ini (anggep aja ini updatenya tanggal mau nunggu tanggal 10 tapi mat ague udah gak kuat. Daripada gak jadi gue post, jadi gue update di ujung tanggal 9 gak apakan ? :D),**

 **Selamat ya :* Wish u all the best.**

 **Ayo, siapa lagi yang ultah bulan oktober ? kalo ada yang ultah lagi dibulan oktober, sebagai hadiahnya gue cepetin nulis chapter 8b nya :D**

 **Spesial buat bulan Oktober aja dan gue cuma pilih satu reader lagi. Tapi don't Geotjimal to eneng ya :v waks waks**

 **Perhatian!**

 **Plis, ini gue gak ada maksud loh update sebagai peringatan satu tahunnya Luhan wisuda dan jadi alumni EXO -_- Setahun juga Daddy Sehun resmi ditalak sama mommyLu. Habisnya sih daddy Sehun selingkuh melele. Mentang2 lagi laris juga -_-**

 **Yang tepatnya ini adalah tanda terimakasih gue yang sebesar-besarnya sama bebeb Eclaire Delange yang udah mau post FF HunHan lagi. Beb, AI LOP YU :* :* :***

 **Dan juga buat readers, gue mau bilang AI LOP YUUUUUUUUUU untuk kalian semuahhhhh :*:*:***

 **Disini gue menghadirkan Kim SeokJin alias Jin BTS, karena apa ? Karena di BTS dia paporit gue. Bibirnya itu loh, aisshhhh.. Pengen di embat pake**

 **Oh iya, banyak yang bingung ya dengan alur FF ini. Gue cuma mau komen singkat sih kalo sebenernya GUE JUGA BINGUNG ALURNYA KEK GIMANA -_- Suka-suka bidadari yang nulis dan suka-suka pemaisuri yang baca aja deh. Waks waks waks**


	9. Chapter 9

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **8b**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meletakkan yang satu, mengambil satu lain yang baru; terakhir. Sebelum membukanya Sehun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya sekilas dan mendesah malas.

Lima menit lagi pukul 9. Kantor sudah sepi dan Ravi pulang lebih awal dari biasa. Dia bilang kalau anaknya mendapat peringkat satu di kelas, jadi dia ingin menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk sang buah hati malam ini. Semoga saja benar. Karena sesungguhnya Sehun telah menebak kalau lelaki itu hanya ingin cepat pulang dan menghindar dari Luhan yang terus memerintahnya sejak sore.

Jika saja Luhan memerintah Ravi untuk mencari orang hilang ataupun menculik seseorang, Ravi tidak perlu sepening itu. Bekerja dengan Sehun beberapa tahun bukan berarti dia tidak pernah melakukannya.

Tapi yang membuat dahi laki-laki itu berkerut parah adalah tentang bagaimana besar perjuangan mencari sepatu wanita berwarna pink tanpa high heel yang diatasnya terdapat manik berbentuk bunga mawar. Perintah siapa lagi kalau bukan nona agungnya itu.

Menemukan benda mungil pink yang dimaksudkan Luhan bukanlah suatu masalah besar; sebenarnya. Hanya saja, wajah garang Ravi dan suara berat yang sangat maskulin menjadikan dia objek aneh ketika menenteng sepatu pink ke kasir. Demi Tuhan! Ravi adalah satu-satunya lelaki di _shoes shop_ bergender perempuan itu.

Ini memang nasib. Yah, mau dikatakan apa lagi ? Saat Luhan berkata kakinya pegal memakai high heel dan Sehun menelpon, Ravi tau sesuatu yang tidak beres mulai menjambak rambutnya. Sukses untuk mereka berdua.

Masih memikirkan bagaimana kemungkinan Ravi mengoceh dalam perjalanan pulang, Sehun terkikik geli. Dicakupnya pintu coklat sebelah kanan dalam penglihatan, ruang pribadi; dimana Luhan sedang tidur di dalam. Hatinya damai seketika begitu memikirkan bahwa wanita itu sedang bersamanya, disini.

Chocolate pancake disiram saus coklat, irisan strawberry dan satu cup ice cream greentea juga merupakan permintaan si manja. Dia mendapatkannya karena hari ini ;entah mengapa, Sehun benar-benar mengalah. Lelaki itu merasa bahwa mengalah pada Luhan ternyata tidak seburuk apa yang dia pikirkan. Ada yang membuat kekalahannya lebih menyenangkan, yaitu kemanjaan Luhan. Wanita itu jadi manja sekali saat permintaannya terkabul.

Sehun melirik meja coklat dan sofa hitam di lurus depan mejanya. Sekarang sudah bersih, namun beberapa jam lalu keadaan disana sangat berantakan. Lelehan saus coklat dan pancitan hijau kental ice cream greentea menitik kesana kemari. Sehun membiarkannya, membiarkan Luhan bersenandung senang dengan mulut penuh terisi makanan yang membuat lagunya beberapa kali terdengar sumbang.

 _Lalu saat merasa sudah kenyang dan chocholate pancakenya tinggal sepotong, Luhan menghampiri Sehun. Meminjam Sehun sebentar dari dokumen tersayangnya. "Ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun, dan dengan senyum menawan di bibir merahnya, Luhan berkata "Habiskan. Aku sudah kenyang."_

" _Buang saja jika kau tidak ingin lagi."_

" _Jika kau memiliki anak, jangan pernah mengajarinya hal seperti itu."_

" _Untungnya aku masih belum punya anak."_

" _Tetap saja, membuang makanan bukanlah hal bagus."_

" _Lalu, kau menyuruhku memakan makanan sisa ?"_

" _Aku jamin ini masih hiegenis."_

Perkelahian kecil mereka tentang makanan sisa membuat Sehun tersenyum geli.

Dia mulai memilah kertas dalam map hitamnya namun berhenti dilembar pertama. Oh sungguh, kejadian tadi sore benar-benar mengacaukan Sehun. Otaknya mulai mengingat lagi betapa menggemaskan wanita itu ketika cemberut.

Sehun menolak sepotong chocolate cake sisa dari Luhan. Namun ketika Luhan berbalik dan mengatakan bahwa daripada membuang makanannya lebih baik menyuapi Ravi, Sehun langsung menyentak tangan Luhan hingga jatuh kepangkuan. _"Potong kecil-kecil dan jangan sampai coklatnya mengotori kemejaku."_ Dia membiarkan Luhan menang.

Sampai dimana rusa mungilnya benar-benar kekenyangan dan tergolek tidak sadar di sofa, Sehun menghampirinya. Menggendong tubuh mungil itu sehati-hati mungkin dan merebahkan Luhan nyaman di ranjang; tempat yang hanya boleh Sehun menidurinya.

Hah..

Sehun mendesah, mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasi agar pekerjaan terakhir hari ini segera tamat dan dia bisa membelai wajah Luhan sebelum membangunkannya untuk pulang.

Sehun mulai lagi dilembar kedua. Sampai di kalimat ketiga, suara 'clek' dari pintu sebelah kanan terdengar dan membuatnya berhenti (lagi).

Wanita yang pita dirambutnya kusut keluar dari sana; berjalan setengah sempoyongan dan menguap beberapa kali diatas bibir mungil penggoda.

Dia menghampiri Sehun yang menunggu. "Belum selesai juga ?" tanyanya dan berdiri disamping laki-laki itu.

"Terakhir."

Dia menguap sekali lagi. "Jam berapa sekarang ?"

"Sembilan"

"Apa Ravi sudah pulang ?"

"Kenapa ? Kau ingin menyuruhnya membeli apalagi ?"

Dia menggeleng, tersenyum geli. Mengingat wajah frustasi Ravi merupakan humor tersendiri dan dia mulai memikirkan untuk mengerjai laki-laki itu lagi besok. Sehun pasti mengizinkan.

"Luhan."

"Em ?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam ?"

Luhan menoleh pintu coklat renggang di belakangnya sekilas.

"Apalagi yang kulakukan kalau bukan tidur. Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

Sehun menarik pinggangnya, membuat mereka berhadapan dan demi menjaga keseimbangan tubuh – _yang bahkan tidak oleng_ —, Luhan meraih leher Sehun.

"Apa kau tidur sambil membuka kancing baju ?"

"Ha ?"

Luhan melirik ke bawah dan dia menemukan separuh dadanya mengudara; tepat dibelahan sintal yang terdesak."Jangan pernah tidur ditempat umum." Kata lelaki itu lalu meloloskan kancing-kancing kecil bajunya ketempat semula. "Aku tidak suka seseorang melihat apa yang hanya boleh kulihat." Tandasnya lagi dan membuat Luhan kehilangan napas sepersekian detik.

Astaga..

Kenapa Luhan bisa tidak sadar jika kancing bajunya terbuka ?

"B-berapa lama lagi ?" Luhan bertanya hanya untuk menghilangkan malu. Dan Sehun tidak perlu menjawab serius.

"Sesudah kau membenahi rambut dan lipstick-mu, kita pulang."

"Rambutku ?"

Luhan meraba kepalanya dan Sehun benar, rambutnya memang berantakan. Tapi untuk masalah,

"Lipstick ?" Saat dia meraih ponsel Sehun yang tergeletak dimeja dan mengacai dirinya sendiri, Luhan rasa lipsticknya masih baik-baik saja. "Tidak ada masalah dengan lipstick-ku."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Yaps."

Map hitam terakhir Sehun kembali berlabuh di meja. Dia tidak bisa membaca tulisan jika wajah menggemaskan Luhan sedang bertingkah bodoh menggunakan bibir cemberut di depannya. Warna merah di bibir itu sudah mengacau pikiran Sehun sejak awal dan Luhan lebih memperparah keadaan dengan mata sendunya yang berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa.

"Tapi kurasa kau harus memperbaikinya."

"Aku hanya memperbaiki lipstickku saat benar-benar berantakan, dan kurasa sekarang aku tidak membutuhkan lipstick tambahan."

"Kusarankan menyiapkannya."

"Kenapa harus ? Ku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa tidak ada masalah serius mengenai lipstickku. Mereka masih berada di tempat seharusnya."

"Tidak setelah ini."

Setelah apa ?

Tidak setelah Sehun menarik lehernya dan memberantakan Luhan dengan ciuman panas. Ciuman yang menempel lekat lalu menggigit-gigit kecil; menjilat ke dalam, berdecak mesra dan merusak segalanya.

Yah, Sehun benar lagi.

Luhan harus membenahi lipsticknya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Tidak masuk akal. Memilih kalah dan merasa baik-baik saja setelah itu ternyata tidak terlalu bagus seperti apa yang pernah dia pikirkan _. Sesungguhnya ini bagus, tapi tidak ketika dia berpikir otaknya hampir gila karena itu_. Sebagai bukti, Sehun tidak bisa memejamkan mata di ranjang empuknya walau seluruh lampu telah dipadamkan dan seluruh suara telah disenyapkan.

Berbolak-balik merusak tatanan sprai sudah Sehun lakukan dan sama sekali tidak berguna ketika Luhan tetap saja tersenyum dibalik kelopak matanya. Bagaimana Luhan merengek untuk satu cup ice cream greentea adalah kontaminasi yang buruk, karena bagi Sehun, ingatan tentang hal itu membuatnya menginginkan Luhan terus melakukan hal yang sama; merengek lalu bertingkah manja demi satu cup ice cream yang mustahil menghabiskan harta Sehun dalam belasan tahun mendatang.

Sehun suka, setiap kali Luhan mengadu tentang keinginan gilanya hanya pada Sehun dan menginginkan Sehun melakukan itu semua walaupun pada akhirnya Ravi adalah orang tunggal tempat melimpahkan segala keinginan Luhan.

Dia sungguh tidak bisa tenang. Dia menginginkan Luhan sekarang untuk dimarahi _,-tidak, bukan memarahi dalam konteks jahat_ , Sehun hanya ingin memarahi Luhan dalam suatu artian yang berbeda. Dia ingin memarahi Luhan atas kesalahan tidak berarti wanita itu dan membuat pertengkaran kecil lalu dia memiliki alasan untuk memaksa Luhan tidur ditempat yang sama.

Sehun bergegas keluar dari kamarnya, menuju pintu yang menyimpan Luhan lalu mencari kesalahan wanita itu; yang jika dia tidak bisa menemukannya maka Sehun akan mengada-ngada jika suara dengkuran Luhan telah mengganggu tidurnya. Itu tidak masuk akal memang, tapi saat ini otak Sehun sedang dilanda kebodohan mutlak dan siapapun tidak boleh menertawakan idenya.

Clek!

"Luhan".

Sehun masuk, lampu di kamar Luhan masih menyala namun tidak ada pergerakan disana. Tidak juga ditempat tidur yang bersih.

"Lu.."

Kamar mandi terbuka dan ketika Sehun menoleh kedalam, air di bath up sudah kering yang menandakan Luhan sudah selesai dengan ritual mandi bidadarinya.

"Luhan.."

Kosong.

Dimana wanita itu ?

Sehun memutuskan keluar, karena jika berlama-lama mencari seseorang di ruangan yang jelas-jelas kosong akan membuatnya terlihat tolol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun menebak dimana tempat yang akan didatangi Luhan saat kamarnya kosong, dan Sehun bergegas menuju kesana lalu menyaksikan tingkah konyol apa lagi yang akan dibuat wanita itu.

Semua ruangan temaram; bahkan nyaris gelap, kecuali satu ruang di ujung. Ada bunyi keretak-keretak samar seperti tikus pencuri keju sisa dari sana, berdenting kecil dan hilang menjadi kunyahan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?"

"Oh! Sehun ?"

Luhan, yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan, yang sedang berhadapan dengan mangkuk besar, yang sedang belepotan disudut bibirnya dan yang sedang mengunyah sangat penuh, terkesiap begitu mendapati Sehun menarik kursi lalu dengan sembarangan duduk disamping, memperhatikannya yang masih sibuk mengunyah.

"Apa yang kau makan ?"

Tanpa berkata, Luhan menunjuk isi mangkuknya, membuat Sehun mengintip dan diakhiri dengan kerutan wajah jijik. Ada nasi berminyak dengan sayuran layu bercampur jadi satu dan juga warna hitam pekat yang Sehun yakini adalah tumpahan kecap yang disengaja Luhan. Isi mangkuk Luhan tidak lebih baik dari muntahan _kera_.

"Benda apa ini ? Apa itu layak dimakan ?"

"Kau menghina makananku ?"

"Apa tidak ada makanan lain lagi ?"

"Aku menginginkannya, jadi jangan banyak komentar".

"Kau bisa memanggil Xiumin jika lapar, bukannya mengolah sesuatu yang tidak layak dikonsumsi seperti ini. Sudahlah," Sehun menarik paksa mangkuk Luhan. "Berikan padaku dan minta sesuatu yang baru pada Xiumin. Kau bisa sakit perut karena benda hitam jorok ini."

"Kembalikan padaku!"

"Tidak!"

"Sehun kembalikan!"

"Kau mau sakit ?!"

Tarikan napas Luhan terlalu dalam hingga Sehun bisa merasakan emosi wanita ini sedang berkerumun di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Dengan helaan napas, satu tegukan saliva di leher jenjang, serta kelopak mata berbulu lentik yang tertutup beberapa detik, Luhan meremas hatinya sendiri untuk merasa jauh lebih sedih.

"Itu buatanku". Dia menyendu tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau menghinanya ?"

"Luhan.."

Ah, si cengeng telah kembali. Padahalkan lebih memudahkan bagi Sehun jika Luhan membalas dengan ucapan yang membara-bara; seperti apa yang Luhan selalu lakukan diawal-awal pertemuan mereka.

"Kau mungkin akan muntah hanya dengan melihatnya, tapi aku membuat makanan ini, aku menginginkannya dan benar-benar ingin memakannya. Kenapa memandang makananku seperti kotoran anjing ?"

"Lu.. aku—"

"Aku mau mangkukku kembali, Sehun.. Kumohon.."

Dan yah, Sehun salah saat mengatakan bahwa mengalah dari Luhan tidak seburuk itu, karena pada kenyataannya, dia sungguh tidak bisa melawan Luhan lagi sekarang. Mengalah begitu saja ketika wajah memelas Luhan hinggap dimatanya. Itu benar-benar buruk untuk harga diri seorang lelaki dominan; walaupun tidak ada hubungan antara lelaki dominan dan semangkuk makanan menjijikkan.

"Hah.." Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dia tahan. "Berjanji padaku tidak akan ada masalah dengan perutmu setelah ini."

Luhan bergeming bahagia mendapatkan mangkuk bulat kesayangannya telah kembali. "Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Kau saja tidak bisa menjamin makanan ini akan membuatmu baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan jika perutku yang meminta ?"

"Kau aneh."

"Ya,itu aku."

Satu suapan besar yang membuat Sehun mengernyit masuk ke mulut Luhan. Dia mengunyah sangat nikmat, tidak ada pandangan mual sedikitpun; yang malah dirasakan oleh Sehun.

Laki-laki itu memilih menghindar (sebelum muntah), mencari gelas bening tinggi di dapur standar internasionalnya dan menuangkan air mineral kualitas terbaik. Sehun mengamati Luhan yang berkonsentrasi penuh pada makanannya walau seserius apapun dia, akan tetap meninggalkan jejak disekitar bibir.

Sehun meneguk air mineral kualitas terbaiknya sambil berjalan, menghampiri Luhan dengan resiko dia akan mual lagi dengan mangkuk Luhan.

"Kau mau ?"

Sehun duduk ditempat semula,menawarkan Luhan segelas air yang bahkan sudah tinggal setengah. Entah karena malas atau tidak ingin memperbanyak cucian piring _–atau apalah hal lain yang tidak masuk akal-,_ Sehun menawarkan gelas yang sama, yang sudah mencicipi bibirnya beberapa detik lalu; seperti mereka adalah sahabat sejak kecil ataupun sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertahun lamanya menjalin cinta.

Sehun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan alasannya ingin berbagi gelas bersama Luhan.

Wanita itu mengangguk, dengan sebelah tangan dia meraih gelas dari Sehun; meminumnya rakus sedangkan sebelah tangan yang lain masih memegang sendok cembung panjangnya. Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak berniat mencuri apapun itu.

Empat tegukan, Luhan menghabiskan airnya. Sehun mengernyit menerima gelas kosong terselip ditangannya. _Apa ? Dia meletakkan gelas kosong dan kotor ditanganku ?Astaga! Wanita ini._

"Kau mau ?"

Luhan menawarkan satu sendok hitam memualkan didepan Sehun. Hal mustahil bagi Sehun untuk menerimanya karena dari mencium aromanya saja Sehun sudah pusing.

"Tidak. Kau makan saja sendiri."

"Ini enak. Percayalah padaku."

"Aku kenyang."

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan hal yang berbeda."

"Ada apa dengan wajahku ?"

"Dia tidak mengatakan kau kenyang, tapi lebih tepatnya mengatakan bahwa makanan buatanku benar-benar _menjijikkan_."

"Akhirnya kau sadar."

"Ini tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Kelihatannya saja parah, tapi rasanya sungguh fantastis."

"Maaf, aku lebih percaya pada pendapatku.

"Satu suapan saja." Luhan menyodorkan sendoknya lebih maju, merubah cara bicara menjadi lebih menggemaskan dan tidak menyukai Sehun yang mundur untuk menolak. "Kau harus menghargaiku."

"Bukan dengan cara seperti ini."

"Setelah satu suapan kau boleh untuk menolak suapan selanjutnya jika itu benar-benar buruk bagimu."

"Dan mendapatiku _diare_ setelahnya ?"

"Apa kau baru saja menghina makananku lagi ?"

"Luhan.." Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita itu agar dia tidak bisa lebih memajukan sendoknya yang berbau jahat, dan Sehun memilih untuk menyingkirkan tangan itu sedikit kesamping. "Jika kau merasa tidak dihargai, maka aku akan menghargaimu dengan cara yang lain."

"Contohnya ?"

Contoh yang baik. Terlalu baik hingga sendok ditangan Luhan terlepas, tumpah dan mengotori meja makan Sehun yang bersih. Itu semua karena ciuman mendadak Sehun; tepat, kenyal dan basah.

Lelaki itu tetap memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan, _tidak_ , sekarang Sehun merambat dengan jari-jari kokohnya memaksa jemari Luhan untuk terbuka; menyelip disela-sela lalu meremasnya erat hingga Luhan tidak mampu berbuat banyak.

Mata Luhan terbuka, melihat dengan kesadaran nyaris punah bahwa Sehun juga sedang menatapnya; sedang menatap matanya dengan bibir yang terus melumat mesra.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama, dan Luhan sering mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih daripada sekedar ciuman seperti sekarang. Seharusnya ini sedikitpun tidak berarti mengingat Luhan sudah beberapa kali bergerak lengket dibawah Sehun yang menggoyang vaginanya hingga perih, berdua dalam kondisi telanjang dibawah selimut dengan Sehun lebih mendebarkan. Tapi tetap saja, setiap kali Sehun menciumnya, maka itu adalah awal dimana ujung-ujung saraf Luhan menegang dan pasrah.

Pasrah jika kepala Sehun berniat menelusup diantara selangkannya malam ini.

Urghh.. Tapi ini sudah terlalu malam.

Luhan meremas dada Sehun begitu dia ditarik saraf sadarnya, mengingat ciuman ini membuat dada berkerut. Dan Sehun, walaupun melepaskan ciuman mereka, namun masih berada dijarak yang teralu dekat, menatap kepala tertunduk Luhan seolah menghitung napas terengah wanita itu.

Luhan bersuara serak, yang sepenuhnya tidak perlu jika dia hanya ingin menghindar dari kecanggungan.

"A-aku mengantuk. Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang."

Dadanya masih berantakan, tapi Luhan tetap memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu pergi dari hadapan Sehun atau dirinya bisa kehilangan kendali lalu meminta sesuatu yang lebih luar biasa dari sebatas bertukar saliva. Ya, Luhan bersiap lari menuju kamarnya sebelum dia kembali tertarik kebelakang karena melupakan sesuatu. Jarinya masih mengait erat dengan jemari Sehun.

Wajah Luhan memerah, malu bukan main karena Sehun terkikik geli melihat dia yang hampir jatuh dalam pangkuan lelaki itu. Dan dengan logikanya yang tinggal seperempat, telapak tangan Luhan menekan sesuatu yang membuatnya batal mendarat dalam pangkuan Sehun. Namun itu semua tidak sebagus perkiraan awal karena pada kenyataannya apa yang Luhan tekan adalah paha yang tepat bersebelahan dengan sesuatu yang suka memenuhi lubang vaginanya.

Sehun tersenyum geli karena Luhan melotot horor. Seolah dia tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang keras, panjang dan memuaskan itu saja.

"Wajahmu merah."

Ya! Luhan tau itu dan Sehun tidak perlu mengucapkannya hanya untuk melihat Luhan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"A-ah…Makananku terlalu pedas. Apa aku terlalu banyak memasukkan lada ? Seharusnya aku tidak menambahkan terlalu banyak. Ini pedas sekali. Wajahku jadi memerah."

Dia berceloteh tidak jelas, sesuatu yang konyol ,dan melangkah pelan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap terkikik kecil di belakang.

.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan!

Ini memalukan.

Luhan memutar kran air di wastafel kamar mandi, mencuci wajah dan ketika tetap merasa panas, dia memilih meraih toothbrush lalu menggosok giginya dengan rajin walau panas diwajahnya tetap sama.

Lama-lama Luhan bisa gila jika terus menerus seperti ini.

Satu kumuran terakhir, Luhan mengakhiri proses sikat gigi malam. Dia menarik napas panjang, sangat dalam sebelum menghembuskan semuanya dalam sekali hentakan, berharap jika setelah ini dia masih bisa tidur dengan tenang dan bermimpi indah di sisa sepertiga malam.

Tali kimono tidurnya masih rapi dipinggang, tapi untuk menaikkan rasa percaya diri Luhan melepasnya dan mengikat ulang. Dia mendesah kecewa karena ikatannya tidak sebagus semula.

Ah.. Luhan sungguh butuh tidur sekarang walau dia tidak yakin bisa tidur secepat itu. Ciuman Sehun melenyapkan seluruh rasa kantuk.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, berbunyi jelas sekali mengingat ini sudah tengah malam.

Luhan keluar diantara rasa percaya dirinya yang menciut. Dia menunduk, takut jika mendapati Sehun duduk di atas ranjangnya— _yang sebenarnya Luhan tidak tau dia benar-benar membenci hal tersebut atau malah mengharapkan Sehun duduk disitu—"._

Luhan mendesah sekali lagi begitu sadar apa yang dia harapkan adalah Sehun ada disini. Dia ingin Sehun duduk disana menunggunya dengan wajah luar biasa ketika dia mendongak—

"Ku kira kau tidur di kamar mandi."

—Sehun benar ada disana. Duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang, membaca majalah bisnis dan menimbun separuh tubuhnya dengan selimut Luhan.

Apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan dengan posisi seperti itu ? Tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa Sehun berada pada posisi seorang— _suami ?_

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku ?"

"Membaca majalah bisnis sambil menunggumu keluar."

"Seharusnya kau tidak disini."

"Lalu ?"

"Ini sudah sepertiga malam dan kau harus berada di kamarmu."

"Kenapa aku harus ?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa tidur karenamu!"

Sehun menutup majalahnya, melemparkan gambar-gambar gedung mengangumkan begitu sembarangan ke meja nakas lalu memberikan Luhan tatapan penuh.

"Kalau begitu jangan tidur."

"Apa?!"

"Aku juga tidak berniat tidur malam ini."

"Kau gila ?" Luhan mendekat, entah sadar atau tidak _–atau memang sengaja_ —duduk di sisi kosong samping Sehun. "Besok pagi jam 9 kau ada meeting dengan klien dari cina."

"Darimana kau tau jadwalku ?"

"Hampir seharian aku berada di kantormu dan meja Ravi bukanlah tempat yang sulit untuk diburu."

"Kurasa akan sangat bagus jika aku mempunyai sekretaris wanita."

"Oh tidak.. Jangan menatapku seperti itu Oh Sehun. Kau tau aku tidak akan mau duduk bersebelahan dan menjadi saingan berat untuk Ravi".

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu ruangan sendiri".

"Dan memberimu keleluasaan untuk mengunjungiku lalu melakukan hal yang…. Oke, jangan dilanjutkan."

"Kau bisa duduk di ruanganku jika kau mau."

"Itu lebih parah." Luhan memutar bola matanya, memutar tubuh lalu masuk kedalam selimut; membelakangi Sehun. Masih ada suara kekehan geli di belakang.

20 detik, bahkan kurang dari itu Luhan tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Dia bangkit, duduk dan berhadapan dengan Sehun yang masih diposisi awal.

"Kembalilah kekamarmu."

Sehun melipat tangan di dada, menatap Luhan tapi mengabaikannya.

"Aku mohon."

Sehun masih tidak merespon.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika menggunakan kimono tidur ini. Aku harus melepasnya."

"Lepas saja."

"Karena kau disini, aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau telanjang ?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih memakai baju tipis sebagai dalaman".

"Lalu ?"

"Pergilah ke kamarmu dan aku bisa membuka tali kimonoku."

"Luhan.."

"Hm?"

"Have we had a sex ?"

"Pertanyaan gila! _A sex_ ? Kau pikir cuma sekali ?!"

" _See_ ? Sudah berkali-kali dan mustahil bagimu mengaku bahwa seluruh tubuhmu belum pernah kulihat".

Luhan memberenggut, menggemaskan sekali. "Kau memang sudah melihatnya. Melihat semuanya! Tapi- Arghh! Lepaskan!"

"Kenapa harus bertengkar dulu hanya untuk melepaskan benda ini."

"Kau merobek kimonoku, Oh Sehun! Dan jangan melemparnya sembarangan!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan bangun sedikit siang, pukul 8 pagi dan Sehun sudah menghilang dari sampingnya. Kepalanya pening akibat hanya tidur empat jam.

Gorden didinding kaca belum terbuka, Luhan berpikir jika Sehun sengaja tidak ingin menganggu tidurnya dan itu membuat dia tersenyum kecil. Tubuh mungil Luhan bangun, duduk malas di ranjang dengan gerakan menggeliat berkali-kali. Lalu saat tangannya terentang ke atas ketika dia menguap, mengangkat baju dalam tipisnya naik sedikit, mata Luhan melirik sesuatu.

Ada yang tergeletak tak bernyawa dilantai bawah, mengagetkan Luhan sehingga refleks dia menyentuh dadanya.

" _Bra_ -ku ? Apa itu _bra_ -ku ?"

Dia memeriksa dadanya lagi dan sentuhan Luhan terasa kenyal dibalik baju dalam tipisnya. Itu berarti….

"Oh Sehun! Kau !"

Clek!

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Langkah Sehun baru memasuki hitungan ketiga melintas dari pintu dan teriakan Luhan sudah mengagetkannya pagi-pagi.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bra-ku ?!"

Sehun memicingkan matanya, suara Luhan sungguh bernada tinggi saat berteriak. Dan dia mendekati wanita itu begitu melihat wanitanya menutup dada dengan selimut.

Luhankan masih memakai baju dalam tipis, dia tidak perlu meremas selimut jika ingin menutupi dadanya. Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lihat selain… Ya, selain tonjolan putingnya yang bisa membuat jakun Sehun gelisah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun pada _bra_ -mu selain melepaskan kaitnya."

"Hanya melepaskan kaitnya katamu ?" Luhan menunjuk benda keramat di lantai. "Lalu apa arti itu ?! Tidak mungkin hanya sesimpel kata-katamu barusan hingga _bra_ -ku ada disana!"

"Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Tapi memakai _bra_ saat tidur tidak bagus untuk wanita."

"Bagus atau tidak itu urusanku! Kau tidak berhak melepaskan _bra_ seorang wanita yang sedang tidur."

"Rasanya lebih baik jika kau bertanya apa yang kulakukan pada payudaramu daripada mempermasalahkan benda bernama _bra_ itu, karena menurutku itu sedikit lebih mudah untuk dijawab."

"A-apa ?"

"Aku menyentuh, menggenggam, meremas dan menjilatnya. Milikmu. Untuk lebih jelas, _payudara_ mu."

"Kau gila ?!"

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur aku hanya bermain dipayudara."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, suka ketika paginya yang biasa sunyi kini terisi dengan letupan-letupan Luhan. Dia memegang puncak kepala wanita itu lalu mengusaknya; memberantakkan rambut Luhan yang memang sudah kusut.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jadwal meeting dimajukan setengah jam". Sehun membetulkan lengan kemejanya dan Luhan hanya terdiam mengamati. Dia ingin menyemburkan sesuatu dimuka Sehun _–sebenarnya_ -, tapi saat lelaki itu mengusak kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, Luhan bodoh seketika. "Ravi akan menjemputmu nanti siang."

"Menjemputku ?"

"Ya. Kau harus siap sebelum jam 12".

"Kemana ?"

"Ke kantor."

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak mau mati membusuk disana."

"Kau harus."

"Aku tidak!"

"Jika masih menginginkan satu cup jumbo ice cream greentea, maka kau harus."

Luhan merengek, menerjang ujung selimut dikakinya seperti bayi berganti popok.

"Sehuuuuuuun."

 _Dasar manja!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf jika chapter 8b update telat. Untuk alasan yang sama, gue cuma mau bilang kalo tugas kuliah bener-bener minta dilempar pake eeq jongin, yang hitam, yang bau, dan keres lagi tuh.. waks waks waks..**

 **Dan gue adalah orang yang pesimis, karena setiap kali gue selesai nulis, gue gak punya kepercayaan diri untuk mengatakan FF gue cukup bagus. Gue selalu merasa FF ini semakin absurd -_-**

 **Chapter ini mungkin gak semanis chapter 8a, soalnya kebetulan dirumah gue lagi kehabisan gula (coeg lah-_-), tapi semoga aja tetep suka.**

 **Untuk Reader yang ulang tahun bulan Oktober, gue gak bisa menghadiahkan ini buat satu orang aja. So, ini FF special buat semua readers gue yang lagi ulang tahun di bulan Oktober.**

 **Untuk: Kak** xiaolu odult (gue gak tau ini kak xiaolu ultah beneran apa ), viiyoung, ChanHunBaek, Chanshin08, SCoupsh, Re-Panda68, Ihfaherdiati395, Ratna Kim, , MissPark92, Keponakan ohrere1208 (Boahaq), park28sooyah, DBSJYJ, salma lulu, Akasyaka Aeri, dinda88, nyokap hunluv, , xoexo88 **,** istiqomahpark01.

Mohon maaf jika ada namanya yang gak kesebut. Mungkin mata gue sedang buta . :D

 **October Special. :***

 **Gue mau bertanya, yang review ini siapa ?**

Guest chapter 8 . Oct 10

"naaaad lu ganti pin ko gua ga di kasih tau sih tega lu mah ama gua" gue gak tau elu siapa beb, plis, seseorang tolong beri bidadari hidayah untuk mengenali siapa orang ini T.T Gue bakalan kasi tau Pin BBM baru (Pamer) gue kok kalo gue tau siapa elu.

 **Untuk Eclaire Delange alias separuh beha dan separuh kolor-ku, elu kapan update lagi mbak yuuuuuu ? -_- hati bidadari gak sekuat itu untuk nunggu kamu update T.T Sedih aku.**

 **Tentang FF ini yang masih terkait sama event hunhan april passion (yang sebenarnya udah berakhir sejak lama (?)), gue awalnya takut sumpah waktu di PM sama panitianya, Kak Lieya El. Gue kira kak lieya bakal marahin gue karena melanggar peraturan event hunhan april passion. Eh, tapi ternyata sekali buka PM balasan dari dia, kak lieya bilang kalo itu cuma penyemangat buat para author yang belum merempongin ceritanya. Dari situ gue baru bisa bernapas sambil mendesah (?).**

 **Buat Kak Lieya El, makasih untuk pengertiannya kak. Apalah daya jika FF ini didiscontinue, pasti gue bakalan disantet sama para readers yang mesum ini. Boahahahahahahaha.**

 **Untuk semua readers, satu kata yang pasti.**

 **AI LOP YU :***


	10. Chapter 10

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

Jam istirahat makan siang sudah berakhir sepuluh menit lalu. Aroma kimia tinta pen, ilustrasi riuh kantin bawah ataupun bunyi kesal klakson-klakson kecil dijalanan siang kota Seoul, Sehun melewatkan semuanya berserta satu porsi irisan daging gurih disiram saus kental kahas Perancis sebagai menu makan siang favoritnya juga terlewatkan. Panas terlalu terik, dan walaupun dia memiliki satu lamborgini dengan suhu dingin berkualitas tinggi, Sehun terlalu malas turun ke lantai bawah.

Siang ini tanpa Ravi. Sehun juga tidak mengerti kenapa menyetir sendiri dan membelah kemacetan kota Seoul dengan waktu berjam-jam terasa sangat menyebalkan. Jadi dia berkompromi dengan perutnya agar bertahan sampai sore nanti. Ataupun sampai Ravi datang.

Tapi sialnya…

Dia tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama.

Sedikit bosan memang, duduk sendiri menikmati makanan kemasan disela-sela kosong tumpukan dokumen. Itu bisa saja berakibat buruk pada dokumennya, tapi Sehun terlalu malas memindahkan makanan _–yang sudah terlanjur dibuka_ —ke meja tamu di ujung matanya.

Dia sudah mencoba menghubungi Ravi beberapa menit lalu, menanyakan kepada laki-laki itu apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan _–sebenarnya lebih kepada hal konyol apa lagi yang akan Luhan lakukan-_ , dan Sehun harus puas dengan mendesah juga sedikit pijatan di pelipis ketika panggilannya ditutup sepihak.

Ravi tidak pernah punya banyak nyawa untuk melakukan itu. Ada suara makhluk kecil yang sedang merengek disana, dan untuknya, Sehun terkekeh geli kemudian berniat menaikkan gaji Ravi dua kali lipat. Ravi sudah bekerja keras.

Sehun masih berusaha menikmati makan siang yang entah mengapa terasa begitu membosankan ketika seseorang _–yang tanpa sopan santun_ —langsung menerobos masuk keruangannya tanpa mengenal apa itu adat mengetuk pintu. Yeah, walaupun dengan berat hati Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia juga jarang melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi hey, dia direktur utama disini!

Jika dulu, ada yang berani melewati pintu ruangannya tanpa ketukan sebanyak tiga kali, maka Sehun punya banyak sekali amplop putih dalam lacinya yang sudah terisi beberapa lembar dolar sebagai _pesangon_. Dia bukan orang sang pangeran baik hati sebelumnya. Tapi, ketika sekarang ada seseorang masuk dan berhenti dilangkah kedua lalu menutup mulut mungilnya dengan jari berkutik hijau muda, "Ups.. Ku pikir tidak ada orang" dan berkata dengan nada begitu santainya, Sehun bisa menebak si setan kecil.

Wanita mungil dengan kemeja putih ketat dililit rok kembang greentea latte selutut dan juga….

"Apalagi yang kau bawa ?"

"Ini ?"

"Ya. Benda aneh dari Saturnus itu?"

"Ravi membelikan balon ini untukku".

Seseorang menyusul masuk dengan napas terengah, terlalu terengah sampai dia juga lupa mengetuk pintu. "Nona Lu!" Peluh didahinya membuktikan dia sudah bekerja terlalu keras.

"Oh, Ravi. Maaf. Salahkan pintu lift-nya yang tertutup sebelum kau masuk". Cengir Luhan begitu manja dan itu jelas sekali bukan mengatakan kebenaran. Dia sengaja melakukannya agar Ravi mendapatkan keringat lebih banyak.

Kaki jenjang bersih luar biasa milik Luhan dibalut higheel putih; senada dengan warna kemejanya, yang Sehun perkirakan Luhan bertambah tinggi 13cm. Laki-laki itu sempat mengernyit, "Highheel lagi ?" mengkhawatirkan Luhan akan kepegalan seperti kemarin hari. "Tidak menyesal, kan?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku jatuh cinta pada highheel ini ketika membuka lemari sepatu".

"Bukan masalah jika kau bawa satu pasang sepatu flat sebagai cadangan".

"Sayangnya aku tidak".

"Luhaaaan".

"Bukankah ada Ravi ? Dia akan membantuku menemukan sepatu flat jika kakiku pegal. Benarkan Rav—"

"Saya permisi".

'Blam'

"Yak! Ravi-ah!"

"Bagi Ravi kau lebih menakutkan daripada bajak laut".

Luhan mengumpat kecil atas dentuman pintu dan dia mengumpat keras saat Sehun terkikik menertawakannya. Sebuah penghinaan untuk Luhan dan Sehun sangat bahagia untuk itu. Betapa jahat dia ? Selagi tidak ada mesin pencatat tingkat kejahatan, Sehun bebas melakukannya.

Penampilan Luhan selalu berhasil mencuri perhatian Sehun. Dia sering menemukan jenis wanita bergaya penampilan nyaris sama dengan Luhan, tapi entah karena alasan apa, Luhan jauh ratusan kali lebih menarik. Apapun terlihat cocok pada Luhan.

Tipe wanita berpenampilan menyenangkan.

"Berapa usiamu ?"

"Usiaku ?" Luhan menghitung dalam pikirannya sebelum menjawab "24".

"Seorang wanita 24 tahun masih memainkan benda aneh itu ?"

"Benda aneh?" Luhan meneliti arah mata Sehun dan dia menemukan jawabannya."Oh, balon kepala _hello kitty_ ini ?".

"Pasti sebuah paksaan. Jelas sekali aku mengirimkan Ravi dalam keadaan sehat namun ketika datang bersamamu, dahinya basah".

"Aku tidak memaksanya. Hanya—"

"Merengek seperti kambing?"

"Tidak! ".Bantahnya dengan nada suara naik beberapa tangga sebelum merunduk, "Hanya _... sedikit_ ". mengaku cepat dengan cara menggemaskan.

"Gaji Ravi naik karenamu".

"Baguslah".

 _Perempuan ini!_

Ketuk-ketuk dari ujung highheel putih Luhan berirama denting piano; menghibur Sehun; bertema kerinduan dan laki-laki itu tidak ingin kehilangan satu langkahpun. "Sedang makan siang ?"

Dia menunggu wanita itu berlabuh disampingnya sebelum mejawab "Sudah selesai." , berdahak sejenak demi merasionalkan otak dan matanya yang langsung sepakat menaruh perhatian lebih pada dada Luhan, "Bagaimana dengan… _susu_ mu ?"

"Ha ?"

"Ah, maksudku apa Xiumin membuatkanmu segelas susu ?"

"Dia selalu meracuniku dengan segelas susu setiap makan siang". Luhan mengintip tutup _lunch box_ transparan Sehun saat tanpa diketahuinya, Sehun menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali; mengusir pikiran aneh yang membuat diri bawahnya beranjak sesak. "Kebiasaan burukmu selalu menyisakan makanan".

"Lada hitamnya membakar tenggorokan. Aku tidak tahan".

Luhan mengendus bekas makan siang Sehun dimeja, kurang dari tiga detik dia menutup hidung dan menarik wajah bersama segala raut penghinaan. "Baunya menjijikkan". Katanya menghayati.

"Balas dendam dengan mengatai makananku ?"

"Tidak. Tapi baunya seperti kotoran ternak. Sungguh".

"Kemari".

Sehun memerintahnya mendekat, namun Luhan malah mundur selangkah untuk menjauh. Antisipasi sangat penting dalam menghadapi Sehun.

"Ada apa ?"

"Duduk".

Luhan kira dia salah memakai aroma parfum yang tidak disukai Sehun siang ini sehingga laki-laki itu menyuruhnya duduk disofa hitam ujung mata; menjauh, ataupun Sehun kurang menyukai kalimat basa-basinya tentang kotoran ternak yang Luhan tau lelaki itu memiliki perasaan lebih _sensitive_ dibeberapa kesempatan, tapi ketika dia mulai berbalik tanpa suatu bantahan dan Sehun meraih tangannya dengan cara mendebarkan, alarm berbahaya Luhan memekik keras.

"Mau kemana ?"

"K-kau memintaku untuk duduk, kan ?"

"Apa aku memintamu duduk di sofa ?"

"Haruskah aku duduk di…. _Lantai_?"

"Terserah".

"Sehuuun".

"Itu terserahmu memilih duduk di lantai atau…. dipangkuanku".

 _Kumohon jangan. Jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, Oh Sehun. Jangan pernah berani sekalipun mengacaukan detak jantungku. Kau harus bertanggungjawab atas segala resiko buruknya._

"Mendekat". Tungkai kaki Sehun yang tadi bersila kini berlabuh, menbentuk dataran dengan siku-siku lelaki luar biasa gagah. "Duduk disini".

"Tidak mau".

Dengan satu betis panjang sebelah kanan, Sehun menyelip dicelah kaki Luhan; menyepak kecil kedua betis ramping milik wanita itu dari dalam dan saat Luhan dilanda ke _oleng_ an, Sehun menarik pinggangnya dalam sekali usaha.

Cara cerdik membuat wanita duduk mengangkang.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan pada pakaianmu".

"Ada yang salah dengan pak—Yak! Oh Sehun! Kembalikan balonku!"

"Berusahalah mengambilnya".

Luhan tidak sadar, dia pikir Sehun hanya sebatas jahil dengan merampas tali balon ditangannya untuk disembunyikan dibelakang bahu. Tubuh mungil Luhan merapat ke depan beberapa kali ketika tali balonnya nyaris bisa dia raih. Senyuman terukir gemilang diwajah Luhan saat apa yang Sehun rampas telah kembali ke dalam tangannya; Luhan dapat lagi balon pink kepala hello kittynya. Dia bersorak bahagia atas sebuah kemenangan sebelum menemukan bibir Sehun tersenyum begitu puas. Dan ketika dia mengikuti arah pencipta kepuasan dirahang tegas Sehun, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain mendesah dengan seluruh kepasrahan.

"Tanganmu memang sangat ahli _ya_ membuka kancing baju wanita ?"

"Pujiankah ? Terimakasih".

Luhan berdecih, menyembunyikan gelegar menyenangkan yang berputar-putar diperutnya. Langit gila! Bagaimana bisa dia merasa senang untuk kancing baju yang dibuka Sehun ?

"Bangga sekali dengan tingkat seksualmu yang parah".

"Itu kebanggan sebagai seorang pria".

"Tapi kenapa kancing bajuku yang menjadi objeknya ?!"

"Salahmu sendiri memiliki payudara bagus".

"Pujiankah ? Terimakasih".

Bibir tipis Sehun bergerak kecil, menahan senyum yang selalu berhasil Luhan ciptakan dengan sautan-sautan kesalnya. Selalu berhasil menerbangkan kunang-kunang di sekitar kepala Sehun.

"Dimana aku bisa mulai ?"

"Kau tidak akan memulai apapun". Katanya dan merasa sesuatu mulai merambat dibagian bawah. "Oh Sehun".

"Hm ?"

'Plak!'

"Jauhkan tangan nakalmu dari pahaku".

"Oke. Aku tidak akan bermain di paha jika kau ingin dibejati bagian atas".

"Oh Tidak. Sehun!" Ini pelecehan. Luhan berusaha mencegah telapak tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam cup _bra_ -nya yang mencoba mengeluarkan tumpukan daging kenyal dari dalam sana. "Kau gila ?!" Sejak kapan Sehun semakin luar biasa _sinting_ seperti ini ?

"Berikan payudaramu dan kenormalanku akan kembali".

"Tidak! Kenormalan apa itu?!" dan sayang sekali jika Sehun memang tidak pernah punya kenormalam tentang seks. Dia lelaki luar biasa. Luhan harus merelakan balon kesayangannya terbang ataukah payudara sintalnya keluar."Tidak disini, Sehun!"

Separuh ujung kemejanya sudah berada diluar, kusut karena keahlian Sehun. Dan saat Luhan berseru 'Tidak disini, Sehun', laki-laki itu berhenti hanya untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang dimana seharusnya mereka berada.

"P-pintu ruanganmu tidak terkunci. Bagaimana jika ada yang masuk ?"

"Ruang pribadiku tersedia. Selalu terbuka untuk sebuah seks panas. Jadi ?"

"Seks disiang hari ? Itu menjijikkan." Sebenarnya tidak semenjijikkan itu. Hanya saja, ya seorang wanita harus jual mahal. "Kunci saja pintu ruanganmu". Tapi Luhan selalu membuat kemahalannya menjadi murah bagi Sehun.

"Sedang rusak".

"Konyol. Mana mungkin kantor sebagus ini kuncinya rusak".

Kendikan bahu dan juga ekspresi meremehkan dari wajah Sehun meyakinkan Luhan jika laki-laki ini hanya membual. Tapi dia merasa cukup nyaman dengan itu. Logikanya berkata bahwa Luhan sudah meletup oleh gairah sejak Sehun membuka kancing bajunya.

"Ya sudah.."

"Apa ?"

Ceruk leher Sehun dikelitik oleh tumpukan rambut dan juga sepasang lengan melingkar, "Ruang pribadimu saja" kata seseorang berbisik ditelinganya dengan nada terpaksa dan _ingin_ yang sama besar. Bagaimana wanita itu melakukannya ?

Senyuman Sehun mengembang untuk kepasrahan Luhan, walau tanpa diketahuinya ada yang lebih bahagia dari ini.

Seseorang yang menyembunyikan senyum dipunggung belakang Sehun.

Mereka melangkah sabar menuju pintu coklat dengan Luhan menjadi anak kangguru di pelukan Sehun. Dia tidak melepas lingkaran lengan ataupun kekangan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan lelaki itu sama sekali tidak keberatan menyangga Luhan dihadapannya.

Alasan lebih jauh, dia dapat menahan pantat Luhan di atas lengannya.

.

.

Napas Luhan berhembus gelisah, didiamkan oleh Sehun dengan posisi mengangkang di atas paha; sama seperti posisi mereka di kursi tadi namun perbedaan sekarang adalah Sehun duduk di tepian ranjang. Lengan tegap laki-laki itu berada dibelakang, menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dan membiarkan Luhan nyaris mati dibiarkan bergerak tanpa sentuhan. Oh, jangan lupa dada Luhan yang setengah terbuka.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan ?_

Satu helaan keras, Luhan jengah dipermainkan. "Kau menyebalkan!" katanya bernada marah. Sehun terlalu suka mendengar itu, seolah Luhan juga menginginkan hal ' _tersebut_ '.

"Kau juga menginginkannya ?"

"Tidak lagi!"

"Berarti tadi _'iya'_ ".

"Bisakah aku membunuhmu sekarang ?!"

Sehun tertawa geli untuk itu namun tetap mengabaikan Luhan yang membuat wanitanya merasa tidak lagi terpakai. Sebuah penghinaan bagi Luhan duduk mengangkang diatas paha seorang pria tanpa disentuh sedikitpun. Padahal tadikan Sehun yang mengajaknya kesini; Luhan berpikir dia cukup senang. Tapi ketika melihat semangat Sehun bersembunyi walaupun gairah jelas terlihat dimatanya, Luhan rasa Sehun hanya main-main.

Dia mulai bergerak untuk pindah, mengganggu Ravi dengan memintanya membeli pakaian dalam wanita terdengar jauh lebih baik daripada diperhatikan tanpa kejelasan sentuhan dari Sehun. Ya, Luhan sudah siap meninggalkan laki-laki itu jika saja tidak ada yang menariknya saat dia berbalik, ataupun tidak ada tangan kasar yang merombak habis kemejanya terberai .

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?!"

"Menyentuhmu".

"Tetapi bukan dengan membuat kemejaku kusut".

"Akan kubelikan yang baru".

Bola mata Luhan berputar bosan, harga diri seorang wanita miliknya sudah lebih dulu terlukai. Tidak juga begitu, sih. Tapi yah, seharusnya Sehun melakukan ini dari tadi sebelum dia kesal. Walaupun meladeni Sehun masih sangat berminat dalam otaknya, namun Luhan lebih memilih menjahili Ravi.

Lalu saat dia berbalik untuk yang kedua kalinya – _bermaksud membalas Sehun yang sempat mengabaikannya tadi_ —, tidak ada yang dapat Luhan lakukan selain memekik kecil untuk kemeja yang luruh ataupun kaitan bra yang lepas dan— _jatuh_.

"Aku mencoba bertahan sejak tadi, tapi benar-benar sulit hanya dengan melihatmu". Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang menutupi dada kenyal miliknya, "Jangan menutup sesuatu yang kuinginkan". Dia memerintah tanpa butuh sanggahan dalam bentuk apapun. Luhan hanya cukup mendongakkan kepala penuh kenikmatan ketika dia menyentuh payudaranya, mengukurnya dalam telapak tangan sebelum bergerak meremas daging sekenyal balon air itu.

Pada dasarnya Luhan berniat menolak setiap perlakuan Sehun sebagai sebuah bentuk pembalasan, tapi ketika dia menekan bahu Sehun agar menjauh, lelaki itu semakin menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Luhan mengeluarkan kata-kata ' _melarang_ ' yang terdengar seperti desahan ditelinga Sehun, ataupun dorongan-dorongan kecil dari lengan rantingnya yang terasa seperti belaian sehalus tetes air. Hal yang membuat Sehun tanpa ragu memasukkan sebelah payudara Luhan ke dalam mulutnya, mempermainkan puting merah muda itu dengan belitan lidah lalu diakhiri gigitan kecil yang membuat Luhan memekik tertahan beberapa kali.

Sehun separuh sadar ketika Luhan memukul kencang punggung belakangnya, namun dia tidak punya banyak kesadaran lagi untuk tau kapan Luhan merubah pukulan itu menjadi jambakan keras dan liar di helai surai hitamnya. Sehun bahkan yakin sekarang Luhan mulai mendesah, bukan jenis desahan ilusinasi seperti yang dia bayangkan tadi, tapi Luhan benar-benar mendesah dinada rendah semerdu tiupan suling.

Tidak ada yang disia-siakan, Sehun berlaku adil pada kedua payudara Luhan. Dia akan membasahi keduanya dengan saliva, membejatinya dengan hisapan yang membuat Luhan bergerak gelisah diatasnya. Jauh daripada itu, Sehun harus memikirkan sendiri bagaimana selangkangannya terasa sangat sesak.

 _Oh Shit! Aku teransang!_ Makinya dalam hati dan Luhan tidak perlu tau hal itu.

Yang Luhan perlu tau adalah tangan Sehun mulai merambat dipahanya, semakin masuk kedalam untuk menarik-narik kecil tali halus disana. Mereka kurang peduli tentang siang sedang mendengkang di langit luar, hal terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana membuat gairah ini terbakar lebih panas hingga hangus menjadi abu kenikmatan.

Seks, sudah lama sekali Sehun tidak mendengarnya dan ini akan menjadi siang terhebat bertabur desahan ataupun ceceran sperma jika saja satu orang penuh kesialan punya sedikit otak untuk tidak mengentuk pintu.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda memiliki jadwal meeting 15 menit lagi".

 _APAKAH MEETING LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA SEKS LUAR BIASA?! APA AKU HARUS MEMENGGAL KEPALAMU, RAVI?_

"Kau punya jadwal meeting?"

 _Dan perempuan ini juga, bisakah tulikan pendengaranmu sekarang ?_

"Hm. Meeting bulanan".

"Mau pergi sekarang ?"

"Dengan penis tegak keras seperti ini ?"

Luhan melihatnya, tonjolan besar diselangkangan Sehun. Dia menelan ludah kasar untuk itu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membantu".

"Berdiri sebentar".Luhan kebingungan saat Sehun menuntun pinggangnya untuk berdiri. Tidak sepenuhnya berdiri, Luhan hanya berdiri diatas tumpuan lututnya. "Kau harus membantuku".

"Dengan ?"  
Mata rusa Luhan refleks membuka lebar ketika Sehun melepas ikat pinggang tergesa dan menurunkan celana dengan tergesa pula. Satu batang tegak mengacung tepat di bawah diri Luhan. Dia harus menegak satu gumpalan besar ditenggorokannya membayangkan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan setelah ini. Dan ketika jemari kokoh Sehun menyelinap dibalik roknya lalu menarik pelindung kewanitaanya sampai kebawah, Luhan tau jika dia hanya bisa menuruti laki-laki ini.

"Masukkan aku ke dalam". Perintah Sehun mengiring Luhan memposisikan diri tepat diatas kejantanannya. Nampak sekali Luhan takut pada hal baru – _berdiri diatas penis Sehun_ -, namun ketika Sehun menuntunnya dengan pelan – _walaupun dia meringis untuk satu benda tumpul menusuk lubang vaginanya—,_ dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman tepat di atas selangkangan Sehun. "Bergerak, Lu".

Luhan menyempatkan diri mendesah sebelum mengikuti penuturan Sehun, menaik turunkan diri dalam ritme pas beserta tangan Sehun yang memegangi pinggangnya; membantu gerakan Luhan lebih cepat.

Ini benar-benar aneh. Berada diatas Sehun dan menguasai laki-laki itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi Luhan. Rasanya dia bisa memiliki Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun; yang pertama kalinya bergerak pasif dibawah, menerima gerakan lambat Luhan walaupun terasa membunuhnya dengan racun dosis tinggi.

Itu terlalu lambat, sumpah!

Dinikmati seperti ini bukanlah gaya Sehun, tapi seks bersama Luhan dalam waktu 15 menit tidak akan pernah cukup baginya. Dia membutuhkan setidaknya dua kali orgasme dan puas saat melihat Luhan terkulai lemah akibat persetubuhan mereka. Dia benar-benar merasa hebat jika Luhan bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bernapas normal.

Dan untuk alasan itu Sehun membiarkan Luhan bermain diatas sehingga dia tetap pada batas wajar gairahnya. Jika tidak, maka _meeting_ bulanan akan gagal dan Luhan harus di bopong saat pulang. Sudah taukan seberapa besar obsesi gairah Sehun pada wanita itu ?

"Lebihhh.. cepat!".

Napas mereka sudah bertabur piar, keringat mulai melengket pada tubuh masing-masing. Luhan menggeliat cepat diatas tubuh Sehun, dengan tujuan yang sama, memberikan kenikmatan untuk Sehun dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ujung tumpul penis keras Sehun menabrak titik kenikmatan Luhan beberapa kali dan Luhan mengelinjang kepanasan setiap kali sadar dia bergerak lebih cepat dari kemampuannya sendiri.

Gairah telah menguasai raganya.

Lalu ketika gairah tidak mampu lagi menahan kenikmatan, Luhan sampai. Dia bertahan tepat di depan wajah lelaki itu dan beberapa detik berselang, sesuatu yang kental dan hangat menyembur dalam vaginanya. Sensasi ini yang Luhan sukai dari setiap _seks_ mereka. Merasa Sehun mengalir ke dalam vagina dan mencium organ-organ dalam kewanitaannya.

Terengah-engah, keringat basah dan anak rambut melepet dikening, dimata Sehun Luhan tetap terlihat mempesona dalam keadaan seperti itu. Dia mengamati lekuk wajah dan bibir Luhan, untuk beratus kali Sehun jatuh dalam keterpikatan.

"Luhan.."

"Hm?"

 _Astaga.. gumaman rendahnya.._

"Jangan memiliki seks hebat dengan pria lain". Kata-kata terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sehun. Kening Luhan mengernyit, sebenarnya terlalu lemah untuk bertanya namun dia menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kenapa ?"

"Karena kau milikku. Ku harap otakmu tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengerti apa maksudnya".

 _A-apa ini artinya …_

"Lalu…. _Kau_?"  
"Aku milikmu. Apalagi".

 _Bumi.. Mimpi seperti apa ini ?_

Salahkah jika Luhan mengartikan ini sebagai pernyataan cinta tersembunyi dari Sehun ? Salahkah dia mengartikan lebih setiap perlakuan manis Sehun terhadapnya ?

Luhan berusaha menahannya, memalingkan wajah berkali-kali hanya demi menghalau serbuk merah dan panas mengalir laju diwajahnya. Bibir yang sulit bekerjasama. Luhan seharusnya bisa lebih menjaga diri, bukan tampak jelas menahan sebuah senyuman seperti gadis kasmaran kemarin sore.

Tapi, apa lagi yang lebih gila daripada cinta ?

Dan apakan salah jika Luhan meraih wajah Sehun untuk memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut dengan mata terpejam ? Karena rasanya dia tidak bisa lagi bertahan dengan serbuk kebahagiaan bertabur dipucuk kepalanya.

Katakan jika Luhan tidak salah. Tolong katakan karena Luhan rasa dia menginginkan bibir Sehun lebih lama. Tapi…

"Hentikan, Lu". Sehun menolak ciumannya dan Luhan tersinggung terlalu cepat. "Cukup. Jangan membuatku meninggalkan _meeting_ demi ciuman yang,-fuck! Aku menyukainya!"

Si mungil tersenyum kecil untuk kefrustasian sang dominan. "Baiklah. Selamat meeting". Ada yang menggelegar heboh dalam tubuh keduanya. Apalagi ketika Luhan menghapus sisa lipstick disekitar bibir tipis Sehun. Lelaki itu nyaris hilang kendali dan Luhan nyaris kehilangan diri. "Fokus, Oh Sehun".

"Kau mau ikut ?"

"Kemana ?"

"Ruang meeting. Duduk disampingku".

"Lain kali, ketika aku memakai celana panjang".

Sehun terkekeh atas jawaban Luhan. Wanita itu menebak pikirannya dengan sangat tepat.

 _Sehun hanya ingin mengelus paha Luhan saat meeting. Kalian pasti tau itu._

 _._

.

.

Konyol. Wanita seperti apa dia ? Berada di ruang pribadi pemiliki gedung lantai 25, melakukan seks 15 menit dan sekarang sibuk membersihkan vaginanya dari pancitan sperma. Luhan tau jika ini akan membuatnya seperti wanita murahan. Tapi siapa yang bisa menghindar dari kenikmatan seks lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu ?

Kemeja yang kusut ataupun bercak lipstick keluar dari area bibir, Luhan harus membereskan semuanya sebelum Sehun kembali. Ketukan-ketukan dari tumit highheel diujung kaki menjadi penyemangat Luhan untuk membangun kepercayaan diri. Sedikit gerogi keluar dari ruangan Sehun setelah bercinta; takut ada seseorang yang mengetahui kegilaannya.

Luhan menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka knop pintu ruang pribadi Sehun, mengintip keluar beberapa detik lalu mendesah lega karena ruangan kerja lelakinya kosong; yang berarti dia bisa keluar tanpa kekhawatiran.

Ruangan ini rapi. Aroma Sehun tersebar disetiap sudut ruangan dan Luhan betah menghirupnya sampai penuh diparu-paru. Lalu saat dia bergerak menyentuh pinggiran meja kerja Sehun, Luhan terkejut untuk bunyi pintu terbuka.

"Se—Luhan ?"

"J-jin ?"

"Kau mengingatku ?"

 _Tentu saja. Kau sepupu setengah waras kekasihku, kan ?_

"Dimana Sehun ?"

"Meeting".

"Kau sendirian ?"

"Em". _Berdua denganmu sekarang._

"Sibuk ?"

"Tidak juga".

"Mau jalan-jalan denganku ? Sedikit berpetualang di kantor Sehun".

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sedang menunggu Sehun".

Luhan menolak dengan cara sehalus mungkin dan Jin bersandar di tepian pintu manantinya berubah pikiran.

"Meetingnya sudah lama ?"

"Satu jam yang lalu kurasa".

"Itu memakan lebih dari satu jam. Kau akan bosan disini. Yakin padaku".

"Memangnya kau tau seluk beluk kantor ini ?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi aku tau jalan menuju atap gedung".

"Atap gedung ?"

.

.

"Oh, maafkan aku membawamu kesini, nona".

"Masalahnya ?"

"Wanita membenci panas, kan ? Khawatir terik matahari memanggang kulit mereka sampai hangus".

"Banyak pemutih _kok_ di pasar".

Begitu jawaban Luhan yang berhasil membuat Jin bertepuk tangan heboh. Dari awal Luhan tau jika lelaki ini memang sedikit _hyper-clap._

"Aku selalu menyukai jawabanmu." Puji lelaki itu dan Luhan tanpa tau kenapa dia harus mengibaskan rambut dibahunya. Senangkah mendapat pujian ? Sehun jarang sekali memujinya seperti ini _–selain memuji payudaranya yang bagus-,_ tentu saja.

"Hubunganmu dengan Sehun cukup bermasalah setelah pertemuan makan siang kita. Lalu apa yang membuatmu datang kemari ? Menginginkan _bogem_ mentah dari Sehun, kah ?"

"Gigiku baru saja bermasalah semalam, Sehun menginginkan ajal menjemputnya lebih cepat jika memberiku _bogem_ mentah". Jin berkata sambil menyentuh sebelah rahangnya, menimbulkan ekspresi sakit palsu agar Luhan mengerti." Aku ingin menemuimu".

"Apa ?"

"Kau tidak berada dirumah _tengkorak putih itu_ saat aku berkunjung kesana siang ini, dan kupastikan Sehun menyekapmu diruang kantornya. _See_ , tebakanku selalu benar".

"Dia tidak menyekapku".

"Hanya kata kiasan, Luhan. Jangan terlalu serius".

"Tapi kau membuat Sehun terdengar sangat jahat".

"Oke. Maaf untuk itu".

Luhan mengkerucutkan bibir, membiarkan angin puncak gedung menghamburkan surai hitam panjangnya yang bergelora.

"Kenapa ingin bertemu denganku ? Ada kepentingan yang _penting_ ?"

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin saja. Mungkin—" Jin menggantung kalimat, memejamkan mata dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma memualkan yang membuat bibirnya terkekeh tidak lucu. "Aku harus menyerah sebelum bertanding".

"Apa lagi maksudnya ?"

"Kau cantik. Aku mengakuinya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Melihatmu bersama dengan Sehun membuatku semakin penasaran, kau berbeda. " Laki-laki itu menjilat bibir tebal sexynya sekali lewat, tidak mengira dia hanya mengingatkan Luhan pada kebiasaan sesekali Sehun. "Terlintas dibenakku untuk merebutmu dari Sehun dan kita bisa menghadiri berbagai pesta berdua. Akan sangat membanggakan melihat wanita secantik dirimu menggandeng tanganku." Satu kekehan kecil menenangkan keluar dari mulutnya yang berudara. "Tapi sepertinya aku harus berhenti disini".

"Menyerah ?"

"Kau menyimpan _aroma_ itu, aroma yang membuatku kalah secara tidak laki-laki".

"Aroma apa ?"

"Habis bercintakah dengan Sehun ? Aku menciumnya dengan jelas".

"Ha ?"

'BRAK!'

"Ya! Kami baru selesai bercinta satu jam yang lalu dan rencananya akan bercinta lagi jika kau tidak membawa kabur kekasihku kesini".

"Sehun".

"Pembuat aroma tubuhmu sudah datang, Luhan".

.

.

.

Ada yang tidak beres. Padahal gelembung-gelembung wewangian seks belum hilang dari ruangan dan mereka sudah bertatapan garang ditepian ranjang. Masing-masing bersedekap dada; mempertahankan ego dikepala yang mungkin saja merekah lalu otak-otak mereka yang berpuntal seperti gulungan usus ayam cecer mengotori lantai. Tapi ini tidak separah itu.

"Senyummu terlihat bodoh. Senangkah mendapat pernyataan cinta dari sepupuku?"

"Setiap wanita pasti senang mendapat pernyataan cinta. Apalagi dia memujiku sangat cantik".

"Jadi kau mau menerimanya ?"

"Mungkin _…. Jika_ saja Jin datang lebih awal sebelum kau menarikku ke dalam ruangan ini lalu memintaku naik ke atasmu, memasukkan sesuatu yang membuatku sesak lalu…. _kita bercinta_ ".

Dasar Perempuan!

"Kau tau, ada belasan istri orang yang sudah ditiduri keparat bernama Kim Seokjin itu. Masih _tolol_ dengan tetap menyukainya?"

"Apa bedanya denganmu yang suka meniduri pelacur?"

"Ya Tuhan, mulut perempuan ini."

Luhan berdiri sigap, merapikan lipatan-lipatan roknya yang kusut lalu mengumpat sedikit karena kemeja putihnya sama kusut dengan rok greentea latte-nya. Semua salah Sehun. Sebagai wanita setelah bercinta, Luhan tidak mau dipersalahkan. "Aku mau pulang. Kerutan-kerutan non-simetris dipakaianku sangat mengganggu".

"Kulihat masih rapi".

"Ini kusut, Sehun".

" _Well_ , sebenarnya memang kusut. Tapi bagaimana jika aku menginginkanmu tetap disini"

"Kau akan mengizinkanku pulang. Aku percaya itu, _kok_ ".

"Jika tidak ?"

"Perutku lapar". Luhan menyentuh perutnya dengan gerakan mengelus yang lembut, menggugah jiwa Sehun untuk melakukan hal yang sama pada perut Luhan tapi dia masih memiliki pertemuan lagi setelah ini.

"Panggil Ravi dan pesan makanan sesukamu".

" _Chicken steak_ buatan Xiumin. Tidak mau yang lain".

"Hubungi saja dia. Biar Ravi yang menjemput _chicken steak_ mu".

 _Selalu saja begitu. Dari semuanya, Ravi-lah pihak polos tanpa dosa yang paling tersakiti._

"Sebenarnya kekasihku itu kau atau Ravi _, sih_ ?"

"Aku sibuk, Luhan. Mengertilah".

"Sibuk ? Sibuk bercinta di ruang kantor ?"

"Sibuk membuatmu mendesah. Aku mengaku".

"Dan kita akan mendesah lagi jika aku bisa pulang".

Sehun melepaskan butir uap berisi cairan frustasi dalam helaan napasnya. Menggeram pelan tentang seberapa menyebalkannya Luhan jika dia hanyalah wanita biasa yang tidak Sehun inginkan. Namun mengingat seberapa bodohnya laki-laki yang terkena kutukan bernama cinta, Sehun hanya mampu meluapkan rasa geramnya di puncak kepala Luhan sampai gadis kecil itu merajuk untuk rambutnya yang berantakan.

Cinta _kah_ ini ?

"Jangan bernegosiasi denganku seperti itu. Aku pembisnis yang handal, kau tau ?"

"Ayolah Sehuuun. Aku hanya ingin pulang". Kata Luhan mulai merengek seperti kebiasaannya. Menjujut kecil kemeja Sehun dipinggang. "Tubuku bau—ikh," kalimatnya berhenti untuk sebuah ekspresi jijik setelah mengendus seperti tikus pada tubuhnya sendiri. "Spermamu membuatku beraroma prostitusi. Pantas saja aku mendapatkan pertanyaan ' _habis bercintakah dengan Sehun ?_ ' diatap gedung".

"Tanda kepemilikanku memang seperti itu. Lihatkan hasilnya ? Jin kabur ke Australia setelah mencium tajamnya bau spermaku ditubuhmu".

Dasar lelaki!

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan lima belas menit, meletup-letupkan keinginan Luhan yang ingin pulang dan juga keinginan Sehun agar Luhan tetap tinggal, wanita mungil itu menang. Tentu saja dengan persyaratan bahwa besok dia harus menemani Sehun seharian tanpa boleh merengek dengan kata ' _aku ingin pulang'_ yang terus dilantunkannya sore tadi.

Dengung kecil dari hairdryer padam, rambutnya yang hitam panjang sudah lebih bagus daripada sekedar kata lembab. Aroma shampoo wewangian strawberry menguar sangat kekanakkan, halus menyesap kehidung sampai saraf penciuman tersenyum lega karenanya.

Luhan hanya membenahi tubuhnya dengan kemeja putih tipis transparan, sehelai bra merah mungil yang tergambar jelas dibaliknya;berpasangan dengan celana dalam merah bertali pinggir yang mungil. Tidak yakin jika pakaiannya bisa berfungsi dengan baik.

Setengah jam lalu Sehun baru saja selesai mengomel ditelinganya. Lelaki itu berkata bahwa dia pulang terlambat karena harus menemui anak dokter pribadinya yang baru pulang kuliah dari Inggris; yang kebetulan juga seorang dokter, sebagai sebuah sopan santun di depan hidangan makan malam. Awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai disaat Luhan bersin tanpa sengaja, seharusnya dia membohongi Sehun dan berkata bahwa ini hanya efek mencium merica, bukan mengatakan ' _aku baru selesai mandi. Kepalaku basah'_ lalu mendapat ceramah singkat dari lelakinya.

Sehun berkata bahwa Luhan harus segera mengeringkan rambut atau tubuhnya akan terserang gigil semalaman.

Itu sangat berlebihan walaupun dalam hatinya Luhan mengakui bahwa dia pernah terkena demam karena membiarkan rambutnya basah semalaman.

Dan untuk itu, Luhan yang setengah malas harus berpura-pura rajin mengidupkan hairdyer, membiarkan dengung mesin kecil panas itu memanggang rambutnya hingga aroma strawberry bercampur dengan bau nyaris hangus.

Luhan tidak sebodoh keledai untuk membiarkan tubuhnya menggigil karena mandi malam. Dia sudah mandi sore; setelah Ravi mengantarkannya pulang, bergegas menuruni tangga dan meminta satu porsi besar _chicken steak_ pada Xiumin. Koki berpipi gembul itu meringis saat Luhan hanya mengutil kulit luarnya saja dan membiarkan daging empuk bagian dalam telanjang tak tersentuh.

Xiumin meninggalnya setelah itu, menuju arah belakang yang membuat Luhan langsung bertanya, " _Mau kemana_ ?"

Sejenak Xiumin mengabaikan Luhan, lebih mementingkan sarung tangan terpasang benar ditangannya dan juga satu teko plastik air berhidung panjang siap siaga di genggamannya, sebelum berbalik untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. "Aku membeli beberapa bunga mawar tadi pagi. Kurasa ini hobi baruku".

"Menanam bunga ?"

"Merawatnya lebih tepat"

"Aku boleh ikut ?"  
"Habiskan dulu makananmu".

"Aku sudah kenyang".

"Luhaaan".

"Ayo kita ketamaaaan".

Begitu awal mula mengapa Luhan menyesal mengikuti Xiumin ke taman belakang. Tangan mungilnya yang jahil tidak bisa berhenti menggali tanah lembek di pot bunga,membuat Xiumin menjerit-jerit kecil atas baju soft blue Luhan yang tercemari noda coklat jelek.

Luhan seharusnya mendengarkan Xiumin untuk segera berhenti jika dia tidak mau diomeli Sehun seperti setengah jam yang lalu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ?

Dan sebagai hasilnya, Luhan mengantuk lebih awal malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Entah seberapa lelap tidurnya, atau seberpa indah mimpinya hingga Luhan nyaris melupakan seluruh malam dan terbangun di pukul 4. Langit bahkan masih gelap dan dia sedikit menyesal terjaga di suhu yang membuatnya semakin berkerut dibalik selimut.

Penglihatannya masih _kedau_ , serak ditenggorokan yang perih, dia melupakan segelas air sebelum tidur hingga bibirnya terasa kering. Lalu ketika tangannya merentang untuk menggeliat kecil, Luhan menoleh cepat pada lengan kokoh yang menyangga tidurnya.

Sejak kapan Sehun berada disana ?

Untuk itu seharusnya Luhan sadar lebih awal dan paham mengapa kemejanya setengah terbuka dan tidak ada lagi _bra_ merah yang terkait. Terkadang Luhan berpikir bahwa Sehun lebih banyak mempermainkan payudaranya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Perbuatanku". Suara parau menyadarkan Luhan bahwa dia benar-benar tidak sendiri."Aku yang melepasnya".

"Aku tau". Jawabnya sekilas, mengumpulkan selimut didada sebelum menyesap aroma dada bidang Sehun lebih dalam. Laki-laki itu menyambutnya, menaruh kepala Luhan dalam siku-sikunya yang nyaris kebas.

"Sambung tidurmu. Hari ini akan sangat melelahkan".

"Seperti kita akan menguras lautan saja".

"Bukan menguras lautan, tapi memadamkan api di neraka".

"Pergilah sendiri. Nanti kulitku hitam".

Sehun terkikik diatas matanya yang masih terpejam. "Tepati janjimu, nona Lu". Sambungnya menggusak pucuk kepala Luhan. "Hari ini kau milikku, total".

"Memangnya ada detik selama aku disini yang bukan milikmu?"

"Kita lanjutkan perdebatan ini nanti, di meja makan".

.

.

.

.

.

Permulaan hari yang mengagumkan. Di mulai dengan pertengkaran kecil tentang _bra merah_ lalu bersambung dengan topik kopi dan teh yang tidak punya hubungan sama sekali dengan masalah konyol mereka.

Luhan sudah bersiap dengan kemeja ungu dengan motif bunga lili putih disekitaran dada ketika dia menyadari bahwa Sehun memakai kemeja coklat muda dan juga dasi berwarna sedikit lebih tua. Dia berkata pada laki-laki itu untuk menunggunya sebentar, Sehun tidak dibolehkan bertanya sementara Luhan langsung hilang dari pandangannya. Sewaktu kembali dengan suara ketuk-ketuk kecil dari ujung highheel putih yang kemarin, Sehun tersenyum gemilang pada kemeja Luhan yang berganti warna.

"Warna ungu kelihatan jelek disamping coklat". Dia memberi alasan walau Sehun tidak memintanya. "Kebetulan aku punya kemeja coklat. Kelihatannya ini lebih baik". Dan dia meninggalkan Sehun untuk langsung menuju garasi mobil.

Hal menyenangkan selanjutnya adalah ketika Luhan bisa berjalan disamping Sehu lalu disepanjang perjalanan ada banyak sekali orang yang membungkuk pada mereka. Poin satu itu; untuk setiap kepala yang tertunduk, Luhan merasa kurang nyaman. Ketika dia ingin membalas penghormatan kepada mereka, Sehun menahan punggungnya agar tetap tegak.

Terkadang mengurangi tingkat kehormatan pada orang bawah adalah salah satu aturan bagi orang kaya, dan Luhan selalu bingung tentang bagaimana pikiran seperti itu pernah terpikirkan ?

.

"Maaf harus membuatmu menunggu lama". Sehun baru memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah tiga jam menghabiskan waktu meeting mendadak mengenai kerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan dari China yang membutuhkan sedikit renovasi pada gedung 30 lantai mereka, dan Luhan sedang termangu di mejanya saat Sehun masuk. "Sesuatu yang besar menanti".

Wanita itu mencibir lalu berdiri, melipat tangan di dada. "Seperti ini adalah kali pertama kau membuatku menunggu". Katanya terdengar begitu malas.

Sehun menghampirinya dengan senyum bersalah lalu melerai kerutan di wajah Luhan dengan sebuah ciuman manis pada bibirnya. "Satu cup ice cream greentea bagaimana ?" dia memberikan penawaran dan seseorang berlonjak senang.

"Sekarang ?"

"Tunggu sebentar setelah aku menghubungi Ravi".

Luhan mendengus,"Kelihatannya Ravi lebih sering dihubungi daripada aku". Rajuknya yang hanya dibalas Sehun dengan gusakan di kepala.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada lagi cup tambahan". Sebuah peringatan dari Sehun membuat Luhan memberenggut.

"Pelit sekali" komentarnya menusuk harga diri konglomerat laki-laki itu.

"Ini sudah cup yang ketiga, Luhan".

"Aku tau". Luhan meringkas cup terakhir dengan cepat, menyesap noda hijau muda disekitaran bibirnya sebelum bergegeas ke dia kembali, Sehun mendapati wajah dan bibir kekasihnya kembali sempurna seperti awal.

Sedikit tambahan bedak, lipstick dan sapuan batang pipi, Sehun menyukainya.

"Mau kemana lagi ?"

.

.

Mereka berhenti disini, disalah satu brand pakaian terbesar yang membuat Luhan berjengit melihat label harga yang tergantung pada setiap item. Ada banyak sekali pakaian menarik; untuk wanita dan juga untuk pria, lalu ketika Luhan diam-diam penasaran dengan merk pakaian yang sedang membelit tubuhnya, dia harus berkeringat dingin begitu sadar jika seluruh pakaian yang dia pakai selama ini berasal dari ruang mahal ini.

Pantas saja rasanya sangat nyaman.

Luhan tidak mengerti harus menyentuh barang yang mana; yang membuat dia tidak berdebar, karena sejak tadi ada seorang pelayan yang terus membuntutinya untuk menawarkan produk baru. Luhan tidak berniat membeli, seharusnya pelayan itu tau dan Luhan tidak perlu merasa serba salah.

Dimana Sehun ?

Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri disini ?

Dosakah Luhan jika ikut saja bersamanya ?

Apalagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain pura-pura berjalan ringan diatas kakinya yang berat. Sempat tidak menyadari bahwa bukan hanya pakaian, tapi sepatu dan juga tas berkualitas tinggi juga berjejer dengan rapi.

Sumpah mati Luhan bingung. Ketika dia tertarik untuk satu pasang sepatu ditingkat ketiga, seseorang menabrak punggungnya dari belakang hingga Luhan nyaris tersungkur. Dia bisa saja menangis jika Sehun berada disini; siap membelanya. Tapi apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat sendirian ?

Dia hanya bisa membiarkan wanita itu tersenyum mengejek kepadanya, mengatakan bahwa ' _pacarku orang kaya'_ yang membuat Luhan mual.

" _Semoga kalian cepat putus!_ ' Luhan mengumpat dalam hati dengan wajah polosnya dan dia bersungguh-sungguh itu.

Lalu saat dia menyingkir untuk mengalah, Luhan tau ini akan terjadi. Sehun datang bersama beberapa pelayan dibelakangnya untuk melemparkan deretan sepatu dihadapan Luhan dalam beberapa paperbag.

"Semua millikmu. Jangan bersedih untuk satu pasang jelek itu". Katanya langsung menarik tangan Luhan. Luhan sendiri tidak tau kenapa dia harus menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis bermakna ' _aku menang'_ pada wanita yang baru saja disumpahnya.

.

.

"Untuk apa gaun ini ?" Luhan mengamati dirinya sendiri dicermin dengan sehelai gaun merah darah menjuntai di lengannya. Sehun menunggu diluar dan dia ditinggalkan bersama beberapa orang pelayan wanita.

"Kami hanya menjalankan tugas" seorang wanita paruh baya masuk bersama segala keeleganannya. "Ini perintah tuan Sehun". Wanita itu menggerakan dagu dan Luhan memekik karena tubuhnya diregang untuk dibuat setengah telanjang. Lalu ketika sudah berada pada keadaan seperti itu dengan lengan memeluk dirinya sendiri, Luhan dikejutkan lagi oleh pekikan si wanita paruh baya.

Kenapa sekarang jadi dia yang memekik ?

"Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku nona" katanya tergesa merampas gaun merah ramping di lengan Luhan. "Tidak seharusnya aku memberikan gaun ketat ini pada wanita hamil. Tuan Sehun akan mencekikku karena membelit perutmu".

"A-apa ?"

Wanita paruh baya tidak memperdulikannya lagi, malah sibuk memerintah para pelayannya mencari gaun yang baru.

Luhan sendiri tercengang kemudian berpikir keras. Dia berdiri mengacai dirinya sendiri dan napasnya tersendat. Apakah dia terlihat sedikit berisi ? Perutnya juga tidak seramping dulu. Lalu apa maksud wanita paruh baya itu ?

Hamil ?

Bahasa alien, kah ?

Mustahil! 

_Kemustahilan yang masuk logika._

.

.

Walaupun Luhan sudah mendapatkan gaun pengganti berwarna biru safir, tapi perkataan wanita paruh baya itu berhasil mengganggunya sampai diperjalanan pulang. Jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan dan tidak suka dengan rasa seperti ini.

"Gaunnya bermasalah?"

"…."

"Luhan ?"

"Ha ?"

"Kau melamun ?"

"Ah.." dia menggeleng kecil, "tidak". Sangkalnya dan Sehun terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi.

"Mau cari gaun yang lain".

"Tidak. Tidak perlu".

"Lalu ?"

"Sebenarnya gaun itu untuk apa ?"

Sehun mengalihkan sejenak fokus dari stir mobil hanya demi melerai jemari mungil Luhan yang meremas gelisah. "Besok kita ke Cina".

"Apa?!"

"Kau harus menemaniku".

"T-tapi…"

"Kuharap mendampingiku bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk".

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja….."

"Haruskah aku memohon?" Mereka bertatapan sejenak di pemberhentian lampu merah, saat dimana lampu merah itu terasa sangat bermanfaat untuk sekarang. Lalu ketika Luhan menggigit bibirnya sebelum merunduk, Sehun tau wanita itu setuju. "Kau sudah memeriksa ponselmu ?"

"Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Periksa saja. Sesuatu yang kau inginkan menanti".

Mereka bergerak dari pemberhentian dan Luhan langsung meraih ponsel dari dalam tasnya; mengecek pemberitahuan yang entah sejak kapan tercantum di _notif._

"Aku tidak melukai Yifan karena kupikir dia masih saudaramu." Kata laki-laki tiba-tiba yang membuat Luhan tercekat. Ada hubungan notif di ponsel-nya dan Yifan ?

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sehun ?"

"Periksa saja sendiri".

Setengah ragu, Luhan menyentuh satu pesan di notifnya, berharap itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk atau lebih daripada itu, dan ketika pesan terbuka…

"Ya Tuhan!"

"Mau bertemu dengannya untuk yang terakhir kali ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TuBerCulosis

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan bacok gue pake cinta #eaaa setelah bertapa sekian lama dipegunungan Himalaya. Setelah ini gue gak tau bakalan update kapan lagi. Seminggu belakangan gue sibuk sama praktikum dan laporan pengambilan sampel air dan perhitungan segala macam tetek bengeknya. Aduuuhhh, kebayangkan bidadari yang biasanya mainin air susu mahadewi sekarang disuruh ngukur lebar parit yang SUBHANALLAH airnya kek air kopi starbucks. Mana bau comberan lagi T.T

Ini beneran sebenernya masih belum siap mau update, tapi daripada bikin para readersku ejakulasi dini gara-gara menunggu ini FF update, jadi gue update seadanya aja ya. Waks waks

Dah lah..

Pokoknya AI LOP YU semuanya:*


	11. Chapter 11

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah gedung kosong tua, dingin dan gelap. Sehun menyampirkan _jas_ nya di bahu Luhan ketika wanita itu berjengit menahan hawa dingin. Wajahnya masih sepucat kapur, tidak tau mengapa semua ini mengganggu peredaran darahnya walaupun sudah Sehun jelaskan berkali-kali jika Yifan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak melukai pria itu meskipun dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Kaki Luhan tidak seimbang, Sehun tau dan dia tidak bisa membiarkannya. Luhan harus diiringi dalam sebuah rengkuhan hangat yang selalu tersedia dari Sehun untuk Luhan.

"Kau terlihat tidak baik". Sehun menegur Luhan saat jemari lentik wanita itu mulai meremas kemeja dipinggangnya."Apa lebih baik kita pulang?" tawarnya sekali lagi dan dibalas Luhan dengan gelengan.

Luhan menghela napas untuk menyamankan paru-parunya sendiri."Ada yang perlu ku bicarakan dengan _perempuan itu_ ".Jawabnya singkat dan Sehun hanya mengendikan bahu sebagai sebuah tanggapan.

Luhan mungkin lemah, dengan tungkai kaki yang sering pegal karena highheel dan emosi labil yang bersarang di otaknya. Ataupun setelah ini Sehun harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mengembalikan Luhan pada posisi semula. Sekarang baru terpikir betapa bodohnya Sehun setelah dia memikirkan akibat buruk dari ajakannya membawa Luhan ke tempat ini.

"Bagaimana dengan Yifan ?" Luhan bertanya di sela langkah kecil mereka, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengusir suasana aneh karena gedung ini benar-benar gelap; hanya ada sinar bulan sebagai penuntun jalan dan itu menakutkan. "Apa dia baik-baik saja ?"

Terdengar Sehun mendengus sebelum menjawab, "Itu pertanyaan sama yang ke sepuluh dan aku akan memberikan jawaban yang sama untuk ke sepuluh kali juga bahwa, Yifan baik-baik saja. Dia sedang berada di rumah kalian dan ku pastikan akan tetap disana sampai aku menyuruh orang-orangku pergi".

"Kau menyekap _gege_ ku ?"

"Tidak. Hanya memastikan dia tetap berada dirumah sampai _perempuan itu_ berhasil disingkirkan".

Begitu perkataan Sehun yang berhasil mencegat napas Luhan untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengingat isi dari notif di ponselnya yang dikirimkan Sehun setengah jam lalu, Luhan merinding bukan main. Dia seolah ditarik lagi ke masa sakit dan terlukanya bertemu dengan Oh Sehun untuk yang pertama kali.

"Jangan menyentuh _gege_ ku".

"Aku tau".Jawab Sehun kemudian berhenti."Kumohon, jangan mengkhawatirkan orang itu" katanya bernada lumayan jengkel.

Luhan mengernyit beberapa saat sebelum menemukan mereka berdiri di depan sebuah pintu tua dengan coretan _pilox_ merangkai kata-kata kotor. Dalam otaknya Luhan berpikir jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan karena Sehun terlihat meraih sesuatu di dalam saku celananya kemudian menyelipkannya ke lubang pintu.

Sehun merasa lengannya di remas sedikit lebih bertenaga oleh Luhan ketika dia mulai memutar knop pintu. Lalu begitu pintu terbuka dan Luhan mendapatkan sedikit pemandangan tidak _senonoh_ ; semisal dua orang lelaki yang membetulkan celana mereka dengan tubuh berkeringat dan gadis telanjang bulat terikat di ranjang, Luhan refleks mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang lalu menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"Ya Tuhan!" Katanya panik dan Sehun menemukan Luhan terpejam erat.

Tanpa suara Sehun memerintah dua lelaki di dalam untuk segera keluar lalu mengatakan pada Luhan untuk membuka mata setelah ruangannya benar-benar kosong.

"Buka matamu".Sehun meminta sekali lagi tapi Luhan tetap menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa Luhan. Mereka sudah pergi".

Sehun harus mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan agar otot-otot matanya tidak terlalu tegang dan agar Luhan bisa kembali melihat dengan nyaman.

Dia menuntun wanitanya masuk ke dalam ruang beraroma menjijikkan dan menyadari bahwa Luhan sangat enggan untuk mengikutinya. Namun Sehun tetap memaksa agar Luhan tau jika dia telah melakukan tujuan awal mengapa Luhan mau berada disisinya. Sehun telah mendapatkan _wanita itu_ dan memberikan siksaan tidak begitu sakit, hanya saja sangat kotor.

Seseorang dengan rambut berantakan, tubuh telanjang bulat berlendir beserta kaki mengangkang karena setiap alat geraknya diikat oleh tali kasar bertumpu pada siku sisi ranjang. Dia tidak lebih baik daripada seekor anjing betina berpenyakitan.

Perempuan itu menoleh pada mereka dengan tatapan seekor rubah, lelehan eyeliner hitam pekat di ujung matanya membuat dia lebih buruk. "B-bagaimana bisa—kalian melakukan ini padaku ?". Kata-katanya sengal di beberapa bagian bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sehun tertawa licik sedangkan Luhan masih dengan bibir sepucat kapur. "Han Selvi. Bagaimana rasanya disetubuhi tanpa satu receh pun ?" Sehun mengeluarkan kata bermakna terlalu kasar hingga Selvi mengkerut benci di atas sprei kumal.

Perut Luhan tiba-tiba nyilu memikirkan semuanya namun Luhan rasa masih mampu untuk bertahan.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?"

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan gelisah di ranjangnya dan Sehun yang menumpang tidur malam ini merasa terganggu. Wanita itu lebih banyak diam setelah Sehun memberikannya waktu bicara berdua dengan Selvi dan sama sekali menutup bibir setiap kali Sehun bertanya apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sebagai hasilnya, Luhan akan merasa tidak tenang sendirian lalu mengusik Sehun dengan kegelisahannya.

Sehun nyaris tidur ketika sekali lagi Luhan memutar tubuh; membelakanginya, dan membuat kerusuhan kecil."Berhentilah memutarbalikkan tubuh dan beritahu aku apa yang mengganggumu". Kata Sehun yang membuat Luhan berputar arah kemudian.

Luhan membetulkan kerutan di dahinya namun kesal setiap kali dia gagal. "Sehun.." panggilnya pelan sampai lelaki itu membuka mata. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini ?"

"Tentang ?"

"Selvi".

Sehun meleguh sebelum menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam dada bidangnya dan kembali terpejam untuk rasa kantuk. tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Apalagi selain mendepaknya kembali ke Jerman ?" katanya lalu menarik lengan wanita itu melingkari pinggangnya. "Kau melarangku menyebar foto telanjang Selvi lalu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan".

Luhan dimakan ketermenungan beberapa saat, berpikir tentang isi pesan yang Sehun kirimkan pada notif pesannya. Semua penuh dengan foto-foto telanjang Selvi bersama pria-pria tua kaya; yang jelas sekali Sehun membayar pria-pria itu untuk mendapatkan hasil foto sesuai keinginannya.

Tapi Luhan tetaplah seorang wanita. Perasaan seorang wanita jauh lebih hebat dari pemikiran mereka.

Bagaimana jika Sehun menyebar foto tersebut ? Betapa malunya Selvi ?

Sebagai korban pertama dari masalah ini, seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan akibat yang siap menyergap Selvi hingga tingkat depresi.

Tapi tetap saja, _Luhan seorang wanita._

"Luhan.."

Sehun memanggilnya pelan dan itu cukup membuat Luhan terkejut. "Apa ?" balasnya kemudian.

"Tutup matamu dan tidur. Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi sekarang".

"Tap—"

"Ini Perintah. Dari Oh Sehun".

"Menyebalkan!" Kesal Luhan setelah itu sebelum meremas kaus belakang Sehun sebagai doa tidur yang membuatnya lebih nyaman.

Namun dari semua itu, masih ada satu hal menyangkut dalam otak Luhan mengenai pembicaraanya dengan Selvi. Dan mungkin dia akan menemukan jawabannya segera atau…

 _tidak akan pernah._

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi benar-benar terasa sibuk. Luhan yang merasa mual mendadak dan harus menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin sebelum Sehun terbangun. jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, bergemuruh hebat seolah mengingatkannya pada kata-kata ajaib dari petugas gaun kemarin hari.

Dia menggeleng, merasa itu sesuatu yang mustahil. kepercayaannya tentang mual pagi ini hanyalah akibat dari angin malam yang terlalu dingin malam kemarin.

Dan ketika Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi sambil mengusap lelehan air disudut bibirnya, dia terpaku melihat Sehun sudah berdiri disana dengan mata sembab.

Mungkin terlalu mengantuk.

"Kau sudah bangun ?" Kata laki-laki itu kurang menyadari Luhan diam kaku ditempat.

Luhan meremas jemari sembari berdoa segala macam rangkaian, yang jelas inti dari doanya agar Sehun tidak mencurigai apapun."Ya". Jawab Luhan singkat tanpa berani menatap Sehun jauh lebih dalam.

Juga Luhan berharap sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya itu untuk tidak terjadi secepat ini. Hanya tunggu sampai dia benar-benar siap dan yakin mampu manjaganya.

"Bersiaplah". Sehun meraih kepala Luhan sebelum membubuhkan satu kecupan ringan di kening wanita itu. "Pesawatnya _take off_ jam 10". Katanya tersenyum melewati Luhan untuk membasuh wajah.

Setelah Sehun meninggalkannya berlalu ke kamar mandi, saat itu pula Luhan diterpa penyakit panik mendadak. Berapa kali dia menepuk jidatnya lalu berlarian tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Mengambil koper, memilih baju, sepatu, kosmetik atau apapun yang dia perlukan selama berada di Cina sampai Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk kecil menyesap air diwajahnya lalu menghentikan Luhan di lengan saat wanita itu berlari mengambil tas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?"

"Oh Sehun bodoh!" Luhan menyalak di depannya dan Sehun sungguh tidak tau dosa apa yang telah dia lakukan sepagi ini. "Aku bahkan belum melipat celana dalam dan dengan mudahnya kau berkata pesawatnya _take off_ jam 10 ? dan jam berapa sekarang ?" Luhan meraih ponsel di meja riasnya kemudian memekik kecil lalu berkeliaran panik lagi. "Ini sudah pukul 7 dan aku masih dalam balutan piyama! Kau benar-benar akan membuatku menjadi manusia pertama yang terbang ke Cina dengan handuk mandi !".Omelnya belum berhenti.

Sehun harus sedikit liar jika ingin menangkap Luhan, memikul wanita pemberontak dibahunya dengan segala celoteh-celoteh berisi umpatan kata _bodoh_ berulang kali.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Turunkan aku!"

"Barangmu sudah disiapkan. Jadi berhentilah berkeliaran seperti _rusa gatal_ dan aku akan mengotorimu sebentar sebelum membersihkannya".

"Buang segala pemikiranmu tentang _seks_ ke dalam kloset dan biarkan aku mandi dengan tenang!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan mematut dirinya di cermin panjang, berputar beberapa kali dan membetulkan tali _long coat_ coklat _moca_ -nya di pinggang sekali lagi sebelum mendesah puas dengan kacamata hitam tersampir di ubun-ubun kepalanya.

Stoking hitam akan membuat betisnya langsing, Luhan suka dengan penampilan rapi seperti gadis Eropa. Rasanya dia menjadi salah satu karakter novel romantis yang mendapatkan cinta sejati di depan menara _eifeel_.

 _Konyol._

Ah, berbicara tentang gadis Eropa, mana mungkin melewatkan highheel setinggi 15 senti. Walaupun keluhan tentang kaki pegal telah mengiang-ngiang di otaknya, Luhan tetap keras kepala dengan berdiri di depan lemari high heel dan memilih satu diantara puluhan tumit cantik yang sesuai dengan warna dirinya hari ini. Coklat moca.

Tumit selancip tulang ikan hiu berwarna hitam sempurna dengan butiran mutiara coklat membentuk pita mungil diujungnya. Luhan puas dengan high heel itu menyampir di kakinya dan membuat dia lebih tinggi untuk percaya diri sebelum seseorang datang dan melempar sepatu flat begitu sembarangan.

"Ravi menyusul di pesawat selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang akan mencarikanmu sepatu flat di dalam pesawat". Katanya bebas membuat Luhan memberenggut."Jadi kumohon, pakai sepatu flat".

"Sepatu Flat akan membuatku terlihat sangat pendek disampingmu".Luhan bersedekap di dada selagi Sehun diam memperhatikannya dalam artian memohon."Asal kau tau, semakin tinggi tumit highheel, maka semakin tinggi pula kepercayaan diri seorang wanita". Kata Luhan penuh pembelaan walaupun akhirnya dia melepas juga tumit tinggi dari kakinya saat tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sehun menyerah.

"Pikirkan kakimu".

"Oke". Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara tanda menyerah. "Selamat. Kau berhasil menghancurkan khayalanku tentang style gadis Eropa hari ini".

Sehun berjongkok di hadapannya selagi Luhan mengomel tentang gadis Eropa dan betapa berharganya sepasang higheel untuk wanita. Memasangkan sepatu flat hitam menggemaskan seperti yang di pakai para putri dalam tari dansa pada kaki putih gemilang kekasihnya.

"Gadis Cina pengomel sepertimu lebih menarik bagiku".

"Ternyata lelaki _nyaris sempurna_ sepertimu sangat payah dalam hal menggombal".

Sehun hanya tersenyum hangat mendengarnya, berdiri lalu meraih pinggang Luhan agar dia lebih mudah mengecup bibir wanita itu dan mendapat sedikit rajukan karena Luhan berkata Sehun merusak lipstick _peach_ nya.

Lalu ketika Sehun mengekang pinggangnya dengan kedua lengan disertai wajah setengah menengadah ke atas, Luhan tau jika lelaki itu menginginkannya melakukan sesuatu.

"Dasi ku, tolong".

"Biasanya kau kan melakukannya sendiri". Ujar Luhan malas namun tetap meraih tali dasi hitam dengan jarak dekat, sedekat dia bisa merasakan napas laki-laki itu menggelitik wajahnya."Lelaki memang jadi lebih pemalas saat mendapatkan wanita disisinya".

"Lantas, untuk apa lelaki memilih wanita terbaiknya jika masih melakukan semuanya sendiri ?"

"Itu kan….."Luhan berhenti begitu otaknya tidak memproses , langit-langit kamar, jendela dan segalanya di ruangan itu dia jadikan objek untuk menghindar dari tatapan mengintimidasi Sehun. Namun ketika hanya jawaban kosong yang diberikan otaknya setelah dia menunggu beberapa menit, Luhan mendesah. Memainkan jemari diujung dasi Sehun sebelum melilitnya, "15 menit lagi jam 9. Ayo pergi". Luhan berkata galak sebelum menarik Sehun seperti kambing ternak melalui dasi laki-laki itu dan Sehun hanya boleh terkekeh geli untuk menikmati kelakuan menggemaskan makhluk mungil bernama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Xiumin memang yang terbaik. Si pipi gembul itu mengejar mobil mereka sampai keluar gerbang hanya demi memberikan kotak makanan berisi sandwich dengan daging segar, tomat dan beberapa daun hijau ditutup roti.

Luhan melewatkan sarapannya, itu sama sekali tidak bagus dan sangat Xiumin benci.

Dan diberkatilah Xiumin karena berkat si pipi gembul itu Luhan bisa menikmati sarapan ringan sebelum terbang yang bisa saja membuatnya mual. Namun kesalahan besar Xiumin adalah tidak membuat satu porsi lagi untuk Sehun agar Luhan dapat menikmati sarapan dengan khusyuk.

Lelaki itu terus saja minta disuapi seperti anak monyet dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berminat menjadi induknya. Apa ada induk monyet secantik dia ?

Mereka berbagi satu potong sandwich bersama, dengan Sehun yang menjilati saus di jemari Luhan setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan _on the way_ yang manis. Begitu Luhan selesai menghapus sisa-sisa liur Sehun di jarinya dengan sehelai tissue, dia lantas berbisik pelan ditelinga laki-laki itu."Sayang sekali _ya_ bukan Ravi yang nyetir".

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak. Hanya suka saja pamer kemesraan di depannya".

"Ravi pasti mengumpat dalam hati".

"Selalu".

.

.

.

.

.

Dengung kasar mesin pesawat menakuti duduk di dekat jendela karena Luhan berasalan pencernaannya sedikit terganggu. Padahal Sehun jelas tidak suka dengan lelaki pirang yang terus mengamati Luhan dari bangku penumpang di ujung sisi mereka.

"Hun.."

"Hm ?"

"Perutku mual.." adu Luhan lemas, meminta Sehun mendekat agar dia bisa meminjam pundak lelaki itu untuk bersandar; dan tentu saja Sehun memberikannya.

Tangan mereka bertautan, ada belaian dari ibu jari Sehun dipermukaan tangannya membuat Luhan jauh lebih tenang. Apalagi ketika jemari Sehun yang lain meraih kepalanya untuk di usap, Luhan tiba-tiba mengantuk.

"Masih masuk angin?" Tanya lelaki itu yang hanya mampu Luhan jawab dengan anggukan.

 _Separuh yakin_.

Rasanya ini bukan sekedar angin malam masuk ketubuh kemudian berputar-putar disana dan menggigil ataupun pusing refleks memegang perutnya, entah kenapa dia merasa begitu khawatir.

"Kau baw aobat ?"

Luhan menggangguk _lagi_."Tapi aku menaruhnya di koper". Sambungnya yang membuat Sehun mendesah. Lelaki itu ingin mengomel di telinga Luhan, memperingatkan sikap ceroboh dan bodohnya setiap saat, tapi apalagi yang terjadi jika Luhan sudah menenggelamkan diri di ceruk leher Sehun ?

Dia akan berubah menjadi seekor anjing basah.

"Bisa tolong ambilkan air mineral ?"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Apakah dia punya masalah dengan penerbangan ? Karena sudah hampir sepuluh botol air mineral yang Luhan habiskan dan sepuluh kali juga wanita itu harus permisi ke belakang. Luhan memang tidak merepotkan, berjalan ke toilet pesawat sendirian tanpa meminta Sehun mengiring tubuh lemasnya. Namun sebagai laki-laki yang tidak tau mengapa dia harus berkepentingan dengan semua ini, Sehun selalu mengikuti wanitanya dan menunggu Luhan di luar pintu toilet. Memastikan saja tidak ada pria berambut pirang mengintip kegiata pribadi kekasihnya.

Mereka sudah tiba di Cina setengah jam yang lalu dan sekarang, Sehun sedang merangkul Luhan di sisinya; memastikan Luhan tidak tumbang di lorong hotel. Dan dengan seluruh kebaikan hati, Sehun harus berjalan sambil menenteng koper pink lucu milik wanita itu.

Tiba-tiba Luhan menjadi tipe wanita yang merepotkan. Padahal Sehun mengatakan jika Ravi bisa membawakan koper mereka dipenerbangan selanjutnya dan dengan cantiknya Luhan menentang argumen Sehun lalu semuanya berakhir dengan kekalahan lelaki itu bersama satu koper pink lucu sialan ditangannya.

"Kau mau teh?" tawar Sehun pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas gelengan kepala. Si perempuan melemparkan tubuh ke ranjang dan tidak bergerak lagi setelahnya. "Kau tidak mabuk,kan ?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi, menyusul Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang lalu melepas sepatu flat yang masih tersampir di kaki mengagumkan kekasih cantiknya.

Luhan meringkuk setelah itu, "Entahlah ini mabuk atau bukan. Yang jelas aku butuh tidur". Katanya pelan dan benar-benar melakukannya. Tidur siang.

Kenapa jadi begini ? Padahal Sehun sudah menyiapkan makan siang special untuk Luhan dan berencana membawa wanita itu mengunjungi berbagai tempat istimewa di Cina sebelum jadwal meeting dan berbagai pertemuan siap memakan waktunya hidup-hidup besok.

Tapi apalagi yang bisa Sehun lakukan jika Luhan sudah memillih tidur ?

Menyelimuti tubuh wanitanya, bergumam "Jangan tidur terlalu lama. Aku menunggumu untuk makan siang". Dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di kening Luhan walau wanita itu sama sekali mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Kandung kemih penuh urin yang membangunkan Luhan dari tidurnya. Padahal mungkin saja dia bisa menghabiskan sisa sore dengan menggulung rasa kantuk dibalik selimut.

Seperti pada umumnya, tenggorokan Luhan kering setelah menghabiskan dua jam menelungkup di kasur tanpa mimpi. Itu artinya dia benar-benar membuat tidurnya berkualitas.

Luhan tidak lagi memiliki banyak waktu demi menemukan sepasang sandal _slipper_ ketika dia diburu kandung kemihnya sendiri, jadi sekarang dia berjalan dengan kecepatan sedikit melebihi rata-rata di atas kaki telanjang sambil menikmati dingin lantai kamar hotel di lantai 20. Matanya berpenjar ke seluruh _pantry_ pribadi sebelum tersenyum lega menemukan _minibar_ mungil tersempil di sisi ujungnya.

Aroma ilusi _wine_ manis menguar saat Luhan membuka pintu minibar. Botol-botol hitam pekat dengan tulisan rangkai rumit berjejer memenuhi hampir sebagian volume ruang dingin itu. Luhan harus mendesah karena matanya hanya menemukan dua botol air mineral.

Sehun sungguh berniat mabuk dalam cara mewah dengan botol-botol anggurnya.

Berbicara tentang laki-laki itu, dimana dia sekarang ?

Entahlah. Luhan tidak tau.

Biasanya Luhan hanya akan menjawab seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini, dia juga bingung kenapa harus berkeliling kamar untuk menemukan Sehun sedang tidur bersandar di sofa dengan segala bentuk memuaskan fisiknya yang terkadang membuat Sehun terlihat sombong.

Luhan mendekat, terpesona dengan cara tidur Sehun yang serius dan maskulin. Bagaimana lengan kemejanya di lipat sampai ke siku, krah baju yang dibiarkan terbuka dua kancing, ataupun rambut hitam lebat berantakan di kesempurnaan dahinya. Luhan rasa, imannya mulai goyah.

Berhati-hati penuh, dia berlabuh di pangkuan lelaki itu. "Sehun.." panggilnya rendah sambil bermain di surai hitam legam lelakinya. Terus begitu sampai si pemilik tidur serius bangun dan memberinya tatapan sendu dengan cara yang luar biasa mendebarkan.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memangku wajah di telapak tangannya dengan senyum paling sederhana. Tungkainya bersila santai di kursi sambil menikmati Luhan yang menjadi lebih cerewet.

Dengan rambutnya yang di cepol sembarangan, Luhan terlihat sangat mengagumkan dalam hal berceloteh. Sehun menikmatinya. Bagaimana Luhan berkomentar banyak tentang dia yang menunda makan siang hanya untuk menunggu Luhan bangun. Seharusnya Sehun tidak melalukan itu. Makan saja kapanpun dan sepuasanya agar Luhan tidak merasa bersalah setengah mati seperti ini.

Tapi laki-laki memang keparat. Terutama Sehun.

Rasanya dia ingin mengemas senyum tipis laki-laki itu ke dalam piring bulat, menjadikannya garnis untuk menemani bebek panggang kesepian di atasnya lalu mengunyah semuanya dan menggilingnya di dalam usus dua belas jari.

Sehun sedang jahil. Luhan tau ketika kekasihnya terus memperhatikan dia yang menyiapkan makan siang dari trolley ke meja. Petugas room service bisa saja melakukannya tapi Luhan, dia berpikir bahwa setidaknya dia harus melakukan semua ini untuk membayar rasa lapar Sehun yang menunggu seorang wanita tidur terbangun secara alami.

"Apa itu ?" Sehun melirik piring di meja tepat setelah Luhan menuang segelas air.

Wanita itu menyeka luruhan rambut di dahinya sebelum menarik kursi di sisi Sehun. " _Beijing Kaoya_. Bebek peking khas Beijing". Jawabnya sebelum memberikan Sehun sumpit dan laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri menyentuh jemari kekasihnya dengan sengaja."Ini makanan paling lezat di Beijing".

Dahi Sehun mengkerut, "Makanan bebek menungging maksudmu ?" katanya yang membuat Luhan melotot.

Kekasihnya memegang pisau kecil tajam dengan cara sangat baik."Jangan menghina makanan ini jika kau masih mau memiliki _'kelelakian'_ ".

"Maaf, kalau begitu". Sehun mengangkat tangan dengan sumpit masih menyempil di jarinya."Tolong maklumi aku yang tidak pernah menyaksikan seekor bebek perawan menungging di hadapanku dengan warna coklat eksotis dan juga pose begitu erotis". Dia menurunkan tangan dan bergendik tidak acuh saat Luhan mengacungkan pisau ke arahnya."Andai saja kau punya keahlian yang sama erotisnya dengan bebek ini". Luhan benar-benar siap membunuh.

Wanitanya menghela napas lelah sebelum berkata, "Sekali lagi kau mengungkit tentang seekor bebek perawan menungging erotis, aku benar-benar tidak punya kebaikan hati lagi untuk mengkhawatirkan perutmu." Dia mengamcam yang hanya direspon Sehun dengan kekehan.

"Aku tidak berniat menghina, tapi coba jelaskan padaku bagaimana cara menikmati pantat erotis—"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Oke."

Luhan tidak tau kenapa dia bisa terperangkap bersama lelaki berpikiran kotor itu disini. Duduk berdampingan, makan di meja yang sama, tidur bersebelahan dan jatuh cinta dengan sebegitu gilanya. Hanya saja Luhan suka setiap kali dalam sekilas dia mendapati Sehun memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan wajah yang bahagia.

Ketika satu irisan daging bebek panggang beraroma manis tersampir di piringnya, Sehun masih memperhatikan Luhan. Menilai seberapa cekatan wanita itu mengurus makan siang."Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang diluar".Katanya lancar dan senang mendapat perhatian sebentar dari Luhan. "Aku sudah membooking sebuah restaurant selama dua jam dan kau menghabiskannya dengan tertidur pulas. Tanpa dosa sedikit pun". Dia berharap Luhan menghasilkan efek ' _ah, sayang sekali aku harus melewatkannya'_.

Jelas saja wanita itu tersentak, menyesal tentang waktu yang dia buang percuma hanya untuk berguling-guling di tempat tidur. Tapi bukan Luhan namanya jika dia tidak mampu menangkal rasa menyesalnya dengan baik."Mana aku tau". Jawabnya ketus seolah dia tidak menginginkan hal tersebut sama sekali. "Salahmu sendiri yang tidak memberitahuku".

Sehun melepaskan sumpit dari tangannya. "Jadi semua ini salahku ?" dia bertanya di nada normal pada Luhan yang sedang mengunyah.

Walaupun tidak jelas, seharusnya Sehun tau jika kunyahan Luhan terlihat sangat kasar. Dia tidak memerlukan wajah datar Sehun untuk membuatnya lebih menyesal lagi.

Laki-laki itu tidak berkata apapun selain satu pukulan di meja makan yang membuat sumpitnya jatuh. lebih dari itu, Luhan rasa dia mulai gemetar. Dari lirikan matanya, dia menyadari dengan sangat jelas bahwa Sehun kecewa padanya. Seharusnya Luhan lebih menghargai usaha Sehun karena Sehun tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Taukah Luhan seberapa malunya Sehun ketika dia menanggapi lelaki itu dengan nada tidak tertarik sama sekali ?

Walaupun Luhan berbohong, tapi Sehun adalah lelaki yang sangat sensitive pada beberapa kesempatan. Bukankah Luhan sudah tau itu ?

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari wanita sepertimu".

Seketika bebek pekingnya terasa hambar. Sehun meninggalkannya sendiri di meja makan, berlalu menuju balkon kamar dan mencoba bernapas sendirian disana tanpa Luhan. menjadikan wanita itu tikus basah di atas tumpukan keju.

.

Angin siang, terik matahari dan debu kotor di kota Beijing, Sehun menyesap semuanya pelan-pelan hingga paru-parunya penuh. Ada banyak sekali masalah di dunia ini, dan Luhan, adalah salah satu yang terberat.

Mengalah padanya lebih tepat.

Ini mungkin kekanakkan, tapi salahkah Sehun jika dia ingin melihat Luhan menghargai usahanya untuk membooking satu restaurant secara langsung tanpa bantuan Ravi sedikitpun ?

Sehun hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia juga bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk Luhan. Bukan hanya bergantung pada kemampuan Ravi.

Tidak perlu meloncat-loncat kegirangan, Sehun rasa dia sudah cukup jika Luhan meresponnya dengan mata berbinar. ataupun ketika Luhan melewatkan makan siang special mereka dengan tertidur egois di ranjang mereka, sudah seharusnya wanita itu menggumamkan maaf sebagai tanda menyesal, bukannya balik menyalahkan Sehun sendirian begini.

Lelaki tidak terlahir untuk selalu mengalah. Walaupun pada beberapa keadaan Sehun sangat suka mengalah demi Luhan, tapi tidak akan terus begitu sepanjang waktu.

Hanya hargai saja. Apa susahnya, sih ?

Mungkin Sehun harus meluangkan waktunya sejenak untuk bernapas tanpa Luhan. membiarkan wanita itu memikirkan apakah dia butuh Sehun atau tidak. menunggu Luhan dengan kepala batunya menyerah untuk menghubungi Sehun terlebih dahulu.

Ya, begitu lebih baik.

Mungkin _sky-garden_ di puncak hotel ini bisa memberikan Sehun secangkir kopi kental hingga tengah malam.

Dia pikir itu yang terbaik sebelum suara denting kaca pecah menghambur di belakangnya.

"Luhan.."

Langkah kaki Sehun berekasi lebih cepat daripada otak begitu menemukan Luhan tersungkur di lantai, berada diantara celah-celah kaca yang mungkin bisa menggoreskan kulitnya pedih.

Rintihan Luhan adalah hal yang paling Sehun kutuk. Karena bagaimanapun dia ingin mengenyahkan wanita itu dalam pikirannya, rintihan Luhan akan membuat semua usahanya dikalikan dengan nol.

.

.

Entah bagaimana ini terjadi. Sehun terlalu panik. Dia menghubungi dokter kim dan memintanya untuk segera datang memeriksa Luhan, tapi dokter kim berkata itu mustahil menyebrangi lautan Cina-Korea dalam waktu sepuluh menit.

Beberapa saat, Sehun merasa dia sangat bodoh.

Lalu perkataan dokter Kim menyelamatkan Sehun (kiranya), bahwa anaknya –yang ditemui Sehun pada makan malam beberapa hari lalu—sedang berada di Cina. Dari itu, Sehun langsung menghubungi si dokter muda dan merasa sedikit menyesal sekarang.

Bukan karena cara kerjanya yang tidak bagus, dia sangat baik sekali dalam segala tindakan; seperti ayahnya. Hanya saja…

Tidakkah dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang dokter muda yang mengagumkan ?Ini berbahaya.

"Kondisinya baik-baik saja. Hanya kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan". Dokter muda itu berkata dengan suara berat yang sexy, menyimpan thermometer setelah memberitau Sehun suhu tubuh Luhan. Normal.

"Baguslah" Sehun beralih duduk di sisi Luhan, menghalau dokter muda itu menjauh dari tubuh kekasihnya yang terbaring di kasur.

Dokter muda mengendikkan bahu, mungkin sudah mendengar banyak tentang pemuda kaya angkuh itu dari ayahnya. "Dia perlu istirahat yang cukup dan juga….." sepertinya dokter muda melupakan Sesuatu di dalam tas medis kotak hitamnya, dan Sehun benci kenapa dia harus penasaran.

"Apa ?" Sehun menyela. Berdiri dengan cara menakuti dokter muda dan dia kesal saat si dokter muda tidak berjengit sedikitpun. "Jangan membuatku cemas, Kim Chanyeol!"

"Sepertinya saya menghabiskan sebotol vitamin, dan wanita ini sangat membutuhkannya".

Setiap dokter harus terbiasa dengan segala umpatan,begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Sehun murka di depannya dan dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Banyak pasien yang lebih parah dari Sehun ketika dia menghabiskan masa magang dokternya menjadi seonggok kain perca di rumah sakit.

"Saya mungkin bisa mendapatkan vitaminnya di apotek seberang hotel. Tapi saya pastikan anda membutuhkan saya untuk melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut disini pada nona ini".

"Sial!" Sehun setengah mengerang saat berlari mengambil jas dan dompetnya disandaran kursi sebelum menunjuk Chanyeol tepat di mata. "Jangan pernah berani menyentuhnya lebih dari batas pemeriksaan. Atau kupastikan, tubuhmu melepuh di neraka!".

Begitu ancaman Sehun yang Chanyeol tanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman, sengaja membuat laki-laki itu pergi dengan dentuman pintu marah dibelakangnya.

Dan saat Sehun benar-benar hilang, "Anda bisa bangun sekarang" katanya sedikit mengejutkan."Saya seorang dokter, jadi berpura-pura pingsan seperti itu tidak akan berguna".Chanyeol mengemaskan peralatan medisnya sembari menunggu Luhan yang jelas sekali malu membuka mata.

Dia duduk di kepala ranjang dengan waspada ketika Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah senyuman. "Apa di kedokteran juga diajarkan mendiagnosis kebohongan ?"

"Seperti dokter diajarkan untuk memprediksi umur penderita kanker. Anda bisa memperkirakannya, tetapi semua tetaplah tergantung pada Tuhan. Hanya kebetulan saja saya benar menebak jika anda sedang memejamkan mata, bukan tidur".

"Wah, tampaknya kau seorang dokter yang religius".

"Tidak juga. Saya tidak religius jika berhubungan dengan wanita".Refleks Luhan menarik selimut menutupi dadanya. Semua itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senyum yang mendamaikan Jepang dan Amerika. "Tenang saja. Saya tidak suka mendapatkan lebam di wajah dari kepalan tangan pria dingin temperamental itu".

"Sehun, kah ?"Chanyeol menaikkan alis dan itu membuat Luhan terkikik gembira. "Aku senang ketika ada orang lain yang berani mengejek Sehun". Dia tertawa dengan segala seorang dokter muda tampan ini cocok dibuat sekutu.

Dia memiliki dahi berpoin 100. Pikir Luhan dalam hati begitu Chanyeol meletakkan satu kursi di sisi kasur dan duduk khas elegan seorang dokter disana.

"Boleh aku menyentuh dahimu?"

Permintaan bodoh yang membuat Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia meminta hal konyol teresebut sedangkan mereka bahkan belum berkenalan secara resmi. Lalu ketika Chanyeol terdiam dan juga urat diwajah tampannya menarik satu sama lain; terkejut, Luhan pikir dia akan mati ditelan rasa malu.

Tawa renyah Chanyeol di detik berikutnya cukup mencairkan Luhan yang beku ditempat. Tapi tololnya, Luhan masih menginginkan dahi Chanyeol untuk disentuh.

Chanyeol berdahak. "Jika boleh saya meminta dua syarat, anda bisa melakukannya".Tawarnya baik hati pada Luhan.

Luhan begitu antuisias dan Chanyeol paham sekarang kenapa Sehun akan melemparnya ke neraka jahanam jika menyentuh wanita ini. "Katakan, apa syaratnya".

"Bukankah seharusnya ada masa pengenalan diri satu sama lain antara dokter dan pasien ?"

Luhan menganga bergumam, "ahhh" diikuti kepalanya mengangguk kecil."Aku lupa".Dia menggosok tangan ke selimut sebelum menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol. "Aku Luhan".

Dokter muda menyambut. "Saya Chanyeol, Kim Chanyeol".

"Oke. Kita sudah berkenalan. Kalau begitu bisakah jangan bicara terlalu formal padaku ?" Luhan cemberut. "Itu terdengar seperti kau berbicara pada nenek-nenek tua".Rajuknya dengan bibir menggembung.

"Baiklah. Kau yang memintanya".

"Terdengar lebih nyaman sekarang".Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk kesenangan Luhan. "Lalu, syarat yang kedua ?"

Chanyeol melipat tangannya, mendekatkan diri sejengkal lebih dekat pada Luhan."Kau bisa menyentuh dahiku terlebih dahulu, dan setelah itu aku akan mengatakan syarat yang kedua".

Luhan bersorak karenanya walaupun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar wanita itu bergumam ' _persyaratan apa yang dilakukan setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkan?'_

Cuma tiga kali usapan dan Luhan merasa cukup. Dia puas, entah untuk apa. Lalu ketika Chanyeol merebahkan diri di sandaran kursi, Luhan berdebar menunggu apa yang diharapkan laki-laki itu.

Luhan berkeringat. "Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan ?" tanyanya ragu beserta harapan penuh Chanyeol akan berbaik hati.

Tapi wajah si dokter muda yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius menakuti Luhan. dan benar saja, itu menakutkan ketika Chanyeol bertanya, "Apa kau dan Sehun sudah menikah diam-diam?"

"Apa ?..."

"Atau kalian akan segera menikah ?"

Sesuatu yang merah menyembur di pipi Luhan dan dia benci menjadi gadis kemarin sore yang bersemu seperti ini. Memangnya ada urusan apa Chanyeol dengan pernikahan antara Luhan dan Sehun? Mereka bedua saja belum pernah membicarakannya.

"A-aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi aku tidak…"

"Kusarankan segeralah menikah".

"Memangnya apa urusanmu ?"

"Bagaimana bisa kalian berdua tidak menyadarinya ?"

"Jangan berbelit-belit, kumohon. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang serius pada tubuhku ?"

"Tergantung dirimu sendiri menganggapnya sesuatu yang serius atau bukan".

Luhan merengek, jenis serangan panik yang menggemaskan."Katakan padaku sebelum Sehun kembali".Desaknya yang membuat Chanyeol menggeleng pasrah.

"Sudah ku duga. Sehun belum tau masalah ini".

"Masalah apanya, _sih_ ?"

"Aku hanya bisa memberimu saran sebagai seorang dokter".

"Chanyeol, kumohon. Pasienmu bisa mati jika kau bertele-tele seperti ini".

"Perjalanan menggunakan pesawat dalam waktu lama tidak baik untukmu, jangan mengkonsumsi alkohol dan juga, jangan melakukan seks terlalu sering dan keras. Usianya masih sangat muda. itu cukup beresiko".

"A-apa ? S-seks terlalu sering dan keras ? Usianya masih sangat muda ? Usia siapa ?"

"Kandunganmu?"

"A…Apa ?"

"Kuharap kau memberitahu Sehun sesegera mungkin".

 _Itu mustahil._

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang seharusnya merasa bersalah. Sehun yang duduk di sisi ranjang ataukah Luhan yang memunggunginya, berpura-pura tidur dalam kesunyian walaupun dia masih sadar secara utuh.

Sehun berpikir dia bertindak terlalu jauh, terlalu kekanakkan. Menginginkan Luhan menghargainya meskipun dia tau sekali jika Luhan memiliki sifat yang susah ditebak. Wanita itu melakukan apapun yang ada di otaknya tanpa berpikir lebih dulu apa itu menyakiti Sehun atau tidak. Karena selama ini, Sehun selalu menarima itu.

Dan Luhan. Sempat terpikir olehnya meminta maaf pada Sehun sesaat setelah Sehun meninggalkannya menuju balkon kamar. Dia teringat lelaki itu belum menyelesaikan 80% dari makan siangnya. jadi Luhan mengiriskan daging bebek panggang yang menjadi bahan hinaan erotis Sehun, menyusunnya rapi ke piring lalu berniat menghampiri Sehun di balkon kamar, memaksa laki-laki itu memaafkannya. Kalaupun tidak, Luhan harus berhasil memaksa Sehun menghabiskan makan siangnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi adalah sesuatu melilit perutnya, berlikuk-likuk seperti puntalan perut ayam secara tiba-tiba dan Luhan tidak punya keseimbangan diri lagi untuk berdiri. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai sebelum mendengar Sehun bergegas menghampirinya lalu…. semua gelap.

Sampai Luhan mendengar suara berat seseorang berbicara dengan Sehun, dia menahan matanya terpejam. Setiap nada khawatir Sehun, egoismenya yang cemas ataupun keposesifan naluri lelakinya membuat Luhan bergetar.

Dia menyukai segala cara Sehun menjadi gelisah bukan main karenanya.

Tapi ketika dokter muda itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengandung, Luhan kehilangan separuh jiwa. Tubuhnya melekat di bumi namun tidak dengan roh-nya yang melayang-layang di udara kosong.

Sebagai seorang wanita, Luhan tentu bahagia. Menjadi seorang ibu dari bayi-bayi mungil, mengurus popok hingga memberikan asi ekslusif adalah suatu impian tersendiri. Namun mengingat bahwa dia belum menikah, Luhan di landa gusar bukan main.

Bagaimana jika Sehun tidak mau menikahinya ?

Mereka memang menjalin hubungan baru-baru ini, tapi bukan berari Sehun mau bertanggungjawab untuk semua itu.

Sehun penikmat seks. Apalagi yang diharapkannya dari wanita selain seks yang hebat ?Dan Luhan yang sempat berfikir bahwa dia menikmati setiap seks-nya bersama Sehun, mulai berpikir ulang.

Chanyeol mengingatkan bahwa seks hebat di usia muda kehamilan berpotensi buruk. Salah satu yang terburuk adalah keguguran.

Lalu bagaimana ini ? Bagaimana jika Sehun menginginkan seks di malam hari ? Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan sedangkan dia tau jika Sehun selalu dominan dan keras dalam setiap permainan ?

Semuanya membuat Luhan tidak bisa tidur.

"Luhan.."

Tiba-tiba..lelaki itu memanggil namanya. Luhan suka. Walaupun dia tidak memberikan respon sama sekali.

"Seharusnya aku tau jika perjalanan dari korea ke Cina cukup melelahkan untukmu".Ranjang dibelakangnya bergerak dan Luhan rasa, dia tidak bisa menolak Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya. "Maaf".

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin mengatakan hal yang sama, namun dia pikir suaranya benar-benar tidak bagus sekarang. Bila bicara, semuanya akan berubah menjadi isakan.

Jadi dia tidak merespon apapun lalu diam-diam berdoa agar Tuhan tidak salah menyampaikan maksudnya kepada Sehun seperti tadi siang. Jangan sampai Sehun meninggalkannya lagi menuju balkon kamar.

Lalu ketika Luhan merasakan jemari Sehun mulai membuat pola gelisah di perutnya, dia tersentak nyaris mati.

 _Jangan sampai Sehun mencurigai apapun!_

Alarm otaknya berdering keras dan Luhan tidak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan selain menyingkirkan tangan Sehun kemudian memasukkan diri dalam bidang dada Sehun hingga laki-laki itu tidak melihatnya; tidak merasakan apapun di perutnya.

Mungkin belum besar, namun sudah tidak ramping lagi.

Luhan takut, sungguh. Entah bagaimana bentuk masa depannya kelak, Luhan pesimis itu akan menjadi sesuatu yang suram. Walaupun dia sekarang berada di dekapan Sehun dengan laki-laki itu yang mengusap pucuk kepalanya manja, Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa _aku mengandung anak kita._ Dia tidak punya keberanian yang cukup.

Lalu bagaimana dia akan menyembunyikan perubahan volume perutnya dari hari ke hari ?

.

.

.

.

Sebelum tidur, Luhan sudah merangkai rencana untuk bangun lebih awal dari biasa. Setidaknya dia harus mencari beberapa pakaian longgar ataupun sweater rajut yang akan sangat membantu sekali dalam meleburkan bentuk tubuh.

Tapi ketika membuka matanya di suatu cahaya yang silau, Luhan merutuk dalam hati begitu menemukan Sehun sudah berdiri menghadap cermin tinggi dengan usaha menyimpul dasi di lehernya.

"Aku mungkin pulang sore". Laki-laki itu berkata setelah mendengar Luhan menguap."Maaf, meninggalkanmu lagi".Dia meminta maaf terbelih dulu bahkan sebelum Luhan kesal.

Si putri _bangun tidur_ menjari rambutnya, "Ya, tidak masalah". Menguap bosan sekali lagi."Mungkin satu saat nanti kau perlu ditinggalkan juga agar bisa memahami bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan".

Hanya kekehan kecil yang Sehun jadikan tanggapan, dia menunggu Luhan mendengus kesal atas itu. "Jadi kau marah ?" godanya membuat mata Luhan berputar jengah.

"Kumohon, Oh Sehun. Wajahmu tidak cocok berekspresi sok ramah begitu".

"Oh, aku lupa. Ternyata aku mengencani wanita yang tidak memiliki kemapuan menghargai".

"Sesungguhnya aku lebih tau cara menghargai daripada makhluk bodoh sepertimu. Hanya saja….."

"Apa ?"

Luhan beranjak dari kasurnya, menuntuti Sehun lalu mengambil alih lilitan dasi dari jemari lelakinya sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak perlu tau bagaimana cara aku melakukannya".

Sehun tersenyum sederhana,"Kau bebas melakukannya". Katanya kemudian membagi kecupan manis di rahang wanitanya yang membuat Luhan merona."Untuk kebaikan hatimu di pagi ini, maka kuberikan radius 200 meter dari area hotel untuk berkeliling".

"Maksudmu?"

"Ada coffee shop, restaurant Cina dan juga beberapa butik di sekitaran loby. Kuharap itu cukup menghiburmu selama aku kerja".

"Tapi—"

.

.

.

" _Kartu kreditku ada di meja nakas. Pakai saja sepuasnya"_

Begitu kata Sehun sembari menunjuk kartu tipis di meja nakas,membingungkan Luhan saat dengan tiba-tibanya Sehun memberikan waktu dan kebaikan dalam satu tempat.

Itu sedikit melegakan. Setidaknya sekarang Luhan bisa menikmati secangkir greentea latte di kursi 12 coffee shop coklat muda. Menyenangkan bisa menghirup udara normal. Selama ini Sehun telah menciptakan udara tersendiri untuk Luhan dengan setiap butirnya mengandung aroma pekat lelaki itu hingga Luhan rasa dia bisa mabuk seketika.

Asing memang. Bukan hanya karena Sehun yang melepaskannya, namun juga Luhan asing terhadap bahasa cina yang sudah lama sekali dia tinggalkan. Luhan mengerti, dia menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Cina walaupun ada beberapa kosakata yang dia lupakan, namun Luhan rasa dia masih cukup baik untuk itu.

Greentea latte-nya mulai menipis dan matahari mulai merendah. Sudah berapa jam Luhan disini ? Dia menghitung jumlah cangkir minumannya. Ada tiga, dan Luhan memberikan selang satu jam disetiap gelas.

Ponselnya bergetar saat Luhan menyesap empat sendok terakhir minuman hijau, ada pesan dari Sehun yang bekata bahwa laki-laki itu akan pulang 30 menit lagi. Itu berarti, Luhan harus segera pulang walaupun benang kusut diotaknya masih bersimpul rumit. Luhan masih mencari cara melerainya satu persatu.

Keletuk tumit highheelnya tidak sekeras tadi, menandakan bahwa Luhan sudah menahan pegal di pergelangan kaki.

Jemarinya yang sehalus bulu merpati dimasukkan ke dalam saku blazer sedangkan otot kakinya mulai menegang demi mengatur langkahnya sendiri. Luhan rasa dia harus sesegera mungkin kembali ke hotel karena tidak ada Sehun ataupun Ravi disini; tidak ada yang akan menggendongnya.

Jadi Luhan mempercepat langkah, menunduk sebelum di belokan ujung ruko, dia menabrak seseorang.

Seeorang wanita kumuh berantakan dengan lebam di separuh wajah cantiknya. Begitu tergesa, seolah dia sudah kehilangan napasnya.

Luhan tersentak. Jauh dari rasa iba, dia terkejut bukan main begitu wanita kumuh berlari menabrak bahunya untuk kabur.

 _Wajah itu ….._

"Selvi…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NO COMENT**

 **cuma mau nanya, ada yang inget sudah berapa kali Luhan dan Sehun melakukan seks tanpa paksaan ? Soalnya ini berhubungan sama chapter depan dan gue gak ngeh mau baca fanfc gue sendiri dari awal :D jadi, bagi readers yang memiliki waktu luang, bisa tolong itungin seks mereka yang saling menikmati gitu gak ? (pemerkosa*n dan seks paksaan gak termasuk ya).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ALWAYS, AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	12. Chapter 12

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan tidak perlu menyimpulkan apapun. Termasuk mengapa dia bisa bangun di ranjang kamar hotel dengan keadaan kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang dan tenggorokannya kering. Padahal seingatnya terakhir kali, dia sedang menikmati secangkir greentea latte di coffee shop seberang hotel, mendapat pesan dari Sehun, segera pulang lalu bertabrakan dengan seseorang yang—

 _Mungkinkah itu Selvi ?_

Kenapa wanita itu bisa terdampar di Cina ? bukankah seharusnya dia sedang mengemis di Jerman ?

Dari ingatannya, Luhan mendapati sesuatu. Ketika wanita yang menabraknya mencoba melarikan diri, di atas tumit high heel-nya yang mulai pegal, Luhan mengejar wanita itu. Wanita dengan blazer tua berantakan. Mengolah langkahnya sebegitu lihai saat Luhan mengejarnya tanpa alasan, berikut orang-orang menyeramkan di belakang mereka melakukan hal yang sama.

Siapa wanita itu ?

Kenapa orang-orang mengejarnya dan kenapa dia begitu ketakutan ?

Lalu pertanyaan paling besar adalah, mengapa Luhan mengejarnya ? dan memperoleh hasil jatuh kelelahan kemudian, pingsan – _mungkin_ ?

Luhan menarik tubuhnya bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil sesekali memijit pelipis. Berdenyut setiap kali dia menyentuhnya.

"Berjanjilah ini yang terakhir kali". Suara dingin maskulin menyergap Luhan, seseorang berajalan dari arah pantry dengan segelas air juga botol vitamin ditangannya. Jelas sekali Luhan mengenali jenis decak telapak kaki ini. Milik si sombong, Sehun. "Tidak ada toleransi pingsan di tengah jalan di lain kesempatan".

"Maksudmu ?"

Sehun singgah di sisi tempat tidurnya, menyerahkan sebutir vitamin juga menunggu Luhan menelannya dengan bantuan dua teguk air. Dia meletakkan sisanya ke meja nakas asal-asalan, yang terpenting tidak jatuh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar hingga dokter muda bodoh itu harus menggendongmu pulang dalam keadaan pingsan ?"

"Chanyeol ?"

Sehun mendengus. "Bukan namanya yang kita permasalahkan sekarang." Diselipkannya rambut Luhan yang jatuh ke balik telinga, mendapati Luhan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan pipi merah alami di atas dagu lancipnya. "Katakan saja aku tidak ingin berniat buruk. Maka dari itu, memberikanku penjelasan adalah satu-satunya jalan."

Luhan meremas lengan kemeja Sehun, tanpa pernah memberitahu sekalipun lelaki itu mengapa dia melakukannya; mengapa dia lebih suka meremas pakaian Sehun dari pada meremas telapak tangannya secara langsung ataupun menyentuh tubuh lelakinya secara langsung.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk dulu", ujarnya dengan intonasi meluluhkan jiwa. "Aku membeli gelang mungil sebelum pergi ke coffee shop dan mendapatkan beberapa cangkir greentea latte disana, lalu saat pulang, seseorang menabrakku—"

"Chanyeol, kah ?"

Si wanita melayangkan tangan ke udara, "Bukan," katanya meyakinkan. "Kumohon jangan terlalu dramatis, Sehun".

"Oke, lanjutkan".

Dari sudut matanya, Sehun dapat melihat bola mata Luhan berputar jengah. Dan cara Luhan melakukannya, benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Ya, seseorang menabrakku. Pikiranku mengatakan bahwa dia copet pribumi Cina yang mencoba mencopet dompet wanita cantik sepertiku. Tentu saja aku mengejarnya. Namun ketika melihat wajahnya…." _Apakah itu Selvi ? Apa kau membuang Selvi ke Cina ataukah dia kabur ? dan, haruskah aku memberitahu masalah tentang wajahnya kepadamu ?_

"Ada masalah dengan wajahnya ?" Sehun menilik Luhan. Wanita itu tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri tentang sesuatu yang tidak sanggup Sehun tebak dengan otak manusia.

"Tidak. Tidak". Wanita menggeleng.

"Lalu ?" dan lelaki seperti Sehun selalu menuntut.

"Ternyata, dia perempuan". _Yang mirip dengan Selvi ataukah benar-benar Selvi. Aku tidak tau._

"Kemudian tentang dokter muda sialan ?"

Kekasih cantiknya mengendikkan bahu," Aku jatuh lalu pingsan. Tentang Chanyeol, _mana ku tau_ ?", berkata begitu santainya dengan rasa tidak peduli jawabannya itu adalah yang diinginkan Sehun atau bukan.

"Dramatis sekali, _ya_.."

Sehun meringis mendapati satu cubitan sayang mendarat di perutnya, seperti gabungan dua capit kepiting perawan yang sudah diasah. Dan juga, satu pasang mata sinis yang mengancam.

 _Kenapa jadi si wanita yang merajuk ?_

Rambut hitam panjangnya yang terurai bergerak gelisah saat Luhan berguling satu putaran ke samping dan mengakhirinya dengan terlentang. Memikirkan lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sehun tebak.

Sehun merangkak, mendekati tubuh wanitanya yang serius memandang langit-langit kamar. Dia memangku kepala dengan sebelah lengannya, membiarkan Luhan menikmati dunianya sendiri beberapa waktu yang tidak banyak.

"Sehun.."

"Hm?" laki-laki itu menggumam sekenanya.

Seperti masuk dalam putaran hitam putih yang mengantarkan pada alam bawah sadar, Luhan bicara dengan mata tetap pada langit-langit kamar. _Apa bagusnya gypsum berlampu itu daripada wajah kekasihmu ?_ pikir Sehun sendirian.

"Boleh aku bicara ?"

"Apa sejak tadi kau membaca puisi ?"

Luhan menarik keseriusanya berakhir, memukul pelan dada lelaki itu yang tidak menanggapinya dengan baik. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja Luhan rasa dia ingin melakukan suatu pembicaraan serius dengan Sehun dan tidak menerima jawaban aneh ataupun _ngarang_ dalam bentuk apapun. Jikapun Luhan menyukainya, dia akan menahannya beberapa waktu lagi.

"Aku serius!"

Terkecuali pucuk kepalanya yang digusak Sehun, Luhan tidak bisa menunda untuk menyukainya.

"Bicarakan tentang keseriusan yang kau maksud, tuan putri".

Terkecuali lagi merona karena panggilan _tuan putri_ untuknya dari Sehun. Sial!

"Ini tentang _gege_ ku, Wu Yifan".

Begitu selesai mengucapkannya, Luhan tau jika Sehun sedang mengatur otot-otot disekitar wajahnya agar tidak tegang; namun tentu saja laki-laki itu sulit melakukannya. Entah untuk alasan apa, Luhan suka bagaimana ekspresi Sehun kalang kabut seolah dari percakapan ini dia akan kehilangan wanitanya dalam jangka waktu yang melelahkan jika ditunggu.

"Seingatku Luhan, kontrak kita belum berakhir dan—"

"Bukan tentang kontrak, sayang."

Luhan merasa geli, memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _sayang_ kemudian mendapati Sehun menyerah dengan satu helaan napas. Luhan tidak bermaksud melakukannya, tapi dia rasa, ditangannya sudah bersimpuh segala kelemahan Sehun.

"Lalu.." suara lemah si lelaki, favorit Luhan.

Wanita perlu memenangkan ini.

"Kesalahpahanmu dengan _gege_ ku tentang…. _Irene_ ".

Oh malapetaka! Napas Sehun tersangkut dikerongkongan beserta dahaknya menumpuk disana. Alveolusnya mendadak malas menukar oksigen dengan karbondioksida sehingga Sehun nyaris kehilangan udaranya untuk bernapas.

Kenapa nama itu hadir lagi ditengah rasa bahagia bersama Luhan ?

"Luhan, kumohon.."

"Yifan tidak menidurinya, _malam itu_ ". Melihat Sehun termangu di tempat, Luhan menebak lelaki itu penasaran dengan penjelasannya yang satu ini. "Selvi mabuk, seseorang menelpon Yifan karena _gege ku_ yang berada dipanggilan terakhirnya. Yifan mengantarnya ke hotel dan dia bersumpah, tidak menyentuh Irene sedikitpun."

Kepada langit yang menaburkan salju di bulan Desember, Luhan berharap Sehun percaya. Walaupun ini tidak akan mengubah apa-apa, yang jelas Luhan hanya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman antara Sehun dan Yifan. Itu saja. Namun jika boleh meminta lebih, Luhan mengingikan hidup diantara Sehun dan Yifan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, meskipun tidak hangat.

Itu akan membuat Luhan terlihat serakah.

Namun bagaimanapun, Yifan saudara satu-satunya yang Luhan miliki. Sesempurna apapun Sehun memanjakannya, Yifan tentu memiliki tempat tersendiri yang tidak mungkin tergantikan oleh siapapun. Oleh karena itu, jangan menyalahkan Luhan ketika satu waktu diantara waktu-waktunya, dia menginginkan Yifan kembali. Mendekapnya dengan kehangatan yang berbeda.

"Semuanya sudah terjadi". Hanya begitu respon Sehun, berniat meninggalkan Luhan sementara namun wanita itu sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ya, semua sudah terjadi. Kau pergi, Yifan di kambinghitamkan, Irene entah kemana dan aku… _aku sudah disini_."

"Luhaaan.."

"Apalagi yang kau inginkan ?"

Sehun menggapai kepalanya dengan gerakan sehati-hati mungkin karena baginya, Luhan adalah harta paling berharga. Sesuatu yang di klaim Sehun tidak boleh diganggu gugat.

"Aku mungkin bisa berhenti, tapi tidak untuk semuanya."

"Bagian mana lagi yang tidak bisa ?"

"Dirimu."

Luhan termangu beberapa detik, menerjemahkan arti dibalik manik Sehun yang memohon padanya dengan doa-doa dari dunia atas. Dia tidak mengerti, tapi binar kesedihan di mata Sehun menyentuh naluri wanita Luhan untuk tergugah menghargainya.

Digapainya pundak lelaki itu, bertanya dalam bahasa hati yang hanya mampu dipahami antara hatinya dan hati Sehun.

 _Apa kau takut kehilangan aku ?_

Sehun mengangguk dan Luhan cukup terkejut akan hal itu. Lebih terkejut lagi saat Sehun bersembunyi di lehernya dari sesuatu yang paling menakutkan, meskipun Luhan tidak yakin hal menakutkan apa yang menghantui Sehun.

"Bisa kau lihat apa yang telah kulakukan karena kehilangan Irene ?"

 _Merakit dendam dan meledakkannya pada siapapun._

"Bayangkan bila aku kehilanganmu…. _itu_ akan _lebihparah_ ".

.

.

.

.

Malam ini seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Digelap malam, suhu bermusuhan dan lebam di sana sini, Yifan akan menyusun langkah labilnya. Dia terlihat sangat tidak punya kekuatan namun selalu memaksakan diri.

Dari sisi yang tidak diketahui, dari perkiraan Luhan bahwa Yifan telah melupakannya demi bersama Selvi, sebenarnya tidak benar seratus persen. Walaupun Yifan mengakui beberapa kali dia juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan Selvi, namun di sepertiga malam ataupun lebih awal, Yifan akan melangkah kesini dengan segala kesia-siaan yang ditelannya bahkan dari rumah.

Berteriak, meraung, meninju, ditinju, menerjang dan diterjang; dia mendapatkan semua itu di pintu gerbang luar rumah Sehun yang selalu berpenjaga. Nyaris disetiap malamnya, Yifan akan berakhir dengan tubuh lebam. Sebelum lampu kamar Luhan padam, Yifan tidak akan pulang.

Walaupun dia meraung sampai putus leher, itu tidak akan berarti apapun pada kamar Luhan yang diberi peredam suara. Sehun sangat mengantisipasi dengan baik, hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan.

Luhan mungkin tidak tau, menyalahkan Yifan atas semua kejadian ini lalu menuntut penderitaan kakak laki-lakinya yang dengan kesungguhan, Yifan jauh menderita daripada itu.

Kyungsoo—pembuat cupcake terhandal di toko roti mereka—beberapa kali membuatkan Yifan makan siang, namun lelaki itu akan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan rapi dan, _dingin._

Khusus untuk malam ini, Yifan rasa ada yang aneh. Semisal lampu kamar Luhan yang mati sejak dia datang ataupun penjaga gerbang depan sama sekali tidak memukulnya ketika dia meraung kesetanan memanggil nama adiknya.

Ini menakutkan.

Apa Sehun membawa Luhan ketempat lebih jauh untuk dijadikan objek pelampiasan hasrat binatangnya itu ?

Keparat dia!

.

.

.

.

"Itu dia!"

Oh Tuhan, pekikan wanita ini.

"Luhaaaan."

"Sehun cepat!"

Ini salahnya, salah Sehun. Mengajak Luhan makan malam di _sky garden_ –restaurant di atap gedung hotel— lalu membiarkan Luhan mendengar dua nyonya-nyonya yang berbicara tentang bakpao seberang hotel di bangku belakang mereka. Makan malam yang mahal harus ditinggalkan demi bakpao kaki lima.

Lalu sekarang, Luhan melompat-lompat girang seperti putri katak begitu menemukan banyak sekali jajanan di malam Kota Beijing. Dengan blazer seadanya dan juga ikat rambut sesederhana mungkin, wanita itu berlarian kesana kemari bersama hidungnya mengendus makanan seperti anjing pelacak.

Lupa dengan bakpaonya, Luhan menarik lengan Sehun menuju tusukan-tusukan padat seperti, _bakso ikan ?_

"Bukankah ini banyak di Korea ?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan yang lahap dengan makanannya. Wanita itu menghabiskan dua tusukan yang mana Sehun masih belum menyentuh satu tusukan pun menuju bibirnya.

Mulut Luhan penuh, "Memang, ini jajanan korea", katanya tersendat diantara kunyahan bakso ikan.

"Dan kita jauh-jauh ke Beijing hanya untuk membeli jajanan Korea ?" Sehun melongo tidak percaya. "Wow! Kau memang menakjubkan Luhan", Sehun memberinya tepuk tangan dan Luhan merasa bangga akan itu, walaupun sebenarnya Sehun lebih tampak menghina daripada memuji.

Luhan tidak perlu sadar saat mulutnya penuh.

Kemudian saat Sehun baru menggigit ujung makanannya, Luhan membuat gerakan lain di pinggangnya, memaksa Sehun menoleh; mau ataupun tidak.

"Apa ?"

Telapak tangan wanitanya mengulur ke udara."Berikan aku beberapa lembar uang. Tentu saja ini tidak gratis", dia tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika Sehun membesarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Bukankah kartu kreditku ada padamu ?"

"Makan disini pakai lembar uang, bukan kartu gesek. Dan aku tidak punya uang tunai."

Sehun menyerah di satu napas terakhir, mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya. Namun sebelum dia memeriksa lembar mata uang Cina yang tersisa di dompetnya, Luhan sudah mengambil alih. Merampas dompet Sehun dengan cara sembarangan.

Dan wanita itu, berjalan ke arah lain dengan mengklaim dompet Sehun di telapak tangan.

.

.

.

Renyah tawa dengan segala nada kepuasannya benar-benar melegakan. Wanita begitu bahagia saat mampu menyeret laki-lakinya dengan penguasaan penuh bersama dompet yang terselip lembar-lembar dolar ataupun kartu gesek.

Sehun adalah satu dari sekian jenis lelaki kaya yang tidak pernah mempersalahkan wanita materialistis menggantung di lengannya, asalkan saja, itu Luhan. Dan syarat terakhir adalah poin paling mustahil di dapatkan wanita lain.

Hak paten Luhan, _mutlak._

"Ini.." ketika selesai, betina akan mengembalikannya, "dompetmu. Terimakasih," dengan mata bulan sabit yang mampu menjatuhkan planet.

"Sudah puas ?" Sehun memasukkan dompet dalam saku celananya sedangkan Luhan menunggu lengan laki-laki itu diam. Menggandengnya, seperti gadis kasmaran yang kampungan.

"Sebenarnya belum," dia berhenti untuk terkikik melihat Sehun di ambang putus asa, "seandainya kakiku tidak pegal".

Seperti petunjuk dari akhirat, Sehun menjatuhkan pandangannya pada kaki gelisah Luhan beserta tumit high heelnya yang mempesona; sebelum Sehun menyadari tumit itu akan menyiksa kekasihnya lebih jauh.

"Kurasa aku tidak pernah memberimu makan batu ataupun kayu belian. Tapi kenapa otakmu sangat keras ?"

"Ini bukan masalah keras kepala, oke," Luhan mengangkat lima jarinya ke udara sebagai peringatan, "Sebagai lelaki, kau juga harus paham tentang tumit high heel dan kepercayaan diri wanita—"

"Untuk itu, lelaki selalu menghabiskan obat sakit kepala lebih banyak daripada wanita." Sehun memotongnya, sedangkan Luhan berdiam diri di menyanggah, namun bibirnya bungkam.

Sehun _mungkin_ benar.

Perasaan klasik yang sulit dipahami, Luhan mendapat serangan. Spot Jantung.

Perlakuan Sehun yang pasaran; berlutut di depan wanita, mempereteli tali high heel dan menggendong kekasihnya seperti karung beras, sesuatu yang seharusnya Luhan tertawakan karena itu begitu _norak_. Banyak sekali drama korea memiliki scene seperti ini dan Luhan tidak pernah tau jika mendapatkannya secara langsung dari lelaki sejenis Sehun bisa membuatnya jadi sebegitu istimewa.

Adengannya yang _norak_ atau Luhan-nya saja yang _kampungan_ ?

"High heel-ku!"

"Aku membawanya."

Bisakah kau renungkan apa yang telah kau perbuat Luhan ? Ibu Sehun di Surga mungkin merutuk karena anaknya yang tampan luar biasa dengan segala kesempurnaannya, menjinjing sepatu wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah Sehun lakukan pada wanita manapun.

Ya, karena dia Luhan. _The one and only_ bagi Sehun.

"Sehun.."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?" Sehun membetulkan posisi Luhan di punggungnya.

"Mentraktirku makan malam ini."

Sehun tersenyum, tidak bersuara, agar Luhan tidak perlu tau bahwa dia juga senang melakukannya. "Kenyataanya tidak seperti apa yang kau ucapkan. Apakah mengekang dompetku termasuk cara mentraktir ?"

"Hey..pelit sekali," Luhan mendorong bahunya dari belakang, "Untuk apa aku punya kekasih kaya, kalau begitu."

"Wah, sejak kapan wanitaku jadi materialistis ?"

"Sejak menguasai dompetmu tadi."

Jantan terkikik dan betina mengerat dilehernya.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan malam jatuh tepat ditengah-tengah, Luhan terjaga diantara tubuh lengketnya. Sehun begitu nyenyak, bermimpi ataupun tidak bukan masalah, karena lelaki itu sesungguhnya sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup.

Ini mungkin sedikit sinting juga beresiko, tapi Luhan mengenyahkannya dan mulai menyususn rencana.

Dia membiarkan Sehun menggeluti tubuhnya malam ini. Peluh birahi dan semangat gairah membakar malam. Walau tidak begitu lama dan Luhan meminta tidak sehebat permainan Sehun biasanya, tetap saja bercinta dengan Sehun dalam gaya apapun akan terasa luar biasa menakjubkan bagi Luhan.

Gadis setelah bercinta, bersemu merah dan bahagia.

Luhan menggantung rona merah wajahnya, lebih ke arah pucat yang mengerikan. Sehun lebih baik bermimpi, memberikan Luhan sedikit saja waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya di ujung cerita.

Anak dikandungannya, dan seks bersama Sehun; dua hal yang sulit untuk Luhan satukan bagaimanapun otak kecilnya berpikir. Sebagai wanita yang punya otak normal, Luhan mendamba segala hal untuk keselamatan anaknya. Namun seks di awal kehamilan terlalu sering bersama Sehun, itu membahayakan si janin. Lalu biarkan Luhan khilaf malam ini.

Mengatakan bahwa dia mengandung, Luhan lupa dimana dia meletakkan keberaniannya.

Chanyeol mungkin bisa membantu. Dokter muda yang tidak gentar ketika Sehun murka tepat di depan matanya. Tapi sekali lagi, menunggu reaksi dari pria temperamental seperti Sehun lebih menegangkan daripada tersengat listrik bertegangan.

Luhan benar-benar menyerah akan keberaniannya.

Satu hal yang hampir selalu Luhan dapati kala seks berakhir melelahkan, payudaranya berada di genggaman lelaki itu, mau dia sadar ataupun tidak, seperti Sehun telah meletakkan hak paten pada payudara Luhan sebagai bagian terfavorit.

Kemudian ketika Luhan sedang menikmati wajah Sehun di otaknya, perutnya bergejolak hebat dengan rasa mual dalam jumlah banyak. Tidak lagi memikirkan ' _tubuh bugil'_ nya, Luhan mengambil langkah tercepat ke closet. Muntah demi memperbaiki perutnya.

Oh Tuhan. Sebelum tau dia hamil, Luhan rasa dia tidak pernah mual seperti ini. Apa psikologis seseorang berhubungan dengan kata ' _mengidam'_ ?

Butuh lima belas menit bagi Luhan menetralkan semuanya. Dia meraih tisu, membersihkan bercak-bercak air busuk disekitaran bibir sambil menyiram isi perutnya masuk ke dalam closet.

Tubuh polosnya baru mengenali keadaan sebagai rasa dingin yang keterlaluan. Walaupun begitu, Luhan masih ingin berada disini dengan mendekap pinggiran closet sebagai sahabat baru.

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak jajan, dan ini akibatnya jika telingamu tuli."

Luhan tersentak mendapati Sehun berdiri di kusen pintu, mengomelinya seperti Luhan anak sekolah dasar yang ketahuan mengompol di celana. Lelaki itu sedikit lebih rapi dengan sempat memakai boxer menutupi kelelakiannya, terbalik dengan Luhan yang kalang kabut mengumpat di sudut closet menghalangi ketelanjangannya dari Sehun. Bukan hanya itu, tapi lebih ke menyembunyikan perutnya.

"Apa sudah baik ?"

Luhan mengangguk dia terlalu takut membalas raut khawatir Sehun. Takut jika kekasihnya memiliki kekuatan penembus kebohongan, maka Luhan akan mati di tempat untuk kebohongan besar.

Sehun hilang beberapa detik, sebelum Luhan mampu mendongak, dia telah kembali dengan sehelai kimono mandi ditangannya.

"Berdiri", perintahnya namun Luhan malah menciut semakin dalam "Demi Neptunus Luhan, tidak masalah telanjang di depanku." Sehun mengerang frustasi pada wanita sok polos ini yang sialnya, dia jatuh cinta.

Masih dengan meringkuk, tangan Luhan terulur, "Berikan padaku," pintanya dan Sehun terlalu lelah untuk banyak bertanya. Dia memberikan wanita itu apa yang di pintanya dan melihat Luhan kesulitan sendiri memasang kimono mandi sambil membelakangi Sehun.

"Wanita memang merepotkan di tengah malam." Ujar Sehun sekenanya, tidak bermaksud apapun dan lebih menganggap itu sebagai sebuah lelucon. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan berpendapat lain.

 _Bagaimana jika aku muntah setiap hari ? Apa aku merepotkanmu ?_

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyiapkan sendiri kopi paginya karena Luhan masih bergelung malas di ranjang dan bibirnya terlalu mendamba rasa pahit kental yang menyenangkan. Dia pikir ini lebih baik daripada merokok, padahal keduanya memiliki efek buruk tidak kalah jauh.

Setelan konservatif, sesuatu kebanggan untuk lelaki nyaris sempurna seperti Sehun. Walau hanya dengan kemeja merah marun dan jas hitam gelap sederhana, Sehun menyapu bersih deret-deret lelaki mengagumkan; yang disana dia taruh nama Chanyeol sebagai saingan.

Bagaimanapun menurut survey, wanita terpesona dengan lelaki membawa jas lab putih ditanganya dan Chanyeol memiliki itu. Jas dokter.

Kemudian saat Luhan mulai resah di tidur paginya, Sehun sudah selesai dengan seduhan satu cangkir teh hangat, favorit Luhan.

Dia memperpendek jarak yang tersisa, menunggu Luhan menumpahkan segala lemas ampas tidur diujung geliatan tangan dan kakinya. Gerakan yang terlalu menggemaskan untuk ukuran wanita –nyaris—dewasa.

"Teh pagimu nona", Sehun menyapa Luhan di sisi ranjang. Wanitanya menguap sekali lagi sebelum duduk dengan kimono mandi semalam. "Bagaimana bisa kau membuat cara berantakan tersendiri di pagi hari ?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil merapikan gerai hitam liar Luhan.

"Matamu saja yang membuatnya terlihat begitu." Luhan meraih cangkirnya, menikmati hangat teh menjalar di tenggorokan dengan rasa manis yang pas dan juga Sehun yang terlihat memikirkan kata-katanya.

 _Apa benar mataku yang salah ?_

Kira-kira seperti itu pertanyaan yang mampu ditangkap Luhan dari manik mata mengagumkan si lelaki merah marun.

"Ada rapat lagi ?" Luhan bertanya.

"Ya, hanya sampai siang, atau paling telat pukul 2 sore." Yang jantan menilik jam dipergelangan tangannya. "Pukul 1 akan ada yang datang, kesini."

"Siapa ?"

"Jika kau pernah ingat lelaki lembut yang mendandanimu waktu itu, maka kau akan kenal dia."

"Si lelaki perias ?"

"Ya, namanya Lay, ku ingatkan sekali lagi."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti sebelum otak kecilnya sadar untuk bertanya, "Kenapa dia datang ?"

"Tentu saja merias wajahmu."

"Aku ?"

"Tidak mungkin aku,kan Luhan ?"

"Tapi untuk apa ?"

Sehun meluruskan tungkai jengjang sombongnya berdiri, tersenyum dengan garis bibir tidak tertarik sama sekali. Sebegitu pandai lelaki itu menciptakan senyuman khasnya yang rupawan.

"Ada pesta ulang tahun pernikahan rekan bisnisku nanti malam dan aku, berharap penampilanmu tidak akan mengecawakan, walaupun kuakui selama ini kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

Luhan merona, "Kuanggap itu sebuah pujian."

"Maka dari itu," tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang memiliki kemampuan mengapit sensual dagu Luhan kecuali Sehun. Dan ketika lelaki itu melakukannya, Luhan rasa dia tidak lebih dari seekor kelinci betina yang ingin dikawini. "Cantiklah untukku malam ini."

Oh Sial!

Sehun mengecup bibirnya! Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Luhan menyukai jenis kecupan itu lalu refleks menarik kerah kemeja Sehun dan meminta lebih dari sekedar bersentuhan. Dia menginginkan bibirnya digulat oleh Sehun tanpa izin dan lidahnya di tarik oleh Sehun masuk ke dalam mulut laki-laki itu sebelum…..

…Sehun menertawakannya _mentah-mentah_.

"Lain kali saja agresif seperti ini. Aku benar-benar punya rapat penting jam 8."

Luhan melongo ketika Sehun selesai dengan kalimatnya, ataupun gusakan manja di pucuk kepalanya, ataupun kecupan mesra Sehun di rahang sebelah kirinya, ataupun Sehun yang meninggalkannya dengan satu kerlingan mata menggoda.

Oh Tuhan!

Jadikan Luhan teh celup di neraka saja!

Ini memalukan!

.

.

.

.

Pukul 10. Luhan sudah rapi memakai kemeja putih dan rok biru dongker ketat selutut. Mood seorang ibu hamil, tidak peduli apapun dan dimanapun. Dan demi hanya bertemu Chanyeol untuk membicarakan masalah kemarin yang menurutnya penting, Luhan berdandan seperti Marketing Manager disebuah hotel bintang kejora.

Tapi Chanyeol menghargainya, tidak berkomentar buruk apapun selain, "Penampilanmu seperti ibu direktur", yang membuat Luhan mengibas rambutnya ke samping. "Jadi, ada apa ?"

Luhan memesan secangkir greentea latte dan Chanyeol, jelas saja hanya sebotol air mineral. Hidup sehat yang membuatnya beberapa kali harus di cibir sebagai lelaki pelit.

Tapi Chanyeol bukan tipe orang yang peduli. Selama dia pikir itu bagus untuk kesehatannya dan tidak merugikan orang lain, kenapa harus malu ? Daripada dia membuang secangkir Americano secara cuma-cuma, bukankah itu lebih buruk ?

"Tentang kemarin sore." Luhan menyelipkan rambut ditelinga,"Sehun bilang jika kau yang mengantarku pulang."

"Ah.." dokter muda membuka mulutnya sambil mengangguk kecil, telinganya yang lebar terbuka membuat dia terlihat lucu melakukan hal itu. "Sehun mengatakannya padamu ?"

"Ya, dan kurasa aku harus berterimakasih."

"Kuterima."

"Dan juga…." Ibu presdir menggantung kata-katanya sampai yakin Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran. Lalu ketika dokter muda bertanya 'apa?', Luhan rasa ini saatnya. "Kemarin sore apa kau melihat aku berlari ?"

"Mengejar seseorang, sepertinya."

"Ya, kau benar. Dan apa kau melihat orang yang ku kejar ?"

"Aku tidak yakin," Chanyeol berpikir, "Tapi kurasa dia seorang wanita."

"Ya. Apa kau melihat wajahnya ?"

"Kurasa tidak. Rambutnya sangat panjang dan beterbangan."

Luhan menghela napas setengah menyerah, "Apakah aku bisa dibantu ?" Sebenarnya Luhan bertanya pada diri sendiri tapi Chanyeol terlanjur duduk di depannya dan mendengar apa yang dia gumamkan.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Ha ?"

Dia melamun, pikir Chanyeol.

"Kau punya masalah dengan wanita itu ?"

"Tidak. Tidak. Hanya saja…." Chanyeol dihadapannya tampak lebih penasaran daripada tadi dan Luhan sendiri tidak yakin harus melakukan ini tau tidak. Tapi….. "Dia mengambil gelang baruku, dan aku harus mendapatkan gelang itu sebelum Sehun tau. " _Dia juga berbohong pada Chanyeol._ "Jadi kumohon, bisakah ?"

"Cukup sulit, karena kita tidak menyisakan petunjuk apapun."

"Petunjuk ?"

"Ya, petunjuk."

"Tunggu!" Beberapa orang disekitar mereka tersentak karena suara ibu presdir terlalu nyaring, menoleh dengan rasa bising terlalu jelas dinampakan dan Chanyeol harus mengembangkan senyuman paling cemerlangnya sedangkan Luhan, sibuk mencari sesuatu di tas. "Apa ini berarti ?!" dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh dengan mata berbinar, penuh harap sembilan puluh delapan persen.

"Coba kulihat."

"Gadis itu menjatuhkannya ketika kami bertabrakan."

"Apa ini tempat dia bekerja ?Laundry ?"

"Gadis laundry ?"

"Kurasa kita bisa melacak alamat ini."

.

.

.

.

'Tring'

Lonceng kecil di kepala pintu berdenting ketika Luhan menarik gagangnya. Alih-alih tempat pencucian baju kotor, lonceng di atas membuatnya seperti toko barang antik.

" **Permisi.."** Oh, tidak buruk. Ujar Luhan dalam hati mengomentari bahasa mandarin pertama yang ia keluarkan setelah hampir sepuluh tahun. Chanyeol hanya mengekor dibelakangnya karena dia tidak punya banyak kosakata mandarin dalam saku celana.

" **Oh ya, silahkan masuk pelanggan."** Wanita tua dengan rambut keriting dan poni di roll ke dalam menyambut mereka, mata sipitnya yang ramah tersenyum penuh kerutan. **"Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?"**

" **Ya. Bisakah laundry-kan jas temanku, bibi ?"** Luhan menyerahkan lengannya dan bibi tua mengambil alih jas yang tersampir disana. Dia melirik Chanyel dan kembali pada bibi tua yang memeriksa jas calon pelanggan. **"Aku menumpahkan setengah cangkir greentea latte-ku, dan sebagai permohonan maaf aku harus mencucinya sesegera mungkin."**

Bibi mata keriput tersenyum **, "Apa dia pacarmu ?"**

" **Maaf?"**

" **Lelaki tampan itu."** Bibi menyikut Chanyeol dengan matanya, dan Chanyeol yang tidak mengerti bahasa apapun disana membulatkan mata bingung.

" **Ah, bukan. Dia bukan pacarku."** Tangan Luhan melambaikan penolakan di udara, **"pacarku sedang bekerja, Bi."** _Mampus jika Sehun tau!_

" **Memacari dua pria di usia muda tidak melanggar hukum manapun. Sayang sekali menyia-nyiakan pria setampan dia."**

Dahi Luhan sukses mengernyit bingung, apalagi Chanyeol ? Saat bibi tua meliriknya dengan genit, Chanyeol bergidik; bersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungil Luhan.

" **Bi.. Bisakah pakaian ini selesai besok ?"**

" **Aku tidak yakin karena cucian kami juga sedang menumpuk, jadi—"**

" **Akan kubayar dua kali lipat."**

" **Dua kali lipat ?"**

Dua kali anggukan Luhan nyatanya mampu mengubah binar kelabus dimata bibi keriput menjadi keping-keping emas.

" **Bisakah ?"**

" **Tentu."**

Luhan tersenyum sekaligus mengamati sekitarnya. Tumpukan baju kotor, mesin cuci, detergen dan pewangi pakaian jadi satu. Tempat laudry kecil dengan peralatan sederhana di gang sempit.

" **Apa bibi bekerja sendirian ?"**

" **Tidak. Aku punya pegawai. Dua orang,"** katanya mengacungkan tiga jari pada Luhan yang membuat si cantik bertanya-tanya. _Apa bibi ini bisa berhitung atau jarinya saja yang tidak bisa bengkok ?_

" **Lalu, kenapa sepi sekali ?"**

" **Satu pegawaiku cuti melahirkan dan yang satunya lagi—**

'triiing'

" **Aku sampai."**

 **-baru saja datang."**

Sempurna!

Dia, si gadis laundry!

Chanyeol menyikut lengan Luhan serambi berbisik, **"bukankah dia orangnya ?"**

" **Aku rasa begitu,"** balas Luhan balik berbisik dan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya ketika bibi keriput dan gadis laundry memandang aneh pada mereka. **"Ah, apa ini salah satu pegawai nenek ?"**

" **Ya, dia."**

Sekali lagi Luhan mengamati gadis tinggi dihadapanya dengan lekukan tubuh luar biasa sempurna. Hanya saja, dia terlalu banyak mengoleksi lebam. Ada biru kehitaman nyaris pudar dan ada pula merah marun segar seperti baru dibuat tadi malam.

" **Bi.."**

" **Ya ?"**

" **Apa besok jas-nya bisa diantar ?"**

" **Tapi kami sangat sibuk beberapa hari belakangan, jadi—"**

" **Tiga kali lipat."**

" **Tiga kali lipat ?"**

" **Bisakah ?"**

" **Tentu."**

Sesuatu perlu penjelasan dari sini. Luhan membutuhkan gadis ini untuk menjawab segala pertanyaan diotaknya. Hanya sekesar jawaban 'Ya' ataupun 'Bukan' saja sudah cukup. Jika gadis ini mau menambahi sedikit saja, Luhan lebih bersyukur lagi.

" **Hi, aku Luhan."** Dia mengulur tangannya selagi menunggu gadis itu mengukir senyum di atas bibirnya yang bengkak. Jenis keceriaan Luhan yang akan meluluhkan siapapun.

" **Aku….** _ **Huangzi**_ **."**

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedikit terlambat. Setengah jam mungkin ?

Ravi membuat masalah dengan meninggalkan denah biru rancangannya dan karena itu rapat mereka ditunda satu jam. Amat sangat beruntunglah Ravi karena tadi pagi; sebelum rapat dimulai dan Ravi siap dipenggal kepalanya oleh Sehun, Sehun menelpon Luhan yang nyaris berendam di bath up kamar mandi.

Dia kesal setengah mati pada Ravi namun ketika Luhan mencegahnya untuk murka pada lelaki itu, Sehun kalah.

Cara Luhan meminta dan memohon, kau tau ? adalah cara paling menghanyutkan di dunia ini.

Dan karena Ravi juga, Sehun harus berlari disepanjang koridor hotel untuk menemukan Luhan tengah dalam sepuhan kuas bedak Lay—Si lelaki perias.

Lalu ketika dia masuk ke kamar sewaannya dan Luhan, dia menemukan kekasihnya sedang tertawa riang atas hasil lelucon Lay yang terdengar sengau. Itu menggelikan, dan Sehun bersyukur Luhan terhibur.

Mereka di kaca rias, sibuk dengan Lay mendongengkan lawak dan setangkai besi panas pengeriting rambut di tangannya.

Sehun serak. "Apa kehadiranku mengganggu cerita kalian ?"

Luhan mendapati dirnya segera berputar, mengabaikan Lay menjerit dibelakangnya karena tatanan rambut Luhan mungkin rusak dan berpotensi Lay akan mengulang semuanya jika ada satu bagian saja yang berantakan.

"Kau sudah pulang ?"

Sehun mendekat dengan usaha melepas lilitan dasi di lehernya sendiri, dan ketika Luhan melambai, dia langsung merunduk pada wanita itu untuk dimintai bantuan masalah dasi.

Satu keahlian lain dari Luhan selain tangisan dan caranya merengek yang mengagumkan adalah, jemari mungilnya yang lentik sangat terlatih untuk dasi kekasihnya.

"Make-up mu bagus."

"Terimakasih." Lay menyahut di belakang.

Tidak apa, yang penting Luhan tertawa.

"Mandilah."Pinta Luhan dan Sehun mengangguk begitu cepat. Dia memang tidak betah dengan keringat yang melekat ditubuhnya.

"Oke. Aku mandi."

Satu lumatan singkat di bibir Luhan membuat Lay menangis histeris. Ya Tuhan! Itu lipstick paling sempurna yang pernah Lay labuhkan dibibir wanita selama hayat dikandung badannya berkarir. Dan dalam dua detik, Sehun merusak segalanya!

Sial!

.

.

.

.

"Lay. Dimana kekasihku ?"

"Tunggu sebentar! Tidak sabaran sekali, _sih_."

Rutukan terdengar dari bibir Sehun diruang tengah. Dia sudah selesai dengan dirinya sendiri; dengan gaya executive mempesona seperti biasa dan masalahnya sekarang adalah, Lay masih menyekap Luhan dikamar tanpa memperbolehkan Sehun mengintip secuil pun.

Dari samar-samar kejelasan suara ditelinganya, Sehun mendengar wanita di dalam kamar terkikik bahagia. Entah apa yang mereka ceritakan dan yang pasti, cerita mereka adalah apa yang membuat Sehun menunggu selama 3 jam diluar.

Tiga puluh menit lagi pukul tujuh; walaupun itu waktu yang cukup untuk menaiki lift ke gedung di lantai 21. Beruntung mereka menginap di hotel tempat acara berlangsung, jadi Sehun tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tempat parkir.

Dia melirik jamnya sekali lagi; yang mungkin sudah ke dua puluh kali. Lalu saat pintu kamarnya berderak pelan, sontak Sehun langsung mengantisipasi wanitanya keluar. Dan Sial! Lelaki perias itu yang keluar.

"Kesabaranku tinggal 5% lagi Lay! Jika kau tidak membawa Luhan keluar sekarang juga maka—"

"Keluar cantik."

Apakah harus dijelaskan lebih terperinci bagaimana mulut Sehun terbuka dan kehilangan kata-kata ? Wanitanya memakai gaun biru safir, dengan tali kecil bertabur Krystal menggantung disebelah pundaknya. Kecantikan natural yang selalu Sehun puja; bibir mungil merah ranum, hidung bangir, dagu lancip dan bulu matanya yang lentik.

Rambutya yang hitam legam di jepit sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi simpulan bunga cantik di sisi kanan dan tentu saja Lay tidak akan pernah lupa meninggalkan sirkam berliannya.

Tubuh Luhan begitu bersih. Punggung belakangnya yang menampar udara dan betisnya yang sempurna menghina pohon kaktus. Biru safir; sesuatu yang tidak pernah Sehun bayangkan sangat padan dan mewah bersanding dengan Luhan.

Oh Ya ampun, rasanya Sehun tidak ingin membawa Luhan kemanapun.

"Bagaimana ?"

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang."

Lay mengumpat ketika dia sedang mengharapkan pujian atas hasil karya besarnya dan Sehun malah menyuruhnya pulang. Keparat sekali lelaki kaya ini.

Namun Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Wanita dewasa yang manja, yang berlarian dengan gaun biru safirnya menuju lengan Sehun hingga Lay menjerit panik; tidak lucukan sanggul putri kayangan yang dibuatnya selama satu setengah jam itu hancur sekarang juga ?

"Apa sudah cantik ?" tanyanya pada Sehun dengan mata berkilauan seperti tetes hujan dimusim kemarau. Sesungguhnya Luhan tidak perlu bertanya karena jawaban sudah Sehun letakkan dimanik matanya.

"Bagaimana jika ku bilang biasa saja ?"

Luhan melempar lengan Sehun dari gandengannya. "Pergi saja sendiri!"

"Bolehkah aku memilih hanya berdua saja denganmu ?"

"Kenapa ?"

"Sial! Aku tidak ingin berbagi kecantikanmu pada siapapun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Syalalalalalalalala. Ini, sesuai janji gue sama salah satu reader paling rebut dan ogeb, NIN, gue update chapter 11 kalo review nempuh 1.720. dan ini buktinya. Lu jangan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi. gue lemparin soptek juga entar lu ya :p**

 **.**

 **Okay, gue rasa disini sudah mulai kebuka sedikit tabir kepalsuan (?) nya. Jadi, silahkan menebak-nebak chapter depan. Siap untuk konflik atau masih pengen mereka lovey dovey ?**

 **.**

 **Btw, aku nulis chapter ini begitu cepat karena terinspirasi setelah baca FF silviieviienoy96 PYD. Cara dia nulis bagus banget, mirip sama eclaire oh tapi bahasanya lumayan ringan. Asik bacnya. Tapi tu Chanbaek dan ada HunHan juga kok dalamnya. Cek aja.**

 **.**

 **untuk usia Luhan disini, gue juga lupa pernah bilang Luhan usia 20 di chapter 1, dan chapter kemarin gue bilang usianya 24. Ya dimaklumin aja yes :D Fix, kita anggap luhan usianya 24.**

 **.**

 **Oke lah. Gue baru selesai ujian ilmu dasar biomedis tadi siang, dan kampret! Dari 83 soal, Cuma 9 soal yang gue tau T.T**

 **Besok ujian praktikum juga. Doa'in gue ya para readers kesayangan.**

 **.**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	13. Chapter 13

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note:**

 **Huruf bercetak tebal merupakan pengistilahan untuk penggunaan bahasa mandarin (kecuali untuk note ini).**

 **Kemungkinan ada sedikit flashback. Jadi perhatikan baik-baik.**

 **Chapter ini masih bertele-tele**

 **Di note poin ketiga, dijelaskan jika akan ada bagian yang masih belum terkuak, dan itu mungkin mengecewakan. Jadi, silahkan jika tidak berkenan untuk melanjutkan.**

 **Dan yang terakhir, untuk KakRe HunHan Indonesia, AI LOP YU :* :* :***

.

.

.

.

.

Adakah seseorang yang sudi menjelaskan pada Luhan mengapa dia harus mendampingi Sehun malam ini ?

Dunia Sehun. Bisnis, mewah, wanita cantik dan pendidikan tinggi. Apa yang bisa Luhan banggakan dari dirinya yang hanya memiliki keahlian terbaik pada tepung dan mentega ? Semua itu rasanya tidak berguna.

Kepercayaan diri Luhan surut begitu Sehun menggandeng tangannya masuk dalam ballroom raksasa beralunkan nada biola yang halus. Jantungnya berpacu gila-gilaan, oksigen terhambat masuk menghasilkan resiko setiap ujung jarinya mendingin seperti batu es. Sehun menggumam bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, ya, selain Luhan yang khawatir pada kekhawatirannya sendiri.

Jemari Luhan gelisah di lengan Sehun sedangkan matanya mencari ketenangan di lantai, tapi semua itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin gugup. Betis-betis mempesona para wanita kaya, jelas sekali bulu kaki mereka di _waxing_ menggunakan lembar dolar. Bening sekali, ya Tuhan.

"Apa harus segugup itu ?" Sehun berbisik di telinganya dan Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas sebelum menunduk lagi. "Buktikan padaku kaitan antara tumit 13 sentimu itu dengan kepercayaan diri wanita yang selama ini selalu kau agungkan."

Bias lampu ungu muda di langit-langit ruangan menusuk retina Luhan ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mawar putih di setiap sudut. Aroma segar yang menjelaskan bahwa bunganya dipetik tadi pagi.

Dia menoleh pada Sehun, menemukan kepastian bahwa laki-laki itu berusaha menyinggung dengan lekuk wajah yang membuat Luhan tidak ingin tersengal kekalahan. "Kapan aku mengatakannya ?" katanya mencoba menyangkal. Alis Sehun berkedut menandakan pertanyaan Luhan adalah omong kosong di pantat gorilla.

Ya. Satu dari sejuta jenis pertanyaan wanita paling menyebalkan. Jadi jika Sehun menggeram dibalik gerahamnya, mungkin bisa dimaklumi.

"Luhan.."

"Ya ?"

"Kau lihat balok kaca merah di dinding sebelah kanan ?"

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Ada _Fire Extinguishers_ (tabung pemadam kebakaran) disana. Bila 15 menit kemudian balok kacanya kosong, berarti _Fire Extinguishers-_ nya sudah pecah di kepalaku."

Hanya ini yang Sehun harapkan dari memperbodoh dirinya sendiri. Tawa renyah Luhan merekah di atas bibir mungil merah ranum dan dagunya yang selancip palung, kemudian dia merasa cukup dengan semua itu. Mendapatkan kebahagiaan hanya karena kornea mata wanitanya penuh binar sebagus berlian.

Merasa tidak menemukan seseorang yang dia cari, Sehun meraih ponsel di saku jas-nya. Dia memberikan Luhan waktu untuk mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya yang hanya sebesar telur _Taenia solium_ (cacing pita pada babi).

"Ravi. Dimana translator bodoh yang kuminta ?"

Kuping Luhan yang harus di akui punya pendengaran cukup bagus, berdiri begitu mendengar nama Ravi dilantunkan Sehun. Mendadak dia merindukan lelaki itu; beserta raut putus asa dan cucuran keringat di seluruh tubuhnya setiap kali Luhan menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditangkap oleh logika.

Luhan menunggu Sehun selesai. Sepertinya ada yang tidak baik disini dan dikepalanya Luhan menebak jika hanya dia manusia yang bisa menyelamatkan hidup Ravi dilihat dari bagaimana Sehun mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan sedikit umpatan.

"Ada apa ?"

"Hm ?"

"Kenapa dengan Ravi ?"

Sehun berhenti untuk mengambil satu gelas anggur dari gelas yang berlalu lalang di nampan tangan _waitress_. Dia butuh satu teguk untuk meredakan letupan emosi dikepalanya. Sedangkan Luhan, tidak ada satu gelas pun yang dia inginkan.

Aroma pahit bercampur manis dari dalam gelas Sehun membuat hidungnya sakit. Semoga saja Sehun menyelesaikan seluruh tegukannya dengan cepat.

"Dia benar-benar menguji kesabaranku," Sehun berkata setelah meletakkan gelas kosong di meja terdekat. Raut wajahnya tidak lebih buruk dari penderita sembelit yang mencoba mengejan _feses_ nya seperti ibu melahirkan.

"Memangnya apa yang Ravi lakukan ? Kurasa selama ini dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik."

"Jika mengatakan bahwa _translator_ yang kuminta akan datang terlambat karena membenahi ban mobilnya yang bocor termasuk hal terbaik yang bisa Ravi lakukan, maka kau benar tentang hal tersebut, _Luhan_ ," Sehun mengerang di satu helaan napas berat sedangkan wanitanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Translator ? Untuk ?"

Bolehkah Sehun memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan saat ini juga ?

"Mungkinkah aku memanggil seorang translator untuk memasak _bebek pecking_? ," Nampaknya lelaki tinggi itu akan segera meledak bila dihitung dari derajat kemerahan di wajahnya. "Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa otakmu dan otak Ravi diciptakan Tuhan dalam satu wadah yang sama."

Dia mengejek Luhan. Senang sekali melakukannya karena melihat Luhan cemberut seperti itu akan membuat wanita itu seperti anak sekolah dasar yang kehilangan kotak pensil barunya.

"Sehun.."

"Hm ..?"

"Kau lihat kotak kaca merah di ujung sana ?"

Lelakinya menoleh sekilas ke belakang, bingung karena objek yang dimaksud Luhan adalah objek yang sama; yang baru mereka bahas beberapa menit lalu.

"Kenapa ?"

"Ada _Fire Extinguishers_ disana. Bila 15 menit kemudian balok kacanya kosong, berarti _Fire Extinguishers-_ nya sudah kupecahkan ke kepalamu."

.

.

.

.

Oh Tuhan. Sepertinya Sehun harus membayar dua kali lipat untuk translator barunya ini. Dan dia harus menyiapkan satu porsi jumbo ice cream greentea jika ingin menariknya ke kamar hotel, kemudian…. _Apalagi_? tentu saja _bersetubuh._

Betapa dunia begitu mempunyai sisi-sisi menarik ketika Sehun baru menyadari bahwa kehilangan translator bodoh –yang mungkin masih sedang berkabung dengan ban mobilnya—bukanlah hal paling menyebalkan, karena dari itu dia mendapatkan yang lebih baik.

"Kau lupa jika sedang mengencani wanita Cina ?"

Begitu kata Luhan yang berhasil meluluhkan seluruh aroganisme di ubun-ubun Sehun. Matanya yang sipit melebar dengan cara mempesona dan Luhan suka mengangkat dagunya untuk mengalahkan si sombong Sehun. Lelaki itu kalah telak.

"Okay. Bayaranmu dua kali lipat. Bagaimana ?"

"ditambah satu porsi jumbo ice cream greentea."

"Deal."

Dan seterusnya seperti inilah yang terjadi. Luhan yang mendapatkan kepercayaan diri penuh hanya karena menang dari Sehun, berusaha sebaik mungkin menunjukkan kelebihannya dalam berbahasa mandarin.

Setiap detil bahasa dan intonasi yang terucap, Sehun berani bersumpah jikapun Luhan mengatakan sesuatu yang mengada-ada pada rekan kerja –pemilik pesta—nya, dia akan membiarkan Luhan berbicara sampai puas.

"Dia memujiku cantik," bisiknya ditelinga Sehun penuh antusias. Refleks lelaki itu menaruh perhatian pada pemuda tinggi berambut pirang di hadapan mereka. Itu sepupu pengantin pria, dan sepertinya dia punya masalah dengan gen rambutnya.

"Seleramu sangat buruk berarti bila menganggap laki-laki itu menarik," balas Sehun mengejek kemudian menerima satu cubitan kecil dari kekasihnya.

Mereka berada diantara lingkaran kecil bersama kedua mempelai –Nickhun, Tiffany - dan juga beberapa rekan kerja yang lain. Masing-masing membawa pasangan –kecuali pria cina rambut pirang itu—yang membuat Sehun selalu mengukung pinggang Luhan di lengannya. Apa-apaan _dia_ yang terus memperhatikan Luhan seperti itu ? Seandainya Sehun bisa menarik krah kemejanya ke bilik toilet, maka dipastikan lelaki pirang itu pulang dalam keadaan cacat.

' _Rambutmu tidak lebih bagus dari bulu kelamin monyet homoseksual! Sekali lagi matamu berkedip untuk kekasihku, siap-siap menjadi impoten seumur hidup!'_

Pesta yang menarik. Luhan rasa dia mulai menyukai setiap aktifitas yang terjadi disini. Dugaannya mungkin tidak benar seratus persen tentang bagaimana orang-orang kaya selalu bertindak seenaknya. Walaupun memang benar ada yang seperti itu, tapi setidaknya tuan rumah pesta ini serta beberapa rekan kerja Sehun bisa membuat komunikasi berjalan baik.

Luhan suka. Berada disamping Sehun dan lelakinya meminta Luhan memperkenalkan diri sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi menurut Luhan itu berlebihan, jadi dia memperkenalkan dirinya hanya sebagai seorang translator bagi Oh Sehun.

Oh, adakah yang mungkin akan percaya ?

Translator apanya jika dibeberapa kali kesempatan Sehun mencium pipi dan menghirup lehernya.

Keadaan semakin membaik ketika mereka punya waktu berdua, menikmati setiap petikan gitar akustik ataupun gesekan senar biola yang menghalau kerinduan.

"Kau bisa berdansa ?" Salah satu hal menarik yang –baru saja—Luhan sukai dari pesta adalah, Sehun selalu berbisik ditelinganya saat bicara. Dia senang untuk hembusan napas Sehun menggelitik leher.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak pernah belajar dengan serius untuk itu," Luhan menggeleng, merasa bersalah karena sebaik apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja ada sisi dimana dia masih belum bisa mengimbangi Sehun.

Tapi si Lelaki selalu mengerti.

Semua akan baik-baik saja. Walau pesta tanpa dansa kurang lengkap, namun bukan berarti melakukannya adalah sebuah kewajiban. Jika memaksa Luhan hanya akan membuatnya tidak nyaman, Sehun bersedia berdiri disini hanya demi menjaga kekasihnya yang cantik jelita.

Sehun pikir begitu, sebelum seseorang menggapai bahunya dari belakang dengan sentuhan yang familiar dan …..

"Sehun ?.."

Luhan menilik ke belakang pundak Sehun sebelum lelaki itu melakukannya. Ada aura tidak menyenangkan menyesap seketika begitu dia mendalami sosok itu di retina matanya.

Mungkin baik-baik saja.

Namun sebenarnya harapan tidak diperlukan jika kenyataan malah ingin berpisah. Karena instingnya yang hebat sebagai wanita, Luhan tau jika ada yang tidak beres diantara mereka. Dan dia mendapati kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Sehun berbalik, lalu …..

"Irene ?"

 _Dan dia datang._

 _Membawa sebuah pertanda yang menakutiku._

 _Harusnya bisa kupastikan sejak awal bahwa kita bisa hidup masing-masing._

 _Merupakan kebodohanku, karena pada dasarnya aku berharap bahwa hubungan kita seratus persen adalah cinta._

"Lama tidak bertemu….. _Sehun.._ "

"Hm…..," Sehun mengatur napas, " _ya_ … lama tidak bertemu –- _Luhan.._ Mau kemana ?"

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar."

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan sudah berusaha memahami semua ini. Cintanya terhadap Sehun yang nampak lucu dan juga perasaan Sehun terhadapnya yang perlu ditanyakan ulang tingkat keseriusannya. Mempercayai Sehun, dia sangat ingin melakukan itu tapi entah pikiran darimana, malah keraguan yang menerobos menjadi-jadi.

Ini buruk.

Bukannya menemani Sehun hingga pesta selesai, malah dengan pengecutnya Luhan diam-diam keluar dari pesta sendirian. Sehun terlihat mencarinya saat dia mengendap-endap. Kebodohan Luhan adalah, dia ingin memberi Sehun dan Irene waktu walaupun sebenarnya dia takut mereka lebih dari sekedar bercakap-cakap.

Semua make-up sempurna Yixing, tatanan rambut karya terhebatnya sepanjang sejarah, ataupun gaun biru safir yang sempat Sehun puji keindahannya melekat di tubuh Luhan, wanita itu rasa dia tidak memerlukan semuanya lagi.

Dia terlalu lelah mengurus kekalutan dihatinya sendiri.

Dan ketika Sehun masuk ke kamar, Luhan berpura-pura menagkap mimpi dalam tidurnya. Walaupun sebenarnya, dia terlalu berantakan dalam mengatur napas.

"Kenapa pulang duluan ?" Sehun bertanya tepat di depan wajahnya. Luhan pastikan si tampan sedang berjongkok di sisi ranjang. "Aku mencarimu sepanjang pesta," katanya dan tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun.

Mengetahui jika Luhan tidak baik-baik saja terhadap masalah pertemuannya dengan Irene, Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sebelum meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi.

Dia juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana takdir mempertemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak mendukung. Rasa cintanya pada Luhan dan juga rasa rindunya pada Irene. Semua menggebu-gebu parah seperti gulungan angin dimusim panas.

.

Mempercayai laki-laki itu seperti sebuah lelucon. Seberapapun cinta menguar, tetap saja seorang lelaki perlu dikhawatirkan.

Nyawa Luhan nyaris terbakar di perapian ketika meraih ponsel Sehun di meja nakas. Lelaki itu tengah menghabiskan beberapa belas menit waktunya di bawah pancuran _shower_.

"Kenapa dia mengunci ponselnya ?," Luhan menggigit bibir geram begitu kotak kosong di ponsel Sehun bertanya beberapa angka. Ingin sekali dia berteriak ' _Mana aku tau, bodoh!'_ dan melemparkan ponsel Sehun ke tempat penggilingan sampah. "Pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, Oh Sehun," gemasnya entah pada siapa, yang lebih buruk adalah dia semakin anarkis pada ponsel lelakinya. "Apa kalian bertukar nomor telpon ? Berniat saling menghubungi satu sama lain ?"

Dengan segala kecemburuan yang bersarang di benak perempuan, Luhan tidak sadar bahwa seseorang dengan _bathrobe_ putih sedang bersedekap dada memperhatikan tindakan bodohnya dari tadi.

"Memeriksa ponselku ?," kata lelaki itu dan Luhan nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel Sehun beserta sekotak napasnya. Astaga! Ini kecemburuan yang memalukan! "Tidak ada apa-apa. Percayalah." Sehun mendekat, tapi Luhan sedang tidak ingin menatap mata genit Sehun saat ini. Itu tidak mempengaruhi apapun. _Mungkin._

"Ya! Aku percaya! Percaya bahwa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu di ponselmu sehingga kau mem- _password_ nya."

Sehun luruh di sisi ranjang, memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana Luhan membuat kekesalannya nampak begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku ?"

"Berikan _password_ nya dan aku akan memutuskan sendiri untuk percaya atau tidak."

"Luhan.. jangan _kekanakan_ ," suara Sehun memang biasa, hanya saja ada nada penekanan sedikit lebih tinggi yang membuat titik sensitive Luhan mengelinjang resah. Mereka seharusnya berkaca pada dinginnya angin malam untuk setiap kekonyolan ini. Bahkan ini bukan perang dunia ketiga sehingga otak yang panas tidak diperlukan sama sekali.

Lalu karena prinsip Luhan yang mengatakan _hanya para kaum lelaki brengsek yang menggunakan kekuatan dalam setiap masalah_ , dia hanya menghantamkan ponsel Sehun tepat di pangkuan laki-laki itu sebelum mengunci diri sendiri dibalik selimut. Tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun lagi dan dalam bentuk sebagaimana indah _pun_.

"Aku hanya punya satu _password_ ," Sehun yang mencium aroma _garis start_ masalah mulai pembicaraan sepihak karena Luhan memilih menutup telinganya dengan bantal. "Segala hal mengenai diriku, segala hal yang menyangkut pribadiku, hanya ku kunci dengan satu _password._ Tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, karena jika ada, _dia_ bisa mendapatkan segalanya yang ku punya."

 _Oh Bagus kalau begitu! Aku tidak akan bertanya tentang password sialanmu itu lagi, Oh Sehun! Simpan saja kenangan pertemuan kalian berdua rapat-rapat dalam bungkusan dosamu! Aku tidak menginginkannya lagi! Sungguh! Tidak lagi! Kau dengar ?!_

"290391. Itu _password_ -nya."

Sesuatu menyelinap di genggamannya dan Luhan belum jatuh tidur untuk tau bahwa Sehun memberikan ponsel yang mereka perdebatkan beberapa menit lalu itu.

Wanita mungkin sangat sensitif mengenai tema ' _Mantan Kekasih Pacarmu_ ,' dan Sehun akui dia mengetahui jika Luhan punya _penyakit_ yang sama. "Tanggal lahir siapa ?" dibuktikan oleh pertanyaannya yang terkadang membuat Sehun sulit bicara.

"….."

"Irene ?"

"Maaf. Akan kuganti."

"Tidak perlu diganti. Itu merepotkan!" Luhan menolak perdamaian mereka malam ini. Membelakangi Sehun, mengaiskan jemari si lelaki yang beberapa kali coba meraih tangannya.

Kemudian Sehun tersenyum geli menyadari bahwa malamnya akan berakhir dengan tidur dibalik punggung belakang Luhan, disertai pula dengan napas panjang-panjang wanita itu seolah dadanya sedang dicengkram kuku beruang nyaris remuk.

Sehun tidak memerlukan satu keranjang batu es, karena baginya, kecemburuan Luhan itu mengasyikkan. _Mungkin untuk saat ini._

Kehebatan seorang lelaki adalah seberapa mampu dia bertahan untuk seorang _perempuan dan segala jenis kelakuannya._

"Besok kita pulang. Pukul 3 sore."

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu seperti memiliki sifat menyebalkan. Jika ditunggu seperti ini maka Luhan merasa dia sedang melayani nenek kura-kura menyebrangi jembatan tol. Dua cangkir greentea latte-nya sudah menipis, membuktikan bahwa dia telah menunggu lama untuk sebuah janji penting.

Jam mungil putih dominan dengan kombinasi warna emas juga beberapa butir berlian diatasnya bersorak riang karena dipadankan dengan _dress babydoll_ sederhana dan juga sepatu flat coklat _mocca._ Sedikit bertabrakan memang. Tapi Luhan menyukainya. Ini hadiah dari Ravi, omong-omong.

Tadi pagi Luhan dikejutkan dengan satu _papperbag_ tersampir di pintu masuk. Dia kira itu kiriman untuk Sehun. Pikiran negatif Luhan mengerayang sejak pertemuan Irene dan Sehun semalaman. _Apa mereka mulai bertukar kado juga ?_ Bisa saja bertambah buruk jika Luhan tidak menemukan memo bertuliskan " _Untuk nona agung-ku yang paling manis_ " diatasnya.

Ravi memang yang terbaik. Hari yang sejak semalam mendung di kepala Luhan seketika timbul pelangi.

' _Kumohon, berhentilah menggunakan higheel_ T.T _dan juga, terimakasih untuk bantuannya ^^'_

Luhan nyaris tersengal tawanya sendiri memikirkan bagaimana frustasinya Ravi menulis memo se _norak_ itu. Ucapan terimakasihnya pasti karena semalam, karena Luhan yang berubah profesi mendadak menjadi seorang translator dan Ravi tidak perlu menyakiti telinganya dengan ceramah gratis Sehun pagi ini.

Ah, ingin rasanya Luhan meminta satu porsi ice cream greentea lagi dari laki-laki itu.

Dia perhatikan sekali lagi sepatu flat manis di kakinya, merasa sangat baik. Meraih ponsel di dalam tas kotak mungil di meja, Luhan mengetikkan beberapa pesan.

- _aku sudah menunggumu. Apa kita bisa bertemu sekarang ?—_

Pesan terkirim.

Lima menit cukup membuat Luhan mengkerutkan ekspresinya. Tidak dibalas.

- _aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Kumohon.—_

Luhan bisa saja menendang kursi didepannya karena kesal. Cukup Sehun yang menciptakan masalah terhadap hatinya, dan Luhan berharap seseorang tidak membuat masalah terhadap otaknya.

"Ya ampun, Gadis itu! Memangnya siapa _sih_ dia ? Berani sekali me—"

" **Maaf. Aku datang terlambat."**

 _Gotcha!_ Hampir saja mulutmu, Luhan! Bersyukurlah jika manusia dihadapanmu buta dengan bahasa Korea.

" **Ya. Kupikir tidak masalah. Silahkan duduk."**

Si tamu tidak mengacuhkan Luhan, sibuk sendiri dengan masalah tas besar hitam dan suara berisik plastik kusut di dalamnya. Luhan hampir tersinggung, tapi ketika gadis itu memberikan satu bungkusan kepadanya, dia mengerti kenapa gadis itu disini.

" **Jas teman anda sudah di laundry. Silahkan di cek."**

" **Duduklah dulu."**

" **Maaf, tapi saya masih punya pekerjaan lain, jika tidak ada masalah dengan jas-nya, saya—"**

" **Apa kau punya saudara kembar ?"**

" **Maaf ?"**

 _Kau yang memulai permainan 'to the point' ini, gadis laundry. Dan aku memang benci berbasa-basi. Kita cocok._

"Ya Tuhan… bagaimana bisa wajah mereka mirip sekali," ujar Luhan begitu santai, karena kepercayaan dirinya mengatakan ' _hanya aku yang mengerti bahasa ini. Tenang saja'._

Tapi tidak selamanya begitu, ketika dengan ragu, gadis laundry itu bertanya…

"Apa kau… dari _Korea ?"_

Luhan tersentak dikursinya. "K-kau… bisa bahasa Korea?"

"sedikit," gadis laundry mengendikan bahu, "Aku pernah tinggal disana, beberapa tahun."

"Benarkah ?"

Pikir Luhan seharusnya gadis ini bisa tersenyum dengan cara sedikit ramah sehingga mereka bicara dalam suasana menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya, _HuangZi_ telah lama kehilangan garis tawa. Bibir tipis itu kaku, sumpah mati.

"Apa kau mengatakan aku mirip seseorang, barusan ?"

"A….. itu….," Luhan menyentuh hidungnya, "Ya.. Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal. Hanya saja bibirmu lebih tipis, kurasa."

"Siapa ?"

"Han… Selvi. Apa, kau _kenal ?_ "

Dibalik rambut hitam panjangnya yang diikat sederhana ke belakang, Huangzi mulai memikirkan sesuatu. Luhan suka bagaimana cara gadis itu memutar matanya ke segala arah untuk berpikir, seperti dia memiliki setiap inci dunia ini.

"Tidak. Maaf."

Hanya dua kata, tapi cukup membuat Luhan kehilangan setengah harapannya. Itu buruk. Seharusnya Luhan tidak konyol dengan pikiran bahwa mungkin saja HuangZi ada kaitannya dengan Selvi dilihat dari bagaimana wajah mereka menjiplak satu sama lain.

"Kau _yakin_ ?"

"Ya. Aku yakin. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Permisi."

"Tunggu!"

Ah Sial! Pendengaran Huangzi bermasalah. Jenis masalah yang sengaja dilakukannya.

Luhan tidak ingin bermain-main namun ternyata Huangzi lebih parah dari derajat PH keasaman di lambung manusia. Lalu setelah terbentang jarak sepuluh langkah diantara mereka, Luhan rasa dia harus mengeluarkan jurus terakhir.

"Yifan! Apa kau kenal _Wu Yifan ?!"_

Tidak peduli jika usaha paling ujungnya ini menghasilkan buah, ataupun hancur dikalikan nol.

Tapi sepertinya, Huangzi punya kebaikan hati untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan terakhir Luhan. Karena pada kenyataannya, gadis itu berbalik dengan mata nanar; melihat Luhan dengan benang kepedihan menyembelih matanya.

"A-apa kau…. _Wu Luhan ?"_

"Ya. Itu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wanita itu berontak di atas kulitnya yang telanjang, dingin dan memar dibeberapa bagiannya yang terikat di ranjang. "Kenapa kau lakukan hal keji ini padaku, Wu Luhan ?"_

" _Sudah berulang kali kuperingatkan kau untuk meninggalkan Yifan. Dan sayangnya kau punya telinga yang tuli, kurasa."_

" _Kau terlalu sok suci. Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan pada Yifan, hah ?"_

" _Apa ? Bagaimana bisa pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut busukmu setelah kau memanfaatkan Yifan ?"_

" _Memanfaatkan Yifan ? Hah! Lucu sekali. Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang berkata demikian?"_

" _Jangan bercanda, Han Selvi!"_

" _Dan ini sama sekali tidak lucu untuk dijadikan sebuah lelucon."_

" _Kau! Kau memanfaatkan Yifan untuk melunasi hutangmu! Dan kau merusak segalanya diantara kami! Kau memanfaatkan Yifan untuk kepentinganmu sendiri!"_

" _Lalu bagaimana denganku ? Kau pikir aku tidak dimanfaatkan ?"_

" _Omong kosong apalagi sekarang ?"_

" _Yifan, dia tidak pernah mencintaiku. Sekalipun. Dia hanya mencintai wajahku! Dan keparat, kurasa kau harus membawa saudara laki-laki tercintamu itu ke pskiater, otaknya sudah miring. Selalu meminta maaf setiap kali kami bercinta sampai aku muak. Selalu mengatakan bahwa aku telah kembali! Kau pikir aku sudah mati?! Lelaki yang bahkan menangis setiap bercumbu denganku, itu menjijikkan! "_

" _Diam kau wanita jalang!"_

" _Kami saling memanfaatkan dan kau, tidak berhak menudingkan semua kesalahan ini padaku! Kau dengar!"_

Dari percakapannya waktu itu dengan Selvi, Luhan yakin bertemu Huangzi lebih dari sekedar kebetulan. Ada kebenaran yang harus diperiksa, entah itu kemustahilan ataupun takdir, keduanya harus selesai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menyelesaikan meeting terakhirnya di pukul 12 siang. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti sekarang. Masih ada 180 menit lagi sebelum pesawat mereka _take-off_ menuju Seoul.

Masalahnya, Sehun membutuhkan sedikitnya satu jam untuk mengemaskan sendiri pakaian dan barang yang lain. Peristiwa pertemuannya dengan Irene semalam tidak menutup kemungkinan Luhan akan membiarkan koper milik Sehun merana sendirian sampai di lingkari jaring laba-laba. Wanita melampiaskan kekesalannya pada barang laki-laki, itu sudah dianggap wajar _kan_ dalam berbagai kasus ?

Tapi ketika Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar, dua koper sudah tersampir di samping ranjang; yang pink berdiri tegak sedangkan koper miliknya melintang tanpa arah. Luhan pasti menendangnya setelah mengemaskan semua barang.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain menggelengkan kepala.

"Luhan…." Panggilnya bernada membujuk, paham sekali jika mereka belum menyentuh kata sepakat untuk berdamai.

Kemudian saat tidak ada orang yang menjawab, tidak pula dengan lemparan sikat gigi ataupun botol anggur; yang siap Sehun terima jika seandainya Luhan benar-benar marah, Lelaki tinggi itu tau jika Luhan sedang tidak berada di tempat.

Dia menghubungi Luhan, tapi ketahuilah sifat _pujian_ dari seorang wanita yang sangat ingin Sehun enyahkan dari dunia ini adalah, wanita menghindari setiap panggilan ketika hati mereka bermasalah.

Berbeda dengan lelaki yang menganggap itu perbuatan banci.

Wanita punya presepsi mereka sendiri dan potong kepalamu jika ingin membantahnya.

Jadi apa yang bisa dilakukan Sehun adalah menyusulnya ke Loby hotel, siapa tau ada yang melihat makhluk mungil dengan _dress babydoll_ berkeliaran seperti anak anjing hilang disekitaran hotel.

Namun seharusnya Sehun tau jika dunia ini hanya sebesar huruf 'S' pada kolor superman. Masa lalu dan masa depan kadang bertemu dalam waktu yang relatif bersamaan.

Karena sesampainya di Loby, bukan Luhan yang berhasil Sehun bawa pulang. Melainkan Irene yang duduk di sofa tunggu dengan satu koper merah disampingnya, juga topi _tutup lebar ratu Eropa_ dikepalanya.

Atas segala kenangan masa lalu yang Sehun ingat bagaimana perjuangannya untuk gadis itu, dia terpaku. Seperti terpengaruh untuk berbagi paru-paru jika Irene kesulitan bernapas.

"Sehun, kau menginap disini juga ?"

Suara yang berhasil meluluhlantakkan gelora Oh Sehun….

"Hm… Ya. Akumenginap disini."

"Aku tidak tau kita menginap di hotel yang sama."

"Sama denganku."

"Sehun…."

\- _Luhan ?_

" _Lu…. Luhan tunggu! Luhan!"_

SIAL! Kenapa harus sekarang!

.

.

.

Luhan mungkin terlalu naif ketika memasang label dipikirannya bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Sehun lupa keburukan. Fakta terbaru menginjak opini itu dan melemparnya di tungku perapian sampai hangus. Hampir saja Luhan mengumpati dunia dan segala kebohongan rumput pada bunga musim gugur, tapi sekali lagi, manusia hanya menumpang di bumi.

Orang-orang berkata bahwa negara khatulistiwa memiliki derajat suhu di atas rata-rata. Apa mungkin hati Luhan sedang berada di garis _equator_ ? Rasanya panas hingga ke cuping telinga.

Sehun tidak perlu melakukan apapun untuk membuat ini menjadi lebih baik, karena pada dasarnya, _apa yang Luhan harapkan dari lelaki kaya yang lupa cara berkomitmen ?_ Benih sudah ditabur, namun Luhan menyembunyikannya dari siapapun, itu bukan berarti dia serakah pada hidup.

Udara terasa pengap, jadi Luhan memberikan beberapa oksigen bebas di balkon kamar untuk _alveolus_ -nya yang disetiap hirupan terselip mantra berbicara _'tenang Luhan, tenang..'_ dan hanya membuat Luhan merasa lebih menyedihkan.

Dentuman pintu menyakiti Luhan hingga dia meremas besi pegangan balkon yang berdebu lebih erat. Dan saat tubuhnya ditarik ke belakang, Luhan tidak boleh mengerjab sedikitpun atau airmatanya akan berderai; jatuh menyentuh lantai dan kering melukai hati.

"Luhan… _kumohon…_ ," permohonan jenis apapun tidak dibutuhkan sekarang. "Akan sulit menjelaskannya tapi kuharap, tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi disini."

Luhan meremas dadanya, merasa kecemasan ini dapat membunuh siapapun. "Aku sedang mencobanya, meredam kesalahpahaman itu," katanya terdengar telah dikecewekan.

"Tidak ada janji apapun! Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Irene di Loby dan yeah, akan terdengar sangat dramatis jika aku mengatakan kau datang disaat bersamaan."

Sehun melihat wanitanya tertunduk. Mungkin penjelasan yang baru saja ia lontarkan terdengar seperti sebuah gurauan semata bagi Luhan. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang, tapi itu kenyataan.

Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang mencoba menggapainya, "Lebih baik jika aku menyiapkan diri untuk pulang," katanya seperti sebuah pilihan akhir. Dia ingin menghindar dari kekuasaan Sehun atas hatinya, namun ketika Luhan mengambil langkah untuk lari, Sehun selalu tau cara menarik tangan Luhan hingga wanitanya tersedu dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Maafkan aku.." Sehun meminta dengan naluri lelakinya, memaksa Luhan menguraikan tangis yang sudah dia usahakan sebaik mungkin untuk bertahan. Ia gapai rambut kusut Luhan dan membiarkan wanita itu mengamuk di dadanya; memukul lengannya ataupun mencacimakinya. Sehun menyimpan itu satu persatu untuk di ingat.

"Kau jahat! Kau jahat padaku! Pada perasaanku! Dan juga pada an—" _anak kita._

 _Bagaimana aku harus memberitahumu ?_

 _Dengan wajah sendu itu.._

"Ya.. Aku jahat, Luhan. Aku memang orang yang jahat, oleh karenanya aku membutuhkan seorang yang baik untuk mengimbangiku."

 _Tapi bukan wanita hamil yang tidak mampu memuaskanmu dalam bercinta, begitu ?_

"Pesta semalam, kenapa kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku ? Aku menunggumu di depan toilet wanita berjam-jam."

.

.

.

.

Selalu sama. Kebodohan Luhan adalah kalah terhadap gairahnya sendiri. Seharusnya dia melawan ketika Sehun mengecup rahangnya, ataupun memberontak saat lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya mengalung di pinggang sehingga mereka tidak akan berakhir telanjang bugil di siang bolong.

Tapi yang terjadi memang di luar kendali. Perasaan Luhan mengatakan dia terluka dengan semua ini namun otaknya bekerja di ideologi berbeda. Sentuhan Sehun, kecupannya, ataupun cara dia menelanjanginya, semua itu membuat Luhan merintih akan gairah.

Dia mengangkang untuk lelaki itu, membiarkan Sehun bergerak di atasnya dengan geraman tertahan sedangkan dia sendiri mati-matian menahan desahannya dalam ciuman mereka.

Sehun mungkin sudah tau dimana tempat yang harus ditabrak kelelakiannya ketika seluruh gairahnya terbenam dalam pusat kewanitaan Luhan. Wanita itu meleguh panjang, gila akan percintaan mereka yang terlalu mendadak. Sehun membiarkannya, membiarkan Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka agar desahannya di nada paling rendah terdengar menggoda. Dia menikmati bagaimana gelisahnya Luhan meremas sprei tempat mereka bergumuh.

Ini memang konyol, dan Luhan sadar sembilan puluh sembilan persen akan hal tersebut. Tapi yang tidak dia mengerti adalah bagaimana cara menahan diri ketika berlawanan dengan lihainya permainan Sehun dalam bersetubuh.

Dada bidang yang tertempel lekat di payudaranya, ciuman panas yang menggusak bibir paling dalam, ataupun keperkasaan Sehun yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kewanitaanya tanpa perhitungan, Luhan menaruh semuanya di tingkat paling atas hal irasional yang paling dia sukai.

Lalu ketika Sehun mendorong dirinya lebih kuat, Luhan nyaris mati disatu pukulan telak. Rambut hitam Sehun adalah sesuatu yang dijadikannya tumpuan saat melepas kepuasaan tahap pertama, sedangkan lelakinya masih sibuk bergerak di atas bersama geraman lebih berat, lubang Luhan yang berkedut merupakan bagian favorit Sehun. Lelaki itu berusaha menikmati perbuatannya dalam jepitan orgasme Luhan.

Astaga!

 _Ini nikmat!_ Pikiran Sehun menggeram saat dia menjalin jemari mereka. Luhan hanya membalas genggaman Sehun seadanya, dan itu membuat Sehun senang bukan main. Terbukti Luhan menghabiskan nyaris seluruh tenaganya untuk percintaan mereka.

Wajah menyerah Luhan, Sehun mendambanya hingga ke sumsum tulang belakang. Melihat bagaimana Luhan berusaha membuka matanya hanya untuk sebuah tatapan sendu, Sehun tau jika wanita itu ingin dia segera menyelesaikan gairah ini.

Sehun mengerti. Dengan itu dia membiarkan birahi membawanya lebih jauh, lebih cepat dan lebih kuat; membiarkan Luhan terguncang di bawahnya sedikit meringis.

Luhan menahan pundaknya seolah berkata _jangan terlalu gila dengan permainanmu, pikirkan aku_ , namun Sehun sendiri telah kehilangan otaknya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara mengontrolnya lagi ketika kenikmatan itu turun, bersarang dalam kejantanannya dan kemudian….

 _Dia menyembur jatuh untuk kenikmatan._

Tangan Luhan berada di pinggangnya, menggelung santai dan lengket; selengket tubuh mereka yang beraroma seks luar biasa.

Dan ketika Luhan memberikan Sehun waktu menikmati orgasme di dalam kewanitaanya, dia sempat cemas bukan main saat Sehun kembali meraih lehernya. Namun ketika Sehun mengecup rahangnya di sebelah kiri untuk berbisik " _Aku mencintaimu_ ", Luhan rasa permainan ini sudah terlalu jauh.

Tapi tidak ada tombol ' _pause'_ untuk berhenti.

.

.

.

.

"Raviiiiiii!"

"Astaga, nona! Anda mengagetkan saya."

Ravi, pemuda yang kini menambah gayanya dengan kacamata minus itu mengusap dada, nyaris tumbang ketika pintu terbuka dan Luhan langsung menyambutnya dengan teriakan.

Ravi hanya ingin menjemput koper disini, dan sesuatu yang menghibur adalah nona agung-nya terlihat manis dengan dress peach selutut. Wanita dewasa berkelakuan manja itu berputar-putar di depannya, memamerkan sepatu yang sedang bersanggar di kakinya.

"Terimakasih. Terlihat cocok denganku," dia menunjuk sepatunya.

Ravi mengeluarkan satu jempol untuk Luhan dan wanita itu tertawa dengan sangat ceria. Itu melegakan.

"Ah!" Mendadak, Luhan mengacungkan telunjuk ke udara; seperti mengingat ataupun melupakan sesuatu, dan dia berakhir dengan berburu dalam tas mungilnya. "Ravi," lelaki berkacamata hanya bergumam saat Luhan memanggilnya dengan satu kotak berpita ditangannya, "aku membelikanmu sesuatu," katanya sambil mengulurkan kotak tersebut.

"Untuk saya ?" Luhan mengangguk dan Ravi menerimanya. "Terimakasih, nona."

"Ya. Tidak masalah. Ku harap itu sesuai dengan seleramu."

Suasana menyenangkan awalnya sebelum, "Jadi Ravi mendapatkan hadiah sedangkan aku tidak ?" Sehun menyusul di belakang. Dengan jas panjang nyaris menyentuh lutut, juga wajah datar penuh ketegasan.

Dia selalu tampan dengan ataupun tanpa apapun.

Senyuman manja wanitanya, Sehun luluh hanya karena itu. "Tentu saja aku juga membelikanmu hadiah," Luhan menyusul Sehun selagi Ravi masuk menutup pintu.

"Mana ?" Sehun mengulurkan tangan sedangkan Luhan mencari sesuatu yang terlihat sulit di dalam tas. Wajahnya berbinar ketika dia menemukan sesuatu dan Sehun sudah tidak sabar untuk itu. Lalu ketika Luhan meletakkan hadiahnya di telapak tangan Sehun, lelaki itu nyaris menjatuhkan bola matanya, "apa-apaan ini ?"

"Itu hadiahmu ?"

"Sebungkus permen ?"

"dan satu kecupan."

 _Ya Tuhan.. kelakuan wanita ini._

.

.

Luhan pikir jika semua kekhawatirannya akan berakhir sampai disini, akan berakhir ketika mereka meninggalkan daratan Cina dan hidup dihari selanjutnya di Korea. Lupakan kenangan tentang pertemuan Sehun dan _mantan kekasihnya_ dan lupakan seluruh kecemburuannya. Itu tidak berguna.

Tapi satu hal yang masih mengganjal hati Luhan, tentang Huangzi. Padahal dia punya kesempatan yang bagus untuk memecahkan semua masalah ini, namun wanita itu melarikan diri ketika Luhan ingin bertanya lebih jauh kenapa wanita tersebut mengetahui nama lengkapnya dan bersedih mendengar nama Wu Yifan.

Terkadang Luhan benci menjadi orang yang terlalu pesimis. Dia akan menyerah jika usahanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Termasuk mungkin dengan wajah Huangzi dan segala lebam ditubuhnya.

Namun kenyataan bukan hanya itu, bukan hanya tentang kegelisahan tidak menemukan jawaban atas gadis Cina bernama Huangzi tersebut. Jauh dari itu, sepertinya takdir tidak meloloskan Luhan untuk melewati semua ini. Nyatanya, dia menemukan Irene berjalan di lorong pesawat, duduk diseberang sebelah Sehun dan dengan tujuan pernerbangan yang sama dengan mereka.

"Aku merindukan Korea."

Desahnya membuat Luhan nyaris menangis di tempat.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mungkin bisa bernapas lega karena seminggu setelah sampai di Korea, Sehun tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun atas sikapnya. Dia tetap romantis, egois dan bergairah tinggi. Ataukah, ini masih _belum_?

Seks diantara mereka tetap berjalan dengan baik, dan leguhan panjangnya kali ini Luhan hitung adalah yang ke delapan. Entah mengapa Luhan menghitungnya, seolah-olah dia menantikan kontrak di antara mereka akan berakhir.

Entah hanya sebatas ilusi ataupun memang begitu, yang tidak Luhan sukai adalah Sehun pulang dengan kerutan di dahinya, seperti dia telah menarik kawat yang menghancurkan _namsan tower._ Beberapa kali Luhan bertanya pada Ravi apakah kantor mengalami masalah yang sulit dan lelaki berkacamata itu mengatakan bahwa keadaan terkendali, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan dan Luhan tetap bisa berbahagia dengan kartu kreditnya.

Lalu kenapa Sehun selalu pulang dengan wajah bermasalah ?

Luhan sadar kehidupannya tidak akan baik-baik saja setelah ini. Mual yang selalu menguasai pagi hari, dan segumpal darah di perutnya mulai berkembang. Tubuhnya mengembang diluar kendali. Dia selalu berusaha menutupinya dengan baik. Menghubungi Chanyeol diam-diam untuk menanyakan bagaimana mengurus kehamilannya sendiri.

Beberapa kali lelaki itu menyarankan Luhan untuk tidak menyembunyikan semua ini lagi. Sehun harus tau, dia ayah biologis anak yang dikandung Luhan.

Luhan sudah mencobanya lebih dari tiga kali, tapi setiap kali dia ingin membahas hal tersebut, takdir seolah menyimpangkan keberaniannya pada hal yang membuat dia lebih ketakutan.

Seperti pagi ini, ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah meredam mualnya, Sehun duduk disisi ranjang; menantinya, mengulurkan tangan dan meminta Luhan segera datang. Lelaki itu mengusap sisa air di sudut bibir Luhan, membuat wanitanya berjuta kali lebih resah dengan kehamilannya.

"Kau baik ?"

"Ya, aku baik." Luhan meremas ketakutannya di genggaman Sehun. "Hanya setiap pagi mualku tidak terkendali," mencoba mencari awal mula topik yang tepat.

"Nafsu makanmu bertambah, aku menyadari itu."

Luhan tersenyum getir. "Benarkah ?"

"Hm." Sehun menahan pundak Luhan dan berhenti disana, "Apa berat badanmu naik ? Kau terlihat lebih gemuk," tidak tau jika pernyataannya barusan menghabat peredaran darah Luhan.

Luhan terdiam ditempat.

"Aku tidak menyalahkan nafsu makanmu, itu bagus. Tapi Luhan, perlu kau ketahui jika aku sangat mengagumi wanita yang menjaga keindahanan bentuk tubuhnya," kata laki-laki itu begitu ringan, mengolah nadanya agar tidak menyinggung. Dia meraih sesuatu di balik punggungnya dan meletakkannya dalam genggaman si wanita.

"Sehun.."

"Itu obat diet. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan nafsu makan dan berat badanmu lagi sekarang."

 _Apa kau ingin membunuh anakmu ?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gue tau ini ending chapternya enggak banget. Obat diet ? Anyiiiiiiing. Kenapa hal nista itu terlintas di pikiran gue. Hahahaha**

 **Dan pastinya gue siap-siap kabur, karena para readers bakalan gemes. Soalnya Sehun belum tau juga kalo Luhan kan udah gue peringatin di awal kalo chapter ini bakalan mengecewakan dan bertele-tele. Sebenernya gue mau langsung masuk pleekkk ke konflik, tapi rasanya gue gak bisa nulis tanpa masukin fluffy nya Hunhan. Dan you know lah, yang tadinya ide gue mau bikin Luhan marah ke Sehun malah berubah jadi mereka ngeseks ngeseks di ranjang. Ya ampun otak gue udah dewasa banget -_-**

 **Mungkin chapter depannya kita baru masuk ke konflik. Alasan kenapa Yifan jadi kayak ngono, flashback siapa itu Huangzi, dan masih jadi pertanyaan di chapter depan apakah Sehun udah tau Luhan hamil ato enggak. Kalo Sehun udah tau Luhan hamil, itu berarti ff ini udah ending. Ya iyalah, kalo Sehunnya gak tau-tau Luhan hamil mah yang ad ague dibuntingin sama readers. Andwaaaeeeee! *sobek celana* Loh ?**

 **Ada yang masih bingung sama chapter ini ? Silahkan nyoss dituangkan ke review apapun keluh kesah kalian ttg chapter ini.**

 **Dan disini, gue sebagai author mesum** **emang njiiir** **mungkin gak bisa balas review satu persatu. Tapi misalnya mau nanya sesuatu ataupun mau kenal gue lebih lanjut, silahkan ketik REG (spasi) MESUM kirim ke KOTAK SUMBANGAN KORBAN SODOMI, eh anyiiing, apaan lagi ini -_-, tapi beneran, kalo misalnya ada yang pengen komunikasi sama gue *Sok pemes lu-..-*, langsung aja gue PM, eh, PM gue maksudnya. 100% dikurang 10% pasti gue bales kok, walaupun balesnya rada lama. Tau sendirikan kondisi kuota anak kuliahan kek gimana :D**

 **Dan untuk semua readers yang tingkat kemesumannya nyaris kadaluarsa, gue mau bilang TENGS PUL BANGED *alaynya author ini * karena berkat support kalian FF ini bisa terus berenang mengarungi kolam ikan lele. Dan gue, atas nama HUNjustforHAN, merasa seneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeng banget FF absurd gue ini masuk dalam salah satu list FF favorit HUNHAN INDONESIA. Yawlaaaaa, bidadari tertungging T.T**

 **Terimakasih buat KakRe yang sudah memasukkan FF Desire dalam salah satu nominasinya T.T Sini kakre, tak kecup dulu ampe doweeeer :* :* :* :* :* :* :***

 **But always, I miss my Sphadlor Couple, Eclaire Oh. AI MIS YU STOMACH ?**

 **Dan buat para readers, gue mau ngucapin HAPPY HOLIDAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY! AKHIRNYA LIBURAN DATANG WALAUPUN CUMA SEMINGGU LEBIH CEPIRIT!**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAAAAAAAYYYY!  
AI LOP YU :* :* :* :***


	14. Chapter 14

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semuanya mungkin sudah bermulai dari beberapa minggu lalu, tapi bagi Luhan, masalahnya mulai berlikuk dimulai dari sekarang. Tutup kotak sampah mini di kamarnya berputar dua kali ketika dia melemparkan botol obat diet yang Sehun berikan.

Apa-apaan ini ? Bagaimana mungkin seorang ibu hamil mengkonsumsi obat diet ? Bayi mereka mungkin akan terlahir cacat karenanya.

Dia menghembuskan napasnya di jendela, melihat Sehun melambai padanya di balik stir mobil sebelum menghilang. Lelaki itu, tidak bisakah sedikit lebih pintar dalam hal mendiagnosis wanita? Setidaknya pinjamkan lima menit saja otak dokter milik Chanyeol, hanya sekedar membantu Luhan menyampaikan pada Sehun bahwa ada segumpal daging tumbuh dalam perutnya hasil dari gairah mereka yang merajalela selama ini.

Beruntung Chanyeol bilang Luhan punya kandungan yang cukup kuat, tapi resiko tetap saja ada. Chanyeol berkata bahwa tingkat stress ataupun depresi, ataupun emosi seorang ibu hamil memiliki peran penting atas keselamatan kandungannya, pernyataan itu hanya membuat Luhan semakin gelisah.

Lantas bagaimana Luhan tidak cemas dengan berat badannya yang naik dan Sehun yang memberinya obat diet ? Sampai kapan dia menahan stressnya untuk dapat memberitahu Sehun jika dirinya sedang mengandung hasil sperma dari lelaki itu ?

Apalagi Luhan sangat ingat pembicaraan mereka di dalam pesawat seminggu lalu, saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia juga akan melakukan hal sama seperti Nichkun. Pengantin pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia dan istrinya –Tiffany—setuju untuk menunda kehamilan, menikmati masa berdua tanpa di ganggu oleh kelahiran seorang bayi.

" _Memiliki waktu berdua beberapa tahun tanpa anak setelah menikah,aku pikir itu ide yang sangat bagus_." Sehun berkata demikian tanpa tau jika wanitanya sedang mengandung.

Dan Luhan semakin tidak yakin jika Sehun sudi bertanggungjawab atas rahimnya.

Apakah semuanya harus berakhir sampai disini ? Sampai ke sepuluh dari seks kontrak mereka terpenuhi ?

Kontrak ?

Surat kontrak ?

 _Aku harus mendapatkan surat kontraknya!_

.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di kursi kerjanya siang ini, menerima kabar jika Selvi sudah berhasil dibuang ke Jerman. Dia memainkan secarik foto wanita itu dalam tangannya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke meja.

Satu masalah, selesai. Mengurus pelacur bukanlah perkara sulit. Pelacur terbaik Korea mana _sih_ yang belum pernah dia setubuhi ?

Otak Sehun sedang kosong ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar tiga kali, "Masuk," jawabnya malas dan mendapati pria tinggi berperawakan menyebalkan berjalan mendekat.

"Selamat siang, Oh Sehun-ssi," lelaki itu menyapanya.

Sehun berdecih. "Ternyata kau ikut pulang ke Korea," memutarbalikkan pulpennya di atas meja.

"Saya memiliki kartu penduduk Korea, jadi bagaimanapun Korea tetaplah tanah air saya."

Tawa Sehun terdengar meremehkan, "Lalu apa tujuanmu datang ke ruanganku, dokter Chanyeol ?" dan dia jelas sekali tidak suka pada perawakan lelaki tampan di depannya.

"Dokter Kim pergi ke luar kota untuk beberapa minggu, jadi beliau meminta saya mengantarkan vitamin untuk anda," kata pemuda itu lantas meletakkan satu botol kecil di meja Sehun, dan matanya menangkap sesuatu."Gadis itu.." tunjuknya pada foto Selvi.

Dahi Sehun berkerut, "Ternyata seorang dokter juga berkenalan dengan pelacur," ejeknya yang membuat Chanyeol mengidap keheranan stadium akhir.

"Pelacur ? Bukankah dia wanita yang ditemui Luhan waktu di Beijing ? Gadis Laundry."

"Apa ?"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Luhan gagal. Empat jam dia berburu di kamar Sehun meredam suara seminim mungkin, tapi tetap saja surat kontrak mereka tidak berhasil ditemukan. Itu malah memuatnya semakin penasaran.

Luhan sedang termenung di jendela kamar, berdiri memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menikmati setiap gelungan masalah di otaknya. Langit hitam, bulan sabit dan bintang tunggal di sampingnya, terkadang Luhan berpikir kenapa ia tidak dilahirkan menjadi air laut saja ?

"Memikirkanku, sayang ?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Dada Luhan terangkat beserta paru-parunya menahan tekanan udara. Pelukan Sehun di punggung belakang nyaris mengantarkan Luhan menuju lubang kematian. "Sehun," dia membuang napas sekali, "Aku hampir mati," sambungnya berlebihan kemudian berbalik untuk memukul dada bidang lelakinya.

Sehun mencubit hidung Luhan, "Kau bisa dimasuki setan jika berpikiran kosong," dan mengecupnya sebagai akhir.

Luhan melepas dasi di leher Sehun, "Yang ada aku dimasuki olehmu," jawabnya hingga laki-laki itu tergelak tawa. Menyenangkan. Kemudian saat Sehun merekatkan tubuh mereka untuk sekedar berbagi ciuman manis, Luhan menahannya, menutup hidung dan terlihat terganggu. "Jangan mendekatiku. Kau bau! Akan kusiapkan air hangat." dia berujar sambil menarik krah kemeja Sehun seperti binatang peliharaan menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan piyama _babydoll_ nya, Luhan mengubur bentuk tubuh kebesaran yang tidak Sehun senangi, berharap lelaki itu tidak pernah membahas tentang obat diet yang hanya akan menganggu pertumbuhan janinnya.

"Kau sudah mandi ?" Laki-laki itu merengkuh pinggang Luhan, berdiri diam menunggu Luhan selesai membantunya melepas kancing kemeja.

Mata Luhan berputar jengah, "Tentu saja, Sehun. Ini sudah pukul 8 malam," jawabnya bersamaan dengan melempar kemeja Sehun ke keranjang pakaian.

Dada bidang dengan otot berukuran pas, Luhan menyukainya. "Mau mandi bersamaku lagi?" Sehun membuat penawaran yang Luhan respon dengan gelengan kepala.

"Maaf, tapi seks di dalam _bath up_ terdengar tidak praktis di telingaku."

Sehun tertawa, "Hey, aku hanya mengajakmu mandi." Membelai leher wanitanya.

"Katakan saja aku percaya pada mulutmu itu, Oh Sehun."

"Oh sial! Kenapa kau jadi mudah menebakku sekarang."

"Karena 90% dari otakmu kau dedikasikan untuk seks, aku yakin sekali."

"Dan 10%-nya lagi adalah dirimu. Bila digabung akan menjadi _seks bersamamu_."

"Ku mohon Sehun, itu terdengar menjijikkan," Luhan menutup kedua telinga, namun Sehun malah menarik tangannya menuju tepi _bath up_. Laki-laki itu duduk di pinggir sedangkan air dalam kolam kecil sudah nyaris meruap. Seharusnya Luhan tidak percaya bahwa Sehun hanya akan membawanya berdiri beberapa saat; bertatapan, karena pada akhirnya yang dia temukan adalah Sehun menarik tangannya dan dia berteriak ketika tubuh mereka jatuh ke dalam kumpulan air.

Ombak-ombak kecil tercipta sampai keluar. Sehun tertawa lagi sedangkan Luhan membetulkan kembali letak jantungnya.

"Oh Sehun!" Luhan berteriak, siap dengan satu obor besar di atas kepala yang menyala-nyala. Mendiktekan pada Sehun bahwa hal barusan bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuk ditiru di masa yang akan datang. Bagaimana jika kepala mereka terbentur kerasnya keramik _bath up_ ? Tidak Lucu, _kan_?

Tapi apa yang malah dipersembahkan laki-laki itu ? Rambut hitam legamnya basah dan juga dada bidang putihnya terbuka lebar untuk bersandar. Luhan nyaris tersedak liurnya sendiri. Dia berada di atas Sehun sekarang.

"Jantungku benar-benar rusak setelah ini," Keluh Luhan. Meletakkan kedua tangannya di gagah pundak Sehun.

"Luhan.." Dia hanya membalas Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman, merasa pinggangnya mulai dirambati sesuatu, "Siapkan napasmu."

"Untuk ?"

Seperti tidak belajar pada pengalaman, seharusnya dia tidak perlu banyak tanya dan langsung saja menuruti apa yang dititahkan lelaki itu. Karena Luhan tau, Sehun selalu bertindak semau hatinya setelah memberi peringatan.

Seperti sekarang, saat Luhan tidak mempersiapkan lebih banyak pasokan udara di paru-parunya, Sehun malah membawa tubuh mereka tidur tenggelam di dalam air dan laki-laki itu tidak akan pernah melepaskan bibir kekasihnya dikesempatan seperti ini. _Water Kiss._

Sebagai ganti, Luhan hanya bisa gelisah meremas pundak lelakinya.

.

.

.

.

Gerimis di jam 10 pagi. Sehun sudah berada di kursi kantornya sejak dua jam lalu, sedangkan di sisi lain Luhan sedang berada di kamar Sehun; berniat melanjutkan rasa pensarannya dari kemarin sore.

Dimana Sehun menyembunyikan surat kontrak mereka ? Pasti di tempat tersembunyi yang terkunci sangat rapat. Itu brankas. Tapi dimana kotak besi berkunci itu Sehun simpan ?

Sejak kemarin Luhan menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar Sehun, tidak ada sesuatu yang berarti dia temukan di kamar ini selain puluhan jam tangan ratusan juta won milik Sehun dan juga benda-benda mewah sialan lainnya.

Lalu Luhan merasa bermasalah dengan kandung kemihnya. Dia mengumpat sebentar sebelum berlari ke toilet dan melepaskan diri disana.

Kamar mandi Sehun; itu tempat membuang kotoran atau ruang tamu, _sih ?_ Ada televisi tepat tersampir di dinding depan, meyakinkan Luhan bahwa jika dia mempunyai satu kamar mandi seperti ini maka dia akan menghabiskan waktu lima jam untuk mandi.

Ada lukisan wanita telanjang di sisi lain, Luhan mengkerucutkan bibirnya, menilik kesana-kemari dengan harapan ada pisau tajam tersampir di lantai dan dia bisa menghancurkan payudara maupun vagina wanita lukisan itu sekarang juga. Sehun pasti melihat lukisan itu setiap kali masuk ke kamar mandinya. Luhan tidak suka. Karena jujur saja, tubuh wanita lukisan itu lebih bagus dari tubuhnya. Menjengkelkan.

Entah mengapa, Luhan menghampiri lukisan itu. Mencengkram kemaluan si wanita lukisan, panas sendiri dengan aksinya. Luhan tidak tahan, jadi dipegangnya kedua sisi Lukisan untuk diguncang; meleburkan semua rasa gemasnya yang setinggi langit-langit kamar.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah, lukisan kecemburannya bergeser sendiri ke sisi kanan. Luhan melompat dan sedikit lagi jatuh di dorong keterkejutannya sendiri. Dia memperhatikan hasil akhir dari gerakan lukisan tersebut dan menemukan apa yang dia cari tersembunyi di belakang.

Sehun menyimpan brankas di kamar mandi. Wow.

Luhan merasa ini terlalu dramatis untuk diceritakan pada siapapun. Tapi dia tersenyum untuk itu. Dan passwordnya, Luhan benci mengatakan jika dia tau apa yang seharusnya dia ketik.

Tanggal lahir _mantan_ sang kekasih.

290391

Sial!

.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik anak dasinya, gerah dari hasil _meeting_ pagi selama dua jam. Ravi dibelakangnya tidak berbicara banyak. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang rapat dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas.

Sebentar lagi jam makan siang.

Ravi sedang mengecek jadwal Sehun selanjutnya diponselnya ketika _si tuan arogan_ itu mendial dia untuk mendekat. "Ravi.."

"Ya, Tuan."

"Kerongkonganku kering. Bisa tolong belikan segelas Americano ?"

"Tapi meja saya…"

"Tiga puluh menit lagi jam makan siang, tidak masalah jika mejamu kosong."

Dan laki-laki berkacamata yang sering direpotkan Luhan itupun tidak sanggup berbuat banyak.

.

.

.

Sehun memeriksa _schedule_ -nya minggu ini sambil menggoyangkan tubuh pelan di atas kursi. Dia tersenyum karena minggu ini dia punya tiga hari waktu luang untuk benar-benar bisa dimanfaatkan. Mulai besok. Tujuan Sehun langsung mengarah pada wanita dirumahnya.

Luhan.

Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan di waktu senggang ?

Memang bukan hari libur _sih,_ tapi setidaknya jadwal Sehun hanya sampai siang. Itu berarti dia bebas dari sore sampai malam.

Dia baru saja selesai bersyukur pada Tuhan mengenai _schedule_ minggu ini ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Masuk," Sehun melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi. Jarum jam baru bergerak lima belas menit sejak Ravi pergi. Cepat sekali laki-laki itu.

Mata Sehun masih terfokus pada lembar jadwalnya ketika suara langkah datang dan menutup pintu. "Letakkan saja dimejaku," perintahnya tanpa memberi perhatian lebih pada sekretarisnya.

"Apa yang harus kuletakkan ?" Kata orang itu menjawab dengan pertanyaan balik dan suara selembut kulit ulat sutera. Sehun tercegat ketika mendongakkan kepalanya.

 _Bukan Ravi yang datang_.

"Irene ? Bagaimana bisa kau….."

"Aku punya waktu seminggu untuk berlibur ke Korea. Jadi salahkah jika aku mengunjungi _teman_ lama ?"

Dengan kemeja biru transparan dan rok ketatnya yang provokatif, Irene mengatur langkahnya sedemikian menarik sekaligus menggoda. Dia punya kaki yang bagus, Sehun akui itu.

Sehun keluar dari balik meja, "Ini ruangan milik laki-laki dan hanya ada kita berdua disini. Tidakkah hal tersebut mengganggumu ?"

Irene menunjukkan bagaimana mempesonanya ketika dia menyilangkan kedua kaki diatas tungkainya yang berdiri. "Aku bukan wanita muslim. Jadi tidak pernah masalah bagiku berada disatu ruangan bersama satu lelaki," katanya seolah dia bangga menjadi dirinya sendiri. "Lantas tidakkah kau berniat mempersilahkan tamu mu duduk, Oh Sehun ?"

"Duduklah dibagian sofa manapun yang kau mau," Telapak tangan Sehun mengarah ke sofa tengah. Wanita itu sempat menebarkan senyum kecilnya pada Sehun sebelum memilih sofa potongan untuk dua orang, sedangkan Sehun duduk dihadapannya dengan napas berat. "Jadi apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari ?" tembak Sehun to the point. Bahkan dia tidak menawarkan secangkir teh pun pada tamunya.

"Dari dulu kau memang lemah dalam hal berbasa basi," Irene menyelipkan rambut ke telinga, "Bukankah sudah kukatakan jika aku hanya ingin mengunjungi _teman_ lama."

Wajah Sehun terlihat kurang nyaman, padahal tiga kali sebelumnya dia masih bisa bersantai dengan ekspresinya ketika bertemu Irene. Kenapa sekarang jadi kaku sekali saat mereka benar-benar berdua ?

"Apakah kita termasuk kategori _teman_ lama ?"

Irene mengolah senyum, "Di dalam memoriku _sih_ iya. Tapi tidak tau jika kau sudah memformatnya dalam memorimu," dan dengan licik dia menyilangkan kaki.

Lampu peringatan jelas terngiang-ngiang di hadapan Sehun. Sebelum ini semua berakhir dengan tidak menyenangkan, dia meraih ponsel di dalam saku jas-nya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Ravi. Setelah itu, dia mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

Ravi berada di depan pintu lift loby kantor ketika dia mendapatkan satu pesan dari Sehun.

- _Aku sedang bertemu tamu penting. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk sebelum tamuku keluar. Siapapun dan apapun alasannya. Jangan menghubungiku. Kau boleh menunggu di mejamu.—_

Begitu isi pesan Sehun yang Ravi terima. Ravi hanya menggelengkan kepala bersama mata jengah.

"Pasti Tuan besar sedang memperkosa nona agung-ku di dalam."

.

.

.

Sehun merasa terbodohkan dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa (dulu) dia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang mudah sekali menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukan laki-laki ?

Cinta itu tidak beda jauh dengan kebodohan. Sehun sadar hal tersebut saat Irene beranjak dari tempat asalnya dan berpindah duduk di sampingnya, memamerkan parfume khas mawar Italy yang seolah tumbuh dari setiap helai ujung rambutnya.

Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mereka memiliki satu perasaan yang bagus di masa lalu dan mulai mengungkit masa-masa manisnya (saja) lagi sekarang. Dia melewatkan bagian dimana Sehun setengah mati mengharapkan balasan yang setimpal atas perasaannya.

Betapa egoisnya wanita ini ?

Sehun mulai merasa muak dengan seluruh rasa rindunya pada Irene. Tapi tidak akan menarik jika seandainya dia mengenyahkan Irene secepat itu. Setidaknya Irene juga harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicampakkan. Begitu kata hati Sehun berbicara.

Satu malam saja dan Sehun berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya untuk melenyapkan puing-puing perasaannya pada wanita itu. Berikan Sehun satu malam untuk menunjukkan pada Irene bahwa dia tidak menginginkannya sebanyak apa yang dulu dia harapkan. Dan berikan Sehun satu malam untuk memperlihatkan pada Irene bahwa dia hanya dimanfaatkan. Cukup.

Setelah menyelesaikan satu malam tersebut, Sehun berjanji akan selalu bersimpuh dalam dekapan wanita kesayangannya yang manja,

… Luhan.

"Bagaimana ?" Irene menyentuh rahang Sehun, "apa kau punya waktu untuk makan malam ?"

Senyuman tipis Sehun yang tidak terbantahkan, "Carilah lelaki yang tidak memiliki kekasih diluar sana. Aku sudah punya wanitaku. Kau sendiri telah melihatnya, _kan_?" Dia menjauhkan tangan Irene, sengaja menguji reaksi wanita tersebut.

"Maksudmu wanita yang wajahnya sedikit mirip denganku itu ? Jadi dia kekasihmu ?" Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu masalahnya ? Dia juga tidak tau _kan_ tentang kita ?"

Perkataan Irene mengerutkan kedua alis Sehun, jawabannya benar-benar diluar ekspektasi. "Kau sungguh yakin dengan keputusanmu ?"

"Tentu saja."

Irene semakin menempel di bahunya dan Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain diam. "Pilih tempatnya dan mari habiskan malam panas berdua," Kata Sehun yang membuat Irene bersorak, melabuhkan satu ciuman menuntut pada Sehun. Padahal Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik pada ciuman mereka.

 _._

 _._

Pukul dua siang, Sehun mulai menjalankan rencananya. Satu kamar suite hotel telah di booking, tinggal melakoni permainan seolah-olah dia sangat menginginkan Irene padahal kenyataannya Sehun sudah muak sampai disini.

Pintu terbuka, Sehun mempersilahkan Irene melangkah keluar lebih dulu dari dalam ruangannya. Hanya ada Ravi disana yang langsung berdiri gelagapan. Ada yang aneh. Tidak sampai dalam hitungan lima detik, wajah Ravi pucat tak berdarah. Kacamatanya bahkan tidak bisa menutupi matanya yang melotot.

"T-tuan.."

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Kau bisa pulang lebih cepat hari ini."

"T-tapi tuan.."

Sehun berjalan melewatinya, berada di belakang wanita yang Sehun yakini menjadi alasan mengapa darah Ravi mendadak habis.

Ravi yang masih bodoh ditempatnya ternyata sanggup menangkap pesan dari gerakan mulut tanpa suara dari Sehun. _Jangan beritahu Luhan tentang hal ini_.

Lalu bagaimana Ravi harus menyembunyikannya?

.

.

.

.

Langit masih membias senja sore tapi mereka telah menggumuh diri satu sama lain, tidak memiliki kesabaran sama sekali menunggu malam. Keduanya menari dalam birahi yang jelas, bergerak liar seperti anjing yang bersetubuh di tepi jalan.

Diremasnya payudara sintal itu layaknya memisahkan sari pati santan dari ampas. Wanita meringis kesakitan atas sentuhan keras. Rambutnya yang panjang di puntal dalam dua kali genggam, di tarik setiap kali benda tumpul mendorong masuk tidak beraturan.

Ini bukanlah percintaan seperti apa yang ada dalam bayangannya. Walaupun demikian, dia tetap mendesah hebat demi membuktikan bahwa dia menyukai setiap gerakan tubuh mereka, padahal jelas sekali si lelaki mengetahui jika gerakannya hanya menyakiti wanita itu.

Tapi beginilah Sehun dan segala pikiran kotornya.

Setelah selesai di pukul tujuh malam, Sehun bergegas memasang kembali seluruh pakaiannya, tidak memperdulikan lagi keinginan Irene agar mereka menikmati sisa orgasme bersama-sama di bawah selimut.

"Kau mau kemana ?" Irene duduk dengan kepulan selimut di dada.

Sehun mengenakan ikat pinggang, "Pulang, tentu saja," jawabnya tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah wanita yang baru saja dia kotori.

"Kenapa tergesa-gesa ? Kita masih punya malam yang panjang setelah ini,"

Sehabis membuang kekehannya yang nampak mengejek, Sehun meraih jasnya di sandaran kursi. "Aku punya wanita di rumah yang harus ku puaskan setiap malam," jujurnya terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

Irene menggeram kesal di belakang, "Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara tentang wanitamu sedetik setelah kita bercinta ? Dimana otakmu sebenarnya ?" wanita itu melipat tangannya di dada.

"Kepercayaan dirimu terlalu tinggi, sayang sekali. Memangnya kau pikir seks denganmu memiliki makna lebih bagiku ? Apa kau bercanda ?" Sehun menghapus noda lipstick di sudut bibirnya.

"Jadi kau menganggap aku yang mengangkang di hadapanmu hanyalah sebuah permainan ?"

"Ternyata kau punya harapan yang berlebihan. Itu memalukan," katanya apatis, meraih sesuatu di saku jas-nya lalu melemparkannya tepat di depan mata Irene. "Bayaranmu malam ini. Jika kurang, hubungi sekretarisku."

Irene sudah bersama dengan amarah bergumul menjadi satu di wajahnya yang merah padam. Ini penghinaan.

"Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukanku seperti seorang pelacur, Oh Sehun!"

"Kau yang menawarkan diri, aku hanya pembeli yang berbaik hati. Tapi ternyata kau mengecewakanku," Sehun mendekati si wanita di ranjang, merunduk untuk mengapit dagu tirusnya, "Tubuhmu tidak senikmat yang kubayangkan. Aku tidak tertarik lagi. Jadi kuharap, jangan pernah menawarkan diri lagi padaku."

"Oh Sehun! Kau!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun tidak tau jika mencampakkan wanita itu bisa membuatnya sesenang ini. Perasaan rindu yang sempat tergugah ketika bertemu kembali pada Irene, lenyap tepat di saat wanita itu menawarkan diri untuk tidur dengannya.

Sudah berapa banyak lelaki yang dia tarik ke bilik hotel ?

Hal tersebut mencoreng semua lembar rasa atas pengharapan Irene kembali. Sehun benar-benar berpikir dia tidak menginginkan wanita itu lagi. Sungguh.

Langkahnya terasa ringan ketika turun menuju _basement_ hotel, mencari mobil dua pintunya yang berwarna seputih tulang. Ketika Sehun membuka daun pintu, dia mendapati ponselnya tergeletak di bangku mengemudi. Apakah Sehun meleparkannya ketika dia bercumbu dengan Irene tadi ?

Melesakkan tubuh masuk, Sehun lantas mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan tombol kecil untuk menghidupkan layarnya yang mati. Dia menghidupkan mobil selagi menunggu ponsel pintarnya hidup lagi.

Begitu sinyal terkumpul dengan cepat, dering-dering kecil terdengar dari ponselnya. Sehun sempat tidak tertarik, dia hanya berpikir untuk cepat pulang dan menemui Luhan lalu mengajaknya bercumbu untuk mengenyahkan sisa-sisa keringat Irene ditubuhnya. Tapi ketika kakinya sudah siaga di pedal gas, Sehun malah meraih ponselnya seperti dia adalah lelaki yang tidak konsisten.

 _Siapa yang perduli, juga ?_

5 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Ravi.

4 Pesan diterima dari Ravi.

1 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Luhan, pukul 6 sore.

Sehun berniat ingin langsung mendial nomor Luhan dan bertanya apakah dia menginginkan sesuatu untuk dibawa pulang. Tapi kesalahan tangannya yang malah membuka pesan dari Ravi terlebih dahulu. Ya, selagi terbuka apa salahnya di baca ?

 **18.05 KST**

- _Nona Luhan menghubungi saya, menanyakan keberadaan anda.–_

 **18.00 KST**

- _Tuan, bolehkah saya tau dimana posisi anda sekarang ?-_

Sehun nyaris mengumpat membaca pesan Ravi yang terasa menjijikkan. Apa-apaan laki-laki itu mengirimkan pesan seolah mereka punya hubungan yang mengharuskan khawatir satu sama lain. Terkadang Ravi memang _norak_ dan berlebihan.

Sehun akan menutup ponselnya saat tanpa sengaja dia membaca dua pesan terbaru paling bawah yang belum ter _eja_. Itu masih dari Ravi. Tapi waktu dan isinya….

 **12.00 KST**

- _Nona Luhan sudah pulang—_

 **11.50 KST**

- _Tuan, nona Luhan menunggu diluar ruangan anda. Apakah saya harus menahan nona Luhan juga ?—_

Apa ?

Maksudnya apa ini ?

Pukul 11.50 , di depan ruangan.

Itu berarti …..

Luhan berada di kantor saat Irene berada disamping untuk menggodanya.

Ya Tuhan!

Apa mungkin Luhan melihat kelakuannya dengan Irene?

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau teh hangat ?"

"Susu hangat saja, jika boleh. Aku butuh mimpi indah malam ini."

"Oh, oke," Xiumin berlalu ke belakang. Sekali lagi dia mengintip Luhan yang termenung di meja makan sendirian. Entah kenapa wajah wanita itu mendadak suram, kehilangan selera humornya yang selama ini Xiumin anggap cukup baik.

Dari tadi Luhan menggenggam ponselnya tanpa mengetik apapun, tapi ketika ponselnya berdering, dia malah meletakkannya ke meja dan membiarkannya begitu saja.

Ada yang tidak beres. Kenapa malah Xiumin yang dibuat merinding ?

Luhan melirik sekilas pada layar ponselnya yang menyala; panggilan dari Sehun dan dia mengabaikannya.

Apa lelaki itu sudah selesai ?

Kemudian tak lama berselang, bisa Luhan terima dengan baik dentuman pintu utama tersentak kaget; terdengar sesuatu pecah dari dapur dan kehebohan kecil setelahnya.

Jantung Luhan bergema luar biasa, tangannya bergetar dan matanya kembali panas. Tapi sebagai wanita, dia tidak akan kalah secepat ini.

"Luhan!"

 _Sang Lelaki…_

"Ah, kau sudah pulang ?" Luhan menyambutnya seperti biasa, seperti tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka. "Apa kau sudah makan malam ? Xiumin membuatkanku bibimbab," katanya berusaha ceria.

Tapi Sehun tidak sebodoh itu, jelas dia tau jika mereka dalam posisi tidak baik-baik saja, mata sembab Luhan menbeberkan semuanya.

Kelakuan Luhan yang berpura-pura sibuk pada makanannya, Sehun tidak tahan akan hal tersebut. Ditariknya sebelah tangan Luhan ke udara, membiarkan Luhan menjatuhkan sendoknya ke lantai lalu merengkuh kepala wanitanya dalam dekapan permohonan ampunan tertulus.

"Maafkan aku, Lu.. Aku tidak berniat demikian.. Kumohon," Sehun meminta dengan harga diri yang dia injak di bawah telapak kaki. "Maaf.."

"Kau kenapa ?" ujar Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, memisahkan tubuh mereka seolah bersentuhan adalah sebuah dosa yang tak terampunkan. "Duduklah. Kita makan malam bersama," dan Luhan terlalu buruk dalam kepura-puraannya.

Tapi Sehun tidak membantah, malah mengikuti perintah Luhan yang memintanya duduk di kursi kepala. Wanita itu memberinya sepiring nasi dengan lauk-pauk menyehatkan, sedangkan dirinya sendiri cukup dengan sekaleng nasi campur yang pernah Sehun bilang itu menjijikkan.

"Selamat makan," Luhan berkata, mulai menyuapkan satu persatu sendok ditangannya menggunakan sendok yang baru. Sehun tidak bereaksi apapun selain memperhatikan Luhan.

Kepala si wanita menunduk sepanjang suapan, seperti tidak tertarik lagi pada keadaan disekitarnya. Rasa bersalah Sehun semakin menggulung ke permukaan. Dia ingin meraih jemari Luhan, tapi Luhan sepertinya tidak ingin disentuh sedikitpun, dia menarik diri setiap kali Sehun mendekat.

Menikmati makan malam dengan lahap, Luhan memaksakannya terlalu keras. Sampai dimana dia kenyang dengan semua firasat buruk dan keresahan hatinya yang menyebalkan, Sehun jatuh di lubang terdalam menemukan satu suapan Luhan jatuh beserta derai air matanya.

Ya Tuhan!

Sehun bergegas dari kursinya secepat angin, melesat dan bersimpuh lutut di kaki kekasihnya; menggenggam tangan Luhan, mengecupnya beserta ratusan ucapan maaf. Wanita itu malah tampak makin bersedih, menyadarkan Sehun bahwa kali ini dia sangat keterlaluan pada perasaan Luhan.

"Maaf.. Kumohon Luhan.. maaf."

Luhan mengatur napas di udara, "Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku ?" keluhnya berakhir di ujung helaan. "Bagaimana caranya untuk membuatmu merasa cukup?"

Nada lembut ucapannya malah semakin melukai Sehun. "Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak berniat untuk kembali pada Irene, Lu. Kau harus percaya padaku. Tadi siang aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan seluruh kekesalanku padanya—"

"Apa harus dengan cara menidurinya ?!" Suara Luhan meninggi.

"Luhan, hanya itu yang terpikir oleh otakku dan—"

"Kau cukup pintar untuk memikirkan cara yang lain, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menepis tangan Sehun di pangkuannya, berdiri dengan mata nyalang luar biasa terluka. "Kita telah sepakat bahwa selama aku disisimu, tidak akan ada wanita lain yang kau tiduri! Dengan bibirmu sendiri kau menyepakatinya!"

"Luhan…"

"Jangan menyangkalnya! Jangan berkata kau tidak pernah menyebutkan hal tersebut!" Sehun berdiri untuk menggapai Luhan tapi wanitanya malah memberi dia sebuah telunjuk peringatan. "Kau telah melanggarnya, Oh Sehun! Kau melanggar janjimu sendiri! KAU-AKH!"

"Luhan!"

Ini buruk. Luhan jatuh di lantai karena perutnya terasa melilit, kontraksi ataupun kram, Luhan tidak tau, yang jelas rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Seharusnya Luhan mendengarkan kata hatinya yang telah mendoktrin sejak awal bahwa dia tidak boleh tertbawa emosi, sangat tidak bagus untuk janinnya. Tapi melihat noda lipstick merah di krah kemeja Sehun, ataupun aroma seks yang bercampur dengan harum parfumenya, Luhan pecah tidak terkendali.

Jeritannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sehun terlihat lebih buruk daripada kata panik, dia mencoba meraih Luhan tapi Luhan tidak ingin disentuh oleh laki-laki itu. Xiumin terdengar memecahkan gelas susu di pintu masuk dapur, "Astaga, Luhan!" teriaknya keras. "Apa yang terjadi ?!"

Sekali lagi Sehun mencoba menggapai Luhan, tapi wanita itu tetap menolak. Dia kesakitan nyaris mati dan tetap bertahan dengan kebencian di otaknya.

"Berhentilah keras kepala!" Sehun merasa bersalah setelah mengeluarkan satu bentakan, tapi setidaknya itu yang bisa membuat Luhan membiarkan dia menggendong tubuhnya menuju kamar, walaupun Sehun tau Luhan memberontak dalam kukuhannya.

Apa dia tidak tau jika Sehun juga nyaris mati karena khawatir ?

.

.

.

.

Kegaduhan sedikit berkurang saat Chanyeol datang dengan stetoskop di lehernya. Luhan terbaring lemah di kasur sedangkan Sehun gelisah di sisinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan ?" tanyanya tergesa ketika chanyeol baru saja selesai mengukur kadar darah wanita itu.

"Keadaannya baik. Tapi dia mengalami stress yang cukup berat akhir-akhir ini. Itu tidak bagus untuk ba—" _bayi kalian._ Luhan melotot pada Chanyeol sehingga perkataannya terpotong setengah. "Sehun-ssi.."

"Ya?"

"Bisa saya bicara berdua dengan nona Luhan ?"

"Apa ?" Wajah Sehun terlihat tidak mengizinkan, tapi melihat Luhan yag terus memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, Chanyeol mungkin benar jika dia harus keluar sekarang. "Temui aku setelah ini," katanya memerintah pada Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyembunyikan kehamilanmu selama ini ? Itu sangat beresiko, Luhan. Kau lihat sendiri _kan_ apa yang terjadi sekarang ?"

Luhan melirik Chanyeol, ada raut ketidakpuasan dimatanya. "Lalu bisakah kau menjamin bayiku akan baik-baik saja jika Sehun tau ? Dia mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengingkan kehadiran seorang bayi walaupun setelah beberapa tahun menikah. Dan kami bahkan belum sampai di tahap pernikahan."

"Itu karena dia belum tau kau sedang mengandung."

Satu tetes jatuh di ujung mata Luhan. "Apa kau tau apa yang terjadi pada kami hari ini ? Dia memberiku obat diet karena berat badanku naik. Dan sore tadi, dia tidur dengan mantan kekasihnya yang mempunyai tubuh sempurna. Dia tidak menginginkan bayi kami! Seandainya Sehun menginginkan seorang bayi, dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk buta terhadap tanda-tanda yang sudah tubuhku perlihatkan!"

"Sehun juga manusia, Lu."

"Dan manusia yang satu, tidak pernah sama dengan manusia yang lainnya! Kau harus ingat itu!"

Chanyeol menghela napas tenang, karena ibu hamil tidak suka dilawan ketika bicara. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ?"

"Aku akan menjaga bayiku sendirian."

"Akan lebih mudah jika kalian menjaganya bersama-sama."

"Berhenti membelanya hanya karena kalian sesama pria, Kim Chanyeol !"

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari ternyata tidak cukup memulangkan keadaan seperti semula. Sehun masih memiliki raga Luhan dirumahnya tapi dia kehilangan jiwa wanita itu. Waktu senggang yang dia pikir akan berakhir dengan manis dan penuh cinta, ternyata hanya bualan belaka.

Luhan tidak merespon apapun aksi yang Sehun tunjukkan. Mereka seolah berada di dunia berbeda. Sehun tersiksa dengan sangat karena hal tersebut.

Saat Sehun menyusul Luhan sarapan berdua di pagi hari, maka wanita itu akan mengakhiri sarapannya dan kembali ke kamar. Jika Sehun menyusulnya ke kamar, maka Luhan akan berpura-pura mati sampai dia keluar dari sana.

Mereka tidur terpisah selama hari-hari itu. Karena pada saat Sehun ingin tidur sambil mendekap Luhan, wanitanya malah mengambil selimut dan berbaring di Sofa.

Sehun tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Langit sudah menghitam saat Sehun tiba di halaman rumah, tapi melihat lampu kamar Luhan telah dimatikan, dia mendadak takut untuk masuk. Padahal lelaki penakut adalah salah satu jenis makhluk yang paling Sehun benci di dunia ini.

Mesin mobilnya kembali berdengung dan Sehun memilih keluar rumah dari jalan belakang. Yifan sudah datang di depan gerbang rumahnya untuk memberontak. Sehun tidak ingin menambah masalah baru lagi dengan meninju telak rahang laki-laki itu.

Desau mobilnya menembus gairah malam kota Seoul. Dan seharusnya Sehun tau, alkohol bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah berpikir berulang-ulang; tentang dirinya, tentang Sehun dan tentang perkelahian mereka beberapa hari belakangan. Ini terlihat sangat kekanakkan. Luhan sudah dewasa, seharusnya dia tau jika bertahan dalam posisi diam tidak akan merubah apapun.

Dia mengintip di celah gorden kamar ketika mobil Sehun memasuki halaman beberapa menit lalu pergi lagi. Laki-lakinya mungkin bosan dengan permainan ini; bosan dengan tingkah Luhan yang sama sekali tidak bersikap baik.

Luhan sadar.

Dan di tengah malam yang sama sunyinya dengan kesepian, dia duduk di sofa tengah kamar dalam suasana saklar lampu dimatikan. Menikmati keheningan jiwanya setelah tiga hari mengabaikan Sehun dengan sia-sia.

Walaupun Sehun berdosa atas waktu panasnya bersama Irene, Luhan tentu tau jika dibalik semuanya dia masih menginginkan laki-laki itu berada disini setiap malam; menginap di kamarnya dan bertengkar kecil di pagi hari.

Chanyeol mungkin benar dengan perkataannya jika _Sehun juga manusia._ Tapi Luhan juga ingin mengatakan bahwa _Wanita juga manusia, kan ?_

Mungkin mereka bisa memulai hari besok dengan lebih baik. Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan mengabaikan Sehun lagi di meja makan. Setidaknya sampai dia meraih kembali kepercayaan terhadap laki-laki itu.

Kakinya yang letih mulai beranjak dari sana, Luhan siap menutup hari ini bersama satu helaan napas. Namun sesuatu yang mendebarkan adalah ketika seseorang mendobrak masuk pintunya. Luhan gemetar dan dia tau alasan dari semua itu.

Sehun.

Laki-laki itu berdiri di kegelapan, di minimnya pencahayaan mata Luhan; berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju wanitanya. Dasar sialan! Bagaimana dia bisa tetap terlihat tampan saat mata saja tidak sanggup menampung titik cahaya.

"Apa ini keahlianmu, Luhan ?" Sehun berkata tidak stabil, napasnya menjelaskan betapa dia lelah dengan hatinya. "Membuatku sekarat karena rindu, apakah itu keahlianmu ?"

Luhan bilang dia akan memulainya besok pagi; di meja makan, tapi kenapa Sehun datang lebih awal dari perkiraan ?

"Sehun, kau mabuk." Ujar Luhan sambil mendorong dada lelaki itu, mencium aroma pahit alkohol menyengat dari tubuh kekasihnya. "Bicarakan masalah ini besok pagi."

Tapi Sehun tidak memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Dia kehilangan 80% kesadarannya dan itu tidak pernah bagus.

"Kau tidak boleh mengabaikanku seperti ini!" Dia marah, jelas sekali karena pengaruh pulang dalam keadaan _teler._ Diraihnya tengkuk Luhan untuk memberikan satu ciuman memaksa, menuntut Luhan menyukainya dan tidak mengizinkan sedikitpun Luhan menyela.

Bukan seperti ini Sehun yang Luhan harapkan kembali.

Sehun memaksakan kehendaknya, mendorong Luhan ke dinding dan membiarkan wanitanya meringis kesakitan. Luhan terbentur cukup keras. Sedangkan Sehun malah berlaku bejat pada payudaranya.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Luhan sudah sebisa mungkin mendorong tubuh Sehun agar mereka menghentikan semua kemabukan ini. Akan ada pihak yang terluka, dan jelas sekali Luhan adalah pihak satu-satunya.

Dia meronta seperti anjing betina yang disetubuhi ketika ciuman Sehun merambat ke leher, jatuh ke dada dan berakhir dengan lelaki itu melepas pembungkus kemaluannya, menjilat kewanitaannya seperti tiada lagi hari esok.

Luhan menekan bahu Sehun, tentu saja sebagai sebuah pertahanan pada dirinya yang nyaris roboh. Sehun tidak berhak memperlakukan dia seperti ini. Tapi pada saat Sehun berdiri untuk menciumnya, Luhan tau ini tidak akan menjadi malam yang mudah.

Sehun melepas celananya kesetanan, membiarkan kemejanya tetap tergantung namun tubuh bagian bawah menegang. Dia terlihat seperti pria bar-bar yang suka memperkosa anak gadis, dan Luhan tidak pernah menyukai lelaki seperti itu.

Namun apa artinya kata-kata jika alkohol sudah masuk dalam permainan ?

Rintihan Luhan seperti sebuah kesia-siaan saat Sehun menarik sebelah kakinya mengalung di pinggang, kemudian tanpa pikir panjang menusuk Luhan dengan kejantanannya yang keras.

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun lebih keras namun Sehun seolah punya kekuatan kebal untuk menangkisnya, dia malah asik menggerakkan diri hingga tubuh Luhan bergesekan turun naik dengan kasar di tembok kamar. Malam yang akan membiarkan mereka berpegang pada luka masing-masing.

Mata yang bergelut merah juga napas beraroma bar tengah malam, Luhan merasakan orgasme pertamanya sampai dan Sehun masih belum selesai dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia membawa Luhan menuju sisi sofa, mendorong tubuh wanitanya jatuh ke pangkuan sofa sedangkan selangkangan Luhan berada di tangan sofa yang tidak peduli pada mereka.

Sehun masih gila menggumuh vagina Luhan dengan kelelakiannya. Tidak peduli Luhan menangis ataupun merintih; karena sesungguhnya dia juga tidak sadar atas apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

Tubuh Luhan terlalu ringan mungkin jadi Sehun bisa memutarbalikkan tubuh itu begitu mudah. Dan kali ini Sehun tidak bisa ditoleransi.

Bagaimana bisa dia menyetubuhi Luhan – _yang sedang mengandung anak mereka—_ dengan posisi seks anjing ?

Tangisan Luhan berada di ambang keputusasaan sedangkan Sehun bergerak lebih parah dibelakangnya. Tubuh Luhan berguncang hebat disertai luruhan air mata, dan Sehun menguasai segala keringat di tubuh mereka dengan geraman menahan nikmat yang luar biasa.

Orgasme sintingnya sampai di atas jiwa kerasukan.

Namun semuanya lebih menyakitkan bagi Luhan saat Sehun belum menyentuh kesadarannya untuk berhenti, untuk mengetahui bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang baik setelah ini.

Ujung piyamanya yang lembab karena sperma, tidak bisa lagi dipertahankan jika Sehun punya kekuatan untuk menariknya ke atas, menyukai bagaimana tubuh telanjang Luhan memuaskan dimatanya. Keadaan terlalu gelap bagi Sehun menyadari jika wanitanya bahkan tidak lagi memiliki suara untuk meraung.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk dihempaskan ke ranjang. Menarik kedua kaki si wanita, mengaitkan pada kedua pundaknya dan mencoba melesak masuk lagi pada vagina yang ia dambakan.

Ini bukan percintaan. Ini pemerkosaan!

Tangan Luhan bahkan terlalu bergetar untuk meremas sprei sebagai sebuah pertahanan. Sehun menggaulinya lagi dengan gairah dan nafsu yang saling mengejar tanpa garis finish. Kewanitaannya sudah perih, bahkan mulai terasa sakit.

"Se-hun… kumohon.. ber-hentih! Kau bisa membunuh a-nakmu!"

Dan sayangnya, Sehun bahkan tidak sadar jika sekarang dia masih berada di dunia. Hanya ada birahi yang menggulung keras di otaknya, membutakan fakta bahwa Luhan baru saja mengatakan tepat di depan matanya bahwa persetubuhan ini akan membahayakan janin mereka.

 _Itu anakmu, Oh Sehun_.

Sehun mencapai puncak keduanya saat pipi Luhan sudah kering oleh kesengsaraan. Dia menggulingkan diri disebelah Luhan, mengatur napasnya yang berisi kenikmatan atas tubuh si wanita.

Sehun dikutuk akan menyesal karena malam ini.

Karena saat dia jatuh tidur dalam kepuasaan gairah, Luhan tertatih menuju pintu kamar mandi, berguling jatuh dan menyaksikan dingin lantai akan menyelimutinya dalam meregang diri atas perutnya yang berkontraksi. Berharap saja dia bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan darah dan segumpal daging di dalam perutnya masih memiliki kesempatan memperoleh nyawa.

 _Tuhan…._

 _Selamatkan bayiku….._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLISSSS! JANGAN BAKAR GUE! GUE UDAH ITEM, JANGAN DIBAKAR LAGI!**

 **Gak tau kenapa gue bisa nulis chapter 13 senista ini. Dan bagian akhirnya itu apaan ? ancur banget kata-katanya. Itu dikarenakan gue diserang pasukan burung ababilnya sehun. Gak sempet menghayati peran gue sebagai cameramen disana, ngeliat sehun ngesekin luhan dengan begitu bejatnya.**

 **Bahasa melilit-lilit banget kan ? pusing bacanya ? apalagi gue yang nulis :D**

 **Gue mau konfirmasi sedikit disini, mungkin masih banyak readers yg nyangka kalo sehun udah tau luhan hamil gara2 ibu2 di boutique waktu itu bilang kalo dia bakal dimarahin sehun kalo neglilit perut luhan pake gaun ketat. Maksud gue disitu tu sehunnya tetep gak tau, hanya saja karena ibu2 yg ngasi luhan gaun itu seorang wanita yang udah punya anak, jadi dia tau ngebedain mana orang yang lagi hamil mana orang yang gak hamil. Gitu ajin. So, jadi jangan pada bingung lagi ya.**

 **Konflik chap depan akan terus berjalan. Dan gue masiih fokus sama hunhan dulu di chapter ini. Utk masalah yifan sama huangzi, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Kapan sehun tau luhan hamil ? tungguin aja FF ini ampe selesai :D**

 **Oke sippo. Kalo pengen ikutan ngerusuh di FB gue, yoosss silahkan. Add aja fb 'HunjustforHan'. Tapi gue cuma confirm orang yang pake nama ala2 korea, kalo pun enggak PP nya harus foto korea. Gue takut salah confirm orang aja, soalnya fb gue yg satu itu rada rate M percakapannya :D** **kalo pun enggak, kalian bisa inbox gue.**

 **Yoooosssssss…**

 **Aku menunggu bulan Februari, karena seseorang yang selama ini kunantikan berencana publish. Semoga renacananya diberkati Tuhan. AAmiin.**

 **Ya udah deh, segitu aja bacotan gue. Dan gue persilahkan kalian menggemaskan diri di kotak riview. Tulis aja kekesalan kalian semua pada ohsehun. Bejek2 aja sekalian. Wkwkwk**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	15. Chapter 15

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESIRE**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma keringat gairah dan lengket sperma adalah apa yang ditinggalkan dari sisa seks semalam. Birahi menggulung-gulung sampai buta dan yang tersisa hanyalah ampas kelelahan. Sehun mengusap pelipisnya ketika dia bangun dengan kepala berdenyut. Dari ujung matanya yang sipit, dia menyadari bahwa hanya ada dia sendirian diawal pagi.

 _Dimana Luhan ?_

Napasnya masih beraroma alkohol 50% walaupun hanya sekedar tempiasnya saja, tapi dari itu Sehun menyadari dia kehilangan banyak pikiran dan sedikit lupa apa yang telah dilakukannya semalam. Namun melihat dirinya yang bangun dalam keadaan telanjang, selimut menggumul jadi satu dan suara kran air mengalir sampai tumpah di kamar mandi, Sehun tau sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

"Astaga, Luhan!" teriaknya bergegas, hanya sempat mengenakan celana dalamnya asal-asalan dan juga membiarkan kepalanya berdenyut lebih parah.

Rinaian air yang mengalir, tumpah meruap dari dalam _bath up._ Entah berapa lama wanita itu menenggelamkan diri, tapi bibirnya yang putih pucat nyaris serupa dengan kulit telanjangnya yang mendingin.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dari genangan air dalam _bath up_ , "Apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya meraih tubuh ringkih itu ke dalam pelukannya sampai basah. "Maafkan aku," Sehun memohon dan Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk bernapas dengan sengaja, "Atas apapun yang kulakukan semalam dan atas semuanya yang kulupakan pagi ini. Maaf," tapi tetap saja Luhan memilih menjadikan dirinya sendiri patung malang yang mengharapkan mati sesegera mungkin.

Pagi yang meyakini Sehun bahwa keadaan mereka berada dalam posisi yang salah.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisi Luhan ?"

Chanyeol, dokter muda dengan kemeja coklat tua dan tensimeter ditangannya mengkerutkan dahi. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya kurang istirahat," jawabnya yang membuat Sehun menghela napas sekali. "Saya akan memeriksa kondisi tubuh nona Luhan lebih lanjut, jadi anda bisa meninggalkan nona Luhan tanpa rasa cemas berlebih."

Sehun melirik tidak suka padanya dan Chanyeol mengerti penuh, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku meninggalkan Luhan disaat seperti ini ?" bahkan laki-laki itu tidak berniat mengucapkan _terimakasih_ padanya setelah membuat jam bangun tidur Chanyeol kelabakan.

"Saya yakin anda memiliki kesibukan yang sangat parah di kantor, dan tentang nona Luhan…," Chanyeol melirik Luhan, wanita itu masih dengan keterpakuan pandangannya pada jendela kamar, "saya akan menghubungi anda tentang keadaan nona Luhan selanjutnya," walaupun dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi Chanyeol tetap menundukkan kepala dihadapan Sehun, "Mohon percayakan nona Luhan pada saya."

Apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi disini ?

Seperti sebuah kesengajaan dari langit, Sehun menyesal mengapa dia menjawab panggilan Ravi di ponselnya; mengatakan bahwa mereka punya meeting penting pukul 09.00 KST, dan dengan setulus hati Sehun menyumpah jadwalnya hari ini. Demi Tuhan! Sehun ingin menjaga Luhan.

Baru saja dia menghampiri Luhan untuk memberikan satu kecupan manis _aku berangkat dulu_ seperti kebiasaan beberapa waktu lalu mereka yang pernah indah, tapi wanita itu malah menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik selimut. Dan Sehun tidak tau berapa lama lagi dia akan kehilangan jiwa Luhan seperti sekarang.

.

.

Dahi yang menyiratkan ketampanannya, Chanyeol jelas-jelas memiliki semua itu. Jarinya yang kokoh namun kasar menyibak sedikit tirai jendela, seolah mengintip musuh dari persembunyian perang.

"Sehun sudah pergi. Bersiaplah."

Luhan ditelan kebingungan saat Chanyeol mengemas ringkas alat-alat pemeriksa kesehatan yang dibawanya, bertindak seperti ini adalah detik-detik terakhir sebelum meledak.

"Apa… maksud.."

"Kita ke klinik keluargaku. Kandunganmu harus segera diperiksa. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan bayi kalian."

"C-chan…"

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengantungi segala kegelisahan dalam otak kecilnya semenjak Chanyeol membaringkannya di kasur pemeriksaan, mengolesi perutnya dengan semacam lendir kemudian menjalankan alat kedokteran yang Luhan sendiri tidak tau apa itu. Ada monitor disebelah mereka dengan gambar gelap bergerak-gerak. Otak Luhan juga tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui bahwa siluet tersebut adalah kondisi kandungannya, namun arti dari setiap pergerakan yang terjadi, Chanyeol harus menjelaskannya setelah ini.

Dokter muda itu menyelesaikan pemeriksaannya, menutup kembali kemeja biru tua yang Luhan kenakan.

Ingatkan Chanyeol jika dia harus menymbunyikan pemeriksaan ini dari Sehun. Bukan hanya karena menuruti keinginan Luhan, terlebih dari itu dia harus menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Bayangkan apa yang di lakukan si kaya Oh Sehun jika mengetahui Chanyeol menyibak kemeja kekasihnya, mengolesi perut Luhan dengan gel yang otomatis telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Luhan. Chanyeol masih ingin tetap menjaga ketampanan wajahnya dalam waktu lama.

"Berterimakasihlah pada Tuhan banyak-banyak, Lu," katanya setelah meletakkan alat pemeriksaan ditempat semula. Dia duduk disamping Luhan, memperhatikan wanita itu yang tidak bersuara sejak kedatangannya kemari. "Memang ada sedikit gangguan, tapi secara keseluruhan bayimu baik-baik saja. Dia sungguh mengerti keadaan ibunya," begitu kata Chanyeol yang menarik perhatian Luhan.

Terselip rasa penyesalan dalam benak Luhan bagaimana dengan bodohnya –dia tadi pagi, setelah sadar dari pingsannya semalam—malah ingin membuang nyawanya tenggelam kehabisan oksigen di dalam _bath up_. Setetes kecil jatuh diujung mata Luhan ketika dia mengusap perutnya dan merasa kedamaian terpencar dari sana.

 _Bertahanlah, anak ibu.._

"Sampai kapan berita ini akan disembunyikan dari Sehun ?" dan seharusnya Chanyeol tidak mengungkit masalah itu sekarang.

Luhan menggeleng tidak yakin, "Entahlah..," ujarnya dengan bibir bergetar. "Aku hanya ingin melindungi anakku, itu saja."

Besar sekali pemikiran Chanyeol berniat mengatakan ' _tapi bukan seperti ini caranya',_ namun dia memiliki kesabaran yang sangat baik dibandingkan Sehun.

"Aku menyembunyikan kehamilanmu dari Sehun hanya karena etika seorang dokter yang harus mampu menjaga privacy pasiennya. Maaf , harus kukatakan jika sebenarnya aku tidak setuju penuh pada keputusanmu. Sehun harus tau masalah ini agar dia bisa menentukan tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya nanti."

Luhan resah, Chanyeol menyadarinya dari remasan gelisah jemari Luhan di atas perutnya.

"Aku seorang yang pesimis. Pemikiranku telah penuh akan tindakan Sehun yang menolak kehadiran bayi kami."

"Apa kau sangat takut ?"

Satu tetes mengalir lagi di pipi Luhan setelah dia selesai mengangguk, "Aku takut dia dengan sengaja membahayakan bayiku karena hasrat seksualitasnya tidak terpenuhi, dan aku sangat takut dia memilih mencari wanita lain untuk menuntaskannya, seperti beberapa waktu lalu," Jujur Luhan pada Chanyeol yang bahkan belum dikenalnya secara baik. Tapi satu hal yang Luhan tau dari laki-laki ini, dia adalah pendengar dan penjaga rahasia yang bisa dipercaya.

"Sehun tidak akan melakukannya, aku yakin."

"Tapi bagaimana jika _iya_ ?"

Sempat tertegun sejenak akibat pertanyaan Luhan beserta lirikan matanya yang tersirat luka, Chanyeol menghela napas. Tidak mengerti mengapa dia meraih tangan wanita itu ke dalam genggamannya. Yang jelas, pemikiran Chanyeol berkata bahwa Luhan adalah wanita malang yang butuh bantuan kekuatan.

"Jika iya," Chanyeol menjeda katanya beberapa detik, sebelum melanjutkan keyakinannya mengatakan "Maka tinggalkan Sehun, dan aku akan bertanggungjawab penuh untuk anak dalam rahimmu."

 _Park Chanyeol! Apa kau gila?!_

.

.

.

.

Mungkin yang dapat Luhan terjemahkan dari isi hatinya adalah rasa lelah yang bukan main menggeliat. Tidak hanya fisik yang letih, tapi juga pikiran dan batinnya bernasib sama. Dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa terhadap Sehun di hari-hari berikutnya. Ada perasaan kesal, marah yang sangat kentara, juga rasa bersalahnya pada lelaki itu yang sama besar dengan rasa cintanya.

Luhan adalah wanita paling bodoh. Dia tidak menampik sama sekali hal tersebut. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Sehun terhadapnya, tidak seharusnya dia masih berada di rumah lelaki itu dan berpikir keras tentang _kontrak seks_ mereka.

Jika pemerkosaan semalam bisa dihitung masuk, maka kontrak mereka berakhir. Tapi sayangnya tidak. Bukan percintaan seperti itu yang tercantum dalam _kontrak seks_ mereka, melainkan hubungan intim yang berdasarkan kemauan masing-masing. Percintaan mereka semalan adalah sumpahan bagi Luhan, bukan kehendak gairahnya.

Hari-hari belakang –sejak pertengkarannya dengan Sehun—Luhan jadi sering merenung sendiri di kamarnya dalam keadaan semua lampu dimatikan, terkecuali bias samar dari lampu tidur.

Seperti sekarang, saat batin Luhan berperang hebat melawan pikiran logisnya. Dia duduk di sisi ranjang melakukan itu semua.

Ingat lagi pesan Chanyeol kepadanya tadi siang, yang meminta Luhan untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja pada Sehun seperti kejadian kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka. Dokter muda itu beralasan jika Luhan terus memikirkannya, maka hanya akan menimbulkan tekanan pikiran dan itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk bayinya.

Luhan merasa nasib sedang mempermainkannya sekarang.

Wanita mana yang bisa tenang-tenang saja setelah di perkosa? Walaupun oleh orang yang ia cintai.

"Kau belum tidur ?"

Suara lelaki itu..

Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kapan Sehun masuk dan berlutut dilantai tepat dihadapannya. Mendadak Luhan merasakan amarahnya hanya suatu omong kosong belaka untuk di muncratkan pada wajah lelaki ini. Kenyataan yang benar bahwa wanita selalu dikalahkan perasaan.

Dan akhirnya yang Luhan lakukan hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku ? Aku menghubungimu dari siang," tanya Sehun meraih tangan Luhan yang sekaku _kadafer_.

Ya. Luhan tau jika Sehun menghubunginya. Masih terpampang tanda lebih seratus kali panggilan tidak terjawab di ponselnya, terhitung dari pukul 11 siang hingga 15 menit lalu. Luhan sengaja mengabaikannya dan seharusnya Sehun tidak perlu bertanya kenapa. Jawaban sudah Luhan letakkan di hati mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mau tidur," ujar Luhan, langsung menarik semua sentuhan Sehun dari tubuhnya dan tidur menyuguhkan punggung belakang untuk di cermati Sehun apa artinya lebih lanjut.

"Hm.." balas laki-laki itu setelah berpikir beberapa detik. "Selamat tidur," ucapnya berakhir dengan mengecup puncak kepala Luhan, membetulkan selimutnya dan pergi keluar.

Ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Dan Sehun harus memikirkan ulang mengapa masa pengabaian Luhan terhadapnya makin bertambah panjang.

.

.

Lalu waktu-waktu yang bergulir hingga empat hari ke depan adalah keheningan yang menyiksa. Memang Luhan tidak menghindarinya seperti dulu; mereka sarapan bersama, Luhan menjawab semua pertanyaan Sehun walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

Sehun rasa dia mulai kedinginan lagi disetiap tidur. Luhan memang mengizinkan Sehun tidur disebelahnya, namun Sehun tau saat mereka berada di ranjang yang sama, maka Luhan akan terjaga sepanjang malam. Wanita itu mengantisipasi dengan sangat keras kejadian malam itu agar tidak terulang kembali. Dan Sehun lebih memilih tidur kesepian di kamarnya sendiri dibandingkan melihat wajah lesu Luhan di pagi hari.

Sifat diktator Sehun, penguasaan abadi yang tersemat pelik di setiap ototnya, pergi entah kemana setiap kali Luhan memandangnya dengan sendu. Seperti tidak ada lagi matahari pagi yang cerah di hari esok. Itu sangat melukai. Kebahagiaan yang Sehun gantung di atas langit, semuanya rusak dan Luhan tidak menengadahkan kepalanya sama sekali ke atas.

.

.

Luhan sendiri telah merumuskan seluruh kecamuk dihatinya dengan hasil yang tidak konstan. Tangannya bergetar ketika dia mengoleskan lipstick semerah darah di depan cermin. Rambut yang hitam legam itu dibiarkan tergerai lurus melewati bahu sempitnya, dan dia mempercantik diri hari ini hanya demi bertemu Sehun.

Tidak. Laki-laki itu tidak membuatkan janji pertemuan untuk mereka, namun pemikiran lelah seorang wanita milik Luhan lah yang membuat dia jadi seputus asa ini.

Gaun yang dipilihnya tidak akan sia-sia. Biru dongker dengan rok selutut dan belahannya di tengah paha depan Luhan. Dia berjalan ke halaman depan rumah, mencari Pak Lee –supir cadangan Sehun—dan lelaki paruh baya itu baru saja selesai membersihkan mobil.

"Pak Lee, bisa tolong antarkan saya ke kantor Sehun ?"

Luhan selalu berhasil menggunakan senyumnya yang sebagus berlian.

.

"Saya akan menunggu nona di _basemant_ kantor."

"Tidak perlu, pak. Saya akan pulang bersama Sehun. Pak Lee bisa pulang terlebih dahulu," Luhan meraup paperbag di sampingnya dan bernapas berat, sekali. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Pak Lee."

.

.

Ravi, lelaki dengan setelan hitam putihnya meremas pelipis di meja depan. Apalagi yang terjadi kali ini antara tuan besar dan nona agungnya itu ? Kenapa Sehun melemparkan seluruh berkas untuk Ravi kerjakan sendirian ? Sudah beberapa hari istrinya dirumah membelakanginya saat tidur. Ya, alasan dari semuanya adalah Ravi selalu pulang telat, lebih dari pukul 12 malam.

Ini semua tidak bagus bagi Sehun dan Luhan, juga bagi Ravi dan istrinya.

"Oh Shit!" Laki-laki itu mengumpat saat gelas kopinya tumpah mengenai puluhan kertas yang baru saja dia print beberapa menit lalu. Pekerjaan masih sangat menumpuk dan tidak seharusnya Ravi menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menge-print ulang.

"Mintalah Sehun mencari seseorang untuk membantu pekerjaanmu. Bos-mu yang kaya itu punya banyak uang, _kan_?"

Ravi sibuk mengangkat berkas pentingnya dari atas meja agar tidak terkena tumpahan kopi, dan saat itu juga dia melihat mata rusa si _nona agung manis_ nya tersenyum.

"Nona.." panggil Ravi dan merasa ada sepuluh kilogram terangkut dari pundaknya.

"Jam tangannya terlihat cocok padamu. Kau suka ?"

Ravi mengecek pergelangan tangannya dan dia mengangguk yakin. "Sangat. Terimakasih untuk hadiahnya, nona. Walaupun aku rasa ini sangat berlebihan sekretaris sepertiku mendapatkan hadiah langsung dari—nona, apa yang sedang kau pakai ?"

"Apa ?" Luhan mengitari tubuhnya dan dia merasa baik-baik saja. "Kenapa dengan pakaianku ?"

Ravi meletakkan berkasnya ke atas kursi sebelum menunjuk sesuatu di kaki Luhan. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi warna sepatu nona bertabrakan dengan baju nona," katanya mengkoreksi dengan sangat hati-hati.

Luhan cemberut, "Peduli apa. Aku menyukai sepatuku."

"Tapi—"

"Ini hadiah darimu, jadi aku akan selalu memakainya."

Si nona agung baik hati yang terkadang menyebalkan setengah mati, Ravi rasa dia tidak ingin ada wanita lain menjadi nona agung-nya selain Luhan.

"Sehun ada di dalam ?"

"Sedang melamunkan nona sepanjang hari."

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk menghadap dinding kaca ruangannya, mencerna keriuhan kota Seoul yang makin bertambah buruk dari hari ke hari. Terlebih dari itu semua, dia mengkhawatirkan kisahnya sendiri.

Knop pintunya terbuka, "Sudah ku katakan untuk mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk," Sehun memutar pulpen di jarinya dan merasa terganggu karena kehadiran Ravi— _dia pikir_.

Tapi tidak ada tanggapan dari laki-laki itu, yang ada hanya seseorang membuat suara kerusuk di sofa tengah.

Sehun memutar kursi, siap melempar Ravi dengan pulpen ditangannya jika saja dia tidak menemukan seorang wanita berdiri dengan tangan bersedekap dada.

"Lu..han.."

"Lempar saja kalau berani," katanya mengancam dan Sehun menurunkan tangannya ke bawah, meletakkan pulpen lalu mengambur menuju kekasihnya.

"Apa yang.."

"Kalaupun kau sudah makan, katakan saja belum. Karena aku," Luhan memamerkan paperbag di tangannya, "membawakanmu makan siang."

Tapi Sehun tidak sepolos itu untuk mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu dibalik semua ini. Tidak mungkin Luhan menguar hangat dengan sendirinya, dan wanita itu selalu punya maksud tersembunyi yang kadangkala Sehun tidak memiliki kesenangan untuk menebak.

"Luhan. Katakan ada apa sebenarnya." Sehun menyegat tangannya, namun Luhan punya kepercayaan diri tinggi saat ini.

Dan Luhan mengolah napas, "Kita terlalu banyak diam akhir-akhir ini," katanya melepas genggaman Sehun, sibuk mengeluarkan kotak nasi dari _tas kertas_ yang dia bawa. "Aku terlalu banyak mengabaikanmu dan tentu saja itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Setiap orang punya kesalahan, seharusnya aku punya hati sedikit besar untuk mengerti."

Sehun meraih rahangnya, menahan Luhan untuk meluluhkan ego satu sama lain. "Tidak. Akulah satu-satunya pihak yang harus meminta maaf atas semua yang telah kulakukan. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh," Sehun menyelesaikan kalimat penjelasnya.

Luhan harus paham bagaimana sulitnya selama ini Sehun mengucapkan kata 'Cinta' dan jika dia sudah mengucapkannya maka bagi Sehun hal tersebut bukanlah permainan. Bukan seperti layang-layang yang bisa ditarik ulur.

Luhan hanya tersenyum, jenis senyum manja yang entah dia dapatkan darimana. "Sepertinya kau harus menambah karyawan baru. Kasihan Ravi gila sendirian di luar."

.

.

Inti dari pertemuan ini sebenarnya bukan tentang makan siang. Yang harus di putar ulang adalah mengapa Luhan bisa berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan rok telangkas ke atas. Mereka saling tatap di sisi ranjang dan beribu kali Sehun akan luluh pada wajah elok Luhan.

"Senang sekali jika kau bisa datang kesini setiap hari."

Luhan mengibaskan sejempil rambutnya ke belakang, membiarkan Sehun membuka rek belakang dressnya dan melorotkannya sampai ke pinggang.

"Dan sebaiknya kau mengubah perusahaanmu menjadi perusahaan kondom, karena sangat tidak aman mempunyai bos yang pekerjaannya hanya bercinta setiap saat," goda Luhan, membiarkan Sehun melepas kaitan bra hitam yang membungkus payudaranya.

Lelaki itu sepertinya sudah kehilangan otak jernihnya untuk bercanda. Karena begitu mendapati payudara sintal putih luar biasa milik Luhan menggantung bebas dihadapannya, yang bisa dia lakukan hanya meneguk ludah. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidak melihat payudaramu ?" Sehun bertanya basa basi sebelum meraup semua dalam mulut maupun telapak tangan. Luhan meremas rambutnya, dan Sehun selalu suka bagaimana jemari Luhan bekerja.

"Ups..," Luhan menahan pundak Sehun, ada gigitan-gigitan kecil yang laki-laki itu berikan pada putingnya, "Jangan menggigitnya terlalu keras," dia memperingatkan Sehun, "Lepaskan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Kau terlihat sangat sesak."

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan ketika wanita itu berdiri untuk melepaskan celana dalamnya sendiri, "Kau membuatku menjadi lelaki yang payah," katanya menyadari jika kejantanannya teransang tidak tau diri. Sehun melepas celananya; seluruh celana dan membiarkan Luhan bersemu sendirian.

Wanita itu sendiri kembali merangkak di atas Sehun, namun kali ini dia mendaratkan dua lututnya sebagai tumpuan. Vaginanya yang indah, Sehun membelai kewanitaan Luhan ketika wanita itu melepas dasi dan kemejanya, sedangkan Sehun sendiri dilarang untuk menyintak dress Luhan dari sana.

Pusar Luhan, Sehun mengincar itu. Apakah tidak boleh ?

Berdasarkan kelembutan yang jelas nyata, Sehun merasakan Luhan menekan pundaknya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu wanita itu mulai memposisikan diri tepat di atas kelelakian. Tangan kokoh Sehun membantu wanitanya mencari sasaran yang tepat, dan ketika Luhan melesakkan kejantanan Sehun masuk ketubuhnya, dia melenggak ke atas menanti sebuah kenikmatan yang tergantung di langit-langit kamar.

Sehun menggumuhi Luhan dengan lembut, membelainya penuh perasaan, membiarkan Luhan berfantasi liar sepuas hati dan menyerahkan separuh nyawanya untuk memuaskan wanita ini. Karena Sehun, tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan jam makan siang berakhir dengan leguhan panjang antara keduanya.

.

.

Luhan mengusap perutnya, berdiri sendirian di depan cermin wastafel kamar mandi pribadi Sehun dan mendoakan nasibnya hari ini. Tubuhnya sudah terbalut pakaian karena Luhan tidak memberikan Sehun waktu lebih untuk mendekapnya setelah mereka bergumuh.

Waktu sudah memburu.

Jantung Luhan berdebar ketika rasa bersalah untuk bayinya merasuki nyaris sebagian besar otaknya.

 _Selamatlah hari ini. Karena ibu akan membawamu pada akhir penderitaan._

Knop pintu bergerak, sontak Luhan melepas sentuhan di perutnya, mengacak rambutnya ringkas dan berpura merapikannya kembali.

"Kau baik ?" Sehun berada di celah pintu, dia sudah selesai memperbaiki diri dengan celana dan kemeja tanpa jas. Wajah bahagia lelaki selepas bercinta, Sehun memamerkan itu.

"Aku baik," balas Luhan merasakan laki-laki itu berjalan kearahnya. Luhan gelagapan.

Sehun berada di belakang Luhan saat wanita itu kebingungan, "Mencari apa ?" Tanyanya dan membantu Luhan menyelesaikan masalah dengan rek sletting di punggung belakang.

"Apa kau punya lipstick ? Aku tidak bawa tas."

Si tampan terkekeh, "Sayangnya aku laki-laki, Luhan," jawabnya tidak memberi kepuasan, "Lagipula, bibirmu sudah merah alami. Sudah terlihat cantik dimataku."

Mata Luhan berputar jengah,"Tapi orang-orang akan menebak dengan mudah apa yang sudah kita lakukan. Aku datang dengan bibir merah merona dan pulang dalam keadaan pucat berantakan," celotehnya, menemukan bayangan Sehun terkekeh dibelakang.

"Siapa yang peduli ?" jawab Sehun ringkas.

Kepala Luhan dikecup oleh Sehun, "Jawabanmu sama sekali tidak membantu," ketusnya membuat Sehun bahagia. Lalu ketika laki-laki itu menyelipkan diri di celah lehernya, Luhan rasa detik tidak mau menunggu lebih lama. "Aku harus pulang."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh pulang sekarang. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"Aku harus. Xiumin berjanji membuatkanku brownies coklat sore ini," katanya mencoba negosiasi, tapi Sehun malah memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau bisa mencicipinya saat kita pulang, kan ?"

"Sehun…"

"Oke. Oke. Kau boleh pulang," laki-laki itu hanya tidak ingin membuat ini sebagai masalah berkelanjutan.

Luhan memutar tubuh, menghadap pada Sehun yang langsung menghadiahinya satu kecupan manis di ujung hidung. Perasaan Luhan bergemuruh begitu mereka memandang lebih jelas, mata satu sama lain dalam bahasa hati masing-masing.

Sehun mengalah dengan sadarnya dan Luhan tau kenapa lelaki itu melakukannya. Tidak ingin membuat kesalahan yang sama.

Surai hitam lebat Sehun Luhan rasakan disetiap jarinya, dia akan mengingat ini nanti. Tubuh Luhan berkeringat seketika dan dia merasa sesuatu yang panas merambat dimatanya. "Maaf, sudah merusak tidurmu beberapa hari belakangan. Kau harus tidur dengan baik setelah ini" katanya berusaha tegar, menahan kering ditenggorokan yang mendadak menyiksa begitu melihat Sehun menahan lelah di kantung matanya.

"Hey.. Ada apa ?" Sehun terkejut saat dia berniat membelai pipi Luhan yang memerah tapi wanita itu malah mendekap tubuhnya, membiarkan Sehun menebak sendiri arti degup jantungnya yang berantakan. "Luhan.. Apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan ?"

Gelengan di pundaknya, ."Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa bersalah karena beberapa waktu lalu terbuang sia-sia. Seharusnya kita bisa membuat waktu yang berkualitas untuk kukenang,"Sehun tidak percaya

Sehun menarik pelukan Luhan, gusar menemukan Luhan wajah Luhan tertunduk dan juga basah dihadapannya.

"Luhan… Apa aku berbuat salah lagi ? Jika iya kumohon dengan sangat, maafkan aku. Entah itu kesalahan apapun yang kuperbuat, tapi…."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Lu…"

"Kau harus mendengarnya baik-baik hari ini."

"Hey.."

Luhan meloloskan diri disampingnya dan Sehun punya tangan yang lebih sigap. Dia menahan Luhan dengan jenis genggaman yang tidak akan menyakiti wanita itu.

"Sikapmu membuatku cemas. Katakan padaku ada apa ?"

"Semua baik-baik saja, Sehun. Aku hanya ingin pulang," kata Luhan berusaha melepas jepitan Sehun dipergelangan tangannya.

Laki-laki itu akan memulai kalimat ketika ponsel di sakunya berulah. "Tunggu sebentar," pintanya pada Luhan tanpa menghiraukan gerakan menolak dari Luhan di genggamannya.

Panggilan yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. Luhan mengerti karena wajah serius Sehun memberi penjelasan.

" _Aku harus pulang sekarang,"_ Luhan membisikkan permohonan sedangkan Sehun membalasnya dengan, " _Aku antar_ _,"_ lewat gerakan bibirnya.

Tapi Luhan menggeleng, Sehun tidak boleh mengikutinya. " _Pak Lee sudah menungguku di bawah,"_ bernegosiasi sekali lagi sampai mendapatkan ekspresi Sehun mengeluh kalah.

Saat Sehun menarik tangannya mendekat, Luhan tidak melawan. Ataupun ketika Sehun menjauhkan ponsel ditelinganya untuk memberikan ciuman terakhir mereka sebelum berpisah, Luhan sekuat tenaga menahan panas di sekitar matanya.

" _Hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."_

Luhan mengangguk.

 _Tapi aku tidak berjanji._

Lalu saat kakinya berhasil melangkah keluar dan dentuman pintu dibelakangnya terdengar mengiris, napas Luhan mencelos ke udara.

"Nona…"

 _Ravi….._

"Siang ini _panas_ sekali, _ya_ ?" jenis pertanyaan yang Luhan tau maksud Ravi hanya ingin menggodanya. Dia terkekeh melihat Ravi menyeringai _norak_. "Maafkan bos kami yang punya ketipisan iman saat bertemu dengan wanita cantik seperti anda," kata Ravi berhasil mencuri satu senyuman di wajah Luhan.

"Ravi…" panggil Luhan manja seperti biasa.

Tiba-tiba Ravi mengulurkan sesuatu padanya, "Satu porsi _ice cream greentea_ ukuran JUMBO untuk nona agung-ku yang manis."

Luhan mencerna dengan baik peristiwa ini. Dia menampilkan ekspresi terkejutnya atas perhatian lelaki berkaca mata itu sebelum…

"Nona… Ada apa ? Kenapa menangis ?"

Ravi seharusnya tidak sekhawatir ini sehingga Luhan tidak perlu merasa bersalah lebih dalam padanya. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan memeluk hangat lelaki itu, "Kau adalah sekutu terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Selalu berpihak padaku walaupun aku salah. Entah dimana aku bisa menemukan seseorang yang sama sepertimu," lirih Luhan mengusap punggung belakang Ravi, "Terimakasih sudah mau direpotkan oleh wanita manja menyebalkan sepertiku. Kau yang terbaik," kata Luhan mengakhiri pelukan.

"Nona…"

"Dimana ice cream-ku ? Kau harus membelikan yang baru jika ini cair."

"Nona…."

"Aku pergi."

.

.

.

.

Berbotol kesabaran sudah Sehun habiskan hanya untuk menanti siang berubah menjadi malam. Pukul sembilan, dia baru selesai mengantri satu cup ice cream greentea sejak setengah jam lalu bersama satu buket bunga mawar merah segar ditangannya.

Ketika sampai di halaman rumah tanpa memarkirkan mobilnya dalam posisi benar, laki-laki itu menghambur secepat kilat menuju wanita manja yang dia simpan di dalam kamar.

Berpikir tentang bagaimana Luhan melompat kegirangan menerima hadiahnya malam ini, Sehun meringkas dua anak tangga dalam satu langkah. Tidak mengindahkan para iblis yang mungkin menyalahkan langkahnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab panggilan dari Sehun ataupun pesan yang laki-laki itu kirimkan padanya sejak siang. Padahal Sehun menyempatkan waktu sibuknya hanya untuk menghubungi Luhan.

Itulah yang menyebabkan Sehun dihalau kerinduan menggila, karena dia pikir hubungan mereka sangat membaik setelah percintaan tadi siang. Dia bisa menginap lagi di kamar Luhan dan tidur mendekap wanita itu sampai puas.

Knop pintu terbuka, "Luhan!" panggil Sehun terlalu bahagia, tapi yang dia dapati hanya ruang gelap tanpa suara. Belahan negatif otaknya mulai bereaksi, sedangkan Sehun berusaha menolak sebaik mungkin.

Lampu ruangan dia hidupkan, mencari Luhan yang mungkin saja sedang berendam air panas dalam _bath up_ tapi semuanya dingin, tidak ada setitik uap pun disana.

"Luhan.." panggilnya lagi semakin lirih. Namun berikutnya yang Sehun temukan hanya sebuah surat tersampir manis di siku kanan ranjangnya.

 **-Mungkin kau lupa, karena itu aku akan mengingatkanmu.**

 **Hari ini seks kesepuluh kita terjadi.**

 **Kontrak telah berakhir dan kau tidak punya hak lagi atas diriku.**

 **Aku mengharapkan semua yang terbaik untukmu.**

 **Dan kumohon,**

 **Doakan juga yang terbaik untukku.**

 **Terimakasih untuk segalanya.**

 **Aku pergi. –**

Apapun yang Sehun genggam terjatuh. Bahkan dia merasa lantai dibawahnya melebur sampai ke perut bumi.

Luhan tidak boleh melakukan ini!

Sangat tidak boleh!

.

.

.

.

"Ge.. meja makan kita sudah penuh. Apalagi yang kau masak ?"

Disinilah keberadaan Luhan setelah meninggalkan Sehun dalam keterpurukan penyesalan. Dia tau ini terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi dimana lagi Luhan bisa pulang selain dirumahnya yang dulu ? Yifan menyambutnya dengan pelukan yang nyaris menyentak nyawa Luhan.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak. Gege akan memasak semua masakan kesukaanmu."

"Tapi ge, ini terlalu banyak. Mustahil aku bisa menghabiskan semuanya."

Yifan melirik Luhan di meja makan, sedangkan tangannya yang amatiran memotong mentimun di meja dapur. Di pelipis kiri, Yifan masih menyimpan luka setengah kering, itu dia dapatkan semalam karena memberontak lagi di depan gerbang rumah Sehun. Tapi Luhan tidak perlu tau. Walaupun Luhan menanyakan perihal luka lebam diseluruh tubuhnya, Yifan hanya berkata itu adalah kesalahannya yang ceroboh dalam mengerjakan sesuatu.

Begitulah cara seorang kakak menyayangi adiknya. Prinsip Yifan.

"Gege tidak mau kau kurus."

Luhan menggeleng geli, "Tidakkah gege lihat tubuhku sebentar lagi melar ? Ukuran pakaianku bertambah naik, ge," katanya sambil merentangkan tangan ke sisi horizontal.

Yifan terpaku di tempat, melepaskan pisau dari tangannya. Mengamati tubuh Luhan dalam waktu yang cukup banyak dan menemukan penampilan Luhan terlihat sangat terawat, Yifan membuang napas.

Dia menghambur menuju adiknya, memberikan pelukan hangat untuk Luhan dan juga ucapan seribu maaf atas perlakuan tidak menyenangkan yang sempat Luhan alami.

"Seharusnya kau tidak masuk dalam permainan kotor ini. Seharusnya gege tidak mempertemukanmu dengan Sehun. Apa dia menyakitimu ?"

Satu tetes jatuh di pipi Luhan, dia menggeleng, "Tidak, ge. Dia tidak menyakitiku. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik." _Dan aku yang melukainya sangat parah._

.

.

10 P.M

Luhan sedang menikmati usapan tangan Yifan di pucuk kepalanya. Banyak sekali kisah lucu yang lelaki itu ceritakan hingga beberapa kali Luhan tergelak untuk tertawa. Kerinduan Yifan, dia ingin menghabiskan setiap malam seperti ini, dengan Luhan dalam dekapannya dan tidur disambut mimpi indah.

"Ge.."

"Hm.."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan."

Yifan menilik wajah Luhan, terdapat warna kemerahan di kornea matanya yang membuat Yifan terdesak setengah mati. Luhan tidak boleh lagi terluka. Itu sumpah Yifan.

Dan satu anggukan kepala, Yifan mempersilahkan Luhan bicara. Entah untuk berkeluh kesah ataupun mengutarakan kebenciannya pada nasib, Yifan akan mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Katakan apapun yang kau mau."

"Ge .."

"Iya ?"

"Aku hamil."

Rahang Yifan jatuh sedangkan matanya berkobar panas. Luhan sesegukan dalam dekapannya dan jelas sekali adik kecilnya itu takut bukan main.

Takdir seperti apalagi yang menghalau mereka ?

"A-apa.. Sehun tau ?"

lalu gelengan kepala Luhan, menaburkan arti semua ini akan menjadi malapetaka.

Setelah itu Yifan tidak berkata apa-apalagi, hanya mengusap punggung belakang Luhan dan memberikannya pelukan seerat mungkin agar tubuh Luhan berhenti bergetar.

Mereka hanyut dalam keburukan takdir. Yifan mengulang kembali lembar-lembar dosa yang telah dia lakukan seumur hidup, mencari dosa paling besar mana yang membuat Luhan mendapatkan nasib sejahat itu. Dia merasa lebih bersalah lagi untuk hidup adiknya.

Kemudian sesaat setelah tangisan Luhan mereda, sesuatu yang lebih jahat menunggu mereka di luar.

Yifan dan Luhan pantas terkejut untuk pintu mereka yang ditinju paksa. Seseorang berteriak kesetanan diluar, dan seharusnya Luhan tau jika lelaki yang dicintainya bukanlah lelaki yang memiliki hati lapang.

Sehun tidak akan melepas kepunyaannya dengan jalan yang mudah. Luhan harus bertanggungjawab atas perasaan yang telah dia tumbuhkan pada laki-laki itu.

"Jangan keluar!" Yifan mencegahnya, namun Luhan rasa dia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Sehun, dengan lebih berani.

"Aku harus menemuinya, Ge. Agar ini semua berakhir."

"Kau tau bagaimana kejamnya Sehun, Lu. Dia akan menyakitimu."

"Dia tidak."

"Gege mohon, Luhan. Jangan."

"Sekali ini saja, Ge. Biarkan aku. Dan jika aku berteriak, gege boleh menghampiriku."

"Lu.."

"Ge.."

"Berjanjilah segera kembali. Gege menunggumu dibalik pintu."

"Aku janji."

Dan dengan perdebatan hati yang panjang, Luhan menemui pintu utama.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Ayo pulang!" itu adalah apa yang Luhan dengar sedetik setelah dia membuka pintu. Wajah sangar Sehun tersaji dihadapannya dan laki-laki itu langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan. Benar saja jika Sehun akan menjemputnya malam ini. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur, Luhan sudah menyerah pada kepercayaan dirinya untuk tetap bersama laki-laki itu.

"Kita sudah berakhir."

Hanya tiga kata sederhana, dan Luhan tidak akan pernah tau jika dia telah meluluhlantakkan perasaan Sehun dalam sekejab.

"Kumohon Luhan, jangan bercanda. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Tidak ada lelucon disini."

Wajah Sehun kaku, seperti dia tidak punya otot untuk menarik sisi-sisi rahangnya yang tegas.

"Luhan.. Kau tidak boleh melakukan semua ini padaku."

"Antara kita, itu sebatas kontrak semata. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajukan kontrak tersebut padaku ?"

"Menurutmu begitu ? Lantas apa artinya kata cintamu tadi siang ? Apa kau berniat mempermainkanku ?"

Seperti siang hari di kantor Sehun, Luhan ingin melepaskan diri dari genggamannya namun Sehun sama sekali tidak membiarkan Luhan melakukannya.

"Dari awal tentang kita hanya sebuah permainan. Kau yang mengundangku untuk bermain, aku hanya mengikutinya. Dan ketika kau tidak menyelesaikannya dengan baik, permainan berakhir. Aku tidak mau mengulang dari awal. Itu menyakitkan."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku karena telah meletakkan perasaan dalam permainan kita ?"

"Menggelikan saat mendengar orang sepertimu berbicara tentang perasaan. Hanya perasaanmu saja yang perlu dipikirkan, sedangkan perasaanku, mungkin kau menyimpannya disusunan terakhir."

"Kau pikir begitu ? Lalu semua yang telah kulakukan HANYA DEMI DIRIMU selama ini tidak berarti apapun ? Kau juga wanita egois, Luhan!"

"Ya. Aku memang egois, namun bukan berarti kau tidak memiliki keegoisan yang serupa."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, mendiamkan dirinya sendiri untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup. "Oke. Aku minta maaf. Sekarang bisakah kita pulang ?" dia melerai seluruh amarahnya menjadi debu. Semua hanya karena Luhan.

Tidak bisakah Luhan melihatnya ?

"Ini rumahku. Tempat dimana seharusnya aku pulang."

"Sekali lagi kumohon, Luhan. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik."

"Pembicaraan terbaik kita sudah tercantum di dalam surat kontrak. Dan sebagai laki-laki, " Luhan membebaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, "Seharusnya kau punya harga diri untuk menepatinya."

Begitu saja. Luhan berlalu di balik pintu dan Sehun memungut retakan ukiran kebahagiaan yang pecah berdarah di dasar hatinya

Semua berantakan.

 _._

 _Semestinya kau tidak membahagiakanku dengan kata cinta,_

 _Jika pada akhirnya,_

 _Kata cintamu, bukan berarti kita baik-baik saja._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa ya yang pengen gue sampein disini. Sumpah, mood lagi berantakan gara-gara setengah dari chapter ini hilang dan sebagai gantinya gue harus ngetik ulang. Mungkin gue akan berkeluh kesah dulu, karena juju raja, hari itu gue langsung down. Udah janji mau apdet cepet malah kejadian kayak gini. Padahal waktu itu gue lagi semangat2nya, ngetik sampe subuh. Kurang dari seribu word lagi, chapter ini seharusnya bisa gue apdet dari satu atau dua hari yang lalu. dan tiba-tiba paginya gue buka ternyata setengah chapter hilang, dari situ gue gak berniat buat lanjutin. Capek, males. Masalahnya ini bukan yang pertama, tapi udah kedua kalinya.**

 **Tapi yang bikin gue gak nyangka, ternyata banyak readers yang ngasi dukungan buat tetep lanjut, ngerti gimana posisi gue. Jujur aja gue buru-buru ngetik chapter ini karena habis apdet chapter ini juga, gue bakalan pulang kampung, paling enggak seminggu. Dikampung pastinya gak bakalan bisa apdet.**

 **Sebagai permohonan maaf gue, jadi gue apdet chapter ini apa adanya. Jikapun terkesan bertele-tele dan gak sesuai harapan, gue mohon dimaklumin.**

 **.**

 **Chapter sebelumnya, gue mau minta maaf juga karena udah masukin unsur agama. Gue gak nyadar, dan untung aja salah satu reader ada yg ngingetin.**

 **Thanks ^^**

 **.**

 **Selamat Ulang Tahun buat reader yang ulang tahun kamis kemarin (tanggal 28 kalo gak salah :D) dan juga buat yang ulang tahun tanggal 5 Februari nanti :***

 **.**

 **Yang gemes kapan Sehun bakalan tau Luhan hamil, silahkan ditunggu chapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya banyak yang mau gue cuap-cuapin disini, tapi udah deh, gitu aja. Maaf udah bikin chapter yang ngebosenin dan berantakan sumpah ini. :D**

 **Semoga masih bersedia nunggu kelanjutan Desire ya^^**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :* :* :***


	16. Chapter 16

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keduanya terluka. Siapapun yang mengerti kisah ini akan paham jika tidak akan ada yang baik setelah perpisahan. Sehun yang sibuk dengan ketidakpekaannya dan Luhan yang terlalu keras kepala pada keputusannya. Padahal mereka punya fisik dan pemikiran yang sama-sama dewasa; setidaknya dibeberapa hal.

Tiga hari setelah Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri apapun diantara mereka dengan menarik masalah _kontrak seks_ sebagai biang masalah, Sehun kehilangan sebagian besar dunianya.

Sehun mungkin tidak menunjukkannya seperti malam pertama, meronta-ronta di depan pintu rumah Luhan dan mendapati wanita itu bertingkah seolah dia tidak punya hati sama sekali. Perasaan Luhan, entah terbuat dari apa. Bagaimana bisa dia menelantarkan lelaki yang setengah mati mencintainya seperti seonggok sampah buangan ?

Itu adalah yang terakhir, Sehun tidak pernah datang untuk menggedor pintu rumah Luhan lagi di hari berikutnya. Hanya saja, dia menghabiskan satu malam penuh duduk di balik stir mobil yang terparkir tepat di depan pintu besi gerbang rumah Luhan yang jarang-jarang.

Bunga-bunga rapuh di halaman depan bergoyang tertiup angin tengah malam, membentuk gerakan mengusir pada Sehun yang tidak pernah lelaki itu pedulikan. Harga diri Sehun yang tinggi mungkin sudah terinjak, Luhan melakukannya dengan sangat ahli.

Walaupun waktu yang dihabiskan memburu malam hanya menaburkan kesia-siaan, tapi Sehun tetap berada disana sampai pagi menjelang dan dia hanya menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Luhan keluar setiap jam 7 pagi. Dengan rambut di ikat satu sederhana dan juga blazer tebal tanpa bentuk tubuh menyelubungi dirinya meskipun matahari sangat terik.

Wanita itu jelas mengenali mobil Sehun dan Sehun sangat ingin bertanya, _dimana sebenarnya Luhan membuang perasaannya ?_ Sehun bahkan siap mengubur diri dibalik kubangan sampah asal dia bisa mendapatkan perasaan Luhan yang pernah terasa hangat bagi dirinya.

Tapi kini, wanita itu telah kembali pada kebahagiaan yang dulu…

…bersama Yifan.

Sedangkan Sehun, berguling-guling memungut retakan hatinya yang Luhan taburkan sambil menari di sepanjang jalan.

Kepalan tangan Sehun meninju keras stir mobil, dia menggeram hingga kerongkongannya terasa perih. Sengajakah Luhan melakukan ini ?

Duduk di kursi teras depan dan begitu bahagianya menerima setiap suapan dari Yifan, padahal Sehun yakin sekali Luhan mengenalinya dengan baik dirinya yang sedang merintih terluka disini.

Apa Sehun benar-benar tidak berarti ?

Itu melukai Sehun, _sangat_ , jika Luhan ingin tau.

.

.

.

Luhan sedang merenung di sandaran kepala ranjang ketika matahari mulai singgit ke arah Barat. Yifan menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa dia dalam perjalanan pulang dengan sekantong mangga muda. Luhan bertanya mengapa Yifan membawa itu padahal Luhan tidak memintanya sama sekali. Dia terkikik begitu Yifan mengira bawa semua wanita hamil itu mengidam, dan setahunya mengidam itu identik dengan anak manga.

Tapi tawa Luhan tidak bertahan lama. Begitu panggilan dari Yifan terputus, Luhan terhenyak diterpa kesepian dan kerinduan dalam satu adukan kental yang melumuri nyaris separuh jiwa.

"Iya.. Ibu tau.. Kau merindukan ayahmu _kan_?" monolog Luhan sendirian dengan tangan mengusap perut cembungnya dan mata yang bersedih lewat tetes basah di pipi. "Jadilah anak baik untuk Ibu."

Kenangan terngiang-ngiang di belahan otak pengingat Luhan, seperti putaran film rusak yang hanya menanyangkan satu adegan berulang-ulang. Lantas kenapa harus adegan manis? Kenapa harus kenangan dimana dia menghabiskan waktu hangat berdua bersama Sehun ? Itu akan membuat keadaan jauh lebih sulit.

Keputusan yang Luhan ambil merupakan hal paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya. Dia sendiri tidak yakin, tapi lebih tidak yakin lagi hidup berdampingan dengan Sehun yang tidak menginginkan seorang anak padahal Luhan sedang mengandung.

Sesegukan menyedihkan tidak bisa Luhan hindari. Dia memeluk kerinduannya sendiri tanpa pernah mencoba mencari sang tuan.

Beberapa waktu berselang, suara derap kaki terdengar mendekat, " Luhan.. Kau di dalam ?" Segera Luhan menghapus jejak air matanya, bersyukur tidak terlambat karena Yifan membuka pintu setelah dia selesai.

Satu senyum simpul yang manis.

"Gege pulang lebih awal ?"

"Ya," lelaki tinggi itu duduk di sisi ranjang, meletakkan sekantong mangga muda di meja nakas yang membuat Luhan terkikik, "Apa kau sedang menertawai gege ?" tanyanya sebelum mencubit pipi berisi Luhan.

"Gege mungkin akan menjadi calon ayah paling kuno," ejek Luhan menghibur diri sendiri.

Yifan tertawa lepas, menarik kedua belah kaki Luhan tersampir di pangkuannya. "Biar gege pijit, kau pasti lelah _kan_ ?"

Tanpa siapapun sadari, perlakuan Yifan yang seperti ini hanya membuat Luhan mengungkit ulang bagaimana dulu Sehun memperlakukannya. Dia benci kenapa terus saja mengingat hal-hal manis tentang Sehun saja, sedangkan hal buruk yang dilakukan lelaki itu, menghilang entah kemana.

"Luhan.."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingat Kyungsoo ?"

Luhan mengangguk ringkas, bagaimana bisa dia lupa dengan sahabat dapur tepung rotinya itu ?

"Dia nyaris menangis histeris saat kukatakan kau sudah pulang."

Rasa bersalah kembali menyekik Luhan. Apa hanya membuat orang khawatir yang bisa Luhan lakukan di dunia ini ?

"Aku merindukan Kyungsoo, dan segala celotehnya saat mengadon pancake."

"Bagus. Mungkin besok kau harus ikut bersama gege ke toko roti, jika tidak maka gegemu yang tampan ini akan hangus dalam oven. Kyungsoo tidak main-main dengan ancamannya," Yifan mengeluarkan ekspresi takut yang lucu. Menghibur Luhan walaupun warna lebam ungu kebiruan masih menato wajah tampannya.

Luhan tertawa kecil, namun beberapa saat kemudian, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Luhan…"

Yifan memanggilnya, namun Luhan mengabaikan.

"Ada apa, Lu ?"

Menggelengkan kepala, tidak berniat berbagi cerita.

"Katakan pada, Gege. Tidak apa-apa. Gege tidak akan menyalahkanmu untuk hal apapun yang ingin kau—"

"Aku merindukan Sehun, ge. Sudah kutahan, tapi tidak mampu," akunya bergetar kemudian masuk dalam dekapan Yifan. Merasakan Yifan membatu di tempat.

"Em, Ya.. Mungkin anakmu merindukan ayahnya," hanya itu yang mampu Yifan sampaikan, tidak tau apakah akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih baik atau malah memperburuk keadaan.

Cukup lama Luhan terisak di pelukan Yifan sedangkan yang bisa laki-laki itu lakukan hanya mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan berkali-kali dan menggoyangkan kecil tubuh mereka, berharap Luhan mengantuk dan menginginkan tidur yang nyenyak setelah ini. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu.

"Ge.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mengenal gadis beranama Huangzi ?"

Gerakan Yifan otomatis berhenti, otot-otot disekitar matanya menegang seketika dan Luhan tau jika Yifan kehilangan ketukan bernapas yang teratur. Dia melepaskan pelukan untuk adiknya lalu memberikan tatapan yang sarat akan tanda tanya besar.

"Darimana kau tau nama itu, Lu ?"

"Reaksimu menunjukkan kau mengenalnya. Ceritakan padaku, kumohon."

.

.

.

Adalah Yifan, yang sedang menyandang usia 17 tahun, dihadapkan pada permasalahan ekonomi dan keluarga yang tingkat keberantakannya nyaris sama besar. Ayahnya seorang pemabuk dan penjudi, Yifan bersyukur ibunya mengambil keputusan yang tepat untuk meninggalkan bajingan itu.

Dua hari berikutnya adalah ulang tahun ibunya. Yifan pergi ke pasar untuk mencari beberapa meter kain bermotif angsa cantik yang dikelilingi bunga sakura untuk dijadikan sebuah hadiah. Dan dia bertemu dengan gadis itu…

Gadis berbibir tipis, tinggi lansing dan juga mata yang mempesona.

Mereka memiliki perasaan yang mirip saat menukar senyum untuk pertama kali, dan hari-hari berlanjut dengan nyaman saat Yifan berhasil berkenalan dengan gadis itu lalu menjemputnya pulang setiap jam delapan malam.

Huangzi, ya, nama gadis itu.

Yifan tidak pernah tau gadis cantik yang berhasil menggenggam separuh hatinya tersebut bernasib tidak kalah jauh miris dengan mereka. Huangzi yatim piatu, tinggal bersama saudara laki-laki ayahnya yang sama pemabuknya dengan ayah Yifan. Apa yang bisa dilakukan lelaki pemabuk selain menjudi dan berhutang.

Huangzi juga keturunan Cina; dapat dari mendiang ayahnya, dan itu adalah alasan terbesar kenapa Yifan selalu berpikir ulang untuk memperkenalkan Huangzi pada ibunya atau tidak. Ada traumatic sendiri yang ibunya alami mengenai hubungan dengan orang berdarah kebangsaan Cina, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri dia malah melahirkan anak-anak setengah Cina.

Malam itu seperti biasa, Yifan menjemput Huangzi pulang. Mereka melewati sebuah kedai ramen kumuh di ujung perempatan, itu adalah tempat dimana Huangzi bisa mengirimkan pesan singkat pada Yifan. Huangzi tidak memiliki ponsel, jadi hanya kedai ramen kumuh milik Bibi Song lah tempatnya menyalurkan rindu pada lelaki ini.

Perjalanan pulang di hiasi dengan keluh kesah Huangzi mengenai kelakuan pamannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Pria tua Bangka itu selalu pulang dalam keadaan bau alkohol yang merusak penciuman, memukul bibi-nya sampai tersungkur ke lantai lalu menerobos kamar Huangzi untuk menjambrak rambutnya yang panjang; memerlukan tubuh lain untuk dibantai sampai babak belur.

"Yifan.. "

"Hm?"

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi," Huangzi meremas ujung dress abu-abunya dengan gerakan gelisah, "Kapan kau akan mengenalkan aku pada ibumu ?"

Yifan masih berada ditingkat akhir senior high school saat itu, memiliki usia sangat muda walaupun kedewasaannya tumbuh lebih cepat daripada usianya. Tapi memikirkan perkataan Huangzi, sepertinya gadis itu mulai mengungkit sebuah komitmen.

Terlalu naif rasanya membicarakan itu semua sedangkan mereka berdua masih di kalangan anak kemarin sore, bermain kelayangan di pantai dan menangkap belalang di sawah.

"Kurasa.. Aku belum siap," jujurnya yang membuat Huangzi terdiam.

Gadis itu mengendalikan napas, "Ya, aku mengerti," katanya langsung berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Yifan yang bingung sendirian di belakang.

Huangzi mungkin terlalu tergesa-gesa dengan pemikirannya, egois juga bisa jadi, tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar dia bisa terlepas dari keluarga neraka yang selama ini hanya mengambil keuntungan dari gaji hasil pekerjaannya yang tidak seberapa.

Menikah dengan Yifan, Huangzi rela bekerja banting tulang asalkan dia bisa masuk dalam keluarga Yifan dan mengenal adik perempuan bernama Wu Luhan yang selalu Yifan sebut dalam setiap ceritanya.

Tapi mendengar Yifan yang mengutarakan penolakan sehalus mungkin, mematahkan seluruh harapan Huangzi untuk hidup bersama. Mungkin mereka terlalu muda, tapi setidaknya Yifan dan Huangzi tau bagaimana cara untuk mencari uang secara mandiri. Bukankah uang adalah inti dari kehidupan ?

Malam yang dingin berakhir dengan Huangzi meninggalkannya di balik gerbang tanpa salam perpisahan.

.

Sudah dua hari Huangzi mendiaminya, Yifan merasakan dengan jelas kepasifan Huangzi dalam perbincangan mereka dua hari terakhir. Seperti malam ini, saat Yifan kembali mengantarkan Huangzi menuju gerbang rumah.

"Zi.. Maafkan aku," ujar Yifan memberanikan diri sebelum Huangzi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun seperti kemarin. "Maksud yang kau tangkap tidak seperti apa yang ingin aku utarakan."

Senyum di gadis itu tercetak samar, "Aku mengerti," katanya halus sebelum suara pertengkaran menyeruak dari dalam rumah.

"Bibi dan paman bertengkar lagi ?"

Huangzi melirik sekilas kebelakangnya dan mengangguk. "Paman berhutang pada rentenir," ujarnya nyaris menangis. "Kuharap kau segera bisa membawaku pergi dari sini."

"Aku tidak berjanji dalam waktu dekat."

Yifan hanya tidak berniat mengikat Huangzi seperti seorang majikan mengikat budaknya, dia hanya menginginkan semua berjalan sesuai hasil dari usaha yang mereka lakukan, tapi ternyata Huangzi menangkap arti yang salah.

Dia pikir Yifan mulai ragu akan hubungan mereka, dan itu membuat amarahnya kembali tersulut.

Apa Yifan hanya bermain-main selama ini ?

Laki-laki itu ingin memeluknya namun Huangzi menahan dada Yifan, "Aku harus masuk," katanya membuat Yifan bingung atas kesalahan apalagi yang dia perbuat sekarang.

.

Hari selanjutnya terjadi hal yang sama, Huangzi lebih parah mengabaikan Yifan. Laki-laki itu sampai datang lebih awal tiga jam dari waktu biasa dia menjemput Huangzi, dia berdiri di depan pintu toko dan menemukan Huangzi sedang melayani pembeli laki-laki.

Jika pembeli seperti sewajarnya mungkin Yifan tidak perlu mengepalkan tangan, tapi laki-laki tua berperawakan bajingan itu dengan sengaja menyentuh bagian tubuh belakang Huangzi saat gadis itu mengambil kain di tumpukan atas. Yifan mengejang melihat bagaimana gadisnya diperlakukan seperti wanita murahan, jadi dia langsung masuk ke dalam, menghajar pria tua itu hingga terkapar. Huangzi menjerit dan menarik krah baju Yifan keluar toko.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya marah pada Yifan, sedangkan lelaki itu mencelos tidak percaya.

"Dia menyentuhmu, Huangzi Tao! Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya!"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku karena aku kekasihmu! Apa kau senang diperlakukan seperti seorang pelacur?!"

Satu tamparan keras Yifan rasakan menjalar panas di pipinya. Huangzi berjongkok setelah itu, menenggelamkan wajah beserta tangisan dalam ringkukan pahanya sendiri.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang lebih malam ini?" lirihnya seperti wanita jalang yang gagal melayani bos-bos judi. Yifan benci mendengarnya maka dia langsung pergi meninggalkan gadisnya merana sendirian.

.

Malam itu Yifan tidak bisa tidur, pikirannya terus menerawang kejadian apa yang baru saja mereka alami beberapa jam lalu. Pipinya bahkan masih terasa panas, sama dengan hatinya yang bergejolak amarah setinggi angkasa pada Huangzi.

Kenapa gadisnya terlihat sangat murahan sekarang ?

Tepat pukul 1 malam, denting suara ponsel Yifan berdering, Yifan melihat nama Bibi Song tertera disana yang menyakininya pasti Huangzi melalukan panggilan tersebut. Sesekali kekasihnya harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Maka Yifan mematikan ponselnya, membiarkan penyesalan Huangzi menyeruak sampai memenuhi dada.

.

Yifan adalah orang yang seperti ini, marah hanya pada saat dia ingin dan bersedia melupakannya ketika esok pagi yang baru menjelang. Dia gelisah ketika bangun tidur rasa bersalah menggerogoti seluruh indera perasanya. Tidak seharusnya dia memperlakukan Huangzi sekasar semalam. Yifan berniat meminta maaf pada Huangzi pagi ini, jadi dia berangkat sekolah lebih awal dari seharusnya.

Tapi ketika melintasi kedai ramen kumuh milik Bibi Song, wanita paruh baya itu berlari menghampirinya tergesa-gesa dengan tubuh gembul yang susah berjalan. Raut wajahnya mengatakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang sangat serius.

"Wu Yifan! Kemana saja kau?! Kenapa tidak menjawab panggilanku semalam ?!" nada bicaranya yang khawatir membuat Yifan cemas.

"Ada apa, Bi ?" 

"Zizi! Huangzi!"

Seketika tubuh Yifan menegang, "Apa yang terjadi pada Zizi, Bi ?" tanyanya mulai bergetar.

"Zizi di jual pamannya ke Beijing! Ya Tuhan, Yifan! Seharusnya kau berada disini semalam saat Zizi ditarik paksa masuk ke dalam mobil!" Bibi song jatuh menangis di tanah, tidak peduli becek tanah akan mengotori pakaiannya.

Dan saat itu, Yifan bertanya kepada Tuhan mengapa dia harus terlahir miskin. Huangzi tidak perlu mendapakan semua penderitaan ini jika seandainya Yifan punya uang yang melimpah seperti Sehun.

Yifan tidak tau apakah dia bisa mencintai lagi untuk hati yang sama. Untuk wajah yang selalu dia rindukan disetiap tidurnya. Jikapun Huangzi tidak bisa kembali, maka Yifan hanya meminta Tuhan sudi memberikannya satu duplikat manusia yang bisa menyerupai wajah cantik gadis manisnya, Zizi. Setidaknya biarkan Yifan menebus seluruh dosanya untuk gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengusap bahu Yifan pelan yang sekarang berbalik jatuh meringkuk di pelukannya. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kakaknya memiliki kisah yang cukup pelik mengenai cinta, itu semakin meyakinkan Luhan bahwa saat bertemu dengan Huangzi dan dia menggumamkan nama Yifan, Huangzi memandanganya dengan mata penuh kerinduan.

Mereka masih menyimpan cinta yang jauh.

Sampai pada saat Luhan mendengar pintu rumah mereka yang kembali di ketuk, dia melepaskan Yifan dan langsung bergegas menghampiri pintu utama, berharap saja yang datang adalah Sehun walau hanya sekedar ingin bertengkar seperti beberapa malam lalu.

Luhan bahkan tidak sadar jika dia bisa merindukan Sehun separah ini. Maka dia bergegas membuka pintu dan….

"Chanyeol ?"

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku adalah dokter pribadimu sekarang ?"

Luhan tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya tapi tetap menyilahkan dokter muda tinggi itu masuk, tidak mempermasalahkan darimana Chanyeol tau alamat rumahnya. Sebelum menutup pintu, Luhan melirik arah gerbang depan.

Sehun tidak datang, lirihnya dalam hati dan meraup kekecewaan lebih menyedihkan daripada lagu kematian.

Dia hanya tidak tau saja, Sehun datang terlambat untuk melihat mobil Chanyeol terparkir di halaman depan rumah Luhan dan merasakan amarah mengunduk tepat di sumsum tulang belakang. Dia merasa kehilangan darah manusia dari dalam nadinya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Luhan tetap dengan blazer tanpa bentuk tubuh yang menyembunyikan dengan apik perutnya yang mulai membuncit. Chanyeol tidak memberikan Luhan izin untuk memakai sepatu tumit tinggi, dan Luhan sangat bersyukur dia memiliki satu sepatu flat manis; hadiah dari sekutu terbaiknya, Ravi.

Mendadak Luhan jadi merindukan laki-laki itu.

Luhan keluar bersama Yifan dari dalam rumah, langkahnya terhenti di anak perbatasan teras dan tanah begitu menemukan tidak ada mobil Sehun yang terparkir di depan gerbang rumah sejak kemarin malam. Apa Sehun sudah menyerah ? 

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap Yifan menghibur bahu adiknya.

Luhan mengangguk.

.

.

Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pertama kali adalah menghamburi tubuh Luhan dengan semangkuk tepung terigu. Itu tidak sengaja, saat Kyungsoo mengaduk tepung tiba-tiba saja Luhan memunculkan dirinya di balik pintu. Apalagi yang terjadi selain mangkuk tepung Kyungsoo terbang ke udara dan menghamburi tubuh mereka berdua jadi putih sempurna.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu Kyungsoo katakan selain gerakan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya erat. Matanya yang memerah dan bibirnya yang bergetar cukup menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Maafkan aku," Luhan yang memulai lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Seharusnya aku bisa menjagamu lebih baik, Lu. Disini benar-benar sepi saat kau menghilang. Kenapa lama sekali _sih_ ?" katanya memulai rajukan yang khas.

Tawa Luhan terdengar renyah, "Kau pasti kerepotan tanpa aku. Maaf."

Yifan berdehem di belakang, membuat Kyungsoo merenggut kesal karena waktu terharunya dikacau oleh Yifan.

"Gege harus ke tempat produsen tepung kita pagi ini, ada sedikit masalah. Apa kau mau ikut ?"

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, Kyungsoo menyimpan Luhan dibalik tubuhnya. "Jangan membawa Luhan pergi kemanapun sekarang!"

Luhan terkekeh, begitu juga dengan Yifan yang terkadang tidak mengerti dengan kepribadian Kyungsoo.

"Tolong jaga adikku baik-baik."

"Aku menjaganya lebih baik dari dirimu."

Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli.

.

.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati waktu wanita mereka di dapur belakang, dengan segelas coklat panas untuk Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya meminum segelas tinggi air mineral. Kyungsoo sempat mengernyit melihatnya.

"Tidakkah kau gerah dengan blazer tebalmu itu ? Ini hampir tengah hari, Luhan." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengipas dirinya sendiri dengan gerakan tangan.

Keterpakuan yang tidak menyenangkan mendekap Luhan begitu kencang, hingga dia rasa pembuluh nadinya bisa pecah seketika.

Untuk mengeluarkan itu, maka dia harus punya tempat berbagi. Jadi dia berniat berbagi ini pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.."

"Ya ? Kenapa ?"

"Aku hamil."

"WHAT THE F!" Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan kepalan tangan, mencoba meraih depan blazer Luhan demi mengintip perut sahabatnya sebelum lebih terkejut lagi dengan suara berantakan yang mengerikan dari arah depan meja kasir. Suara-sura kursi beterbangan dan juga teriakan histeris para pelanggan; tidak terkecuali ketakutan kasir mereka yang merunduk ke dasar mesin penghitung.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo berlari keluar untuk mendapatkan ruangan telah sempurna berantakan dengan segala yang terpecah belah dan patah.

Lalu diantara orang-orang penghancur itu, muncul sosok tinggi yang membuat Luhan mematung di tempat.

Sehun.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dengan lebih menakjubkan.

Sampai di jarak dua meter, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jadi ini permainan yang kau maksud, Luhan ? Menilai siapa yang lebih pantas bersamamu ? Aku yang seorang lelaki brengsek ataukah dia, Kim Chanyeol yang punya segudang kebaikan hati dimatamu!"

Luhan sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa, dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Sehun bicarakan. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau mempermainkan perasaanku?!" marah Sehun, meraih satu vas bunga terdekat dan melemparnya keras ke lantai. Beberapa orang menjerit, termasuk Kyungsoo, tapi Luhan berdiri dengan kaki bergetar yang dia coba sembunyikan sebaik mungkin.

"SIALAN KAU!" Satu kursi Sehun tendang hingga patah sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Luhan yang pucat pasi dibelakang. Perutnya mulai kram dengan rasa sakit merambat perlahan.

"Kyungsoo," rintihnya mencari sisi terdekat untuk dijadikan pegangan.

"Ya, Luhan ?"

"Tolong hubungi laki-laki bernama Chanyeol dalam ponselku dan minta dia untuk segera kesini."

.

.

.

.

Sehun hancur, bahkan lebih dari sekedar berkeping-keping. Cintanya terasa seperi bualan belaka saat Luhan lebih memilih pria pintar berjas putih seperti Chanyeol. Lalu semua usaha yang telah Sehun lakukan dengan sepenuh tenaga selama ini hanya setitik embun yang mencair didatangi pagi. Menyedihkan.

Surat kontrak, Yifan, Irene, Selvi dan Luhan mungkin adalah sesuatu yang Sehun rencanakan dari awal hanya sebagai umpan balas dendam, tapi hatinya berkata lain, dia terperosok ke dalam lumpur yang menyedotnya pada satu rasa klasik menyenangkan terhadap Luhan. Sehun seharusnya tidak menggunakan perasaan, namun siapa yang bisa menolak saat cinta sudah bicara?

Gelas-gelas alkohol kembali menjadi pelampiasan Sehun. Dia membuat orang-orang takut dengan lemparan-lemparan pecah di setiap sudut ruangan. Dirinya yang terluka, Sehun mengurungnya dalam sebuah labirin tanpa jalan keluar.

Membenci Luhan dan mengutuk semua perbuatannya adalah apa yang ingin Sehun lakukan. Tapi kenyataan semakin membuatnya membenci hidup. Luhan terus berlalu-lalang dalam ingatan Sehun dengan senyum manis manjanya, bahkan ketika kesadaran Sehun nyaris lenyap di telan mabuk.

.

.

.

Yifan mengamati Luhan yang pucat di depan mangkuk sup. Sejak mereka pulang ke rumah hingga mendapati makan malam, Luhan termenung dengan segala pikiran yang merusak raut wajah cerianya. Bulu mata lentiknya tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong, selalu membeberkan kebenaran yang rumusnya sudah Yifan hapal luar kepala.

"Orang mabuk memang terlahir untuk merusak."

Yifan menyuapkan satu potong omlette pada Luhan, mengapit potongan kecilnya pada sumpit agar Luhan tidak kesulitan menerimanya.

Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan dipikirkan," kata Yifan, "Merapikan kembali perabot yang rusak tidak memakan waktu lama, gege bisa mengatasi itu," menenangkan Luhan.

Ya, Yifan mungkin bisa Luhan bohongi dengan mengatakan bahwa kerusakan pada toko mereka adalah karena ada orang mabuk yang masuk lantas mengobrak-abrik semuanya. Luhan pikir begitu. Tapi yakinlah, tebakan seorang kakak lebih akurat dari apapun. Yifan bisa menebak kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu, namun dia berusaha diam dan tidak ingin mempermasalahkan ini lebih lanjut. Luhan tetap dengan kebohongannya, dan Yifan berdiri dengan akal sehat.

Lalu pintu mereka diketuk. Luhan tidak habis pikir kenapa orang-orang mulai suka berkunjung kerumahnya pada jam malam seperti ini.

Langsung saja dia bergegas menuntuti tamu yang berada di balik pintu, berharap terlalu lebih bahwa Sehunlah yang berniat datang menemuinya. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun dalam hati Luhan menemui laki-laki itu walaupun Sehun sempat membuat tubuhnya kejang tadi siang. Rindu mengalahkan segalanya.

Yifan mengikuti dari belakang.

Dan ketika Luhan membuka pintu..

 _Sehun_ …

…doanya dalam hati.

"Nona.."

"Ravi.."

.

"Tidak bisakah nona kembali ? Tuan Sehun terlihat kacau balau. Siang tadi dia memecat lima orang pegawai sekaligus. Malam kemarin dia hampir menghancurkan sebuah bar. Dia bahkan tidak tidur beberapa hari yang lalu. Para investor mulai meragukan kerjasama dengan perusahaan karena Tuan Sehun sering tidak fokus saat rapat, bahkan kemarin dia meningalkan rapat besar begitu saja dan pergi entah kemana. Dia sekarang terlihat jauh lebih kasar dari sebelumnya," Ravi memperlihatkan lebam biru keunguan di sudut rahangnya, "Jauh sangat buruk dalam mengotrol emosi. Saya mungkin lancang untuk mengatakan hal ini, tapi nona, tidak bisakah kembali pada Tuan Sehun? Saya mohon…"

Dan jawaban Luhan adalah…..

…gelengan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Mereka harus menguras energi sedikit lebih banyak karena kejadian kemarin. Luhan tetap membuka toko rotinya, membiarkan Kyungsoo berkreasi dengan pancake pelangi walaupun kenyataannya banyak perabot yang rusak. Hanya ada dua pelanggan sejak tadi pagi.

Mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang menyaksikan kejadian kemarin, tapi ketahuilah, jika media sosial memiliki jaringan hampir diseluruh dunia. Orang-orang melintas hanya untuk memotret kerusakan yang terjadi, bukan roti untuk dibeli.

Yifan melarangnya pergi keluar rumah, tapi dasar Luhannya saja yang terlahir dengan sifat keras kepala. Begitu mendapat kabar dari Kyungsoo jika Yifan harus kembali pergi ke tempat produsen tepung mereka, dia langsung memberhentikan taxi dan menuju kesini.

Tidak banyak hal yang dapat Luhan lakukan selain duduk dibalik mesin penghitung di meja kasir. Memperhatikan ujung dress _babydoll_ selututnya yang berwarna biru muda. Rambutnya di cepol tinggi ke atas hingga menampilkan kesan segar gadis remaja, walaupun semua jenis model rambut tidak akan berpengaruh banyak pada wajahnya yang sulit terlihat tua.

Lalu suara pintu ditarik membuatnya berdiri.

"Selamat Siang. Selamat datang di—"

Napas Luhan tersangkut.

… _Sehun._

"Tidak peduli disini menjual kopi atau tidak, tapi aku butuh segelas," laki-laki itu melempar kartu _gold_ pada Luhan, "Di meja 12."

Tangan Luhan bergetar kentara saat dia mengambil kartu kredit Sehun, anak rambutnya melepet di kening ketika tubuhnya di sekap keringat dingin, "Total kopi pesanan anda 7000 won. Apakah ada tambahan lain ?" ucapnya dengan suara nyaris hilang. Kepala Luhan tertunduk, menahan sengatan jutaan lebah yang bersarang di iris mata Sehun.

"Ya," Jawab laki-laki itu tegas hingga Luhan mendongakkan kepala, "Kopi buatanmu, dan harus kau juga yang mengantarnya," lalu Sehun meraih kartu kreditnya yang tergantung putus asa dalam genggaman Luhan. Jemari wanita itu sedingin salju pertama di bulan Desember, Sehun tau karena dia dengan sengaja menyentuhnya saat Luhan kehilangan separuh udara untuk bernapas.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri cemas di balik meja kasir, memperhatikan dua makhluk yang bermain dengan bahasa tubuh angsa buta. Tatapan penguasa teduh milik Sehun yang membuat nampan di tangan Luhan bergetar, berdoa saja Luhan tidak menjatuhkannya dan membuat kulit Sehun melepuh panas.

"Permisi, kopi pesanan anda," ujar Luhan yang nyaris terisak mengolah nada bicaranya hingga kepalanya berdenyut, meletakkan secangkir kopi disamping setangkai melati putih dalam batangan kaca tengah meja, "Selamat menikmati," katanya mengeluarkan sebuah senyum tipis. Senyum yang menyedihkan untuk dinikmati.

Luhan kehilangan denyut nadi, nampan tidak berdosa ditangannya jatuh dengan nyanyian senandung rapuh ketika jemari hangat Sehun meraih pergelangan tangannya, meminta dengan tulus agar Luhan tetap disana.

"Lima menit saja, tidak bisakah luangkan waktumu lima menit untuk duduk di depanku ? Aku memohon, Luhan."

 _Bisa! Tentu saja aku bisa. Asal kau tau, jika malam-malamku hanya terisi kesedihan untuk merindukanmu. Tentu saja aku membuat banyak waktu, sebanyak yang kau inginkan._

"Tidak, maaf." Luhan melepas kekangan tangan Sehun pada jemarinya, siap menghambur ke balik pintu dapur dan menangis gila-gilaan andai saja Sehun tidak menangkap tangannya lagi.

Lelaki yang tidak terawat. Itu adalah apa yang Luhan temukan ketika Sehun berdiri dihadapannya, memamerkan wajah lusuh dengan rambut-rambut halus mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagu lancipnya. Kulit Sehun terlalu putih, kantung hitam dibawah matanya seperti menampar Luhan mengenai bagaimana dia telah membuat hidup lelaki ini terlantar.

Lalu dengan gerakan perlahan yang menyakitkan, Sehun merebahkan diri di pundak Luhan, menghirup aroma wewangian manis strawberry yang menguar dari rambut si wanita, menghirupnya banyak-banyak sampai penuh di paru-paru dan dia kesulitan bernapas. Serakah.

"Hatiku, tidak bisakah kau melihat betapa besar luka yang telah kau perbuat disana ? Rasanya aku mengerang meminta kematian, tapi iblis menendang ruhku untuk tetap hidup. Haruskah setega ini padaku ?"

Satu tetes jatuh tak tertampung oleh Luhan, tapi dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan saat Sehun beralih dari lehernya dan menghembuskan napas lelah tepat di puncak kepalanya. Udara putus asa.

"Pernahkah kau melihat laki-laki semenyedihkan ini ?"

Luhan terhenyak di dasar jantung begitu Sehun terhempas di hadapannya untuk berlutut. Tanah dibawahnya terasa retak, guncangannya membuat tetes-tetes yang lain jatuh saling menyusul dipipinya.

"Aku, Oh Sehun. Lelaki yang keegoisannya setinggi langit, untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupku meletakkan lutut dibawah hanya demi mengemis belas kasihan seorang wanita. Kumohon, Luhan..," laki-laki itu memeluk pinggang Luhan dan meletakkan wajahnya disana, "Pulang bersamaku," katanya mengiba.

Tidak banyak yang sanggup Luhan lakukan selain terdiam dengan bibir yang bergerak kaku namun tanpa suara. Ada ribuan kalimat rindu yang merobek otaknya tapi tidak satupun dapat diterjemahkan menjadi kalimat. Tangannya yang ringkih terkapar di udara, sangat ingin membelai surai hitam Sehun yang mulai panjang lalu berkata ' _Ya, sayang. Aku akan pulang, bersamamu'_ tapi yang dilakukannya hanyalah menjadi patung bodoh.

Sampai pada saat Luhan mendapatkan kembali getaran di pita suaranya demi melirihkan nama Sehun, dia tersentak ketika menunduk untuk menemukan Sehun membeku ditempat dengan jari laki-laki itu berselanjar di perutnya. Memeriksa sesuatu yang selama ini susah payah Luhan sembunyikan.

 _Ya Tuhan!_

"Lu….."

"PERGI!" Bentak Luhan mengibas tangan Sehun dari perutnya. Dia mengatur cepat langkahnya menuju pintu tembus ke dapur, Sehun mengejarnya dan Luhan melempar laki-laki itu dengan vas bunga kecil di meja nomor dua.

Sehun laki-laki, walaupun mungkin terasa ngilu di dada kirinya tapi dia tidak secengeng itu untuk menangis. Secepat kilat tangannya menangkap Luhan, menolak wanita itu untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik pintu.

Kyungsoo menegang ditempatnya tanpa pergerakan sedikitpun, hanya saja matanya yang bulat merekam apapun yang terjadi. Luhan gelapan dibelakangnya dengan derak langkah seperti narapidana yang berusaha kabur, sedangkan Sehun mengahalangi jalan mereka keluar masuk. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Luhan ?!" tanyanya serius. Tidak seorangpun bisa lolos selain melompati meja kasir setinggi satu meter.

Jeritan Luhan dan gelengan kepalanya membuat keadaan bertambah buruk. Tubuh Sehun mungkin terluka karena Luhan melemparnya dengan apapun yang ada disana; gelas kosong, sendok, piring kecil, sebelum Kyungsoo berteriak, menangkap pisau yang hampir Luhan tujukan pada Sehun tanpa sadar. Membuangnya jauh-jauh ke tong sampah.

"Lu.. Tenanglah.. Tenang.." Hibur Kyunsoo yang malah membuat Luhan menangis histeris.

Keadaan yang kacau tidak mampu dipahami Sehun dengan baik. Kepalanya terlalu lelah mencerna apa-apa saja yang menjadikan hubungan mereka serumit ini. Sampai ketika bunyi pintu kaca depan di buka, dan mereka menemukan Chanyeol berdiri disana dengan wajah yang tidak terbaca.

Dia melirik Luhan sekali, menghembuskan napas dengan sangat berat, "Saatnya otak keras kepala milikmu dibenturkan sedikit ke lantai, Lu. Sehun berhak tau. Aku tidak akan membantumu menyembunyikan semua ini lagi," katanya dan mendapatkan satu piring kecil menghantam tepat di bahu kanannya. Luhan yang lakukan.

Sehun bergegas menyusul Chanyeol, meremas krah kemeja lelaki itu dengan mata berapi-api, merasa dipermainkan dengan dirinya dijadikan lelucon konyol untuk ditertawakan sampai terpingkal.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, KIM CHANYEOL!"

Sekali lagi dokter muda itu melirik Luhan, "Tidak, yeol. Tidak. Jangan!," mohon Luhan dengan tangisannya yang menyakitkan, berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan memohon lebih pilu lagi di lengan lelaki itu. Kepalanya bergoyang kecil membentuk sebuah gerakan penolakan yang sangat keras, tapi Chanyeol rasa dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat bagaimana dua orang ini keras kepala dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Merasa diri mereka sendiri yang paling benar padahal cuma menghasilkan kesalahpahaman yang dari hari ke hari semakin bertambah buruk.

"Luhan…"

"Tutup mulutmu, Keparat!" Luhan mengumpati Chanyeol, tapi lelaki itu mengabaikannya. Sedangkan Sehun dengan mata melototnya masih menanti kalimat Chanyeol mengatakan—

"Hamil. _Anakmu_."

Hanya dua kata, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah tau bahwa imbasnya akan seluas padang pasir kering yang panas bagi Sehun. Bibirnya memucat, tangannya mulai lepas dari leher si dokter muda dan udara seolah berhenti bekerja. Sehun sesak, nyaris tanpa napas padahal dunia masih baik-baik saja.

Lelucon apa lagi ini ?

Apa semua orang sudah tau ? Apa hanya Sehun yang tidak tau ?

Mengapa orang-orang sejahat itu padanya ?

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Lu ?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang mulai terisak, memeluk perutnya dengan sangat erat seolah Sehun adala hewan peretas yang akan menggerogoti dagingnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sehina itukah Sehun dimata Luhan ?

Memikirkannya membuat Sehun naik darah. Dia merasa dipermainkan dengan sangat keji oleh kebohongan yang diciptakan orang-orang disekitarnya. Terutama Luhan. Wanita yang dia percayai lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

Luhan dapat melihat gumpulan kekecewaan itu dimata Sehun yang berkunang, membuatnya semakin takut bahwa Sehun benar-benar tidak menginginkan janin di dalam rahimnya berkembang dengan baik. Maka Luhan mengikuti pikiran terakhirnya, jatuh merunduk untuk memeluk sebelah kaki Sehun seperti seorang budak tanpa harga diri.

"Aku tidak akan meminta pertanggungjawaban apapun. Tapi kumohon, biarkan aku dan anakku pergi," pintanya mengiba dengan linangan air mata.

Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh dari kakinya, tangannya yang mengepal tersangkut di pinggang dan dada bidangnya turun naik untuk mempoduksi udara yang setidaknya tidak sekotor ini. Aroma busuk dimana-mana dan Sehun muak!

"Apa kau menganggapku sehina binatang ?"

"Sehun.. aku…"

"ARRGGHH!"

Kyungsoo menjerit hebat ketika Sehun melemparkan satu kursi kayu sampai patah, berserakan di sudut ruangan. Luhan bergetar ketakutan. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin memeluk Luhan demi menenangkannya, tapi dia sendiri saja sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang nyaris lepas. Ruhnya bahkan terasa melayang-layang.

Lalu satu tendangan meja lagi yang dilakukan Sehun membuat Luhan terisak keras.

"DIA BUKAN ANAKMU SENDIRI! AKU AYAHNYA! KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENYEMBUNYIKAN ANAKKU !"

"Sehun.—"

"DEMI TUHAN, LUHAN! AKU LAKI-LAKI! DAN ATAS HARGA DIRIKU, AKU AKAN MEMPERTANGGUNGJAWABKANMU!"

Permukaan meja yang halus retak oleh tinjuan Sehun. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa sangat terhina atas semua ini. Dengan menyembunyikan kehamilannya, Luhan seolah memberitahu dunia bahwa Sehun adalah lelaki brengsek yang tidak bertanggungjawab. Musang yang meninggalkan wanitanya hanya untuk mengambil kenikmatan bernama _seks_.

Dia ingin marah pada wanita ini, sangat ingin. Tapi ketika melihat Luhan meringkuk dibawah dengan seluruh tubuh gemetar menahan rasa takut, yang bisa Sehun lakukan adalah mengalah, ikut jatuh demi memeluk kepala mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menyesal atas bentakan yang terlalu keras dia cercakan kepada Luhan beberapa menit lalu. Wanita cantiknya yang manja…

"Maaf, telah membentakmu," katanya penuh sesal. "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku, hm ?" Sehalus mungkin Sehun membisikkan pertanyaannya ditelinga Luhan, mendapati Luhan meremas lengan bajunya dengan kekhawatiran nyaris lumpuh.

"A-aku takut kau tidak menginginkan anak dalam kandunganku."

"Seharusnya aku adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu daripada siapapun, sehingga kita tidak perlu sejauh ini membuang emosi dan terlibat dalam perselisihan yang tiada henti. Melelahkan, Luhan. Kau tau itu."

"Maafkan aku.. maaf.."

Sehun mengusap puncak kepala Luhan sedangkan wanita itu membasahi dada bidangnya dengan tangisan.

"Minggu depan," katanya memberi jeda yang mendebarkan, "Kita menikah minggu depan."

Luhan mendongak untuk mempertanyakan kegilaan apa lagi dari bibir Sehun, tapi laki-laki itu malah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Pilihan menolak, _maaf_ , kau tidak punya sama sekali."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan ….. _Gege ?"_

"Dengan cara apapun, Luhan. Jangan mengkhawatirkan itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END / TuBerCulosis ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacok Gue! Bacok aja! Kagak ape-ape! :D**

 **.**

 **Noh, masa lalu Yifan-Huangzi udah terkuak. Ada yang masih belom jelas ?**

 **.**

 **Bisa liat gak perbedaan penulisan di awal, ditengah dan di akhir chapter ?**

 **Kalo yang memperhatikan pasti tau perbedaannya. Itu dibuat dalam mood yang berbeda-beda. Silahkan di komen dan temukan bagian yang mana penulisan gue paling ancur ?**

 **.**

 **Tau ah, hati gue lagi berbunga2 sama hunhan malah disuruh ngelanjutin FF yang penuh konflik ini, ya jadinya mana nyambung. Dari kemaren gue kebingungan buat nimbulin perasaan angst-nya, lagi pengen nulis ff hunhan yang manis-manis. Kebuktikan kalo mood gue lagi bagus buat nulis ff fluffy di FF My Rich Man. Dan buat nulis chapter ini, gue mesti baca ff hunhan yang sedih2 dulu, dan itupun masih gak berhasil. Terlalu seneng ayah ngaplod poto yang mirip bunda. Anyiiiiiiing! Gue masih percaya kok kalo itu bunda. Bundanya embul. Wkwk**

 **.**

 **Yang nanya kapan Luhan tau kalo kontraknya sama sehun itu emang udah di setting sehun sejak awal, gue cuma mau bilang luhan gak bakalan tau selamanya. Hahaha. Ya kalo nanti dibikin luhan tau, nyang ada konflik muncul lagi, trus kapan ff ini bakalan pension ?**

 **.**

 **Trus ada kesalahan sedikit di chapter kemarin ttg nama chanyeol. Di FF ini nama chanyeol tu KimChanyeol, karena dia anak dari dokter pribadi Sehun, .Seharusnya chanyeol gak masuk di FF ini, Cuma ada reader yg pengen chanyeol dimasukin, jadi yah, nyerempet2 jadi Kim chanyeol. Hihihihi. Dan karena kebiasaan nulis nama park chanyeol, jadinya chapter kemarin Kim chanyeol berubah jadi Park Chanyeol. Mianhamnida :D**

 **.**

 **Ternyata FF ini banyak juga yang suka. Gue bersyukur banget. Apalagi sampe dapet apresiasi dari Kakre HHI. Dapet LS. Yeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeyeye! Makasyih kakak :***

 **.**

 **Bulan Februari tiba, dan gue menunggu janji seseorang yang katanya mau apdet bulan ini. Hayooo beb nyun, aku menunggumu. :***

 **.**

 **Mendekati ending nih guys.. gue jadi takut endingnya gak sesuai harapan. Kalo semisalnya nanti ada dibagian ending misteri yang masih gak ke jawab, maklumin aja ya, mungkin gue lupa. Maklumlah, ini FF udah setahun loh belum kelar-kelar -_-. Atau ada yang mau endingnya sampe chapter ini aja ?**

 **.**

 **Yang belum nimbrung di FB 'HunjustforHan', ayo silahkan gabung. Kalo gak gue konfim, di inbox aja ya. ^^**

 **Dan ada yg nanya Id Line gue, dengan sangat terpaksa gue gak bisa kasi, Line gue sering error, udah berapa lama gue gak pernah buka. Kalo mau chat, di FB aja. Di IG juga boleh yourtiffany**

 **Pin BB, silahkan inbox di FB ^^**

 **.**

 **Liburan gue udah berakhir. Jadwal kuliah langsung padet dari pagi sampe sore. Jadi kalo semisal chapter depan ngaret, maafin gue gengs. Okay…**

 **.**

 **Sebenernya banyak banget yang mau gue omongin. Tapi gue lupa. Dan gue mau minta maaf kalo semisal selama ini ada salah-salah kata sama kalian.**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	17. Chapter 17

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Desire**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang-orang mengatakan bahwa cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika seseorang tidak punya alasan mengapa dia mencintai pihak yang dimaksud, tapi bagi Sehun tidak begitu. Setiap tindakan dan hasil yang diperoleh manusia pasti berdasarkan sebuah alasan. Luhan punya banyak sekali hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa Sehun mencintainya. Dengan begitu saat masa-masa sulit datang menawarkan diri, Sehun punya sejuta alasan untuk tetap mempertahankan Luhan disisinya, bagaimanapun itu. Bayangkan jika Sehun mencintai Luhan tanpa alasan, mungkin dia juga tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyimpan proporsi cintanya pada tingkatan yang sama setiap saat pada Luhan. Ataupun yang paling buruk, bisa saja dia meninggalkan Luhan tanpa satu alasanpun yang jelas.

Itu semua menakutkan bila dipikir.

Lalu Sehun memutuskan membawa semua alasannya kesini, di atas altar panjang _Yakhyeon_ _Cathedral_ , sebuah gereja yang memiliki pintu masuk di atas ' _bukit doa'_ dan terus melalui ' _jalan salib_ '; mungkin untuk menyalib cintanya yang suci.

Beberapa kali Sehun harus membuang resahnya dengan napas kasar. Berdiri sendirian di ujung altar, ditujahi puluhan pasang mata dan denting-denting lagu percintaan yang memabukkan membuat kakinya begoyang pelan.

Sepuluh menit dihabiskan Sehun mengatur denyut nadinya, tapi Luhan sepertinya punya sedikit masalah dengan gaunnya, atau mahkotanya, ataupun make up-nya, atau apapun itu yang Sehun rasa sangat mengulur waktu. Kandung kemih Sehun mungkin akan bermasalah jika Luhan tidak segera datang.

Untuk ketiga kali sejak meletakkan kaki diatas altar ini Sehun menyentuh rahangnya, terasa ngilu. Lebam biru disana tersamarkan oleh riasan tipis yang dioleskan Lay. Lelaki gemulai itu menjerit begitu menemukan wajah calon pengantin pria lebam sana-sini. Dua hari tidak akan cukup menghilangkan lebam bekas perkelahian.

Sehun jelas ingat bagaimana pernikahan ini nyaris batal karena tentangan hebat dari Yifan. Lelaki tinggi itu mengungkit lagi tentang bagaimana dulu Sehun tanpa perasaan memperkosa Luhan tepat di depan matanya. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengelak. Apa yang dikatakan Yifan memang benar terjadi dan Sehun adalah lelaki tulen yang akan mengakui semua kesalahannya.

Tiga hari Sehun gunakan secara sia-sia mengetuk pintu hati Yifan, tapi yang terjadi malah mereka beradu tinju di pekarangan rumah setiap kali pembicaraan tidak mencapai kesepakatan. Luhan tidak sanggup berbuat banyak selama Yifan mengurungnya dalam kamar, hanya berharap jika dua orang lelaki berbeda pikiran itu mampu menemukan satu titik dimana segala keegoisan mereka bersentuhan tipis.

Keesokan harinya Sehun datang lagi seperti biasa, menunjukkan pada Yifan bahwa dia punya segudang keberanian di pundaknya. Mata hitamnya yang tajam berpijar penuh percaya diri.

"Kali ini aku datang bukan datang untuk mengemis izin darimu agar diberkati . Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatku, Wu Yifan, dengan sangat menyesal harus kukatakan jika aku akan menikahi Luhan tiga hari lagi. Dengan _ataupun_ tanpa persetujuanmu."

Yifan terlihat mengejek Sehun dengan senyum meremahkan diujung bibirnya. "Duapuluh tahun lebih aku menjaga Luhan. Menikahkannya dengan lelaki sepertimu, aku tidak segila itu," katanya dengan nada tegas.

Sehun menegapkan kakinya lebih baik, "Tapi sayangnya Luhan sedang mengandung anakku. Bagaimanapun kau menolaknya, darah dagingku sedang tumbuh di dalam tubuh adikmu," ujarnya yang membuat rahang Yifan mengencang. "Mungkin pikiranmu berkata bahwa kau bisa menggantikan posisiku untuk bertanggungjawab atas anak kami, tapi itu hanya sementara, Wu Yifan. Dunia tidak hanya berisi kau, aku dan Luhan saja. Bayangkan ketika anak yang dikandung Luhan lahir tanpa memiliki seorang ayah biologis, orang-orang akan mengunjing adikmu dan itu semua tidak akan membuat Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia butuh aku, terlebih anak kami. Dia membutuhkan seorang ayah."

Tangan Yifan mengepal sampai pucat, alisnya bertaut keras; menunjukkan bahwa dia membenci argumen Sehun dengan tingkatan yang sangat parah. Kemudian sebelum Yifan sempat memikirkan kata-kata balasan yang lebih tajam, Sehun berhasil mematahkan Yifan dengan serangan kalah telak.

" _Sebagai laki-laki dan juga seorang yang mengerti Luhan lebih dari siapapun, seharusnya kau tau apa yang semestinya kau lakukan."_

Ya. Yifan tau dengan sangat tepat. Luhan yang menangis berlutut di kakinya setiap malam adalah jawaban yang Sehun maksud.

Entahlah, Sehun kurang paham apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Yang dapat dia tangkap keesokan hari adalah Luhan berdiri di depan pintu utama dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya mengatakan, "Kita bisa menikah," begitu saja sampai Sehun bahkan tidak percaya dia sedang gugup menunggu pengantinnya keluar dari balik pintu gereja detik ini.

Langit seolah menjatuhkannya pada lubang keputusasaan yang berbuih bahagia. Terlalu sulit dijelaskan melalui kalimat usang.

Ravi ada di kursi depan sebelah kanan. Istrinya menggunakan dress potongan _babydoll_ berwarna abu-abu, sedangkan Ravi duduk memangku putra sulungnya dengan pakaian warna serupa.

Banyak sekali ucapan terimakasih yang harus Sehun bungkuskan untuk Ravi. Tanpa bantuan keringat dari lelaki itu, mungkin Sehun akan menangis atas persiapan pernikahannya yang gagal.

Lalu di belakang Ravi ada wanita bermata bulat penuh –Kyungsoo—duduk menggandeng lengan lelaki kulit eksotis disisinya. Lelaki itu memiliki senyum yang sangat ramah, cocok dengan Kyungsoo yang punya lebar mata di atas rata-ratal.

Dan di kursi sebelah kiri, Sehun dapat melihat Chanyeol menawan dibalik jas hitam formal dan juga kaca mata beningnya yang menyilaukan. Dia tersenyum samar yang ditangkap saraf pusat Sehun sebagai ucapan selamat. Sehun baru saja akan membalasnya ketika dia mendengar gesekan dari pintu utama gereja yang ditarik. Kemudian cahaya mengepul menjadi sesuatu yang teramat terang.

Akhirnya, pengantin wanita…

… _keluar._

Luhan, bersama gaun pengantinnya yang berlabuh lemah menyentuh lantai. Ada satu jalinan berbentuk bunga tersampir disebelah bahunya, lalu pita sebesar dua jari melilit dada di bawah payudaranya menjadi area yang Luhan pertunjukkan agar masih ada dari dirinya yang bisa terlihat sedikit lebih ramping. Bawahan gaun putihnya dibiarkan mengembang dengan bahan ringan agar bayi mereka mendapat mimpi seindah pelangi.

Rambut hitam panjangnya dibuat sesederhana mungkin agar tidak menambah berat kerudung pengantin dan mahkota bunga yang terselip manis kepalanya. Yifan ada disana, menjaga irama langkah Luhan tetap bersenangdung lurus di altar.

 _Pengantin Dewi Kemakmuran_.

Terdengar banyak sekali pertanyaan ataupun pernyataan yang terdengar mengenai pengantin wanita yang nampak sudah berisi, tapi telinga Sehun hanya mampu menangkap kata-kata yang baik saja sekarang.

Detak jantung Sehun yang sempat berpacu gila-gilaan mulai menemukan nada dan ketukan yang pas. Melihat Luhan tersaji dihadapannya sebagai seorang pengantin wanita yang cantik luar biasa, Sehun harus menguasai kesabarannya demi melanjutkan acara pemberkatan berakhir sempurna, atau jika tidak Sehun bisa saja mengangkat Luhan ke bahunya untuk dinikmati sendiri dalam ruangan tertutup.

Satu hembusan napas Sehun hela penuh penantian saat langkah Yifan berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Sehun mengulurkan tangan untuk menerima penyerahan Luhan secara simbolis yang akan dilakukan oleh Yifan. Dengan sabar Sehun menunggu hal tersebut, tapi beberapa menit kemudian yang terjadi hanyalah tatapan sengit yang mereka berdua keluarkan. Entah apa tujuannya, Sehun dan Yifan pun tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus kekanakan seperti ini.

Desas-desus dikalangan tamu undangan mulai terdengar, Luhan adalah pihak pertama yang menyadari keadaan bisa lebih buruk jika Sehun dan Yifan tidak segera disadarkan. Jadi dia menyenggol lengan tanpa maksud menyinggung.

"Ge.." panggilnya.

Pendengaran Yifan menerima dengan baik, tapi kerutan kecewa diwajahnya berkata lain, "Luhan.. Pikirkan matang-matang sekali lagi. Kenapa harus lelaki brengsek ini ?" ujarnya pelan yang membuat Luhan terkikik.

Mata Sehun berputar jengah tapi tidak merespon Yifan berlebihan daripada itu.

Luhan meremas jemari kakaknya, "Mau menyalahkan siapa ? Hanya lelaki brengsek ini yang ingin kunikahi," katanya meraut senyum kemenangan di wajah Sehun. Yifan meleguh pasrah di atas kakinya, membiarkan Sehun mengendikkan bahu dengan arti ' _bukan salahku jika adikmu menjadi gadis kasmaran_ '.

Yifan mencibir kesal. "Ingat, Oh Sehun. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir. Jika sekali saja kulihat Luhan menangis karena ulahmu, kupastikan tidak akan ada kesempatan kedua di masa yang akan datang."

"Aku tidak bisa berjanji demikian. Karena otakku telah berpikir akan membuat Luhan menangis bahagia setiap hari," kata Sehun santai dan menjatuhkan satu kedipan manis pada pengantin wanitanya, "Jadi, Wu Yifan, bisakah kupinta jemari adikmu sekarang ? Kami harus mengikat janji pernikahan sebelum pendetanya tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu dramamu selesai."

Sial!

Yifan mengumpat dengan kerelaan hati yang tulus untuk Sehun saat akhirnya dia melepaskan Luhan pada laki-laki itu. Yifan sendiri tidak tau harus mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti apa saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun berbisik-bisik manis di depan mimbar pendeta. Mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ayat-ayat dari kitab yang pendeta bacakan dengan serius. Untuk apapun, katanya ini adalah awal cinta bahagia mereka.

.

"Maaf. Hanya bisa memberikanmu pernikahan yang sederhana. Seharusnya kita memiliki pernikahan yang pantas disiarkan seluruh negeri."

"Maaf juga kalau begitu."

"Untuk apa ?"

"Tidak bisa menjadi pengantin wanita yang langsing untukmu."

.

.

.

Yifan tidak tau mengapa dia harus melarikan diri kesini; bersandar pada pagar pembatas gereja yang berada disudut belakang. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa mempertahankan senyumanya lebih lama di dalam gereja.

Sehun dan Luhan telah resmi menikah. Masih jelas diingatan Yifan raut kebahagiaan membuncah disetiap pori wajah Luhan. Begitu janji pernikahan mereka selesai dilafalkan, Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menciumnya terlebih dahulu dan Luhan dengan suka rela melakukan itu walaupun pada akhirnya dia harus menyembunyikan wajahnya di dalam dada bidang Sehun karena malu.

Akan sangat tergambar gamblang di ingatan Yifan tentang hari ini. Hari dimana dia harus melepaskan adik semata wayangnya untuk hidup membina rumah tangga bersama laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia harapkan untuk menjadi satu bagian dari mereka.

Tapi beginilah takdir, terlalu suka mempermainkan nasib seseorang.

Yifan meletakkan sikunya lemah di bulatan besi pagar pembatas, menikmati semilir angin yang menghibur hati gundahnya. Kenangan-kenangan masa lalu berimbuhan kata ' _seandainya_ ' tiba-tiba menyeruak dalam pikiran Yifan dan membuatnya semakin menyesal dalam kesedihan.

 _Seandainya dulu aku menikahi Huangzi….._

Dia mulai berimajinasi dengan titik berat pada masa lalu ketika seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Yifan menoleh sekilas dan menemukan Sehun bersandar punggung belakang pada bulatan besi pagar pembatas; disampingnya.

"Aku tidak tau jika menjadi adik iparmu akan membuat suasana jadi secanggung ini," katanya memulai pembicaraan.

Yifan mendongak ke atas tanpa alasan yang jelas, "Lebih baik begitu _kan_ daripada aku menonjok wajahmu lagi ?" napas dihidungnya terdengar kotor.

Sehun melemas, "Terimakasih," katanya kemudian dilanjutkan dengan, "Telah mempercayakan Luhan padaku."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak percaya padamu secuilpun," aku Yifan mengkerutkan dahi Sehun, "Tapi apa daya ketika Luhan menangis demi mencintaimu. Itu kelemahan terbaik yang kumiliki."

Kekehan tipis terselip di ujung bibir Sehun, "Menangis adalah senjata terampuh Luhan," katanya. "Dia bahkan membuatku berkeliling Seoul tengah malam hanya demi satu cup ice cream greentea."

Yifan menangguk tanpa sadar. "Dia sangat manja, dan juga cengeng. Kau harus tau itu. "

"Ya. Aku tau."

"Kuharap tidak akan pernah mendengar kata menyesal keluar dari mulutmu karena telah menikahi adikku yang punya hobi merepotkan orang lain."

"Tidak akan. Pegang janjiku."

Anggukan kecil dari kepala Yifan menjadikan keadaan semakin baik. Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam, memikirkan dalam otak masing-masing kata apa yang sebaiknya diucapkan.

"Sehun.." Yifan memulai percakapan kali ini, walaupun hanya direspon Sehun dengan wajah menoleh; setidaknya memberikan perhatian secara utuh padanya. "Bisa kau tolong Baekhyun ?" 

"Baekhyun ?"

"Gadis pengganti Luhan yang kau usir dari rumahmu waktu itu."

Sehun membuka mulutnya sedikit saat dia mengingat gadis perawan mungil yang mengaku sebagai Wu Luhan kepadanya di masa awal-awal kisah ini bermulai.

 _Gadis perawan tumbal_.

"Ayahnya sudah meninggal dan sekarang ibunya sedang sakit. Bisakah kau berikan sedikit pekerjaan untuk gadis malang itu ?"

Pikiran Sehun memilah satu persatu hal yang bahkan tidak dia pahami, tapi saat memikirkan ulang bahwa dia seharusnya melakukan sesuatu sebagai bayaran atas kelapangan hati Yifan membiarkannya menikahi Luhan, maka Sehun dengan entengnya menganggukkan kepala. "Ya, tentu," jawabnya mendapat satu helaan lega dari kakak ipar. "Dan Wu Yifan,"panggil Sehun memeriksa ponsel di dalam saku celana.

"Kenapa ?"

"Rumahmu pasti sepi setelah Luhan ikut bersamaku," katanya kalem sambil membaca sebuah pesan di ponselnya.

Satu senyuman paksa Yifan relakan, "Lebih besar efeknya daripada kata sepi," membuat kornea matanya menebal. "Maka dari itu, jangan pernah mengahalangiku bertemu dengan Luhan. Kau tau sendiri _kan_ bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan ?"

Sehun menangguk paham, "Kau bebas menemui Luhan, tapi tetap saja kebebasan manusia yang satu terhalang oleh kebebasan manusia lainnya. Kuharap kau mengerti sedikit tentang waktu berkunjung yang tidak diperbolehkan."

"Inilah yang membuatku berat hati mengizinkan kalian menikah. Karena saat kau menjadi suami adikku, aku kehilangan seluruh hak untuk menyuruhmu tidak menyentuh tubuhnya."

Sehun menggoyang kakinya pelan, menyukai bagaimana Yifan benar-benar kalah dari nada ucapannya. "Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku menyiapkan hadiah agar kau lebih betah dirumah dan tidak mengganggu acara malamku dengan Luhan."

Lirikan mata penasaran Yifan lontarkan pada Sehun, "Maksudmu ?" tanyanya melihat Sehun memasukkan kembali ponsel pada saku celana.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang."

Belum sempat Yifan menyela ucapan Sehun, "Sayang.. Kau dima.. _na_? "Luhan muncul dari pintu kecil lalu refleks menutup mulutnya menemukan Yifan dan Sehun sedang menyampir pada pagar pembatas; hanya beruda. Biasanya tidak lama lagi mereka akan berakhir dengan menghantam satu sama lain dan itu cukup membuat alarm antisipasi Luhan berdenging.a

"Gege.. Se.. _hun_ ?"

"Kemari sayang," pengantin pria menarik penganti wanitanya mendekat. 

"Apa yang….."

"Yifan, kurasa dia sudah datang."

Semuanya menaruh perhatian lebih pada mobil yang tiba-tiba memasuki halaman. Aneh saja, saat tamu yang lain masuk melalui jalan depan, mobil itu sendiri masuk lewat jalur belakang dan dengan sembarangannya menerobos halaman belakang dimana mereka sedang termangu menunggu.

"Setelah ini, kau harus merelakan Luhan sepenuhnya padaku."

Mobil berhenti tepat di hadapan bawah mereka, Luhan menggandeng lengan Sehun sedangkan Yifan sibuk mengintip siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh adik ipar brengseknya itu. Tubuh Yifan tegak sempurna ketika supir mobil keluar untuk membuka pintu tengah. Satu kaki jenjang mengawali kisah baru. Dan saat pemiliknya keluar seutuhnya…

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan melotot dengan tangan menutup mulut, Sedangkan Yifan, nyaris roboh kebelakang menahan beban tubuhnya.

Dunia tidak boleh pongah dengan lelucon seperti ini pada manusia senaif mereka. Perasaan Yifan bukan hanya sekadar dongeng putri malang sebelum tidur, mendapatkan mimpi bahagia selamanya yang akan dirusak oleh keheningan pagi. Akan menyakitkan membangun kenyataan setelah mengayuh mimpi dengan sejuta kata ' _seandainya'_.

Tapi Yifan juga tidak sanggup menyanggah, bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia merindukan gadis itu. Nyata, ataupun tidak. Bukan masalah. Selama bibirnya masih bisa menggumamkan nama ….

" _Zi.. Zi.._ "

.

.

"Sehun, D-dari mana kau mengenal Huangzi ?"

"Hari itu Chanyeol datang ke kantorku dan tanpa sengaja mengatakan bahwa dirimu pernah bertemu dengan gadis bernama Huangzi saat kita di Beijing. Aku hanya mencari tau sedikit, dan tidak pernah kusangka jika hasilnya akan sebesar ini."

.

.

.

.

Kisah Luhan dan Sehun tidak seklasik itu untuk disebut sebuah cerita cinta roman picisan dimana terdapat putri seelok angsa putih dan pangeran segagah kuda bersayap, tapi setidaknya mereka punya cara sendiri untuk mengukir jalannya setiap peristiwa. Sehun yang kuat dengan egoismenya dan Luhan yang besar dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Dua makhluk berbeda watak yang menyerah pada perasaan masing-masing.

Menikahi seorang wanita, sebelumnya itu adalah pemikiran asing yang sering Sehun tertawakan. Tapi kenyataannya sekarang dia sedang menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Menjadi seorang suami.

"Apa-apaan manusia ini ?" Sehun merutuk begitu selesai membaca sebuah pesan baru diponselnya. Dia sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang, mengenakan piyama pasangan berwarna biru muda dengan motif kekanakan sebagai hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan Ravi. Sehun sudah berpikir akan menyingkirkan benda ini sebelum Luhan tiba-tiba datang kemudian merampasnya dan memaksanya menggunakan itu di malam pertama mereka. Istrinya mengancam akan tidur terpisah jika Sehun tidak mau.

Kaki panjang Sehun berseluncur lurus saat beberapa detik lalu ponselnya yang tersampir di meja nakas berdering.

- _Biarkan adikku beristirahat dengan tenang.—_

Itu pesan dari Yifan. Sehun tidak tau harus bersyukur pada Tuhan ataupun mengutuk pada setan karena telah berhasil memberikannya saudara ipar seprotektif manusia kolot ini.

Hak penuh atas Luhan dan segala gairahnya sudah Sehun genggam di telapak tangan, Yifan harus mengerti dan menerima kenyataan itu; walaupun pahit.

Lalu saat Sehun berniat mengetik balasan pada Yifan, pintu kamar mandi bergeser.

 _Bidadari._

"Sudah selesai ?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang baru keluar dari sana dengan piyama kembar mereka, hanya saja Luhan mendapatkan bentuk lebih manis karena potongan selutut dan juga lengan dua jari yang cantik tersampir dibahunya. Sehun melupakan niatnya membalas pesan Yifan, lebih tertarik mengulurkan tangan menangkap wanita mungilnya daripada mengetik pesan umpatan ' _Persetan dengan dirimu'_ pada Yifan.

"Kemari," katanya menarik Luhan.

"Sedikit aneh menggunakan kamar mandi milikmu," ujar wanita itu sebelum melangkahi sang suami dan berlabuh di dada bidangnya. "Seperti pindah rumah, padahal kita hanya pindah kamar. Tidak bolehkah aku tidur ke kamarku ?"

Sehun merengkuh kepala Luhan dalam lengannya, mengecup puncak kepala istrinya beberapa kali sebelum membuat satu pelukan yang menyenangkan. "Nyonya rumah ini harus tidur di kamar Utama, bukan ? Hanya perlu membiasakan diri dan aku yakin itu tidak memerlukan banyak waktu."

Luhan bermain di dada Sehun, "Kuharap begitu," katanya ringkas.

Ada jeda beberapa saat diantara mereka sementara Sehun memainkan rambut Luhan dalam jemarinya. Dan Luhan membiarkan Sehun melakukan itu walaupun sedikit risih mendapati rambutnya mulai mengusut, namun sejauh ini, itu lebih baik dari apapun.

"Membahagiakan memilikimu kembali di atas ranjangku," Sehun buka suara, "Seharusnya ada alat untuk mengukur betapa besar aku tersiksa saat tidur tanpa melihatmu. Selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan tidak bisa tidur dengan baik," ujarnya seperti mengeluh. Tapi Luhan suka mendengar bagaimana kalimat Sehun terucap seperti sebuah pengakuan.

"Jangan egois. Kau pikir aku tidak ?"

Dagu Luhan ditarik keatas oleh suaminya, "Kau juga merindukanku ?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah antusiasmenya yang menggelikan. Luhan mengangguk dua kali dan Sehun langsung menghadiahinya dengan kecupan di seluruh wajahnya bertubi-tubi. "Andaisaja kau jujur dari awal, pasti semuanya tidak akan—"

"Kumohon jangan bahas masalah itu lagi, Sayang. Kita baru menikah beberapa jam lalu, akan sangat tidak masuk akal jika di malam pertama kita harus tidur di kamar terpisah."

Sedetik kemudian, Sehun mengunci mulut, "Baiklah, Nyonya Oh," katanya membuat gerakan seperti menarik zipper celana pada bibirnya yang membuat Luhan tertawa renyah. Lalu seperti memang sudah keharusan yang disengajakan oleh Tuhan, pandangan Sehun beralih pada perut Luhan yang berisi.

Ekspresi yang Sehun timbulkan tidak terbaca, Luhan mendadak was-was ketika Sehun mulai menarik ujung piyama selututnya ke atas, "Mau apa ?" tanyanya mencegah tangan Sehun merambat lebih jauh. Tapi lelaki itu malah mengaiskan tangan Luhan, melangkas ujung piyama tidur istrinya sampai sebatas dada.

"Sudah berapa bulan usianya ?" Sehun menyentuh perut Luhan, membentuk gerakan kaku dan sangat tidak berpengalaman. Sedangkan Luhan hanya perlu mengamati.

"Masuk bulan ketiga," jawabnya membuat Sehun melongo. "Kenapa ?"

Napas kasar Sehun mendarat di pucuk kepala Luhan, "Terlalu banyak waktu yang kuhabiskan dengan percuma. Seharusnya aku lebih peka pada kondisimu," dia menyesal atas apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlalu keras kepala." Kata Luhan mendapatkan gelengan dari Sehun. " Tidak berguna menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Yang penting sekarang kita sudah menikah dan anak dalam kandunganku baik-baik saja."

"Mau makan sesuatu ?"

Alis Luhan mengkerut atas pertanyaan aneh Sehun, "Tengah malam begini ?" tanyanya dan ditanggapi Sehun dengan anggukan.

"Biasanya ibu hamil suka menyiksa suaminya berburu makanan langka tengah malam _kan_ ?"

Ucapan Sehun barusan membuat Luhan terkekeh di tempat, "Sayangnya Chanyeol bilang kehamilanku kali ini tidak mengalami masa mengidam yang terlalu parah. Hanya sesekali saja," Luhan menepuk dada Sehun, "Tenang saja, kau akan menjadi lelaki beristri hamil paling normal diseluruh dunia," katanya dengan sangat bangga.

"Sesekali tidak masalah merepotkanku. Setidaknya biarkan aku memiliki sedikit cerita yang bisa disombongkan pada Ravi."

"Mau pamer ?"

"Ya begitulah," Sehun mengendikkan bahu, merasa tidak sabar merecoki telinga Ravi dengan cerita kemampuannya mengurus wanita dan segala masalah mengidamnya.

Ya, Sehun _mungkin_ bisa melakukan itu sebelum dia menangis di waktu yang akan datang.

"Lu.."

"Hm ?"

Dia memasukkan Luhan dalam celah lehernya dengan tangan tetap melakukan gestur mengusap diperut sang istri, "Kau tau, selama ini aku merasa berada pada tingkat keperkasaan paling tinggi setiap kali berhasil membuat wanita mengelinjang panas di atas ranjang."

Luhan mendesis tidak suka yang membuat Sehun mencubit gemas ujung hidungnya. "Lalu ?"

"Tapi setelah berhasil _menghamilimu_ , aku merasa beratus kali lipat lebih perkasa dari sebelumnya."

Sehun harus meringis ketika dadanya di pukul keras oleh Luhan. Wanita itu langsung mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut, bertingkah kesal walaupun Sehun jelas sangat tau jika istrinya sedang mengalau semu merah yang bersarang di pipi putihnya.

.

.

"Seharusnya kita punya waktu panas sepanjang malam. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu malam ini."

"Kupon _malam panas_ telah kuhabiskan bahkan sebelum masa berlakunya dimulai. Bukan salahmu, jadi jangan pernah meminta maaf untuk itu."

"Tapi tetap saja, ini malam pertama kita."

"Mitos malam pertama ? Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kerena akan ada banyak malam panas yang kupersiapkan untukmu setelah ini."

.

.

.

.

Pagi pertama sebagai seorang istri diawali Luhan dengan menggeliat di atas ranjang, mengumpulkan butir-butir energinya yang terasa malas berhomogen. Jika wanita lain akan sangat rajin bangun pagi dan menjadi istri idaman di hari pertama dengan bergelut di dapur demi sepiring nasi goring pengantin baru, maka Luhan melewatkan semua itu dan terbangun dipukul delapan.

Sehun tidak berada di tempat, mungkin sedang mandi ataupun sarapan sambil membaca koran pagi dibawah. Lalu yang Luhan kerjakan hanya menggeliat malas menuruti hawa nafsunya untuk tidak beranjak kemanapun. Tapi saat dia menoleh kesamping kiri dengan rambut berantakannya, Luhan menemukan piyama tidurnya tergeletak mesra bersama bra mungil berenda di lantai. Selimut yang menggelung tubuhnya Luhan sibak, kemudian mendesah karena hanya tinggal celana dalamnya saja yang tersisa.

Kapan Sehun mempereteli semua itu ?

Mungkin lelaki di dunia ini akan menjadi makhluk satu jenis dengan tingkat seksualitas mereka yang meninggi di malam pertama. Sayangnya Sehun tidak mendapatkan malam pertama bergumul sampai pingsan dengan istrinya.

Luhan menganggap ini adalah sebuah hutang seorang istri yang harus dia lunasi beserta bunga berkali lipat suatu hari nanti.

"Pagi, Sayang."

Luhan menarik duduk tubuhnya ketika Sehun masuk dengan nampan berisi segelas susu tinggi dan semangkuk bubur. Lelaki itu egois dengan kondisi tubuh bersih dan wajah tampannya yang rapi, sedangkan Luhan masih dalam kondisi paling berantakan dan tubuh setengah telanjang.

"Pagi," jawab Luhan sambil mengumpulkan rambutnya kemudian dilabuhkan ke satu sisi dibahu. "Belum berangkat ke kantor ?"

Sehun menyimpan nampan di meja nakas sebelum merunduk demi mendapatkan kecupan singkat dari istrinya yang cantik. "Cuti sehari. Tidak sanggup meninggalkan pengantin baruku pagi ini," katanya gombal lalu berlabuh disisi ranjang.

Luhan mencebik parah, "Dan apa artinya piyamaku yang tergeletak dilantai ?" katanya menunjuk seonggok pakaian itu dengan dagu.

"Risih saja melihatmu menggunakannya. Jadi kulepas."

Alis Luhan berkerut, "Tanpa meminta izinku terlebih dulu ?"

"Untuk apa ?" Poni panjang Luhan yang berserakan dikais oleh Sehun ketempat lebih baik, "Seluruh tubuhmu sudah menjadi milikku _kan_ ?"

"Ya.. ya.. ya.. Semua milikmu sayang," Luhan mengalah, mengalungkan lengan pada leher Sehun tanpa peduli selimutnya sudah jatuh ke pinggang. Lalu dia menyamankan diri di bahu suaminya sebelum berbisik, "Bisa gendong aku ke kamar mandi ? Perutku mual."

.

.

.

.

Luhan bisa saja menjadi kandidat ibu hamil tercantik sepanjang masa. Tingkat mengidamnya yang rendah mungkin memberikannya banyak waktu untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri, dan semua itu menyenangkan mata Sehun. Lelaki itu selalu berdecak kagum ketika pagi datang Luhan sudah melenggang anggun dengan dress ibu hamil dan juga lipstick merah muda. Berbeda dengan ibu hamil kebanyakan yang lupa pada kebersihan diri, Sehun menemukan semangat istrinya bergerumul seperti awan musim hujan untuk hal memoles wajah serta tubuhnya menjadi lebih menarik dari hari ke hari.

Apalagi sekarang ada Baekhyun. Gadis mungil itu sempat pucat pasi saat bertatapan dengan Sehun untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia beradaptasi dengan baik dan menjadi perawat pribadi Luhan dirumah. Menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang ibu hamil itu perlukan. Luhan merasa dia punya sahabat baru yang mengasikkan.

Tapi kegilaan ibu mengidam tidak akan pernah bisa terhindarkan. Seperti kebiasaan baru Luhan yang mengharuskan Sehun mengusap perutnya sebelum tidur, selama dan sepanjang tidur, atau Luhan akan terjaga sepanjang malam dan merisih. Terdengar hal yang sederhana, namun Sehun harus mengurut pergelangan tangannya yang kebas setiap bangun pagi. Luhan akan gelisah setiap kali tangan Sehun berhenti bergerak, dia seperti punya alarm khusus, dan rengekan gelisah Luhan membuat Sehun selalu terjaga beberapa kali dalam semalam, melanjutkan gerakan tangannya mengusap perut istrinya sampai Luhan tidur lagi.

Pernah satu malam Sehun merasa lelah bukan main dan Luhan terus merengek seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Sehun berkata bahwa dia membutuhkan tidur yang berkualitas tanpa gangguan apapun, tapi Sehun tidak tau bahwa keinginan ibu hamil tidak dibuat-buat, itu kesungguhan yang tidak bisa disangkal seperti mengais kotoran ayam.

Sehun mendapatkan tidur tenang sesuai dengan apa yang dia harapkan. Tapi tepat dipukul tiga pagi, jemarinya bergerak-gerak mencoba menggapai perut Luhan. Lelahnya sudah berkurang dan dia rasa dia bisa memenuhi kebutuhan istri hamilnya untuk mengusap perutnya di sisa malam. Tapi yang dia temukan kemudian adalah sisi ranjang sebelah yang kosong.

Mata Sehun berpencar segar mencari keberadaan istrinya, lima detik kemudian dia mendengar suara resah dari sofa tengah dengan televisi yang menggantung di dinding kamar berbicara tanpa suara. Wanita itu terlihat memaksakan diri membuat kelopak matanya menutup tenang, tapi beberapa kali pula dia mengerang karena tidak berhasil. Lalu tak lama setelah itu, Sehun mendengar istri manjanya terisak. Perasaan bersalah menggelinding diseluruh permukaan hati Sehun.

"Tidur ke ranjang, ya ? Biar ku gendong."

Dari malam dia mengangkat Luhan kembali ke ranjang dan mengusap perutnya hingga wanita itu tertidur, Sehun berjanji tidak akan pernah mengabaikan keinginan Luhan lagi. Separah apapun rasa lelahnya, kesalahan paling buruk yang dia lakukan adalah membiarkan istrinya gelisah sepanjang malam.

Dan siang ini Luhan berulah aneh lagi. Tiba-tiba saja dia menongolkan kepalanya dibalik celah pintu ruang kantor Sehun.

"Sedang meeting penting, ya ?" tanyanya melihat Sehun tengah berhadapan dengan dua orang lain. Salah satunya adalah Ravi, Luhan sangat kenal."Biar kutunggu diluar."

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya, "Sudahkah meminta izinku untuk berpergian sendirian seperti ini ?" matanya mengisyaratkan Luhan masuk.

Dengan ringan wanita itu menutup pintu, menghampiri suaminya dengan langkah kecil yang banyak. "Yang penting aku datang dengan selamat _kan_ ?" rambut keriting besarnya bergoyang saat dia meletakkan kotak medium dari tangannya ke atas meja lalu masuk dalam pelukan Sehun, mengirup aroma keringat suaminya yang membahagiakan tanpa peduli orang lain akan terganggu. "Keringatmu membuatku rindu setengah mati," katanya menggoda dan dihadiahi Sehun satu kecupan.

Tapi Sehun tetap tidak setuju dengan cara Luhan keluar rumah tanpa memberi kabar, "Lain kali jangan pergi tanpa seizinku. Jikapun ada hal mendesak, angka satu diponselmu masih tidak rusak _kan_?"

"Yang hamil itu aku, Sayang. Kenapa cerewetnya malah pindah ke pikiranmu ?"

Mulut Sehun sudah siap mencela saat Luhan menempelkan satu ciuman tidak tau malunya, tersenyum begitu riang setelah berhasil membuat basah bibir si lelaki.

Lalu suara tenggorokan Ravi menyadarkan keduanya bahwa dunia ini milik banyak orang.

Jemari putih Luhan dengan warna peach disetiap ujung jarinya melambai ke depan, "Hai Ravi!" sapanya ceria, membiarkan Ravi mencebik melihat Luhan memamerkan cincin pernikahan dijari manisnya, "Cantikkan ? Dari suamiku," dia menyombong.

Ravi terkikik bernada komedi yang khas, "Selera saya memang berkualitas tinggi. Benarkan, _Yang Mulia ?_ "

Gigi lurus Luhan yang bersih menukik diantara senyum manisnya, " _Yang Mulia_? Panggilan baruku ?" raut wajahnya bahagia saat kacamata hitam Ravi bergeser sedikit demi memberikan anggukan, "Mungkin aku harus membeli beberapa rambut palsu berdandan dan juga tusuk konde naga," Luhan bersemangat.

Dahi Sehun berkerut parah, "Suamimu bukan Raja Joseon, bila boleh kuingatkan _Yang Mulia_ ," katanya meremas pinggang Luhan.

Tawa renyah Luhan terdengar beberapa detik sebelum ekspresi berganti secepat pesawat tempur, "Oh. Tunggu! Apa kau bilang ?" dia menunjuk tepat di mata Ravi, "Seleramu bagus ? Cincin… _ku._ Jangan katakan jika….." Sehun menarik napas dalam saat Luhan menghakiminya, "Bukan kau yang memilih cincin pernikahan kita ?!"

Sehun memekik kecil atas capit kepiting yang hingga diperutnya. Ravi memang tidak bisa diajak kerja sama. Seharusnya dia menyembunyikan masalah ini sampai akhir.

"Tapi cincinnya bagus kan?" hibur Sehun, mencubit gemas pipi istrinya yang menggembung.

"Aku mau berlian yang dua kali lipat lebih besar dari ini," ujar Luhan final." Sudah seminggu bekalangan Luhan punya ketertarikan berlebih pada berlian, padahal sebelumnya dia tidak berminat sedikitpun. Sehun harus menyiapkan uang lebih banyak mulai sekarang.

Lalu saat Luhan mengendus aroma Sehun seperti anjing lapar, dia terkejut melihat seorang pemuda (yang lain) disamping Ravi menyimpan dengan baik kalimatnya. "Apa aku telah mengabaikan seseorang sejak tadi ?" jemari telunjuk Luhan mengarah pada pemuda yang menundukkan kepala, "Siapa dia ?" bertanya entah pada siapa.

Dia menemukan bibir tipis pemuda itu memiliki nada yang indah dalam hal berbicara. "Nama saya Kim Jongdae, _Y-yang Mulia_ ," ucapnya ragu untuk menggunakan panggilan aneh itu atau tidak. "Saya junior sekretaris Ravi."

Luhan menyambut perkenalan pemuda itu dengan kekehan. Lucu saja melihat wajah Jongdae berubah rancu saat memanggilnya _Yang Mulia._ Itu panggilan gila yang baru saja Ravi ciptakan.

"Aku Luhan. Wu Luhan," Ucap wanita itu santai sebelum Sehun menginterupsi kata-katanya dengan suara serak, "Maksudku, Oh Luhan. Istri Oh Sehun; pria yang mencintaiku setengah mati," Luhan memperbaikinya cepat dan sedikit berlebihan.

Hidung bangir Luhan di cubit gemas oleh Sehun, menyisakan ringisan kecil dari si perempuan, "Biasanya sesuatu yang sakral akan terjadi jika kau datang tanpa pemberitahuan. Lantas, apalagi kali ini ?" Sehun punya insting yang bagus. Pujian tulus dari istrinya.

Kotak pink kecil Luhan simpan dalam tangannya, "Sedikit bermain boleh _kah_ ?" mata rusanya yang lincah Luhan gunakan sebagai umpan. "Kurasa aku sedang mengidam sekarang," katanya mengendikkan bahu.

Keringat dingin sudah tumpah di pelipis Ravi, membuat anakan rambutnya melepet disekitar dahi. Tentu saja Ravi mengerti dan paham betul apa yang ada di dalam kotak pink kecil sialan yang dibawa _Yang Mulia_ nya itu.

Apalagi kalau bukan bermacam-macam kosmetik beserta kuasnya.

"Mengidam seperti apa ?"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Ravi pucat pasi, "Kebetulan kau punya sekretaris baru."

Refleks Ravi mendongakkan kepala, memandang takjub pada Luhan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada Jongdae yang berdiri tanpa tau apa salah yang telah dia perbuat dari dalam rahim sang ibu.

 _Mampus kau Jongdae!_ Batin Ravi tertawa nyaris tersengal karena Luhan menemukan mangsa lain selain dirinya. Dia pikir begitu.

Tapi..

"Karena ada Jongdae disini dan dia masih harus banyak belajar, jadi aku pinjam Ravi saja."

"APA ?"

Andai saja Jongdae tau apa arti dari situasi dihadapannya, mungkin dia bisa saja berlari ke belakang sebentar, mengambil baskom dan menyaluti mata Ravi yang nyaris jatuh.

Kotak pink horor Luhan mengambang di udara, "Ravi, dimana kita bisa mulai ?"

Tatapan memohon telah Ravi sampaikan pada Sehun dengan terang-terangan, tetapi Tuan Besarnya itu malah menenggelamkan tawa dalam kepalan tangannya, seperti merasa kebahagiaan yang sama besar dengan penderitaan yang akan Ravi terima setelah ini.

.

Satu jam cukup bagi Luhan untuk menciptakan spesies baru di bumi. Ravi telah berubah begitu anggun. Kelopak mata berwarna ungu muda dengan garis tajam eyeliner disetiap ujungnya dan juga manik-manik ke kelopak mata bawah. Pipinya yang keras ditaburkan _blush on_ coklat menjijikkan lalu bibirnya dioles lipstick entah warna apa.

Ketika mereka selesai, Sehun nyaris terjungkal dari kursinya mendapati Ravi telah berubah bentuk menjadi makhluk prostitusi. Alisnya yang diberi warna coklat oleh Luhan berkata bahwa seumur hidup Ravi tidak mau bertemu dengan manusia seperti dirinya yang sekarang. Apa-apaan sih jenis mengidam Luhan ?

"Hargamu pasti sangat mahal jika diperjualbelikan secara online," hina Sehun sebelum hancur dalam tawanya yang menggelegar, membiarkan Ravi memberenggut parah.

"Selesai." Ceria Luhan.

Sehun bertepuk tangan heboh, "Kerja bagus, sayang. Masterpiece!" Serunya sambil menyeka air diujung mata karena terlalu senang tertawa.

Luhan meletakkan kuas di kotak pink keramatnya, "Benarkah ?" Dia melirik puas pada Sehun yang menangguk sebelum berlari liar menuju sang suami dan meraih tangannya. "Sungguh, itu bagus ?"

"Yaps. Sangat."

"Berarti, sekarang giliranmu."

"Apa ?"

Sehun melongo, sedangkan sekarang Ravilah yang tertawa sampai jungkirbalik dari temat duduknya.

.

.

.

.

"Biasanya memasuki trimester ketiga, gairah ibu hamil sedikit tidak terkendali. Seperti gadis perawan yang baru merasakan malam pertama, menginginkan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Dan _lagi_ pula, seks di trimester terakhir sedikit membantu ibu bayi dalam proses persalinan nanti. Mungkin tiga kali dalam seminggu, tapi dilakukan dengan pelan dan posisinya harus diperhatikan. Seperti pihak perempuan yang harus berada di atas agar bayi di dalam kandungan tidak terjepit."

Chanyeol harus bertanggungjawab atas ucapannya, karena setelah mendengar itu, Luhan sering sekali hinggap di dada bidang Sehun untuk mengukir garis-garis aneh lalu berkahir dengan dirinya mengangkang di atas tubuh suaminya.

Gairah gila ibu hamil.

Seperti saran, tiga kali dalam seminggu ataupun jika kelepasan maka akan lebih beberapa kali, maka Luhan akan berada di posisi atas di malam hari. Bergerak gelisah dengan tangan menekan bahu Sehun yang bersandar di kepala ranjang. Kepalanya mendongak liar saat kenikmatan terasa beterbangan disetiap sudut, membiarkan keringat jatuh tepat di celah payudara putihnya yang kencang dan sintal.

Percintaan ini mengasikkan, tapi Luhan beberapa kali kesal saat Sehun menertawakan ekspresinya yang mendesah kenikmatan seperti hendak mati.

Luhan bersumpah, jika tidak dalam masa hamil nanti Sehun menertawakan reaksi tubuhnya yang seperti ini, maka Sehun harus siap tidur pisah kamar selama seminggu. Tidak, tapi sebulan!

.

.

.

Bulan kesembilan kehamilan Luhan.

"Kemeja dan dasimu sudah kusiapkan dalam koper. Apa ada yang lain ?"

Luhan melirik ke belakang, mengamati Sehun yang tertunduk lemas di ranjang mereka.

"Ini sulit. Kurasa aku tidak bisa pergi," ujarnya sambil menggeleng frustasi.

Langkah Luhan terlihat berat, Sehun bergegas membantunya duduk di ranjang. "Meeting penting _kan ?_ " lembut tangannya menyentuh pipi tirus Sehun, "Lagipula jadwalku melahirkan masih dua minggu. Ada Baekhyun yang menjagaku 3x24 jam selama kau berada di Jepang."

Sehun jatuh dipundak istrinya, "Korea dan Jepang itu jauh, Sayang. Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu ? Ini adalah rentang waktu dimana aku harus siap siaga 24 jam memantau kondisimu. Mustahil aku pergi."

"Dibandingkan aku, ada ratusan kepala keluarga yang bergantung pada perusahaan. Kau harus melakukannya. Sebagai seorang ayah, dan juga pemimpin."

.

.

Itu adalah keputusan paling bodoh yang dibuat Sehun. Seharusnya dia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Luhan atau segala macam bujuk rayunya. Sehun punya insting, dan dia benar kali ini. Karena dihari ketiga keberangkatannya di Jepang, tepat tengah malam Baekhyun menghubunginya, mengabarkan jika Luhan mengalami kontraksi mendadak dan dilarikan ke ruang bersalin saat itu juga.

Tau apa yang dilakukan Sehun ?

Hanya memakai celana dan kemeja yang bahkan tidak sempat dimasukan dengan rapi, dia berlarian gila menuju bandara dan hanya berbekal dompet saja. Padahal saat itu suhu sedang turun gila-gilaan, nyaris menyentuh lima derajat celcius.

Penerbangan tengah malam. Sehun menangis di kursi loby bandara seperti orang bodoh karena harus menunggu satu jam untuk take off. Beberapa kali dia menghubungi Baekhyun dan wanita itu bilang jika Luhan masih berada diruang persalinan. Ada suara samar teriakan terdengar yang membuat Sehun meremas rambutnnya.

Demi Tuhan! Luhan sedang berjuang sendirian!

Getaran hebat ditangannya tidak terkendali, hidung mancung Sehun sudah berwarna kemerahan karena udara menghantamnya begitu parah. Tapi dia tidak merasakan apapun selain ketakutan yang mencengkram keras jantungnya.

Untuk seumur hidupnya, Sehun tidak pernah mendapati dirinya sendiri menangis begitu menyedihkan dan berantakan di muka umum.

Lalu di ujung keputusasaanya, Sehun bergegas menghampiri loket tiket dan kehilangan pikiran sebagai lelaki dewasa.

"DEMI TUHAN! TIDAK ADAKAH SATU PESAWAT YANG BISA KUSEWA SEKARANG?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TuBerCulosis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Syalalalalalalalalala…. Tiffany tau para mesyumers kalo chapter ini emang berantakan, seberantakannya muka ayah waktu di tinggal bunda pulang ke Beijing. Trus ini juga terlalu banyak narasi yang bikin kalian semua berasa lagi baca undang-undang dasar tentang LGBT. Hahahaha**

 **Sekarang Indonesia lagi heboh kasus LGBT, hati-hati loh fujoshi sejenis kita bakalan punah diterpa badai tsunami. Bang ipul aja udah jadi tersangka. Wkwk Eh sumpah, waktu baca berita artis berinisial SJ dijadikan tersangka kasus pencabulan, kok gue ngiranya itu Super Junior, nyata Sa*pul Jamilah. Hahahahahahahahaha**

 **Niat awal mau bikin ini ending, tapi setelah ditulis, ternyata ide gue kepanjangan jadilah chapter endingnya gue pisah jadi dua. Chapter ini cukup berisi pernikahan ayah dan bunda, lalu chapter depan baru bagian mesyumerrss Berjaya. Kan bunda udah gak hamil lagi noh minggu depan, jadi ayah bisa tersyalurkan naluri ababilnya. *eaaaakkkk. Ayah para mesyumersss bakalan kembali di chapter depan. Mampus lah lo bun, lecet-lecet dah tu lobang. Wkwkwkwk**

 **Sebenernya gue mau apdet ini tanggal 27 feb, tapi gak tega sama para mesyumers yg udah menuai kontroversi di TL gue. Ada yang nyumpah juga disana. Sumpahin gue coba biar jadi istrinya Sehun. /Aduh! Iya bun, ampun! Jangan lempar panic lagi bun./**

 **Perasaan gue ato gimana ya /*eaakkk. Ternyata gue punya perasaan/ tulisan gue kok makin hancur dari waktu ke waktu. Mood gue suka kebalik /untung gak doggy style kan. Apaan dah -_-/, waktu lagi mood bagus, gue nulis desire harus bagian angstnya, sekali mood gue lagi jelek, gue harus nulis chapter desire yg manis2. Gak nyambung deh. Pantesan gue jomblo (?)**

 **Semoga masih penasaran sama chapter depan. Disana kapel-kapel bakalan bertemu sel telur masing-masing. Hahaha**

 **Pasti banyak yang kecewa sama chapter ini. Apalagi pertemuan yifan sama zizi yg gak banget. Tapi apa daya, banyak readers kayaknya pengen ngeskip adegan mereka berdua. Jadi gue bikin pendek gitu pertemuan mereka. Gak sepanjang jalan kenangan -_-**

 **Okeh. Gue gak janji bakalan apdet tanggal 27 karena chapter ini udah gue apdet duluan. Jadi jangan ada yg nagih tanggal 27 yah.**

 **AI LOP YU :* :* :***


	18. Chapter 18

**HUNjustforHAN**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DESIRE**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _What would I do without your smart mouth ?_

 _Drawing me in and you kicking me out_

 _Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I am in your magical mystery ride_

 _And I am so dizzy, don't know what hit me_

 _But I'll be alright_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aroma pahit kopi menguar diujung siraman air mendidih. Cangkir putih bertangkai emas ramping menadah kental dan buruknya kafein dalam satu kenikmatan yang menyenangkan. Segar udara di pukul tujuh pagi tersaji di balik jendela kaca bersih di sisi kanan.

Hidung Luhan mengkerut saat dia menghirup aroma minuman hitam suaminya. Berulang kali dia mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa kopi tidak bagus bagi kesehatan, dan telinga segar Sehun mendengarkan semua ocehan Luhan tanpa mau bersusah payah mengingatnya dalam otak. Dia akan membaca koran paginya khitmat sambil menunggu bibir manis istrinya _capek_ mengomel lalu mendapatkan secangkir kopi kesayangannya. Beratus kali Luhan melarang, maka beratus pagi juga dia tetap membuatkan secangkir kopi untuk Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri merasa puas setiap kali uap teh hijau menyentuh mukosa di hidungnya dan meluruhkan segala tekanan dalam pikirannya.

"…kopi bisa meningkatkan kadar trigliserida dan kolesterol dalam tubuh, itu menyebabkan lemak tubuh mengendap lalu pembuluh darah menyempit," Luhan datang dari dapur bersama dua buah cangkir di tangannya, "Akhir yang tragis adalah serangan jantung dan stroke," omelnya seperti biasa pada Sehun yang sibuk mengecek _schedule_ hari ini di ponsel pintarnya. Kakinya yang panjang duduk bersilang di kursi meja makan.

Luhan mendengus karena diabaikan. Kopi suaminya tumpah sedikit saat dia meletakkannya dengan keras dan berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Sehun. "Terimakasih, Sayang," kata laki-laki itu bersama senyuman hangatnya yang membuat Luhan mendengus lebih parah.

Tubuh langsing Luhan yang dibalut kemeja coklat mocca dan rok selutut bergelombang ringan memutar kursi dibelakang Sehun, "Minum air putih setelah mengkonsumsi _pacar hitam_ mu itu," judes Luhan. Dia menghirup ringkas teh hijaunya sebelum meletakkannya santai di atas meja. "Aku ke atas. Sebentar lagi jam bangun tidur _Mingguk_."

Sehun menoleh pada lekukan sempurna tubuh istrinya, "Bawa kemari jika _anakku_ sudah bangun," ujarnya menghirup kopi.

Tangan Luhan menyangga pinggangnya dengan gay abos marah-marah, "Wow. Kata-katamu seperti Mingguk lahir dari rahimmu, Sayang. Haruskah ku ingatkan jika aku sendirian di ruang persalinan 15 bulan yang lalu ? Dan sejam setelah Mingguk lahir barulah seseorang datang dengan wajah super berantakan dan menangis tidak tau malu. Berani sekali kau menyebutnya ' _anakku'_ dengan gaya seperti aku tidak berjuang sedikitpun disini."

Senyum Sehun terbias kecil disudut bibirnya. Dengan santai dan napas _oke-oke_ saja dia meletakkan ponsel pintarnya ke atas meja. "Sedang menstruasi _ya_? Sensitif sekali," ujarnya konyol. Dia mendesis saat kuku lentik Luhan tertanam di perutnya, meraih tangan itu sebelum menggigit lengan istrinya gemas.

"Kau jorok!" Teriak Luhan mendapati lengan tangannya basah oleh Sehun, sedangkan laki-laki itu tersenyum senang. "Kumohon jangan berlagak menjadi seorang vampir, Oh Sehun."

Sejak menikah Sehun berpuluh tingkat lebih jahil, dan Luhan, beratus tingkat lebih cerewet.

Jemari Luhan disintak oleh Sehun dan ditempelkan pada dagu lancipnya yang menawan, merasa remahan dari kulit sehalus bayi milik istrinya bisa mendamaikan apapun. "Maaf. Seharusnya aku berada disampingmu saat proses persalinan. Menemanimu berteriak, menyediakan rambut untuk kau jambak, ataupun memberikan tangan untuk kau gigit. Jauh hari sebelumnya aku bahkan sudah membuat daftar hal-hal apa saja yang harus kulakukan saat kau melahirkan, tapi sayangnya semua pecah. Berantakan," kata Sehun menciumi punggung tangan istrinya, "Tidak seharusnya aku datang terlambat." Menyesal.

Belaian disurai hitam Sehun menjadi pertanda bahwa makhluk mungil cerewet dihadapannya sudah luluh. Beginilah wanita. Sedetik marah, sedetik kemudian bahagia.

"Bukan salahmu. Aku yang memaksamu pergi, _kan_ ?" tukas Luhan bernada setentram angin sore. Senyum gemilang diwajahnya bahkan lebih indah dari bias aurora di langit kutub. Tapi nampaknya Sehun tidak tertarik, karena apa yang dilakukan laki-laki itu hanya melongo akut. "Kenapa?" heran Luhan.

"Tidak. Hanya…..Takjub saja ada _wanita_ yang mau _mengakubersalah_ di dunia ini."

Satu cubitan lagi untuk sang suami.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh Mingguk_. Bayi laki-laki berusia 15 bulan dengan kondisi tubuh subur dan pipi tembam menggemaskan. Lahir dari pernikahan Oh Sehun dan istri mungilnya yang kini telah berubah menjadi _ibu muda_ setelah melalui masa perang batin yang hebat.

Bibir tipis dan mata sipit Sehun menurun pada Mingguk, tapi untuk kulit seputih bulu angsa dan semu merah dipipi seperti ranum anggek hutan adalah titisan dari ibunya, Oh Luhan.

Mingguk selalu mencuri perhatian. Terlahir dari ayah setampan bara api neraka dan ibu secantik pantulan cahaya bulan di danau surga membuatnya dielu-elukan sebagai sebuah perpaduan kesempurnaan. Kepintarannya menjiplak otak Sehun, sedangkan sikap manis dan tingkah manjanya jelas meniru apa yang dia lihat dari sang ibu.

Luhan memberikan ASI eksklusif sepanjang waktu yang disarankan Chanyeol, jenis makanan terbaik daripada segala nutrisi yang terkemas dalam botol di apotik. Dia memasok baju kemeja ringkas lebih banyak, karena pikirnya akan lebih mudah jika Mingguk mempunyai masalah lapar dengan perutnya. Hanya membuka beberapa kancing kemeja dan masalah menyusui tidak memakan banyak kerepotan.

Sedikit atau banyak, Luhan mengambil peran sebagai istri dan ibu rumah tangga yang mengagumkan, walaupun tidak dipungkiri dia masih membutuhkan bantuan dari Baekhyun dibeberapa kesempatan. Kehadiran Baekhyun punya manfaat sendiri, dan sejak beberapa bulan lalu Luhan merasa ada yang janggal pada gadis itu. Wajah juga matanya terlalu jujur mengatakan bahwa dia sering bersemu setiap kali dokter muda, Kim Chanyeol, datang memeriksa kondisi Mingguk. Sebulan lalu pula Luhan menguping obrolan ringan mereka di sudut pantry dapur tentang bagaimana sejarah hidup Chanyeol di Inggris ataupun seberapa tinggi kadar _g_ _arang_ yang dimiliki Ibu Baekhyun pada mantan-mantan kekasihnya (Baekhyun). Jika bukan tujuan untuk pendekatan, tidak mungkin mereka berbagi kisah pribadi masing-masing.

Tapi semua itu hak pribadi. Siapa yang bisa melarang rasa suka ?

Kembali pada Mingguk; bocah kecil yang ahli sekali memusingkan ibunya dengan tingkah lincahnya. Masalah pempers dan pakaian akan menjadi kesulitan serupa disetiap pagi, dan disaat seperti ini bantuan Baekhyun sangat dibutuhkan.

"Baek, bisa tolong pegang Mingguk sebentar ?" Luhan menoleh pada Baekhyun yang baru melintas di pintu kamar, "Kamar mandi pecah oleh tangan jahil si nakal ini. Aku harus membersihkannya sebelum melihat bahu Sehun terkulai karena parfume kesayangannya tinggal kenangan."

Pihak yang dimaksud menggangguk simpel, "Tentu, Lu. Biar aku yang urus pangeran nakal ini," katanya mengambil alih Mingguk, menggemas di kenyal pipi si bayi.

Butuh 20 menit bagi Luhan membereskan semuanya. Entah bagaimana _anak Sehun_ yang baru berusia 15 bulan itu membuat kegaduhan semenakjubkan ini di kamar mandi.

"Baek," Luhan melempar handuk kepala ke keranjang pencucian dan melangkah keluar, "Bisa tolong ambilkan bubur bayi Minggu di bawah ? Sebentar lagi jam sarapan Ming….. _Mana Mingguk_?"

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu menuju belahan pintu kamar yang tersibak, "Diculik oleh ayahnya," katanya tersenyum tulus melihat bahu Luhan lemas.

"Lelaki itu! Kenapa harus jadi suamiku _sih_!"

.

.

.

Dunia punya nada sendiri untuk bernyanyi tentang lagu-lagu cinta dan kekecewaan. Begitu pula Sehun yang mengatur nadanya sendiri menikmati seluruh rentetan hidupnya.

Jika dulu apa yang pintu loby kantornya temui setiap pagi adalah Sehun yang berjalan tegap dengan wajah tampan antagonis, namun sekarang keadaan jauh lebih baik. Perubahan yang menyenangkan bagi semua orang melihat Sehun mulai tau caranya tersenyum. Menjadi seorang _ayah_ memberikan efek perubahan yang signifikan.

Lihat saja pagi ini, saat di masa lajangnya Sehun akan datang bersama segerombolan api di pucuk kepala, maka di masa _taken_ dia datang bersama seorang bayi mungil di tangan kanannya dan juga tangan kokoh sebelah kiri menggenggam botol susu. Ravi menyusul di belakang dengan sekotak mainan.

Awalnya mungkin terasa aneh memiliki seorang anak bagi Sehun yang memilih ideologi liberalisme untuk gaya hidupnya, ataupun saat Mingguk buang air kecil sembarangan di kemeja kerjanya dan dia harus rapat sepuluh menit kemudian, semua merepotkan. Tapi Sehun juga tidak mengerti alasan mengapa dia menyayangi makhluk kecil menyebalkan itu lebih dari dia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Kenakalan Mingguk, Sehun pusing pada tingkah liar anaknya, tapi dia juga suka membawa Mingguk ke kantor dan berakhir dengan menelpon Luhan jika Mingguk buang air. Luhan akan merepek, itu pasti.

Mereka baru saja memasuki lift, Ravi harus menekan tombol angka dengan siku karena dua tangannya penuh oleh kotak mainan Mingguk. Bocah kecil itu terkikik melihat Ravi kesulitan, Ravi curiga jika besar nanti Mingguk akan sama menyusahkan seperti ibunya, Oh Luhan.

 _Yang Mulia._

"Ravi.."

"Ya, Tuan."

Sehun melirik Ravi di sisi kanan, "Bubur bayi Mingguk kau bawa _kan_? Dia tidak boleh telat makan," katanya lanjut mencubit sang anak. Sedangkan Ravi, membeku di tempat.

"M-maaf, Tuan. Saya…. meninggalkan _nya_ dalam mobil," ujar Ravi kemudian berhasil membuat Sehun melotot.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya ?! Mingguk bisa mati kelaparan!"

Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit berlebihan, tapi tidak ada yang bisa membantah disini. Termasuk Ravi yang menciutkan kepala dan lebih memilih berdoa dalam hati daripada menyelakan alasan. Berharap saja dewi keselamatan sedang mengikutinya hari ini dan…

… _ponsel Sehun berbunyi._

Ravi harus puas pada botol susu yang semakin memperberat kotak bawaannya, memberikan Sehun waktu merogoh ponsel disaku celananya kemudian….

"Hallo sa..."

"YAK! OH SEHUN! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU SEKARANG!"

Sesuai ekspektasi, Luhan meledak dalam letupan ocehannya. Sehun harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga beberapa saat agar suara lengkingan Luhan tidak merusak gendang telinga.

Mingguk menyukai ini, saat wajah ayahnya memelas meminta pertolongan dari amukan sang ibu, dia terkikik kegirangan mendengar bagaimana ibunya bisa menyelesaikan rentetan kalimat menarik dalam satu helaan napas. Ravi juga tidak jauh berbeda. Dia harus menahan tawanya agar tidak keluar terbahak-bahak melihat bagaimana sedetik lalu Sehun mengomel tidak menyenangkan ditelinganya dan sekarang, Sehun harus berhati lapang menebalkan sedikit pendengarannya untuk ceramah singkat yang ia dapatkan dari istrinya secara _gratis_.

Itu pasti.

 _Yang Mulia_.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai lurus siang ini, tanpa gulungan apapun atau pita-pita mungil yang membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis kelas senior menengah atas. Walaupun Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkan bagaimana Luhan mengolah penampilannya, tapi Luhan tau jika dia ingin menginjakkan kaki di kantor suaminya, dia harus berpakaian sedikit lebih dewasa dan normal. Tidak lucu jika tiba-tiba ada klien Sehun yang menemukannya dalam balutan bendo hello kitty pink menggemaskan, bisa-bisa dia disangka keponakan Sehun alih-alih sebagai istrinya.

Reseptionist lantai dasar otomatis membungkuk saat Luhan masuk, diikuti beberapa karyawan lain yang jelas mengenalnya baik sebagai Nyonya perusahaan. Satu-satunya makhluk dunia yang dapat menginjak Sehun dibawah tumit highheelnya.

Luhan selalu mengagumkan. Bertambah bagus dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang tertempel dasi berbentuk simpul pita tegas di lehernya, juga lekukan tubuh bawahnya yang digelut rok ketat pendek berwarna _darkgoldenrod_. Dia menggambarkan tubuh langsing ibu menyusui yang bahagia dan menutupi dengan teliti beberapa tumpukan lemak hasil melahirkan.

Siang ini mulutnya sedikit berisik dengan omelan-omelan kecil tentang Sehun. Sudah terhitung lima kali dia melarang lelaki itu untuk menenteng anak mereka ke kantor jika pada akhirnya Sehun masih belum bisa mengurus popok bayi sendiri. Bukannya Luhan lelah melakukan tugasnya sebagai ibu, hanya saja cuaca sedang panas bukan main dan Luhan sangat tidak suka mendapati kulitnya menggelap karena itu; malu tidak bisa mengimbangi kulit albino Sehun.

Jongdae sedang menjepit gagang telpon di pundak dan rahangnya saat Luhan keluar dari pintu lift 25. Dia terlihat sibuk mencatat sesuatu pada note kecil bercover merah maroon seperti anak sekolah dasar yang mencatat soal ujian. Saat Luhan melintas, otomatis saraf kejut milik Jongdae berfungsi cepat yang menyambung lurus pada gerakan tegak tubuhnya. Luhan melambai tidak perlu, berkata pada Jongdae bahwa dia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Luhan bukan Nyonya Besar yang gila hormat.

"Sama sekali tidak bertanggung jawab." Adalah kalimat pertama dari mulut Luhan begitu dia memasuki ruang kerja suaminya lalu mendapati Sehun sibuk di meja sedangkan Ravi menjaga Mingguk yang belum fasih berjalan di dekat sofa. Bermacam mainan terhampar di lantai seperti pasar loak. Padahal Luhan jelas kenal sekali jika suaminya seorang penggila kerapian. "Ravi punya banyak pekerjaan daripada menjaga bayimu, Oh Sehun," marahnya sambil bersedekap dada.

Sehun menilik Luhan kemudian tersenyum layaknya orang tuli, "Istriku datang," dia berujar simpel tanpa rasa bersalah. Meletakkan pulpen di atas meja, dia beranjak menghampiri istri cantiknya. Sehun sudah menyiapkan bibir yang sehat untuk mencium Luhan siang ini sebelum Luhan malah menabrakkan tasnya ke perut Sehun dan meminta lelaki itu memegangnya secara gratis seperti penjaga barang sewaan.

Senyum Ravi merekah sempurna saat Luhan datang untuk mengambil alih _si nakal_. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Ravi," kata Luhan merasa bersalah.

Laki-laki itu mengendikkan bahu, "Apapunlah untuk _Yang Mulia_ ku dan Pangeran Mahkota nakal ini."

Luhan menyentuh pundak Ravi, "Dapatkan beberapa cup kopi dan makanan yang bernutrisi sekarang. Energimu harus diisi," katanya.

Ravi linglung, "Tapi …"

"Jam istirahat masih setengah jam lagi Nyonya Oh, dan sebagai Direktur perusahaan ini aku mengingatkan," Sehun menyahut dibelakang. Surai depannya yang terangkat menampar keras kewarasan perempuan.

Dan Luhan merupakan wanita yang melupakan kewarasan itu, "Peduli apa aku, wahai Tuan Direktur ?" Mata bulatnya mendial pada Ravi agar segera mencari beberapa porsi ayam panggang madu untuk makan siang, tapi sepertinya Ravi punya masalah dengan lem di telapak sepatunya. "Ravi, aku yang menjamin pekerjaanmu tetap aman. Jadi pergilah dan kembali dalam keadaan kenyang dan sehat."

Kaca mata Ravi sedikit turun saat dia menundukkan kepala dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Mingguk membasahi rambut hitam ibunya dengan memasukkan beberapa helai ke dalam mulut sebelum Luhan memekik kecil agar Mingguk berhenti. "Jangan rambut mommy, sayang. Itu bukan _brownies_ buatan paman Xiumin," rutuknya pada Mingguk yang merajuk.

Selagi Luhan membujuk Mingguk, Sehun sudah berada tepat di sebelah pundaknya. "Kurasa ini perusahaanku, dan orang yang baru saja kau berikan waktu istirahat lebih adalah karyawan disini - _ralat-_ sekretaris pribadiku. Siapa dirimu Nyonya sehingga berani-beraninya memerintah semau hati ?"

Hembusan napas Sehun Luhan rasakan di lehernya. Luhan mendengus, "Mau tau siapa aku, Tuan ?" balasnya bermain kalimat.

"Jika anda bersedia," tangan Sehun terulur meraih pinggang Luhan. Merambat di ujung tulang ekor istrinya, berputar tidak senonoh dibagian tubuh belakang Luhan dan dia bisa saja melakukan pelecehan terencana pada istrinya sendiri andai saja Luhan tidak mendorong Mingguk pada dekapannya.

"Aku.." dia menunjuk Mingguk, membiarkan mata anaknya mengerjab rajin sekaligus polos tanpa dosa sebelum berkata,"Wanita yang memberimu anak!"

.

.

.

.

Wanita itu seolah punya waktunya sendiri. Sesuka hati berkata gembira, bergelora penuh akan hidup dan menyatakan cinta sebanyak yang dia bisa, lalu sedetik kemudian membuang laki-lakinya menjadi kulit ice cream coklat dalam tong sampah. Luhan berada dalam waktu yang dimaksud sekarang.

Moodnya benar-benar buruk entah karena apa. Dari kemarin dia selalu punya komentar tentang apapun yang dilakukan Sehun, bersyukur jika sekarang Sehun adalah lelaki cuek yang akan menanggapi omelan istrinya dengan sebuah ciuman, walaupun diujungnya dia mendapatkan omelan lebih panjang.

Di tangan Sehun sudah siap siaga sebuket bunga mawar merah yang harumnya lebih menggoda daripada mukjizat pohon zaitun dewi Athena. Luhan mungkin masih dalam _mode pesawat_ nya yang menyebalkan. Begitu otak Sehun pikir.

Namun ketika dia membuka pintu kamar mereka, melihat Luhan baru saja meletakkan Mingguk dalam _babycot_ biru ceria seperti warna gaun Cinderella, Sehun melepas napas dengan tenang. Sepertinya ibu muda itu telah mendarat di bumi dan berhasil menghirup oksigen normal.

Wanita _kan_? Berubah seenak jidat mereka.

"Bunga untuk siapa ?" piyama sutra lemah bertali spaghetti milik Luhan berayun senang melihat Sehun datang bersama mawar semerah darah. Dia menghampiri suaminya, sengaja menampilkan wajah kekanakan yang dia miliki sejak lahir. "Mingguk sudah tidur, dan anak kita laki-laki _kuingatkan_. Bunga bukan mainan anak laki-laki," katanya.

Sehun mendekat, "Anakku bermain robot," dia menggoyangkan satu kotak mainan ditangannya yang lain kemudian menjatuhkannya di sofa, "Bunga itu untuk satu ciuman panas," goda Sehun sambil menjulurkan buket-nya pada Luhan.

Seperti gadis kasmaran kemarin hari, Luhan merona. Diterimanya bunga itu untuk di lemparkan ke ranjang lalu menarik krah kemeja suaminya dihandarkan menuju dinding terdekat.

"Bagian mana yang ingin dipanaskan ?"

"Bolehkah _semuanya_ ?"

Luhan menjinjit untuk menggigit ujung hidung Sehun. "Serakah bukan ajaran yang benar."

"Masih perlukah sebuah kebenaran dibicarakan di atas ranjang ?"

"No, Sehun!" katanya bukan demi menjawab pertanyaan, melainkan memberi larangan pada Sehun agar tidak mengganggu posisi celana dalamnya dari tulang pinggul.

Laki-laki itu memelas, "I hope _yes_ ," dia memohon lebih parah saat Luhan menggeleng. "Mau menunggu apalagi ? Tidakkah cukup membuatku bersabar 15 bulan terakhir ?"

Kekehan Luhan terdengar serak, "Mingguk terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan seorang adik. Kalaupun tidak," jemarinya bermain di rambut hitam legam Sehun, membiarkan nyawa suaminya merintih menunggu kepastian, "Jika kau punya stok _karet pengaman_ , mungkin aku tidak akan _kejebolan_. Yah, jika kau punya."

Itu bukan bentuk penolakan dari Sehun saat dia melepaskan diri dari hadapan Luhan demi berlari menuju laci meja nakas, membongkar sesuatu yang tidak jelas dari sana dan berakhir dengan desahan keras tersakiti.

"Sial! Selama menikah stok kondom-ku tidak pernah diisi ulang," jerit Sehun frustasi yang membuat Luhan geli. Wanita itu mengabaikan suaminya yang sekarat di telan nafsu, sedikit tidak punya hati saat dia malah berbaring nyaman di ranjang dengan Sehun bersungut resah mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Ternyata memiliki istri terlalu cantik itu tidak selalu menyenangkan.

"Simpan gairahmu sampai besok," kata Luhan, berniat menjahili suaminya sebelum kedua alisnya bertaut untuk sesuatu yang hebat. Dia melihat Sehun merogoh kunci mobil di saku celana. Suaminya seperti berniat pergi. "Mau kemana ?"

"Mencari minimarket terdekat yang menjual kondom," jawab lelaki itu dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang melongo.

.

.

.

Jika dua puluh menit lalu Luhan masih waras dengan eskpresi wajahnya, namun sekarang mungkin harus dipertanyakan kemana rahangnya yang tirus itu jatuh. Dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata sementara Sehun sedang berkeliaran mencari _mas kawin_ malam panas. Bila lelaki itu sudah berusaha, maka yang terjadi adalah apa yang sulit untuk dibayangkan.

Luhan berdebar sendiri.

Lalu saat pintu kamar terbuka dan Sehun menampilkan senyum miringnya yang menyebalkan, Luhan tau ini akan terjadi.

Satu kantong berukuran sedang ditumpahkan di sisi ranjang.

"Sehun, sebanyak ini ?! Kau waras ?!"

Sayangnya Sehun sudah membayar kewarasannya di sinar laser merah meja kasir.

"Mau rasa apa ?" dia bertanya sekaligus menantang kegilaan Luhan. "Banyak pilihan, Nyonya."

"Kau mengosongkan seluruh barisan kondom di rak minimarket _ya_?"

"Seluruh stok-nya kurasa."

"Ya Tuhan! Adakah manusia lebih gila dari suamiku ?!" erang Luhan merasa Sehun tidak pernah main-main dengan sesuatu bernama gairah.

"Kegilaan yang akan membuatmu puas, sayang. Jadi jangan pernah mempertanyakan betapa gilanya aku," ujar Sehun membalas pertanyaan Luhan. Tangannya mulai meloloskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya, membiarkan leher Luhan gelisah oleh saliva pensaran milik perempuan.

Sehun menaiki selangkangannya, Luhan berniat duduk untuk mempertanyakan _apakah ini serius_ pada Sehun yang langsung ditolak lelaki itu dengan cara mendorong tubuhnya kembali jatuh.

"Ini bukan rapat, tidak ada interupsi atau apapun yang lain."

Piyama Luhan diloloskan dari atas. Keberuntungan Sehun adalah Luhan lupa memakai bra malam ini. Payudaranya yang segar dan lincah tumpah dihadapan Sehun. Masih kencang seperti dulu, waktu pertama kali Sehun menikmati payudara ini dalam mulutnya.

Masih belum menyentuh apapun akses (yang berlebihan) menuju tubuh istrinya, Sehun beranjak dari selangkangan Luhan untuk melorotkan celananya sendiri.

"Strawberry."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menahan malu karena ketahuan mengeluarkan isi pikirannya saat Sehun kebingungan memilih rasa untuk mempermanis malam mereka.

"Strawberry ? Okay." Satu bungkus berwarna merah di kusak, lalu di pakai pada milik Sehun yang luar biasa. Entah Luhan berungtung atau tidak ketika dilahirkan dengan dirinya yang sempit sedangkan jodohnya memiliki kejantanan yang melebihi kata besar memuaskan. "Memakai pengaman, aku seperti penjahat yang akan menyetubuhi gadis perawan," kata Sehun geli.

Dia mempermainkan Luhan lewat tatapannya sampai gadis itu kehilangan pikiran rasional sebagai seorang dewi kemakmuran. Dan ketika Luhan nyaris berusaha membiasakan diri, Sehun terlebih dahulu menarik _pelapis bawah_ nya lalu menikmati istrinya tampil bugil dengan tubuh sebening berlian.

"Pelan-pelan, oke?" Luhan memberi saran di nada suara cemasnya. Tapi Sehun malah mengendikkan bahu.

"Tidak janji," jawabnya cuek, mengangsur kaki Luhan hingga menekuk nyaris utuh dan menyibaknya sampai Luhan meringis untuk kakinya yang terlalu lebar.

Luhan selalu mempertanyakan dimana akal sehatnya saat Sehun berada di atas tubuhnya dan siap menungganginya seperti kuda betina yang haus disetubuhi. Mendapatkan gelar seorang _suami_ , Sehun nampaknya tidak mementingkan sebuah perizinan. Dia melakukan apapun yang dia suka pada tubuh Luhan selama wanita itu menyukainya.

Permulaan mereka yang akan ditambahi Sehun dengan ciuman-ciuman manis dari puncak kepala sampai ke ujung pusar adalah sesuatu yang memutarbalikkan bola mata Luhan menghilang tanpa pupil. Kerasukan setiap kali lidah Sehun mempermainkan bibir-bibir bawah diantara selangkangannya.

Kemudian saat Sehun kembali tegak dan semakin melebarkan bukaan pahanya, Luhan bertaruh kepercayaannya pada bahu bidang Sehun.

Satu erangan melambungkan tulang rusuk Luhan demi menerima suaminya masuk tertanam. Tapi Sehun harus mendorong sekali lagi dan melambungkan tulang belakang Luhan lebih tinggi lagi agar mereka benar-benar menyatu dalam satu kenikmatan yang menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menjerit.

Semua kesadaran di muka bumi terpungut habis setiap kali Sehun melesakkan diri dalam tubuh Luhan. Bergerak sesuai nyanyian erotis para pelacur-pelacur neraka yang menjanjikan kepuasan beratus tingkat di atas awan-awan.

Luhan merasakannya. Kepuasaan Sehun yang mengobrak-abrik tubuhnya seperti iblis menjilat bunga api hingga menjadi bara. Sengaja membakar Luhan dengan cara berputar-putar pada pusat kenikmatan wanita yang membuat Luhan mengelinjang seperti wanita buta kepanasan.

Sehebat itukah _gairah_ manusia ?

.

.

.

.

Hari separuh sehat. Mingguk adalah bayi penyuka mimpi dan tidur. Sangat pengertian pada ibunya yang bangun sedikit terlambat pagi ini hasil ulah liar ayahnya yang kurang waras. Lelaki itu mem _booking_ tubuh istrinya sampai lewat dari tengah malam. Selesai dengan semua cairan sperma dalam kantong karet pengaman, mereka berdua terkapar nyaris kehilangan nyawa.

Luhan mendapatkan tubuhnya remuk di bukaan mata pertama. Bahunya ngilu dan selangkangannya mengatakan bahwa mereka terlalu gila semalam. Rasa perihnya yang asing membawa Luhan seperti gadis perawan, padahal dia sudah melewatkan masa itu beberapa tahun lalu.

Selimut tidak lagi berfungsi dengan baik karena begitu Luhan memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk, hanya selangkangan mereka yang tertutupi. Merasa heran kenapa tubuhnya tidak kedinginan terlelap dalam posisi tersebut.

Dia melirik sekilas pada Sehun, mendapati dada bidang Sehun setengah terlentang. Akan pas sekali untuk Luhan menempelkan dirinya disana seperti parasit.

Perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada bias cahaya dibalik tirai gorden kamarnya. Ini sudah sangat pagi dan sepertinya dia harus membiarkan Xiumin menyiapkan sarapan seorang diri.

Tubuh Luhan yang lentik menggeliat saat dia menarik tangannya bersimpul ke atas, meneruskan keinginan sendi-sendinya meregangkan diri agar permulaan hari ini menjadi lebih santai. Begitu awalnya, sampai saat Luhan menjerit kecil untuk rambutnya yang ditarik dan tubuhnya jatuh terhandar ke belakang.

"Mau kemana ?" bisik seseorang ditelinganya, mengekang tubuh bagian atas Luhan dengan lengannya yang kokoh dan berotot, "Meninggalkanku tanpa _morning kiss_ itu perbuatan illegal, Nyonya."

Luhan mengela napas rendah, "Ada cara lebih berkualitas meminta sebuah ciumandaripada menjambak rambut istrimu pagi-pagi," kesalnya kemudian bergerak gelisah mencari jalan keluar dari dekapan suaminya.

Sehuk terkikik, "Payudaramu terlalu jauh untuk ku jangkau," ujarnya lalu membalas gerakan-gerakan kecil Luhan dengan sebelah kaki melingkari pinggang istrinya. "Maaf kalau sakit," satu kecupan dia daratkan di puncak kepala Luhan kemudian diusap berkali-kali. Mata Sehun masih terpejam saat dia melakukan itu. Menghembuskan napasnya pelan sampai Luhan merinding dan kedinginan.

"Mandilah. Sudah jam 7. Mau kekantor _kan_?"

Gumaman serak Sehun terdengar menggoda di telinga Luhan, "Hari sabtu. Aku akan cepat pulang," ujar laki-laki itu bukannya bangkit, malah melesakkan diri di leher istrinya. "Bagaimana dengan mandi berdua ?"

Luhan menyikut perut Sehun atas tawarannya, "Tidak lagi, _Daddy_ ," tolaknya, tapi pipinya yang merona jelas berkata bohong, "Jika kau berjanji hanya sebatas mandi, mungkin bisa. Mandi berdua,—"

Sehun tersenyum lebar walaupun Luhan belum menyelesaikan kalimat. Dia pikir tidak ada salahnya mengerjai wanita ini dan membuat air dalam _bath up_ pecah bergelombang selagi dia merasuki Luhan dengan gairahnya. Namun saat terdengar suara rengekan dari arah _baby cot_ di samping, mereka saling pandang. Sehun harus mengambil cangkul dan mengubur dalam-dalam imajinasinya di bawah pohon pinus.

"—maksudku….., mandi _bertiga_."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol, dokter muda yang dulu bekerja semau hati di klinik keluarganya, telah mendapatkan arti dari apa yang dia sebut dengan 'uang hidup'. Sejak ayahnya, dokter Kim, memutuskan berhenti menstransfer uang dalam jumlah banyak ke dalam rekeningnya dan mengganti uang jajan Chanyeol menjadi gaji perbulan, Chanyeol harus memperhatikan dengan baik jadwal kerja yang telah disusun. Kalau tidak, Ferarri kesayangannya tidak akan bergerak kemana-mana karena kehabisan bahan bakar.

Tahun pertama dilalui Chanyeol dengan keluhan dalam jumlah terhadap lingkungan kerjanya tidak berjalan cepat. Ayahnya sama sekali menjadikan dia pegawai biasa di Rumah Sakit walaupun pada kenyataannya dia adalah keponakan direktur di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Chanyeol memang sopan, namun dalam hidupnya dia berpikir bahwa dia hanya ingin menjadi dokter biasa di klinik keluarganya dan bekerja saat dia mau saja. _Toh,_ seluruh keluarganya sudah menjadi dokter yang professional. Chanyeol bukanlah satu titik yang penting. Menjadi dokter _professional_ bukan keinginannya. Saat itu Chanyeol hanya tidak tau harus memilih kuliah jurusan apa dan ayahnya bilang dia sudah terdaftar menjadi salah satu mahasiswa baru Fakultas Kedokteran di Inggris. Ya sudah, Chanyeol tinggal kuliah.

Namun sekarang, Chanyeol merasa dia telah menemukan alasan kenapa dia harus menjadi seorang dokter professional.

Pertemuan dengan Sehun, dibawa mengenal Luhan yang manja dan memasuki kehidupan kecil mereka menjinjing Chanyeol masuk dalam permainan ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia mencintai Luhan atupun berpikiran kotor untuk membawa kabur istri Oh Sehun _itu -Chanyeol masih sayang nyawa -_ tapi sesuatu yang lebih sederhana. Sehun dan Luhan membuatnya bertemu dengan gadis manis berbibir mungil dan juga suara cicit burung yang menawan.

Byun Baekhyun. Satu alasan kenapa Chanyeol menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga Oh diantara jadwalnya yang padat, berkilah bahwa dia merindukan si nakal Mingguk walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Entahlah, padahal Chanyeol bisa langsung mengatakan pada Baekhyun bahwa ada ketertarikan yang dia rasakan disetiap tatapan mata mereka. Mungkin salah Baekhyun yang memiliki sikap ramah terlalu parah pada semua orang. Chanyeol harus bertanya ulang pada dirinya sendiri apa wanita itu punya perasaan lebih terhadapnya ataukah perlakuan Baekhyun selama ini hanyalah sebuah kewajaran.

"Hai, Bee."

 _Bee untuk Baekhyun._

Baekhyun medongak, "Hai, Yeol" balasnya sejenak lalu kembali berkutat pada potongan buah apel di meja dapur. "Sudah selesai menjahili Mingguk ?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, menggaruk leher belakangnya meskipun tidak gatal. "Ya. Dan kurasa dia bertambah nakal dari hari ke hari," kakinya berhenti di seberang Baekhyun. Takut salah tingkah jika berada disamping gadis itu dan menghirup aroma lavender dari tubuh Baekhyun yang menyakiti logika. "Tapi Mingguk anak yang pintar."

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Mau ?" tawarnya sambil mengacungkan satu potong apel ke depan wajah Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sempat melongo sebelum membuka mulutnya tanpa sadar dan menerima satu suapan dari si lavender. "Mingguk tidak nakal, dia hanya terlalu menggemaskan. _Hiperaktif_."

"Ya. Dan dia baru saja menyusahkan ibunya dengan menumpahkan mangkuk bubur tepat di sofa tengah."

"Benarkah ?" Baekhyun meletakkan pisau buah dari tangannya. "Aku permisi sebentar, Yeol. Tumpahan buburnya harus cepat dibersihkan," katanya berniat pergi sebelum Chanyeol meraih tangannya ringkas.

"Sudah dibersihkan oleh Bibi Nam."

"Oh," satu sahutan kecil yang Baekhyun tidak pernah tau bisa membuat keadaan berubah canggung. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi yang salah. Baekhyun melirik langit-langit dapur, sedangkan Chanyeol sibuk dengan pikiran _lepaskan atau tidak ?lepaskan atau tidak ?_ melihat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun masih berada dalam rengkuhan jemarinya.

Dia menghela napas setelah memilih untuk melepas tangan Baekhyun. Ada guratan kecewa di ujung bibir gadis itu dan Chanyeol bahkan terlalu gugup untuk menyadarinya.

"Bee.."

"Hm ?"

"Satnite nanti, mau pergi kemana ?"

 _Oh!_ Chanyeol mengutuk nada gugup disuaranya.

"Aku ?" Jari lentik Baekhyun yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri –dan sialnya menunjuk tepat ke payudaranya—berhasil mencekik Chanyeol. Bahu sempit Baekhyun mengendik kecil. "Sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, satnite telah dihapus dari kalender harianku." Tawa kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Tidak membawa _seseorang_ berkunjung kerumahmu ?"

 _Ya! Bagus Chanyeol! Itu adalah pertanyan paling menjijikkan sepanjang sejarah!_

"Tidak _lagi_."

"Kenapa ?" 

Senyum sederhana Baekhyun yang menggoda. Dia harus mengehentikan itu sebelum Chanyeol menjadi abu di corong perapian. "Karena kau belum bertemu ibuku."

"Ibumu ? Kenapa memang?"

"Yah, sedikit memalukan. Tapi harus kukatakan jika hubunganku berakhir setiap kali pacarku pulang setelah bertemu ibu. Ibuku seperti tukang interview pekerjaan. Banyak sekali profesi di dunia ini yang tidak dia senangi. Lumayan galak juga orangnya. Jadi aku memutuskan tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun dimulai dari beberapa tahun silam. Mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa ayah meninggalkan kami dan ibu terkena hipertensi."

"Bee, aku tidak bermaksud…"

Bahu Chanyeol dipukul pelan oleh Baekhyun, "Aku tidak secengeng itu, Yeol. Hidupku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku."

Sudut bibir Chanyeol tertarik ke atas dan dia suka melakukannya untuk Baekhyun. "Kau tau, Bee."

"Apa ?"

"Menurut survey, 73% ibu-ibu menginginkan menantu seorang dokter."

Baekhyun cemberut, "Pamer, _ya_ ?" katanya menyikut perut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhun di telapak tangannya, mengabaikan rutukan gadis itu tentang ikatan rambutnya yang mencuat keluar. "Mau membuktikannya ?" tantang laki-laki itu berhasil membungkam Baekhyun. "Besok malam. Aku akan kerumahmu besok malam. Jikapun ibumu tetap tidak menyukai seorang dokter, maka akan kubawakan kartu berobat gratis seumur hidup untuknya. Bagaimana ?"

"Yeah, itu terdengar menakjubkan. Tapi kurasa tidak ada untungnya kau melakukan itu bila hanya sebagai ajang coba-coba."

"Ada." Ujar Chanyeol merunduk, "Agar aku bisa menikahimu."

Entahlah, mungkin Chanyeol sudah gila saat dia mengatakannya, atau saat dia membawa Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman manis yang memabukkan dan gadis itu menerimanya dengan sedikit terkejut, Chanyeol tidak berniat berhenti untuk langkah majunya yang sudah terlanjur basah.

Doakan dia selamat sampai tujuan.

.

.

.

.

"Mingguk, kemari sayang. Saatnya minum susu dan tidur siang."Luhan memijat pelipisnya saat diabaikan Mingguk. Si kecil sibuk sendiri dengan mainannya, menyingkirkan selimut selimut tebal milik ayah dan ibunya jika itu memang dia rasa mengganggu. Bermain robot-robotan tengah hari di ranjang orang tuanya adalah bagian yang membuat Mingguk senang.

Dibeberapa sisi, Luhan mengeluh Mingguk terlalu mirip dengan Sehun. Sebagai contoh, Mingguk punya konsentrasi tinggi ketika memainkan sesuatu, dia akan merengek bila Luhan sudah ikut campur dan mengatakan bahwa jam tidur segera datang. Itu berarti Mingguk harus melepaskan mainannya dan si kecil tidak pernah menyukai hal tersebut.

Seperti siang ini, Luhan menghela napas, mengalah dan membiarkan Mingguk tetap bermain pada tangan robotnya yang patah.

Tapi jika ditilik dari sudut pandang lain, sesungguhnya Mingguk memiliki sifat Luhan yang kentara. _Keras kepala_.

Pintu terbuka saat Luhan menyelesaikan napasnya.

"Daddy's coming…"

Lelaki yang mengaku seorang ayah datang.

Ini mungkin tidak benar, tidak masuk akal pada Luhan yang iri melihat Mingguk melompat kegirangan setiap kali Sehun pulang, selalu membawa sekotak mainan.

"Mainan lagi ?" Luhan bersedekap, bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Ruang bermain Mingguk sudah seperti toko mainan dan kau terus menambahnya dari hari ke hari. Anak kita bahkan belum mengerti cara memainkan semua itu."

Sehun mengabaikan Luhan, lebih memilih menangkap Mingguk dan menggulingkan tubuh si kecil ke ranjang hingga kikikan tawa puasnya tidak terelakkan. Cara tertawa Mingguk membuat dia kehilangan matanya, sipit dan menggemaskan.

"Jangan menggelitik Mingguk. Itu tidak baik."

Alis Sehun bertaut, dia setengah berbaring saat melirik istrinya di samping kanan lalu beralih pada Mingguk sedetik kemudian. Dia mencubit lembut hidung anaknya, " _Mommy_ mu kenapa ?Apa yang Mingguk lakukan hingga menumbuhkan tanduk dikepala Mommy, hm ?"

Jawaban dari anaknya, gelengan kepala dan tawa-tawa mungil yang bahagia. Sehun tidak tahan dengan tingkah si kecil, dia menciumi pipi gembul anaknya sampai tepukan dari Luhan dibahunya membuat Sehun berhenti. Mingguk memberenggut.

"Anak kita tidak suka dicium laki-laki," kata Luhan membuat Sehun terbahak.

"Ada apa ? Wajahmu murung sekali," Sehun berpindah ke sisi sebelah Luhan, memberi pipi si cantik kecupan singkat dan membiarkan Mingguk memutarbalikkan kotak mainan baru.

"Mingguk. Dia susah sekali meminum ASI akhir-akhir ini. Itu membuatku khawatir."

Jemari Sehun bermain dirambut Luhan ketika dia memikirkan sesuatu, memelintir ataupun merusak tatanannya tanpa sadar. "Biar aku yang membujuk Mingguk," kata Sehun. Luhan meragukan kalimat yang keluar dari bibir laki-laki ini, karena seringaian di wajah Sehun menayangkan potongan-potongan hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Apa ?" antisipasi Luhan begitu Sehun mulai bermain dikancing kemejanya, "Sehun, jangan gila! Anakmu punya mata, Oh Sehun!" pekik Luhan dalam suara minim.

Tapi Sehun malah merangkum kedua tangan istrinya dalam satu genggaman, sedangkan tangannya yg kosong digunakan untuk meloloskan butir-butir kecil di baju istrinya. Luhan nyaris menendang Sehun saat lelaki itu berhasil melepas bra-nya. Sehun sinting!

"Mingguk.." lebih sinting lagi ketika dia mengundang anak laki-lakinya menyaksikan hal tidak senonoh ini. "Lihat Daddy."

Mata Mingguk berkedip-kedip, kurang mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibunya dalam posisi seperti itu. Ibunya yang meronta dan ayahnya yang menahan rontaan. Tapi saat ayahnya berkata, "Come and Follow Daddy," Mingguk melepaskan mainannya dan merangkak lincah menuju sang ibu.

Kepala Luhan pening melihat suami dan anaknya. Tidak mengerti mengapa Mingguk malah menuruti kata-kata Sehun untuk hal-hal semacam ini, semacam Sehun menghisap payudaranya dan mengajak Mingguk berlomba untuk itu. Lelaki memang punya otak kotor sejak lahir.

Satu cubitan peringatan di perut Sehun karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Mengalah pada anakmu," ujar Luhan galak, tapi tidak tahan untuk melepas kekehannya melihat Sehun mengusap bibirnya sendiri seperti anjing kehausan. "Nanti malam, giliranmu," bujuknya.

Sehun terlentang dengan kebahagian menari di atas hidungnya, "Bisakah malam dipercepat ? atau tidak adakah manusia yang bisa membuat katrol matahari ?setidaknya turunkan matahari lebih cepat dari bi—akh!"dia meleguh. Mingguk berdiri di atas perutnya.

"Mingguk, jangan nakal. Daddy kesakitan," Luhan memperingatkan tapi si kecil malah semakin melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dia menginjak-injak perut datar Sehun yang berotot.

"Tidak apa, Lu. Aku kuat—AKH!"

"Mingguk!"

Kejadiannya secepat kilat. Sehun yang berkata bahwa dirinya kuat dan Mingguk yang melompat-lompat sampai hilang keseimbangan kemudian berakhir dengan satu injakan di selangkangan ayahnya. Sehun menjerit, Mingguk terkejut dan Luhan lekas melarikan Mingguk dari sana.

Namun benar kata orang jika masa kecil adalah masa dimana hidup bebas tanpa beban. Karena ketika ayahnya sedang berguling-guling memegang _kehidupan_ diselangkangannya, Mingguk malah mengeluarkan tawa tersengal-sengal.

Luhan tidak sanggup meredam diri, malah ikut tertawa bersama Mingguk sambil mencubit gemas pipi anaknya. " _Kehidupan_ Daddy jangan di injak, sayang. Mingguk akan mengerti betapa berharganya _itu_ saat dewasa nanti."

"Ya Tuhan! Sakitnya!"

"Kau baik ?" hati-hati Luhan bertanya pada Sehun, sekuat mungkin menahan diri agar tidak terbahak karena keringat dingin menari-nari di dahi suaminya. Lalu sistem kerja tubuh tanpa sadar yang membuat Luhan mengelus _milik_ Sehun seraya menenangkan laki-laki itu, yang nyatanya tidak menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih bagus.

Kata "Ahh.." adalah apa yang Sehun ucapkan berulang-ulang sebagai respon. Luhan tidak memahami itu semua diawal sebelum dia mendapati Sehun terpejam bersama raut wajah yang—

"Oh Sehun! Berhenti mendesah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Huangzi, wanita bermata lancip seperti kucing hutan yang mengagumkan itu membiarkan kepalanya terkulai di meja makan. Rambutnya di cat merah kehitaman seperti warna minuman bersoda yang di pesan untuk memeriahkan malam tahun baru. Segar. Namun tidak sesegar mimik wajahnya.

Satu tahun. Ya, satu tahun adalah waktu yang Huangsi habiskan menjadi istri seorang WuYifan. Dan sekarang, dengan sedikit aneh dia harus membiasakan telinga saat Yifan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Wuzi, Wu Zitao_ , alih alih memanggil nama aslinya. Yifan bilang _Wuzi_ lebih terdengar menyenangkan. Seperti membeberkan pada dunia jika wanita bernama Huangzi telah resmi dinikahi seseorang berwarga _Wu_ yang tampan. Huangzi mencemoh untuk alasan terakhir.

Yifan merupakan sosok suami idaman. Orang-orang yang mengerti kisah mereka sejak awal pasti tau alasannya dan tidak perlu lagi mengulang pertanyan _kenapa, mengapa_ dan _bagaimana_. Dia mencintai Huangzi dengan sangat, namun hal itu juga yang membuat istrinya merasa tertekan.

Memang apa arti sebuah pernikahan jika tidak mendapat keturunan ?

Lima bulan lalu mungkin mereka memiliki kesempatan, tapi obat-obat pencegah kehamilan yang rutin Huangzi konsumsi sewaktu di Cina memberikan efek buruk terhadap kondisi rahimnya. Lemah, dan Huangzi harus berlapang dada saat janin di dalam kandungannya luruh pada usia menginjak lima bulan.

"Barang-barangmu sudah siap ? Besok kita berangkat pagi," Huangzi tidak bergeming, membiarkan Yifan mencium pundaknya lalu menarik kursi samping. "Terjadi sesuatu yang salah ?"

Huangzi menggeleng.

"Mau pindah lokasi _honeymoon_ kedua kita ?" Yifan mencolek dagu istrinya, berniat bercanda namun sayang, Huangzi tidak berada dalam posisi tersebut. "Lenturkan sedikit wajahmu, Nyonya Wu. Tidak ada orang _honeymoon_ dengan ekspresi seperti ini."

Surai merah kehitaman Huangzi bergoyang saat dia menegakkan tubuh, menatap Yifan dalam dan membiarkan dahi suaminya berkerut parah.

"Fan.."

"Hm ?"

Uap napas Huangzi sampai di wajah Yifan, menafsirkan jika ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan wanita itu dan Yifan sabar menunggu.

"Bolehkah tujuan _honeymoon_ kita besok diubah ?"

"Tentu saja. Apapun yang kau ingingkan," jawabnya menenangkan Huangzi lewat genggaman tangan. "Memangnya mau kemana ?"

"Bukan. Bukan tempatnya yang diubah."

"Lalu ?" Yifan keheranan.

"Aku tidak ingin _honeymoon_ berdua, tapi… Bisakah kau membujuk Luhan agar meminjamkan Mingguk beberapa hari pada kita ? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika liburan ini kita membawa seorang bayi. Aku akan belajar cara memasang popok, membuat susu dan memandikan Mingguk. Tidak masalah jika nanti Mingguk mengotori bajuku ataupun menangis ditengah malam, aku bahkan akan menghapal lagu anak-anak untuknya dan—"

"Wuzi…."

Satu tetes jatuh di pipi tirusnya tanpa Huangzi sadari.

"A-aku…."

"Kumohon, jangan pernah tertekan karena itu. Sudah beribu kali kukatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan ini. Jikapun Tuhan tidak mengizinkan kita untuk memilikinya, masih banyak anak yatim piatu yang bisa diadopsi. Kita bisa membesarkannya bersama-sama. Aku bersumpah pada kata-kataku."

Dia memberikan pelukan hangat untuk suaminya.

"Teruslah hidup bersama sumpahmu. Karena jika bukan kau, tidak ada hal yang baik lagi pada hidupku."

"Ya. Karena Wu Yifan adalah suami terbaik di dunia. Tampan, tinggi, dan… _Sexy?_ "

Dia sukses membuat Huangzi tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Menilai dari seberapa normal Sehun mencintai Luhan, mungkin dia sedikit melanggar batas. Walaupun tidak ada ketetapan yang menjadi tolak ukur akan cintanya, tapi Sehun benar-benar yakin itu lebih dari cukup.

" _Itu_ mu _oke_ ?"

Dari bayangan dibalik cermin wastafel, Sehun menemukan kepala Luhan mengintip di celah pintu beberapa detik setelah Sehun membasahi wajahnya. Dia memutar tubuh, "Sedikit pijatan sangat berarti," ujarnya nakal, mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih Luhan dan mengukur seberapa sempurna lingkaran pinggang istrinya. Kecil, pas sekali.

"Masih berfungsi dengan baik ?"

"Meragukanku ?" Kemeja Luhan kusut saat Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, disinggahkan ke atas _sink cabinet_ dan melekuk indah seperti patung angsa. "Jangan khawatir. _Punya_ ku masih keras, cukup untuk memuaskanmu semalaman."

"Inilah mengapa aku menahan gairahmu selama 15 bulan. Karena sekali diizinkan, kau benar-benar tidak tau diri."

"Dan lebih tidak tau diri lagi jika aku menelanjangimu disini."

"Oh Sehun!"

"Sstt. Pelankan suaramu. Mingguk sedang tidur dan aku sama sekali tidak mentolerir apapun yang mengganggu saat ini kecuali— Sial! Siapa yang sedang menghantarkan kepalanya untuk kupenggal!" Sehun meraih ponsel di celananya, bernapas di nada paling kesal kemudian melirik pada Luhan.

"Siapa ?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun langsung menghadapkan layar ponselnya.

"Umatmu."

"Kupenggal kepalamu Oh Sehun jika berani menceramahi Ravi."

Sesungguhnya Sehun tidak lebih beruntung daripada lelaki berkacamata itu.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam. Pikiran tentang pulang lebih cepat dan menghabiskan hari sabtu bermainn robot-robotan dengan Mingguk, ataupun mengusili Luhan sampai dia berang sudah pupus dari harapan. Sehun melonggarkan dasinya, membuangnya asal sebelum menelungkupkan diri ke ranjang.

Suara shower dari kamar mandi baru saja dimatikan, itu membuat otak Sehun mencerna kondisi kamar. Lalu beberapa selang kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, mengeluarkan Luhan beserta rambut basahnya yang gemilang dan juga handuk tidak memadai untuk membuat dirinya terlihat sopan.

"O, Kau sudah pulang ?" tanya Luhan, melenggang begitu saja menuju ruang pakaian suaminya bahkan tanpa peduli Sehun ingin memberikan jawaban atau tidak. Dia sedang memilah gantungan kemeja putih di lemari Sehun saat pria itu datang.

"Tumben mandi malam."

Luhan menoleh sekilas ke belakang, menemukan Sehun berdiri tidak jauh darinya dengan salah satu tangan menelusup dibalik saku celana membuatnya merasa cukup. "Mingguk menumpahkan makan malam ke pakaianku. Tidak banyak sih, hanya saja tanganku sedikit terkena tumpahan bubur. Aku tidak suka rasa lengketnya, jadi kuputuskan mandi setelah menidurkan Mingguk sambil menunggumu pu— Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Meminjam handuk."

"Ada selusin stok handuk di lemari dan kenapa malah menarik handuk ditubuhku ?" Luhan mempertahankan handuk di dadanya agar tidak melorot lebih parah. Tapi tangan Sehun sangat nakal dengan terus menariknya ke bawah. Sial!

"Karena kau cantik saat telanjang."

"Mulutmu!"

"Kenapa jadi pemarah sekali _sih_ ?" Sehun memutar tubuh Luhan lalu terjadi perebutan handuk di antara mereka. Luhan sendiri cukup merasa pusing atas tingkah suaminya yang keterlaluan. Mungkin Sehun suka istrinya bugil dalam kamar. Bahkan Luhan ingat saat dia meminta Sehun mengganti lukisan wanita telanjang dalam kamar mandinya, keesokan hari malah yang Luhan temui adalah foto dirinya yang telanjang bugil sewaktu tidur. Sehun memang luar biasa. Luhan harus mencekek leher Sehun agar bingkai foto bugil raksasanya diganti dengan lukisan bunga geranium.

"Makanya jangan memancing amarahku."

"Tolong katakan padaku Luhan apa tugas pokok seorang istri ? Melayani suaminya _kan_ ? lalu saat aku meminta sebuah layanan tanpa pakaian, apakah itu illegal ? Kau istriku, sesuatu yang boleh kusentuh didaerah manapun yang kumau."

"Memang tidak masalah. Tapi kau punya cara yang lebih _waras_ kan untuk meminta ?"

Kepala Luhan diraih oleh Sehun sementara sebelah tangannya yang lain menggeser pintu lemari belakang tertutup. Sehun membutuhkan tempat untuk menyandarkan kepala istrinya dan menggodanya disana. Dan dia mengalas kepala Luhan dengan telapak tangan, agar kerasnya kayu jati putih kualitas terbaik tidak mampu menyakiti istrinya.

"Lu.."

"Hm ?" bernada cuek.

Sehun mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Luhan, meniupkan beberapa napas yang membuat kaki Luhan lemas. "Buka handukmu.." pintanya pelan dan Luhan tidak tau kenapa dia bertingkah seperti gadis murahan. Menuruti pihak yang memberikan kepuasan. Merelakan tubuh bugilnya disantap mentah-mentah oleh gairah di mata Sehun yang sepanas tungku perapian. "I have something."

"Kuharap bukan sesuatu yang _sinting_."

Bahu Sehun mengendik tipis saat dia merogoh saku celananya, "Jika kau mengatakan ini _sinting_ , _well_ , mungkin kau harus mempertanyakan jenis kelaminmu, Sayang," katanya simpel, meringis saat Luhan mencubit lengannya sebelum meraih belakang leher wanita itu dan…

 _Yeah_. Luhan mendapatkan rangkaian huruf 'OL' titanium jatuh tepat dibelahan dadanya. Berkilau, mewah dan _expensive ?_.

"OL ?"

"Oh Luhan."

Tidak perlu hadiah semahal ini bila tujuan Sehun hanya ingin meletakkan bibir di atas payudara Luhan. Tapi secara keseluruhan, Luhan dengan tulus berterimakasih.

"Oke. Jadi ini DP bayaranku malam ini?"

"Seharusnya tidak semahal itu jika hanya dapat satu malam."

Satu cubitan (lagi) di perut Sehun untuk cibiran diwajahnya sebelum Luhan memulai peran wanita bayarannya dengan mengalungkan lengan di leher Sehun.

Cumbuan-cumbuan basah mulai merasuki logika Luhan, menggeser pusat masuk akal menjadi titik bodoh tidak berfungsi. Yang Luhan tau, dia suka saat Sehun membejati payudaranya dengan mulut dan pikiran yang sama-sama kotor. Atau saat lidah Sehun menjilat garis atas sampai ke depan vagina, Luhan rasa dia benar-benar sudah gila.

 _Milik_ wanita bukanlah permainan menggali lubang di tepi pantai ataupun bongkar pasang yang bisa disusun semau hati. Wanita itu berharga. Prinsip Luhan tinggi akan hal tersebut, namun setiap kali Sehun menjelajahi setiap inci tubuhnya, Luhan tanpa sadar meletakkan harga dirinya dalam teko abu kematian. Tidak bersisa.

Dan ketika napas dari hidung Sehun melingkar di area pribadinya dengan suhu hangat yang nyaman, Luhan bergetar menahan tungkai kakinya sendiri. Mulut Sehun mulai terbuka dan lidahnya sudah merencanakan hal-hal tabu yang membuat bumi bertemu matahari terhadap _kewanitaan_ istrinya sebelum….

… _mereka lupa sudah memiliki anak_.

Mingguk merengek.

Gamblang sekali raut frustasi berkerut di sekitaran dahi Sehun saat mereka memandang kosong satu sama lain, untuk kemudian menertawakan semua kegilaan ini sampai nyilu.

"Pakai bajumu. Biar aku yang mengurus Mingguk," katanya pasrah, menyisakan satu kecupan di kening Luhan sebelum mengurus pangeran nakal mereka dan mempertanyakan mengapa dia tega melakukan ini pada orangtuanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sering Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa dia melakukan ini. Padahal banyak wanita diluar sana yang mungkin mulutnya tidak secerewet Luhan ataupun kata-katanya tidak sepemarah Luhan, tidak akan membuat kepala nyeri setiap kali Luhan memarahinya karena mengkonsumsi kopi terlalu banyak. Sejujurnya Sehun kerap merasa pening mendengar ceramah dari Luhan, dia tidak bercanda, seperti ada sesuatu yang menusuk kepalanya dengan jarum dan yang paling mengherankan, Sehun merasa dia baik-baik saja. Merasa tetap sehat dengan seluruh alasannya adalah Luhan.

Karena baginya, saat menangis dengan wajah terburukpun Luhan akan terliat cantik dan menakjubkan. Sehun lemah. Sial sekali.

"Mingguk sudah tidur ?"

Luhan mengisyaratkan Sehun agar memelankan suaranya. Dengan _bathrobe_ putih dan rambut basah hitam yang disumpah api kematian, Sehun merangkak di ranjang, menuju punggung belakang Luhan yang terbaring miring lalu mengintip mulut Mingguk yang masih berada di puting ibunya.

"Oh Sehun, Mingguk baru saja pejam," katanya memperingatkan saat Sehun mengangkat tangan untuk menjahili anak mereka.

Pundak Luhan adalah tempat Sehun menyandarkan diri, "Lu.."

"Hm?"

"Tadi sore Yifan menemuiku."

" _Tumben_. Memangnya ada apa ?"

"Dia ingin meminjam Mingguk beberapa hari, terlalu takut mengatakannya langsung padamu tapi tidak tega juga melihat Huangzi terus merintih. Sepertinya sejak keguguran waktu itu Huangzi sedikit tertekan. _Bagaimana_?"

Napas serak Luhan terdengar. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa, Mingguk masih terlalu kecil. A-aku….."dia mendesah, "Aku hanya terlalu khawatir. Takut kesepian tanpa Mingguk," aku Luhan.

"Aku tau," Sehun mengusap lengannya, "awalnya aku juga tidak memberikan izin, tapi mendengar Yifan bercerita bagaimana semangatnya Huangzi berlatih memasang popok dan memandikan bayi, kurasa kita harus membantu mereka."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Luhan. Dia memperhatikan Mingguk yang tidur sambil menyusu. Entah bagaimana cara seorang bayi melakukan itu.

"Lagi pula," Sehun membujuk lagi, "Masih ada suamimu disini jika kau merasa kesepian. Stok kondom-ku masih banyak _kok_ ," katanya membuat Luhan melotot.

"Tolong, Sehun. Pikiranmu, kendalikan."

Semakin Luhan berkata agar Sehun memperbaiki pengendalian dirinya, semakin pula Sehun kehilangan hal tersebut. Bibirnya mengendus leher Luhan, menjilatnya di beberapa bagian sampai rambut-rambut halus di tubuh istrinya meremang.

"Oh Sehun.."

"Apa ?"Sehun menjawab seiring tangannya bermain di satu persatu kancing kemeja Luhan yang tersisa.

"Jangan sekarang. Kumohon, tunggu sebentar. Jangan mengganggu Mingguk." Tapi Sehun tidak peduli. "Aku milikmu malam ini, _oke_ ? Tolong kontrol dirimu sebentar saja dan biarkan Mingguk tidur lebih nyenyak."

"Aku tidak akan mengacau Mingguk, janji."

Kemudian Luhan hanya dapat meleguh keras saat Sehun menarik kemejanya, mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk meloloskan diri meraup payudara bebas Luhan dalam mulut. Sehun bersaing dengan anaknya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan, terpejam memikirkan untuk inikah sebenarnya tubuh wanita diciptakan ?

Tubuhnya dijamah oleh anak dan suaminya dalam waktu bersamaan. Lupakan dimana Sehun meletakkan otaknya saat dia mulai merambat disekitar _kewanitaan_ Luhan.

"Hun!.. Kumohon… tung-guhh!" usaha Luhan disisa pikiran rasionalnya, menahan jemari Sehun yang mulai melorotkan celana dalamnya dan pinggul Sehun yang mulai mencoba melesak menggoda sebatas mana gairah mampu menahan kegilaan mereka.

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse. My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues._

Sehun semakin meluap sebagai bajingan saat dia membelai _kewanitaan_ Luhan dengan tarian-tarian erotis lewat ujung-ujung jarinya. Memutarbalikan kewarasan gairah Luhan sampai wanita itu setengah mati menahan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ketika Sehun mengangkat sebelah paha Luhan dan menggeram memasukan diri ke dalam istrinya, dia mendapat satu jambakan keras dari Luhan.

"Pengamanmu!"

"Persetan dengan pengaman!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **My head's under water but I'm breating fine**_

 _ **You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **My Desire**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Finally, I can finish this fanfic. Butuh waktu setahun untuk menyelesaikannya. Huh!**

 **Gue tau endingnya enggak banget, ancur sumpah. Ide awal itu hunhan mau dibikin ena-ena di sofa, tapi gue lagi kehabisan kata-kata dan deadline dari para readers adalah malam ini. So, I'm sorry if it makes you disappointed.**

 **Gak nyangka ff ini bisa dapet apresiasi begitu WOW dari para readers. Bahkan mungkin ada dari kalian yang banting stir jadi penyuka FF HunHan GS setelah baca Desire. Kekeke**

 **Gue gak tau mau bilang apa. Yang jelas, gue mau berterimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk semua readers yang udah support ff ini sampe tamat. Dari mulai Kakre HHI yang dibuat kesemsem, trus para pasukan burung ababil di fb yang kerjaannya ngerusuh di fb gue, para mesyumers di IG yang juga nanya kapan apdet, trus buat kopel SPHADLOR gue si Eclaire Delange yang katanya mau post ff baru bulan Februari tapi nyatanya enggak nongol-nongol (mungkin yang elu maksud itu bulan februari tahun depan kali ya beb -_-), buat para temen BBM yang juga nagih-nagih mulu kek rentenir semur jengkol (si otul nin entu yang paling parah dan kak XiaoluOdult itu yang paling damai. Kekeke) dan juga buat semua yang udah ngisi kolom review sampe nempuh angka 3000. WOW! Haruskah gue goyang-goyang kesyahduan buat ngerayain ini ? Syalalalala**

 **Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun buat 'Ttha Ta Shinta' tanggal 15 maret nanti. Maaf ya gak bisa bikin ff bar** **u** **buat kamu, bidadari lagi sibuk mau persiapan ujian. T.T  
ada juga tu yang kemaren ultah tanggal 6, happy birthday juga ^^  
Pokoknya yang lahir bulan maret, Happy Birthday ^^**

 **.**

 **Masih banyak banget kekurangan dalam dalam FF ini.** **Termasuk ada beberapa konflik yang masih belum terselesaikan.** **Tapi yaudahlah ya, udah ending juga kok.** **Selesain sendiri aja masing2 menurut kemauan readers.** **Wkwkwk author apaan yang kek gini. Belagu banget lu sumpah. Hahaha**

 **Maaf kali ada pihak-pihak yang tersakiti baik sengaja maupun yang tidak sengaja selama proses ff ini di publish (gue gak nerima yang jomblo. Elu udah tersakiti sejak lahir mblo. Hahahahaha).**

 **Entahlah, seharusnya banyak yang bisa gue sampein di note terakhir ff Desire ini (gue sedih sumpah T.T) tapi semuanya gak bakalan bisa ditulis pake kata-kata. Yang jelas, gue terharu sama dukungan kalian semua.**

 **.**

 **for the last, AI LOP YU ALL! AI LOP YU! AI KENOT LIP WIDOUT YU! AI LOP YU! (tebar kembang tujuah rupa)**

 **.**

 **See you next time, with my new Fanfic ^^**


End file.
